<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Season 10: Ka Hoʻomaka o ka hopena - The Beginning of the End by HawaiiFive0Fanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971773">Season 10: Ka Hoʻomaka o ka hopena - The Beginning of the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawaiiFive0Fanatic/pseuds/HawaiiFive0Fanatic'>HawaiiFive0Fanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McGarrett Brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape, Christmas Decorations, Chronic Illness, Coronavirus mention, Covid-19 pandemic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, F/M, Father's Day, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Permanent Injury, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Steve McGarrett Has Issues, Steve McGarrett Has PTSD, Valentine's Day, Worried Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawaiiFive0Fanatic/pseuds/HawaiiFive0Fanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Brother’s Homecoming. Follow the events of the final season of Hawaii Five-0 and beyond. Follow Steve and Five-0 and Scott and his team, as he struggles to find his new normal. Can the two brothers make it out the other side. With each other to lean on they can make it through anything, right? Find out right here in The Beginning of the End.</p><p>Season 10 and beyond going into Post Finale Episode plot events within my AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McGarrett Brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue2556/gifts">sue2556</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCSwarek/gifts">BabyCSwarek</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear_sweet19/gifts">bear_sweet19</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/gifts">Hunter470</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/gifts">Laura_Vitale50</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacey0369/gifts">Stacey0369</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_cc/gifts">kim_cc</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzier1973/gifts">Mitzier1973</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka17/gifts">taka17</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni1872/gifts">Danni1872</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Neanderthal is what Steve’s contact name is in Danny’s phone. </p><p>Danno is what Danny’s contact name is in Steve’s phone. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0730 Hours. 27 Oct 2019 - Sunday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - 2727 Piikoi Street, Honolulu</strong>
</p>
<p>“Daddy, Danno!!! Wake up wake up.” Charlie hollers knocking on the bedroom in excitement from outside his parents room. He’s been told now he has to knock because it’s the polite thing to do according to his Danno. </p>
<p>“Mmm babe your son is up.” Danny turns his face against his pillow and buries himself in it. </p>
<p>“Danny, you get up.” Steve complains. </p>
<p>“Nope you. He’s your son too.” </p>
<p>“Oh I see before eight he’s my son.” Steve chuckles getting out of bed swinging his legs over the right side and stretching his arms above his head. “I’m going to let the little munchkin in before he breaks down the door.” </p>
<p>“Highly unlikely it’s extra thick and reinforced.” Danny replies, resigning himself to his fate and sitting up in bed thankful he’d thrown on a plain t-shirt for once last night. “Alright let him in.” </p>
<p>Steve’s already over to the door and turning the knob. “Daddy! Daddy! Danno you’re up finally. We’re going to the pumpkin patch, the pumpkin patch today.” Charlie starts to a tune only he can hear. </p>
<p>“Yes we are bud but your Daddy and I’d like to have a little coffee first and maybe some breakfast.” Danny tells his excited son. If he’s any louder he’ll wake Scott and everyone knows not to poke the sleeping bear. Scott’s only been home out of the hospital four days and he’s adjusted to his routine at home faster than both Danny and Steve thought. Which is good. </p>
<p>“We have to be quiet in the morning Charlie you’re Uncle’s still sleeping downstairs.” Steve tells his son. </p>
<p>Charlie tilts his head in his orange Halloween Jack O’Lantern pattern pajamas. “No he’s not.” Charlie says matter of factly. </p>
<p>“He’s not, what's he doing then?” Steve asks. </p>
<p>“He made me and Gracie breakfast after he went for a swim.” Charlie says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. </p>
<p>Steve’s eyes bug out of his head and Danny’s up out of bed too covers thrown around. “What!!!” Steve exclaims. All manner of thoughts running through his head at the thought of his brother in the open ocean swimming. Steve and Danny are out of their bedroom door running past Charlie and down the hall and down the stairs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0740 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Kitchen. 2727 Piikoi Street, Honolulu</strong>
</p>
<p>Steve swings the door to the kitchen open and he sees Grace laying out two mugs and standing over by the coffee maker. Steve turns to his right and sees his brother standing over the stove fully dressed in light gray cargo shorts and a black and almost blinding orange button down shirt with pumpkins and little candies on it. His shirt buttons are undone revealing a white crew neck shirt underneath but otherwise dressed and not wet at all. </p>
<p>“Hey there you two are finally you two sleep like the dead you know that. What were you doing last night?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>“Nothing we were doing nothing Scott.” Danny’s the first to reply. </p>
<p>“You’re up and dressed and not wet.” Steve states dumbfounded as Grace places her Dad’s coffee mug in front of him on the table in the middle of the kitchen. </p>
<p>“I am. I’m a grown man Steve I can get myself up just like anyone else. I put my pants on just the same as anyone else.” Scott’s smirking at his brother. </p>
<p>“You....you sneak you told him to say that didn’t you.” Steve says. </p>
<p>“What me no, of course not right Charlie?” Scott turns smoothly on his right heel. “Eggs are up Danno burnt just like you like’em.” </p>
<p>“Right huh uh Uncle Scott.” </p>
<p>“Uncle Scott sent Charlie upstairs because he knew he’d be the least likely to get yelled at.” Grace offers. </p>
<p>“Not true monkey, we'd never yell at you.” Danny says. </p>
<p>“No just me right.” Scott says cracking another three eggs into the pan. “I’m kidding I’m kidding there’s no yelling allowed in this house sheesh I know.” Danny gives his brother in law an affronted look. “And after I made you eggs Williams for shame. Don’t give me that look.” </p>
<p>“Hey babe these are almost better than yours.” Danny takes another bite of his eggs. </p>
<p>“Out of the kitchen with you go to the table. I'll finish up and then come join you.” </p>
<p>Danny’s shooed out of his own kitchen with the kids and Steve and Scott finishes cooking up breakfast. He feels almost normal again doing this and he likes it. Jax is by the table as if he was waiting for scraps. “No Jax no eggs for you boy.” </p>
<p>Scott joins the four already outside on the lanai eating and sits down to eat too. “I’m going to get the biggest pumpkin I can carry, Danno.” </p>
<p>“Well we’ll see about that okay Charlie.” Danny tells him.</p>
<p>“Nah Danny I say the bigger the better, more pumpkin seeds out it that way.” Scott reasons. </p>
<p>“You mean more goop for us to scoop out.” </p>
<p>“Come on that’s half the fun right Gracie, Charlie.” </p>
<p>Grace nods in agreement with Uncle and Charlie smiles wide. </p>
<p>“Okay okay don’t you four go gangin’ up on me. We’ll get the biggest ones the three of us can carry and put in a wagon.” </p>
<p>“Thank you Danno.” Charlie thanks him.</p>
<p>“Yeah thanks Danny. And Danno’ll will be in charge of the pumpkin carving tomorrow, because I’m on Halloween cookie baking and decorating this afternoon with the rest of the kids when they get here.” </p>
<p>“Caleb’s coming over?” Charlie asks, surprised. He’s hardly seen the other boy since they started school two months ago, and that’s a long time. Plus when he’s over at Mommy’s house he has different friends he plays with. </p>
<p>“Yes he is and your cousin Joanie and Mr. Sullivan’s other younger kids.” </p>
<p>“Cool can we go now Danno?” Charlie up and over at his dad. Can we, can we?” </p>
<p>“Well hold on there Charlie we both need to get dressed and so does Daddy first, than we can go. We have all morning and half of the afternoon at the Aloun Farms.” </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later everyone is dressed and ready to go out. Jax is in his brand new black vest proclaiming he’s a service dog with just as many patches proclaiming that fact. ‘Seizure Alert’ Diabetic Alert’ and PTSD Service Dog chief among them. </p>
<p>“Who's ready to go pumpkin picking?” Steve asks as they all climb into Steve’s blue Silverado. Scott taking the shotgun seat in the front passenger seat. Danny riding in the back with the kids. Steve gets enthusiastic consent from the back. Steve puts the truck in reverse and back out of the driveway and out the street, heading towards Kapolei where Aloun Farms is. </p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>0935 Hours. Aloun Farms - Pumpkin Festival 2019 - </strong>  <strong>91-1440 Farrington Highway, Kapolei.</strong></p>
<p>“Whoa Danno look at this humongous pumpkin.” Charlie calls over to his dad from a large pumpkin mounted on top of a few hay bales. </p>
<p>“That is gigantic Charlie. I don’t think any of us will be able to carry that one in the wagon.” Danny walks over to his son and Caleb Sullivan who are sitting either side of the monstrosity. </p>
<p>“I know Danno. Will you take a picture of us please?” </p>
<p>This right this what Danny loves. He’s so glad he gets to have this traditions with his son this year. Gets to have him at all for Halloween this year. Picking out the pumpkins, carving them, painting a few of the smaller ones they’ll no doubt get. Picking out Halloween costumes. Though this year he’s already been told very emphatically by his six-year-old son he’s not allowed to know what he’s dressing up as it’s a surprise. </p>
<p>“Danno!!” </p>
<p>“Right right sorry Charlie, okay on three say pumpkins, one, two, three.” </p>
<p>“Pumpkins!!” Both boys' smiles are as wide and big as can be. Shakas thrown up in the air. </p>
<p>“It’s kind of a bittersweet, isn’t it?” Lane asks, coming up to stand next to Danny, fried corn cob on stick in his hand. </p>
<p>Danny to his credit does not jump a mile in the air he’s trained better than that and he’s been living with Steve for two and half years. He’s used to being snuck up on by SEALs. </p>
<p>“Yeah it is he’s my last baby. I didn’t even know I had him until two years ago. You know I...actually helped Rachel deliver him. My own son I delivered my own son I didn’t even know.” </p>
<p>“I can’t imagine how that’d feel, but hey you have him and a pretty good custody arrangement now from what I’ve heard.” </p>
<p>“Yeah Rachel’s good about keeping time and the arrangement the same, she actually calls instead of just showing up now. I do miss when Grace was this age though. They grow up so fast.” </p>
<p>“That they do any advice for an eight-year-old going on eighteen.” Lane asks off handedly. </p>
<p>Danny shakes his ruefully. “Sorry Lane can’t say I do. Now teenage years especially the early rebellion years that’s those are waters you have to tread lightly. Give more independence, but not too much. Let her know you trust her, and lighten the reigns a little.” </p>
<p>“Lighten the reigns but let her run all over me.” </p>
<p>“No don’t do that, you're still her dad, still the boss.” </p>
<p>Over with Steve, Scott, Jax and Grace, the three are actually looking at pumpkins to buy. “Okay Jax whatever your nose touching I’m buying so make it a good one.” </p>
<p>Scott leads Jax around the pumpkin patch, and Jax’s muzzle is down to the ground sniffing. This is a perfect first outing for Jax. Lots of people, lots of different smells and he’s doing perfectly just like he was trained to do. </p>
<p>“Is Uncle Scott really going to let Jax pick out his pumpkin Dad?” </p>
<p>“It’s what he wants Gracie. Plus he says a dogs’ sense of smell is better. He can smell the inside of the pumpkin, better pumpkin seeds I guess.” </p>
<p>“Oh this looks like a good one, nice size, nice color I think I’ve picked mine Dad.” Grace walks over a few feet away and bends down to pick up a decently sized orange pumpkin. </p>
<p>“Put it over in the wagon Grace.” Steve calls over to her spotting his own perfect carving pumpkin as he does. </p>
<p>Jax meanwhile is still sniffing around the patch until his nose touches a big orange round thing that all the little humans are running around with. </p>
<p>This one smells good. Scot’ll like this one lots of salty things inside. Jax turns his head to his partner holding his leash looking out over to the hedge maze. Jax nudges his partner's hand with his wet muzzle getting the man’s attention.</p>
<p>“This one Jax? Good choice boy.” Jax is happy in a way only a dog can be and wags his tail lightly. “Steve!! I found my pumpkin!” Scott yells a few feet away. </p>
<p>Steve walks over to his brother and Jax. “Nice pick Scott, it's perfect for you.” Steve hefts the pumpkin up with two hands and carries it over to their farm provided wagon. </p>
<p>“Wasn’t me it was Jax.” Scott smiles down at his furry companion walking beside him. “We should get a few of the smaller ones to paint as well. I’ve already been rolling ideas around.” </p>
<p>"One for each adult.” Steve states. </p>
<p>“No one for each kid we do the carving. They can draw the design on their big pumpkin and we carve the pumpkins up.” </p>
<p>“Good idea three six years old, an eight-year-old and a ten-year-old will get bored quickly.” </p>
<p>“Hence the pumpkin painting idea. Plus I think of it as a picture they can take with them when they go home.” </p>
<p>Two hours later the group picked all their pumpkins for carving and painting. Grace even liked the idea of painting a little pumpkin so she got one for herself as well. Now it was time for a hayride, lunch and a few classic Halloween booth games. All the kids including Grace  even had a fun time playing games considering Will was on the mainland at college. She had to guess there were some advantages to deferring a year of college to stay at home with her dads and brother. </p>
<p>She got to see her younger brother experience some of the same joys that she did when she was Charlie’s age. Except when she was Charlie's age she herself was still on the mainland with her mom before her mom decided to move to Hawaii. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1417 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Living Room. 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>The doorbell rings just as Scott is walking through the living room after having set up the kitchen for his cookie baking endeavor with his niece, and friends’ kids. “I’ll get it.” Scott yells from the front door. </p>
<p>Scott opens the door and comes face to face with three smiling kids and his pouting partner. “Hi kids come on in. Charlie’s outside playing with Eddie and Jax.” Elliott, Caleb and Julia ran through the house and out to the lanai. “What’s up with you sour puss.” </p>
<p>“The kids told me I wasn’t allowed to eat any of the cookies they make. Because it’s just for them.” Lane pouts walking out back to meet Steve and Danny. </p>
<p>“Ahh harsh, get dissed by your ten, eight and six-year-old children. Life is rough.” </p>
<p>“Don’t do that dude.” </p>
<p>“Do what?” </p>
<p>“What? What don’t trivialize my suffering.” </p>
<p>“It’s funny how can I not. I remember Cooper, Tristan, and Jake doing the same thing to me when they were their age. And I was one making them. Like I was only making the cookies for them and not me.” </p>
<p>“Okay that’s even better.” </p>
<p>Before the two even get halfway through the house the doorbell rings again, Scott ushers his friend outside and goes to answer the door. </p>
<p>“Mare, Joanie, glad you two to could come.” </p>
<p>“Where else would we be? Joan here’s been talking about making cookies with her Uncle Scott all last week.” </p>
<p>“Yes I want to make bat and ghost cookies oh and maybe pumpkins too.” Joanie exclaims.</p>
<p>“That sounds great, we can sure do that.” </p>
<p>Joanie runs off ahead of her Mom and Uncle and outside where all the other kids are playing fetch with Eddie and Jax. </p>
<p>“How are you doing?” Mary asks her brother as they walk through the house.</p>
<p>“I’m good Mare really. Glad to be home finally. Adjusting to this new life.” Scott gestures down towards his right foot that has a pretty cool amputee friendly flip flop on it. It’s from this tactical flip flop company. The owner of the company was an Army Ranger and he lost his left leg over there and decided to make amputee friendly flip flops that would actually stay on the foot shell. There’s a little strap in the back on both right and left slippahs that help keep it on. “I’m glad I can be a part of these traditions with Joanie and Charlie and super glad I’m not still stuck in the hospital.” </p>
<p>“That’s good to hear Scott. If they get too much you know you can always send them outside.” </p>
<p>“Mary, I think I can handle baking cookies with five kids. Plus Elliott and Julia are old enough to be more of a help. Then the younger three.” </p>
<p>“Suit yourself bro as long as I get some of those cookies you’re making I won’t say a thing.” Mary makes a detour for the fridge and grabs a can of soda.</p>
<p>“Hey that’s mine.” Scott yells after his sisters’ retreating back. “Soda stealing sister.” Scott goes out back and gathers up all the kids back inside the kitchen so they can start baking. “Alright who’s ready to bake some spooky Halloween cookies?!!” </p>
<p>He gets the loudest five person responsive ever. “Alright than let’s get started shall we.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Two Hours Later - 1620 Hours - McGarrett-Williams Residence - Kitchen (Cookie War zone)</strong>
</p>
<p>4 PM already and it looks like the kitchen has been overrun by the little Halloween cookie gremlins and goblins. The younger three, Joanie Charlie and Caleb actually did pretty well with the baking, helping measure ingredients and stir bowls. Elliott at age ten and Julia at age eight could do a little more than mix and could actually put baking sheets in the oven with Scott’s supervision. </p>
<p>It looked like a cookie war zone, like they were baking for a small Army there were cooking rakes and cookies on almost every available flat surface in the medium sized kitchen. Now the kids and Scott were just waiting on the last batch to finish cooking. </p>
<p>“Caleb, Charlie, go guard the kitchen door, there are cookie stealing gremlins out on the lanai. We have to protect the treats.” </p>
<p>“Aye aye Captain.” Both boys exclaim running over to stand by the open kitchen door arms crossed over their chests. </p>
<p>“Joanie, Julia, can you get the frosting out of the fridge please, Elliott the sprinkles are in that top cabinet by the fridge would grab those?” </p>
<p>The kids disperse to do their jobs, and while Scott’s back is turned towards the sink and away from the kids. He starts to feel funny, he knows what it is, it's an aura. He can feel it. He feels floaty, and his left arm feels numb. Before he realizes he is on the kitchen floor face first. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long he was out, but he feels a wet tongue and muzzle licking his face, waking him up. “Alright alright I’m up I’m good Jaxxy.” Scott looks around at his surroundings. The last thing he remembers is cleaning up cooking utensils before falling to the floor. </p>
<p>He’s in his room downstairs at his brother’s house, he had a seizure Jax is with him laying down with him. </p>
<p>“Hey there sleeping beauty. He’s awake.” Lane’s voice comes drifting over to him. Scott blinks in surprise. </p>
<p>“How...how long was I out. How’d I get here?” </p>
<p>“Well you my friend have one very responsive and driven dog. Fifteen minutes ago Jax was playing outside with Eddie and then all of sudden we see him running into the house, and we all follow and we find you seizing on the floor. We get you right side up and then Jax drags you to the doorway of your bedroom. I put you on your bed.” </p>
<p>“Huh. I’m glad I have him.” Scott reaches up to scratch behind Jax’s right ear. “How’re the kids? Are they okay? I didn’t scare them, did I?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, but you did give me a mini heart attack seeing you on the floor like that. The kids are fine; they're coloring Halloween pictures in the living room. They said they wanted to wait for you to wake up before they started decorating the cookies. Don’t worry that last batch we got out just in time, as the timer went off.” </p>
<p>“You watched cookie stealer, didn't you? Steve, he didn’t take any cookies?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>“No he didn't, your cookie creations are safe. I think you made enough for the whole neighborhood man.” </p>
<p>“Well they’re for the team, and the kids, and Allison and her boys, umm I think pretty much everyone we know is getting a little batch of Halloween cookies.” </p>
<p>“Even me?” Lane asks, eyes looking hopeful. </p>
<p>“Yes, even you, you dope I made a special batch just for you. Snickerdoodles with white and orange icing with a pumpkin and ghost design.” </p>
<p>“I love your baking smell.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me? My what?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, your baking smell, all cinnamon and sugary makes me just want to eat you up.” </p>
<p>“I’m not a cookie you big blond...hi kids how’s the coloring coming?” Scott asks as he sees five pair of little eyes on him from his bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Good we made these for you Uncle Scott.” Julia holds up a sheet of white paper. Each kid hands him either a printed out colored picture or a hand drawn Halloween picture.</p>
<p>“Ahh thanks you guys. I love them. I’m going to hang them up right on my bulletin board.” Scott gets up and pins each picture across the opposite wall to his bulletin board, where he’s also got his calendar pinned up all the days marked off until Halloween. Which is marked in a big orange and black circle. It’s the same calendar he had hanging up in the hospital across his bed marking down the days. </p>
<p>The three little kids have already gotten their Halloween costumes that go along with Scott’s costume. It’s a group or themed costume that goes together. The kids were all really excited to go out trick or treating with their dads and Uncle Scott this coming Thursday. </p>
<p>“Come on my little ghouls and goblins who wants to help me decorate some cookies?” </p>
<p>“We do, we do.” Was chorused throughout the room. </p>
<p>“Come on Jax up let’s go. You too Lane.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next hour was spent decorating all the cookies with everyone’s help this time, adults included. The kids were all happy with their cookies, though no so when they were told they could only have one or they’d spoil their dinner. The kitchen was cleaned up again a second time turns out three ex-Navy SEALs can be just as messy as five children. Danny was not happy about his messy kitchen, but it was all worth it to see Charlie smiling and laughing. Their guests were all fed dinner, loaded down with plates of plastic wrapped cookies and sent on their way home.</p>
<p>“Ahh Daddy do we have to go?” Julia complains along with her younger brother Caleb. </p>
<p>“Yeah Dad do we have too?” Elliott asks with the same hazel eyes shining up at him. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes we do. It’s Sunday and you three have got school tomorrow and I’ve got work.” </p>
<p>“Okay Daddy.” His three children chorus. </p>
<p>“Alright good now go say goodbye and goodnight to your Uncle it’s almost your bed times.” </p>
<p>Julia, Elliott and Caleb walk over to Scott and give him hugs and kisses goodbye. Than with one last wave and goodbye and the Sullivan’s are out the door and heading home. Mary and Joanie had headed out just before the Sullivan’s and it was only Danny, Steve, Scott and Charlie as well as Eddie and Jax at home. </p>
<p>“Alright my little goblin time to head upstairs, get in pjs, brush your teeth, wash your face, and get in bed.” Danny tells Charlie as he looks at his watch it's 7:30 pm. </p>
<p>“Okay Danno.” Before Charlie goes upstairs he goes and hugs his Uncle which surprises him. </p>
<p>“What’s this for Charlie?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>“Thank you I had fun with you today. I hope you have a good day tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Scott’s flustered and floundering. He looks over Charlie’s head and glowers at his brother and Danny. Scott hugs Charlie back and thanks him. Charlie pulls back from the hug after a while and then runs upstairs to his room to follow his Dad’s wishes.</p>
<p>“Our son adores you, you know that right. When he says he hopes you have a good day tomorrow he means it.” Danny says. </p>
<p>“I know that. I...I do too.” Scott replies.  </p>
<p>“Hey you will, it's gonna be good for you. You need to keep up the skills you regained back while you were an inpatient, this’ll help that. Plus it’ll get you out of the house and maybe you’ll even make some new friends.” Steve tells his brother. </p>
<p>"I’m gonna go pack up my bag, make sure I have everything for tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Alright we’ll be up if you need anything.” Danny offers. Eddie and Jax are on their couch, and Jax gets up and follows his human trotting in step after him. Once Scott’s in his room Danny speaks up again to his husband. “You think he’s going to be okay tomorrow? He’s always had someone with him at the hospital unless he was in therapy. This is a new environment for him.” </p>
<p>“I checked it out myself Danny it’s a good place for him and has all the right accommodations we were looking for. The staff is nice and the clients I saw were happy, talking, and engaging in the activities. He needs this.” </p>
<p>“I know he does, I’m just wondering if you’ll be able to let him go. You sure you don’t want me to come with you two tomorrow. I can after I drop Charlie off.” </p>
<p>“No I’ll be good. I’m sure Scott won’t want an audience dropping him off just in case.” </p>
<p>“Okay babe. I’m going to head up and check on Charlie. Get him off to dreamland.” </p>
<p>“Love you D.” </p>
<p>“Love you too.” </p>
<p>30 Minutes later Steve gets a text from Grace asking if she can spend the day over at Jake’s tomorrow. He replies yes if it’s okay with your Aunt Brooke.</p>
<p>Steve gets another text back saying it is, her Aunt Brooke is working a shift at the hospital, they’ll be going swimming so she’ll be back tomorrow morning to pack a swim bag and then head back over to Jake’s. </p>
<p>He keeps his phone out and sends a text to his husband. </p>
<p>Danno: Gracie wants to spend the night at Jake’s house. I said yes. Wants to go swimming too. </p>
<p>- 8:45 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): Is she coming home anytime 2morrow? Mini me down for the count.</p>
<p>- 8:46 PM </p>
<p>Danno: Yes to get a swim bag and clothes, 2morrow morning. Think she’s missing Will. </p>
<p>- 8:47 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): That’s okay with me. They’re best friends and Jake’s still hurting. How could she be missing him they FaceTime every chance they get?</p>
<p>- 8:48 PM </p>
<p>Danno: She’s a teenage Danno. Girls have emotions, long distance is difficult I should know.</p>
<p>- 8:49 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): Oh you know Steven. Coming downstairs.</p>
<p>- 8:50 PM </p>
<p>Danny quietly makes his way downstairs and finds Steve on the couch next to Eddie. </p>
<p>“Hey babe.” </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>“You’ve got that look on your face.” Danny comments as he comes and sits down on the couch on the opposite side of Eddie.</p>
<p>Steve turns his eyes on his husband. “What look I don’t have a look.” </p>
<p>“Don’t try playing me Steve I know you I’ve known you quite a while now and I’d like to think I know you faces. You’re worried about him. How it’ll go tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“He’s my brother a grown man, I know I shouldn’t want to treat him like a kid or with kid gloves he’s told me not, but I just don’t want to see him get hurt. Emotionally you know.” </p>
<p>“He’ll be good Steve. You watch he’ll come home just as excited as Charlie did his first day of school last year.” </p>
<p>“Now who's treating him like a kid?” </p>
<p>“Can’t help it. Sometimes he just looks at you, you know with that look and I can’t bear it.” </p>
<p>Steve gets up from the couch letting Eddie’s head lay back on the brown leather couch. “I’m going to go check on him. Don’t wait up. I’ll lock up before I come upstairs.” </p>
<p>“Kay.” Danny resumes rubbing Eddie’s belly as he watches Steve leave and oh boy does he love watching him leave. Even if he hates to see him go.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>2120 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Scott’s Room. </strong>
</p>
<p>“Already packed and ready to go tomorrow?” Steve asks the obligatory question as he already sees his brothers’ opened but packed rucksack by the door. Both Scott’s gear he’ll need through the day and Jax’s extra doggy equipment packed up in the bag, that won’t fit directly onto Jax’s tactical service dog vest, that he wears. </p>
<p>“Uh huh all ready to go, next step right.” Scott says from where he’s tucked himself under his covers prosthetic leg lying on the floor out of the way by his bed. Crutches within easy reach if he needs to get up to pee in the middle of the night. </p>
<p>“Good. Gone pee, got water, brush teeth all that good stuff?” Steve asks. He wasn’t asking to annoy his brother or mother him. Scott genuinely forgot to do things if he wasn’t reminded or it wasn’t written down where he can see it. </p>
<p>“Yep all checked off and everything.” Scott remarks as he dog ears a page in the book he was reading. Steve doesn’t remark on the title of the book when he sees the cover. <span class="u">Good Night Moon. </span></p>
<p>“You know Scott if you want I could read to you sometimes, if you wanted.” Steve walks closer over to his brother's bed. Jax barely even lifts his head when the other tall man sits near him on the bed. </p>
<p>“No you don’t have too. I’m...I’m okay I can read to myself. I should practice anyway.” </p>
<p>“Not when you’re tired you can’t, but okay. Just know the offers still there if you want it Scott. Night.” Steve gets up from the bed and makes his way back over to the door. </p>
<p>Scott bites his lip nervously toying with the ear of the teddy bear Gracie got him back when he was first in the ICU at the hospital. </p>
<p>“Wait! Steve stays with me. Please.” Scott asks. Steve smiles to himself, but turns back around anyway hand moves off the door knob. </p>
<p>“Sure Scott I’ll stay.” Steve walks back over to the bunk bed, he shucks out of his jeans and t-shirt leaving himself in his boxers. “Night Scottie.” Steve climbs up the ladder at the end of the bunk and on to the top bunk and gets under the covers. It’s been a long time since he slept in a bunk bed. It almost makes him feel like a kid again back in the Boy Scouts at camp. </p>
<p>“Night Stevie.” Scott whispers down below and snuggles back under the covers of his own bed. Jax at his feet and three stuffies around him.</p>
<hr/>
<p> Danny wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, his SuperSEAL pillow of a husband not there. His side of the bed is still cold. He never came to bed. Danny rolls over to check the time. 2:37 AM blares back at him in angry red lights of Steve’s alarm clock. </p>
<p>He suspects Steve fell asleep on the couch after checking on Scott not quite making it back up to their room. He’ll probably find him asleep in the recliner like has before some nights. Danny pulls on a pair of sleep pants and gets out of bed in his search of his wayward husband. </p>
<p>As he walks down the hall he hears the soft little snuffles of Charlie in his room fast asleep. He makes it to the stairs and walks down making it to the bottom of the staircase. The alarm was not armed, and Steve was not on the couch with Eddie like he thought he would be. Danny quickly arms their alarm system. Eddie though was on the couch head pillowed on one end of the couch, soft dog like noises come from his mouth. </p>
<p>It sounds like he’s dreaming. Danny’s always wondered what Eddie dreamed of, of what dogs dream of in general. Of normal dog like things like chasing squirrels or whatever would pass for something chasable on this rock. Since squirrels don’t inhabit the island. Or if Eddie dreamed of his old human partner that he had at the DEA. Or he dreamed of Steve, his new human friend and his little Charlie or his new four-legged friend Jax, the German shepherd. </p>
<p>Okay it’s way too early and he’s tired his thoughts are all over the place. Danny hears the sound of snoring coming from the right. That can’t be right Scott doesn’t snore, but he knows his husband does sometimes. Moving towards the sounds he realizes it coming from Scott’s room. The other man’s door is left open a jar for Jax so he can get out if he needs to. He opens the door and sees Scott sound asleep Jax at the man’s feet and stuffed teddy secured under his arm. </p>
<p>He can easily guess what happened. The two talked and then Steve went to leave and Scott asked him to stay. Danny knows when Scott asks his brother to stay he can hardly say no. He rarely does. Danny quietly pads across the room and climbs up two rungs on the ladder to see his husband lying flat out on his back-right hand over his head snoring up a storm. </p>
<p>“You’re a good big brother Steve.” Danny whispers softly. His heart aches still for his own younger brother Matty. Does he think Steve’s a better older brother than he was to his own brother Matty. No that’s not it. It just hurts right in the feels sometimes to see his husband getting to have that interaction with his brother, that Danny’ll never have again with his own brother. Danny quickly one hand still on a ladder rung wipes a tear from his right eye and then climbs back down and walks back over to the door. “Night babe.” </p>
<p>Danny heads back upstairs their bedroom, and climbs back into bed instantly clutching Steve’s pillow like it’s a lifeline and he’s a million miles away and not just downstairs sleeping in Scott’s room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The Next Morning - 0750 Hours. 28 October 2019 - Monday - McGarrett Williams Residence</strong>
</p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): Just dropped mini me off at school. Joanie also wishes her Uncle Scott to have a good first day today. We have such a great kid and a great niece too.</p>
<ul>
<li>7:50 AM </li>
</ul>
<p>Danno: We do D, we really do. Making breakfast for us all. Scott’s up and dressed. Seems okay this morning. Not exactly happy or not not excited either. Must be the Monday blues. </p>
<ul>
<li>7:52 AM </li>
</ul>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): I’ll stop by the bakery on the way home. I think I know just what can fix this.</p>
<ul>
<li>7:53 AM</li>
</ul>
<p>Danno: You’re not texting and driving, right???? </p>
<ul>
<li>7:54 AM </li>
</ul>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): No you animal voice to text duh are you rolling your eyes I feel like you are?</p>
<ul>
<li>7:54 AM</li>
</ul>
<p>Danno: I am you know me so well :)</p>
<ul>
<li>7:56 AM </li>
</ul>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): Hurry home I miss you. </p>
<ul>
<li>7:57 AM </li>
</ul>
<p>Danno: Miss you more </p>
<ul>
<li>7:58 AM </li>
</ul>
<p>“Dad!! Danno!!! Uncle Scott I’m home.” Grace calls out into the house. </p>
<p>“In the kitchen Grace.” Danny exclaims from where he sipping his second mug of coffee. Bag from Liliha’s Bakery on the counter. </p>
<p>Danny hears the footsteps of his daughter walking into the kitchen. “Morning Gracie.” Steve greets his daughter. “Have a good time at Jake’s last night?” </p>
<p>“Yeah we watched a good four or five movies last night with Cooper and Wyatt. Mr. Sullivan come over at around midnight to check up on us.” </p>
<p>“Oh that’s nice of him.” Danny replies. </p>
<p>“I guess it’s this standing arrangement that he and Uncle Scott have if he and Aunt Brooke are ever out of the house for a long time.” </p>
<p>“It’s just to make sure you’re all safe and not eating too much junk food or staying up too late.” Steve assures his daughter. </p>
<p>“Are those Malasadas from the Liliha’s’?” Grace asks, eyeing the white bag.</p>
<p>“They are get’im while they’re hot we’ve all already had our fill.” Steve pushes the bag over to her. </p>
<p>“Where is Uncle Scott by the way I want to see him before I go back over to his house. And basically spend the whole day there.” </p>
<p>“Out for a walk on the beach with Jax.” Danny replies walking over to the sink to rinse out his coffee mug. </p>
<p>“Okay I’m going to head upstairs and pack a bag real quick. I’ll be back tonight for dinner. What are we having?” </p>
<p>“Don’t know yet Monkey. I figured we’d let your Uncle choose it being his first day at his day center and all.” </p>
<p>“Okay that’s fine with me. Though my vote is Chinese if he wants ideas.” </p>
<p>Grace walks back out of the kitchen two Malasadas in a napkin up to her room to pack a day bag. Scott and Jax walk back into the house through the open door of the lanai and Danny can hear him talking to Jax and Eddie. </p>
<p>“Oh I knew I smelt something good.” Scott says walking into the kitchen Jax and Eddie behind him. Both dogs eye the white bag on the counter. </p>
<p>“Malasadas with powdered sugar...” </p>
<p>“My favorite. Thanks Danny. Hey, isn't it about the time you left for work?”</p>
<p>Danny looks down at his watch. It was, but Lou could hold down the fort for a few more minutes. “You’ll do great today Scott I know it. Just take it one day at a time. I’m sure if you really don’t like Steve’ll be able to find another program your doctor can recommend maybe.” </p>
<p>“Uh thanks Danny.” Scott goes to rub his arm, but Jax interrupts him with a bump of his head on his hand. Scott ends up scratching Jax’s head instead. “Where’s Steve?” He asks, having taken a bite of his malasada and swallowed. </p>
<p>“I think I saw him go to your room.” Danny says. “I’ve got to get going tell Steve I’ll see him at work, okay.” </p>
<p>“Okay Danny have a good day.” </p>
<p>“You too Scott.” Danny walks back through the door he grabs his keys out of the bowl from the front door and hops in his black 2019 Camaro SS. He truly loves when he gets to drive his car. He’ll get to drive his car for the next three months while Scott goes to his day center program, which Steve has to drive him to. Danny puts the key in the ignition and than backs out of the driveway leaving Steve’s red Silverado in the drive.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Scott is in the kitchen still when Grace comes in and sticks her head in the fridge. She comes back out with two purple Gatorades and puts them in a cool bag. “Hi Uncle Scott, you don’t mind, do you?” Grace asks gesturing to the Gatorades she knows are her Uncles’ favorite. </p>
<p>“No it’s okay Grace I know I’m out at the house anyway. How’s it look by the way. Did the boys decorate?” </p>
<p>“Yes, they did according to your precise instructions apparently, it looks really cool. No wonder kids in your neighborhood say your house in one of the best. Have a look.” Grace gets out her phone to show her Uncle pictures of his house decorated for Halloween. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah these are really cool. The cobwebs up on the upper windows really make it I think don’t you Gracie?” </p>
<p>“I like the ghouls and ghosts and the Grim Reaper iin the front yard personally. Cooper like the yellow Hazard tape on all the windows really authentic. That isn’t really police tape, is it?” </p>
<p>Scott looks at Grace funny. “What. no of course not we got a warning two years ago by HPD if we ‘acquired’ anymore real life props from them. It’s from a Halloween store.” </p>
<p>“Oh okay that’s good. I don’t think Duke would want to come over to your house again in that capacity.” </p>
<p>“No I don’t think he would. What are your plans for Halloween?” </p>
<p>“Me, oh Halloween party with some friends, who went to local community colleges and aren’t stuck on a campus somewhere.” </p>
<p>“Cool. I hope it’s fun. But not too fun, right?” </p>
<p>“Right Uncle Scott. I’ll be sure to tell Jake and Cooper. Speaking of those two I should probably get back before Jake sends out a search party for me. I hope you have a great first day Uncle I love you.” </p>
<p>“Love you too Grace Face. You know my house is your house mi casa es su casa as long as you  want to stay however many times you go over there is fine with me. I’m glad Jake has a friend like you.” Scott walks the short distance between them and hugs his niece. Scott waves to her as she leaves through the kitchen door and waits until he hears the car engine turnover and pulls out of the drive, for him to leave the kitchen. </p>
<p>Scott walks into his room Jax is in his dog bed next to Scott’s drawing desk. His bed is made, because he made it and not Steve. Everything seems to be in order how he left it. He walks over to his book case and grabs the I SPY book he was looking at two days ago, and hops onto his bed. </p>
<p>Scott!!! Where are you?” Steve is calling through the house. “We need to get going or you’ll be late.” </p>
<p>“In my room.” Scott calls back. At the mention of ‘going’ Scott’s heart starts beating a bit faster, his heart thundering in his chest. No he doesn’t want to go, Steve can’t make him. He’ll just stay here with Eddie and Jax all day. He can do that because he's a grown ass adult. </p>
<p>“There you are. Ready to go Scott?” </p>
<p>“No Steve.” Scott says slowly not really meeting his brother’s eyes. “I don’t want to go.” Steve realizes slowly it’s not a defiant ‘I don’t want to go.’ This is a ‘I’m scared big bro help me’ I don’t want to go. </p>
<p>Steve’s over to his brother’s side in a few long strides, sitting next to him on his left side. Jax looks up from his dog bed ears alert and the changing atmosphere. </p>
<p>“Why not I’m sure you’ll have fun. Learn some new things. Make a friend or two?” </p>
<p>Scott fiddles with the end of the blanket at the top of his bed. “What if nobody likes me Stevie? What if I’m all alone, and no body’ll talk to me? What if they’re mean?” Scott rattles off these questions in such a way that makes Steve feel so helpless at his brother’s tone. </p>
<p>He knew his brother may have had insecurities, but he had no idea they ran this deep. “Scott I’m sure someone will like you. You’re a very likeable guy. A lot of people like you. You can talk up a storm when someone gets you going on something you know or like.” </p>
<p>Scott runs circles with his ring finger in the blanket to his right. “I...I had a sad dream last night. They were all laughing at me. And...and pointing and calling me names. Nobody liked me and I had to sit by myself all alone.” Scott’s got tears running down his face now, and Jax has hopped up on the right side of the bed next to his person. Jax puts his head on Scott’s lap, and Scott’s head goes almost instantly into Jax’s soft brown and black fur. Deep pressure therapy is proven to help those with anxiety and quelling oncoming attacks. </p>
<p>“Oh, Scott it’ll be okay.” Steve says rubbing a comforting hand over his brother’s back. “The staff know about all their clients' medical needs. In case of emergency.” </p>
<p>Scott sniffs pathetically wiping his nose on the back of his right hand. “Really? They won’t laugh at me.” </p>
<p>“No Scott, they won’t that I promise you.” </p>
<p>“You, you can’t promise that though. You don’t know. What if they do? What if I have to sit all by myself. Please don’t make me go Stevie I don’t want to go please.” Scott leans into his brother’s right side and hides his face in the other man’s neck. </p>
<p>“Scott, I’m sorry I was wrong to promise you something like that. One thing I can promise is that if you really don’t like it. Or it’s not a really good fit. I’ll look up another good place for you to go.” </p>
<p>“You will Stevie?” Scott looks up into his brother’s eyes, his own still watery with tears. </p>
<p>“I will now come’on and give me a hug.” Steve asks, wrapping his arms around his brother. Jax scooting his head into the middle wanting in and on the hugging action. “Hi Jaxxy yes I see you too boy.” Steve rubs under the shepherd’s chin knowing he likes a good chin scratch. </p>
<p>The two brothers pull a part after a minute. “Oh man I’m a real mess aren’t I? You can say it. I won’t take it personally.” Scott tries to joke at his own expense. He really can’t help it. His emotional overloads or outburst. He forgets they can go either way. It’s not him just getting mad and blowing top all the time. It's this a lot of the time too, crying and getting overly upset over some things. </p>
<p>“No Scott you know I’d never. Alright you are a mess, you look like a bloated blotchy thing.” </p>
<p>“Yeah and you’d looked about ready to give someone the business end of your foot up their ass.” </p>
<p>Both brothers laugh at that. And there it is status quo returned equilibrium restored. “Okay smartass now we really need to go, you're already late and I’m going to be even more late to work.” </p>
<p>“Good thing you’re the boss huh.” </p>
<p>“It’s my partner I’m worried about.” Steve fires back smiling. “You know how he worries.” </p>
<p>“Don’t I know it. Jax, come. You ready to go to work, boy!?” Jax’s ears perk up at the words. He likes working a lot and he enjoys it. But he also likes these times relaxing with his human and his human’s friends. Jax gets up from his bed and trots over to where Scott keeps his vest and harness. Scott makes quick work of the vest making sure all of Jax’s essentials are in it as well as a few of his own, clips on his leash and walks out of his bedroom Steve behind carrying his rucksack.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1019 Hours. Iolani Palace  - Five-0 Headquarters. Parking Lot. Honolulu, Oahu. </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott is forty minutes late when Steve pulls up and walks Scott and Jax into the building where Scott’s day center program is held. The head administrator meets them and tells Steve and Scott it isn’t a problem first days are always hard. The head administrator tells Steve and Scott what the daily schedule is like and if Scott would like to go and meet some of the other patients in the big blue room. Steve is also told there are weekly reports that Steve can get on Scott’s progress if he asks for them. Scott’s already made tremendous progress from when he was an inpatient at Tripler he could barely write his own name then and now he can do that, and write at most one paragraph of memorized text. </p>
<p>It’s harder to leave Scott than he thought as he watched his brother and Jax being led off down the hall, and away from him. His phone gets an angry sounding beep and shrill text tone. It’s not angry, it just sounds like that to Steve’s brain. </p>
<p>It’s a text from Danny. Uh oh. </p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): You coming up to the office anytime 2day or you just going to sit in the truck all day? </p>
<p>- 10:16 AM</p>
<p>Danno: Sorry lost in thought </p>
<p>- 10:19 AM </p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): Don’t be first days are always hard, remember Charlie’s first day of school? </p>
<p>- 10:20 AM</p>
<p>Danno: I do. You should have heard Scott this morning D, he sounded so sad. He had a sad dream.</p>
<p>- 10:21 AM </p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): What??? He didn’t come to one of us?</p>
<p>- 10:21 AM</p>
<p>Danno: Jax helped him calm down. He’s a great self-soother. </p>
<p>- 10:22 AM</p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): What about?</p>
<p>- 10:23 AM </p>
<p>Danno: The other clients at the center, he thinks they won’t be nice, make fun of him etc.</p>
<p>- 10:24 AM </p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): Poor guy</p>
<p>- 10:25 AM </p>
<p>Danno: I just wanted to wrap him up in the fluffiest blanket this morning and hide for rest of day :(</p>
<p>- 10:26 AM </p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): He’ll come out the other side just fine. You remember Charlie’s first day of sleep away camp?</p>
<p>- 10:26 AM </p>
<p>Danno: I know he was scared and didn’t want to leave us. He loved it in the end and wanted to go back the next time. </p>
<p>- 10:27 AM </p>
<p>Neanderthal (Steve): There’s your answer Steven Scott’s a grown man he can handle himself, and with Jax by his side...</p>
<p>- 10:28 AM </p>
<p>Danno: I’m coming up. There better be coco puffs left Daniel.</p>
<p>- 10:30 AM </p>
<p>Steve had seen Lou carrying in a box from Liliha’s bakery, but hadn’t gotten out of the truck at that point. Steve closes out of the messages app on his phone and rechecks he has everything he needs for the day and climbs out of his truck heading into the office. It’s going to be a long day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>5 Hours Later - 1430 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Steve’s Office. </strong>
</p>
<p>Not nearly quitting time yet, but Steve gets a pass since a) he’s the boss and b) he has to pick up his brother from his first day at his day center program today. Steve really hopes it went well, and his brother’s fears were unfounded, valid, but he hopes they didn’t come true. </p>
<p>It’s 2:30 pm and Scott’s day center gets out at exactly 3 pm. Steve’s itching to get out of the office. It’s been paperwork after paperwork pile and acquisition form after acquisition form. Danny had left thirty minutes ago to go and pick up Charlie from school which gets out in fifteen minutes now. </p>
<p>There’s a knock on Steve’s office door. It’s Lou. “Hey man isn’t it time you got out of here go get your brother. We got from here the rest of day. We’ll call you or Danny if anything comes up.” </p>
<p>Steve’s up on his feet in minutes grabbing his keys and wallet, and closing his laptop on the way out the door. He claps Lou on the shoulder on his way out. “Thanks Lou I appreciate it.” </p>
<p>“No worries brother. Now get going before you’re late.” Lou tells his friend. Steve waves again to Lou and heads for the stairs instead of the elevator to take him down to the ground floor of the palace. </p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>1500 Hours. Rehabilitation Outpatient Facility. </strong> <strong>236 N. Kuakini St. Honolulu. </strong></p>
<p>Steve pulls up in his truck to the front entrance of the REHAB hospital Scott spent the majority of his day at today. Steve gets out the truck and walks into the building. He walks to the area of where patients were picked up at the end of the day waiting for Scott to come out. It doesn’t take long for him to come out, and Steve’s hackles are immediately raised, his overprotective brother instincts kicked into high gear when he sees his brother come out in a transport wheelchair. Jax is trotting along by his side, and even he seems upset somehow in only a way a dog can be upset. </p>
<p>“What happened Scott? Are you okay?” Steve asks worriedly, looking up over the one of the workers at the center whose name is Akelo. </p>
<p>Scott looks down at his lap and rubs at the juncture where his stump fits into his prosthetic. It kinda hurts and is a little sore. “I tripped and fell while I was walking.” Scott tells his brother. </p>
<p>“There was a chair that another patient hadn’t pushed in all the way and Scott tripped up on one of the legs and fell forward. The force of the fall pulled his prosthetic off.” </p>
<p>"Why wasn’t I called immediately when it happened? He’s clearly hurting and needs to go to the hospital?” </p>
<p>“We aren’t authorized to transport patients, we’re an outpatient facility Commander.” </p>
<p>“Well than you could have called an ambulance than. Clearly you aren’t prepared to take care of all your patients' needs here.” </p>
<p>Akelo is astonished at the Commander’s words. “Commander we try to help everyone we can here, it's just your brother Scott he has different needs.” </p>
<p>Steve looks at his brother’s face and his micro expressions which he’s been able to read over the years. His brother doesn’t like it here and there’s more to it than he’s letting on. Whatever the reason it doesn’t matter. His brother is unhappy where he’s currently at and that’s not good. So motion set in place to get Scott out of this rehab center is first thing on Steve’s mind. </p>
<p>“Clearly Scott isn’t receiving the care I thought he would here? I’m withdrawing his plan of care here, and we’ll find somewhere else to continue his rehab.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry it didn’t work out here for you Scott. I hope you can get better soon.” Akelo told him. He only follows as far as Steve’s truck because the wheelchair is center property and he needs it back. Once Scott is in the front seat of the truck and Jax secured in his dog harness in the backseat of the truck, the Hawaiian staff member at the center takes the wheelchair and doesn’t look back at the red Silverado pulling out of the parking lot.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1540 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - Adult Psychology 4th Floor D wing. Moanalua, Oahu. </strong>
</p>
<p>“Do you want me to go in with you?” Steve asks his brother who’s holding Jax’s leash in his right hand. </p>
<p>“Nope we’re good here aren’t we Jax?” Scott asks his furry four-legged partner. Scott feels the rough texture of Jax’s tongue over his right hand briefly. “I’m good here Steve really. Go home see Charlie Danny.” </p>
<p>Okay if you’re sure. I’ll be back at 5 to pick you up.” Steve turns to leave his brother at the door, but turns around again, “Oh before I forget what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?” Steve gets a shrug of shoulders back in response. “Okay than, Grace votes for Chinese that good with you?” Another shrug of the shoulders from Scott. “I’m going to go now Scott. I’ll be back to pick you up just text me when you’re done okay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah sure can do.” Scott doesn’t even look back at his brother as he walks through the door of the psychology clinic and into the waiting room. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1642 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Living Room. 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>“You know babe staring at your phone waiting for a text isn’t going to make time go by faster.” Danny comments as he comes and sits in the armchair across from the couch. </p>
<p>“I know Danny. I just can’t help but think, would what happened today have happened at all?"</p>
<p> "If I made him go to a rehab facility one might I add that wasn’t suitable for him at all. All those patients lost their limbs to diabetes or vascular disease and were almost overweight, middle aged men. Some had strokes or TBI from falls, but they were all much worse off than Scott permanently in wheelchairs. Nonverbal Danny what did I do? What did I expose Scott too?” </p>
<p>“Whoa whoa easy there SuperSEAL. None of what happened you could have possibly known. It was patient confidentiality that kept that information from you. You have to respect that on some level.” </p>
<p>“I thought I was doing the right thing by vying for him to go to an outpatient facility closer to home so he could be surrounded by family. I guess I forgot, huh how ironic family comes in different shapes and forms. The staff and other patients there get Scott may not have exactly the same experience as Scott, but they do have shared commonalities in their injuries. I saw in the PT gym how alive he came when he was in there. I never should have let his doctors release him.” </p>
<p>“Hey now Steven don’t put this all on yourself accidents happen. Who's to say Scott wouldn’t have gotten up tomorrow and taken a fall or tripped while walking Jax or tripped over one of Charlie’s toys or his own. He just fell, it may have been embarrassing for him, but it’s not the end of the world. He doesn’t hate you. Won’t think you the devil incarnate for making him go to that rehab place today.” Danny tries explaining to his husband trying to soothe his worries. </p>
<p>“I’ve got to call Tripler. Call his rehabilitation team, call Mark his prosthetist, see what he wants to do with Scott.” </p>
<p>“He’s going to have to go back as an in-patient isn’t he?” Danny states rather than asks.</p>
<p>“He is but it’s for the best. It’ll probably only be for a month, maybe a month in a half at most.” Steve speculates. </p>
<p>“There you go now you see Scott’ll have a new goal to complete rehab for his TBI by Christmas time, and be home for good. I’m not saying he won’t ever grace Tripler’s doors with his presence again. I just mean it hopefully won’t be for something more severe than a sprained ankle this time.” </p>
<p>“I agree we’ve all been through a lot in the past five years hell the past five months. I still don’t think Scott’s come to terms with Brandon’s death yet.” </p>
<p>“Well that’s what his therapy sessions with his psychologist are for. To have him talk about that and other things that may be bothering him without judgement. It’s part of his rehabilitation plan.” </p>
<p>“It’s time.” Steve says suddenly looking down at his phone, a single simple text from his brother flashes up on his screen. </p>
<p>Scott: I’m done waiting inside on the bench.</p>
<p>- 5:03 PM </p>
<p>Steve: I’m on my way hang tight.</p>
<p>- 5:04 PM</p>
<p>“We should be back by six at the latest.” Steve tells Danny. </p>
<p>“Okay babe. I’ll be here and dinner should be here by than too.” </p>
<p>“Love you D.” </p>
<p>“Love you too Steve.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next two days are filled with doctor’s appointments and re-assessments for Scott to get readmitted to Tripler for the rest of his rehabilitation as an inpatient once again. Tripler only does outpatient care for certain departments and the major trauma rehabilitation ward isn’t one of them. Scott unfortunately was a case of ‘too fast too soon.’ His doctor’s had let him be released into the care of his brother against their better judgements, but Scott never knew this though and never would. He’d just always believe it was the epic spill he took at that awful rehab facility.</p>
<p>Scott’s prosthetist Mark tells him that Tuesday morning that he’ll have to stay off of his leg for two days which means he can’t wear his prosthetic again until the swelling goes down. </p>
<p>“Can I still walk though Mark?” Scott asks looking behind Mark at the mirror he has in his office looking at the back of the other man’s head. “I kind of have plans for Thursday. Trick or treating with kiddos in my family.” </p>
<p>“Yes you will be able to probably just not to for as long as you would have been able with your prosthetic as you’ll be using your four arm crutches to walk.” Mark explains to Scott. </p>
<p>“Okay good I guess I can work with that. I can make that work. I was going to use my crutches anyway as a prop for my costume.” </p>
<p>“Oh, what are you going as, first Halloweens for amputees are fun for most people. Depending where they are in their recovery.” </p>
<p>“It’s a surprise I’m not telling anyone especially Mr. Nosey over here.” Scott thumbs a finger over at Steve. </p>
<p>“What me. I have no idea what you're talking about?” Steve says innocently. </p>
<p>“Liar I know you and Danny have been angling to get a peek at my costume and the kids costumes since they all go together.” </p>
<p>“Alright so sue me for trying to have a little fun. You had a case last year and couldn’t partake in the nights’ festivities.” </p>
<p>“Yeah last year sucked. And it was ten levels of crazy and strange.” </p>
<p>“Okay Scott that’s all I’ve got for you today. Ice your knee two days a day, and then put lotion on it at night before you go to bed. It’ll help soothe the redness.” Mark tells his patient. </p>
<p>“Thanks Mark. In case I don’t see you again before I’m readmitted, Happy Halloween for Thursday.” </p>
<p>“Happy Halloween to you too, Scott. Commander.” Mark waved at the two brothers as they left his office. The two brothers walked out of the office and headed back out towards the elevator, and back home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1700 Hours. 31 October 2019 - McGarrett-Williams Residence, 2727 Piikoi Street, Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>Trick or treaters are out and about all over the island tonight from Honolulu to Fort Shafter the Army. Thursday Halloween night has finally arrived and the kids couldn’t be more excited, including Scott. He’s a real big kid at heart and it’s been a long time since he’s been able to spend a Halloween with any of the kids in his life since his own sons were in elementary school. </p>
<p> His impending re-admittance to the hospital is far from his mind right now. He went over to his house and gathered his boys together along with Brooke and told them the minute he knew he’d have to go back into the hospital. He reassured his sons and Brooke that he was okay now, just that the outpatient facility didn’t work out like he had wanted. So the only other option for him was to complete the rest of his rehab for his traumatic brain injury was to do so as an inpatient again. </p>
<p>Halloween night has by far become one of Steve’s favorite nights of the year. He loved Halloween as a kid getting dressed up and getting candy. Even if he did end up having to take both Scott and Mary when they were old enough. Steve was twelve, Scott was ten, and Mary was eight when Steve had his first venture into taking his two younger siblings out trick or treating by himself without their mom. Dad had always had to work, but Mom she’d thought Steve was old enough at twelve and responsible enough to go around the neighborhood by himself with his siblings. Doris would stay back home and she’d hand out candy to the kids that came to the door. </p>
<p>As Steve got older though after his dad shipped him and Scott off to the Army Navy Academy and Mary to Aunt Deb’s in LA they were already well past the trick or treating age. Halloween was no longer fun for either boy or Mary. </p>
<p>Now though  that Steve was an adult with a husband and children and a young niece, Charlie’s age. Halloween was full of childlike wonder and excitement again for Steve. He got to see the excitement on his Charlie’s face when Danno finally said that this year he was old enough to pick out his own costume and his own pumpkin. He got to see Joanie light up when Mary said she was taking the night off to go trick or treating with Joanie. </p>
<p>There were many new family traditions he got to make with his own kids that and his siblings never really got. Probably his most favorite Halloween pastime was trying to scare the pants off his husband. Each year since they’d gotten married or heck a few years before when they were still officially dating then Steve would go to the local halloween store and buy the scariest Halloween mask he could find. He’d hide it in their shared closet and then on Halloween night, he’d put it on to try to scare the shorter man. </p>
<p>Alas he’d yet to be successful. In scaring his husband or the neighborhood kids that came around Piikoi street looking for treats. They definitely weren’t getting any frights or scares out the inhabitants of the McGarrett-Williams home tonight. </p>
<p>“Really nothing, not scared at all?” Steve asks the two trick treaters. They just stare at him. Steve lifts his masks up, and reaches into a bowl of candy to give to the two kids. “Happy Halloween.” </p>
<p>“Mahalo.” The two trick or treaters thank Steve and walk away Steve closes the door for a minute just comes through from the kitchen with another bowl of candy. Junior had stopped by about an hour earlier to help out with the trick or treating duty before he and Steve were going to go to a Halloween party hosted by Flippa and Kamekona. </p>
<p>The doorbell rings again and its only now ten minutes past 5 o’clock. Junior goes to answer the door while Steve answers a phone call. </p>
<p>“Trick or treat Junior.” Two very recognizable voices exclaim. Their parents right behind them, both dressed up as well. </p>
<p>“Very cool costumes kids. Come on in.” Junior moves out of the way so Joanie and Caleb can come inside. Mary Steve’s sister Joanie’s mom and Lane Caleb’s dad follow behind their baby sharks.  </p>
<p>Junior closes the door again just as Steve gets off the phone with Max, a long time friend and former medical examiner for the team. He took a job without borders in Africa and now has an adopted son. He was looking forward to seeing his old friend, and catching up. The rest of the team were already over at Flippa’s, Quinn, Tani, and Noelani were there. </p>
<p>Steve was just doing trick or treat duty with Junior and than they’d head over. He was also at the house of course to see off his husband in his Halloween costume that he’s now just been clued into what the theme was two days ago. Danny had to admit he was perfectly happy with his costume even though Steve might not be once he saw it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Danny was getting ready in Scott’s room helping him with his costume as well putting all the finishing touches on his own costume. </p>
<p>“If you weren’t my brother in law and married I’d say you make a very sexy lifeguard Williams.” Scott comments as Danny wraps Scott’s head in gauze with fake blood on it. </p>
<p>“You think, it doesn’t look too much?” Danny asks, glancing down at his red boardies and white tank top that says LifeGuard on the front of it in red. He’s also got a whistle around his neck and black Oakley sunglasses atop his head. He’s wearing plain black slippahs on his feet as well, and that completes his costume. “</p>
<p>“Nope just perfect I think Steve’ll like it. Plus he always says you’re funnier in short pants. Also showing off those ripped arms of yours. Yes, this is the best Halloween costume yet.” </p>
<p>“It’s the only time I’ve got into a costume besides that red cape I wore 8 years ago and Grace was a bumblebee.” </p>
<p>“You should dress up more often I mean Charlie’s getting a real kick out of this not just because of me. He likes you participating.” </p>
<p>“Danno!! Uncle Scott!!!” Comes Charlie’s exasperated voice from through Scott’s door. “Can I come in?” </p>
<p>“We’re coming out, Charlie, stay out there.” Steve was not against using his son to get a peek at his husband’s costume. </p>
<p>“Let’s go before we really do start a mini shark feeding frenzy.” Scott says as he has Danny hand him his leg. He knows Mark told him to use his crutches but he can’t pull off the look if he’s on crutches, and he certainly can’t walk with Jax either, so he needs to wear his leg tonight. Hence the wheelchair for later, because he knows he’s going to need it by the end of the night. </p>
<p>His wheelchair was already put in Lane’s SUV yesterday. There were four adults taking three kids trick or treating. A bit extreme, no not when one of them couldn’t drive and with Danny and Lane’s jobs they could be called away at any minute hence the two cars being taken. </p>
<p>The two men walk out of Scott’s room finally revealing their costumes to Steve as they come around the corner. </p>
<p>“Whoa make way for super Danno the lifeguard and his shark attack victim, nice touch with all the bandages Scott, and the ripped rash guard.” Scott praises both his husband’s and his brother’s costume. “Now the little baby sharks and the other lifeguard make sense.” </p>
<p>A shark attack victim and his sexy lifeguard rescuer nice first costume big bro.” Mary complements Scott. </p>
<p>“Thanks Mare it was the simplest one I could think off and easily pull off with taking Jax along as well.” </p>
<p>“Okay I think we should go now.” Lane asserts. “Especially if we want to hit Kahala I hear they have out full size giant candy bars.” </p>
<p>“Oh Danno Uncle Scott, Mommy lets go let’s go.” The three kids chorus. </p>
<p>“Kids go follow Lane to his car. We’ll be there in a minute.” Danny tells the kids as they start to follow Mary and Lane outside. Once they’re gone Danny speaks again. “We’ll be gone only a couple of hours. We should be back by 9:00, 9:30 at the latest.” Danny tells Steve. </p>
<p>“We’re only planning on hitting three of the biggest neighborhoods on the island. Maybe hit one of the malls if we’re not all too tired by then.” Scott adds on. </p>
<p>“Have fun you guys don’t eat too much candy now. Be safe out there you don’t know who's out there or what could go bump in the night.” </p>
<p>“We will I think this’ll be a good experience for everyone.” </p>
<p>“Or it could go completely the opposite.” Danny reminds his brother in law. </p>
<p>“You with the Mr. Negativity and pessimism must you always jump to the worst conclusion.” </p>
<p>“I’m just being realistic Scott especially with past Halloweens.” </p>
<p>“I’d like to just suspend my belief for one night and just have fun with you, Mare, Lane and the kids.” </p>
<p>“Okay time to go you two, and Jax too.” Steve nods down to the shepherd and scratches his head. Steve turns to Eddie who is dressed up as a ferocious lion, but is anything but of course. “Eddie watch the house while we’re gone, be a good boy.” </p>
<p>“Caught a missing person’s case.” Steve tells the two men. When they look at him questioningly. </p>
<p>“You be careful and come home to me Steven.” </p>
<p>“Will do Danno. Have fun again you too.” Steve heads out the door behind Danny and Scott walking Jax out of the house and locking up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1938 Hours. McGarrett Residence - 91-1020 Kaiwana St, Ewa Beach, HI 96706</strong>
</p>
<p>Second stop of the night after driving all the way over to Kahala for giant candy bars and a few frights and delights was of course the McGarrett house. Scott could see his house was quite heavily trafficked and that made him feel really good. His house was always a hit with the neighborhood kids when the boys were younger. It only got better as the boys got older. </p>
<p>Parking the cars on the street the kids descended on the house running up as a group of older kids about ten or eleven came back with large quantities of candy. </p>
<p>Scott had said that his boys could invite friends over and help out with trick or treaters. So, Logan, Kale, and Tommy Montgomery were there at the house, with Jake and Cooper. Wyatt and David had gone out trick or treating with their buddy Aaron Montgomery Tommy’s younger brother. As it was their last year to trick or treat legally, being that they were fourteen years old. Scott hoped his boys didn’t get into too much trouble or worse let get HPD involved somehow. </p>
<p>“Trick or Treat!!!” Caleb, Joanie and Charlie chorus along with Scott as he and Jax hold out Halloween buckets for candy. </p>
<p>“Well what do we have here?” Logan asks the small group. “Yo Jake you gotta get out here and see this!” </p>
<p>Jake comes walking out to the front door in his Indiana Jones costume to see his dad, his uncles and the younger kids of the Ohana in their group costume. </p>
<p>“Treat or treat son.” Scott proclaims offering up his bucket and Jax steps forward with a bucket of his own in his mouth. Jake grabs a bowl and candy and puts two pieces each in their bags. The candy in Jax’s bucket was for Scott; everyone knew dogs couldn’t have candy or chocolate. </p>
<p>“Great costume dad.” Cooper tells his Dad as he slides past his brother and towards the garage dressed as a hot dog.</p>
<p>“You too Coop. Have fun at your party.” Scott tells his middle son. </p>
<p>“Come on kids, Scott. We’ve got more houses on the street to get to.” Lane reminds them. Plus there’s a line now starting to form. So they all better skedaddle on forward. </p>
<p>“Onward!” Charlie yells and runs down the driveway with Caleb and Joanie following him. </p>
<p>The adults all chuckle at Charlie’s enthusiasm. It makes all of them feel ten years younger. Well the guys at least, being in their forties. They all wave goodbye and head on toward the next house across the street. </p>
<p>The house across the street was sparsely decorated, Lane thinks he remembers Tristan saying they got new neighbors across the street last month. So that made sense for the sparse decorations of a few fake cobwebs on the porch and two carved pumpkins on the porch. The lights are on so the kids run to the door, and ring the doorbell. </p>
<p>“Trick or treat!!” The kids exclaim happily with bright smiles on their faces. Scott standing right there with them, Jax on his right side. The three other adults are all standing back a ways behind the kids. </p>
<p>A young woman probably in her late twenties answers the door. An orange bowl filled with candy in her hands.</p>
<p>“Wow look at you three, so cute little sharks. And you are their attack victim.” The woman says gesturing to Scott. </p>
<p>“Yep and these two are the lifeguards that tried to save me.” Scott gestures to the two blond men behind him. </p>
<p>“Wow, very committed, you must have been that’s a very cool costume, surfer dude, how’d you attach the leg?” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Scott asks his friendly demeanor tapering off at the woman’s question. </p>
<p>“Your leg man. Where is it?”</p>
<p>Lane’s about to ask the woman just who she thinks she is asking Scott that. “This is a real prosthetic not some fake wooden peg leg. I’m missing a leg.” The woman’s eyes go wide in shock. “I told you I got attacked in a shark feeding frenzy.” Scott says with a straight face. </p>
<p>“Oh my I’m…I’m so sorry I didn’t even think.” </p>
<p>“It’s okay ma’am really it happened over the summer. You’re not the first one to think it was ‘a good or convincing costume’” </p>
<p>“Still I shouldn’t have just assumed.” </p>
<p>“It’s Halloween, it's okay, I guess this’ll be the one night a year where I can come up with new and interesting stories about how I lost it.” </p>
<p>“Uncle Scott…can we go to the next house now?” Caleb asks. </p>
<p>Scott turns to Caleb in his little shark costume identical to Charlie’s and Joanie’s. “Of course my little baby shark lets go you guys.” He and the kids and Lane start walking away before Scott turns back to the women. “Happy Halloween.” </p>
<p>“Happy Halloween to you too.” The woman says just before she’s greeting more other little trick or treaters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was twenty minutes later on their way to their last neighborhood for trick or treating that Lane got the call from HPD. He put in on speaker phone in the car, he only had Caleb in the backseat. Charlie and Joanie wanted to ride with their respective parents in Danny’s Camaro. </p>
<p>“Agent Sullivan, this is Officer Tanaka, we got a call about a noise complaint at a party that turned a shutdown because there was underage drinking.” </p>
<p>“What are you saying Officer Tanaka?” Lane asks. </p>
<p>“Sir I’m saying we found your daughter and one of her friends, Savannah Perry at the party.” </p>
<p>“You what!!” Lane exclaims losing his temper, he pulls over to the side of the road startling everyone in the car. </p>
<p>“No Agent Sullivan your daughter Paige and her friend Savannah blew a zero point zero were’re not charging them with anything I don’t even think they knew about the drinks at the party.” </p>
<p>“I’ll be there, in twenty-five minutes. Where are you holding them now?” </p>
<p>“At the house that we shut the party down at, until all parents or guardians are contacted.” </p>
<p>“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” Lane had to drop off Scott, Jax and Caleb, with Danny and Mary at the next neighborhood.</p>
<p>“We’ll be here waiting for you Agent Sullivan.” Officer Tanaka hung up his phone and looked over at the two young girls sitting on the curb. “You’re dad’ll be here in thirty minutes Ms. Sullivan.” </p>
<p>“What about my dad? Please don’t call him. I can go home with Paige and her dad’ll drop me off.” Savannah pleads with the cop.</p>
<p>“Our dads work together, Officer, at NCIS. My dad’s trustworthy.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry sweetie I have to call your dad.” Officer Tanaka tells Savannah. “Now what’s his number.” A flash of a thought crosses Savannah’s mind and she rattles off a number she now knows by heart.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>2040 Hours. 4205 Kahala Avenue - House Party Location - Diamond Head, Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>Lane pulls up into the street of the address of where the house party is located. Lights and sirens blaring, and then shutting off when he kills the ignition. Lane get’s out of his vehicle and walks over calmly to the officer in charge, who happened to be Officer Tanaka. </p>
<p>“Officer Tanaka I’m the father of Paige Sullivan, Agent Lane Sullivan NCIS.” Lane introduces himself. </p>
<p>“Agent Sullivan thank you for coming. Your daughter and her friend Savannah are over there. You can take them both home now.” Officer Tanaka shows Lane where his daughter is sitting on the curb in front of the house with Savannah and....Grace Williams in her own Halloween costume, dressed as Harley Quinn. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Officer. I’ll take the girls home now. You can be assured this’ll never happen again.” </p>
<p>“See that it doesn't those girls seem like good girls.” </p>
<p>“They are.” Lane replies and walks over towards the three girls. “Paige Harper Sullivan in the car now.” </p>
<p>“Daddy...I’m....” Paige starts to explain herself</p>
<p>“In the car now.” Lane uses his no, nonsense Agent voice. </p>
<p>“Yes Dad.” Paige gets up from the curb looking back at Grace and Savannah. Once he’s sure Paige is in the car he turns back to the two other girls.</p>
<p>“Grace, I’d say I’m surprised to see you, but I’m not in, I'm being honest.” Lane tells the eighteen-year-old daughter of Detective Williams. </p>
<p>“If it makes you feel any better sir. I did something similar to this when I was their age. I sort of gave them a girl talk you know.” </p>
<p>“I appreciate that Grace, really but Savannah shouldn’t have called you. I know you’re probably scared or worried about what your dad’ll think Savannah, but he’ll be even more upset that you called someone else and not him. You also lied to an officer of the law.” </p>
<p>“I know Mr. Sullivan, and I’m sorry I really am, I swear I won’t ever do anything like this again. I promise. It's not me you need to tell.” </p>
<p>“I’ll call him now.” Savannah says. Ten minutes later Savannah had ended the call with her very frantic and worried father telling him what she’d done and that Paige’s dad was here and that he’d bring her home. “He says I’m to come straight home. Mr. Sullivan.” </p>
<p>“You will be Savannah, go join Paige in the car please.” Lane calms his raising heart. </p>
<p>Grace gets up at this point from the curb and stands to her full 5’8 height. “You’re not going to call my dad are you Mr. Sullivan?” </p>
<p>“No Grace I’m not I know you were just thinking of the girls. You’re an adult and you can make your own decisions, and you did in the heat of the moment. You didn’t know what was happening.”</p>
<p>“They’re good kids Mr. Sullivan. They just wanted a bit more freedom is what they told me. I know from experience thirteen isn’t as old as they think it is.” </p>
<p>“You’re damn right it’s not. I’m sorry Grace I shouldn’t have said that I was just so worried. I’d gotten a text earlier about an escaped suspect that your dad’s team is trailing and if they’d gotten mixed up in that I don’t know what I’d do.” </p>
<p>“I can understand that Mr. Sullivan.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry if the girls pulled you away from a party Grace. I’ll let you get back to that. Just some friendly advice call your dad let him know.” </p>
<p>“Oh this...yeah, but I can celebrate a Halloween party next year. The girls were more important.” </p>
<p>“You’ve turned into a fine young lady Grace. I’m sure your Dads are proud.” </p>
<p>“They are Mr. Sullivan. Happy Halloween. Don’t go too hard on the girls, they're only kids.” Grace leaves with that parting remark and heads over to her car, and puts her car in drive and drives back to her party.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ride back to Ewa Beach is a quiet one. Paige and Savannah are quiet neither daring to speak. They both know the messed up big time by going to that party and lying to both of their dads about where they really were tonight. It’s forty-five minutes to get home to the Sullivan’s neighborhood and the Perry’s don’t live much further from them. </p>
<p>Savannah was dropped off in front of her house, her mom and dad both outside waiting for her looking disappointed. </p>
<p>“Straight upstairs young lady. We’ll be with you in a minute.” Imani tells her daughter. </p>
<p>“Yes Mom.” Savannah walks inside the house passed her parents. </p>
<p>“Thank you for picking them and bringing her back, man.” Isaac says. </p>
<p>“No problem. I guess we’ve really entered the teenage years, now haven’t we?” </p>
<p>“I hear that brother. See you at work tomorrow?” </p>
<p>“I’ll be there.” Lane waves goodbye to the couple and gets back in his SUV Paige having moved from the backseat to the front passenger seat now. “Do you have any idea how worried I was about you when I got a call from HPD?” </p>
<p>“Dad I...” Paige starts. </p>
<p>“No you sit there and you listen Paige. I don’t know why or what it is about this island but weird strange and some really bad stuff happens on Halloween sometimes. Did you know there was an escaped suspect in Five-0’s case today? He was described as a monster, he hurt people today. Unintentionally but still, the thought of him running into you and you getting hurt somehow scared me to death. You kids are my life and my responsibility. Do you know what your mom would say if she had been called?” </p>
<p>“She wouldn’t be happy.” Paige says. “I’m sorry Dad I really am it was dumb and stupid of us to that party. We swear we didn’t know about the drinking.” </p>
<p>“I know you didn’t honey. You’re only thirteen though I know you think that’s old enough to do a lot of things. You are old enough to do most things I trust you with, like look after your younger brother and sister for an hour or two at home. Stay up later until 9:30.  But what you did tonight was irresponsible and potentially dangerous.” </p>
<p>“I understand Daddy. I’m sorry.” <em>Crap she’s calling me Daddy she only ever calls me that when she’s really sorry or really wants something. No. no get ahold of yourself Sullivan stay strong you can do this. </em>Lane coaches himself in his head. </p>
<p>“I’m glad because you won’t be seeing the outside of our house but to go to school and that dentist appointment you have next week. No extracurricular, no texting or calling your friends, no Face Timing them. Your phone is now strictly for phone calls only. To me, your mom or Logan, that’s it. You go to school and come home, do your homework and you help out with your siblings. You’re grounded for a month.” Lane explains sternly as he pulls up into the driveway of his house. The lights off, trick or treating officially over now. </p>
<p>“The whole month, what about Thanksgiving break?” Paige asks quietly looking over at her father. </p>
<p>“One month starting tomorrow November 1st. I guess you should have thought about that before you went to that party tonight shouldn’t you.” </p>
<p>“Okay Dad, I love you.” Paige proclaims. </p>
<p>“Love you too, Paige 365.” </p>
<p>“24/7” Paige smiles lightly. This next month is going to suck, she’s guesses she did deserve it for how scared and worried she made her dad. </p>
<p>“Oh and before I forget.” Lane calls getting out of the parked SUV heading after his daughter up to the house. “You’re calling  your mother when we get in and telling her what you did and what’s happening now.”</p>
<p>“Okay dad.” Paige waits for her dad to unlock the door and then walks into the house.</p>
<p>“Call your mom, upstairs, shower, brush teeth, bed.” </p>
<p>“Got it Dad.” Paige says with a bit of an edge to her voice. </p>
<p>“Watch your tone young lady.” Paige just ignores her dad and heads upstairs to her room. Lane heads to the living room, and a text beeps on his phone. It’s from Danny.</p>
<p>Danny: How’s Paige? She alright? Bringing your mini me back home now. </p>
<p>9:40 PM</p>
<p>Lane checks the time on his watch, it’s nearly 10 at night. He guessed the traffic in the neighborhoods took longer to get through because of the trick or treaters and other festivities going on. </p>
<p>Blond Fed: She’s okay, upset but okay I grounded her for a month too harsh? Advice???</p>
<p>9:42 PM</p>
<p>Lane waits fifteen minutes for a response before there’s a knock on his door. He gets up still in his Lifeguard Halloween costume from the couch to answer it. It’s Danny carrying a sleeping Caleb in his arms and carrying a heaving bucket full of candy. Lane’s eyes go wide at the sight of the candy bucket. </p>
<p>“I think Scott gave half of his candy to Caleb, after a few older kids made fun of his ‘babyish costume.’” </p>
<p>“Thanks for letting him carry on with you tonight, and also for bringing him back.” Lane whispers as he lets Danny bring Caleb inside. </p>
<p>“No problem Lane, us divorced dads have to stick together. He’s a cute kid, and Charlie’s best friend and those bigger kids were a-holes.” Danny whispers. </p>
<p>“I can imagine. I’ll take him now, get him to bed, and then inspect his candy tomorrow. You can put it on the kitchen counter through there.” </p>
<p>Danny hands over the sleeping boy to his father and goes to put the candy bucket up with the with other two from Lane’s middle children. Danny heads back out of the kitchen and then through to the front door, shutting it behind him, and driving away back home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>2230 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Steve and Danny’s Room. 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>“You get Caleb off to his dad alright?” Steve asks later in bed. </p>
<p>“Yep little guy fell asleep on the car ride over he was so tuckered out.” Danny replies from the bathroom getting out of his costume. “Charlie and Scott give you any trouble?” </p>
<p>“Charlie no, Scott yes. I handled it. I let him watch TV for thirty minutes and he was out like a light after. Woke him up took him to bed. Didn’t even stir when I took off his leg.” </p>
<p>“I think they all had a good Halloween. Grace back yet?” </p>
<p>“She got in just before you did twenty minutes ago. Everything okay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Danny walks back out of the bathroom and around to his side of the bed in just sleep shorts and climbs into his side. “She have fun at her party?” </p>
<p>“She did, we raised a good daughter didn’t we Danno?” </p>
<p>“How’d you know?” </p>
<p>“I know Danny she’s my daughter too, and it’s what we would have thought she’d do. She’s a good big sister too. To her biological little brother and the other younger kids of our Ohana.” </p>
<p>“She really is. I love her so much.” Danny replies.</p>
<p>“Me too Danno me too.” Steve snuggles up to his husband and turns out the light in their bedroom falling into a dreamless sleep. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott meets some new friends back at Tripler. Later Scott gets a summons to D.C. with the rest of the NCIS team by the Secretary of the Navy. Steve goes to Mexico to rescue their mother from the mess she'd gotten herself into.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reference to events in Season 10 Episode 7 (DNA). Chapter spans over several days. </p><p>Suspend your disbelief on how long Steve is gone, and the headings I have throughout the chapter. Steve grows a full beard not in a mere three days but over the span of eight weeks. So disregard the timeline in that sense I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>1040 Hours. 4 November 2019. TAMC  - Major Trauma Rehab Ward - Moanalua, Oahu. </strong>
</p><p>The ambulance pulled up at the rear of the building in the patient bay of the old Pepto-Bismol pink hospital. There was an attractive brunette nursing officer in scrubs with an Army CPT rank slide sewn on the front who climbed into the ambulance. "Welcome to Tripler. I’m CPT Karla Landry. I am running the nursing staff in the rehab wing for today. Let's get you settled into your room and then we will go through admissions and some basic orientation. Come this way." The gurney was wheeled off the transport ambulance and into the hospital. </p><p>This is overly humiliating. He can walk for crying out loud. No instead of walking into the hospital like a normal person. He has to be brought by transport ambulance. At least he’s conscious this time. Every other time he’s ever been brought into Tripler he’s been unconscious, or so high on painkillers or sedatives he didn’t know what the hell was going on. </p><p>He could this time, though he knew where he was going and where he’d end up. He could look around if he wanted too, but he didn’t. Scott had been home eight days before he ended up back here, and because of a decision he wasn’t even really involved in. Was he mad yes did it suck yes, but he just sucked it up, and dealt with it. It’s not like he’d be here forever, he’d get out of her eventually. This time he had a plan, and a goal, he’d work twice as hard than before. </p><p>All Scott could see was the flashes of the ceiling lights and arches of doorways above him. Finally, he was wheeled into a room, with a window looking down the hill to the harbor and what looked like two wardrobes, two dressers, two armchairs, TV and a second door which Scott in the middle of room furniture that he led to the ADA compliant bathroom. </p><p>“I have to share a room.” Scott says shocked. It's the first words he’s spoken since he got into the ambulance back at Steve and Danny’s house. </p><p>“Yes you do Master Chief, we’ve had an influx of patients over the last two months. Quite a few of them were ready to come down to rehab from the trauma ICU, so we’ve had to double up in some rooms.” The captain answers. </p><p>“Right I guess that’s fine.” Scott answers. He knows just what the Captain is talking about when she says an ‘influx of patients’ over the last two months. He may not have been at the compound that day, but he snuck a report from the operation and read it. He knows how many fatalities there were and how many of each branch that were there in that compound for almost six months fighting. He’s only seen names, and ranks, but not injuries so he didn’t know how bad off some of those men were. Or even if his new roommate would be one of those men who were at the compound. He had conflicting emotions about that. Would his roommate be mad, angry, upset, would he want Scott to move out, if he found out who he was. </p><p>“Master Chief? Are you okay?” The captain asks him. </p><p>“What oh yeah, I’m fine sorry ma’am.” Scott takes a minute to get his bearings and calm his rising emotions and gets off the transport gurney and walks into the room. </p><p>He sees the sheets are the same color as the room he had last time, that green color he likes. He sees a USMC flag hung up above the other bed. The staff encouraged their patients to bring things from home to liven up the room they said, and more homey. On the other bulletin board Scott sees pictures of a honey blonde haired man with green eyes with another younger looking man possibly a cousin or a brother. He sees the man in pictures with older folks, his parents Scott thinks most likely. And then there are pictures of the man in MARPAT camouflage with fellow Marines, some desert in the middle east as a backdrop. </p><p>“So this’ll be your room.” CPT Landry gestured around. “You can decorate it as you’d like tastefully though mind you.” </p><p><em>Doesn’t she not know I’ve been here before like literally five months ago I was here. I know this whole spiel already.</em> Scott thinks to himself. He holds back a snappy retort even though he really wants to say something. He’s got to follow hospital rules and orders. And chain of command and rank still mean something here. Him being a federal agent doesn’t matter. Hell he doesn’t even know if he’ll even have a job to go back to at the end of all this. He hopes he does, he really does. </p><p>She consults her file that Scott’s just now realized she’s holding, and it’s his medical file. He knows because he can see it has his rank, name, and service number across it. “The plan for today is get you acclimated to the ward, get you settled, your pre-planned program starts tomorrow.” she smiles back at him as she sees him look around the room. “Your rehab physiatrist will be by later in the afternoon to help you go over the program. Don’t worry nothing’s changed you have the same rehab team you had from previously.” </p><p>She sees Scott relax hearing that he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to meet all new doctors and the rehab team again. That’s one less thing he has to worry about. He just wants to focus on getting better as best he can and get out of here. He's got a life to live. Work to hopefully get back too. </p><p>“We’ve got all your medical information on file from your previous admission as well as the new information, attained from your readmission and reassessment appointments. We also know you’ve got a service dog, a German shepherd named Jax. He’ll be able to accompany you during your stay here. He’ll be able to go everywhere you do. The cafeteria, the PT gym, your group sessions therapy sessions, as well as your one-on-one therapy appointments.” </p><p>“Group sessions?” Scott asks in trepidation. He’d never had group sessions before. They had been offered back when he was diagnosed with PTSD and offered therapy. He’d just stuck with the one on one therapy. No need for a bunch of other people to see and hear his crazy or witness what could possibly become of him during one of those sessions back then. </p><p>“Yes, they’re mandatory and you should have been going back when you were first transferred says right here in your file, but that got pushed aside due to outside circumstances in your life.” </p><p>“Do I really have to go?” There’s a hint of a barely there whine in his voice and he’s not embarrassed or ashamed of that. He really doesn’t want to go. He really doesn’t care what the woman in front of him thinks of him right now. </p><p>“It’s mandatory I’m afraid for all newcomers to the ward. The first session today is at 1430 hrs. Next to the art therapy room. Attendance is mandatory unless of a medical emergency or you’re being seen by a doctor. The facilitator likes to start on time, so it’s encouraged to arrive at least ten minutes early.” </p><p>“Oh joy, talk about my feelings with a bunch of strangers, and then go spill my guts to my own therapist wonderful.” Scott drawls sarcastically sitting on the bed.</p><p>“Is someone coming with your belongings, and Jax?” </p><p>“Yes, Agent Lane Sullivan my partner said he’d be over on his lunch hour.”</p><p>“That’s nice of him, he seemed almost as popular as you around here when you were here last at least that’s what I’ve heard from staff and other patients.” </p><p>“Yeah Lane’s got that effect on people. Real chatterbox.” Scott hears the click of a dog’s nails on the linoleum floor in the hallway before he hears Lane’s voice. And Lane’s oldest son Logan.</p><p>“Oh come on Dad it’s not that bad.” Scott hears Logan say.</p><p>“Says you Logan you didn’t have to pack his stuff. That’s right Jax I’m talking about you.” Lane replies. </p><p>Lane enters his friend’s new rehab room first with Jax by his side. Jax immediately zeroes in on his partner on Scott. “Hey Jax!! Lane let’im go.” Lane unhooks Jax’s leash from his collar, and let’s Jax go to Scott. “Jax up.” Scott pats the left side of him on the bed and Jax jumps up on the bed. “I missed you, were you a good boy for Lane in the car?” </p><p>Jax nudges his head into Scott’s left side and he wants pets. Scott goes on petting Jax. “Your dog’s got more stuff than you man it’s like packing for another kid.” Lane grouses and then he sees the Army Captain in the room, a nurse, but still an officer nonetheless. </p><p>“Thanks for insulting my dog, dude. Logan, you can put my duffel on top of the dresser for right now, and Jax’s duffel on the floor by the armchair. You didn’t forget his bed, did you?” </p><p>“No we didn’t Uncle Scott it’s in the car still I’ll go back and get it. Couldn’t carry everything at once.” Logan nods at his dad as Lane fishes keys out of his right pocket and hands them over to his son. </p><p>“You remember the way?” Lane asks his son. </p><p>“I do Dad, be back in a jiffy.” Logan leaves the room with the three adults and Jax. </p><p>“Thanks Sully, did you get my hoodie?” </p><p>Lane shakes his head at his friend. “You mean the hoodie that’s actually Steve’s and you steal every chance you get. Yeah I got it.” </p><p>If Karla didn’t know McGarrett was married she’d think he and his work partner were actually partners as in domestic partners. The way they acted around each other was just so different than normal work partnerships she’d seen. She could tell the men were closer than it seemed to the outside world. </p><p>“Thanks again Lane, yeah that one, plus Danny steals his hoodies all the time and don’t even get me started on that cargo pants stealing thief. I’m missing like three pairs, they're my favorite.” </p><p>“How can you have three favorite pairs?” </p><p>“How could you have five favorite pairs of shoes huh answer me that, hmmm. You’re a guy, I bet your sister has less shoes than you do.” </p><p>Karla can see this back and forth going on for a while and she’s got other things to do a schedule to keep. So she clears her throat. Jax looks up at the pretty smelling woman, but the two men don’t. </p><p>“Gentlemen.” Landry addresses the two men firmly with authority in her voice. Lane stops talking and stands a little straighter. Scott sits up straighter on his bed giving her his full attention. “If you’re quite done, I’ve got other things to do. So I’ll leave you both to unpack. Patients that are ambulatory are required to have all meals in the cafeteria. I’m sure you know what those hours are, lunch is from 1200hrs to 1300hrs, and dinner is from 1800 to 1900hrs. Breakfast is served from 0545 to 0930 on weekdays to account for early morning testing for patients who require it.” </p><p>Scott sighs dramatically and falls back horizontally on the bed. He hears the footsteps of Captain Landry get further and further away. As he hears her walk away he hears more footsteps come closer to his room. “Is Uncle Scott okay Dad?” </p><p>“Oh yeah son, he’s fine just being a drama queen. Oh good you brought his wheelchair too. I thought I was going to have to sneak that up during lunch.” Lane says to his son who parks the wheelchair next to the armchair. He lays Jax’s bed down on the left side of the armchair. </p><p>Scott feels the blood rushing to his head as he looks up at the ceiling, his head half hanging off the side of his bed. “Ugh, can I go home yet?” Scott asks as he feels Lane’s strong arms grab his own and pull him back up into a sitting position on his bed. </p><p>“It’s only been forty minutes Scott. Look man, I know you don’t like it, don't want to be back here. No one’s blaming you for what happened, but you’re just going to have to suck it up and deal with it.” Lane gives his friend the harsh truth of the matter. </p><p>“But I don’t want too!” Scott moans pitifully. </p><p>Lane levels him with a look. “Now you’re just being an ass.” Lane retorted well aware his young adult son was in the room. Logan had heard his dad swear a whole lot worse than saying ‘ass’. So Logan paid his Dad and Uncle no mind and went about texting on his phone in the armchair. “We’re just trying to help you here we all are.” Lane’s exasperatedly replies.</p><p>“You’re an ass!” Scott fires back just as sharp. “Did you ever think maybe I don’t want any help. I was perfectly fine managing on my own.” </p><p>Lane blows out a heated breath. “Fine! Don’t take my help, I was only trying to be a good friend.” Lane turns away from his friend and to his son. Who by now has stopped texting all together at the heated words flying back and forth between the two men. </p><p>“Dad are you...” Logan starts. </p><p>“Let’s go Logan, leave Mr. Independent ass, to his own devices. I’ll drop you off at home before I head back in to work.” Lane starts to leave without even looking back at his friend. <em>Say something please. Anything! Don’t let me walk away.</em> Lane is begging Scott inside his head for his friend, his best friend, to say anything, do anything, but let him walk out that door. </p><p>“If it’s all the same to you Dad can I just get an Uber please.” Logan begs his Dad. not wanting to be in a confined space with his Dad for thirty plus minutes. </p><p>“Sure. That’s okay with me.” Lane walks through the threshold of the room out into the hall, Logan behind him.</p><p>Scott meanwhile has flopped back onto his bed the right way this time, and Jax has crawled up to Scott’s right side up to his chin and just lays there with his human partner. Being a constant comfort he knows his human needs right now. </p><p>“Damn man who pissed in your cheerios.” An unfamiliar voice calls out into the room. Scott opened his eyes when had he closed them? To come face to face with the man on the bulletin board a few feet away. Well he was a little different, his hair was shorter, well much shorter, in a honey blonde high and tight, and he looked sweaty, red athletic t-shirt clinging to him dripping with sweat, his green USMC shorts sticking to his legs. </p><p><em>Must have just gotten done with PT. </em>Scott thinks as he tries not to stare too hard at the other man's left leg which is a prosthetic just like his own right leg is. Though he can clearly see the other man’s is a temporary one, with no flare or design to it at all. </p><p>“Hey you must be my roommate.” Scott greets sitting up on his bed a little straighter accidentally disturbing Jax who gets up and on his own jumps down from the bed. “I’m Scott, by the way.” </p><p>The other man extends his right hand to his Scott showing off an impressively inked Eagle Globe and Anchor tattoo on his right bicep. “Corey, Corey Bennett, I was wondering who my roommate would be since Captain Blandry wouldn’t tell me.” Corey greets. </p><p>“Blandry.” Scott looks puzzled for a minute. “Oh Landry, yeah I met her she actually wheeled me in here and gave me the full five cent tour and rundown like she didn’t know I’d hadn’t already been admitted previously.” </p><p>“Yeah she’s a little stiff and regimented more so than the other nurses. She’s not here every day though.” Corey tells Scott. “Shifts change and all that thank God.” </p><p>“That’s good to know. Guess I should probably unpack my stuff.” Scott says looking at the duffel bag Logan had put on the dresser in front of his bed. </p><p>“I know we just met and all.” Corey says as he unabashedly takes off his sweaty muscle tee as he stands by his bed. “But who was that blonde guy walking out of here with his kid?” </p><p>“Oh, he's my work partner.” Scott says and as he says that he realizes with some shock that it’s the first time he’s actually ever attached the word work to ‘partner’ when referring to Lane and not having to further explain himself. Maybe because he doesn’t want to or doesn’t want to remember the shouting match they had that left a bad taste or feeling over Scott all over. </p><p>“Work partner huh. Where do you work if you don’t mind me asking?” Corey is gathering items and clothes for a shower as he does so. </p><p>“Nah ask away. We’re going to be rooming with each other for the foreseeable future.” Scott gets up and walks over to duffel on the dresser and starts unpacking it. “We work for NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It's how I ended up with this and this.” Scott points to his head tapping it briefly, and his right leg.</p><p>“Let me guess, TBI and traumatic amputation due to some work-related injury.” Corey guesses. </p><p>“Huh.” Scott chuckles amused. “You’re pretty smart for a crayon eater.” </p><p>“Ee yup I like eating the red ones only they’re my favorite.” Corey retorts heading towards the bathroom. “Hey Scott you want to go eat chow with me and a couple of buddies.” </p><p>“Sure I could eat.” Scott replies easily as he puts a few t-shirts and athletic t-shirts in the top drawer. Trying to remember some sort of order of how he’s going to unpack so he remembers where he put what in the morning.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1300 Hours. TAMC - MTR Ward - Scott and Corey’s Room - Moanalua, Oahu. </strong>
</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be there. We’ll catch you guys later at the meeting.” A chestnut brown haired brown eyed man, Scott now known as First Sergeant Dallas Sanders a former Army Special Forces operator waves as he leaves with his own roommate at his side. A light brown haired man a year younger than Scott, at thirty-nine, who introduced himself as Jay. </p><p>“We’ll be there even if I have to drag sailor boy here there myself.” Corey thugs a finger over at Scott who’s digging around in Jax’s duffel for his treat bag.</p><p>“Hey I resent that name Bennett.” Scott calls over even though he’s smiling at the easy banter between the four of them. Injuries like the ones they sustained no matter how they got them, was a great equalizer. Everyone more or less on the same playing field. “Ah ha finally I knew I’d find them.” Scott comes up victorious with a beggin’ bacon strips bag. Scott opens the new bag of beggin strips, and Jax’s ears perk up from where he’s sitting on his dog bed. He knows that sound and smell. “Sit.” Scott commands and Jax sits up in his bed. “Wait.” Scott holds the treat out in front of Jax for a minute. “Good boy Jax.” Scott praises and gives him the treat. “Such a good boy this afternoon.” </p><p>Jax was a real hit with the guys Scott even though he’s a service dog for you. Dallas and Jay really liked him.” Corey says as he gets up on his own bed. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s a very good dog. He’s made my life so much easier in the short time I’ve had him.” Scott scratches Jax’s head in praise. </p><p>“I’m gonna rack out for a few wake me when it’s time to go?” Corey asks as he takes off his leg and puts it in the chair to his left. </p><p>“Sure thing I can do that.” Scott replies easily. </p><p>“Thanks man.” </p><p>“No problem.” Scott reaches over to his right on his bedside table and retrieves the I SPY book he wants to read. He barely gets maybe three pages in before his eyes are slipping closed and the book slipped out his hands and onto the floor. </p><p>When CPT Jack Johnson comes into his patient’s room, he notices Scott is sleeping as his roommate. He knocks lightly but loud enough to be heard on the doorframe, startling both men. Scott looks around wildly and sees Jax has jumped up on his bed and lay across his legs applying pressure, grounding him in the present. </p><p>Scott instinctively runs a right hand down and through Jax’s fur. “Off. Down.” Scott commands Jax and Jax moves off of his legs and jumps down from the bed. Scott moves to swing his legs over the bed and stand up but the older man a few feet from him stops him. </p><p>“Rest gentlemen don’t get up my account Master Chief.” Captain Johnson stretches out his hand. “You remember me, don’t you?” </p><p>“Yes sir I do. You’re the lead doc on my rehab team in charge of my rehab.” Scott parrots back the introduction from five months ago. Captain Johnson hasn't aged much in five months, he's a tall, tanned strong man in his early 50’s, maybe with a few more gray hairs then Scott remembers but still the same man. He kind of reminds him of his father in law, Cameron O’Connor. That same stiff upper lip demeanor, but still knows when to show that softer side, and not afraid too. </p><p>He’s dressed much like Scott remembers from his first meeting, in dark navy blue scrubs with his rank embroidered on the front of his scrub top. “Have to say I was expecting two active men like yourselves to be asleep in the middle of the day.” </p><p>“I always take a nap after lunch sir. It should be noted in my file. That’s why I never had tests run after lunch or interruptions period sir.” </p><p>Corey decides to speak up now sitting on the edge of his own bed looking towards the gray-haired Navy Captain. “I had a rough PT session this morning sir. It must have knocked me out more than I thought. Gunnery Sergeant Corey Bennett.” </p><p>“Ah so it is.” Johnson takes note of the written note from another doctor in his patient’s chart. “There’s so many of you SEALs it’s hard to keep you all straight.” Johnson says in a joking manner. “I’ll keep this brief and no need to worry about the ‘sir’ gentlemen. Most of us around here are pretty relaxed on that. As you know I’ll be supervising your case.” He picks up the chart and looks at the notes the neurosurgeon made, and nurses made about ‘emotional outbursts to high emotional/stressful situations. “I know you’re one stubborn SOB, must run in your blood, so I won’t have you given my subordinates a hard time.” </p><p>Scott just nods, stunned into silence not really remembering this side of the man from five months ago. “I’ll be frank with you Scott I was against you going home early when you clearly weren’t ready for it. Emotionally, psychologically speaking you weren’t ready to leave. That’s in the past, you’re here now and ready to commit fully and work on getting out of getting better and out for good am I right?” Scott knew this required an answer. </p><p>“Yes. I am very much so.” </p><p>“Excellent. Now you’ve got the pleasure of having me, the Commanding Officer of Tripler’s rehab ward as your doctor. I’m a doctor first, Naval officer second remember that. Now I run a pretty tight ship around here as I’m sure anyone can tell you. You will keep with daily battle rhythm and be on time when and where you’re supposed to be somewhere.” </p><p><em>God this is like boot camp all over again. Go here, do that, be here at this time, at this place in these clothes.</em> <em>I don’t know if I can do this again.</em> </p><p>Scott nods his head in understanding it’s all he can do at this point for fear of getting told off. Or having an ‘emotional outburst’ on the officer in front of him. He just keeps thinking, just get through this and it’ll be one step closer to home for good this time. </p><p>“Master Chief, are you paying attention?” Johnson asks. </p><p>“Yes sir I am. On time no tardiness frowned upon I got it.” </p><p>Johnson smirks and nods. “Right so if you follow orders when told trust me this next month and half will by fast and you’ll be home before you know it. Now let’s have a little refresher of the timetable we keep here shall we...” Johnson launches into a description of how Scott’s program will be run. </p><p>It was reveille at 0500 followed by 1 x speech therapy session, 2 x occupational therapy sessions, 1 x art therapy session on Saturday, and he had a group meeting every day except Sundays, followed by a one-on-one meeting with his psychologist. Finally at 2100hrs, he’s allowed to retire for the day with lights out. Meals are strictly timed as CPT Landry had already told him, he wasn’t too fussed about that. He’d just have to feed Jax a little bit early before he went to get his own food, so Jax would be able to follow commands if any given during meal times. </p><p>This was going to take some time to get used to again. Though to be fair he’d only been out of the hospital for eight days and now he’s back, so it shouldn’t be too hard to readjust at least he hopes that’s the case. He adjusted to Navy boot camp way back when pretty fast, again that’s because he didn’t really have a choice, it was a choice he made. This, this right here sitting here with Jax, he’d rather be anywhere but right now. </p><p>Captain Johnson looks at the far off look in Scott’s face. He knows what the younger man is thinking. <em>Oh shit I’m in for it now.</em> <em>What have I gotten myself into</em>. He’s seen men like Scott before. Men who are used to getting their own way and doing things a certain way, because of a title they hold or held. Not anymore, that’s part of the reason why Scott is back here so soon. </p><p>When Captain Johnson finishes the daily spiel of what Scott’ll endure the next month and a half he asks, “Any questions?” </p><p>“Yes, my partner Lane Sullivan he’s my uhm patient advocate, he asked before if I could get day passes in between my therapies. I was wondering if that’s still possible?” Scott was holding out too much hope for there, he’d been told of his new schedule for the weekdays and it was completely full except for one hour in the evening before dinner. That’s no time at all by the time someone got here it’d be time for dinner. </p><p>Instead of responding how Scott thought the older man would respond he responds simply with, “I’m sure you remember from boot camp liberty or day passes had to be earned and aren’t given out freely. They can also be taken away if it’s found they’re being misused by patients.” </p><p>“I see. And by earning it you mean what exactly?” </p><p>“Follow the rules set out before you, attend mandatory support group sessions, make adequate progress in your recovery, which will be determined by myself and your psychologist.” </p><p>“Right got it earned not given. What about the weekend schedule?” </p><p>“Much like any branch's boot camp or basic combat training, Saturdays are half days if you want to call it that. After 1200 hours the day is yours to do with as you please. Within reason of course, hang out in the lounge with other patients, there are group staff led activities most weekends as well to get those more quiet or anti-social patients to socialize and interact with others. As much as we’re here about your physical health and getting you back to your independent lives outside these four walls, we also care about your emotional and psychological well-being as well.” </p><p>“Good to know.” </p><p>“You know Scott it’s really not all that bad here on the weekends. It’s not a prison. We do have rights and freedoms.” Corey inputs from where he’s reading a Level 3 children’s reading book. </p><p>“Saturdays you still have your mandatory group therapy session at the same time as through the week, and art therapy is offered on Saturdays from 1300hrs to 1400hrs, and Sundays are completely yours. Your therapists do have lives outside this hospital too.” Johnson smiles trying to joke. “Retreat or lights out, is still at 2100hrs on the weekends unless you have an overnight pass with permission to be off hospital property. I’m sure anything you want to know you can ask Gunnery Sergeant Bennett here. Well gentlemen I’ve got paperwork I need to get to, if I don’t see you tonight I’ll see you tomorrow morning Scott.” With that Captain Johnson heads out the door. </p><p>Scott lets out a heavy sigh, and nuzzles up to Jax rubbing his own head into the shepherd’s fur. About halfway through Johnson’s spiel Jax had sensed Scott getting tense and anxious and lept up onto the bed to comfort and calm him down. </p><p>“It seems rough doesn’t it?” Corey looks over at his new roommate and dare he call the other man a friend, yes a friend. He’d like to think they were becoming friends even after only a few short hours together. Shared experience and all that. </p><p>Scott turns to his left looking into Corey’s jade green eyes. “Yeah you’re telling me I feel like I’m back at Great Lakes with that schedule. With every part of my day regimented like that.” This is going to be hard. </p><p>“If it makes you feel any better it works the schedule I mean or at least what I’ve seen and heard around the lounge from other guys and gals around here.” Corey’s watch beeps. “Oh shoot we’ve gotta shake a leg McGarrett or we’re going to be late.” </p><p>Scott looks down at his own watch on his right hand, it’s 1415 hours according to his watch. They have a group therapy session to attend in fifteen minutes. “Jax let’s get ready to go to work.” </p><p>Jax gets up and jumps down from the bed and walks over to the armchair where he saw his human lay his vest. “Should I change real quick?” Scott asks Corey, who is putting his left leg on. </p><p>Corey gives Scott a cursory look; he's in a Navy blue Navy SEALs t-shirt and black athletic shorts, and blue Nike running shoes. “Nah, nobody really cares or looks at what you are wearing.” </p><p>“Alright if you’re sure. You better not be pullin’ my leg Corey.” </p><p>“Me no of course not.” Corey replies. “You ready yet princess, I know you Navy boys like to primp.” </p><p>“Ha you’re real funny Bennett. I’m good, Jax’s is ready to go and he has his vest on. I double checked it. Let’s hit it. Let’s go Jax.” Scott says the last phrase in his command voice. With that the two men and Jax head out of their room and make it to their group therapy session just in time.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1530 Hours. TAMC - Room 425 - Group Therapy Session A - Moanalua, Oahu. </strong>
</p><p>“Well that’s an hour of my life I can never get back.” Scott laments as he puts up his folding chair on top of the already growing stack of black chairs. </p><p>“Hey you did good for a first timer.” Corey also puts his chair up stacking it with the others. “It usually takes the new guys a session or two to start talking with some coaxing from Sam.” </p><p>“Having a seizure in front of you and ten other people. Not my greatest moment or great first impression. I’m just glad I didn’t piss myself.” <em> This time. </em>Scott adds in his head. </p><p>“Forgive me for intruding but I couldn’t help but overhear.” Scott knows that voice, now. It’s Frank Woods, the group facilitator. He’s also a veteran like them. He’s a Navy SEAL too like Scott. “Scott, I can’t imagine what you felt when you had your seizure, but as I said in the beginning at the start of group today what happens in this room stays in this room what’s said in this room stays in this room. Unless,” </p><p>“Unless someone presents a clear and present danger to themselves or others.” Scott parrots back the tall black haired man’s words. </p><p>“Exactly Scott. If you ever want to talk one on one about anything, anything at all, my door’s always open, office 406 on this floor.”  </p><p>“Uh thanks Frank. I’ll uhm think about it.” Scott says slowly clutching Jax’s leash just a bit tighter. </p><p>“Hey Scott I know what we can do now.” Corey says as they walk out of the large meeting room next to the art therapy room. </p><p>“What’s that?” Scott asks, mildly interested. </p><p>“Want to go see if we can score some jello from the cafeteria, the pineapple flavor is my favorite.” </p><p>“Mine too!! You know Bennett you’re not so bad, I think this is the beginning of a bea-u-ti-ful friendship.” </p><p>“Hey!! What about us huh.” Dallas and Jay come walking up behind the two men. Jax stops and braces behind his partner blocking the other men from coming closer into Scott’s personal space. </p><p>“Oh yeah you two are fine too for a coupla grunts.” Scott retorts. The two other men laugh at the ding at their branch. </p><p>“You’re alright too for a F.N.G.” Jay crows as they walk down the hall. </p><p>As they all walk down the hall to their destination laughing and joking and poking fun at each other Scott feels lighter somehow like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Scott thinks maybe his time at Tripler won’t be so lonely and depressing this time around. Not with these yahoos around to keep him on his toes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1400 Hours. 10 November 2019 - Sunday - TAMC - Outside Garden Courtyard. Moanalua, Oahu.</strong>
</p><p>Scott’s been back at Tripler for his continued rehab for his TBI for exactly a week now. He’d fallen into the new routine pretty quickly and with ease with the help of his roommate and new friend Marine Gunnery Sergeant Corey Bennett. The guy was a real laugh riot, and get him together </p><p>Sunday is a day of rest and reflection for most. Not Scott, though oh no. Not even while he’s supposed to be rehabbing in the hospital can he get away from his mother’s antics. The thing is he doesn’t even know where she is right now. That, that right there scares him more than he cares to admit right now. He doesn’t know why, but he’s never been more worried about the welfare of his mother than right now. </p><p>Hasn’t she caused them all enough grief in their lives already. He’s not just talking about himself, Steve and Mary, but everyone else in association with them. Their loved ones feel their pain too, in that sense of when the three of them hurt. Brooke, Danny, and Jordan - Mary’s new boyfriend on the island hurt as well. That had been a surprise when Mary called Scott up one day earlier in the week and told him she had met someone really good and nice, someone stable at that. Mary hasn’t always had the best track record with relationships romantic or otherwise. Since Scott couldn’t do much from Tripler he got Steve and Lane to check out this Jordan guy from multiple angles. He was actually a decent guy. Mary told him they met in a coffee shop, it was a real, meet cute experience she’d said. Whatever that meant, Scott, having had all sons, never really spoke teenage girl until he met Grace Williams nine years ago, and watched her grow up right alongside Jake and his other sons. As long as Mary was happy and Joanie was happy too that was the most important thing for Mary, her daughter’s happiness. For six years now Joan hasn’t had a father figure, though she’s had lots of cool Uncles though. Not to say Jordan will end up being ‘the one’, after all Mary’s only known him for five days. Mary’ll see where it goes she supposes. </p><p>Scott just got a call from Steve about thirty minutes ago about their mom and some new shady situation she may or may not have gotten herself into. Scott didn’t want to hear any of it quite frankly, but he listened to his older brother anyway. Of course Steve told him there was nothing really for him to worry about.</p><p><em>Oh yeah way to throw my situation back in my face bro. You think I want to be stuck here. No, I do not thank you very much.</em> Scott thinks angrily to himself. He can feel his brows furrowed as he scowls out at nothing around luscious hospital garden view. </p><p><em>Why can’t things ever be simple. </em>Scott thinks to himself as he rhythmically strokes and scratches Jax’s back as he lays back on a bench in the garden soaking up the last of the ‘good’ warm weather. Nothing ever is with her. It never has been, and it probably never will be. That’s a sad fact of life that the children of Doris McGarrett just have learnt to deal with. </p><p>“Yo McGarrett, yoo-hoo earth to planet Scott you in there cowboy?” Dallas’ voice breaks through the haze of Scott’s thoughts and he realizes now that that wet feeling he’s been feeling is Jax’s snout on his arm. He’s been trying to get his person’s attention to alert him to the approaching two leggers. </p><p>“What, huh yeah. What’d you want Tex?” Scott asks as he sees the group of five men walk up to him. </p><p>“We.” Jay gestures to himself and the other guys standing around him. “Want to take you out.” </p><p>Scott grins a wide smile spreading across his face. “Ah shucks guys fraid I’m only a one man kind of guy. Thanks though.” The guys were all used to Scott’s humor by now, and knew he made jokes at his own bisexuality. Plus he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t straight. Dallas had a boyfriend of two years, and Jay had a husband of twelve years come this December 5th. </p><p>“Not like that, we know you’re a pretty hot item around here but I’m a married man, and so are you. pretty sure your wife wouldn’t take too kindly to that kind of action.” Before Scott can come up with a witty retort Corey butts in. </p><p>“Anyway,” Corey segaways. “We want to take you out to celebrate. You’ve survived your first week back at rehab and you made out relatively unscathed. And you met some pretty cool dudes along the way.” </p><p>“You think you’re the epitome of cool Bennett. You’re so delusional.” Jay remarks, elbowing the tall blonde. </p><p>“Me, yeah you think you are?” Corey fires back in jest. </p><p>“Now now children, no fighting.” Dallas scold's playfully. “Come on Scott let’s go before these two end up brawling in the garden.”  </p><p>Scott gets up along with Jax from the bench and just stares at the five men who have become closer to him in the last eight days than he ever thought any of them ever would. <em>Huh maybe Frank’s onto something there with that shared experience, mumbo jumbo he keeps throwing around in group. Maybe I can talk to them, maybe things will be alright. </em></p><p>“I can't drink though.” Scott tells them pointedly. </p><p>“None of us can with all the different cocktails of drugs we’re all on. Come on it’ll be hilarious brother six amputees walk into a bar...” Sam Davis starts the joke. He’s a former Navy SEAL from Saxon, Philadelphia, with an ex-wife and a daughter who just turned fourteen. </p><p>“Alright as long as we don’t make front page news I don’t need that right now.” Scott bursts into a grin again. Any thoughts of his mother and her could be dangerous situation far from his mind at this moment.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1515 Hours. 11 November 2019 - Monday, TAMC - Room 425 - Group Therapy Sessioon A Monalua, Oahu.</strong>
</p><p>Scott’s had this nagging back of his brain itching bad feeling all morning, and part of the afternoon. He hardly slept last night and it wasn’t because of the seizure he had earlier in the evening yesterday either. All his feelings, all the what if thoughts he’s been having since yesterday come to a head in group therapy today with a text. He hears his phone bing with a text. He checks his apple watch which also got the text notification. It’s from Danny. A very cryptic text that somehow still manages to scare Scott with all the possibilities of and implications of what that text could mean. </p><p>Danny: It’s Steve come to Five-0. </p><p>Those five words right there make Scott’s blood run cold and Jax looks up at him from his spot on the floor next to his chair with big round brown eyes. Now normally cell phones are turned off during group sessions to give the speakers one’s full and undivided attention, but Scott didn’t today. </p><p>Scott pulls out his phone blatantly ignoring everyone else in the room, and sends back on a shorter reply. </p><p>Scott: on my way </p><p>Scott gets up from the circle of chairs, and calls for Jax to get up which he does as Scott reaches for his leash. </p><p>“Where are you going Scott?” Frank asks, noticing the other man getting up. “We’ve still got fifteen minutes left.” </p><p>“Sorry I have to go, it's an emergency.” And with that Scott’s out the open door and racing down the hall with Jax by his side. Wishing for all that it was worth that he had two normal legs and he could run right now.</p><p>Scott makes a quick detour to the floor below him, the third floor where the ER is, and luckily spots who he’s looking for almost immediately. “Blake good you’re here I need you to drive me to the Iolani Palace now!” Scott states without room for argument or question, he doesn’t have time for that. </p><p>Captain Carson to his credit has seen this wild eyed panicked look in his own brother’s eyes before. “Alright hold on a sec, I have to get someone to cover my case, hey Jamie.” Blake calls over to a ginger haired green eyed man. The man turns at the sound of his name being called. “I’ve got a family emergency, can you take over my case in Trauma Three.” </p><p>The younger trauma surgeon nodded his head. “Okay let me go get my keys and we’ll go.” Blake says as he walks towards where the staff room is. He grabs his keys wallet and phone out of his locker and stuffs them in either of his pockets and he, Scott and Jax head out to the staff parking lot and head off post towards the Iolani Palace, where Five-0 Headquarters was located.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1535 Hours. 11 November 2019 - Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Parking Lot. Honolulu. </strong>
</p><p>Scott’s glad the traffic on the H-1 at this time of day isn’t so bad, and glad the ride is short. Though to him it seems like it’s the longest twenty minute car drive of his life. He’s used to riding in or driving in cars that have access to police lights and sirens and people part like the red sea when they hear those lights and sirens. Though as an emergency room trauma surgeon Captain Blake Carson has neither in his Jeep Wrangler. </p><p>Blake parks in a spot next to Danny’s Camaro and Steve’s red Silverado nowhere in sight but that’s because he knows his brother drove in Danny’s Camaro today. Scott is already out of the passenger side door going to get Jax out before Blake can even get the keys out the ignition. </p><p>Scott has Jax out of the Jeep now, and he looks like he wants to bolt straight into the Palace. But he hangs back a few more seconds. “Mahalo Blake. I owe you a big one.” </p><p>“Nah no worries sailor you know I think you and my brother Drew’ll get along just great when you finally meet in person.” </p><p>“You think so?” </p><p>“Oh I know so. Different name, same brand of SEAL crazy. Go find out what’s up with your brother this time.” </p><p>Scott gives the older man a mock salute and heads off as fast as his prosthetic leg will take him, Jax trotting at his side sensing the urgency in his partner.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1542 Hours. 11 November 2019. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Main Office Area, Honolulu. </strong>
</p><p>Scott makes it up the stairs to the Five-0 offices in 12 mins flat, and swings the glass doors into the main office area open. </p><p>The occupants of the main office look up at the sound of the door opening and the sound of a panting dog. Tani, Junior, Lou, Quinn and Adam all look up from the smart table to see their boss’ younger brother standing over the Five-0 Special Investigation seal on the floor Jax panting by his side. </p><p>“Oh someone’s in trouble now.” Tani says to Junior looking over at the boss’ office where Steve and Danny are currently. </p><p>Scott takes a minute to calm his own racing heart at seeing his brother whole and in one piece, for now before he turns his eyes on Lou. “Lou would mind getting Jax some water, please, I know Danny keeps some collapsible water bowls in his office for Eddie.” </p><p>“Sure can anything else?” </p><p>“Nope that’s it thanks Lou. Oh actually if there’s a dog treat bag in the same drawer you can give him two treats. He's been a very obedient boy dealing with my off mood today.” </p><p>Lou nods in acknowledgement. “Jax go to Lou, and stay.” Scott unclips Jax’s leash from his collar and wraps it loosely around his right hand. Jax follows the command almost flawlessly, as he looks back at him once he’s reached Lou’s office door. “Stay with Lou Jax. Stay boy.” Scott puts his left hand out palm forward in stop and stay command. </p><p>Once Scott is sure Jax’ll stay with Lou he makes his way over to Steve’s office with a determined look on his face and confidence in his stride.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1547 Hours. 11 November 2019. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Steve’s Office, Honolulu. </strong>
</p><p>Danny from where he’s standing inside his husband’s office trying to talk some sense into him can see Scott, but Steve can’t yet. </p><p>“You know what Steven, fine you want to go it alone, you want to go to Mexico to go get Doris, your mother that’s fine I get that. I do, you have to do what you have to do.” </p><p>“Thank you Danny, see I told you, you’d see it my way. I have to do this by the book on my own you heard Agent Coen.” </p><p>“Oh don’t thank me yet babe, you still may be sleeping on the couch tonight.” </p><p>“What are you talking about Danny?” It takes Steve a minute or two for his brain to register what his partner just said. “No, Danny you didn’t.” Steve exclaims. “Scott’s in the middle of therapy right now, why’d you call him. I didn’t because I wanted to avoid worrying him, him and Mary. I'm thinking of them.” </p><p>This the exact moment that Scott opens his brother’s office door glad he took those lessons on lip reading a while back. “Thinking of us huh Steve really. See because I don’t think you are.” Scott starts. Danny wisely moves away from and out the other side office door back into the open area briefing room. He’ll let the two brothers sort out what they need to, and maybe, maybe see if his husband needs rescuing. </p><p>“What! How could you say that Scott? Of course I’m thinking of you, you and Mary both. And it’s Mom Scott it’s bad, we don't know how bad yet, with her you never know.” </p><p>“Really I can’t believe you, you were just going to go on this little jaunt out of the country to Mexico, and than went kill this Lucia woman and bring Mom back, and what not even tell me, tell us.”</p><p>“It's quick in and out, take out Lucia, and get Doris the hell out of dodge and back home for good. Easy.” </p><p>“Easy!! Easy!!” Scott raises his voice at his older brother. “No this is not easy Steve. You can’t do this alone. You, you just can’t....” </p><p>“I have to Scott, it’s what Agent Coen said this op Doris is in on the Agency has disavowed it. You know just as well as I do what that mean’s they think she’s gone rogue and killed her partner the other agency’s officer.” </p><p>“Mom wouldn’t do that. Not, unless she had good reason. She’s many things, but not that.” </p><p>“I know Scott, she’s not just my mom she’s yours and Mary’s too, and I’m doing this for you, for her because you can’t come with me. I know if you couldn’t you’d find your own way out there.” </p><p>“Your damn right I would Steven Jack. I can’t believe you had the audacity to dare to think you could just do this even consider not even telling us. I thought we were past not telling each other shit Steve. I’m done with that shit. It’s gotten us nowhere good in the past. Enough of this trying to protect us, us, it’s always us and everyone else out there outside this office. What about <em>you</em> Steve who’s going to protect you?” </p><p>“I can...” Steve starts. </p><p>“Don’t you dare say you can take care of yourself. Who’s always been there when you’ve been in trouble? Who’s always pulled your ass out the craziest situations. Pakistan, Libya, North Korea, Afghanistan, need I go on...” Scott’s breathing heavy now, his chest feels tight, like he can’t breathe. He wipes his brow and he comes back with sweat. This can’t be happening not again, he can’t....</p><p>“McGarrett...I’m coming in.” Lou’s voice comes through the glass door. “He wouldn’t stop looking at the door and whining I didn’t know what to do.” </p><p>Jax immediately goes over to Scott who’s hunched and slid down by one of Steve’s leather backed chairs in front of his desk. Jax starts to lick at Scott’s exposed skin and face trying to get Scott to uncurl himself from the position he’s in. When that doesn’t seem to be working Jax puts his front paws up and lays them down across Scott’s lap. Jax starts nuzzling his wet nose at Scott’s chin and face again. </p><p>Lou had respectfully bowed out the second office door leaving the two brother’s and Jax be. When Scott finally does look up from his position on the floor, Steve about breaks down himself seeing the look of receding panic on his brother’s face. He never wants to see that look of fear on his face again. Or the unshed tears. </p><p>“Scott here let me help you get on the couch.” Scott waves off and instead tells Jax to brace and even though Jax doesn’t have a mobility aid harness on he can still brace. Scott gets up with his left foot first and swings his right foot after it, and he’s standing again and he walks over to the couch. </p><p>“Up Jax.” Scott commands firmly with a slight tremble in his voice still. Jax hops up on Steve’s black leather couch which is actually pretty comfortable. Scott slept on it and night or two back when he and Brooke were separated and she’d taken all five boys. Back then he couldn’t bear going home to an empty house. </p><p>Jax gets comfortable on the couch and rests his head on Scott’s right thigh. “I’m okay boy, I’m good now.” Scott’s saying that as much for Jax as he is himself. </p><p>Steve sits in the chair that Scott was sitting up against moments and faces his brother on the couch. “I’m going to Mexico to get Doris, get Mom back Scott. I have too. I’ll be careful,  I’ll bring her home. I’m coming back to you and Danno and everyone.” </p><p>“Just because you don’t say promise doesn’t make it any less of a promise. I can read between the lines Steve. This is bad Mom’s gotten herself mixed up in something she shouldn’t have, and now you have to go get her out of it. It’s not right. A son shouldn’t have to do that.” </p><p>“I know.” Steve says almost as quietly. </p><p>“It doesn’t make me any less worried or scared for you. Mexico s’pecially the part you’re gonna go to, s’not good. The Sinalao cartel’s bad news, be careful.” </p><p>Steve looks at his brother shocked for a minute. Than he remembers Five-0 isn’t the only one with resources. NCIS has resources too, has contacts on the ground. </p><p>“As careful as I can be.” </p><p>“You get in any trouble you call. The first sign of something wrong or you’re in too deep you call. I mean it Steve you’ve got people back here who love you and want to see you come home.” </p><p>“I know.” <em>Now </em>Steve thinks he’s been slowly learning over the last few years of being married to Danny and having his brother and his sister back in his life, that he is important. That his life means something. His life is worth something he’s worth something and worth loving. “I will. Are you ready to go back out there. I probably should get you back to the hospital before I get a call for your work wife. Actually I’ll be surprised if he hasn’t been called already and told you’ve left.” </p><p>Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or...call incentently.” Jax noses at his partner’s side at the buzzing thing in his pocket. Scott ruffles his fur. “I know Jax I got it.” </p><p>
  <strong>Hello this is Agent McGarrett’s voicemail he’s currently unable to come to the phone at this time. Leave a message at the beep.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Scott Alexander McGarrett you better answer your phone where the hell are you? Pick up your goddamn phone. </strong>
</p><p><strong>Hi Lane, what's up you on a late lunch or something? </strong>Scott finally answers the phone putting his friend out of his misery. </p><p><strong>What’s up? What’s up!? </strong>Lane shouts down the line. <strong>Where are you? Are you okay? The hospital called me telling me you ran out of your group therapy session.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Yeah I’m better now. I just had to help Danny with a situation at Five-0.” Scott eyes his brother briefly. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What kind of situation? And I ask again, okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I said I was okay. And a Steve related situation okay about my...Mom, look I don’t want to talk about it right now. Go back to work, or drills or whatever it is your doing okay. I’ll get Danny or someone to give me a ride back.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay as long as you’re okay. I’ll call the hospital. Can’t believe you went AWOL, Scott.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Really you really can’t believe me I doubt that. Anyway I’m taking up enough of Steve’s time I gotta go. See you later for visiting hours? Scott asks with a bit of a questioning tone. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Of course I’ll be there, you've got to tell me how your day went.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you later Lane. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bye Scott catch you later.</strong>
</p><p>Scott hangs up his phone hitting the end call button. “He’s worse than my mother in law.” Scott tells Steve. </p><p>“Who Ma Williams. I doubt it.” Steve says. </p><p>“No, Brooke’s mom Patty and I though her smothering me after my kidney transplant was bad. Lane tops that like by ten.” </p><p>“He was just worried about you. And he is designated as your next of kin.” </p><p>Scott sighs, shaking his head. “I better not get designated a flight risk now. I said it was an emergency.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it Scott I’ll get it straightened out. Come on I can see Danny starting to pace again.” </p><p>“Can’t have that can we. A pacing Danny is a worried Danny.” Scott gets up from the couch just as Steve gets up from his chair and claps his brother on the back. The two brothers walk out of Steve’s office Jax by Scott’s side.</p><hr/><p>Before Danny takes Scott back to the hospital he pulls Junior aside near the outside of Tani’s office. Scott levels the younger SEAL and Five-0 member with a steely gaze. “What did you want to talk about Scott?” Junior asks. </p><p>“I want to tell you that I don’t care what Steve told you as his boss. I know my brother and he won’t call unless he’s really up the creek without a paddle. So I want you to take that choice away. If his radio silence goes on too long, I want you downrange with a team and you bring him home.” </p><p>“I understand sir.” Junior says sincerely. </p><p>“Thanks Junior.” </p><p>Scott wasn’t taking any chances with his mother down in Mexico and Steve going to rescue her and take out that Lucia woman. He’d send a team of his own guys down there himself if he could but he knew Steve wouldn’t take too kindly to that. Scott knew Junior was a good man, good for his word and an even better SEAL. He knew his stuff he’d have Steve’s back if Danny and himself couldn’t be there Junior would be. That gave him mild comfort later that night as he fell asleep to the prerecorded voice of Lane reading <span class="u">IF YOU TAKE A MOUSE TO SCHOOL.</span></p><hr/><p>Danny was laying awake that very same night after he tucked Charlie into bed, and gave Grace a ten minute warning an hour later, at 9:00 pm. His last stop was Scott’s room to check on him and Jax make sure they were both okay. More so Scott than Jax, Jax was comfortably tucked up in his dog bed, dreaming of what Danny had no clue. </p><p>Danny had to remember this wasn’t just hard on him, but especially hard on Scott, God Danny can’t even think what’ll happen if Steve doesn’t come back. Scott and Steve had elected to tell Mary as little as possible about where Steve was going, just that Doris was in trouble and Steve had to go and get her out of it. </p><p>As he lays awake thinking that is the one mission the one op that scares him more than any other mission Steve’s ever gone on. Even the one where he went to rescue his brother from the clutches of a Southern African warlord, at least than he had two SEAL teams as backup. Now, Steve’s a team of one, as much as Danny likes to think of his husband as a one man army and he can do anything. One man can only do so much. Steve is human despite some of his superhuman Superman feats he’s shown over the years. It only extends so far. </p><p>This whole situation with Doris is fucked up beyond belief with her. Danny’s gut tells him as he lays awake staring at the ceiling and the empty side of Steve’s bed that his husband isn’t going to come out of this unscathed. Danny is beyond pissed that Steve won’t let him go with him. Scott’s told Danny of the numerous times before Five-0 was formed of all the times that Steve defied orders risked being demoted and even at one point being relieved from his duties in the Navy all together to go after his brother and rescue him numerous times in early 2000’s. </p><p>Even though Danny admits that this time he maybe doesn’t have the right skill set that his husband, Scott, and Junior have for this mission. He’d still liked to have been even thought of to be taken with. Nothing is calming Danny’s right now. All he can think of right now are Agent Coen’s words reaping over and over again. You fly alone you operate alone, you fly alone you operate alone. Alone. Alone. Steve’s been alone too much in life, from the very beginning when he was just a mere sixteen years old and his John McGarrett shipped him and Scott off to the mainland. The two brothers may have been together, at the same school than, but they were each alone in their respective struggles and turmoil with their parents. </p><p>Steve has strict orders from way up high in the Agency to go it alone...Danny really hates, yes hates the CIA.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1712 Hours. 12 November 2019 - Tuesday. TAMC - MTR Ward - Scott and Corey’s Room. Moanalua, Oahu. </strong>
</p><p>Corey’s down in the lounge with some of their friends, and a few Air Force members apparently there’s an epic Just Dance battle going on down there. Corey had asked if Scott had wanted to go even if he didn’t participate he’s still great to have cheering. Scott had declined in favor of just relaxing with Jax in their shared room. He didn’t think he could stomach being around all those people and their happiness right now. Corey could tell there was something up with his new friend, but he didn’t push or try to prod, he didn’t think they were at the stage in their friendship. Whatever was going on with Scott, Corey and the others just hoped he’d be okay. They’d be his silent supporters for now. Corey had seen the group pictures on Scott’s bulletin board he had plenty of people or Ohana as the Hawaiians call family to look after him. One never could have too many friends. </p><p>Scott is perfectly content to spend his hour of free time before dinner reading or trying to read to Jax who is laying on the left side of the bed. Even though his speech and language therapist says he’s making and has made tremendous progress since he started six months ago. It still felt like he was moving at a snails pass with his reading. With his slowed and slurred speech, not to mention the dyslexia, reading for him is not his favorite thing to do anymore. He takes Scott considerable time and effort for his brain to concentrate and think of how each and every word he’s speaking is spoken. He has to concentrate on getting the sounds right just to make a simple sentence like. ‘The dog went to the park.’ or ‘I went to the store with Sally.’ </p><p>Simple easy kindergarten first grade stuff. He’s basically on the same level of reading skill as the three youngest members of their Ohana and it sucks. He turned forty years old two months ago and he’s got the reading skills and the comprehension skills of a first grader at best. Don’t even get him started on trying to comprehend a NCIS field report right now. If he even tries reading that or anything not with pictures accompanied by it hurts his eyes and brain to concentrate and focus and he ends up angry and frustrated and throwing whatever it is he was trying to read. </p><p>He hopes he can get back to at least a middle school reading level even, though his ultimate goal is to get back to where he was before his accident. He could cope that way, having things reports read to him, and memorizing them so he could then parrot them back to people. He’s good at that. </p><p>It’s not just his reading skills and speech therapy that’s frustrating him. No it’s the fact that Steve left late last night to Colombia and what everyone Scott included is calling a suicide mission to go rescue their mother Doris from Mexico. It has his stomach all twisted up in knots. He doesn't think he stomach food directly. Maybe he’ll ask one of the nurses to hook his NG tube up so at least he can have something in his stomach. If he doesn’t eat that can affect a whole host of other health issues he has. </p><p>It’s only been a day and Scott doesn’t know how he’s going to keep it all together with his brother gone. Brooke though surprisingly has stepped up at home and is seeing to that the boys’ needs are met and Jake is taken to his physical therapy appointments and picked up. The boys are pretty self sufficient being teenagers but sometimes they still do need and like to have their mom around. Brooke understands that, since she knows Scott was raised in a rather unconventional or not normal household, for thirteen years of his life. Thirteen years that’s a year younger than David and Wyatt are. that's how old Paige Sullivan and Savannah Perry are. Brooke can’t imagine leaving her sons for anything like Doris has. Yes Brooke spends a lot of time at work, but at least it’s not work that has her leaving the island. She comes home most days. She's had her scares over the past few years herself, but she's always come home. </p><p>Scott is grateful for his wife right now even with all their avoidance issues at the moment. Scott doesn’t like to say it but he’s got used to not seeing her all that much anymore. She calls and texts him but that’s strictly almost always to do with the boys, or if she’s going to be staying late at the hospital. Which if she is he calls Lane so that his friend can check in on the boys. </p><p>In his emotional turmoil and the fact he can no longer leave the hospital without a day pass and express written permission from Captain Johnson and his psychologist. He’s driving himself stir crazy within the walls of the hospital. So he is pleasantly surprised when Danny comes walking through the door, Charlie bounding over to Scott, and Grace walking by her brother at a more sedate pace. </p><p>“Hi Uncle Scott Danno says we can have dinner with you because you may be lonely.” Charlie says as he climbs up on the bed on Scott’s right side, completely undeterred the lack of a leg. </p><p>Man that kid just takes everything in stride doesn’t miss a beat either. Danny may not ever say it out loud especially since he thinks Scott himself is more emotionally vulnerable, but Scott knows Danny misses his husband already and it’s only day one of him being gone. They can get through this right, they have too for the kids for Charlie and Grace. Even though Grace is eighteen now, she still misses the man she calls Dad even if it’s not official. Steve would need to adopt her and Charlie for that to happen for Steve’s rights as a parent to be acknowledged. </p><p>Scott looks over at the short blonde haired man, knows exactly how he’s feeling, because he feels lthe same way. “That’s totally okay with me, and it’s Tuesday today. You know what we have for dinner on Tuesdays?” Scott asks in an exaggerated excited tone. Charlie leans in closer as if his Uncle will whisper it to him.</p><p>“What’s Tuesdays Scott?” Danny asks. “Taco Tuesdays?” </p><p>“Nope. Even better. Tonight is...Pizza Night!!! The best part about it is you get to make the pizza yourself. It may not be exactly how your Danno does it but I think it could still be fun.” </p><p>“Can we Danno please. I want to make a pineapple and ham.” </p><p>“Sure we can go to Pizza Night, as long as I get to make my pizza with moots, sauce and dough, and maybe a pepperoni or sausage or two.” Danny smiles over at his husband’s brother for thinking of his son. </p><p>The McGarrett men were really something else entirely, yes they may infuriate him at times, and cause his blood pressure to skyrocket in a panic at times, but they’re family both Steve and Scott and Danny wouldn’t have it any other way. He’s really glad he met Steve nine years ago, otherwise he never would have met Scott and his own amazing sons, who had taken to little Charlie like ducks to water. Danny’s sure with Scott and his kids to distract him he can make it. He will make it until Steve’s walk back through their doors again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1200 Hours. 14 November 2019 - Thursday. TAMC - Cafeteria. Moanalua, Oahu. </strong>
</p><p>Scott had just gotten out of a relatively good OT session, and was now just about to tuck into a delicious lunch with friends. Of course Scott can’t enjoy his Thursday lunch of a Caesar chicken salad with a side of fries. His dietician would flip out at the fries and the dessert he plans to get as well. Now it doesn’t look like he’ll be getting dessert or his lunch, Jax alerts him to someone’s presence, no Lane’s presence he knows that that sandalwood cologne anywhere. He also hears two sets of footsteps and not just Lane’s Havika’s too. </p><p>Lane always calls if he’s going to come over on his lunch break, he’s never come with Havika before, because he always stays back at the office for lunch to help Evan with paperwork. This can’t be good. Oh no great now he’s thinking like Danny thinking the worst. No he can’t do that, he’s not going to. </p><p>“Damn man when you said your partner was hot we didn’t know he was like Greek adonis hot.” Jay exclaims as he watches the two SEALs turned federal agents approach. Scott knows just by their posture that they’re all business this isn’t an unscheduled social visit. </p><p>“Shut up Wheels. Hey guys what’s up?” Scott asks directing the question to his friends and co-workers.</p><p>“Can we talk somewhere private, maybe your room.” Lane asks directly. Yep definitely all business something’s up Scott can smell it and he doesn’t like it. </p><p>“Sure I’m not coming back am I?” Scott states matter of factly. </p><p>“No.” Havika answers. “We’ve already got Blackburn initializing your travel accommodations and talking to your doctors.” </p><p>“Okay well, guys....” Scott turns back to the table of hsi fellow amputee friends. “I guess I’ll see you when I see you next.” Scott gets up from his chair snatching a few fries as he does. Jax gets up from his spot in down stay on the floor. </p><p>The trio of federal agents and Jax walk out of the cafeteria. It’s a long time since Scott considered himself a federal agent in the last six months.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1215 Hours. 14 November 2019 - TAMC - MTR Ward - Scott and Corey’s Room. Moanalua, Oahu. </strong>
</p><p>Back in Scott’s room, Lane and Havika tell their friend and teammate what’s up and why they’re here. </p><p>SECNAV wants to meet us?” Scott asks, still bewildered, still trying to process the information. </p><p>“Yes I know we’re all shocked too, when Blackburn told us SECNAV wanted an audience with us. Wanted to see us in D.C. asap.” Lane tells his friend. </p><p>“Blackburn’s already making arrangements and accommodations for the whole team and Jax to fly out to D.C. later tonight.” Havika tells Scott. </p><p>“I guess I should start packing up and I have to tell Brooke. I should go down to the ER and tell her, so she can tell the boys and get them situated.” </p><p>“That’s good you can do that.” Lane replies as he gets Scott’s duffel bag out of his wardrobe and starts packing at least three days worth of clothes into the duffel. They have about nine hours before their flight takes off so they have time to go back to their houses and get the proper attire for meeting with the Secertary of the Navy. They had time to get themselves all packed, and for Lane to tell Laurie what was going on, get the kids packed and off to their Mom’s after he picked them up from school later this afternoon. </p><p>“I guess since you're not going to be on the island and coming with us. Mary can look in on the boys if Brooke still has to work. Or who knows maybe she’ll take the rest of the day off.”</p><hr/><p>Twenty five minutes later Scott and Jax were all packed up with a duffel bag each and Lane was signing Scott out of the hospital temporarily. Scott’s doctors had given him permission to go and he was able to fly. Just as the trio of friends were leaving the hospital with Jax in tow, their boss Special Agent in Charge Blackburn calls telling them that their flight to D.C. is booked and accommodations have been made for Scott and his service dog Jax. All they had to do when they got to the hotel tomorrow was pick up their four key cards. Scott had already purchased a door hanger that said SERVICE DOG IN ROOM - DO NOT DISTURB. </p><p>Normally whenever the NCIS team had to stay somewhere they roomed with their partners. Today they decided to switch it up and room by gender instead. So that the two female members of their team could room, Brianna and Kali were definitely in favor of that, after whatever the SECNAV wanted to see them all for, they could have some girl time. Away from their male teammates. </p><p>After Lane dropped off Havika at his house to get his bag packed and tell his parents, cousin and kids what was going on, Lane drove Scott to his house in Ewa Beach so he could repack the pack Lane had packed from the hospital. All that was in his duffel bag from the hospital was cargo shorts, athletic shorts and cargo pants. None of those were acceptable attire to meet a man such as the Secreatary of the Navy. </p><p>Blackburn had urged them all to dress business casual so that meant slacks and button downs for the guys and slacks and blouses for Brianna and Kali.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1245 Hours. 14 November 2019 - Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck - Waikiki, Honolulu. </strong>
</p><p>Danny’s standing in line with Tani at the shrimp truck getting lunch for the team, when his phone vibrates with a text. He thinks it may be Lou and Quinn asking to change or add on to their order. When he pulls his phone out of his black pants pocket, he’s surprised to see its Steve.</p><p>Danno: Danny, call me. Please. It's bad.</p><p>6:44 PM</p><p>Neanderthal (Steve): What happened? Are you okay? </p><p>6:44 PM</p><p>Danny’s very nervous now he can’t speak. He let’s Tani tell Nahele their large usual order.</p><p>Danno: Doris is dead. I tried to help her. I tried.</p><p>6:45 PM</p><p>Neanderthal (Steve): What? Oh Steve. I’m sorry.</p><p>6:47 PM </p><p>Neanderthal (Steve): Everyone else?</p><p>6:49 PM </p><p>Junior had gone down rage a day ago with a team to help Steve out and get Doris out. How Junior found Steve Danny doesn’t exactly know but he’s glad he did. Something about sun dials and shadows and the average height of a Mexican man.</p><p>Danno: Good. Please call me. </p><p>6:50 PM</p><p>Neanderthal (Steve): Okay I will. I’ll be on the first flight out to you. Where are you?</p><p>6:51 PM </p><p>Danno: Washington D.C. I love you Danno</p><p>6:53 PM </p><p>Neanderthal (Steve): I love you too. </p><p>6:55 PM </p><p>Danny exits the text messaging app and looks up at Tani at her worried face. The two grab their food but suddenly Danny has no appetite at all. </p><p>“What’s wrong Danny is Steve okay? Junior?”</p><p>“Everyone’s fine. But, Tani Doris didn’t make it out of Mexico yesterday. She’s dead. I don’t know the full details yet I’m going to Steve now and find out. Could you...?” Danny gestures to the food for the team. </p><p>“Of course Danny I take you’re going to get on the first plane out of here?” Tani asks. </p><p>“I am. I'm also going to call Rachel to see if she can watch Charlie and Grace.”</p><p>“Okay do whatever you need to do Danny, go bring the boss home and Junior I’ll tell Lou and we can hold down the fort here. Call us when you get there.” Tani tells the older man.</p><p>“I will Tani.” With that Danny gets in the Camaro and drives off towards his ex-wife house. Tani’ll take an Uber back to the palace.</p><hr/><p>Nine hours later Scott finds himself on a plane for the first time in six months flying first class courtesy of his boss to D.C. with the rest of his teammates and Jax. Lane is in the seat next to him already dozing off as the plane gets ready to take off. Scott’s got that queasy uneasy feeling in his stomach again like when he got that text the other day from Danny about Steve. This felt like that but worse, he hoped his brother and Junior were okay and were able to get Doris out of Mexico. </p><p>With Jax at his feet, Scott fell into an uneasy sleep, only glad this was night flight so he could try to attempt to sleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Next Evening - 2035 Hours. 15 November 2019 - Friday. Hotel Fairmont, Georgetown, Washington D.C.</strong>
</p><p>The team was beyond tired after their ten plus hour flight with two layovers, but they were finally here in D.C., the next evening. They’d left Honolulu yesterday evening at 2135hours, and it was now the next evening Friday. They’d spent a whole day and night flying. They’d all just gotten to the hotel, in Georgetown that NCIS was footing the bill for. </p><p>Isaac had decided that because of the late hour and how tired everyone was that they just get takeout and eat in their respective rooms. Everyone else was fine with that, they were all about dead asleep on their feet. </p><p>In Scott and Lane’s hotel room, food no matter how hungry Lane was, was far from his mind at this point. Within twenty minutes of arriving Jax had alerted Scott to an oncoming seizure. It was a bad one or two. Scott was currently sleeping on top of the covers, his leg off and Jax curled up protectively next to his side. </p><p>Lane was currently in their bathroom on the phone with Scott’s neurologist back in Honolulu Major Shepherd. He was in the bathroom with shower running and the sink so Scott wouldn’t wake up and hear who Lane was talking to. </p><p>
  <strong>“He had two seizures at a time. There was no recovery in between. I didn’t know what to do, but get him in the recovery position. He’s never done that before.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Okay Lane it sounds like Scott had what we call a cluster seizure. It’s a seizure that starts and stops and they come right after one another. There’s no recovery period in between.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Is that bad? Does this mean his epilepsy is getting worse? Was it something I did?” Lane asks though he knows it couldn’t possibly be possible. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No Lane, it's not necessarily bad cluster seizures can come and go. Only if they happen repeatedly do we need to worry. You said this had never happened before. Has he taken his anti epileptic medication today.” </strong>
</p><p>Then Lane feels like the worst partner and friend ever. No Scott hadn’t his last dose of any meds had been yesterday morning before he’d come and told Scott about them leaving. </p><p><strong>“No, he hasn’t. We were on a red eye flight from Honolulu yesterday night. He slept straight through the entire flight. I didn’t even think to wake him.”</strong> Major Shepherd can hear the despair in the other man’s voice how bad he feels. </p><p>
  <strong>“One missed dose is likely to cause more epileptic attacks. It’s a trigger, it’s not your fault you were most likely sleeping as well. It’s okay one missed dose isn’t detrimental.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“He hasn’t been seizure free for six months yet. Does this mean the medication he’s on isn’t working?”</strong> Lane asks. </p><p>
  <strong>“It could be quite possible. I’ll tell you what, I’ll put an appointment on the books for two weeks, since you don’t know when you’ll be back from your work trip. We can run some more tests than and see if we can’t find some answers.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“That sounds great thank you so much Major Shepherd.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No thanks necessary, it's my job and remember if Scott has a seizure longer than five minutes and it doesn’t stop, call 911 and get him to the nearest emergency room.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>‘Understood Major have a good rest of your day.” </strong>It is after all only 3pm back in Hawaii. </p><p><strong>“Have a good evening, Agent Sullivan.”</strong> Major Shepherd replies by hanging up the phone on his end. </p><p>There’s a knock on the bathroom door. Lane quickly strips out of his clothes and wraps a white fluffy towel around his waist, and shuts off the water. “Just a sec.” </p><p>“Come on Princess I gotta piss.” Scott shouts through the door. </p><p>Lane opens the door hair dripping wet from quickly running it under the tap of the sink. “All yours buddy.” Lane just barely glimpses Scott’s bare shoulders before the door is shut in his face. </p><p>Lane turns to Jax who's now awake on the bed Scott was laying on. “What crawled up his shorts and died, huh boy?” Lane yawns as he walks over to his duffel and pulls out a pair of sleep pants and his old Navy boot camp training group t-shirt. </p><p>He gets  himself into bed just as Scott comes back out of the bathroom on his crutches. He gets close to the side of his bed and sits down under the covers before he lays his crutches down. “Night Lane.” Scott yawns long and big showing just how tired he is. </p><p> “Night Scott. I’ve already set an alarm for tomorrow so you don’t worry about that.” </p><p>Lane gets a soft grunt in reply, his friend just burrowing further into the soft hotel sheets on his bed a few feet away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>That Same Evening - 2135 Hours. - Friday. Hotel Fairmont, Steve’s Room, Georgetown, Washington D.C.</strong>
</p><p>Danny’s finally here in D.C. he just spent ten hours on a red eye flight next to a mouth breather, but he’s here. He’d endure anything for Steve, be with Steve, he’d do anything. That’s what he did, he dropped everything back in Hawaii and took the first flight he could get. </p><p>Danny knocks on the door to Steve’s room having gotten it from the front desk. If it weren’t for the circumstances in which he was here, he would have taken a minute to admire how nice the hotel was. The CIA apparently didn’t skimp on luxury when doling out convalescence hotel rooms. </p><p>“Hiya.” Danny answers as Steve opens the door to his room. </p><p>“What are you doing in Washington?” Steve asks dumbfounded. </p><p><em>Had Steve forgotten their conversation hours yesterday he’d say he’d be on the first flight out and he was.</em> Danny was worried for and about his husband. So many people had lied to Steve in hsi life. Had said they were there for him and they weren’t. </p><p>“Oh babe.” Danny says softly and walks into the room without invitation. “I just....want to make sure you make it back to Hawaii, obviously. I’m here for you Steve. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Danny repeats. </p><p>Danny’s never seen Steve this broken sad and lost looking. Not even when Joe died last year. He’s also never seen Steve with the beard he has now. He can’t decide if it’s hot or not. There’s a certain ruggedness to it that Danny likes. It’s also clear evidence of how long Steve’s been gone. </p><p>Steve walks past Danny slowly over to a small oval shaped coffee table and picks up a piece of paper a letter from the CIA. </p><p>"Thank you for your past and present service to our country and your unyielding commitment to national security." Steve reads off the letter sent by CIA.</p><p>“Thanks yeah and what do I get for it my Mom’s dead Danno our Mom, mine, Scott and Mary’s mom is dead.” </p><p>’Well, big score for the DEA. Two tons of cocaine will not be hitting the streets now 'cause of you.” Danny replies. </p><p>“Yeah I heard.” Steve says somberly. All that work his mother did all she lost because of the job and for what to end up stabbed and dead in a body bag. </p><p>“I’m sorry about your Mom, Steve.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Steve says quietly. The Bureau, they retrieved her laptop and her cell phone. Turns out she had opened three accounts in Zurich. One of’em, under the name Joanie McGarrett, had a half million dollars in it, U.S. And the other eight were for you, Scott, Mary and Scott’s boys.”</p><p>“Didn’t have any money in’em yet.</p><p>“Guess that’s what this whole thing was about, making sure you guys were set up financially. You okay?” Danny asks as they sit down on the couch. Steve is staring blankly at the black TV screen. </p><p>“Define “okay” for me Danno?” </p><p>Okay clearly Steve wasn’t in a real talkative mood. Steve didn’t know if he'd ever be ‘okay’ about this again. Didn’t know if he’d ever find ‘normal’ again. </p><p>“You know, at the end of the day, she was trying to do something good.” Danny comments. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“I just wish she realized all she had to do was get on an airplane and come home.” Like that would have fixed everything. No not all of it. Not everything. But at least they’d have her back safe and sound. They could all work on their ‘Mommy’ issues together. Now, now Steve didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have a bad guy to track down and take out like had when his father was shot and killed by Victor Hesse. Junior had taken care of Carmen Lucia Perez in that warehouse shooting her before she could fatally shoot Steve. </p><p>“You know from the minute that woman walked out of my life, the only thing I've ever wanted is to have her back in it. </p><p>“So, am I okay? I don't know if I'm okay, but I do know...that none of this is on our terms.” Steve says. </p><p>“None of what?” Danny asks. </p><p>“Life.” </p><p>“We never really get to choose how it's gonna look. Only what we do with the information when we get it. This whole Five-O thing started with me burying my father. Then Joe White last year. Now my mother. So I don't know how I feel, but I do know that we don't get life on our terms, Danny. It's life on life's terms...or not at all.” </p><p>“Hey babe?”</p><p>"What?” </p><p>The bed. That’s....that’s big enough for two people, right?” </p><p>“No.” Steve says flatly walking towards the bathroom to get rid of the monstrosity on his face. He’s grown beards before overseas in the Teams, but this was different he didn’t feel like himself with it on his face. </p><p>Danny balks at his husband. <em>No, no what is he saying no.</em></p><p>“I just...I just did, ten hours on a coach flight next to a mouth breather, babe come on.” </p><p>“You’re on the couch.” Steve replies through the bathroom door. </p><p>“Steve?” There’s no answer from his husband. </p><p>“I’ll sleep on the couch.” <em>No, no fuck it. I’m not sleeping on the fucking couch no he’s not hogging the bed.</em> Danny thinks as he undresses into his undershirt and grabs a pair of sleep pants from his duffel settling under the covers of the bed waiting for his husband to join him. When Steve does come out of the bathroom clean shaven and feeling slightly more human, he smiles softly at his Danno in bed, and crawls into the bed with him falling into a fitful dreamless sleep. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Doris McGarrett is dead and Steve is far from okay. Both McGarrett brothers are in D.C. We all know why Steve's there. But why is Scott? What does the Secretary of the Navy want with an NCIS team from Hawaii?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out why Scott and his team have been summoned to D.C. Scott finds out Doris. Steve gets some unexpected news about his mom leading to an extra day in D.C. with the man he loves. Scott and Lane fly back to Hawaii with heavy hearts and thoughts of home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know if I mentioned this before in an earlier chapter, but most chapters will take place over a couple of days. I won't be integrating every episode of season 10 into the story just those I think are crucial to my own plot I have set out, as well as missing scenes or episodes will be added as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0800 Hours - 16 November 2019 - Saturday. Hotel Fairmont, Scott’s Room, Georgetown, Washington D.C.</strong>
</p>
<p>“You want to take the shower first?” Lane asks as he stretches and sits up in his bed turning off the alarm on his phone he set. </p>
<p>“You go ahead.” Scott rubs his heel of his palm into his eyes getting rid of the last of the sleep in his eyes. “I’m going to go take Jax out for a walk.”</p>
<p>“Okay. We’re meeting the team down in the dining room for breakfast in 30 minutes. Be back before than yeah you still have to shower and change. Change into something comfortable for now.” </p>
<p>“Can do, will do.” Scott’s getting up and hopping around the room even though he knows he’s not supposed to. He was a master hopper on one leg, his left one when he was a kid. He was totally fine.  </p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t be doing that.” Lane comments as he pulls out a plain blue V-neck t-shirt out of his duffel and a pair of pants to go with them. </p>
<p>Scott just continues to hop around grabbing what he needs around the room. When he’s finally sitting back on his bed putting shorts on Lane finally heads over to the bathroom door. Lane really doesn’t want to make any trips to the ER on their trip. </p>
<p>“Go shower mother hen. I’m good. We’re good.” Scott gestures to himself and Jax who Scott has put his vest on and filled up his pouches on his vest. “We’ll be back in time.” With that Scott and Jax head out of the hotel room on their walk.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0815 Hours. 16 November 2019 - Saturday. Hotel Fairmont, Scott’s Room, Georgetown, Washington D.C.</strong>
</p>
<p>There’s a rapid knocking at the hotel door, Lane gets up from the desk in the room and answers it after looking through the peephole. </p>
<p>“Alright alright hold your horses I’m coming.” Lane yells. “Hey you enjoy your walk boy?” </p>
<p>“Woof.” Scott exclaims a smile on his red tinged cheeks from the cold. He forgot other states actually have weather. This was D.C. in November, and there was snow on the ground. </p>
<p>“Hilarious, why are you wet?” </p>
<p>“Slipped and fell in the snow. I’m good. Not hurt, come out of the way I’ve got to go shower and change.”</p>
<p>“Your partner’s a real funny guy isn’t he Jax.” Lane states, shaking his head as Jax walks off leash into the room. </p>
<p>Breakfast down in the hotel’s dining room brought a little mini reunion between the Hawaii NCIS team and the Chicago CRT. </p>
<p>“Okay if you guys are here. This has to be about the raid two months ago.” Kali suggests. </p>
<p>“It went down flawlessly.” Mason McBride reminds them. “We all did our jobs.”</p>
<p>“We did. The SECNAV can’t find anything wrong with that operation we pulled.” Jackson also curious as to why they’d been called down here. </p>
<p>“Well I guess we’ll all find out.” Scott says even though he feels like the odd man out here in the group of twelve. Not having actually been in on the actual physical raid. He heard about it and he heard about the results. The team everyone did great work that day Five-0 included even if they won’t or can’t be officially credited. It makes Scott feel bad, like that one time six years ago, they had been asked to help with an FBI case, the FBI got all the credit even if it was NCIS who cracked the case. </p>
<p>After everyone goes back to their respective rooms to change into their proper business casual attire, the group of twelve and Jax head out towards the Navy Yard. It takes the group twenty minutes to get to their destination. </p>
<p>“Man and I thought McGarrett was like Mario Andretti driving. You Noah Weston are a whole new level.” Lane jokes with the Miami born agent. </p>
<p>“At least we all got here in one piece and we can hopefully leave the same way.” Evan Carson comments. </p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe we can let the probie drive back to the hotel. If I have to drive in this madness again, it’ll be too soon.” Isaac bites out. </p>
<p>“Okay everyone get out all their grievances and complaints now. We’re officially t-minus ten minutes from meeting the SECNAV.” Havika tells them all. He feels the most off in this business casual attire. In a plain gray long sleeve collared shirt and black pants. Not a splash of his usual color, not even his usual fun tropical socks. They’re a boring dull black as well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1000 Hours. 16 November 2019 - Saturday. Washington Navy Yard - NCIS Main Headquarters. Washington, D.C. </strong>
</p>
<p>All twelve occupants of the conference room, an intern had shown them too, were nervous in their way. None of them had ever met the SECNAV in person. Only once or twice via video call or conference back in their respective states of Hawaii and Chicago. </p>
<p>Right on the dot of 10:00 an older man in a suit and tie walks into the room. He’s in his early to mid-sixties, his hair completely gray, and face weathered with wrinkles and laugh lines. He is aided by two assistants, a man and woman much younger than himself. The woman rolls a tray with what looks to be twelve velvet black medal holders. </p>
<p>The man in a blue suit and tie, is carrying twelve black certificate holders. This isn’t a collective dressing down or any kind of reprimand. This is an award ceremony of sorts, that explains why Blackburn told them all business casual. </p>
<p>All twelve occupants get up from their seats as the older man enters. “Please gentlemen, ladies have a seat, and we’ll get this all underway.” Patrick Clemmons, the SECNAV tells them. They all sit. “Now I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here.” Several nods in acknowledgment. “Well as you could have probably already guessed. “The NCIS Pearl Harbor Hawaii team here took down an international terrorist and his military fight club two months, ago with the aid of the Chicago NCIS contingency response team.” </p>
<p>“I’d like to award you all for your exemplary service to NCIS and the Navy and the Marine Corps. You’ve all made Navy and Marine Corps personnel and their families just that little bit safer. Some at the sacrifice of their own well-being.” Clemmons eyes, Isaac, Scott, and Evan each briefly. </p>
<p>“Now I’d like to start with those who will be receiving the Navy Meritorious Civilian Service medal. Agent Havika Kamaka please step forward.” Havika got up from his chair and walked around the table to collect his medal and certificate shaking the SECNAV’s hand. </p>
<p>“Mahalo, uh I mean thank you sir.” Havika shakes the shorter man’s hand, and walks back to his seat. It goes on like that for twenty minutes, with photos beginning taken as well. Pretty soon everyone has a black certificate holder and velvet black medal case. Everyone except Scott. </p>
<p>There’s one more certificate holder and black velvet case left. “And last but definitely not least in any sense, Supervisory Special Agent Scott Alexander McGarrett, I am awarding you The Navy Distinguished Civilian Service Award. For your distinguished and extraordinary service, and pattern of long term high performance throughout your career.”  </p>
<p>Scott is floored at a loss for words. He just sits there in shock for a minute. SECNAV Clemmons had been briefed on Scott’s medical condition not in detail, but enough to know that any outburst or slowed processing speed wasn’t directed at him. Lane, who is sitting next to Scott gives him a little nudge and whispers, “Go on you deserve this.” </p>
<p>That gets Scott up and moving with Jax at his side he walks up to the gray-haired man in a suit and retrieves his medal and certificate. “Thank you, sir. This is truly an honor.” </p>
<p>“You deserve it Agent. In all my years with the Navy and DoD have I ever seen an Agent of your caliber and dedication.” </p>
<p>Scott nods again thanking him, and then sits back down at the wooden oak table in-between Lane and Jackson. “Now if you don’t all mind I’d like to get a group picture with everyone, three if it’s not too much trouble.” </p>
<p>SECNAV gets through group pictures, one with just the NCIS Pearl Harbor team, and then one with just the four members of the CRT from Chicago. Then finally one big group picture with all twelve of them and Jax of course sitting front and center with Scott standing behind him smiling. </p>
<p>By the time the two teams leave the Navy Yard, it’s almost lunch time. So the two teams decide to head back to the hotel to change into more casual clothes of jeans or cargo pants in Scott’s case and long sleeve t-shirts or thermal shirts and thick jackets. Scott also after he’s changed puts on Jax’s little snow booties to protect his paws from the snow. It is something the two-year-old pup has never experienced before. It wasn’t snowing when they’d left for the Navy Yard this morning. Now there was a light covering of snow on the ground. </p>
<p>The teams decide to split ways before lunch. The Chicago team wanting to go over to the Capitol building and the Hawaii team wanting to hit up a few of the monuments and memorials. So Isaac and his teammates decided to eat at the Pavilion Cafe which was right next to the National Mall, which contrary to the name it was actually a park, much like Central Park in New York, but with national monuments surrounding them. </p>
<p>It really was breathtaking just to be here surrounded by all larger than life monuments and the memorials from all the past wars of this great nation. Scott was jealous of Steve for a bit because he’d gotten to go while he was in the Navy on leave once, and Scott had never gone, but now he was here. He’d definitely have to bring the boys here to visit one summer in the future when it’s not 50 below and there’s snow on the ground.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1417 Hours. 16 November 2019 - Saturday. The National Mall - Washington, D.C. </strong>
</p>
<p>After eating at the Pavilion Cafe, Lane Scott and Jax took a cab back to the hotel for a nap. Lane also said he was tired. In truth Lane hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. He was playing what Major Shepherd said over and over again in his head. How could Lane not believe it wasn’t his fault, that he’d caused Scott’s seizure. If he’d just woke him up yesterday on the plane to give him his meds. He wouldn’t have had the cluster seizure he had at the hotel. </p>
<p>Now everyone was well rested again, and adjusted to the time change. After Lane called his kids back in Hawaii to see how they were doing and what they were doing. The group headed to the National Mall to see some of the most iconic sights in U.S. history. It was one of the most spectacular sights Scott has ever seen. Don’t get him he’s seen real snow before and been in real snow before. Just being with the snow on the ground and snow on the trees all around it’s like real winter wonderland. It almost makes him want to ask Brooke if they can go to her parents’ house for Christmas this year which being in New York will definitely have snow. Several inches of it in fact. </p>
<p>Scott’s imaging his boys here and maybe Lane’s kids too having an epic snowball fight. Lane pelting him in the back with a snowball. Scott retaliating with a well-aimed one to his friend’s backside. Jax just being a dog off duty and barking and playing around in the snow. Than they’d all go to the nearest cafe and get all warmed up with hot cocoa. Sounds like a true dream to him. It’ll only ever be a dream, if he doesn’t get up the courage to just talk to Brooke his wife and tell her how he feels. How he’s felt for some years now. He knows Brooke feels the same. It’s just feeling it and admitting it to each other are two very different things. </p>
<p>Jax paws Scott with one of his booties also nudging him with his cold wet nose leaving a wet spot on Scott's pant leg. He feels it too, the vibrating in his pocket. His phone is ringing. He picks it up with his gloved hands and he sees it’s a text from Steve. Steve who he hasn’t had contact with in four days. </p>
<p>He quickly hits the text and opens up the app. </p>
<p>SuperSEAL Bro (Steve): Are you awake, can you talk?</p>
<p>Scott’s brow furrows for a minute, but then he realizes that Steve hasn’t had contact with him in four days. Which also means Scott hasn’t had contact with him. Steve doesn’t know that he’s in D.C. and not in Hawaii. </p>
<p>S.A.M. (Scott): Course I’m awake, yes, I can talk. What’s going on with u? Everything okay down in Mexico?</p>
<p>There’s no text after that, but his phone does start ringing. It's Steve’s ringtone. His ringtone is Brother from NEEDTOBREATHE. </p>
<p>Scott picks up right away. <strong>“Hey Steve how’s Mexico?” </strong>Scott asks, trying to go for nonchalant. Though he’s anything but. <strong>All good? You won’t believe where I am right now.” </strong></p>
<p>Steve takes a long deep breathe on the other line. He really hates that he’s doing this over the phone like when Dad died, and he had to tell Scott and Mary over the phone. They’re both back in Hawaii, and that’s a nine hour plus flight. He’s back in the room with Danny after eating lunch out, which he’s sure is threatening to come back up. </p>
<p><strong>“Steve, are you still there?” </strong>Scott asks.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yeah I’m here. Are you sitting down? Whose with you?” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Uh just the guys and Lane the girls have gone off on their own. Yes, I am sitting down. Steve what’s going on? You’re scaring me man.” </strong>
</p>
<p>Lane hears his name being mentioned and he looks up from where he's watching the snow fall. Scott mouths ‘It’s Steve.’ </p>
<p>Lane mouths back ‘Tell him I say he better be coming home soon.’ Lane also gives Scott a thumbs up as a good sign. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Lane says ‘you better be coming home soon’. We’re all missing you Danny especially.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I’ll be coming home real soon Scott I promise. Scott....Mexico it....it didn’t go as planned. Mom is dead, Scott. I’m so so sorry Bro.” </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott’s breath caught in his throat. If he hadn’t been sitting down he would’ve fallen down. “No!! No!! She’s not you...your, lyin’ s’not true. S’not funny Steve...” Scott's voice sounds so broken on the phone, and Steve barely holds it together himself. He just has to get through this phone call. </p>
<p>“I...wish I was Scott. Really. I do. She...was stabbed and couldn’t get to the hospital in time. She died in my arms.” Steve’s about to lose it now. Danny can see his husband’s resolve cracking. “I tried so hard Scott. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Scott’s crying now, and Jax runs over to Lane whose not looking at Scott and Jax brings Lane back over to Scott. </p>
<p>“Scott’s what’s wrong is everything okay?” <em>No stupid question of course it’s not.</em></p>
<p>"She’s, she’s dead.” Scott all but wails in anguish. “Mom, Momma!!” </p>
<p>Lane doesn’t think twice he sits on the cold bench with his friend hugging him tight. “I’m so sorry Scott.” </p>
<p><strong>"Scott....hello are you there?”</strong> Steve’s voice comes through his phone. Steve’s still on the phone. Lane picks up Scott’s phone, Scott is currently crying softly into Jax’s fur. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Hey Steve, it’s Lane. I’m sorry about your Mom. I know how that feels. How raw it feels to lose a parent. No person no matter the age should have to go through that, the way you did. Whatever you need, whatever Scott needs Laurie and I are here for you both, Mary too when you tell her.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Thank you, Lane. Odd question but where are you guys right now?”</strong>
</p>
<p>Somehow Lane has a feeling Steve’s not in Mexico anymore. <strong>“We’re all in D.C., a work trip. Blackburn cleared it with Scott’s doctors.” Lane rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and he feels like total shit. “We, SECNAV, wanted to see us all and the Chicago team. He...uh he awarded as all with service awards, Scott he actually get the Navy Distinguished Service Medal it’s the highest one a civilian can get. I’m sorry again here and I am telling you we’re doing here and you and Scott just lost your Mom.” </strong></p>
<p><strong>“No, it’s that’s really good to hear. She passed two days ago. What hotel are you all staying in?”</strong> Steve asks, switching up the topic. </p>
<p><strong>“Hotel Fairmont in Georgetown. What about you?” </strong>Lane asks. </p>
<p><strong>“Same.”</strong> Steve replies and he gives Lane the room number. <strong>“I’m in debriefings for the next three days starting tomorrow. I’m sure you and your team have got orders....so...”</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yes, we do, but I’m calling Blackburn as soon as I get off the phone with you and telling the gist of what’s happened. I’m staying here in D.C. with you, and Scott.” </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“Danny’s here.”</strong> Steve replies offhandedly looking over at his husband at the desk who’s writing a list of sorts. Of what Steve has no clue. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“That’s good. I’ll call Blackburn now, and let him know what’s going on and then I’ll call you back.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Alright thank you again Lane.”</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“No worries, oh and Steve we take care of our own. Always have and always will.” </strong>Lane hits the end call button and pockets Scott’s phone.</p>
<p>By now the rest of the team is milling around Lane and Scott at a respectful distance, but Lane motions for them to close the gap and come closer. </p>
<p>“That was Steve he just told Scott their mom died in Mexico two days again.” Hearing the words again sends Scott into a fresh wave of silent tears over on the bench. </p>
<p>“Those two can’t catch a break, can they?” Evan asks. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t look like it.” Jackson replies. “What do you want us to do Lane?” </p>
<p>“Do?” </p>
<p>“Yes, do we want to help, what can we do?” Kali asks her older co-worker.</p>
<p>“I think what’s best now would be for you all to enjoy the day and tomorrow. Blackburn says we’ve only got until tomorrow before he wants us all back on a plane home.”</p>
<p>“Lane’s right, he's got the situation handled.” Isaac tries to be diplomatic and business like. Even though they’re all feeling for their friend right now. Can’t imagine what he’s going through. Losing both parents in the span of ten years. Scott, Steve and Mary McGarrett are orphans again. Doesn’t matter that they’re adults now. It still hurts and probably will for some time. </p>
<p>“I promise I’ll call the minute there’s an update on the situation. I’m going to take Scott back to the hotel. Steve and Danny are staying in the same one we are.” </p>
<p>“That’s good to know at least. Give him our condolences.” Brianna says. </p>
<p>“I will.” Lane turns back to Scott on the bench, who seems to have stopped crying now and is just sitting stroking Jax’s fur rhythmically. </p>
<p>The rest of the team leave the National Mall a short time later. Lane just sits on that bench with Scott holding him and whispering sweet nothings to him. He knows all too well how the death of a parent, the death of a mother in particular, the woman who brought you into this world dying feels. Especially as horribly and as tragic as it was for Scott. Moreso for Steve actually witnessing it first-hand Lane couldn’t imagine that. With his own mother’s death, it wasn’t sudden or traumatic, they all his family that was had time to say their final goodbyes it was almost peaceful that day in Lane’s mother’s hospital room. </p>
<p>Lane knows Scott’ll be dealing with this for long after his Mom is buried back home next to his Dad John McGarrett, in the National Memorial Cemetery in Honolulu. As the spouse of a Navy veteran as John was, that's a right, a benefit that Doris McGarrett is given. There’s no comparison Lane can make of the two actual deaths and how they died. Lane knows that now. But the feelings they’re the same. There’s no denying that no hiding it, no changing it for Scott. He’s lost both of his parents, and in his mind Scott feels partly responsible always has he’s never told Steve this though.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1500 Hours. 19 November 2019 - Tuesday. National Mall - Washington, D.C. </strong>
</p>
<p>The next three days are long and hard for Steve and Scott. Long doesn’t even really begin to describe what they feel. Steve has had the debriefings to focus on and distract him from his own emotions as well as Danny at night. Danny’s been his real rock, calling back home and keeping the team updated. They’ll all be coming home tomorrow once Doris’ body is released to Steve tomorrow morning. </p>
<p>Scott’s had Lane with him thankfully, and Jax, Jax is a superstar dog at least that’s how Scott feels. He knows if even if it were just Lane here with him, that he’d have spent the last two days in bed in their hotel room in the dark not eating and not sleeping, and probably would have winded up in the local ER. </p>
<p>He can’t with Jax here; he's a constant presence in Scott’s life. A reminder that he’s got needs of his own to take care of as well as Jax’s own. Jax has needs that need to be meant. Scott isn’t the type of guy to shirk off responsibilities on another person, Lane. no matter how much he’s hurting. Jax is a distraction he needs. He walks him in the morning, feeds him, loves him, takes him out with Lane to see the sights. When he does Jax is ‘working’ attuned to his two-legged partner’s scent and in case of seizure or a diabetic blood sugar issue. </p>
<p>Lane’s done his best to distract his best friend and keep him out of his own head. Keeping him from thinking for too long on recent events. It’s been five days since Doris died in Mexico, three days since Scott got the call from Steve telling him their mother was dead. It still doesn’t feel real, still raw and emotional. Lane’s taken the real initiative though and he’s taken Scott around all the touristy sights of D.C. He’s even done some research and taken him to some of the non-touristy sights, but sights that he knows Scott’ll like. In between watching after Scott, Lane called home back to Honolulu and kept the team informed. He’s also called Scott’s doctors and told them of the events that transpired. They’re surprisingly accommodating for the amount of times that their patient has been out of the hospital on emergency or work related leave since his initial accident back in June. First with Brandon’s death, and funeral and the mini family emergencies with Steve, and then now with Doris’ death and impending funeral. </p>
<p>Right now they were back at the National Mall, just sitting on a non-iced over bench just people watching in the late afternoon. It was one of Scott’s favorite things to do. After all it didn’t matter where in the world he was in the far remote locales of Afghanistan, or in his own home state of Hawaii. Just sitting and watching people’s conversations or their actions and speculating on what that person’s life was like. Or just how peculiar or strange a person was dressed. Scott had a knack for picking out natives to a state. </p>
<p>He even made a little game out of it with Lane. No one won anything in the end it was just a fun way to pass the time. It’s getting late, Lane hasn’t looked at his watch, in hours just enjoying the one on one company with Scott outside of the hospital outside of the state of Hawaii for that matter. </p>
<p>Come to think of it this was the first time since Lane and Scott had moved to Hawaii that they'd been out of the state and not overseas together. Yes this started as a work trip and snowballed into something tragic, but Lane was able to pick up the pieces somewhat and turn this into something not so bad. They’d even gone souvenir shopping yesterday for all their kids. </p>
<p>“We have to Laney the kids’ll know something’s up if we don’t come with souvenirs we always get souvenirs.” Scott had said yesterday. So with a bit more pep in his step than Lane had seen in the past few days. They’d gone off to several shops and gotten t-shirts, trinkets, keychains, pins and magnets. Scott of course came away with a red and blue psychedelic or tie dye print DC snapback cap for himself. </p>
<p>“Okay Scott it’s getting pretty late. We should head back to the hotel and have some dinner. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Lane cajoles him and manages to get him up off the bench. Scott’s like almost dead weight when he’s tired. “Come on Scott grab Jax’s leash and let’s walk back to the car.</p>
<p>When the rest of the team had left to go back to Hawaii on that previous Sunday, their boss had extended the rental car agreement for Lane and Scott so they wouldn’t have to take cabs everywhere they went.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0500 Hours. 20 November 2019 - Hotel Fairmont - Scott and Lane’s Room. Washington, D.C. </strong>
</p>
<p>The alarm on Lane’s phone goes off at exactly 5 the next morning, and neither are ready for it, but quite used to it. They have been over the years, this time is just that bit different. Knowing Scott’ll be going home with his mom in a transport casket on a military transplant plane in a little under four hours. </p>
<p>“Ugh...” Scott groans from his bed already wiping the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his right hand. “Turn that yapping contraction off ‘fore I throw my foot at it.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the loud yapping of a Chicuacua yes a Chicuacua is Lane’s ringtone is shut off. He says it’s the only annoying sound that’ll get him up out of bed without hitting snooze. </p>
<p>The two friends had set up a routine in the past three days Scott would take Jax for a walk and morning potty break while Lane showered. Than Scott would come back with Jax and hour later and feed him his breakfast, take his daily dose of various pills anti-epileptic and anti-rejection drugs (for his kidney transplant), and than he’d hit the shower himself. </p>
<p>They had to be at the airfield by 0830 for a takeoff at 0900, which meant getting up at this time of day. Both went about their morning routine, with such synchrony, that it’s like they’d been doing this for years and not only three days they’d been on this work trip. </p>
<p>After getting showered dressed and all packed up both in much more comfortable clothes of cargo pants and t-shirts the two were ready to leave. “Are you ready to go Lane?” Scott asks checking the room one last time to make sure they had everything and all of Jax’s things.</p>
<p>“I’m ready if you are? It’s still early, but I thought we’d have some breakfast with Steve and Danny in the hotel dining room.” Lane suggests. </p>
<p>“Or we could grab something closer to Andrews.” Scott replies instead. </p>
<p>“Let’s see what Steve and Danny want and then we’ll decide.” Lane and Scott walk out their room with their duffel and Jax in tow. Danny and Steve decide breakfast in the dining room sounds good so that’s what they do. By the time they’re all down there it’s 0700 hours. </p>
<p>In the middle of breakfast Steve gets a call from the Director of the CIA. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hello Commander I’m afraid I have some unfortunate news."</strong>
</p>
<p>Steve’s stomach drops thinking of what more unfortunate news there could be. Did they lose his mother’s body or did he get misplaced somewhere. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“What’s happened?” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I’m afraid we can’t release your mother’s body yet. We haven’t been able to do her autopsy due to an influx of casualties from overseas. We’ll need at least another day to get her body autopsied and processed for release. I apologize for any inconvenience this causes you. The agency has offered to pay to extend your stay free of charge for you and one family member.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“When will that happen?” </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“Tomorrow at 0900 hours.” </strong>The Director replies. </p>
<p><strong>“Okay thank you for calling.” </strong>Steve hangs up the phone and looks around the table. “That was Director of the CIA. Mom’s body can’t be released yet due to an influx of casualties from overseas and her autopsy was pushed back in line. She’ll be the first one done tomorrow and I’ll be able to bring her home then.” </p>
<p>“That means an extra day in D.C.” Lane realizes. </p>
<p>“And you aren’t coming home today with us.” Scott says with a hint of sadness in his voice. He doesn’t know if he can tell Mary on his own what’s happened. Tell his boys what’s happened. </p>
<p>“Yes to both questions I’m really sorry Scott.” </p>
<p>“No it’s, it’s alright Steve. I’ll manage you and Danny stay.” Scott tells his brother. </p>
<p>“No Danny doesn’t have to stay. What about Grace and Charlie and Rachel?” Steve protests. </p>
<p>Danny shakes his head at his stubborn husband even now. “Babe, babe, you are my priority right now I’ll call Rachel, tell her the situation and not to mention anything to the kids yet. She’ll understand it’s only one more day. I’m NOT leaving you alone even for one day who knows what shenanigans you’d get up to in my absence.” Danny replies trying to joke and sound upbeat about the whole situation that is anything but. </p>
<p>“Alright you win Danno. You can stay.” Steve smiled inwardly, happy that his husband is staying with him because truthfully Steve doesn’t know what’ll happen if Danny’s guiding soothing voice isn’t there. </p>
<p>“You’re damn right I win.” If Danny’s just a little smug about it he doesn’t show it. </p>
<p>“Well should we be getting you two off to the airfield than?” Steve asks his brother and Lane.  </p>
<p>“Yeah let’s get going.” Lane replies as he places a tip on the table for their waiter. After having Danny drop off Scott and Lane’s rental car and making a last minute potty break for Jax the quartet and Jax head off to Joint Base Andrews, in Maryland. Which is only a twenty three to thirty minute drive way depending on traffic. </p>
<p>The ride to the Air Force base seemed all too short to Scott and he got just a little bit more nervous the closer they got. With Jax there and Lane in the seat next to him, he knew he’d be fine. There wasn’t a real need to be nervous he’d flown on dozens of military transport planes just like this one. All too soon Steve was pulling the rental car into a parking space in the parking lot just off the tarmac.</p>
<p>“We’re here.” Steve announces as if he has to as if Scott can’t look out his window and see the huge hulking passenger plane lurking in the distance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0900 Hours. 20 November 2019. Joint Base Andrews - Airfield - PAX Terminal. Maryland. </strong>
</p>
<p>The terminal was already empty when they arrived. That wasn’t surprising or concerning to three Navy men. One of the pilots actually came up to the group and introduced himself. </p>
<p>“Commander McGarrett, Master Chief McGarrett. I’m Major Greg Lopez. I’ll be one of the pilots today. I’d like you to know we’ve set up a space near the front of the passenger area for you.” </p>
<p>“That’s great.” Steve says. “Actually I don’t know if you’ve been informed or not but myself and my partner Detective Williams here won’t be flying today just my brother and his work partner Sullivan here, and Jax of course.” </p>
<p>“Oh, right, yes I was. I was merely just explaining to you both so we can make Scott, can I call you Scott.” Scott nods. “As comfortable as we can make you and your four legged partner.” </p>
<p>“Thank you Major, that’s very considerate of you.” Scott says. </p>
<p>“We’ll be taking off soon gentlemen if you want to get in any last talks now would be the time.” Major Lopez informs them and than does an about face and walks away. </p>
<p>“You three all ready to go?” Steve asks, looking at his brother.</p>
<p>“Yep all ready to go. Really just ready to get home, see the boys, and Mary and Joanie.” Scott replies.</p>
<p>“You’ll figure out what to say Scott I know you will. If you really need me you can call me when you land it’ll be 10 at night, but I can guarantee you I’ll be up.” </p>
<p>“Okay Steve, thanks.” Scott hugs his brother one last time, and then turns to Danny. “Take care of him Danny, enjoy your flight tomorrow.” Scott knows his brother in law has an aversion for uncomfortable military transports and avoids them at all costs unless absolutely necessary.</p>
<p>“It’s only nine hours this time. It’ll fly by Danny.” Lane inputs. “Before you know we’ll all be back in lovely Honolulu together.” </p>
<p>“Come on Lane, we better go find our seats on this behemoth.” Scott tells his friend. </p>
<p>“I’m coming, I'm coming.” Lane waves off his friend and back to the two men standing on the tarmac. </p>
<p>The plane is being used as a passenger aircraft transporting Navy and Army servicemen and women who were going home to Hawaii. Also those that were getting ready to be deployed from Hickam Air Force base. Steve and Danny’s seats had been given up and taken by two sailors who were on standby and needed to urgently get back to Hawaii for family emergencies of their own. Both other men were happy in that sense to give up their seats, knowing they were going to two deserving service members. </p>
<p>Steve and Danny watch the large plane take off five minutes later. “You know Danno this feels strange but in a good way.” </p>
<p>“A good way how so?” Danny asks as the two walk back to their rental car. </p>
<p>“Scott’s going home on that plane, I’m usually the one who takes off on those planes and leaving people I love behind. It feels strange, but good you know. I know this just for a day. We’ll be back home tomorrow.” <em>Back home to the harsh reality that awaits us. </em>Steve thinks. </p>
<p>“Yeah we will.” Danny says as he gets in the passenger seat of their rental on autopilot. </p>
<p>“So let’s enjoy our last day in D.C. I mean really enjoy it. There are some sights I wished I could’ve shown you when I was here previously.” </p>
<p>“I’d love to see the sights with you Mr. McGarrett-Williams.” Danny agrees, smiling lightly. </p>
<p>“I’d love to show the you sights and D.C. nightlife Mr. McGarrett-Williams.” Steve says as he pulls out of the parking space and heads off of Joint Base Andrews back to D.C.  </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter will be up hopefully next Friday if all goes well with my planning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of last chapter where we left off. Scott and Lane arrive home back to Hawaii to O'ahu the island they call home. Scott tells Mary and Joanie about their mom and Grandma respectively. Scott gets some much needed alone time to sort some things out in his life. Steve and Danny return from Washington as well to a true Ohana homecoming at the airfield. Family dinner is had with the McGarretts and the McGarrett-Williams' at the latter's house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1600 Hours. 20 November 2019. Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickham - Airfield. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>Stepping off the plane at JB Pearl Harbor Hickham is a breath of fresh island air. It’s four in the afternoon and it’s still a breezy 80 degrees. Scott can feel the temperature start to dip in just a t-shirt and cargo shorts. A stark contrast from what he was wearing just eight hours ago back in D.C. </p>
<p>Scott walks down the back ramp of the plane walking Jax alongside him, Lane carrying their duffels. “What am I the pack mule.” Lane grouses behind Scott.</p>
<p>“Hey you offered plus I’m carrying precious cargo here.” Scott thumbs the strap of the white black backpack adorned with the words WASHINGTON D.C. all over it. Gee one would think he’d gone there or something. He’s just glad Julia had asked for a pink I heart D.C. drawstring bag and he could easily stuff that inside Paige’s new backpack along with all the other souvenirs they’d bought. </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, keep it movin, hey is that, Caleb I see running the distance. “Lane asks as he’s now walking side by side with his friend. </p>
<p>“Yeah and Joanie, and Mary.” Scott says barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>Lane thankfully has the sight to drop their bags on the tarmac before he’s got an armful of his youngest son. “Daddy daddy I missed you. Did you get it? Did you get it?” Caleb’s asking. </p>
<p>Lane sets his son down and kneels down to his level. “Now Caleb is that how we ask for things?” </p>
<p>“No Daddy. I’m sorry.” Caleb toes his right foot on the tarmac looking down. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Bud. I know you’re just excited.” Lane says just as he sees his oldest and other older children walk over to him. He also sees Joanie just as excited smiling a mile wide to see her Uncle Scott. </p>
<p>Scott can’t help but smile just as big. “Uncle Scott I missed you. Did you have a good time?” Joanie asks her uncle. </p>
<p>“I did Joanie.” He really did and it was all thanks to his partner’s expert distraction skills. Even if what had happened was always at the back of his mind. He couldn’t help it. “And you know what I got a shiny new medal while I was there too, from my boss’s boss.” </p>
<p>“You did?” Joanie asks. “Can I see it?” </p>
<p>“You sure can Joanie when we get home okay it’s my bag over there.” Scott points to his bags that are still on the ground by Lane’s foot. “Hey Goldilocks!!” Scott calls over to Lane, who turns his head. “You gonna sit our stuff on the ground all day. I’ve got something special I want to show Joanie here.” </p>
<p>“I’ve got my hands full!” Lane yells back now holding Caleb in his arms and standing up. </p>
<p>“I’ll get your bags bro. The black one or the black one?” Mary smirks at her older brother. </p>
<p>“Oh ha ha everyone’s a comedian this afternoon. The one with my initials is mine Mare and the black and red one is Jax’s.” </p>
<p>“Got it.” Mary walks a short distance away and comes back with the two correct duffel bags. “Ready to go? Are you alright to carry her? She's getting pretty heavy now.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah I’m good right Joanie. Seems like you’ve been growing like a weed too, I’ve only been gone seven days.” Scott easily picks up his niece and redistributes his weight so he’s not too heavy on one side and starts walking. </p>
<p>“Seven days is a long-time Uncle Scott. That’s a whole week of school.” Joanie proclaims in her Uncle’s arms. </p>
<p>“That it is and she kept asking me when you’d be home bro. I told her I didn’t know because that was truth because you didn’t know either.” Mary explains. </p>
<p>“That’s alright, what could you do. So off to your house or Steve’s?” </p>
<p>“Um actually Joan and I have been staying over at Steve and Danny’s.” Mary tells Scott as they finally reach the car. Scott puts Joanie down and opens the door for her to climb into her car seat. Jax climbs in up after the small giggling human and lays down on the seat next to her. </p>
<p>“Oh, missing Steve, are you?” Scott asks. <em>Dumb question Scott of course she is.</em></p>
<p>Mary shoves her brother’s shoulder a little playfully. “I am. I hate it when he or you go off and are in potentially dangerous situations.” </p>
<p>“Me too sis me too. Hey I did hear from him and he’ll be home soon he says. Hopefully maybe even tomorrow.” Scott says as he climbs into the passenger seat and puts the backpack full of souvenirs at his feet. </p>
<p>“That’s great, did you hear that Joan Uncle Steve’s coming home soon.” </p>
<p>“Yay I can show him my new cheerleading outfit.” Joanie says.</p>
<p>“Cheerleading?” Scott asks.</p>
<p>“Yes she wants to be just like her big cousin Gracie. And it’s good exercise and fun.” </p>
<p>“That’s great to hear. You’ll have to show me your routine sometime Joanie, and Jax he’s a great listener.” </p>
<p>Scott didn’t know what he was so worried about on the plane he literally spent the whole flight fretting and agonizing over how he was going to tell Mary about their Mom. When it was Mary who pulled him aside later that evening after they'd both put Joan to bed complete with kisses and a bedtime story. </p>
<p>They’re both out on the lanai actually in Steve and Danny’s aronideck chairs down by the beach drinking beers. Well Mary’s drinking a beer, Scott’s drinking a nonalcoholic beer for the first time in six months. Steve and Danny hid even those from him. Temptation and all that is what Danny had said, see that’s why Mary’s the cool younger sister and not the controlling older sibling they both have. </p>
<p>Mary takes a sip of her Longboard and sets it on the table. “Okay Scott spill you’ve been off ever since we got home. What’s up?” </p>
<p>Scott follows Mary’s lead and takes a sip of his truly awful to his taste nonalcoholic beer and makes a face at the taste. He swallows barely and shudders. It’s not because of the cooling temperature around them. </p>
<p>Okay just like ripping off a bandaid that’s the best way to do it right. Just come out and say it.</p>
<p>“It’s Mom, isn’t it? Something’s happened? Just tell me Scott please?” Mary looks up at her brother, her blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze. </p>
<p>“Mom’s...mom’s gone Mary. She’s not coming home.” There he said it now he wait for the fall out. </p>
<p>Mary actually laughs a little. “What after all these years Steve goes down to Mexico to go and physically bring her back and she doesn’t want to come home?” Mary knew the minute her brother said the word gone she knew what he meant instantly. She didn’t want to believe it. She couldn’t. </p>
<p>“No Mary Mom’s...Mom’s gone.” Scott repeats. “She’s dead Mary Ann.” Scott got tears in his own eyes now. </p>
<p>“No!!! No she’s not. She... we were going to spend Christmas together she called.” Mary says between sobs. </p>
<p>This was news to Scott, and probably Steve too once he finds out. Huh maybe Mom really did have a change of heart, two months ago. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Mary. When...when Steve called and told me I didn’t want to believe it either.” Scott’s right hand goes on autopilot to Jax’s fur and threads his hand through it. He’d been sitting next to Scott’s chair in the sand since Mary and he walked out here after they’d put Joan to bed, thirty minutes ago. </p>
<p>Mary looks at her brother the light of the moon shining, making the tears on both their faces brighter. “He...Steve called you?” </p>
<p><em>Well here goes, might as well come out with it now. </em>Scott thinks. </p>
<p>“Yes he did. Mary, you remember when I left to go D.C., that Thursday night.” Mary nods her head remembering. “That’s the day she died. That’s why Danny left for D.C. too. An hour after I left apparently. I didn’t know that at the time, though.” </p>
<p>“You’ve known a whole week and didn’t even call me?” Mary asks angrily.</p>
<p>“No, no Mary that’s not it at all. Steve and I both decided that it was better to tell you in person. You know after Dad died we both got told over the phone. It broke Steve’s heart to do that to us. So we decided together not to do that to you. I only found out about Mom two days after it happened on the sixteenth.”</p>
<p>Mary looks shocked now and she feels bad for shouting at her brother. “I’m sorry, Scott. I just...” Mary can’t even get the words out.</p>
<p>Scott stands up and closes the short distance between them hugging his little sister. “I know, Mary. I know I miss her too.” Both just stand there in each other’s embrace quietly crying and just being there for each other. Thinking there’s one more person missing from this group hug, both want Steve to just walk down the grass of the lanai and hug them. </p>
<p>Neither knows how long they stood there, but a wet nose nudging at Scott’s upper thigh. Still holding Mary Scott looks down at Jax. He checks his watch at the same time. “Bedtime is it Jax?” It’s just five past 9 at night. </p>
<p>Mary wipes her nose on her arm. “Yeah I think that’s a good idea. Bed I mean. It’s late. Joan’s been sleeping in your room the last few days. But I uh I have her sleeping upstairs with me tonight.” Mary says as the two of them with Jax trotting alongside walk back up to the house. </p>
<p>“That’s fine. Probably best tonight anyway.” Scott replies as he closes up and locks the lanai door. He goes about locking up the house as Steve does usually. The same routine and pattern and everything. </p>
<p>Before Mary heads upstairs she kisses Scott on the cheek and says, “Good night Scott.” </p>
<p>“Night Mary.” Scott bids her goodnight as well. “Bad dreams, bad dreams go away, good dreams good dreams here to stay.” Scott makes sprinkling motions over towards his sister with his hands. It’s out before he can even realize what he said. It was a phrase he picked up from some parenting group years ago when Jake started having nightmares a month after his Grandpa John died. It seemed to help Jake back then, but again Jake was only eight years old at the time and still believed in magic and fairy dust, and Mary is thirty years old now. Way past the age of magic and fairy dust spells, still its the thought that counts, it’s that dad in Scott he can’t help it. </p>
<p>“Let’s hope so.” Mary says quietly as she heads upstairs to the guest room where Joanie’s already sound asleep. Grace and Charlie are going to stay at their Mom’s until Danny comes back tomorrow, and then probably they’ll get some extended time with Danny in the coming days. </p>
<p>Scott goes through the motions of getting ready for bed getting into his sleep shorts and t-shirt, brushing his teeth, washing his face. He doesn’t really remember falling in bed, doesn’t even remember taking his leg off. His dreams that night are of Steve and Mary and him and their kids with Mom and Dad as one big happy family. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0834 Hours. 21 November 2019 - Thursday. McGarrett-Williams Residence, 2727 Piikoi Street, Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>It seems like some horrible cruel joke when he wakes up the next morning and he realizes Mom and Dad sitting out in the aronideck chairs listening to their grown children fight over coffee was just a dream. A dream that’ll never come true because both his parents are now dead. </p>
<p>He opens his eyes and rolls out of bed literally and falls on the floor. Jax comes over to him in his morning haze and licks his face. “Morning to you too Jax.” </p>
<p>Once he can see more clearly, he can see his leg half way across the room near...Jax’s dog bed. Jax pulled off his leg last night. He must have, Mary wouldn’t have she’s not strong enough, but Jax is. He’s trained to do that. If Scott ever forgets to take it off at night like he did last night. </p>
<p>He gets Jax to retrieve his leg and he puts it and walks out of his room. It seems oddly quiet in the house for having his sister and his six-year-old niece staying at his brother’s house. </p>
<p>Scott walks into the kitchen, and finds a note on the fridge from Mary. </p>
<ul>
<li>Scott</li>
</ul>
<p>Took Joanie to school. </p>
<p>Went to meet up with friends for late brunch. </p>
<p>Breakfast burritos in the fridge. </p>
<p>Love you, Bro. </p>
<ul>
<li>Mary </li>
</ul>
<p>“Alright than looks like it’s just you, me and Eddie for breakfast Jax.” Scott says to Jax as he opens the fridge and finds his favorite breakfast burrito in the fridge that Steve hates. “Eddie came here boy you, want half of this.” </p>
<p>Eddie wags his tail excitedly; he loves human food. Especially eggs that his two legger gives him. Or steak he loves steak. Scott goes over to Eddie’s food bowl and rips off a good chunk of his burrito and puts it in his bowl. Jax’s looking at Eddie’s food bowl and looking at his own bowl with kibble in it. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay don’t give me that puppy dog look.” Scott rips more of his burrito off and gives it to Jax. At this point he’s got less than half a burrito now. He pulls open the fridge again and gets out another burrito for himself, not these two burrito stealing dogs. </p>
<p>It’s nice to have the house to himself for once. It’s also odd strange he hasn’t been alone very rarely in the last six months he’s been in and out of the hospital for rehab. Now he is and he’s his brother’s house no less, in their old family home, with all those childhood memories. There’s still that old bookshelf in Dad’s off that Steve tried to climb when he was six and ended up with a broken collarbone. Mom had told him to not climb it repeatedly, but Steve just wouldn’t listen. </p>
<p>Having this alone time in the morning he has a lot of time to think and he doesn’t want to do that right now. Think that is. If he thinks his mind drifts off quickly to his Mom, so he decides to focus on something else on someone else. A four legged someone else. </p>
<p>After finishing his measly breakfast and orange juice and taking his plethora of pills. Scott showers and gets dressed in gray Nike athletic shorts and navy blue athletic short sleeved t-shirt. His black and blue Nikes on his feet, he tells Eddie to stay and that he'll be back, as he grabs Jax’s leash and vest and the two head out for their morning walk. </p>
<p>Scott comes back from his walk an hour and a half later drenched in sweat and utterly exhausted with Jax at his feet. Both take a few minutes to recover on the lanai. He’d gotten turned around four miles from Steve’s house and had a mini panic attack, because he couldn’t remember how to get back home. </p>
<p>He’d called Lane who was at work at 0900hours, he’d easily and calmly eased Scott back himself over the phone and told him to retrace his steps to get back to Steve’s house. Hence why he’s thirty minutes later getting back and why he’s exhausted. He shouldn’t be having these issues, four miles is nothing, he used to run further than that and be completely fine, no memory issues or anything. Back then he wasn’t trying to deal with and cope with a severe traumatic brain injury. </p>
<p>After walking through the lanai’s unlocked back door. He’d forgotten his key so he’s glad that the back door is unlocked. It’ nearing 1100 hours and Mary’s still not back yet, and Scott’s bored, he’d played with both Eddie and Jax down on the beach playing fetch and watching them run in and out of the ocean. </p>
<p>Scott’s held off doing what he wants to do long enough. So after drying both Eddie and Jax off with towels, he heads to his room to go writing utensils and paper. He figures he’s got another hour or two before Mary comes back, plenty of time. Scott sits down in the rarely used dining room, with pen and sheets of paper and starts writing. </p>
<p>Jax walks into the dining room his nails click clacking on the wood as he walks. That reminds Scott he needs to get Jax to a groomer soon. “Lunch time already huh, what’d you say to burgers hmm?” </p>
<p>Jax woofs in agreement wagging his tail, and Scott gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen where Eddie is staring at the fridge. “A burger patty for you too Eddie. Okay two burger patties and a burger with the works for me coming up.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Mary better be coming back home soon, I’m talkin’ to the dogs, well as long as they don’t suddenly start responding back with words I’m all good. </em>
</p>
<p>After a hearty lunch of burgers and fruit salad for Scott, and feeding Eddie and Jax their own burgers patties. Mary still isn’t back but has called as well as texted saying she’ll be back in thirty minutes. </p>
<p>“Great, that gives me time to fold letters and put them in a spot where I’ll remember where they are.” Scott says aloud to himself in the empty dining room. <em>Maybe I'll keep them in here for now tucked away Danny and Steve are hardly ever in here anyway. </em>Scott thinks. “Speaking of letters I need to find the ones Steve’s hidden, from me.” </p>
<p>Plan set in motion Scott finishes up the letters his writing, he’s had to rewrite Steve’s letter three times. One for his crappy penmanship, two because he couldn’t quite get his words across right and then one more final time, because Eddie got up on the table with his paws and slobbered over the letter. So he’s actually had to write it a fourth and final time and then he took all the four letters he wrote in labeled envelopes back to his room for safe keeping. </p>
<p>After putting a reminder in his phone about where the letters are that he wrote, Scott heads upstairs slowly and carefully. Jax is following beside him too, unlike Scott’s stairs at his house, Steve has floating stairs which means he has gaps between his stairs. Unlike Scott’s closed in stairs, there’s more of a chance for Scott to fall on these stairs because of the gaps than his own at his house. </p>
<p>Up the two flights of stairs Scott heads to his destination past the guest room, past Grace’s and Charlie’s room and comes to Steve’s and Danny’s room. He’s been in the room plenty of times before, before Steve and Danny had gotten together, before Steve even knew Danny. A few times after Steve and Danny had gotten married. Now it was odd being in here like he was invading his brother’s and brother in law’s privacy. </p>
<p>He’d walked in on the two other men several times when the kids weren’t home in very uh intimate situations. He just shudders at the thoughts, the images that are seared into his brain. Anyway pushing those aside he starts searching the room, area by area piece by piece. </p>
<p>Scott practically turned the room upside down at this point, Jax just sitting on Steve and Danny’s bed watching his human carefully curiously. </p>
<p>“Oh come on!! Where are they?” Scott yells out loud making Jax’s ears perk up at the noise. “Sorry Jax.” Scott’s leaning against the wall connecting the bathroom to the bedroom. He stares at Steve’s alarm clock, 1337 hours, shining back at him in red light. Steve and Danny’s flight gets in at 1605hours this afternoon, there’s three more hours before they get home with Doris’ Mom’s body. </p>
<p>Joanie gets out of school at 1445 or 2:45 pm. Mary and Scott are going to tell Joanie about Doris about her gramma Doris before they go and pick Steve and Danny up. Which will also give Scott time to gather Brooke and his boys and tell them also about their Grandma. He really wants to find those damn letters that Steve’s hidden before any of that goes down. </p>
<p>Steve had no right, even as the oldest child, the older brother to take those letters away from Scott. They were after all addressed to his kids and himself and Brooke, and well probably Steve too, and Mary. Steve can keep his letter and open it or not or do whatever he wants with his. Scott wants the letters that are to <em>his boys </em>so he can decide what he wants to do with them himself. </p>
<p>“Scott!! I’m back!!” Mary calls through the house downstairs. Scott can hear the click clack of Eddie’s nails on the floor. “Hey Eddie where’s Scott?” As if Eddie knows he turns his head to the stairs. </p>
<p>“I’m upstairs Mary!!” Scott yells back down. “I need your help finding something.” He calls back down. “Come on up please?” </p>
<p>Mary puts her shopping bags down, they were from the mall, not the grocery store so she just left them where they were and jogged up the stairs. </p>
<p>“Where are you?” Mary asks, reaching the top landing. </p>
<p>“In here.” Scott calls out from Steve's opened bedroom door. </p>
<p>Mary walls in the room cautiously, not sure what she'll find or if she wants to find it. What she finds is completely normal Scott sitting on the floor of their brother’s bedroom pouting. <em>It’s kind of cute</em> Mary thinks if her brother didn’t look equally as pissed off about something. </p>
<p>“Help me find them? This is driving me nuts.” </p>
<p>“Help you find what and do I want to touch it?” Mary asks. </p>
<p>“Oh gross get your mind out the gutter, no, nothing like that. You, remember Mom handing me a bunch of envelopes at my birthday party in August?” Scott asks sitting on the floor. Mary has walked in and is sitting on Steve’s side of the bed, stroking Jax’s fur. </p>
<p>“I do, and I think I saw Steve take them from you and pocket them.” Mary replies. </p>
<p>“Yeah he did the sneak. You know those envelopes were ‘just in case’ letters, right?”</p>
<p>Mary nods her head as she's seen and read half written ones from Steve and Scott before whenever they were deployed in Afghanistan or Iraq or wherever when they were both in the Navy still. The idea of her mother sitting down finding the time to write that same sort of letter saddens her but also makes her mad that she’d do that to her family to her children and grandchildren. </p>
<p>Though knowing Doris this was more of a ‘If you’re reading this than I’m already gone’ letter. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to say it. Mare I don’t want to bring up too many raw memories, but if she gave me those letters back in August, that’s three months she knew something was wrong. Or going to happen, and she didn’t even try to tell us.” </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t speculate Scott. It’s it's not right that’s just something we’ll never know now, among other things.” Mary’s voice breaks a little. </p>
<p>“I know, I know it's just how my, my mind works sometimes. Anyway this is more for the kids than it is for me. I want to find those letters for the boys. They never really got to know her all that well.  Even just the little bit of time Joanie got with her, they never had, and I feel bad about that. Like it’s my fault somehow that my own feelings towards her got pushed off on the boys and I blocked them from seeing her.” </p>
<p>“And every time they did see her it was with you high off your ass on painkillers or sedated and or yelling at her. Not exactly a good impression for a fourteen-year-old kid to have of his grandmother.” Mary remembers that’s how old Tristan was as the oldest son back in 2014. </p>
<p>“God, I’m so messed up. I’m the one who screwed up the relationship with them and Mom. I never let them have that quote on quote normal grandparent grandchild relationship.” </p>
<p>“No Scott, it’s not your fault. We you me and Steve I’ll admit we have issues with Mom, all stemming from different things, but <em>you </em>are not at fault here. From what I remember from your party she looked like she forgave you.” </p>
<p>“She did. She said all was forgiven, but I still feel bad like I was a bad son somehow, I really never should have said those things. I was just so angry at the time. That’s not supposed to be an excuse.” </p>
<p>“I know it’s not Scott, I’m not saying it is, far from it. All we can do now is just remember the good times and try and move on from the bad.” Mary tells her brother now also sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor across from her brother. “Now what do you say we find those letters. Now if I were Steve and I didn’t want you to find something. Where would I put that something?” </p>
<p>“The nightstand!” Scott and Mary exclaim together. </p>
<p>“The second drawer down, probably underneath the Guns and Ammo Monthly magazines.” Scott explains. </p>
<p>“Oh gross I can never unsee that.” Mary squeals in disgust as she clearly didn’t hear Scott and opened the wrong drawer. </p>
<p>“Condoms or lube?” Scott asks, smirking at his sister. </p>
<p>“I did NOT need to know Steve has a freaky sexy side. I didn’t even...no no I’m not even going to go there.” Mary opens the correct drawer now and finds the white paper envelopes Scott’s been searching for, for forty minutes now.</p>
<p>“Thanks for helping me look for them Mary.” Scott says holding up the bundle of letters. Scott fingers through them and finds one written to Mary (My daughter) and one written to Joanie (My granddaughter). “Take it Mare, read it or don’t, trash it or don’t, read it whenever or not. That’s uh what I’m going to tell my boys when I give them the letters after telling them.”</p>
<p>“That's a good idea, they’re old enough to decide what to do with that information if they want to do anything with it or not. Joan though....” Mary’s eyes are watery now and before long tears are flowing. </p>
<p>“Mary it’s okay, let it out sis, let it out this is good. Can’t have Joan seeing you like this.” Scott lays his head on near Mary’s comforting his younger sister. Jax has gotten off the bed at the raised emotions in the room and plopped on Scott’s left side, Mary taking his right side. After a minute or two Mary wipes his nose on her right arm. </p>
<p>“I think I know how, I’m going to tell her. We had cat Mittens once you know. I got him when Joan was two years old. I thought they could grow up together. Or...or I could use dad as an example. She knows about him, and that he died. I think that’ll be the easiest though she’s experienced the death of a pet so she’ll be able to understand a little better. As much as a six-year-old can.” </p>
<p>“Joan’s a smart little girl, perceptive too, as soon as you get the words out and our actions I think she’ll know. You know what I think I’m going to call the boys over and Brooke before you pick up Joanie. They get out a little bit before her and just have them come over, and Brooke we can tell them all together.” </p>
<p>Mary wipes her nose again and then goes into the bathroom to blow her nose. Mary looks at her brother’s attire of athletic wear and laughs at him, “Are you going to wear that? Or change?” </p>
<p>Scott looks down at his clothes and he looks like a ‘hot mess’ Lane would say. His brown hair slicked back with sweat and his clothes stuck to his body. He hasn’t changed since this morning. He hadn’t seen a need to it was just him in the house the whole afternoon anyway. </p>
<p>“Okay fine I see your point. I’ll go change. You go get Joanie’s after school snack ready. I'll also text the boys and Brooke to head over.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1505 Hours. 21 November 2019 - Thursday. McGarrett-Williams Residence, 2727 Piikoi Street, Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>It’s exactly 1505 hours or 3:05 pm when Mary walks back into the house carrying Joanie’s Skye Paw Patrol backpack and Joanie comes bounding into the house, all bright eyed excited. It absolutely guts Scott to see his bright-eyed niece like that right now. Just thinking about what they have to tell her tells his boys who are outback playing catch with a football is gut churning. </p>
<p>“Hey Sis and hey Joanie how was school?” Scott asks he’d changed into a pair of plain gray Dickie shorts and sage green button up shirt. That he realizes is actually Lane’s he loves this color. Scott not so much, but it’ll do and he’s not changing now. He’s also barefoot, he usually is in the house, he's not as self-conscious as he was before about having his fake foot as the kids called it on display. </p>
<p>“Good Uncle Scott. How was your day today?” Joanie asks. </p>
<p>“It was good I took Jax for a walk this morning, and played with both Eddie and Jax when I got back, and I even spent a little time working on my model Lego car.” He did before he started writing his letters, to decompress and think before he started writing. </p>
<p>“That’s cool Uncle Scott, can I help you with it?” </p>
<p>“Sure if you want to sweetie.” He honestly didn’t think any of the younger kids would be interested in his adult model Legos. Joanie was just full of surprises though, and her interests were ever changing. </p>
<p>“Yeah I do. Can we go build now?” Joanie asks. </p>
<p>“Maybe after dinner hmmm, pumpkin.” Mary tickles her daughter’s side. </p>
<p>“Mommy stop, I’mma going to pee.” </p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell your Uncle about your Thanksgiving play you’re working on?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. It’s really cool Uncle Scott. The play is next week on Wednesday the 27th, can you and Auntie Brooke come. I’m a pilgrim, and so’s Charlie, but don’t tell his Danno it’s a surprise.” </p>
<p>“We’d love to come honey and we won’t tell.” Brooke answers for her husband, as she comes from the bathroom down the hall. </p>
<p>“We really would, we’ll be there. And I’m sure your Uncle Danny and Uncle Steve’ll be there too, if Charlie’s in the play.”</p>
<p>“Yep it’s for Mommy’s and Daddy’s and Aunties and Uncles and all the other people in families. Thanksgiving’s about being thankful for who you have in your life.” Joanie explains what she learned at school. “Charlie says it's’ about the pilgrims and the Indians fighting though.”</p>
<p>“Well he’s partly right too though Joanie. You’re both right. So you can tell him that when you see him tomorrow.” Mary tells her daughter. She thinks they’ve held off even now.</p>
<p>“Scott, why don’t you go get the cousins in from outside. Make sure no one’s fallen in the ocean.” She jokes. </p>
<p>“Sure thing Mare.” And Scott starts walking and yelling through the house. “Boys!!!”</p>
<p>Brooke shakes her head at her husband’s antics. She’d already been told ahead of time by Scott and had time to compose herself. She doesn’t know what she’d do if she ever lost her mom, unexpectedly. She and Scott may not have been getting along and the big ‘D’ word is certainly on the horizon. All of that goes out the window right now for the moment. </p>
<p>Scott needs her to be strong, in sickness and in health and all that, in Brooke’s mind extends to in laws too. She’d thought of John McGarrett as a second father after all. He had been there for all three of her first pregnancies after all, when Scott couldn’t be. She’d take them on trips to Hawaii to visit their Grandpa John regularly during the summer months. John loved seeing his grandsons and teaching them all kinds of things. He did things and acted just like grandpa should he spoiled his grandsons rotten. </p>
<p>He was a very hands on grandparents, seeing as he wasn't a very hands on parent with his boys or Mary when they were young. John once told Brooke that, that was one of his biggest regrets. Even though he sent them all off and away for their own safety, he wished he could have done it any other way. She was hurt by the loss of her father in law too. Doris though her mother in law, they never really got on all that well. Differing ideas about child rearing and all that. Still she was shocked and saddened for her husband about the deep loss he and his siblings have suffered, and have to go through yet again. It’s not every day your mother, the woman who brought you into the world dies twice. </p>
<p>“Mom are you okay?” Cooper asks in Tristan’s UH basketball jersey he acquired from his brother before he left to go back to college. Cooper has always been a Momma’s boy, more attuned with his emotions and the feelings of others around him. </p>
<p>“I’m okay honey.” Brooke says as he comes to stand by her husband and her sister in law. </p>
<p>“Tristan, Jacob, Cooper, David, Wyatt, Joan we have some sad news to tell you all.” Scott says taking a breath. </p>
<p><em>Uh oh this must be serious Dad almost never uses our full names unless it’s something really wrong.</em> Tristan thinks as he’s sitting next to his younger cousin Joanie, Wyatt on the other side of her. </p>
<p>“What is it Dad?” Cooper asks. All the boys are looking nervous, but trying not to show it in front of their younger cousin. </p>
<p>“Well your Grandma Doris she died in Mexico.” Scott explains to the six assembled kids on the couch. Right now that’s all Scott is picturing his boys as. Just little boys, because Tristan wasn’t even ten yet when their Grandpa died. The twins David and Wyatt were only toddlers and were only three years old when their Granpa died. Now ten years later here Scott is telling them their Grandma has died.</p>
<p>There is a very wide range of emotion on the couch from what the three adults can see. Not really surprisingly little Joanie is the first one to speak up.</p>
<p>“Grandma died? Was...was it like Grandpa John? Did a bad man hurt Grandma too?” Joanie asks tears in her eyes already. All the adults' hearts just break for the youngest McGarrett child. It’s a surprising question to them all. They’d though she’d ask or say something else entirely. Mary is the one who answers her daughter eyeing her brother briefly and his own conflicting emotions flickering across his face. </p>
<p>“Yes baby girl.” Mary says softly, coming over to the couch, just as she does Cooper gets up from his spot next to Joanie, and walks back out of the room, and they hear the lanai door close quietly. “A bad woman did hurt Grandma.” </p>
<p>“Why Mommy?” Joanie asks.</p>
<p>Mary looks over her shoulder at her brother “We don’t know Joanie sweetheart. Sometimes, sometimes bad people hurt really good people.” Scott explains. </p>
<p>“That’s not nice.” Joanie sniffles. “I want Grandma.” Joanie cries fully and openly now. Seeing his niece cry just opens up the floodgates for Scott. Luckily the coffee table is there, and he sits and cries into his hands. </p>
<p>Tristan and Jake, seem almost indifferent or non-reactionary at all. Wyatt and David are hugging each other, and crying as well.</p>
<p>Her oldest two sons' reactions are startling or rather their non-reactions are worrisome. What happens next is what makes Brooke happy and proud that she raised such kind and caring boys. The boys kneel down beside their dad and hug him just holding him letting him cry. That’s a huge turn of events, a total 180, in role reversal and that brings Brooke herself to tears. Pretty soon it’s all one big group hug.</p>
<p>After a while, Joanie is the first one to ask her Mom, Mary about something she’s been thinking about. “What, what about Christmas Mommy, Grandma was, was going to come out here and visit us.” </p>
<p>Scott hears this and looks up from where he’s still sitting on the coffee table. “She, she was?” Scott asks bewildered in utter shock. The last their Mom had done that, that was well, he can’t remember probably eight years ago, when she showed up unexpectedly, and was cooking eggs in Steve’s kitchen. </p>
<p>Mary nods her head slowly. “It was supposed to be a surprise. I guess after seeing us all at your party she had a change of heart.” Mary tells her brother. “And you know what just like Grandpa John, Grandma Doris will always be right here...” Mary points to her daughters’ heart, and then looks back at her brother. </p>
<p>“Mary’s right she’ll...always be with us, and you know I’m sure she, Grandpa John, and Great Aunt Deb,  and Great Grandpa Steven are all looking down on us right now. They’ll all always watch over you. Because that’s...that’s what Ohana does.” Scott says as he swallows the lump in his throat. </p>
<p>“Speaking of Ohana, shouldn’t someone go check on Cooper? And Joanie do you want to change out of your school uniform into some other clothes? It’ll be time to go get Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny soon.” Mary asks. </p>
<p>“And Grandma, too right?” Joanie asks worriedly. </p>
<p>“Yes of course, and Grandma too, now go scoot upstairs and get changed.” Joanie follows her Mom’s instructions, just as Brooke leaves to go check on Cooper. Knowing her son he’s probably gone down to the water to think. That’s his thinking spot he told her one time, it didn’t matter what beach it was, he felt at peace there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside down by the beach Cooper is sitting down in the sand. Brooke walks over to her son and sits down in the sand with him. The first words out of Cooper’s mouth aren’t what Brooke expects at all, but then again maybe she kind of does, because it’s the kind of young man her son has turned into. </p>
<p>“Why’d Grandma have to leave Uncle Steve, Dad, and Aunt Mary like that? Didn’t she want to be around them. Didn’t she love and care about them?” </p>
<p>Brooke is stunned at her son. Not in a bad way, but in a good kind of he’s always thinking of others, kind of like his Dad and Uncle Steve. </p>
<p>“I don’t know Cooper, I really don’t. I don’t want to speak bad about your Grandma, but sometimes I think, certain people don’t know how to be parents, because they weren’t treated the right way when they were kids.” </p>
<p>Cooper looks up into his Mom’s eyes. “Is that why you and Dad fought a lot, and got separated for a while, and now are thinking of getting a divorce. Because Dad thought you were like Grandma for a while not being there for us. Choosing your work over us.” Cooper knows this is a bold statement to make especially to his mother and at a time like this. He doesn’t care if he gets grounded or loses driving privileges or whatever it’s how he’s feeling right now. </p>
<p>“Umm wow son, Cooper I...I had no idea you felt that way or even knew we were thinking of getting a divorce.” Brooke could’ve face palmed at that moment she just revealed something she wasn’t ready to she hasn't even talked to Scott yet about the ‘D’ word. </p>
<p>“I know you and Dad weren’t right for each. We all did me and my brothers I mean. When we were each old enough we kind of figured it out on our own. I feel bad for Dad and Uncle Steve. I don’t ever want to lose you Mommy. Not like that.” Cooper says quietly sniffling. </p>
<p>“Oh Cooper baby come here.” Brooke pulls her almost adult son and taller then her closer to her on the sand and hugs him. “I know my job isn’t as dangerous as your dad’s or your Uncle’s or your....grandma’s and I have had my own few close calls with active shooters, and crazies in the hospital, but I won’t ever leave you like that, you and your brothers are my world. The happiest moment in my life every time was when I would tell your Dad I was pregnant again.” </p>
<p>“Even though you practically raised us three on your own before you had Wyatt and David.” </p>
<p>“Yes, even then. I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat. I loved your dad once, a long time ago, but I could see he was in love with someone else. In fact I don’t even think he knows, after all that’s happened to him in the last six months, it's been a difficult time for him.” </p>
<p>“You’ll talk to Dad won’t you though Mom. I’m sorry for what I said at the hospital when this all went down with Dad. I was just upset, and it wasn’t very grown up of me to do that.” </p>
<p>“I will talk to him, Cooper, that I can promise you. I think he knows we need to talk too, but not right now. Your Dad and your aunt and uncle are hurting right now. I don’t want to add to that now.” </p>
<p>“We’re all hurting Mom.” Cooper gives his Mom one last hug and then wipes the stray tears away. If there’s one thing Scott and Brooke encouraged more so Scott, was to let their sons cry if they were upset, or angry or sad about something. That was something John McGarrett didn’t do with his own boys or even Mary, and that deeply affected them all later in life. </p>
<p>“Come on inside it’s getting chilly don’t you think.” Brooke smiles lightly.</p>
<p>“Mom it's 85 degrees out it’s not chilly. Maybe in New York it is.” Cooper throws back lightly as he gets up from the sand dusting off his tan knee length shorts. “Come on lets go I think we’ve left Dad on his own long enough. Thanks Mom, for listening.” </p>
<p>“I’m always here for you son, and I always will be whenever you need me.” Brooke replies sincerely as they head back up to the house arm in arm. No work, no job should ever be more important than her kids. Brooke understands that know what her dad meant all those years ago about not letting a job a career consume her, like his own job did, and felt like he'd failed Brooke and her brothers because of it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1605 Hours. 21 November 2019 - Thursday. Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickham - Airfield. Pearl Harbor. </strong>
</p>
<p>Touching down at JB Pearl Harbor was like a breath of fresh air, like coming home. It had taken Danny quite a while to feel like this pineapple infested rock was home. Turns out all he needed was a SuperSEAL gun and ammo loving maniac control freak driving man to come into his life, and two great wonderful kids of course. The flight was long, and was finally happy to be home. To have Steve back home with him and their Ohana, even if it was under these circumstances. </p>
<p>Before they’re even mere yards away from the plane ramp he sees the whole Five-0 Ohana there, waiting for him and Steve to disembark the plane. Joanie and Charlie are the first two people to approach running to Steve and Danny respectively. </p>
<p>Danny can see through his armful of Charlie that Rachel has surprisingly unshed tears in her eyes as does Grace as the two women in his life come closer to him and Steve. Rachel had had to tell Charlie and Grace what had happened to Steve’s Mom, and Joanie’s grandma. </p>
<p>Charlie had made the connection the same as to the death to his great grandma, or Nonna Williams, who was Danny’s and his siblings grandmother who had passed away a year ago at the beginning of 2018. So Charlie knew his ‘Daddy Steve’ and his Uncle Scott and Aunt Mary and cousins would be sad for a while. He knew of death, but they were of two people he hardly knew. His Uncle Matty his Danno’s brother he didn’t get to know because he passed before he was even born. And his Great Grandma, he only saw her once at Danno’s and Daddy’s wedding. </p>
<p>“Oomph hiya Charlie, how was your day?” Danny asks his son. </p>
<p>“Okay Danno Mommy told me about Daddy’s Mommy. Is he going to be okay?” Charlie asks innocently. </p>
<p>“He’ll be sad for a while I bet, but having us all here to love on them, and care for them will make them all less sad.” Danny explains. He hopes he’s right the outpouring of support from their Five-0 Ohana alone is great. </p>
<p>"Danny, did you have anything to do with this?” Steve asks he’s picked up Joanie. </p>
<p>Danny looks at his husband. “What? What are you doing Steve?” </p>
<p>“Picking up my niece Danno?” </p>
<p>“She’s definitely more than ten pounds babe. No, I had nothing to do with this. I think a certain blond federal agent hottie over there did.” Danny points over to where Lane is currently hugging Scott and looks like he has him in a death grip and doesn’t want to let go.</p>
<p>Lane and Scott walk over with Mary and Brooke to Danny and Steve. “I may let it slip that I was taking these guys here to pick you two up.” Lane confesses. “I’m surprised they got on base, but I guess that immunity and means has to count for something, right. I know I’ve said it before but I’m sorry about your guys’ mom Steve. I know these next few days are going to be rough, whatever you need we’re all here for you.” </p>
<p>“He’s right brother.” Lou claps Steve on the shoulder walking up to the man who he once had an adversarial relationship with. “We can handle things back on the job. Take as much time as you need off. However long you need is okay. Renee and I are here for you, you know she makes a mean casserole.”</p>
<p>“Thanks man I appreciate it really.” Steve replies back. </p>
<p>Mary is being hugged by one of the female members of Five-0. Tani Rey who reminds Mary a lot of Kono but also, she is totally a female Steve. Mary can see it clearly. She has that same drive and spirit. The two made small talk and then Tani introduced Mary to Quinn. </p>
<p>“Mary, this is Quinn Liu she works with Five-0 now.” Tani introduces the blonde McGarrett to Quinn. </p>
<p>“Hi Mary I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances, and we’ve never got to talk before. I used to be with Army CID.” Quinn shakes the blonde woman’s hand. </p>
<p>“Oh is that like the Army’s version of what my brother does, uh Scott, he’s with NCIS.” </p>
<p>“Yes, it is pretty much, except Army CID is made up of Active duty personnel mostly. Though there are some civilians. We assisted with the case a few back when I was still an active duty soldier.” </p>
<p>“That’s right I remember Scott telling me about Lane telling him about you indirectly of course he didn’t know who you were at the time.” </p>
<p>“If you ever want to just take a day for yourself even if it’s just for an hour or two . We wouldn’t mind babysitting. I have a younger brother Koa, he’s a little younger than me so not so little, but I’ve been told I’m good with kids.” </p>
<p>“Mary nods her head in appreciation. “Thank you both of you. I just can’t believe this is happening that is real. Most people only get to say goodbye once and that’s it. Not us we all get to bury our Mom twice. So thanks Mom. “Mary says ruefully. </p>
<p>“It must be rough, just know you’re part of our Ohana now Mary, you and that sweet little daughter Joan you have. You have a house on the island. I’ll give you my address and we can exchange our numbers.” Tani says. “If you ever just want to talk about anything we’re here. I know how talking to another woman can just really help sometimes. I’m glad I’m not the only one on Five-0 anymore. I don’t know how Kono did it back then.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad your brother gave me a chance. Steve’s a really great man to a great friend I’m coming to see to everyone he works with.” </p>
<p>Mary looks over at her two brothers briefly expressing and pulling apart. Jax getting in between the two, and both men bending down to stroke Jax even with his black working dog vest on. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he is, they both are. I’m glad I came back when I did. We can all be together again, and Joan can grow up with people who love her.” </p>
<p>“You have those people too Mary.” Tani tells the younger woman.</p>
<p>Mary nods again sighing softly at the thought of having to go through this. It was too overwhelming for her and part of her wanted to run and stay away like she had at her father’s funeral service, but the other part of her knew it wasn’t fair on Steve and Scott to have to deal with this on their own. Yes, they had each other back, but it was like Scott told her once over the phone it was Dad’s sixth year anniversary of being gone, and Scott had told her that it was like a piece of their hearts were gone too. They may be a McGarrett brother duo, but they were always better as a McGarrett trio, and that no matter what happened around her, her brothers would always be there to love and protect her. Her parents by be all but gone now, but Steve and Scott had always been a constant in her life after they reconnected two years after Steve and Scott had been back on the island. Adopting Joanie, back in 2014 when she was a few months old had only brought them all closer, they made themselves their own little family again. Her, Joanie, Steve, Scott and his boys.</p>
<p>They could all do this together this time. They were stronger together, the three children of John and Doris McGarrett. </p>
<p>Danny walks over to where Mary is talking to Quinn and Tani. “Sorry to interrupt ladies”, Joanie’s stomach gurgles and growls in his arms. Danny pokes tummy playfully. “I think the little munchkins are hungry, it's getting about that time, and you know how Scott gets...” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, hangry to the nth degree.” Mary says with a straight face. Tani and Quinn both look at Mary and Danny. “No seriously have you seen him close to meal times now, he’s like a Joanie at two years old, very demanding like a certain blond detective I know.” Mary smiles softly and winks at her brother in law. </p>
<p>“I’m not, whatever Steve has told you it’s all lies.” Danny tells his two coworkers. And just like that status quo is reached, normalcy even just for a minute is restored. </p>
<p>“What’s a lie Danno? I don’t lie lying wrong right Charlie.” Charlie nods his head. “Your mini me’s hungry Danno.”</p>
<p>“Give him here I’ll take him and Joan back to the care clearly you all need to talk.” Danny says. Tani and Quinn respectfully leave as well. Once Danny has walked away with the kids, Mary introduces and reintroduces the man standing next to him. </p>
<p>“Okay Mary this is the funeral director, his name is Arthur Morris. Scott, you remember Art don’t you he helped us with Dad’s funeral.” Scott nods his head. </p>
<p>“I’d say it’s nice to see you...you again Art, but....”</p>
<p>“Nonsense my boy I completely understand. My condolences to you all.” The older British man in his late forties assures. </p>
<p>“He is going to transport Doris back to his funeral home, and tomorrow once we’ve all had a chance to sleep, he is gonna come over to the house so we can get a start on planning the funeral”.  Steve explains. </p>
<p>“Do not fret my dear. I shall treat her with the utmost care and respect, like she is my own dearly departed mother.” Art assures Mary at seeing her unease. </p>
<p>“Art’s a really good man, Mare. He’ll take care of Mom.” Steve wraps an arm each around his siblings. “Let’s go home there’s a certain four-legged fur partner I’ve been missing.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1720 Hours. 21 November 2019 - Thursday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>The McGarrett’s and the McGarrett-Williamses, and Rachel pull into Steve and Danny’s driveway, to see two vehicles already marked there, in the driveway, along with the Camaro and Steve’s Silverado. </p>
<p>“Lane, what's Havika’s car doing here?” Scott asks suspiciously, as he’s in the front passenger seat of Lane’s SUV. Mary, Joan, the boys are in the back seats of the nine passenger SUV. </p>
<p>“Just being friendly you know how he is.” Lane hedges. </p>
<p>“Mommy what’s Auntie Renee’s car doing at Uncle Steve’s house.” Joanie asks seeing the car that her Uncle Lou drives to work. </p>
<p>“I don’t know Joanie but I’m sure we’re all about to find out.” Mary cautions as she gets out of the SUV, and holds Joanie’s hand as they walk up to the door. </p>
<p>Steve and Danny are also up at the door as well. Scott Rachel Brooke and the kids behind them. Like whoever’s inside the house will hurt them. The doors are still locked and Eddie’s not barking up a storm inside, so Steve takes his key and turns it in the keyhole and opens the front door. </p>
<p>What greets them is not unexpected but very welcome. Eddie comes bounding over towards his two humans that give him steaks and has been gone a long long time. The blonde one is back too, and with his little mini me person, who plays fetch with him. </p>
<p>“Hey Eddie!! Who’s a good boy who missed me? Yes you did.” Steve coos yes coos at his dog. He may have been a cat person and called them superior at one point. But there’s no denying the singularity of the awesomeness that is a dog’s greeting welcoming his humans home. </p>
<p>“Something smells really good. Like, like a casserole.” Danny is the first one to point out. </p>
<p>“Huli Huli chicken.” Lane and Scott says together. </p>
<p>“Huh?” Danny asks eyebrows raised in confusion.</p>
<p>“Huli Huli chicken it’s our favorite way to grill chicken, aside from eating steaks.” Lane explains as he inhales a deep breath at the smells coming from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“And there’s only one woman I know on this island who can make it the way I like it. Mrs. K.” Scott agrees following his nose towards the kitchen Jax following along. As does everyone else. </p>
<p>As Scott’s the first one into the kitchen he’s the first one to notice Renee pulling a casserole dish out of the oven. “Hi Renee, does Lou know you're here?”</p>
<p>“Scott, Steve, Danny.” Renee greets the three men and puts the second casserole dish down on a warming plate on the kitchen counter. </p>
<p>“Lou and your friend Havika told us you all may want a home cooked meal tonight. So we took it upon ourselves to that for you all.” Renee explains looking at the two McGarrett brothers. </p>
<p>“That’s really nice of you Renee and Mrs. K. that chicken smells divine.” Scott comments. </p>
<p>“Made just for you keki, I know how your boys love it. It was one of Havika’s favorite meals when he was young.” Mrs. K comes into the kitchen with a huge platter of Huli Huli chicken big enough to feed a small army. She sets it down on the counter as well, “Come give me a hug.” Kamea Kamaka has her arms outstretched and Scott all but melts into them, into the older woman’s embrace. If he comes back with tear tracks on his face a little nobody says anything. </p>
<p>“Mahalo Kamea for everything.” Scott whispers. </p>
<p>“Anytime keiki.” Kamea replies and now Scott truly knows what Havika meant all these years ago about his mom being able to make even a grown man feel like a child again. She just had that loving and warm spirit of a Hawaiian mother. “Now we should let you all eat and get some rest. There’s rice in that big pot over there on the stove and a mac salad in the fridge. Enough for everybody.” </p>
<p>"There’s two casseroles also enough for everyone, one vegetarian for Gracie and a double meat lover for everyone else.” Renee says. “Hope you all enjoy it.” </p>
<p>“Oh I’m sure we will. Thanks again Renee, Mrs. Kamaka.” Steve thanks the two women as they head out of the kitchen, and out the front door. Nobody moves or speaks until the sounds of the two car engines can’t be anymore. Its Rachel surprisingly who speaks up to Danny.</p>
<p>“Well I best be off, it’s getting late.” Rachel says and heads towards the front door and actually makes it to the front door before Danny starts talking. </p>
<p>“Whoa whoa Rachel where are you going? “Danny asks and it’s not in the usual tone of voice either. Ever since Grace's first car accident the two have become a lot less hostile and dare they say friends for their children’s sake. Able to be in each other mixed company just fine without causing a scene. Most of the time. </p>
<p>“Daniel it’s late. I really must be getting back. I’ll pick up Charlie tomorrow morning instead.” Rachel says. </p>
<p>“No Rachel there’s enough food here for all of us, even with five teenage boys and three SEALs.” Danny tries to joke. “Seriously please stay for dinner. Steve won’t mind. I think Grace and Charlie want you here as well.” </p>
<p>“I feel like I’m intruding Daniel.” </p>
<p>“Intruding....Rachel you are family. We may not be together anymore, but you are still Grace’s and Charlie’s mom and that’ll never change. I think they’d like you to stay for dinner at least, and then you take the little man home after and we can talk about...the other things tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Alright Daniel if you insist that feed does smell delicious.” And as if on cue Rachel’s stomach grumbles. </p>
<p>“That settles that then your staying .” Danny says and leads Rachel back to the kitchen where Brooke, Lane, Scott and Steve have started plating up food for everyone, the kids all setting up the long table outside so they can all eat together. </p>
<p>Dinner at the McGarrett-Williams that night doesn’t have its usual flare, or joke cracking, or Steve and Danny poking fun at each other. There’s small talk about nothing really of much importance. Everyone is really off in their own little worlds. Even Joanie and Charlie know not to make a fuss after dinner about getting ready for bed earlier than normal. The two youngest know it’s been a long emotional day and the next few days would be too only more so. </p>
<p>Even Eddie and Jax are staying quiet and staying close to their human’s. Eddie might not be a service dog like Jax is he may not be trained like he is either. But in the year that Steve’s had Eddie, Eddie’s been able to sense when Steve’s off or not acting his usual self. Both dogs can sense the odd aura or somber mood in the house. </p>
<p>The nighttime routine is subdued in the household tonight. After dinner is cleaned up and leftovers put back in the fridge. Grace and Charlie say goodbye and goodnight to their Mom, as do the McGarrett boys, each hugging their Mom just that bit tighter and that bit longer before watching her pull out of the driveway and head back home. Earlier Scott and Brooke had arranged for the boys to sleepover here tonight, so they had overnight bags each packed and ready. </p>
<p>It’d be a tight fit but the boys didn’t mind they all had their sleeping bags and used their Dad’s downstairs bathroom to get changed into actual sleep clothes. Seeing as Tristan and Cooper only slept in their boxers and Joanie and Mary and Grace were in the house. After saying goodnight to everyone, the boys camped out in the living room with their sleeping bags. Danny had pushed the coffee table back up against one of the walls so there’d be room for all them. Jake had actually taken his Uncle Steve’s favorite spot in the armchair since he was still recovering from his broken leg and it was just more comfortable than the floor. Tristan, Wyatt, Cooper and David took to the floor, since Eddie had claimed the couch as his, the boys again didn’t mind. </p>
<p>Lane was also sleeping over, he’d also had a overnight go bag already packed in his SUV, and was sleeping in Scott’s room on the top bunk. While Scott slept in his usual place and Jax slept on the bed as well instead of his dog bed like usual. All was quiet in the McGarrett-Williams residence that night, and everyone slept just that tiny bit better knowing they were all together again and safe. Steve’s for once didn’t have a nightmare, like he’d been having almost nonstop every night since he’d been in D.C. Now that he was home, in his own bed with his Danno snuggled up next to him in bed. Knowing that his brother, and his nephews were sleeping just downstairs, and his children, niece and sister sleeping just down the hall, he felt at home and complete for the first time in a long while. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was originally going to have the rest of the November events if you will in this chapter, but I wanted to include Doris' funeral and the aftermath of that. As well as other events that will happen in my November timeline. So Doris' funeral will be first up on my outline of events I have for each chapter. Thanksgiving episode of Five-0 will also take place with some key differences from the show of course, but not many. </p>
<p>Until next time folks. Which with the way I'm planning out the chapters and the content within I'm hoping to get a chapter out every week, between Wednesday and Friday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doris McGarrett's funeral, Brooke and Scott talk about some long awaited issues over a nice dinner, a Thanksgiving Day Eve play put on by Leeward Academy Joanie and Charlie's school.  Danny is very proud of his son for his part in the play. Thanksgiving day celebration and everyone finds something to be thankful for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doris' Funeral scene starts at 0900 hours, Nov 25th if you want to skip over it it's about halfway down the chapter. Just thought I'd warn you all if it's triggering in anyway. </p>
<p>Sully is the contact name in Scott’s phone for Lane</p>
<p>Scooter is one of the many ever changing name in Lane’s phone for Scott</p>
<p>GraceFace is the contact name in Jake's phone for Grace</p>
<p>JD is the contact name in Grace's phone for her best friend Jake</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0900 Hours. 22 November 2019 - Friday. McGarrett-Williams Residence. 2727 Piikoi Street, Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>It was agreed by all the adults that all the kids who still had to go school today would go to school. It was only one more day. Which meant Joanie and Charlie as they were the youngest. Again like most things, that happened recently it came down to keeping things as normal as possible in their lives. Even in not so normal circumstances. Which meant going to school, seeing friends, coming home with their Friday work packets, and just being kids. </p>
<p>Though when Scott had asked his boys when they woke up three hours ago if they all wanted to go to school today. Surprisingly Cooper, Wyatt and David said yes. Wyatt had an Algebra test he needed to take after all. Tristan wasn’t on Thanksgiving break yet, but he wanted to stay home with Jake today. Being in college he had a little more leeway with classes and attendance and what not. No normally Brooke and Scott frowned up Tristan skipping classes at all, but this was a special circumstance. He was a good kid and kept his grades up ever since middle school and has maintained a 4.0 throughout middle school, high school, and college so far. Missing one day of classes was not going to hurt him. </p>
<p>Tristan knew his brother was putting up a front much like his Dad did before his accident. Now his dad can’t really do that, what with not being able to control his emotions on either side of the spectrum. Jake though he got a lot of his personality from their dad, Tristan’s jokes that he’s mini Scottie, and Cooper’s a mini Mom, always trying to keep everyone in line. Tristan knows his younger brother, he’s not okay, and it’s not just the news they all got yesterday about their Grandma Doris. </p>
<p>Somewhere along the line last night, they’d all migrated towards their dad’s bedroom, and all slept in there with him. Tristan heard Jake tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. At one point he thought he heard Jake breathing heavy crying at one point. Something’s up with him, and Tristan’s going to find out what. </p>
<p>Jake had gotten the all clear from his doctor last week, with another x-ray on his left leg and he was completely healed now. All that PT really worked it’s magic, Jake worked his magic in PT he was a true beast in PT his physical therapist said. It meant no more PT for him, and he could resume normal activities as he once had before. Though he’d yet to get behind the wheel of any vehicle yet, even when Cooper willingly gave him the keys to their dad’s Mustang. Jake shook his head and told Cooper he could drive. </p>
<p>Tristan was for sure going to keep an eye on his brother today, and the way he could do that was get him alone and doing the one thing he loved most. Going surfing. </p>
<p>“So broski are you ready to go yet? Come on dude go get changed.” Tristan bumping his brother’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“I told you TJ I’m not going. I don’t want to go surfing today.” </p>
<p>“Jakey boy come on Tommy was going to show up. I invited a few of your football buddies.” </p>
<p>“What part of no don’t you get TJ I said no. No means now buzz off.” Jake continues to look out at the water out at the ocean of their Uncle’s private beach. </p>
<p>Tristan could tell he was pushing his brother a bit far. “Okay alright I’ll back off. Just...don’t stay out here all day by yourself, okay?” </p>
<p>Jake waves his brother off leaving Tristan to head back into the house by himself. Since Tristan was already dressed to go out to the beach, in pink Hurley boardies and white pineapple muscle shirt, all he had to do now was give his dad a heads up he was heading out and he’d be on his way. </p>
<p>Walking back through the house he found his dad, uncle and aunt in the kitchen arguing over coffee. </p>
<p>“How could you agree with that, butter in coffee is just gross you guys.” Mary's nose wrinkles in disgust. </p>
<p>“The two brothers looked at each and then back at their sister. “It’s a Team guy think Mary, plus it’s supposed to boost brain power and memory.” Scott says. </p>
<p>“Yeah and he needs all the help he can get.” Steve jokes, smiling and playfully shoving his brother a little. </p>
<p>“You three are loud, you know that. Jake and I could hear you from outside.” Tristan announces his presence as he walks to the fridge and grabs four Gatorade bottles. “I’m heading out, surfing with friends, up on the North Shore, Waimea Bay Beach Park. We’ll probably stay until lunch.” </p>
<p>“Okay have fun is Jake coming along?” Scott asks his oldest son. </p>
<p>“No, he doesn’t want to, he’ll probably hang out here I don’t know. I’ll call if we’re going to be out later.” </p>
<p>“Enjoy yourself TJ, it’s gonna be a pretty nice day today.” Mary tells her nephew. </p>
<p>"Thanks Aunt Mary. Uncle Steve, since Mom dropped us all off here yesterday, can I take your truck. I promise I’ll bring it back just as it is.” </p>
<p>“Whose all going with you?” Steve asks. </p>
<p>“Just me, Tommy, Vince, Colton, and Shawn, guys from my swim team Uncle Steve except Tommy.” </p>
<p>“You’re the only one that drives understood Tristan?” Steve says seriously. The only other people he’s let drive his truck before are Scott, Danny and his Aunt Deb before.</p>
<p>“Crystal clear Uncle Steve, thanks. Keys in the bowl by the door.” Steve nods to his nephew. Tristan gathers the drinks he got out and puts them in a cool bag and takes them to the front door. He spends a few minutes getting his stuff ready and then Steve hears the engine of his truck revved and pulls out of the driveway. </p>
<p>“I think you must be getting soft in your old age, less controlling hmm, whatever Danny’s doing to you it’s working.” Scott deadpans with a straight face. </p>
<p>“Okay that’s my queue to get out of here you two are way too gross in the morning. When’s the funeral director coming?” Mary changes the subject. </p>
<p>“He should be here at 10. He’s a very punctual man.” Scott answers. </p>
<p>“Alright then I’m going to go shower and get ready for the day.” Mary says as she looks down at her yellow duck slippers. Danny had offered to take Joanie and Charlie to school before he headed into work. Steve would be joining him later in the day. </p>
<p>Meanwhile outside in the sand with Jake, he hasn’t really moved far. He’s moved up to one of the aronideck chairs, he’s still looking out at the ocean how calm and still it is. That gives him an idea, he wipes out his phone from his shorts pocket and starts texting. </p>
<p>GraceFace: Hey you here?</p>
<p>JD: Here where? Of course here. I wouldn’t leave you.</p>
<p>Grace was indeed up in her room; she'd been up for hours just like everyone else and they’d had breakfast together. Then she’d gone up to her room on the pretense of looking at colleges on the island. She had been doing that, but then Will started texting. He wasn’t coming back home for Thanksgiving break and he was telling her how upset his parents were. That he was sorry he couldn’t come back to see her. Will apparently was having a Friendsgiving with some of his friends, who also couldn’t go home for the short holiday for whatever reason. </p>
<p>GraceFace: See this is why I like you the best. You get me. </p>
<p>JD: I should hope so Jake, knowing each other as long as we have.</p>
<p>GraceFace: Right we’ve been through some heavy stuff over the years. Seen stuff no kid should have to see.</p>
<p>JD: I know it’s scary to think about sometimes. I’m glad Uncle Steve, than introduced Danny to Uncle Scott, I never would have met my best friend if he hadn’t</p>
<p>GraceFace: Me either Gracie. I feel like I can say this now because we’re both in relationships, I kinda sorta had a crush on you and hated that you were always talking about this Tommy kid from your school.</p>
<p>JD: That’s kinda cute. Remember when I gave you that special Valentine’s card in the fourth grade. </p>
<p>GraceFace: I do, Tristan teased me for a week afterwards saying you were my girlfriend and that only got Wyatt and David going. It’s okay though perfect blackmail material when either of them gets a girlfriend.</p>
<p>JD: Cooper was straight up Switzerland. </p>
<p>GraceFace: He so was, if you’re not doing anything important you wanna go paddle boarding out back?</p>
<p>JD: I thought you’d never ask. It’s the perfect day for it.</p>
<p>GraceFace: Meet down here in twenty? I’ve got to get changed and find my Dad’s paddle board. I’m pretty sure he left it here and just never brought it home.</p>
<p>JD: Sounds good 2 me</p>
<p>Having gotten dressed in their bathing suits, and gathered some snacks and a blanket and towels, Jake and Grace headed down to the water on their paddle boards. </p>
<p>Yes this is just what Jake needed, no pressing questions, no prying brothers. Don’t get him wrong he loved his brother to death, but sometimes he could be just too much. In the trying to help department the trying to understand department. Nobody understood him better then Grace, not his girlfriend. The collective traumatic events the two of them had been through over the years. It was  a lot for a young kid back then, and it was still a lot for him sometimes as a young man. </p>
<p>Jake and Grace were lying back on their paddle boards looking up at the sky. They were about 150 yards from shore. Not too far that they couldn’t get back, but not too close that they could be seen from the lanai doors. </p>
<p>“Do you ever think what life would be like if our Dads didn’t have the jobs they did?” Jake asks out of the blue still lying down on his back. </p>
<p>“Sometimes, yeah.” Grace replies. “There was that undercover assignment Danno had and he was a college professor. I could see him as a teacher. He’s good with young people.” </p>
<p>“I always knew, had this feeling my mom never wanted my dad to join NCIS. She called him a reckless danger magnet once like he was thinking about us.”</p>
<p>“That’s harsh of your mom. I knew my mom didn’t like the worry that Danno was always putting himself in on the job, but she never didn’t want him to be a cop. It was, is who he is.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, my mom’s just different. I guess you know not being a civilian and all, being an Officer in the Army.” </p>
<p>“She’s doing what she loves though right. Danno says if you’re doing something you love you’ll never ‘work’ a day in your life.” </p>
<p>“I guess so, I just keep thinking that if Mom had even bunged a bit. Things would be different maybe. I mean if she wants to work in an ER, she can work at King’s Medical. That sees enough Five-0 traffic, and craziness on its own. My Dad got out of the Navy because of us kids, why can’t my mom. Shouldn’t she have been promoted by now.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know Jake, that’s something I can’t answer for you. Maybe, everything that’s gone on with your Dad’ll change things. Maybe she’ll retire soon.” </p>
<p>“Maybe, I just don’t see how she could still be in the Army. I know she’s serving her country and everything, but she’s not in a combat zone anymore. She’s in a hospital.” Jake looks over at his best friend and sits up straddling his board. </p>
<p>“Hmm maybe you could ask her. About retiring I mean she’s been in a pretty long time right.” </p>
<p>“As long as I’ve been born and then some. Hey, are you hungry? I saw those snacks you brought out.” </p>
<p>“I could eat definitely it’s been a while since breakfast and lunch won’t be for another two hours.” </p>
<p>“Let’s head back then.” Jake lays back down on his front and tne pushing up like he’s going to catch a wave and he grabs the paddle, that had been laying on top of his board and stood up. Grace had done the same and both started to paddle back to shore, intent on spending a lazy day on their own private strip of beach.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1000 Hours. 22 November 2019 - Friday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Dining Room. </strong>
</p>
<p>Arthur Morris the funeral director came not too long after Tristan left, and Scott had heard Jake and Grace getting ready to go paddle boarding out in the water out back. He knew they were responsible and safe out back, they had both learned how to surf on that very stretch of beach. Just as he himself, Steve and Mary had when they were kids. He was glad his son had a friend like Grace, who knew when to give him space, but also not totally leave. So she was still there when he needed her. They could lean on each other and hopefully whatever was bothering his son Grace could get him to open up somewhat. </p>
<p>Steve had met Arthur at the door and shown him through the house to the dining room, where Scott and Mary sat. Eddie and Jax were sitting under the table by their respective persons’ chairs. Those two hadn’t left either Steve or Scott’s sides except to eat breakfast all morning. </p>
<p>Even though Jax wasn’t wearing his vest and wasn’t working while he was within the house, he is still more subdued and less playful right now. It’s true what the experts say dogs can sense emotions some of people, just like some can detect cancer or others seizures. </p>
<p>Mary was sitting in between her brothers on one side of the table and Arthur was sitting in a light weight navy blue summer suit with his jacket undone and white shirt with no tie. Tasteful, yet not too casual, and still formal. Mary had taken a hand each of her brother’s Scott’s right and Steve’s left, under the table. None of them could really truly quite believe they were here, about to go through this for a second time. That this time was real. After they were all settled with a pitcher of water at the far end of the table, they all got to down to the organizing and planning of their mother’s funeral. </p>
<p>Arthur Morris had conducted both their dad’s and Aunt Deb’s funeral arrangements so it was a no brainer when Steve was back in D.C. deciding on what he should do. Scott had agreed as well, than, Arthur was the only right choice for them. The man himself was honored to be assisting the McGarrett family once again, in this trying time. </p>
<p>When Danny had offered to contact the solicitor who wrote up Doris’ last will and testament, they already knew about her share of the house going to Steve. So know Steve well and truly owned their parents house completely free of a mortgage payment and everything. They’d also known of the trust fund set up with enough money to cover all six of her grandchildren. That money wouldn’t be able to be accessed by any of the McGarrett children until they were twenty five years old. For Tristan that was only six years away from Joanie that was a long ways off. </p>
<p>Scott didn’t know how he felt about the money left by his mother for his kids. He personally didn’t want anything to do with the money. All he wanted was her. He knew the money wasn’t for him, it was for his boys. They each got a substantial amount. That was to help with well whatever the boys wanted later in life. Buying a house, buying a car. He’d definitely be talking to Brooke about this later tonight. See what she thought about all this, what she would do. </p>
<p>What surprised all three of them was that along with leaving Mary money in her trust fund, she left the house that she stayed in on the island to Mary. Why she’d done that Mary didn’t know neither did Steve or Scott.</p>
<p>“Why’d she do that?” Is the first thing about Mary’s mouth. “Joan, I already have a house. What’d she do, leave more money stashed in the walls or something.” </p>
<p>Steve and Scott weren’t surprised by their sister’s behavior or attitude; this was classic Mary deflective avoidance behavior. </p>
<p>Arthur looks through the papers again reading it over. “I’m afraid it doesn’t say Mary. If you don’t want to do anything with that property, since she is leaving it to you in her will, that means you can sell it. If you so wish.” </p>
<p>“That’s it, that's what I’ll do. Our place right now it’s not home entirely yet, but it’s ours mine and Joan’s. Steve’s already living in our Dad’s house. I’m not living in a place Mom lived only for a few short months. I don’t want that.” </p>
<p>“Mary, that's fine to be honest if Mom had done to that to me. I’d’ve done the same thing.” Scott tells his sister. </p>
<p>“You two don’t feel like I should do something?” Mary asks looking between her brothers.</p>
<p>“No absolutely not. You’re right your house that you bought with your money is your house, and will be your home soon enough. Plus it’s closer to both of us. It would just be confusing to Joan. she likes her house now.” Steve assures his sister. </p>
<p>“I know a buddy of mine who's in real estate on the island. He can help you sell it like that.” Scott snaps his fingers to show how quick. “I’ll call him next week to ask if he’s free.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good Scott thanks. Are there any other surprises?” Mary asks. </p>
<p>“How about we just get through this and then we can talk some more.” Steve suggests surprisingly the one with the level head in this situation. </p>
<p>In terms of assets there wasn’t much that Doris owned that she didn’t keep in the family home. In fact Scott was pretty sure if he was allowed up to the attic right now he’d find a majority of his Mom’s things. As well as all three of their own childhood things. Steve’s were pretty much untouched as were Mary’s but Scott’s he’d rifled through all the stuff years ago, and collected most of what he wanted and took to his home in Ewa Beach. </p>
<p>The rest of time spent with Arthur was going over the actual funeral service and what their Mom wanted whether she wanted to be cremated or buried, a traditional church funeral or graveside one. She hadn’t wanted a big one, being a CIA agent for some many years she made more enemies than she did friends, what with all the secrets she kept. So it was just a small graveside service she’d wanted with just her family and a close friend or two of each of her children. So that covered Danny, and Lane for Steve and Scott, neither brother knew if Mary would be bringing this new guy Jordan probably not. Mary didn’t have any friends on the island that she would call close enough to bring to her Mom’s funeral. Now Danny and Lane respectively were more then close friends to her brothers. Being a husband to Steve, and a best friend and work partner and maybe something more to Scott. </p>
<p>Mary wasn’t blind she’d seen the way Lane and Scott looked at each when Scott was still in the early stages of his recovery and still in ICU and than on the MTR Ward. she found it quite amusing how similar both blond men were having wound up with each of her brothers respectively, but also how different the two men were, and how different yet similar Scott and Steve were to each other. Those four were the perfect pairs. It was like something about of a gay romance novel, Mary would read. </p>
<p>“Mary hello earth to Mary Ann? Are you in there Sis? You kind of spaced out and Steve’s calls me the space cadet.” Scott jokes. It was his deflective or avoidance maneuver making jokes so he could avoid his real feelings and boy was he trying. If they didn’t finish this up soon he felt like everything would come crumbling down around him. He didn’t need that right now. He still had things he had to do today. </p>
<p>“Uh yes sorry what were you saying Arthur?” Mary asks. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t me, my dear it was Steve. He asked if you’d be bringing your gentleman friend Jordan to the service.” </p>
<p>“Oh um no we aren't all that close, yet I don’t think it’d be right he’d just be awkward. I’m okay with just Joanie and these two, and their significant others.” Mary let’s the words slip before she’s realized what she’s said. Or did she?</p>
<p>“Lane’s not my significant other, he’s my best friend.” Scott retorts quickly. Too quickly.</p>
<p>“He’s your something alright.” Mary utters under breath. <em>You just showed it right there bro.</em> Mary is giddy with glee on the inside. </p>
<p>Brooke had gone to work today to finish out the week, and then she’d be taking a week’s bereavement leave. Starting Monday, or really starting tomorrow as tomorrow was Saturday, and then Sunday, was their anniversary actually, the 24th. </p>
<p>Doris had wanted to be buried next to the one man she’d loved throughout it all and had never stopped loving him throughout the years, her husband John McGarrett. </p>
<p>The CIA was organizing to clear out her office and any intel she had left behind would be taken back and kept with them for safe keeping. Any of her personal effects would be sent back to Hawaii would her personal effects from the apartment she kept in D.C. </p>
<p>“Now most of your mother’s personal effects from her apartment are pictures and the like of you all and your families. Though the men cleaning it out found two large boxes full of what seems to be Christmas presents if the wrapping is a sign....” </p>
<p>At the mention of Christmas presents Mary loses her composure. “I’m sorry excuse me.” Mary gets up and hurriedly walks to the bathroom downstairs. </p>
<p>“Our Mom apparently had plans to spend Christmas with us all as a family this year. It was a surprise to us.” Steve explains.</p>
<p>“She’d called Mary and told her to keep it a special secret from us.” Scott thumbs a finger between himself and Steve. “It would have been our first real family Christmas in a long time.” </p>
<p>“I understand with the holidays coming up Thanksgiving and Christmas those are always the hardest. It’s a special time for family.” </p>
<p>“We’ll get through it. We have before.” Scott says with an edge in his voice now. </p>
<p>He’d been keeping it in check for a while now. While Mary unshed tears in her eyes, Steve was stoic and throughout it all, and hadn’t let himself cry yet. He just couldn’t, bring himself too. Scott could tell this was affecting his brother just the same as it was him. The tension in his body, maybe Scott could call Danny to get him to take an early lunch, or just come home early today. God knows Danny’s probably feeling all out of sorts at the office without Steve there. This was affecting Steve too, he just didn’t want to bring attention to it especially not in front of the funeral director or Scott. </p>
<p>“So, in three days time, the service will be held Monday the 25th 9:30 am sharp at the National Memorial Cemetery, for your mother to be laid to rest next to your father.” Arthur concludes. They’d already gone over the post funeral reception which would be held back here in tasteful casual attire at 1100hours, and Kamekona and Flippa had graciously agreed to cater lunch free of charge. </p>
<p>Arthur stood up, Steve and Scott standing just as Mary returned from composing herself. He shakes hands with all three of them, and then Steve sees Arthur out the door. Steve closes the door behind the older man and he promptly slumps down against the wooden front door. Hands over his knees silent tears racking through his body, his shoulders shuddering with the force of his sobs. </p>
<p>There has only ever been three people in Steve’s entire adult life, that he’s let see him cry and he means well and truly cry. Like the ugly snot dripping crying too. Two of them are in this very room sitting beside him. Eddie and Jax sitting on either side of Mary and Scott respectively. The only other person Steve let see him cry was Danny, and that oddly enough had been five years ago, and had been surrounding Scott. </p>
<p>Steve had been in Colombia with Danny who had just killed in cold blood Marco Reyes for killing his brother Matthew Williams. That was the first time Steve had ever seen Danny so full of unbridled rage, but also a bone deep sorrow. He’d gotten the call on the plane ride back to Hawaii about Scott and he’d been critically injured overseas on a CRT raid. That he’d die within the hour if he didn’t get a kidney transplant. </p>
<p>His own brother was the third person in his life he’d have to hear bad news about over the phone, and or witness the death. The first person had been Freddie in North Korea, he heard him get shot by that Korean soldier. The second person had been their dad back in 2010, when Victor Hesse had called him from his own home, after Steve had witnessed the man’s brother die, and in retaliation had shot and killed their dad. Steve can still hear Victors’ voice and what he said “Than so’s your father”, and than the gunshot. He still wakes up screaming sometimes, sometimes silent screams, sometimes yelling out just as he had on that transport when he was halfway around the world. He can also remember his brothers’ sobs of anguish and despair when he’d called him not long after and told him what had happened. </p>
<p>Now their mother was added to that list of the fourth person. Yes Scott hadn’t died, that day five years, like Freddie, his father, and mother had, but he still felt helpless he was helpless in those situations that’s what got to him the most. He is powerless to do anything, that’s why he’d do anything in his power now to keep those he loves and holds dear safe. He can’t lose anymore of the people he loves, his brother, his sister and his nephews are the only blood relatives he has left. Maybe Danny was right, maybe he is a danger magnet, everyone he loves or cares about either dies or gets severely injured two prime examples Scott and Danny. </p>
<p>“Steve. Steve. Steven. Babe come on let’s get you up onto the couch.” Danny’s voice prompts. </p>
<p><em>No Danny can’t be here, he's at work. He’s working. </em>Steve’s voice provides.</p>
<p>“Easy, does it nice and slow.” Danny’s voice easies through the haze of Steve’s mind. </p>
<p>“Da-anny. You’re here.” Steve rasps blinking his eyes clearly confused at seeing his husband’s gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed face. It’s lined with worry. Why's he worried, has something else happened? God no he doesn’t think he can handle anything else at this point right now. </p>
<p>“I am babe, I’m here, I'm real. You’re not alone. I’m here. Mary’s here, Scott’s here.” Danny soothes running his fingers through Steve’s hair. </p>
<p>“What happened? What time is it?” Steve asks. He feels like he’s lost time and he’s never felt like that before. He doesn’t like that feeling at all. </p>
<p>Scott’s the one that answers surprisingly. “Steve you blacked out.” </p>
<p>“What, what do we mean what time is it?” Steve asks again. </p>
<p>“Just past 11:30 Steve.” Mary answers quietly. “You were out for thirty minutes.” </p>
<p>Danny knelt down and held Steve’s hand on the couch and looked at Scott. “Steve you had a PTSD blackout.” Scott explains slowly. </p>
<p>Steve gets up at that bold assertion, intent and getting up and walking out in anger, but that notion is ruined when he feels a wave of dizziness roll over him.  <em>Great, I’ve got migraine ontop of this. Today is just not my day, apparently. </em></p>
<p>“Lay back down Steve, you're not going anywhere today.” Danny asserts in a much lighter tone than Danny’s used to hearing whenever Steve’s being stubborn. Steve doesn’t like to think of the reason why that is right now. </p>
<p>Steve still huffs though to show some sign of his displeasure. “We got you today bro. Just relax, Danny’ll go get your migraine kit.” Mary says. </p>
<p>“My what?” Steve asks, squinting his eyes at the lights in the family/living room. </p>
<p>Scott hits the light switch by the door, dimming the lights. Steve eases back down into the couch somewhat. </p>
<p>“Your migraine kit. Danny made it a few years ago, when he found out you were suffering from it.” Scott reveals. </p>
<p>“I love you Danno.” Steve whispers sleepily. </p>
<p>“Love you too babe. Be right back. Eddie, watch over our boy.” Danny tells the golden labrador. Eddie sits diagonally across from Steve on the floor in between the couch and coffee table. </p>
<p>Scott and Mary walk out too, and head into Scott’s room, Jax staying with Eddie to act as a double dog guard for Steve. </p>
<p>Scott closes his bedroom door, and sits down at his drawing table, and Mary sits on Scott’s crisply made bottom bunk of his bed. “What exactly happened to Steve Scott?” </p>
<p>“Steve had a what’s called a PTSD blackout which is accompanied by flashbacks.” </p>
<p>“So it’s when you have a flashback of your time in service?” Mary asks. </p>
<p>“Kind of its like Steve was trapped in a past memory or memories of sorts, but PTSD blackouts are also accompanied by memory loss, and loss of time. Which is why he asked what time it was and what happened.” </p>
<p>“This isn’t good is it?” Mary questions. She’s not stupid, she knows this isn’t good. But she needs to hear him say it. </p>
<p>“No Mary it’s not. Steve’s in trouble, and if he doesn’t get help the pain the memories of whatever he’s seeing or remembering will consume.” </p>
<p>“Like it did you?” </p>
<p>“Until I got help, yeah. Until I admitted I needed help. That’s the first step, and always the hardest.” Scott admits. Remembering when he first admitted he had needed help. It was a hard time for him, but he got through it, with therapy and some medication. </p>
<p>Their brother is as stubborn as they come. If he doesn’t want to admit something he won’t especially when it’s a fault of his own making. </p>
<p>“Well than we’ll get him he can get help from Tripler right. One of the doctors you saw.” Mary asserts.</p>
<p>Scott leans forward and braces his elbows on his knees and looks up at his little sister and he can see she’s hurting too, but also worried about their big brother. Scott is too, he just has a better way of hiding it, even with his lack of control of his emotions. He just wants to scream and shout, and yell at Steve, but he knows that won’t do any good. </p>
<p>Mary he has to want to get help. Has to admit to himself first that he needs help. It’s hard for him, and right now as much as he’s just showe us in the past thirty minutes that he’s <em>not </em>okay. Steve has to come to terms with that first.” </p>
<p>“With everything he’s dealing the hurt from seeing Mom....what he saw, and than those, those flashbacks it’s all piling on top of him.” Mary realizes. </p>
<p>“That’s right it’s like that old saying you can lead a horse to water but you can’t make it drink. With Steve it’s more like you can lead a stubborn SEAL to the doors of Tripler, but you can’t make him walk through them, not when he’s rooted to spot like he is in his head.” </p>
<p>“What happens if this happens again? What if he is at work when it happens next time?” </p>
<p>Scott rubs the back of his neck. “If it happens, it happens. I know it sounds harsh but it’s a possible side effect of PTSD. We can’t get Steve help until he wants to get help. He can tamp it down all he wants, but this is something that’s never happened to him before and Steve’s most likely scared and doesn’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“So how can we help him?” </p>
<p>“How we help is we deal with one traumatic event at a time. I’m nowhere near a licensed psychologist. Ibarely even talk to my own head shrink, getting Steve to talk to one is a whole other matter.” </p>
<p>“Mary you have to know sometimes the best person to talk to someone in Steve’s situation as odd as it may seem is someone who doesn’t know him.”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“See I told you it sounded odd, but someone who maybe has a shared experience like Steve, but doesn’t necessarily have that familial or romantic connection.” </p>
<p>“Like a stranger?” Mary’s eyebrows are raised.</p>
<p>“Or a person in just the right place at the right time.” Scott reveals. </p>
<p>“You’ll look out for him won’t you?” </p>
<p>“Of course I will Mary. I’m here for another six days and Danny’ll be here at home with him, we’ll get through this together Mare one step at a time. Baby steps Mare, is what my doctor told me.” </p>
<p>“We should probably get back out there before he thinks we’re conspiring against him.” Mary realizes the time. </p>
<p>Scott gets up from his drawing table as Mary gets off his bed and the two walk back through the bedroom doorway into the hall and right into Danny.</p>
<p>“How’s his migraine?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>“About a seven on the Steve scale, you know how it is. How he gets, I’m fixing sandwiches for us all for lunch. He’s resting for now, what have you two been conspiring about?” </p>
<p>“What us, conspiring who are you and what have you done with Danny Williams?” Mary asks her brother in law.</p>
<p>“He knows us too well Mare, we’re caught.” Scott has a goofy grin on his face, a lot like Steve gets when he’s trying to be funny. “I’ll tell you later, in fact I want to give you something later.” </p>
<p>“Is it going to explode or change my skin or hair color temporarily?” Danny raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“No Daniel it is not. Now make me a sandwich.” Scott pushes his brother in law towards the kitchen. “Pretty please, I’m hungry.” </p>
<p>“Pushy pushy Mary are you sure you’re related to this one too?” </p>
<p>Mary smiles despite herself as they all walk into the kitchen. “I ask myself that everyday.” <em>But you wouldn’t have it any other way </em>Mary’s inner voice tells her. The voice is right she wouldn’t trade her brothers for anything, all the money in the world. And there she’s got one answer to one of her questions that’s been plaguing her mind all morning. </p>
<p>Later that afternoon everyone is having a quiet restful afternoon. Grace and Jake have gone over to Jake’s house with Tristan, wanting to watch movies on a big projector screen the two brothers have. Wyatt and David are over at the Montgomery’s and Cooper has elected to stay here at their Uncles’ house and hang out with his two younger cousins and play Legos outside on the table. </p>
<p>Scott and Mary peak out onto the lanai seeing their son and nephew respectively interacting with his two younger cousins. It was sweet, and adorable. “He’ll make a great dad one day.” Mary observes. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know he’s a good kid. Sweet and caring he’ll make some girl really happy one day if he can get over his shyness.” </p>
<p>The two pull their heads back into the house, and go their separate ways, Mary to go read a book she’s been meaning to catch up on, and Scott to talk with Steve and Danny.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1634 Hours. 22 November 2019 - Friday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Master Bedroom. </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott knocks on the door, and he hears Danny’s voice call him in. Scott turns the door knob and walks into his brother’s room. The envelopes firmly in his left hand. What he walks in on is not what he’s had the misfortune to walk in on before, but it makes him want to turn around and walk back out all the same. </p>
<p>
  <em>No, I have to do this. If I don’t do it now. I’ll never do it. Pull yourself together McGarrett.</em>
</p>
<p>Steve and Danny are laying on top of their covers on their bed with a throw blanket haphazardly thrown over them. From Danny’s voice just a minute ago it seems and now it’s obvious to him, that the two men were previously napping. </p>
<p>“Hey what brings you upstairs to our neck of the woods. The kids getting too much for you?” Danny asks and it seems like he’s genuinely concerned. </p>
<p>“No they’re fine, Mary’s in the living room reading, Cooper’s still outside with Charlie and Joanie I think they’re all playing fetch with Eddie and Jax now.”</p>
<p>“So any reason you’re up here?” Danny asks, he hasn’t quite seen the letters yet.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah actually. Is Steve alright? Migraine still getting to him?” </p>
<p>“I’m good now Scott, what’cha want?” Steve sits up a bit more in bed, his head resting on the headboard. </p>
<p>Scott bites his lip involuntarily giving away how he feels without realizing it. <em>You know what I don’t need to do this. I’ll just leave the letters and put them back after dinner. No, no you need to do this </em>Another stronger inner voice says that sounds suspiciously like Lane. </p>
<p>“To give you these.” Scott holds out two white envelopes and Steve recognizes them immediately. He doesn’t even need to check his nightstand drawer to check that the others are gone. He knows they are. “They’re from Mom.” Like Scott needs to say that, but he does anyway, and he checks the handwriting just to be sure. </p>
<p>One is written to <em>My Son</em> with S.J.M. in the upper right hand corner. It’s what their mom always did when she was writing them little lunch love notes back when they were in grade school. Or she’d write <em>Scottie or Stevie </em>on the note to distinguish what note was whose. She was also the kind of Mom for those thirteen and fifteen years respectively that Scott and Steve had her, that initaled the inside of a lot of their clothes when they were younger as they’d like to take each other's clothes growing up. </p>
<p>The other envelope is written to <em>My Son In Law - Danno</em></p>
<p>“You know bro I had this whole angery spiel I was going to lay on you, about how you were being unfair and how you had no right to take those letters from me at my party and give you a whole list of reasons why, but now...now I just can’t. Not with you already looking like a kicked puppy. </p>
<p>“I know.” Steve says softly. </p>
<p>
  <em>Did he just yes he knew. Did he really huh okay this is not turning out how I wanted it to go at all. </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Are the next words out of Steve’s mouth. Scott knows deep down he is. There’s very few things his brother has actually apologized to him for him over the years they’d lived on the island together. </p>
<p>“Don’t be, I know I said I was going to say you had no right and in my mind you didn’t, still don’t. They’re my <em>sons</em> Steve. They need to be able to have that choice or not to be able to know what their Grandma wants them to know. She missed out on a lot, and neither Brooke or I are very happy about that. Even with her parents being alive and well and they have that grandparent grandchild relationship just not with our Mom you know. They had a great relationship with Dad. you know he was there for the first three of Brooke’s births. He flew out to be with her when I couldn’t, be there.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that.” Steve says surprised. “He really did that?” </p>
<p>“He did, I sent him letters and pictures of the boys at almost all the major milestones in their lives. Just to keep him updated you know. 2009, that was the last Christmas we got to spend with him, and well you know what happened after New Years.” </p>
<p>Prison time. The visits from Dad behind the bulletproof glass. The one visit he got in the visitation room on his 33rd birthday that year, he really wished he hadn’t done what he’d done and he got to spend more time with his Dad. Christmases and the occasional surprise birthday visit in March wasn’t enough. </p>
<p>Scott all this time hadn’t moved close to the bed, had been standing away at a distance, but now he’d moved up closer to Steve’s side. He doesn't know how he got talking about their dad when they were originally talking about their mom. He guesses his mind must have drifted, thinking about her and all the memories she <em>didn’t </em>get to have with his sons, that his dad did, he got to be a grandparent. </p>
<p>Scott hands his brother the envelope and watches Steve’s hand shake just ever so slightly and Danny reach across his husband to steady his hand. “It’s okay babe you don’t have to open, not now, not ever if you really don’t want to.” </p>
<p>“Uh yeah you don’t really it’s your choice. Same goes for you Danny, even though I am curious as to what she could have possibly written. I don’t need to know that’s between you and her.” </p>
<p>“What do you want for dinner?” Steve asks, finally totally changing the subject. </p>
<p>“Umm I don’t know I’m good with the leftovers, or pizza it is Friday after all.”</p>
<p>That it is. Should I order you’re usual?” Danny asks. </p>
<p>“For Cooper, yeah, he likes BBQ Chicken pizza. I’m actually going to go out, see if Lane’s off work yet. He texted me earlier and said it was a boring inventory day and they’re uh interviewing for my temporary replacement today. I want to know how that went. I’m probably going to end up back home tonight, so I’ll just text you both when I get there for the night.”</p>
<p>“Oh...okay.” Steve’s face falls briefly. </p>
<p><em>No damn it Steve don’t do this I need to do this I need time away from you. I need my space.</em> Scott tells himself. </p>
<p>“I’ve got stuff I need to do this weekend Steve, it’s uh actually....” Scott rubs the back of his neck in hesitation. “Brooke and I’s anniversary on Sunday the 24th. 21 years.” He says wistfully. </p>
<p><em>And it’s all about to go down the crapper.</em> Scott thinks he’s just waiting for the inevitable shoe to drop, the metaphorical bomb to drop. </p>
<p>“We understand right Steve?” Danny asks his husband. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s, that’s fine I should’ve realized the date coming up.” </p>
<p>“It’s not like I’m leaving forever Steve, just going back home. I need too.” There that’s all Scott’s going to say before he really breaks down. The letter he’s written to both men, say the rest of what he needs to say can’t be said out loud or he’ll never be able to leave Steve’s, for hte look on his face would destroy him. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Is all Steve says. “If you’re not staying are you going to take Cooper back home too?”</p>
<p>“No if he wants to come back home, Lane and I’ll pick him back up later this evening. If not he can stay in my room for the night.” Scott replies. “I better get going, I guess we’ll all see you Monday than we’re all leaving for yours.” </p>
<p>Steve nods minutely and Danny rubs Steve's shoulder comfortingly as he watches his brother in law turn and walk out the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1718 Hours. 22 November 2019 - Friday. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Briefing Room. </strong>
</p>
<p><em>Shit they’re not supposed to be here Danny said it was a paperwork day what are they still doing here. </em>Scott is freaking out internally at seeing the rest of Five-0 still standing around the smart table in the room. </p>
<p>“Scott you’ve got this. It’s okay, I’m sure they won’t ask questions. You’ve got the letters right?” Lane asks in his dark wash denim jeans and salmon colored pocket tee.</p>
<p>“In Jax’s vest.” Scott replies and scratches the top of the shepherd’s head on a reflex. </p>
<p>Then you’re all good, and if they ask or even if they don’t can just say you’re there to raid Steve’s candy stash or Danny’s snack stash.” Lane reasons.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah you are right Lane. Okay, let’s do this.” Scott takes a deep breath and pushes through the glass double doors leading inside to the Five-0 offices. </p>
<p>The click clacking on dog nails is the first thing Lou hears on the shiny tile floor of the office. He looks up and is greeted by Scott and Lane and Jax standing at the former’s side. </p>
<p>“To what do we owe this pleasure?” Lou asks. </p>
<p>“Can’t a guy come thank a man for having an amazing cook for a wife. I’m the cook in my family so I have to have that casserole recipe.” </p>
<p>Lane hits his friend on the arm, and makes a face, like he makes at his kids sometimes. “Please Lou.” </p>
<p>“Right yes please Lou.” Scott rolls his eyes. “What I’m hungry you’re so feeding me after, we’re done here.” </p>
<p>Lou at the two men who mirror his two bosses sometimes so well it’s not even funny. “I’ll have Renee text you. That all you came here to steal my wife’s cooking recipes?” He asks in a jovial manner.</p>
<p>“No I came to respectfully acquire that, and rifle, plifer, and steal as in I intend not to replace Steve's swedish fish stash and raid Danny’s stash of Walkers’ crisps those potato chips Rachel brings over.” Scott explains at the confused faces of Tani and Junior, who had never seen the blonde detective eat anything other than American brand potato chips. </p>
<p>“We won’t tell, don't you worry.” Quinn winks at the younger McGarrett. </p>
<p>“Your secret’s safe with us, we know you love imported candy as much as Steve loves those Smarties. He pops those like pills.” Junior tells Scott.</p>
<p>“Yeah I know that’s why he won’t care if his fish stash are gone.” Scott explains. Scott looks over at his brother’s office and sees Lane give him the thumbs up. “Do any of you know if Steve or Danny’s coming in tomorrow?” </p>
<p>“Tomorrow, uh I don’t think so. Why?” Tani asks. </p>
<p>“I just need them both out of the house for a few hours. Rachel’s picking up the kids tomorrow morning, so they won’t be there. Please anything paperwork that needs filing. Signing anything that’ll keep them here at least a few hours. Maybe even a case that’ll pop, that they can than hand over to you.” </p>
<p>“We’ll see what we can do,”Lou says. “Though why not just ask them for a little space, if you need it.” </p>
<p>“That house is their home now Lou. I’m not just going to kick them out for a few hours. Even if Steve is a smothering control freak who's hiding the damn good beer. For my own good. What a load of bullshit.” </p>
<p>Scott looks over past Tani and Junior at Danny’s office, a minute later Lane’s blond head pops up like a gopher and grins that ridiculous grin of his. Lane silently walks out of Danny’s office bag on his back loaded up with Scott’s pilfered treats from both offices. </p>
<p>“Well guys it’s been great talking to you, but I’ve got to get home make sure Jake hasn’t completely destroyed the house in my absence. Have a good weekend everyone.” Scott turns on his heel and waves with Jax’s leash in his right hand. Five-0 watches the two federal agents walk out of the door of their HQ. they’ve been bamboozled and they know it, but they don’t know what’s gone down really. </p>
<p>Outside in the parking lot Lane gets in the driver’s seat of his oldest son’s Jeep Wrangler, as Scott gets Jax secured in the backseat. He than hops in the front passenger seat himself, grinning as well. </p>
<p>“Loot perfectly pilfered and packaged delivered?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>“Signed sealed delivered I’m yours.” Lane sings the tune of the song horribly off keys. </p>
<p>“You’re mine huh?” Scott raises an eyebrow as Lane puts the keys in the ignition. </p>
<p>“Take me home and feed me.” Lane’s still smiling. It'd been a very productive and good Friday after all. Even if they were all going through candidates for Scott’s temporary replacement. </p>
<p>“Feed you what about the kids and hey isn’t that my line?” </p>
<p>“Shut up and drive!!” Lane sings, as he turns the key in the ignition and pulls out of the parking spot. Scott just shakes his head at his friend and his horrible singing. Clearly Paige has been rubbing off on him, and her teeny bopper songs.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>1815 Hours. 24 November 2019 - Sunday. Tommy Bahama Restaurant. </strong> <strong>298 Beach Walk, Honolulu.</strong></p>
<p>Scott was having a mental freak out in his head. Brooke was never for meetings or showing up anywhere until she had a reason. In all their dates or outings where they’d arrived separately she’d always arrived early just like him. It was who they were that military training and attention to detail and punctuality ingrained them. </p>
<p>
  <em>What if she’s stood me up? What if she's not coming, what if she's at home right now laughing at what a sap I am? Does she know I bought her an anniversary card? What if she didn’t get me one? What if she wants to be strictly business and get straight down to it? This’ll be a real big kick in the teeth if she doesn’t show. What if she really doesn’t show up?</em>
</p>
<p>“First date jitters?” His server asks him walking up to the table, with a pitcher of water and refills Scott’s glass. Scott had picked out in the dining room beforehand and also called ahead about bringing in Jax who was his service dog. The table had an easy view of the entrance and wasn’t right in the center of the restaurant. Jax was sitting in a perfect down stay at the side of the table, his head on his paws looking out at the other tables and patrons. </p>
<p>“Yeah something like that.” Scott replies as his stomach growls, and he subconsciously holds his stomach over his dark gray short sleeved button down shirt. As if he’s trying to hide the noise. “Could I order an appetizer while I want for my wife please?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Our world famous coconut shrimp is a great sharable. Or if you like crab there’s the coconut crusted crab cakes.” His server offers. </p>
<p>Scott looks at him, and then back at the menu thinking what Brooke would possibly want. He ends up going with the world famous coconut shrimp and the duo of dips.</p>
<p>“Excellent choice sir. I can also bring out a bowl of water for your dog, if you’d like?” </p>
<p>“That’d be nice thank you.” Scott thanks the young server, before he walks away. He knows restaurants aren’t obligated whatsoever to cater to a service dog by any means. So seeing that this young man does is a check in Scott’s I like this restaurant already box. </p>
<p>It’s 1830hours by the time Brooke arrives, walking through the door of the restaurant and Scott can see her talking to the hostess briefly. The hostess walks over escorting Brooke to the table, just as the server comes back with the appetizers Scott ordered. </p>
<p>“Perfect timing honey. You look beautiful this evening.” Scott greets his wife as he looks at her attire. White thigh lengths shorts and floral Hawaiian print off the shoulder top he hasn’t seen her wear in a long time. As well as plan tan criss crossed sandals, he bought them for her birthday four years ago. </p>
<p>Scott ever the gentlemen pulls out Brooke’s chair and then walks back to his own seat. “You look nice as well.” Brooke complements. The server asks for their drink order and Brooke orders water as well. </p>
<p>“You know Brooke you can order a drink, drink if you want.” Scott offers. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m not really in the mood for drinks tonight anyway. Just water with lemon and light ice will be good thank you.” Brooke turns to the server with a smile. </p>
<p>Their appetizers are pretty good if Scott says so himself. He’s gonna have to see if he can get Steve to grill more shrimp at their cookouts. His brother was a real and meat and potatoes kind of guy. Well except if it was Danny’s Nonna’s lasagna. So he guessed that didn’t really count. </p>
<p>The conversation is light and easy, like the last six months hadn’t happened, and they were just on another date night. Except this was their 21st wedding anniversary. And great now he’s thinking about that and the ‘D’ word, and what they’re really here to talk about it. Though neither he nor Brooke have brought it up. They’ve just been talking and catching up, it’s, it’s nice, and not all hostile or passive aggressive. </p>
<p>The server comes back around to their table, with a black notepad and paper. “Are we ready to order now?” This is the third time he’s come around to the couple’s table, but he doesn’t mind. They’re nice and courteous and not obnoxious like another table he’s serving a few tables over. </p>
<p>“Oh Scott, honey we haven’t even looked at the menu.” Brooke looks embarrassed. “I’m sorry sir it’s been just one of those weeks you know.”</p>
<p>“I do. I can give you another ten minutes if you need.” Scott looks at his watch; they'd been talking pretty much non-stop for an hour. Scott is beyond hungry now though. He fears his good mood will sour quickly if he doesn’t eat and he really doesn’t make a scene especially not tonight of all nights. </p>
<p>“Actually I’ve been eyeing that all American burger. Could I ask for it without the garlic aioli and the onions please.” </p>
<p>“You got it sir one all one American burger without garlic aioli and onions.” He writes shorthand on his notepad. He turns to Brooke. “And for the lady?”</p>
<p>“I’ll have the parmesan crusted sanibel chicken please.” Brooke asks. It had a red pepper sauce that sounded divine. </p>
<p>“Excellent choices, can I get either of you refills?” He asks before he departs. </p>
<p>“Not right now thank you.” Scott answers. </p>
<p>“Your meals should be shortly.” </p>
<p>Their chosen entrees are possibly even better than the appetizers. Scott leaves a generous tip for their waiter when they leave the restaurant just twenty minutes shy of closing, at 2030hours. </p>
<p>“I had a nice time tonight Scott.” Brooke says when they’re back home lounging on lounge chairs by the pool in their backyard. The lights string lights around the tiki bar and in the pool illuminating their features. </p>
<p>“I did as well Brooke, it was nice to have an evening to ourselves and talk. I’m glad we did.” </p>
<p>Brooke was as well, now they were on the same page and on equal footing. They’d agreed not to tell the boys just yet due to recent events, and wait until the New Year. </p>
<p>“I think we should wait until after Tristan’s birthday in January, we don’t want the news hanging over his head around his big day. The big two oh. Our son won’t be a teen much longer.” Scott says as he wipes a tear from his left eye. </p>
<p>Brooke does the same equally overcome with emotion. “I can remember the day I went into labor and you weren’t there. I was so scared. Something was going to happen.” </p>
<p>“I know I can’t imagine and I'm so sorry for that. Words can’t express how sorry I am for missing our first three sons' births, for missing Jake’s whole first year of life, all his firsts. It’s something a father shouldn’t miss, according to Danny and I wholeheartedly agree.”</p>
<p>“If we’re going to wait until after Tristan’s birthday to announce our divorce to the boys, we should definitely wait until Jake’s boot camp graduation. It should be in Febuarary if all goes well. He definitely doesn’t need that hanging over his head, in recruit training.” </p>
<p>“Than after we can pull Jake aside and tell him the day before we all leave.” Brooke gets up from her lounger and stretches. “It’s getting late I’ve seen you yawning you should head to bed soon Scott. I’m going to head in, and to bed.” </p>
<p>“Okay, I will. Good night Brooke.”</p>
<p>“Good night Scott.” Brooke bids her husband good night and heads back into the house. Scott stays outside another ten minutes before he heads inside as well with Jax, and he locks up. Before he finally hits the pillow that night he sends a quick text to Lane knowing he’ll be up. </p>
<p>Sully: Operation D talk is a success. Go to bed now Sully.</p>
<p>Sully: And thanks Lane. </p>
<p>Scooter: No thanks needed I knew you could do it. Night Scottie</p>
<p>Sully: Good night Lane 😴😴😴</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0600 Hours. 25 November 2019 - Monday. McGarrett Residence - Lane’s guest room. Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott wakes up early as he always does, to knocking at his bedroom. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. Nope he doesn’t want to get up, nope he’s just going to stay in bed all day and burrow himself in these soft sheets that still smell faintly of the laundry detergent he uses. The knocking is still quiet, if knocking can be quiet, more like soft but just as insistent. He groans and rolls over in bed but doesn’t get up. He hates Mondays.</p>
<p>“Dad. It’s Cooper, can I come in.” There’s no answer but Cooper can hear Jax moving about in the room, andhe can see through the partially opened door, his Dad still lying in bed. Cooper takes the non answer as an invitation in these circumstances. His dad’s sitting up in bed bare chest showing off his SEAL trident tattoo, and he’s got this faraway look on hsi face that Cooper’s never seen before. “I know it’s early but Mom’s making blueberry pancakes, and I thought I’d come get you.”</p>
<p>“Really?!! Mom never makes pancakes on a school day. Let’s go Stevie.” Scott exclaims an excited gleam in his eyes that Cooper hasn’t seen in a long time in his dad. <em>Did he just call me Stevie? And school day? What? </em>Scott throws back the covers and jumps out of bed, and promptly falls to the floor, and apparently back to the harsh reality of the real world. </p>
<p>Scott just sits, stunned for a minute as Cooper runs over to his dad and Jax licking his Dad’s face. Cooper doesn’t ask his Dad if he’s okay, instead he asks, “Are you hurt Dad?” </p>
<p>“No...no Coop, I’m okay.” A sudden wave of emotion washes over Scott and he’s crying, like he did in the middle of the night last night. Cooper sits down next to his dad, both leaning up against the side of the bed. Cooper knows that’s a half truth even though he asked his dad a direct question. He’s known his dad all his life, but he’s come to know his dad’s mood swings and emotions over the last six months, a little better. </p>
<p>“Dad.” Cooper says softly. “It’s okay let it out. It’s okay to be sad Dad, and to cry you told us that when Grandpa John passed. I know you can’t really help it now, but it’s still okay. Strong scents, tastes, or audio even can bring up childhood memories at any time. We’re learning that in my psychology class right now.”  He explains. </p>
<p><em>This is going to be a good day at all. This is going to be rough and I haven’t even left the house yet.</em> Scott thinks to himself. </p>
<p>“That’s cool Cooper I...I never knew that. Well I mean I knew about I guess the bad sides of it with PTSD, a car backfiring or guns being shot off and yelling. That could bring on flashbacks, but I didn’t know about that.” </p>
<p>“I can read some of the chapters to you if you want sometime Dad.” Cooper offers both sitting against the bed in their boxers scratching behind Jax’s ears. </p>
<p>“I’d like that thanks Cooper.” </p>
<p>“Do you want me to ask Mom to make something else for you? I’m sure she won’t mind.” </p>
<p>“No that’s okay son. You go and put on a shirt and then go downstairs and eat up. You know how your Mom is about bare chested ness in the kitchen. I’m going to shower first and I’ll be down shortly.” Scott uses the bed to lever himself up from the floor. He sees his crutches are leaning up against the wall, which is odd he doesn’t remember them being there before. He thought he left them downstairs. </p>
<p>Cooper gets up from the floor as well, giving one last scratch to Jax’s head, he walks to the door. “I love you Dad.” </p>
<p>“I love you too son. Now scoot before your mom starts wondering what’s taking so long.” </p>
<p>Two hours later everyone’s eaten, cleaned up the kitchen,, showered and dressed and is ready to go. Scott had debated about wearing his dress blues uniform like he’s worn to every other funeral service he’s been to in his life. He had a fleeting thought that he wasn’t going to wear it on principle that his Mom didn’t deserve that kind of respect that honor, but a quick text to Steve changed that.</p>
<p>Danny had apparently gotten Steve’s uniform pressed and cleaned and hung it up on a hook ready to wear the next morning. Scott had found Brooke had done the same thing for him, sometime in the last week or so. </p>
<p>Just like Mary had said back in 2012 could they all at least have a picnic or something in between the funerals. Scott right now feels the same way about wearing his dress blues uniform. They weren’t just to be worn for funerals, they could be worn for other official Navy events and gatherings. Could he wear his for a friends’ promotion ceremony or a friends’ award ceremony, instead of a funeral apparently not. First it was Dad’s funeral back in 2010, and than it was his previous NCIS teammates in 2014, and now five years after that it’s his childhood friend Brandon’s funeral, and than four months after that funeral it was his own mother’s funeral, for real this time. </p>
<p>Today in just under an hour he, Steve and Mary would be burying their mother for a second time in their lives. Granted they’re adults now and not 13, 15 and 9 respectively, but still it hurts, and they shouldn’t have to do this, but they are. That’s just how their lives turned out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0900 Hours. 25 November 2019 - Monday. Doris McGarrett’s Gravesite. National Memorial Cemetery. </strong>
</p>
<p>Arriving at the cemetery McGarrett clan including Steve and Mary were surprised at the outpour of support for them in their time of need. Scott recognizes the MCRT Camaro, and Isaac’s off-duty vehicle instantly. Scott didn’t really know how happy he was to see the rest of his teammates there to support him, and his family. </p>
<p>Once everyone was seated thirty minutes later the service began. There were originally only fifteen people intended to attend the funeral service, now thre were twice that many at thirty two people. Not as large as Brandon’s over 50 mourners that had shown up there had been forty six SEALs alone who had attended MCPO Brandon Montgomery’s funeral. </p>
<p>This wasn’t about comparison, this was about Doris McGarrett and her children, those she’d left behind by getting involved in a Mexican drug cartel in Sinaloa Mexico, a week ago. </p>
<p>The funeral director, Arthur Morris, walks up to the front where a podium is set up. “I want to start by welcoming you all this morning. Before we begin, I’d like to announce that the family invites you to Commander McGarrett’s home for refreshments after the service, please turn your cell phones off or on silent.” </p>
<p>He looked out over the decent sized group of mourners for who the Commander had said his mother was. Arthur hadn’t expected this many people. Though it wasn’t his place to judge the deceased it was his job to honor and respect all the deceased he laid to rest of the years. He’d show the same respect he’d shown Detective McGarrett and his sister Debora McGarrett when he’d led their services. </p>
<p>The crowd wasn’t as massive as he’d seen some funerals in the past, but he could sense that those present were the ones that wanted to be there despite it being the beginning of the work week. Even if they didn’t know the deceased personally, they knew either Steve or Scott or even Mary in some capacity and they were there for them. </p>
<p>He had spoken to the three siblings for a few moments as everyone was finding their seats and all three had expressed a desire to say a few words as did Mary's young daughter Joan. Scott’s middle son, Cooper had come up and said he wanted to say a few words too on behalf of his four brothers who wee all being pretty tight lipped and quiet this morning. </p>
<p>“I have too, Dad.” Cooper had said. “She let us know how she felt in those letters she wrote us, we all want her to know how we feel too. I volunteered.” </p>
<p>That right there had shown Scott just how grown up and what kind of a young man his middle son was becoming, he couldn’t be prouder. </p>
<p>“Ladies, gentlemen, and young ones,” he looked kindly over towards Joan and Charlie who were sitting in the front row on either side of their respective parents. “My name is Arthur Morris and I’m a civil celebrant on behalf of the O’ahu Mortuary, I thank everyone for coming to share and honor the memory of Doris McGarrett today.” </p>
<p>Arthur continued with the service as he had for every other service he’d led his career. He took great care and consideration, and felt a little piece of himself in two men in the U.S. Naval dress blue uniforms today. Knowing their pain, he gave the eulogy that the three siblings had worked on together, speaking of and about Doris’ life and as much as he had been told about her, by them. Most of the reading centered around what she had done for a living on the island as a school teacher, and serving her country for the CIA. </p>
<p>Steve was sitting with Danny to his left and Mary to his right, and to Mary’s left Scott sat the two brothers bracketing their sister. Lane sat on his best friend’s right side, holding his hand loosely in his own. Jax was sitting facing the front under Scott’s chair. Lane’s ex-wife Laurie and Scott’s wife Brooke were sitting behind them with the rest of the Five-0 team, and didn't miss the gesture of affection. To others it may look like just a comforting hand, but the two women knew better. Now most definitely wasn’t the time to dwell on that especially Brooke. Even with their talk last night it still hurt a little bit to see Scott craving that affection, that little touch from someone other than herself. </p>
<p>Sitting behind Laurie, Brooke and the McGarrett boys was the Five-0 team sitting the row behind, next to Scott and Lane’s NCIS team and their respective plus one’s. Isaac is the team unit chief and he and his wife are sitting next to Havika and his cousin Ailana. </p>
<p>Behind Five-0 and the NCIS team were seated a lot of the HPD and even a few scattered Navy personnel present since Doris’ husband John and her two sons were in the Navy. </p>
<p>Arthur before Steve knows it is calling him up to the podium to speak. “Now I call on Commander Steven McGarrett to say a few words about his mother.” </p>
<p>Danny squeezes his husbands’ hand left hand once before he walks up to the podium. “For those of you who know of our mother’s past this isn’t the first time I’ve had to say goodbye to my mom. The first time I had to, I was fifteen years old....” Steve starts. </p>
<p>Steve’s up speaking, but when he walks back over to Danno a few minutes later it’s like he doesn’t even remember what he said. It was like his eighth grade school report he gave on his Grandfather Steven and his time in the war, and he died during the attack on Pearl Harbor. </p>
<p>“That was really sweet babe. I’m sure Doris is really touched.” Danny says quietly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Danno?”</p>
<p>“Really Steve.” </p>
<p>Steve sits down and watches his siblings get up each at their own time and speak about their Mom and their own experiences and memories of her. All of them good, and even sweet as Danny had some his own talk about their mother. </p>
<p>Joanie is the last one to get up and walk to the podium with her Mommy and Uncle Scott walking her up to the stand. Mary and Scott may not have always been as close as Scott and Steve are, but Mary bringing little baby Joanie into their lives had changed their relationship for the better. There was that special ‘you're a real adult now Mary, a parent’ you’ve got a kid, connection that she and Scott had. Scott liked to think of even though Joanie was his niece through Mary’s adoption of her, he thought of Joanie as more of the daughter he never had. </p>
<p>“My Grammy took me to the park, and the zoo, and even the outer space museum once she called those special days. Grammy and Joanie days for her, and me. I liked those days, they were fun and Grammy always found a way to make me laugh, or smile. She even gave ice cream to make me feel better after I fell off the monkey bars once. Most of all she told me stories of my Mommy as a little girl and of my Uncles and how she could see a little bit of each of them in me. She said even though I’m not a McGarrett by blood. I’m a McGarrett in my heart, from my little face scrunching up in a scowl like Uncle Scott or my hands on my hips like Uncle Steve, or the way I blow out my breath like Mommy when she’s frust-trated with her brothers.” Joanie’s voice stutters over the word frustrated. “She gave little notes to wake up to every time she’d leave to go back to work. Letting me know she loves me, and always will, and I’m her special Jo Jo. She gave the biggest and best hugs just like Mommy and my Uncles said she did, and I miss her so much, I miss those hugs. Mommy told me she’s in Heaven with Poppa John. I hope Poppa and Grammy are happy and looking after each other, they’re both very special to me even if I didn’t get to know Poppa Grammy and my Ohana never let me forget him.” </p>
<p>Joanie walks away from the podium and back to her seat next to her Mommy and all three adult McGarrett children have tears in their eyes. Steve and Scott’s tears sliding down past the dark rimmed lenses of their sunglasses. Neither man cared who saw them. </p>
<p>There were now a dozen or so white roses upon Doris’ coffin from her children, grandchildren, and her children’s respective spouses or partners. It was a beautiful sight. </p>
<p>The funeral director comes back up to the podium and he begins to speak again, “It is appropriate ow to pause for a moment, and those whoare believers might like to pray, others might choose to reflect on Doris’ life and the meaning it holds for you.”</p>
<p>Steve bows his head and says a small prayer for his mom. And as he does so he sees Scott bowing his head as well as Lane their mouths moving quietly praying. After about about five minutes, Arthur continues, “Our thoughts are with the family, to Doris’ three children Steven, Scott and Mary Ann, to Steven’s partner Daniel, and to her grandchildren, Joan, Tristan, Jacob, Cooper, David and Wyatt, and anyone else who knew Doris and cared for her or even just cared for her family, we extend to you our deepest sympathies.”</p>
<p>“Doris is to be buried with her husband Detective Sergeant John McGarrett, in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commit to almighty god Doris McGarrett. And we commit her body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, may the Lord bless her, and keep her, the Lord make his face to shine upon her, be gracious to her, the Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace, Amen”.</p>
<p>With that the final music came on, a song that Steve, Scott, and Mary chose together they’d painstaking through tear filled eyes went through about a dozen songs two days ago. They’d finally picked this one, that represented their mother and all she really truly meant to them. The song was A Mother’s Love by Jim Brickman, it was a song that represented a piece of their mother that meant the most to each adult individually both when they were children and now as adults. For all they’d been through all the trauma and the heartache she was still their Mom and would be forever in their hearts. </p>
<p>The song was a perfect song, a perfect tribute to Doris and ended the service with, as they all began to stand to watch the coffin be lowered into the ground. Danny could feel Steve’s shoulders moving and he pulled his taller husband into his arms and held him close, letting him cry. He hadn’t cried much at all except for when the funeral director had left their house on Friday last week. Danny knew part of why Steve hadn’t let himself just cry because as the oldest brother as the oldest child he felt he had to be strong and brave for his younger brother Scott and younger sister Mary Ann. </p>
<p>Lou had already anticipated Mary needing someone to lean on and so had come forward to wrap his arms around the woman that he viewed as a younger sister, his hand moving in circular patterns on her back to comfort her. Lane did the same thing with Scott and Joanie, swaying his body from side to side gently, remembering just how his own young children felt when they had to fly to Florida to say their final goodbyes to their own grandma. </p>
<p>The rest of the McGarret family supporters decide to pay their respects back at the house and get a headstart on the preparations for the post funeral reception. There were going to be quite a sizable number of people coming, and they needed the time to get ready. So they headed back to their cars and headed over to Steve’s place to let the McGarrett family grieve in peace.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Later That Evening - McGarrett-Williams Residence - Master Bedroom. 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Steve’s POV</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Today was beyond rough indescribable really. Burying our mother for a second time inner lives isn’t something we should have to  do twice in a lifetime. I know deep down Scott’s hurting just as much as I am and as Mary is. For the life lost, the mother we remember lost for good. That’s all we have now memories of the good times. It's like I told Danny that one Christmas he couldn’t get Grace for Christmas, kids don’t remember times their parents weren't there or what they do on a certain day, they just remember that they got to do it with their mom or dad. I remember all those football practices mom took me too, and then Scott’s wrestling matches in middle school. I think he would have been really good if he’d stuck with it if we had stayed at Kuikui. The Army and Navy Academy had great sports teams too. </p>
<p>I remember mom showing me how to stand up on my first paddle board or taking me to my Boy Scout meetings. I had a lot of good childhood memories, we all did and we can all pass those memories down as stories, our grandkids one day. </p>
<p>Burying someone is never final closure, it is just the end of a chapter and the beginning of a new one. Now comes the healing for all of us. I’m so proud of my niece and my son. Funerals are rough to get through even for the most hardened tough individual. Joanie and Charlie were little troopers today, both equally even though Charlie didn’t have an active role in the ceremony like Joanie did. </p>
<p>Kids don't always understand the finality of death. I just kept remembering when my nephews were no older than a year or two or three than Joanie and Charlie when my dad died. They had been slightly better prepared, knowing about death because Scott had told them at a young age that in ‘Daddy’s job’ he could get hurt one day real bad and not come back home ever. </p>
<p>Still both Joanie and Charlie have had their experiences somewhat with death, even if it’s Joanie pet cat Mittens who had a rare form of feline heart disease. A death was still a death and still traumatic to some kids. Some people say that the death of a pet is even more traumatic, it’s like a baby you raised the puppy or kitten from that stage up until adulthood. Or Charlie’s own experience with death, with his Uncle Matty, Danno’s younger brother. Even though Charlie never got to meet his Uncle Matty, his older sister and his older cousin Eric never let him forget about his Uncle Matty and always tell him stories of him. Charlie also has three other cousins, his aunt Bridget has three kids and they are a few years older than him, but he still likes hanging out with them whenever Danno and Grace take him on trips to New Jersey to visit Grandma Clara and Grandpa Eddie. More important Danno and I is that they don’t act like it’s a cheer to hang out with their younger cousin. </p>
<p>The love my Ohana has for me is endless and I know they’re all here for me, especially when this all really hits home. It still feels so unreal, like I’ll wake up tomorrow and the last week and half hasn’t happened.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1635 Hours. 27 November 2019 - Thanksgiving Eve. McGarrett-Wiliams Residence. 2727 Piikoki Street. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Steve’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s been thirteen days just a day shy of two weeks since Mom died. Only two days since we buried her next to Dad at the cemetery. I’m glad Mare was actually present for it. Scott and I were both hurting back then and both in different places in our lives back then. To know that our sister was there she just wasn’t there physically hurt us both. Monday just plain sucked, Mondays generally do have that sucky flare to them the start of the week, but this one was extra hard. </p>
<p>Scott told me Tristan, Cooper, David and Wyatt haven’t been back to school. The school’s giving them bereavement leave, which just so happens to lead into Thanksgiving break. </p>
<p>Who would really expect any kid teenager or not to go back to school the day after the burial of someone they loved. I know that my nephews loved their Grandma even if the physical interactions they had with her had been a lot less then desired. I know my brother blames himself for that being in hospital at the times Mom would show up. I also know Scott’s not the only one in that messed up equation. Brooke didn’t want Mom around the kids clearly we McGarretts weren’t the only ones with Mommy issues. </p>
<p>Wasn’t it always like that with mother in laws and daughter in laws weren’t they supposed to not get along to dare I say hate each other. Or a strong dislike at best. I know Mom didn’t like Danny at first but she came around. Then again Danny’s a man, and Brooke is a woman, a mother a mom, and ah there it is there’s the crux of the issue. Brooke couldn’t still couldn't get past what Doris did to her husband Doris' son, my brother. How we were raised for 15 years and 13 years respectively was fairly normal we had a mom for that long. Its what happened after the whole faking her own death and going into hiding for twenty years abandoning the three of us and then coming back in 2013 saying surprise I’m alive biggest shock my life. Scott’s too, Mary as well I remember how mad and upset Mary was she wouldn’t even go to the house to see her. Scott did though, only because of the boys of course. </p>
<p>His relationship may not have been the best with Mom either but even if it was down the tubes Mon was still TJ, Jake, Cooper, David and Wyatt’s grandmother that relationship is important. I remember our relationship with Dad’s mom was great, all the stuff we’d do as kids with her cook, go out places. </p>
<p>Grandparents are supposed to spoil their grandchildren. Mom didn’t get that with Scott’s kids. Guess that’s why she tried to make a better effort with little Joanie the few times she’d tuen up in L.A. for a visit. That had only really happened in the two years, where Joanie was old enough to do more fun things with her Grammy. </p>
<p>My sister in laws' view on all of this is at least her boys still have her parents alive to spoil them rotten even though they’re older now. She puts aside her issues with her mother for the sake of the boys. </p>
<p>Family gatherings from now on are going to be different, really different now. In the sense that Mom isn’t really here in the physical form anymore. That she’s not just off in some country on some mission or another staying away. She’s really gone and can’t come to Thanksgiving tomorrow or...Christmas. She’s not coming back home now and she won’t ever be again. </p>
<p>Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I’ve been wondering if I, if we should celebrate it or not. I’ve been debating since Danny and I got on the plane to head home from D.C., yes I was thinking that far back. I’m just not up to it the football game all the prep which Danny usually starts doing days before by the bird and the trimmings. All that’s just gotten squashed, and what with Scott going to Tripler for his final round of hopefully finishing up his rehab program plan tomorrow, it just doesn’t feel right in addition to all that’s gone down. </p>
<p>I still can’t believe Scott left me a letter saying he was going back home to his house and that he was essentially moving out. He was really sneaky about it too, Lou ratted him out though  said he’d come in that Friday evening to the office. On the pretense of candy and snack pilfering. No wonder half stash of Swedish fish are gone. </p>
<p>Guess he couldn’t face me in person and I understand how hard that could be for him. I still wish he would’ve come talk to me before instead of leaving that letter. It sent chills down my spine in a eerily familiar sense I’m the one usually leaving letters not receiving them. </p>
<p>I get it though I do he’s a grown man with his own life and a wife and kids. A life outside of work and outside of me, at least we’ll still be able to have some normalcy back with Wednesday night family dinner before he heads back to Tripler tomorrow as his bereavement leave is up tomorrow. </p>
<p>“Yo Smoothdog you done primping in there or what?” Scott’s voice comes through the bathroom door downstairs. “You better not be using all my good hair gel!!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Normal POV </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott is about to put his foot through the hinge of the door on principle when his brother emerges in tan slacks and a light blue short sleeved button down and loafers. </p>
<p>Scott grins wide. “What? What’s with that grin?”</p>
<p>“Oh nothing you just look like such a dad right now. I mean just add the black rimmed framed glasses and bam instant nerd.”</p>
<p>Steve looks down at his clothes and fiddles with the hem of the shirt. “I can change?”</p>
<p>“What! No Steve come on don’t I was just joking I’m sorry you look very nice. It’s a good look on you this whole dad image. Sometimes I forget you haven’t made it official yet.”</p>
<p>“I definitely want to and it's on my list adoption I  just have to find the right time to being it up Danny.”</p>
<p>“Right of course even though we all know those two kids are yours too in every way but biologically you’ve been practically co-parenting Grace since she was eight and then Charlie with Danno and Rachel there’s no way a judge can deny the adoption.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“I know so, we’ve all said you’d make a great dad one day and you are just not in the conventional sense but hey since when have any of us ever been conventional or normal. Maybe even one day you’ll get to feel that same joy, Danny, Lane, Isaac and myself have felt when the doctor first hands you that little pink or blue bundle for the first time. I’m telling you Steve there’s nothing else like it. Or in my case five blue little bundles.”</p>
<p>“Yeah Danny’s said it's not something a father should ever miss.” Then he realizes what he’s said. “I’m sorry bro I realize you had no choice back then, you tried getting there. At least you were there for the twins birth.”</p>
<p>“Yep and that was probably the most explosive one most memorable delivery story ever.” </p>
<p>“You’ll have to tell me sometime. Now come on weren’t you just telling me we were going to be late.”</p>
<p>“Right let’s G O Go before I have to hear your husband whinge and whine about us being late. Or him missing any part of that play or Mary for that matter. That I cannot do. I’m the cool Uncle. I do not take disappointed Danno tone well.”</p>
<p>Jax is obediently waiting by the front door with Eddie looking quite upset, at not being able to go out. As upset as a dog can look. “Don’t worry I’ll bring you back a doggie bag of goodies okay?” </p>
<p>Eddie pads over to the couch, and jumps up on the couch in his spot to look out the window, as his human and his other human littermate and his best fur friend walk out the door. </p>
<p>“Bye Eddie, be a good boy and watch the house for us.” Scott says and he closes and locks the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1700 Hours. 27 November 2019 - Thanksgiving Day Eve. Leeward Academy - Auditorium. </strong>
</p>
<p>“Uncle Steve, Dad!! Over here.” Wyatt exclaims dressed equally as nice yet casually in a button short sleeve shirt like his dad and tan dickie pants, and black vans. </p>
<p>“Nice front seats, your Uncle Danny scored these?” Scott asks and there’s even room enough in front of the chairs and the stage for Jax to comfortably sit in a down stay. </p>
<p>“I did Scott, front row front and center for all of us.” Danny comes walking up to the duo and Jax. Everyone else is already sitting in their seats. </p>
<p>“How? I could hardly ever get these good seats when the boys were Joanie and Charlie’s age and I went to their plays or performances.”</p>
<p>“Timing my man, timing is everything. Get here early basically which is what I did.” Danny than hugs his husband. “Looking good Steven. You clean up nice for a school play.” </p>
<p>“I had to look good for Sir Charles and My Lady Joan.” Steve tells Danny. </p>
<p>“Of course of course for them.” Danny replies. </p>
<p>“Let’s go sit down so I can get Jax settled.” Scott waves to his other boys and his wife who he sits down next to on her right, on her left is Jake, and then Grace, then Mary, then Cooper, then Tristan, then Wyatt, and David in that order. </p>
<p>On Scott’s right Rachel is sitting next to him, and then Danny is next to her and than finally Steve is sitting on the other side of Danny. </p>
<p>“Oh look the lights are going down now must be getting started.” Steve observes as he hasn’t been to many school functions like this, but has been to a few. </p>
<p>“Yes it is Steven so shush.” Danny demands. </p>
<p>“Don’t you shush me.” Steve retorts back.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen please, for the children could you refrain for one night.” Rachel implories her ex-husband and his partner. </p>
<p>“Yeah guys pipe down.” Scott agrees from Rachels’ other side. The two men settle into their seats after  and watch as lights on the stage come up and the curtains are drawn back to reveal a pleasant and decently made Thanksgiving day scene. <em>Here we go </em>Scott thinks to himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>One Hour Later - 1820 Hours. 27 November 2019 - Thanksgiving Day Eve. Leeward Academy - Parking Lot. </strong>
</p>
<p>“That was a great play Joanie sweetie.” Brooke compliments her niece. She’s glad she came and was able to witness it along with everyone else. </p>
<p>“Really Auntie Brooke, even though I forgot one of my lines.” Joanie twirls her foot a little. They’re all standing outside in the parking lot of the school. Both Joanie and Charlie had changed out of their respective play costumes and were in jeans or pants and nice tops or blouses in Joanie’s case.</p>
<p>“Really honey I don’t think anyone really it’s okay we all have forgotten lines before, even your Uncle Scott.” Brooke inclines her head over towards her husband who's actively listening to Charlie go on about something about the play. </p>
<p>“Wow Uncle Scott forgot lines too.” </p>
<p>“You bet he did. He was a bit older than you are now, I believe it was a third grade play of Goldilocks and the three bears. Ask him about it next time you read together and maybe he’ll tell you.” </p>
<p>“Okay Auntie Brooke.” Joanie turns to her Mommy and asks, “Mommy I’m hungry can we go eat dinner now.” </p>
<p>Mary looks at her daughter and than at her watch. She never understood why schools did plays and school functions like this around dinner time. “It is dinner time isn’t it. Why don’t we all go out to eat as a treat and celebrate our two little pilgrims here.” Mary squeezes her daughters’ shoulder and hugs her.</p>
<p>“Sounds fantastic. I’m starving.” Steve proclaims rubbing his stomach in emphasis. </p>
<p>“You’re always hungry, you bottomless pit.” Danny jokes. “Sounds good where should we go though?”  </p>
<p>Rachel looks up from her mobile phone, and looks at her ex-husband and than at his brother in law and his service dog. “I know of a place I believe we’d all find something we like and it’s dog friendly.” Rachel informs the group. </p>
<p>“You hear that Danny Rachel says dog friendly we totally should've brought Eddie you know I could go home and get him.” </p>
<p>“No Steve babe that’s another two minutes back and then however long it takes to get to the restaurant. Think Steven, the kids are hungry Scott’s hungry we’re all hungry. I don’t think anyone wants to see a Navy SEAL sized meltdown. No offense Scott.” </p>
<p>“Non taken Jersey. I know how I get and I don’t want to make a scene so Steve leave Eddie at home this once, and than the next time you go out you can bring him to wherever we’re going to eat now. You could even bring him home a doggie bag like you said.”</p>
<p>“Alright you make sense. This time I don't know how you’re usually halfway to hangry by now.” </p>
<p>Scott easily produces a sizable packet of Jelly beans he’d been snacking on throughout the play. “Secret candy stash.” </p>
<p>“Yeah my secret candy stash.” Steve mutters. </p>
<p>“Alright you two I don’t want any fights breaking out am I going to have to separate you too?” Brooke asks her husband and brother in law half seriously. “No, good. Rachel, where is the place you know of?” </p>
<p>“Harbor Pub &amp; Pizza it’s not a restaurant per se as the name implies and they don’t do dinner, but they are open and do serve burgers, sandwiches, and gourmet pizza.” She looks over a little at her ex who had an affinity for pizza, but not just any pizza it had to be good pizza. </p>
<p>“Everyone good with that?” Danny asks the teenagers of the group. Grace, and the boys all agree. “Great I’ll look up directions and we’ll be there in no time.” </p>
<p>The night was a good night all involved. The food was great and the kids were happy and all fed. No one had a meltdown SEAL sized or otherwise, it was the perfect way to end the night according to Steve. They all talked and laughed around the large table they’d been set up at. Scott didn’t even balk at the notion of Steve asking their server for an extra set of crayons. You know in case the kids dropped or broke theirs. The waiter even came back with another paper kids menu. Scott had just turned the menu over wanting the blank side of the paper and drew most of the evening until the food came. Miraculously, Scott’s picture he drew managed to stay dry and stain free throughout the meal, which for everyone was glad, because that would have caused a SEAL sized emotional outburst Steve was 90 percent sure of it. </p>
<p>The night before Thanksgiving Day had turned out to be a very happy and peaceful day, for that Steve was glad. There was just one more hurdle to jump tomorrow being Thanksgiving Day, Steve knows if he can get through that, he thinks he can make it to Christmas.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>1723 Hours. 28 November 2019 - Thanksgiving Day. </strong> <strong>Kuilei Cliffs Beach Park. Honolulu. </strong></p>
<p>Scott needed a break; he'd just had the mother of all psych sessions with his psychologist, his head shrink doctor. It didn’t help he wasn’t really in the mood to celebrate today either, he just wasn’t plain and simple. Steve had invited him over the house to celebrate with him and Danny and the Five-0 Ohana, but he declined. He didn’t want to be a downer today so he politely declined his brother’s invitation, hours ago. </p>
<p>He’d finally cracked in therapy, broken down and laid to all bare for the other man to see. He spent weeks back at the start of November clammed up, and not saying a word. One well, placed word, has him spewing his guts, his fears to his shrink about the nightmares, all of them, about the man he can’t remember. About his mother and her death, about Brandon and his death. About the gut wrenching truly Hell quality nightmares about waking up in a cold sweat because he’s just had a nightmare about his whole family being dead, mom, dad, brother, sister, wife and his boys. All dead. That same black haired man with the scar over his right looking down at him, smiling a sinister smile. </p>
<p>He just needed time to get away and think, think about what he told his psychologist and why, he had so many things happen to him over the last six months it was a lot to process. His doctor had said for anyone, but add in his new thought processing difficulties he doesn’t know how to feel about the nightmares. But utterly truly terrified like a child scared of the boogeyman, he’s scared to go work, scared to go to the mall, to shoot his service weapon. He hasn’t stepped foot in the Ala Moana shopping center since that day or gone to work at all. Not even to visit his teammates, he always has them come to him or meet him somewhere that isn’t on base. He’s terrified something bad will happen in his presence. Death by association that’s why his doctor’s calling. Scott thinks that just by people knowing him they’ll end up dead. Like the Kahales’, like Dad, like Brandon and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. </p>
<p>Sitting on the rock wall overlooking the ocean and the jagged rocks below Jax sitting on the asphalt side, in the little four parking spot lanes. He’s just looking out at the ocean, how far out it goes and just thinking about life, he’s not in a very celebratory mood. Sure he may have some things to be thankful for today, but is he really thankful. Is he really thankful for his own life, for living when so many other people around him died all those men who died in the Rutherford fight club case they were his fault. </p>
<p>Brandon was his fault too, his childhood best friend was dead because of him, everyone he gets close to dies. It all started that day at the mall. If he had just stayed in the van, if he hadn’t looked up at the monitors at that precise moment, Brandon would still be alive. Allison Montgomery may not ever say it to Scott’s face, but he knows Brandon’s widow blames him for her husband’s death. </p>
<p>He bets he wouldn’t even feel the drop off wouldn’t even feel any pain. Did Brandon feel pain when he was shot, and killed. What were his last thoughts, did he have any. Was he dreaming at all? What were his kids, his boys that were the same age as his own sons thinking, when they came downstairs that morning and saw the horrific scene in the living room? </p>
<p>Then he’s thinking about his own son, his second oldest Jacob who was only eight years old when he heard his grandpa get shot and then he saw the body. Jake still hasn’t talked about that day what it was like for him. If he had just stayed home that day, let the team handle the call out he would’ve been able to stay home with his son, and not have Brooke drop him off with his grandpa instead. Even though his dad had said he hadn’t minded which he knew was drew he loved his grandsons and any time he got to spend with them even if it was wiping their snotty noses, or making them chicken noodle soup. </p>
<p>Some much of his life has been out of his control over the years but this is the one thing he could control his next movements. Scott swings his legs back over the wall to the safety of the asphalt below him. Feet on solid ground now he stands up Jax standing up with him. He gets out his phone and hits speed dial not even considering the time difference between here and where he was calling. He alway said he’d pick up if he called, and right now he just needed someone to talk to, that wasn’t an outsider necessarily, but that was immediate family or a teammate of his. He needed a person on the outside looking in. That's who this guy was. </p>
<p>There’s no wait on the other end. The man on the other end picks up the phone immediately though casually, answers, “Hey McDreamy.” Scott smiles inwardly to himself at the greeting and fires back his own in greeting. </p>
<p>“Hey Drewster you got a minute to talk. I...I just need to...</p>
<p>“I’m all ears man.”</p>
<p>“You ever feel like your life’s just falling apart around you. Like an avalanche just one thing after another and you can’t catch up. Can’t breathe, you try and you try but you can’t get any air.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling intimately.”</p>
<p>“Do you ever wish you could just stop time and turn back the clock.” </p>
<p>“Every damn day I look in the mirror, every day I see my best bud’s reflection and he’s not there standing right next to me. Thinking about your friend huh, Brandon?” </p>
<p>“Him and a lot of other things in life. How much easier everyone would have it. If I just...just...wasn’t around...” </p>
<p>Drew tightens the hold on his phone just this side of too painful. “No, you don’t get to talk like that. Not today not ever. I...I know that’s not the answer. No matter how much you hurt. No matter how much you think they’ll be better off without you. It’s not the answer. Trust me I know.” </p>
<p>“How would you know you’re thousands of miles away right now. There’s no one but me, and well my dog.” </p>
<p>“He’s not just your dog. And I know you know that. That bond you share, that bond you're growing with him it’s still new, still fresh. Don’t give up on him or, or on life just because you’re having a rough day. Memories, betrayal that kind of hurt what your Mom did to you and your siblings that sticks with a guy for some time. I know, because my mom did the same thing.” </p>
<p>“She was CIA?” </p>
<p>“She was, and that hurt, a lot still does, but know this. She wouldn’t want you to give up. Nor would Steve or Mary or Lane or your boys, your niece and nephew. They all love you. I know it's hard right now, but I can you tell from personal experience it does get better.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” Scott huffs out a breath. “Tell when that starts because I feel like shit. I can’t sleep, the nightmares keep me up. If I can’t sleep I can’t function and if I can’t function right in the morning my whole day is shot to Hell. I...I just hate it, I hate it all. Why can’t things go back to the way they were Drew.” </p>
<p>“Because they can’t. They just can’t unfortunately. Lord knows I wish I could get a magical time machine and erase the last seven years of my life. I can tell you one thing though. I can make it just a little better for you.” </p>
<p>“How can you? You’re all the way in New York. What are you going to swim over here Mr. Canada.” Scott absently kicks a pebble in the dirt. </p>
<p>“Turn around Mr. Hawaii.” Drew's voice sounds awfully close and loud to Scott. Scott turns around from the railing he was leaning on and comes face to face with the second most handsome guy he’s ever seen in his life aside from his partner Lane. </p>
<p>“You...you’re here, how?” Scott stammers his phone still to his ear. He watches the jet black haired emerald green eyed man put his phone away as well into his tan Levi pants pocket. </p>
<p>Drew chuckles at pen pal friend this is the first time they’re meeting in person, and they’ve been emailing, and texting, and writing letters back and forth to each other for the past seven years. Drew feels like he already knows the handsome blue hazel eyed man in front of him. </p>
<p>“Well, I know you’re a little slow in the brain department now, but let me break it down barney style for you, you see they’ve invented these flying machines called airplanes now...” </p>
<p>“Jerk.” Scott replies, a smile on his face, and walks closer towards the older man and shoves his left shoulder playfully. </p>
<p>“Well I thought I’d finally come see this rock you're always talking about so much. Plus Blake was nagging me about coming to visit, so here I am.” Drew makes a ta da motion with his hands the leash in his right hand.</p>
<p>“Have I ever told you how annoying your brother can be. I mean nag nag nag don’t do this don’t do that. If I see you back here...and on and on.” Scott tells Drew.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t I know it, when he gets in doctor mode it’s all bets are off with him. Though I expect you’ve only seen him as Captain Carson.” </p>
<p>“Not totally. When I’m not his patient we get together with a few of my work buddies and we play hoops.” </p>
<p>“When are you never not his patient the way he talks about you sometimes he says you’re worse than me and you should have your own wing dedicated to you.” </p>
<p>“Oh ha ha you’re a real comedian Carson. Huh man it must be something in that Hudson river water. You sound just like a certain Detective I know.” </p>
<p>“Really now, interesting. Say I’m getting kind of hungry. Why don’t we head back, and we can get some Thanksgiving grub.” </p>
<p>“Or we could just forget the whole thing, and head over to a Kame’s oh wait damn it he’s not there. Fine you win this round Commander. We’ll go eat.”</p>
<p>“Great, I don’t know what I would’ve done if I couldn’t bring you back.” Drew exclaims. “Come on Jeep’s this way.” And Drew points outwards to a Mojito green Jeep Wrangler. “Even got an extra harness for your boy over there.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, his name’s Jax by the way.” </p>
<p>“Cool, let's hit it, I'm starving.” Drew gets into the driver’s side of the Jeep after securing his service dog who is an all black German shepherd whose name is Dodger.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1805 Hours. 28 November 2019 - Thursday. Thanksgiving Day. TAMC - Cafeteria. Moanalua. </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott walks into the cafeteria at Tripler with Drew and his service dog Dodger with a visitor badge, both dog and handler have visitor badges. </p>
<p>“Over here Scott, everyone’s over here.” Drew leads his friend over to a long table decorated in festive Thanksgiving decorations, and a lot of chairs. Scott is floored at what he sees or rather who he sees. The long table is full of his ohana from his team and their significant others and kids to his own family Brooke, Mary, Joanie and the boys. Plus three other men he doesn’t recognize at first, but one becomes more recognizable quickly. </p>
<p>“Captain Carson uh, Blake?” Scott asks looking at the other jet black haired man that could very well be Drew’s twin if not for the height. Scott looks at the man dressed in a brown t-shirt that says KEEP CALM AND GOBBLE ON, with turkey feathers at the top of the shirt. He’s dressed in <em>jeans</em>. He’s never seen the man in anything but Army scrubs, or athletic wear. It’s a little weird. </p>
<p>“Yes sailor it’s me I know odd seeing me out of regs huh I freaked the first time too.” Captain, no Blake says with a warm friendly smile. </p>
<p>“What are you all doing here shouldn’t you be at home?” Scott asks as he sits down in one of the only empty seats left between Joanie and Lane. How convenient, the table’s big enough and spacious enough for Jax to be able to sit out looking out towards the rest of the cafeteria. Dodger is sitting a few seats down next to his own handler, Drew. </p>
<p>“Home, when you’re not there Dad? That’s not right.” Wyatt says who's sitting across from his dad next to his older brother Cooper. </p>
<p>“We thought if you couldn’t come to the Thanksgiving dinner, the Thanksgiving dinner would come to you.” Imani explains smiling warmly at her husband’s friend.</p>
<p>“Imani’s right turkey day wouldn't be the same without you. No way I was hosting at my place without the whole team there.” Isaac proclaims. He’s sitting a few seats down from Scott next to his wife. “Plus I knew you’d complain if you didn’t get any of my gumbo I was slaving over all afternoon.” </p>
<p>“Gumbo you made gumbo?” Scott asks, mouth already watering as he can smell the delicious Cajun dish down the table. </p>
<p>“He did Uncle Scott made a whole gigantic pot of it for all of us.” Marcus Isaac’s ten-year-old son exclaims. </p>
<p>“And I even helped Mary make or try to make your Grandma’s special pineapple pie.” Brooke reveals. “Took me two tries but we got it done.” </p>
<p>Scott looks over at Mary who's seated just a seat over from him on Joanie’s left. “Thank you, Sis. I can’t wait to taste it.” </p>
<p>“Me either Uncle Scott it looked yummy when Mommy and auntie were making it.” Joanie tells her Uncle. </p>
<p>Isaac gets up from the table holding his plastic champagne flute raising it in toast. Everyone else stood to hold their glasses as well. “My Mama always says that this day that we give thanks isn’t about what you eat, or even how much or where. It’s about the people, and...four legged partners that surround you that are important, those that love and care about you always be there for you always forever and faithful.” </p>
<p>“To Ohana.” Havika’s voice carries above the other voices in the tastefully decorated festive cafeteria of Tripler. </p>
<p>“To Ohana.” Everyone at the table choruses. </p>
<p>“Grubs’ up everybody dig in.” Lane gives the go ahead, and all that can be heard are the clatter and clink of plates and dishes. </p>
<p>As Scott piles his plate with food and is talking and laughing with those around him. He feels like a large weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Everyone around this table, he’s lucky no he’s extremely thankful grateful to have in his life both new friends and old. He wouldn’t be here today if it weren't for the efforts of his doctors and the emotional and sometimes even physical support of his teammates. Of the man sitting to his right, in a black crew neck t-shirt that proclaims, WINNER WINNER TURKEY DINNER. </p>
<p>
  <em>God you’re such a dork Lane. I bet you Paige bought you that shirt. You’re a dork I’m thankful to have in my life though. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had planned to actually write out Brooke and Scott’s talk at the restaurant, about their impending divorce, but Scott’s nerves got the better of him, and they just ended up talking just to talk, and it was easy light conversation. </p>
<p>They did have that much needed talk, just in the lighter more private atmosphere of their own backyard. It was no Steve’s private beach, but it was their place, their own slice of paradise.<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>More tell then show of the funeral scene (my creative writing teachers and professors would be shocked at me) but I wanted to get that part over and done with. Didn’t really have a plan for what Steve Mary and Scott would say, so just use your imagination. </p>
<p>But I did know what Joanie would say and talk about hence why she’s the only one that speaks at the service aside from the funeral director.</p>
<p>The post funeral reception also sort of fell to the wayside. I had plan to write out a short but fulfilling scene about the direct aftermath and everyone that Steve practically knew on the island come to the house to give their condescends and support for him his sister and brother. It would’ve been emotional and great character development.  </p>
<p>Let’s just this portion of the chapter hit a bit too close to home for me, and it may become a very real possibility for my own family, and I just couldn’t go through with writing that portion. I had already written out Doris’ funeral scene portion of the chapter before I got the news. Hence why there’s a huge time lapse between after the funeral, and why I just sort of summed up that day for the characters. </p>
<p>Comment, leave a kudos, subscribe </p>
<p>Next up - Merry and bright and festive month of December. I'm kind of miffed we didn't get a Christmas episode in the final season I liked the Christmas episodes in previous seasons. So there will be Christmas joy and cheer for McDanno and Scott and their respective work families, complete with some surprise guest appearances. Can you guess who?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake finally leaves for Navy boot camp in Great Lakes, Illinois, Scott has a little accident with a ladder, resulting in a minor to him anyway injury. Christmas tree picking. Wednesday night family night dinner at Chez McGarrett.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mostly centered on Scott and his family for this chapter, and his team. Mary and Joanie do make an appearance. </p>
<p>There's some disjointed or not proper speech about halfway down the chapter it's supposed to jax talking/thinking that's why it's not proper English, plus we all know dogs can't talk, but this is how I believe dogs think in their heads also how I believe Eddie would sound too. It's kind of outsider POV a little bit in that sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1400 Hours. 2 December 2019 - Monday. Honolulu International Airport. Departures Gate. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>The McGarrett family were at the airport to see off their second oldest son and brother. The family of seven were huddled in one last group hug before Jake is the first one to pull away from the embrace. </p>
<p>“I’m going to you guys, Mom, and Dad you too. I’m going to be just okay over there. They'll take good care of me.” Jake assures his parents as he readjusts the strap on his bag. </p>
<p>“We know son. We know.” Brooke says with tears in her eyes. Jake may not be her first-born son but he is her son to leave the nest so to speak. To really go out on his own. She doesn’t remember being near this emotional when she and Scott dropped Tristan who is their first born off at college at UH last year. </p>
<p>“Oh, Mom, I’m going to be okay. It’s only two months. You’ll see me again before you know it. I’m sure you and Dad’ll keep busy with work and everything. It’s like you won’t even notice I’m away.” </p>
<p>“I think we’ll notice bro. I’m totally taking stalk of your music collection by the way.” Cooper informs his older brother. </p>
<p>“You are NOT. Cooper and you’re keeping Thing 1 and Thing 2 away from my room.” Jake tells him.</p>
<p>“Ah buzzkill bro. How long’s this boot camp, can you stay longer?” Wyatt asks, smiling.</p>
<p>“Wyatt!!” Scott scolds his son. </p>
<p>“What Dad I’m just joking of course I want him to come back. You are coming, back aren’t you?” </p>
<p>“Of course, I’m coming back eventually. After all my uh advanced training after boot camp.” </p>
<p>“Still won’t tell us huh son?” Brooke asks. </p>
<p>Jake sharks his head no. “No mom, it's supposed to be a surprise. You’ll find out just like everyone else. Well when I write my form letter you’ll know what I’m doing by what division I’ll be in.” </p>
<p>“Okay okay son. Come on Brooke we can’t twist his arm anymore. Nothing’s worked, we’ll just have to wait like he says. It’ll drive me nuts, but I can respect that.” </p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you all. I’ll write when I can. I don't know how often that’ll be but I’ll write, keep in touch I promise.” </p>
<p>“We’ll miss you to Jake. We love you, Jakey.” His parents exclaim. His four other brothers wave goodbye to their brother as he walks through the boarding gate to his plane. </p>
<p>As it was Monday afternoon the rest of the boys didn’t have to go back to school today. So, they were all allowed to go back home and hang out. Brooke goes back to work. That's the reason they drove two separate vehicles. </p>
<p>Scooter: How’d it go? </p>
<p>2:20 PM </p>
<p>Sully: Good. emotional but good. 😭😭😭</p>
<p>2:22 PM</p>
<p>Scooter: Aren’t goodbyes always. You going 2 be ok?</p>
<p>2:25 PM</p>
<p>Scooter: Can u tell I’m bored at work? I miss you. Nobody seems like a good fit but you. Jackson and Kali agree. </p>
<p>2:26 PM </p>
<p>Sully: I miss you all too. Just 4 more days and then I’m home free. For good. Hopefully news is good from docs and the medic review board.</p>
<p>2:28 PM</p>
<p>Scooter: Sending good thoughts and vibes your way. 🙏🏻</p>
<p>2:30 PM </p>
<p>Scooter: Can’t wait for you to come home. I mean back to us, to the team, get home with the boys outta the hospital. </p>
<p>2:31 PM</p>
<p>Sully: I know what you meant, Laney. I can’t wait to get back to normalcy either. Err the new normal I guess. </p>
<p>2:32 PM</p>
<p>Scooter: Got 2 go Perry’s given’ me that look again you know the one. I’m supposed to be lookin’ at personnel reports</p>
<p>2:33 PM</p>
<p>Sully: Have a good rest of your day. Only 3 more hours. </p>
<p>2:36 PM</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0900 Hours. 6 December 2019 - Friday. TAMC - MTR Ward - Scott and Corey’s Room. Moanalua. </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott looks around the room one last time to make sure he hasn’t forgotten anything. “Hey man, glad I caught you before you jetted out of here.” Corey remarks walking into their er his room now he supposes. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah jetted like I can even drive right now. To do that I’d need a car of some sort. Right?” Scott jokes. </p>
<p>“Never lose that sense of humor man, that’s a good quality to have.” Corey tells his friend. </p>
<p>“Same to you, you’ll need it. In the coming months. Hey when you finally do get discharged, give me a call you got my number we’ll go skydiving or something crazy to celebrate.” </p>
<p>“Sounds awesome, looks like your ride is here.” Corey comments as he sees a tall dark haired man in jeans and a New York Rangers jersey stands in the doorway. The man’s own service dog at his side. </p>
<p>“Hey Drew thanks for picking me up.” Scott says. “I didn’t want to bother anyone else and make this a whole big thing. It's my second time getting out of here.” </p>
<p>The older man smiles at his younger friend, “No worries man happy to, I have time to waste before I have to had into work?” </p>
<p>Scott grabs one of his duffel bags and slings it over his right shoulder. Jax’s bag on the bed still, as well as his dog bed. They’ll come back up for those. It only takes too short trips to Drews’ Jeep and Scott and Jax are all packed up and ready to leave. Scott said his goodbyes to the other guys yesterday and he said his goodbye to his roommate Corey before Drew got here so he’s all good to go now. </p>
<p>“Kinda bittersweet, isn’t it?” Drew asks as he watches the other man look around the room. </p>
<p>“I guess you could say that. No offense to the amazing hospital staff and people of this ward, but I hope I never end up here again. I’ve got enough doctor’s appointments and psych evals to fill a whole damn calendar, now.” </p>
<p>“And you still can’t drive, right?” Drew asks, as he’s walking beside Scott is wheeling himself down the hall in the wheelchair Jax walking by his side. </p>
<p>“Yes exactly, my seizure doc put me on new meds just a week ago, and we’re going to see if those are any better. Knock on wood, haven't had any.” Scott knocks on the wooden panel on the wall. <em>Yet </em>Scott thinks. “I guess one good thing came out of this whole nightmare.” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah what’s that?” </p>
<p>“I got the coolest four-legged partner out there. Don’t tell Eddie that he’ll get jealous.” </p>
<p>“Who’s Eddie?’ Drew asks. </p>
<p>“My brother's dog, he adopted him last year after his human partner died in a DEA ambush. He used to be a military working dog before he joined the DEA, but now he’s just a lovable pet. Who occasionally helps out Five-0 with his doggie sniffer, and is Jax’s new dog best friend.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s sad for Eddie, but I’m guessing good for your brother. You want to put your address in the GPS.” Drew asks as the two finally reach Drews’ Jeep. instead of typing in his address Scott using the speaker option and talks into the device. </p>
<p>“Ewa Beach, that’s nice they got really nice homes over there.” Drew comments as he starts up his Jeep and pulls away out of the parking spot he’s in and drives away from Tripler. </p>
<p>The ride back to Scott’s home is way too short for his liking even though Drew filled up the car ride with his talking about his siblings or his favorite music. Which was Country music that was softly playing in the background of the Jeep. Drew pulls up to his friends’ two story house in Ewa Beach and is marveling at how nice it is. Maybe he and his significant other can have a house like this one day, right now they’re in an apartment in Waikiki.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0930 Hours. 6 December 2019 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>“And I thought it was nice on the outside, this is even better on the inside.” Drew exclaims as he’s still holding one of the duffle bags for Scott. </p>
<p>“It pays to be married to an officer in the Army I guess. Being an officer she doesn’t have to live on post by Tripler. For that I’m glad. Plus, the house is closer to my work and the boys love their schools. I wasn’t going to make them move schools when we moved here.” </p>
<p>“Nice really nice I bet you have some great parties here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah we do. You can set the bag down by the door. Thanks again for picking me up.” The two friends hug each other and then Drew turns to leave with Dodger. “Hey Drew, wait. You said you had time before work. Do you want to stay and hangout? We could watch movies or we could hang out outside by the pool, Jax and Dodger could play in the pool? Or I mean you don’t’ have too you’ve got work soon, it’s fine. It’s fine.” Scott quickly says not wanting to sound too needy to his friend and he’s apparently moved here or well himself. His husband is coming to stay in the next week or so, he apparently works from home so he could move out here whenever he’s got to finish up a few last-minute things in New York. </p>
<p>Drew looks at his friend and his nervous yet expecting rejection expression. He’s seen that look on his own face from time to time. Big house like this he doesn’t want to be alone at least not on his first day back home. Drew knows Scott has kids teenage boys actually but they won’t be home until the afternoon. </p>
<p>“I’m cool with watching movies, you want to see how many Disney movies we can get through in five hours?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to watch Disney movies. I’m okay with regular adult movies as long as they don’t have flashy lights or loud sounds.”</p>
<p>“Nah that’s no fun man how about comedies or dramas?”</p>
<p>“I could use a good life, we’ll have a look and see what's in my Netflix queue, I haven’t been on there in a while.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way. Movie maestro.” Once Drew and Scott get their respective dogs divested and settled in the room with the upstairs movie room, Scott queues up the first movie. TAG, it was about a group of five grown men playing a continuous game of tag, and one of the characters, played by Jeremey Renner had never been tagged before. It seemed like a good movie to start with. Scott dimmed the lights and started the movie.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>5 Hours Later - 1540 Hours. 6 December 2019 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>Lane had come straight over from work, early to check on his friend. Well not straight over he picked up the kids after school, made them a snack, made sure they started in on their homework, than he showered and changed and then he’d headed over. </p>
<p>He’s surprised to see a green mojito Jeep Wrangler in the driveway with a DV license plate that said HANG LOOSE with the DV vertical to the hang loose on the left side. DV stood for disabled veteran. Lane only knows one person who has those tags. Former Commander Drew Carson; ex-Navy SEAL. </p>
<p><em>Wonder what he’s still doing here. He was just supposed to be dropping Scott off this morning. </em>Lane gets out of his car and uses the spare key under the flower pot to let himself in. He sees Scott’s bags just dropped by the left side of the door, and he can hear Scott’s son’s out back by the pool. He goes to investigate their first. </p>
<p>“Hey boys how’s it going? Are you behaving out here?” Lane asks as he sees Cooper, Tyler Montgomery, Aaron Montgomery, and Wyatt and David chilling in the pool on a couple of pool floats. </p>
<p>“We’re all good here aren’t we guys?” </p>
<p>“Yep we’re all good here Mr. Sullivan.” Tyler, whose Cooper’s age replies. </p>
<p>“Cool, cool where’s your Dad Cooper?” Lane tries to act casual and not like he’s being intrusive. </p>
<p>“Last I saw him he was upstairs in the screening room watching movies with his friend, Mr. Carson.” The teen replies while treading water in the pool. </p>
<p>“Right, cool thanks did you boys finish your homework before you came out here?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Dad made sure of that.” Wyatt grumbles. “I hate science, unless we get to blow stuff up than it's no fun.” </p>
<p>“Well you boys continue to behave and I’m going to go check on your Dad.” </p>
<p>The boys in the pool all wave to the older man and watch him go back inside. “Who wants to play chicken?” Aaron asks. </p>
<p>The house is quiet and that freaks Lane out, he checks upstairs first and finds Scott in the entertainment room he’s got upstairs. The room is a mess and looks like a popcorn and candy bomb exploded all over the place. In the middle of the all mess, two men and their dogs. </p>
<p><em>So, this is what happens when you leave two men who have TBI’s who also lack impulse control alone for about five hours. Nice... </em>Lane thinks to himself. He almost doesn’t want to wake them up almost, but he knows that if Scott doesn’t wake up now he won’t sleep later.</p>
<p>“Wakey wakey you two, time to get up.” Lane tells them gently.  </p>
<p>“Five more minutes’ mom.” Drew asks half asleep still.</p>
<p>“I’m not your Mom and you’ve been here long enough.” Lane’s gentle tone is gone. Drew is quicker to rouse than Scott apparently as the other is still blissfully slumbering on drooling on a pillow.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey man sorry about the mess. Scott and I kinda got into a popcorn candy war.” Drew explains.  </p>
<p>“It’s alright. I’m glad it looked like he had a good time and wasn't completely bored at home.” Lane bends down and rubs Scott's shoulder gently waking him up. “Scott hey bud it’s time to wake up.” </p>
<p>Scott blinks his eyes open rubbing his right hand over his eyes. “Lane? What, what are you doin’ here?” </p>
<p>“It’s the afternoon Scott I came back from work early to pick up the kids and to see how you were doing? </p>
<p>Scott sits up on the floor and looks around at the mess he and Drew made. Brooke’s going to be pissed if she sees this mess. </p>
<p>“I’ll help clean up if it’ll make it go faster. I’ve still got about two hours before I have to head into work.” Drew offers as he puts Dodger’s vest back on. Both dogs notice the tense atmosphere and the changed smell in the air. It smells angry. Dodger is completely focused on his human handler now. </p>
<p>“I think you’ve done enough. I think it’s best you leave now.” Lane says a little forcefully. </p>
<p>Drew knows when and where he’s not wanted. Right now, that’s clearly in blond federals’ presence. “Okay, thanks for the laughs Scott, I had a nice time. You’ve got my number if you want to hang out again.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, hey if I don’t see you tomorrow. Happy early birthday Drew.” </p>
<p>Drew nods appreciatively. “Thanks, I’ll uh let myself out. Dodger come.” Drew commands his all black German Shepherd. Lane waits until he hears the rev of the engine and the sound of the Jeep pulling away.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to be such a jerk to him.” Scott retorts as he starts to pick up the mess he and Drew made. </p>
<p>“Me!! What did I do?” Lane asks, raising his voice. </p>
<p>“You know damn well what you did. Kicking him out of MY house. Don’t you have work to get back too. I’m fine here, I'll clean up my own mess. I’ll get Cooper to help me, if I need it.” </p>
<p>Lane knows a dismissal when he hears  one even from his best friend. “Alright I’ll leave you be.” Lane turns to leave and walk out of the room, and then down the stairs and out of the house. Scott sits down in the pillow of the pillow fort he met and texts Cooper to come in and upstairs to help with this mess. </p>
<p>It was a quiet evening that night in the McGarrett home. Cooper and his brothers even helped their Dad make dinner for their Mom when she got home that night. Just a simple chicken, rice and vegetable medley dish. Usually Fridays were take out nights. Chef’s night off nights, but Scott wanted to do something nice for his wife, knowing what a rough week she’s had.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>2100 Hours. 6 December 2019 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Master Bedroom. Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>“That was a nice dinner tonight Scott thank you.” Brooke thanks her husband. “Happy to be home?” She asks as she lays in bed and watches her husband go about his nightly routine from the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Your welcome. So happy don’t get me wrong your job’s important and it’s great work all the hospital staff does, but,” Scott actually chuckles. “I don’t want to go back long term anytime soon. I want to get back to my life. The boys, work, family that’s what’s important to me. I’m sorry I’ve put you through all this.” </p>
<p>Brooke hears the water shut off from the sink and the clop of the crutches on the wood and than she sees her husband hop the short distance to their bed. This is the first time since his accident six months ago that she’s seen Scott without his prosthetic. He’s always had it covered up right from the start of waking up that day six months ago. Now he has the prosthetic he doesn’t take it off except to sleep. </p>
<p>She’s seen the ugly side of amputations from when they first happen, but she’s never gotten to see the outcome. Of what men and women can look like after going through something so traumatic. Without even realizing it she’s got tears in her eyes for a different reason this time.</p>
<p>“Are you alright Brooke? I’m sorry I’ll go sleep in the guest room.” Scott looks away, and is about to get up from the bed, when Brooke manages to pull herself together to stop her husband. </p>
<p>“Yes, I mean no, I uh I’m not upset at you. You don’t have to leave, stay please this is your room too.” <em>We’re not divorced yet. </em>Brooke thinks. </p>
<p>“If, if you’re okay with it?” Scott asks looking over at Jax in his dog bed. His voice sounded so unsure, insecure. Brooke’s never heard her husband sound like this before. </p>
<p>Brooke blinks at her husband in surprise and than nods her head in acceptance. “Of course I’m okay with it Scott. You’re tired, you need sleep and so do I. I'm not gonna make you sleep in the guest room.” </p>
<p>Scott shuffles himself back up to the top of the bed and gets under the covers. For once thankful that his amputated leg is his right one and not his left. Meaning if he stays on his back all night Brooke’s right leg will touch his left leg, his fully still attached leg. He gets as comfortable as he can on his back, and somehow slowly drifts off to sleep. </p>
<p>The weekend goes by in a slow dull haze for Scott. He does what he needs to do, he walks Jax in the morning and in the afternoon,he plays with him. They do a little training working on his commands. Fetching things for him, his phone, a pill bottle, a water bottle from the fridge, getting help, etc. Jax does really good at his training, Steve joked once he’s like a canine version of him. With his laser like focus which is good. When Jax has his vest on he’s focused on his human partner completely. </p>
<p>Scott won’t know how much he needs Jax or how well his training is going until it’s put to the test the very next day. Which is Monday and Mondays as far as Scott is concerned can go suck it. Move straight on to Tuesday. Though that’s not how his life works of course it's not. The oly way he’d skip days completely is if he was knocked unconscious or blackout drunk which are two things he can a) not let happen and b) he can’t do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1000 Hours. 9 December 2019 - Monday. Outside McGarrett Residence - Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott is outside the front of his house in the driveway with the garage door open, plastic bins open all around Christmas decorations all over the ground. When did setting up this stupid lights become so hard, he doesn’t remember it being this difficult before. Scott doesn’t want to wait for help from anyone so he doesn’t. How difficult is it to put up lights now? He’s done it countless times before and never had a problem. </p>
<p>He’s managed to get a small portion of lights strung up above the garage on the rim of the garage. He’s standing on an extendable ladder, a ladder he uses all the time for outdoor home projects. He’s about on the fourth or fifth rung on the ladder, Jax is watching from just inside the garage with his vest on, chewing happily away on his favorite Kong chew toy. Scott had filled it with peanut butter when first he gave it to him, earlier after their walk and Jax loves, loves his toy filled with peanut butter. </p>
<p>Scott leans over to the right on the ladder ever so slightly to try and reach tangle in the cord. He manages to yank it and shake it loose. He leans back towards the center of the ladder and he loses his footing on his left leg, and falls backwards off the ladder. Onto his right shoulder, and he yells out in pain, it's a shooting sharp pain all up his arm up to his shoulder. </p>
<p>Jax is up on his paws dropping his kong toy and running up to his human in concern at the loud yell of pain. He smells fear in the air. Scott is lying on the ground facing Jax. “Jax go get Daddy’s phone.” Scott commands firmly. Jax turns and runs back through the garage and the open door and hops up onto the chair where Jax sees the talking box thing that his human talks into all the time. </p>
<p>He retrieves the talking box in his mouth and runs it back to Scott. Scott’s right shoulder throbbing. Scott reaches up as best he can with his left hand and commands Jax to, “Release.” Jax releases the talking box into his partners’ hand and Scott clutches it. </p>
<p>He knows who he has to call, he doesn’t want to call anyone just lay here in misery, but he knows he can't. He's in too much pain to not do anything. Even if he were to call someone like Steve, or Havika or Evan they’d just take him to the ER anyway. So he’s going to cut out the middle man. At least he can do this himself for once. He doesn’t knwo if he should be proud of that or not. Yeah, no, no he’s not proud of that. Pressing his power button down on his I-phone he brings up the emergency SOS option. Sliding the touch screen from left to right immediately connects him to HPD dispatch. </p>
<p>“9-1-1,” the operator responds. “What’s your emergency?” It’s a male voice Scott realizes. </p>
<p>“I,” Scott sucks in a breath of pain still radiating through his right shoulder like it’s on fire, “I need an ambulance.” He manages to get out concisely. </p>
<p>“What’s your location?” </p>
<p>Scott gives his address, and then when asked for more information, bites out on reflex, “My name is Agent Scott McGarrett. Fell, fell off the ladder. Shoulder, my shoulder hurts, sharp shooting pain right shoulder. Bro-broke collarbone.” He’s pretty damn sure of it. He’s sad to say he knows what this feels like he’s broken both his collarbones before in separate times in life. Doing very different things. </p>
<p>The operator is calm and professional on the other line. Thankfully his information is enough and the operator, he still can’t place the other man’s voice but he knows it from somewhere. The operator orders an ambulance to his house saying one will be with him shortly. </p>
<p>The call disconnects and then Scott looks over at Jax again, waiting patiently yet attenively towards him. “Jax go get Daddy’s go bag.” Jax knows the words go bag. He knows that command. He knows where his partner keeps that black bag in the bedroom. The bag has everything in it he’ll need for a visit to the ER. How pathetic is that, that he needs a go bag like that, he’s got one in the house in his bedroom, one in each and every vehicle he owns. And one at each of his teammates' houses. It’s got everything he needs. Medications, prosthetic tools, extra stump socks, stump covers, liners, an extra change of clothes, phone charger, battery pack charger for his phone. </p>
<p>Jax comes back with the black bag in his teeth a few minutes later and releases it on command. There’s one last thing he needs Jax to get before the ambulance arrives. “Jax, go get your leash.” Jax knows where his leash is and he's seen his partner get it when they go on walks. </p>
<p>Jax runs back into the house through the open garage door, through the door leading into the house and around to the inside front where his leash is hanging up though low enough to reach on a hook. Jax noses the cord of his leash until it comes loose from the hook and he collects it in his mouth and trots back out the way he came back to his partner. </p>
<p>“Good boy Jax. Good boy.” Scott praises him, as he lays flat on his back on the concrete of his driveway waiting. Bag, leash and Jax surrounding him as well as the stupid ladder and boxes of Christmas lights and miscellaneous decorations. <em>I hate Mondays. </em>Scott thinks to himself. Why couldn’t he have just waited for help. He could’ve like a smart normal sensible person, but he didn’t like a stupid, prideful, idiot he is. </p>
<p>He doesn’t listen for the sounds of an ambulance as much as familiar voices of the paramedics. Out of all the EMS ambulances on the island this is one that shows up. Well at least he doesn’t have to explain himself. He wants to laugh at that, that it’s like their NCIS unit and Five-0 have their own private ambulance service. Only a few times in the last nine and half years has either team been seen by a different paramedic crew, than the one standing over Scott right now. </p>
<p>“I shoulda known, McGarrett. You got any bones left to break?” Griffin Delany’s scruffy face looks down at Scott’s face where he’s lying on the ground. </p>
<p>“Ha ha you're real funny Griff.” Any further retort is bitten off by a groan in pain his shoulder is about a 12 on the one to ten scale right now. “Hey where’s Frank? You run him off already?” </p>
<p>“No he’s on a personal leave of absence right now. This is Stephanie, be nice.” Griffin tells the older man. </p>
<p>“I’m always a gentleman in front of a lady.” </p>
<p>“That’s debatable.” </p>
<p>Stephanie is a bit green okay totally green turns out it's her first day and she gets him as a patient in the back of the bus. Once his vitals are taken and are normal or well normal for him anyway, and he’s transferred to a stretcher and onto a gurney in the back of the ambulance. He calls Jax over to him, and he sees Stephanie’s eyes go wide without meaning too. She’s supposed to be professional and not be biased or show fear. </p>
<p>“He’s my diabetic, seizure, alert and PTSD service dog.” Scott answers the question she’s no doubt about to ask. </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>“Could you clip on his leash and grab my duffel bag please?” Scott asks from the gurney. </p>
<p>“Umm sure.” She walks over and grabs the items she’s asked to get. This is certainly not the first day she expected at all.  </p>
<p>She watches the service dog get settled on the floor of the ambulance by his handlers’ side in visual and physical contact range. That’s exactly where the dog remains throughout the whole ride to Tripler Army Medical Center.</p>
<p>They're at the ambulance bay doors of the pepto pink hospital building all too soon. Scott thinks even with his eyes shut he’d probably know where he was just by turns and stops of the ambulance alone. What does that say about him and his proclivity or to get hurt? At least it wasn’t doing something stupid and reckless this time. Okay stupid maybe, reckless not so much. He should be able to put up damn Christmas lights okay!</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1040 Hours. 9 December 2019 - Monday. Tripler Army Medical Center - Emergency Room. </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott’s brought in with Jax actually sitting on the gurney on Scott’s legs. Both having a grounding and calming effect, but also because there’s no other place for Jax to be. Scott has to be in complete control of Jax at all times in public unless he can’t unless he’s unconscious or something. At least he’s not that, this time. </p>
<p>He’s not even listening really when Stephanie reads off his vitals to the ER doctor. They’re good all within normal range; his GCS score is a thirteen which is high and good. He wonders why it’s a not a fifteen he’s fine in the brain department. Well okay not totally fine anymore, but he’s pretty sure he didn’t hit his head when he fell and he knows he was talking on the ride over and carried on a whole conversaton with Stephanie just he doesn’t know what about right now. </p>
<p>Once he’s back in a trauma bay room, and settled on a bed things move a bit more smoothly. His bag is placed on one of the two chairs in the cubicle and Jax has hopped up on the bed with him with Scott’s permission. </p>
<p>He again tells this doctor, Jamie Halstead, the ginger doctor he remembers seeing about a week ago in passing, how he hurt himself and than he’s asked about his pain level on a scale of one to ten.</p>
<p>“One being little to no pain and ten being the worst pain you’ve ever felt?” </p>
<p>“It’s about a twelve doc not my first rodeo here. Not first time I’ve broken it” </p>
<p>“Right I’ll give you something for the pain and than we’ll get you up to x-ray to see what the damage is okay?” </p>
<p>Scott just nods and fingers Jax’s fur lightly with his left hand seeing as he doesn’t want to reach forward anymore than he has to because of his right arm. Scott is taken up to radiology shortly where Jax waits patiently outside the immediate area. His doctor comes back shortly after examining the x-rays, and whoop dee fricken doo he’s right he has broken his right collarbone, again. Though this time his doctor says that the break is bad enough that he needs immediate surgery to fix the broken bone. His doctor also asks if there’s someone who can come watch his service dog as the OR is one place in the hospital Jax can’t go. Good news is that it’ll be the same day surgery he’ll be in and out and home before dinner time. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know why this is the first name out of his mouth but it is, without even thinking, “Steve. Steve’ll come?” He asks it like a question like he’s not sure if he will or not. </p>
<p>“Commander Steven McGarrett Five-0 Taskforce?” Jamie asks. McGarrett is a pretty famous name around this hospital. What with five teenage boys and two ex-SEALs, bearing the name. Scott nods in confirmation. He’s probably the only one who hopefully won’t yell at him for landing himself in the ER two days after he was discharged from the hospital. At least he hopes he won’t yell at him. People tend to do that when they’re upset with him, Brooke and Lane especially. “I’ll have a nurse give him a call right now.” </p>
<p>“M’kay thanks.” Scott closes his eyes and lays his head on the pillow. It’s been a long morning already and it's not even lunch yet. He was just trying to put some Christmas lights up that was all. Scott’s taken up to pre op and than into surgery a short while later. Jax has been removed from his bed, and taken away. He doesn't know where he’s gone, and he doesn’t like that. Before he can really panic, an anesthia mask is being placed over his mouth and nose, the last thing he remembers is mumbling something resembling numbers backwards.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1200 Hours. 9 December 2019 - Monday. Tripler Army Medical Center - PACU</strong>
</p>
<p>Scott wakes up in the PACU or the post anesthesia care unit more informally known as a recovery room some time later in the day. The nurse is checking his vitals and telling him how the surgery went. That it went well and they should be able to go get him to a regular room on the surgical floor soon. None of it sticks. His mind is completely somewhere else not aware at all. </p>
<p>“Mom? Where’s my mom? She said she’d be here?” Scott asks the nurse at his side. Before the nurse can even respond her patient is yelling now. “Mom! Mom!” Scott exclaims, getting increasingly more agitated and scared. Now nurses don’t usually sedate their patients after just coming out of surgery coming out of anesthesia, but in this case it’s necessary what with this particular patient's history as clearly marked in his chart. </p>
<p>“Pushing one bolus of midazolam now.” The nurse says to her co-worker who is also watching their patient quickly drop back off into dreamland. </p>
<p>
  <em>March 20, 1989 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m scared Mom.” A ten year old boy with messy brown and blue hazel said looking up over at his mom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now Scott there’s to be scared of honey. You’ll just go to sleep for a little bit, and then when you wake up your throat will feel a whole lot better.” Doris McGarrett assured her second and youngest son. This is her son’s first major yet common surgery. He’s had a few broken bones before but none of them have ever required surgery. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scott’s had recurring tonsillitis for the last three years. He’s also had strep throat a few times as well. Now the only other option was to get her son’s tonsils removed, and his pediatrician said that that should solve the problem and the pain should go away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Will...will you be here when I wake up?” Scott asked, hugging his light brown teddy bear whose name is Teddy. He’s ten years old in the fifth grade and still needs a comfort item so what. He doesn’t care what the other kids say; it's not like anyone but Steve ever sees him with it, and it’s only at nighttime mostly anyway. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course I will Scottie. Me and Mr. Bear will be right here waiting for you.” Doris takes the bear and makes a little boop motion with the bear on her son’s nose. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mom......” Scott whines in embarrassment. “His name’s Teddy not Mr. Bear.” He replied indignantly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry sweetie Teddy and I will be waiting right here for you when you get out. I tell you something else, when you wake up again, everything will be okay, you'll be all better and you can have all the ice cream you want.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really?!!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Within reason I suppose we don’t want you getting a stomach afer all.” Doris tells her son. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay Mom. I love you.” Scott replied with a smile on his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you Scottie.” Doris leaned down and kissed her sons’ forehead before he was wheeled out of the room.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Present Day - 1230 Hours. 9 December 2019 - Monday. Tripler Army Medical Center - PACU</strong>
</p>
<p>“Scottie? Scott you with us now man?” Scott hears a voice that sounds vaguely familiar but doesn’t sound like the one he’s expecting. “Scott are you alright?” Steve asks dressed in coyote tan cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt, and tan combat boots. It’d been a slow day at the office, inventory reports and case paperwork. So when he got the call that Scott was in the hospital and needed someone to come look after Jax, Steve practically ran out of his office, and to his truck. He was told it was nothing major and not to worry, but could he please come as soon as possible to collect Jax..</p>
<p>Steve sees silent tears rolling down his brother's face. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out why he’s crying and it’s not from the pain in his shoulder or a weird reaction to coming off the sedation. “Oh Scott it’s okay. I miss Mom too.” </p>
<p>“Boys?” Scott asks instead of furthering that other conversation. He doesn’t want to have right now.</p>
<p>“They’re good. Still in school. Brooke knows and she told them, it’s nothing too serious, you should be home later this afternoon tomorrow morning at the latest. Tristan doesn’t need to come down from school early.” </p>
<p>“Good, good.” Scott whispers. “Don’t need them worrying I’m...I’m going to be okay.” Scott decides on instead. He is most definitely not fine, and not okay right now at this moment. “Can we get ice cream?” He asks seemingly out of the blue. </p>
<p>“You want ice cream now?” Steve asks incredously laughing a little at his brother. “Okay now I know you’re going to be okay. How about the nurses get you up to a room and reunited with Jax and than we’ll see what we can do about feeding you huh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah okay Stevie. I’d like that.” Scott replies.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1100 Hours. 11 December 2019 - Wednesday. TAMC - 5th Floor Surgical Ward. Moanalua. </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott has spent the last 24 hours in the hospital all because he wanted to hang up stupid Christmas lights by himself and had to get surgery because he broke his collarbone. He was one unhappy sailor in that regard. On the positive side of things, he’s getting discharged today, Steve stayed overnight Monday and all of Tuesday even though he didn’t have to, he did. He said it’s what brothers did, and do. Scott knows that he’s done the same thing for Steve before even when it was just minor things like broken bones, or concussions. Huh funny, not really how they can call those two things that are quite major to everyone else, but only minor compared to some of the stuff they’ve been through. </p>
<p>“Got your discharge papers here Scott. Are you two ready to go?” Steve asks as he walks into his brother’s room with his post op discharge papers. </p>
<p>“Yes, please take me home. I promise I’ll do whatever you and Brooke say just take me home please?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>“Whoa whoa okay easy there Scott I told you everything’s going to be okay didn’t I? You trust me?” </p>
<p>“Of course I do, Steve. I just, I messed up please don’t leave me like Lane did. I know I screwed up with this, I’m....” Scott gestures with his good arm to his right arm that is in a black sling swathe immobolizer. It’s like a normal sling for a broken arm, but it’s got a thick piece of cushioned brace like material above the sling immbolizing his right arm completely and keeping it tucked up close across his chest. He dressed in a sky blue muscle tee and black athletic shorts. God it’s like he’s living in gym clothes they’re just easier to put on than having to undo buttons and zip up pants. </p>
<p>“I get it you think I liked being in a sling when I broke my arm or when you broke your left collar bone playing basketball with me and my friends when you were twelve.” </p>
<p>“Okay alright I’ll get it I just I miss him.” They hardly go without contact or some form of communication, and if Lane’s going to go anywhere long term he always tells Scott first, well after Laurie and his kids first. He’s always first to know out of their teammates.  </p>
<p>“Who Lane?” Steve asks as he wheels Scott out of the room, Jax trotting by his side, one duffle bag on Steve’s shoulder, the other on Scott’s lap in the hospital provided wheelchair.  </p>
<p>“Yes him, of course him. He hasn’t talked to me since Friday at all when we got into it while my friend Drew was at the house. No communication whatsoever zip zero. He hates me and never wants to talk to me again. I guess I deserve it for all the stress and I worry I put him through. I wouldn’t want to be my partner either.” </p>
<p><em>I wouldn't want to be my own friend either. I really screwed up this time. </em>Scott thinks. </p>
<p>Steve reaches his red Silverado and looks over at his brother as he gets up out of the wheelchair. “Scott Lane hasn’t left you, he's still your partner and will be no matter whether or not you go back into the field. He’s also just on a four-day joint raid with the DEA, on the Big Island, he’s on his way back now.”</p>
<p>“Really what the fuck how’d I not know that?” </p>
<p>“Have you checked your phone at all over the weekend?” Steve asks as he puts the duffle bags in the backseat with Jax. </p>
<p>“No, I’ve kinda been ignoring my work responsibilities. I don’t even know if I have a job anymore.” </p>
<p>“You’d know if you had a job if you checked your phone.” Steve gives his brother a look as they both get in the truck. </p>
<p>“Where is my phone exactly? Don't have pockets in these shorts you know.” </p>
<p>“In your duffle bag. Uh here I’ll just recap the text, your doctor Major Shepherd texted Lane and told him to tell you, you aren’t cleared for field duty or driving yet with the new seizure meds, but you are cleared to return to work for desk duty ONLY. Emphasis on the ONLY. You can go back to work, starting tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Yes... thank God finally what else does it say? Can I partake in physical activities? Uh you know uh shooting can I go to the shooting range, right? I learnt to shoot with my left hand for a reason you know.” </p>
<p>“You’ll have to ask your partner about that. He is the medical professional after all, not me.” </p>
<p>“What wait! Oh, no you’re not, not taking me back to the house, are you?” </p>
<p>“No, you’ve said you need to go back, home right?” Steve refers to the letter Scott left him last week about needing to go home to his own house. “You want to get back to your life. This is the start to that. Well again.” </p>
<p>“Great, what about Sully’s kids?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he says he’s talked to Laurie and she’ll take the kids for two months, and then switch off again until summer break.” Steve reveals. Scott belatedly realizes that that’ll cover him through him having to wear this sling contraption, and his PT and recovery. </p>
<p>“Ugh no, no Steve. You two are conspiring against me, you aren’t supposed to do that. You’re <em>my </em>brother, you're supposed to be on my side.” Scott would’ve crossed his arms angrily but with only one good arm it kind of ruined the effect. </p>
<p>“We are on your side. You haven’t picked up a gun since...the accident. Going through a trauma like what you experienced could have unforeseen side effects.” </p>
<p>“Unforeseen, what the...are you implying I’m scared or something that’s ridiculous Steve. I’m, I’m not scared.” The tremor in his voice betrays what he says. Damn his emotions. Damn it all. </p>
<p>“It’s okay to be afraid to have fears.” </p>
<p>“I feared for my life my teammates lives whenever I got into a dangerous situation. Whenever they got into a dangerous situation because of me. I have a phobia of firearms now. Firearms, I never used to have that before the accident I’ve been shot numerous times before...dammit it. How’d you get inside my head have you been talking to my shrink behind my back.” Scott accuses. </p>
<p>“No Scott I haven’t. I would never do that unless you told him something that could harm yourself or others. This phobia you have is completely rational to a trauma you experienced as I said.” </p>
<p>“Is your husband a secret head shrink or what do you talk to him about me?” </p>
<p>Steve throws back, “No more than I’m sure you and Lane your Fed buddies talk about me. I know you still talk to Agent Warren sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Pfft of course. He’s my partner, they’re my friends. I have to complain to someone about you. Brooke doesn’t get it; she's a woman who has two older brothers. It’s different. She has a different relationship between her and her brothers and you and me.” </p>
<p>“You and I.” Steve corrects absently as he pulls up into his brothers’ driveway. Lane’s standing on the second to bottom step leaning casually on the left stair rail. It looks totally casual and like he’s relaxed, but Scott knows Lane better, this is his ‘I’m disappointed in you but not surprised’ look. </p>
<p>“Turn around, take me back to your place please. I’ll clean up after Eddie for a month I swear please Stevie?” Scott asks in a voice he hopes will get him what he wants. </p>
<p>Steve looks out the windshield at Lane and back over to his brother and back at Lane through the windshield. “Come on bro I know you’re itching to get to sleep in your own bed tonight.” Steve cuts off the ignition of the truck and gets out. Scott does the same thing, and then gets Jax out of the backseat, walking Jax as he normally does on Jax’s right side, with his left hand. At least he can still walk Jax in the mornings and afternoons, he’ll see how that goes. </p>
<p>“Hey Lane how’d the raid go?” Scott asks cautiously. </p>
<p>Lane unfolds his arms and walks down the one step and walks up to Scott, and he gives him the tightest left arm hug he can. “I’m so glad you’re okay. You don’t know how freaked out I was when I got the iMessage on Monday, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Scott mumbles. “Didn’t mean to freak you out.” </p>
<p>“You freaked me out so bad, I was so mad at first. But then, I calmed down, looked at the situation through your eyes and tried to see how you’d feel. I’m not mad anymore I could never stay mad at you. I got this ‘get well soon’ present.” Lane steps back onto the steps and holds the gift bag up from Scott to reach into. Scott reaches into the bag with his left hand and pulls out a black crew t-shirt, that had a multi colored hexagon background with a black silhouette of a guy with a sling on his right arm. Under that were the words I DO MY OWN STUNTS. </p>
<p>Scott smiles at Lane again, and thanks him for the t-shirt. “Thanks for the shirt, man it’s cool. You know me so well.” </p>
<p>“Yeah you think so?” Lane’s still smiling. </p>
<p>“I do. I’m surprised you hadn’t bought matching ones.” </p>
<p>“Actually, I did get one for me. Twin it up Scottie.” Lane raises his right hand to Scott’s left and they high five.</p>
<p>“That’s just so adorable.” Steve shakes his head at smiling at his brother looking so happy for once in a real long time. </p>
<p>“Excuse me did you just call us adorable?” Lane raises an eyebrow at the shorter McGarrett. Lane walks over to Steve and grabs him in a playful headlock like he’d do with his own brother Ryder. Though with Ryder it was easier because he was even shorter than Steve and he was younger and not older. </p>
<p>“Atta boy Lane get’im get’im.” Scott chants. Steve taps Lane’s arm after a bit, and Lane releases him. </p>
<p>“I see how it is Scott. You better watch yourself.” A playful gleam in Steve’s eye. “Keep an eye on him, yeah Sullivan. Make sure he doesn’t get into anything else.” Steve tells his brother’s partner. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah sure. You can best believe I will he’s in too much pain to do anything for a long while anyway. No way I’m letting you out of my sight you’re on high dose narcotics pain medication as well as your other everyday meds. I’m not leaving you alone.” </p>
<p>Satisfied his brother would be properly looked after for the first two weeks he’s home with a broken collarbone, Steve waves a final goodbye and gets in his truck and heads back to Five-0 headquarters.</p>
<p><em>This is going to be the longest six weeks ever. And then some. </em>Scott thinks to himself as he walks back into his house with Lane and Jax by his side. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1400 Hours. 18 December 2019 - Wednesday. NCIS Pearl Harbor Field Office. Pearl Harbor. </strong>
</p>
<p>It’s been a little over a week nine days actually since Scott broke his collarbone trying to put Christmas lights and decorations up outside his house. Those lights and decorations have since been put up by Lane and Scott’s sons under the watchful eye of Scott. It’s starting to look a lot like Christmas at the McGarrett house. It would really look decked out when they get the tree in there this afternoon, but first they had to go to the Christmas tree farm and find their perfect Christmas tree.</p>
<p>“Ready to go partner?” Lane asks coming from the direction of the locker room having said goodbye to Jackson, Kali and the new guy, their new team leader SSA Benjamin “Ben” Pierce. He seems okay, Ben, he’s got short ebony black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's as tall as Havika, at 6’4, muscular, but still built differently. He carries himself differently than the Hawaiian native does. Even though they’re both military, they’re still different. Havika was a SEAL, Ben was an officer in the Marine Corps, he was an MP or military police. Too totally different career paths. Ben’s coming into a team as rule and law abiding citizen, onto a team of people who have gotten used to over the last three years doing things their way under a different leader.</p>
<p>Ben’s more rigid and by the book, than Scott ever was even with said ‘rule book’ essentially thrown out the window for their team. Not anymore, it’s like a complete 180 for the CRT, and in turn their interactions with the MCRT, Isaac’s team that they’re connected too. Maybe it's the officer in Ben that makes him different. Scott’s known plenty of military officers just like Ben, and then you’ve got military officers that were like his brother, his old CO Hank Foley or even those officers like the late Lt Cmdr. Joe White. </p>
<p>It makes Scott’s stomach do weird little flips and flutters that Lane still calls him his partner even though Scott’s been relegated to desk duty. Or actually it's not even normal desk duty, since he can’t read reports without getting frustrated and his handwriting is still something to be desired. Now he's been working over in the armory cage doing inventory and checking weapons in and out and making sure they work correctly for the past week and half. Doing supply runs around the building. It gets him up and moving which is good, though he still can’t do much with only one working arm and hand at the moment. </p>
<p>If Scott’s being honest with himself as much as he’s enjoying the atmosphere of being back at work seeing his teammates talking, laughing, joking with them. He feels almost like an outsider now. He’s not a field agent right now. He doesn’t think he will be ever again no matter how optimistic Lane tells him to be. He most certainly can’t see himself doing this inventory and ammunition checks for the rest of his career. He knows every job at NCIS is important right down from the janitor who cleans the building all the way up to the Special Agent in Charge, Lance Blackburn. He can’t do this, doesn’t want to do this. It’s only been a week and half and he’s already had four emotional outbursts on other employees, not a good look for him. </p>
<p>He’s not a guy used to just giving up and throwing in the towel. But he’s D O N E done, with this sorting and categorizing logs and whatnot. Yeah, he’s gotten good at it, but it’s not him, it's not what he’s really good at. His other skills sets are being completely wasted. </p>
<p>“Yoohoo earth to space man. Scott, are you listening to me?” Lane asks and he has a strong urge to knock on his friends’ noggin and see if it's hollow.</p>
<p>“Huh oh what’d you say? Got kinda lost in thought there.” Scott looks up into Lane’s hazel eyes giving him his full attention. </p>
<p>“I asked if you were ready to go? You’re meeting Brooke and the boys at the Christmas tree farm in town in forty minutes, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>“Yep it’s a McGarrett family tradition ever since the boys were little. Going out and buying a real tree, we don’t do that fake pre-lit shit. We used to go with Mom and Dad every year when we were kids. We loved it.” </p>
<p>Lane thinks this is the first fond memory his friend has had about either of his parents’ more specifically of his Mom in recent weeks that hasn’t sent him into a cascade of tears. Which is good, that’s progress, a step forward. </p>
<p>“Well than we shouldn’t keep them waiting, let's go. I gassed up your Denali truck at lunch.” </p>
<p>Scott looks around at his work area in the bullpen, Jax is sitting up now alert at the mention of the word truck. He knows that means car ride and he loves car rides. “Looks like someone’s ready to go, huh boy. Are you ready to go Jax?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>Jax gets up fully and stretches from where he’d been laying down. “I’d take that as a yes.” Lane adjusts the strap on his backpack and pulls Scott’s personal truck keys from his front right pants pocket. “Let’s get a move on if I want to get you there on time.” Lane swings the keys around his finger as he, Scott and Jax leave the office for the day and make a start towards Koolau Farmers’ it’s a plant nursery in town that Scott’s found over the years, that while not a Christmas tree farm, specifically they have the best selection of trees. The kids now teenagers still get the same experiences of walking through rows and rows of Christmas trees as he, Steve and Mary did as kids. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1538 Hours. 18 December 2019 - Wednesday. Koolau Farmers, Plant Nursery. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>Lane had just planned on dropping Scott and Jax off at the plant nursery to meet up with his wife and sons, and then leave the family to their Christmas tree shopping. Somehow, he’d gotten roped into staying and looking around the nursery as well. </p>
<p>He’d decorated his house too after he’d helped Scott and his sons decorate the outside, and some of the inside of their house with Scott as supervisor. Even though Lane did have his kids for Christmas, he still wanted to decorate his house. Plus, he didn’t want to look like the Grinch or Mr. Scrooge being the only one with an undecorated house on his street during the holidays. </p>
<p>Logan had convinced him to get a fake tree that looked real enough his younger siblings wouldn’t notice. “It’s just not Christmas without a tree Dad.” Logan had told him last week when they’d gone out to the store and bought a tree. That came out of a box it just wasn’t right it wasn’t natural but it was what he was doing and he’d do anything for his kids even if they weren’t going to be here for the actual day. They weren’t leaving until Friday afternoon, on the 20th. Laurie was taking the kids to see her sister and her kids, in Newport Rhode Island for the holiday and they weren’t coming back until two days before the kids were due back to start school again. </p>
<p>Hence Scott's idea to start including his partner and best friend in his own family holiday activities slowly starts folding him into the works without him knowing. </p>
<p>“Dad!! Uncle Lane I think we’ve found the tree!” Tristan calls over to the two men who are examining another session of the nursery with Jax. </p>
<p>The two men walk over and look at the tree Tristan’s gathered around with his brothers and his Mom. </p>
<p>“That’s a good, looking tree there, nice find Teej.” Scott praises his son. “Jax sniff.” He commands it’s not really a service dog command, but he did let him pick his pumpkin two months ago and they were great pumpkins. Jax’s nose goes down to the ground around the big tree all the humans are looking up at. </p>
<p>This nice smelling tree, humans and human pups will like dis tree. Big smell, good tree. I tell my partner now. Jax turns around and sniffs a few more times at the tree base and then looks back up at his human. “You like this tree Jax? Is it a good one you think?” Jax nudges his partner’s left hand in agreement. “Alright we’re taking this tree, Brooke can you go find someone who works here?” </p>
<p>Brooke agrees it is a good, looking tree. Twenty minutes later the tree is purchased and tied down in the bed of the Scott’s truck since Brooke drove her Chevrolet Malibu and was only a five seater. The family is about to leave when Scott sees Lane about standing off to the side phone in his hand.</p>
<p>“What are you doing over there Lane? Come on over here.” Scott’s voice carries over the entrance of the plant nursery since he can’t make a ‘come over’ gesture as his hands are occupied. </p>
<p>Lane walks over slowly confused. “Yes?” </p>
<p>“You’re coming home with us. Brooke and the boys need help with the tree getting it into the house and all. I can’t help out, but give directions and that’ll drive Brooke nuts.” </p>
<p>Brooke caught on to her husbands’ plan easily. “It really will. You know how particular he can get about things. How certain things have to be perfect.” </p>
<p>“Okay I thank you for having me.” Lane says instead. </p>
<p>“Awesome now you can help me decide what kinds of cookies to bake to take to Tripler over the weekend.” </p>
<p>“And by help he means for you to do most of the work.” Brooke comments. “I hope you know that Lane.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’t expect anything less right now. I’m okay with that. As I get to sample the goods, the cookies I’m a happy man.” </p>
<p>“Course you are, my baked goods are legendary.” Scott boasts later on the way home back to the house, a gorgeous Douglas fir tree tied down the back of the truck. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1740 Hours. 18 December 2019 - Wednesday. McGarrett Residence - Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>“Wyatt! Davy! Come set the table please.” Scott calls up to his two youngest. He hears the thundering footsteps as he turns back around from the stairs and looks over at Brooke who’s at the stove putting the finishing touches on tonight’s dinner. </p>
<p>“Cooper tv. off can you go and get Jax’s dog food from the garage and fill up his container.” Cooper shuts of the tv. and hops over the back of the couch. </p>
<p>“Sure, thing Dad. I’ll also get the T-R-E-A-T-S, we’re running low.” Cooper offers. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Coop. Now where’d Tristan and Lane disappear too.”</p>
<p>Scott walks out to the lanai door and sees Tristan and Lane talking at the furthest end of the yard. Too far away for Scott to hear. He waits until they stop talking to call out to them. “Tristan, your Aunt Mary and Joanie are gonna be here in fifteen can you come inside and change really quick.” Tristan had gone for an early evening swim in the pool and was still in his plain green swim trunks. </p>
<p>“Kay Dad I’ll be down in five.” </p>
<p>“Three.” </p>
<p>“Done.” Tristan turns around to his pseudo Uncle. “Thanks for the talk Uncle Lane.” </p>
<p>“Talk?” Scott asks Lane as he looks back towards where his oldest son has just walked back through the house and up the stairs to his room. </p>
<p>“You remember Chad? The blonde teen Tristan’s been dating since last year?” Scott nods his head remembering. “Tristan just told me he broke up with him. That is that Tristan broke up with Chad.” </p>
<p>Scott looks again back over to where his son had disappeared to back in the house. “He did, did he? Did he tell you why?” </p>
<p>“All he said was that they grew apart, and he wanted to break it off with him, before Chad could hurt him.” </p>
<p>“Huh, Tristan’s always been a good judge of character, that’s why we were all surprised when he came home for Spring break last year with a guy on his arm, and that sheer fake attitude coming out of that little punks’ mouth was just...awful.” </p>
<p>“I can imagine. He just said he wanted you and Brooke to be surprised when Chad didn’t show up for the after, Christmas celebrations, or why Chad wasn’t coming around anymore.” </p>
<p>“Good, I always secretly hated that kid. Trust fund baby that Ayers kid, all the way never worked a day in his life.” </p>
<p>“Dinner smells great, let’s head inside. I think I just heard your sister and niece pull up out front.” Lane tells Scott. </p>
<p>The two friends head inside and do indeed find Mary and Joanie walking through the front door of the house. “Hi Uncle Scott!” Joanie greets cheerfully and makes a stop just short of her Uncle and looks up at him, his right arm in a black different looking sling than she’d ever seen before. “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>“I will be Joanie. It was just a little fall off a ladder.”</p>
<p>“You should be more careful Uncle Scott.” Joanie pipes up in a voice that sounds way to wise for her six years. </p>
<p>“You know you are absolutely right Joanie Bee. I should, my arm really, really hurts.” Scott admits. </p>
<p>“I think it’s pill time and dinner time than don’t you.” Lane advises. </p>
<p>“Yes mother.” Scott parrots to Lane on reflex, and then stops. Like he shouldn’t use that line anymore. It’s been a little over five weeks since they’d buried their mother now. “Go sit down. I’ll be there in a minute.” Lane walks away from his friend with Joanie as they go sit down. Leaving the two siblings to talk. </p>
<p>“Are you really okay?” Mary asks in a quiet voice over by the front door. The open floor plan of Scott’s home means that those in the kitchen and dining room area can see that they’re talking. </p>
<p>“I am and I will be. You know I’d never lie to Joanie, never have don’t plan on starting now.” Scott looks briefly over at the dining table and the bench seat Joanie’s sitting on comfortably seated in between her cousins, Cooper and David. She’s animatedly telling David about what she did at school today. David the sweet teen that he is actually seems genuinely interested in what she was saying. David has always been good with younger kids. They seem naturally drawn to him for some reason. Kind of like his name sake. </p>
<p>“I’m done Mary, I’m done being stupid, doing perceivably stupid things. I got too much to live for Sis.” </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m not following Bro.” </p>
<p>“You’ll get in a minute. Come on let’s go eat.” Scott slings his good arm around his sister and leads to the dining table. </p>
<p>By 1900 or 7pm dinner is over and everyone is still sitting around the farmhouse style table bellies full and content. Scott had had the whole of dinner to think about what he was going to say and it was now or never. Nobody around the table currently knew what he was going to say. Mary knew he was going to say something just not what. </p>
<p>Scott clears his throat at the head of the table, he’s sitting facing the front door and the front living room area. Lane is to his left sitting in the chair closest to him. “Before we all break up to help with dishes or go about evening routines. I have an announcement to make,” he looks at Brooke at the face she’s making. “Don’t worry it’s nothing bad or related to my health, well not directly I don’t think. Anyway, here goes, I’m resigning from NCIS. I’m taking voluntary early retirement, Blackburn suggested it three months ago if things didn’t shake out the way I hoped. They didn’t, I knew in the back of my mind it was either this or a permanent paper pusher job like I’m doing. I can’t honestly do that for the next seventeen years. I just can’t.” </p>
<p>Scott sees Lane is about to say something but he holds up his left hand silencing his friend. He smiles a little. “Please hold all questions until the end thank you. As I was saying this isn’t just a spur of the moment, I dislike my job right now so I’m going to quit. No, this is a ‘I’ve been thinking about this about my options, my future’ about two months after I was admitted to the hospital after my accident. I knew even if with all the help I was getting, even with all the medications, I knew I was never going to be an active duty field agent again.” </p>
<p>Now Brooke is looking like she is going to interrupt, can’t he just finish what he needs to tell them than they can ask all the questions they want. “Brooke babe please let me finish, I’ve talked to my superiors at NCIS both SAC Blackburn and the Director actually Leon Vance in D.C., they’re both rightfully disheartened to see me go but they understand and accept it. My last official day as an agent will be this Friday.” Scott sits back down and awaits their reactions. </p>
<p>The reaction he gets from his wife is not one he’s expecting. Not an I told you so, or a finally you listen to me or an it took you nearly dying to realize this. Instead it’s a, “Do you have a job lined up?” She sounds genuinely curious about her husbands’ next move. She knows her husband’s a planner, he doesn’t just do things spur of the moment without a full A-Z plan in place and a backup plan and a backup plan to the backup plan.</p>
<p>“I don’t actually Brooke. You see when I took this job ten years ago, I’d not even turned thirty yet. I’d planned on doing this job until I,” Scott looks at Lane, his best friend and partner through it all “until we retired. I didn’t really have a plan for such an early ending to this next chapter of my life. I first thought the Navy would be my ending career, than NCIS came along, and now, I can say I didn’t plan for any of this, for the last seven months, none of it. I don’t know what I’m going to do now.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t going to leave the island are you Uncle Scott?” Joanie asks with worry, lacing her young voice. </p>
<p>Scott looks at his niece. “What? No of course not Joan. I’d never do that without saying goodbye first, or giving a really really good reason first.” <em>I’ve never really known how to say goodbye. If my eloquent letter writing skills are anything to go by.</em> <em>I haven’t exactly had good role models in that department, Dad, Mom.</em> </p>
<p>“Okay then Bro, what are you going to do then? If you’re staying, but not going to be a Fed anymore?” Mary asks. </p>
<p>“I just said I don’t know Mary Ann, and that’s the truth. I really don’t know. I uh hadn’t gotten further than actually talking to the higher ups about retiring and making it official, and telling you guys. I don’t even know how I’m going to tell the rest of the unit yet. I’m still young, right, I can do a lot of things still.” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah forties the new thirty right Dad?” Tristan’s jokes. Throughout all this Scott’s noticed Lane hasn’t said a word to him yet. </p>
<p>Brooke sensing the two partners needed to have a talk, asks, “Tristan, Wyatt you’re on clean up duty tonight, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” The two boys chorus noticing their mom’s tone. </p>
<p>“Good hop to it. Joanie sweet pea do you want to go watch a movie upstairs with your cousins?” </p>
<p>“Can I Mommy? Can you come to? I want to watch Mulan.” Joanie tells her Mom. </p>
<p>“Of course, you can Joanie. And yes, I can. Though only one movie it’s going to be your bedtime soon and you’ve got school tomorrow.” Mary tells her daughter.</p>
<p>Joanie pumps her little fists in the air. Mulan was one of her favorite girl hero centered movies. She was Mulan last year for Halloween. </p>
<p>Once everyone else is occupied, and the table is being cleared, Lane gets up from the table and thanks Brooke for dinner, than he heads outside into the cool night air. Scott follows him almost immediately, Jax who was under the table the entire time, follows after his human partner wary of the large body of water in the middle of the yard. He has to make sure his two-legger partner doesn’t fall in. Has to make sure he stays safe, even when Jax isn’t wearing his vest, he still likes to be around Scott when he’s not working. He's a very lovable dog who everyone wants to be around when he’s ‘off duty’ and not working. He can sense something may happen that could lead to something not good so he follows at a trot out towards the long bed like chairs. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1938 Hours. 18 December 2019 - Wednesday. McGarrett Residence - Pool Area. Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>Lane is sitting on one of the furthest loungers from the house staring up and out at the night sky. It’s a beautiful shade of orangey purple tonight. He can’t believe Scott would ambush him like that, not tell him first. When Lane went to that two-month training seminar on advanced medical tactics in Texas, six years ago he told Scott first thing after he’d gotten permission to go from their boss. This was bigger than that. Than Lane knew he was coming back, but this Scott’s done apparently. He’s leaving, resigning, and not going to be an agent anymore. </p>
<p>He hears Scott’s uneven gait on the concrete and Jax’s trot and then nothing. He doesn’t look back to see where they are, how close they are. “Can you at least turn around and look at me if I’m going to talk to you?” Scott asks in a slight huff. “Please, I don’t want to look at the back of your blonde head.” </p>
<p>Lane turns around on principle, he knows his mother would be disappointed in him. When someone’s talking to you son you don’t turn your back even if you don’t like what they say it's rude. He can hear his mother’s voice say in his head. </p>
<p>“I thought we were partners.” Lane accuses. “That our partnership meant something more was deeper than just a workplace partnership. After all we’ve been through and you just ambush me like that at a family dinner no less.” </p>
<p><em>What’s he talking about of course it does, he can’t mean, no he can’t that kind of partnership why would he want...I’m still married.</em> Scott’s thoughts tamper off lamely. <em>Why would he want someone like me?</em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Scott sighs deeply and sits down on the other lounger opposite facing lane. “I know it seems like I’m saying that a lot lately and I probably am.” </p>
<p>“23 times. I counted, but go on.” </p>
<p>“Okay then, I...wasn't thinking about how you’d perceive what I just told everyone back there. I should’ve told you privately first. I was thinking of everyone of Brooke. She’d blow her top if I told you first before her, so I thought kill two birds with one stone. Tell you together, the kids, and Mary. This was in no way meant to be an ambush to you. I’m...I didn’t mean for it to come off that way. I didn’t think I could tell you by myself. I didn’t want you to try and talk me out of it to tell me to just stick with it. Maybe something else better will come up. I know it won’t at least not with NCIS.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have done that Scott. I understand your reasoning behind wanting to leave to retire. I really do. I’d do the same thing in your position. I meant what I said when you were in a coma, that first night the doctors told us, and they gave us five minutes each to talk to you. I meant what I said wholeheartedly with every fiber of my being. I can’t do this job without you. Temporarily is fine due to injury or what have you, but I know you’ll come back you always have. This is permanent, I can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“So, what are you going to do? Resign too? What about your new partner, Pierce? You’re not a guy to leave a teammate hanging like that?” </p>
<p>Lane looks affronted at that, that Scott would dare to call Pierce, Lane’s partner. Lane scoffs in disbelief. “That Jarhead cake eater isn’t my partner. He’s our new team leader, and I’m his 2IC, but he’s not my partner. You are.” Lane proclaims firmly, like it’s some kind of declaration and he guesses in his head it kind of is. “Always have been, always will be. I followed you here ten years ago to watch your six, you think just because you’re resigning that gonna stop.” Lane admits. <em>Now or never Sullivan, if you don’t do it now you may never get the chance again.</em> Lane thinks. “I love you, like I’ve never loved another man before. All of the other hookups the horrible dates in the past three years don’t matter. I’ve always wanted it to be you, ever since...a really long time ago.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, great well done Sully you’ve gone on broken your bestie. What if he doesn’t feel the same way. What if he really did love Jeff, the baker? He was nice and normal and had a safe job, not like me. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Say something McGarrett, quick before you lose him.</em> <em>Don’t let him leave again. </em>Scott thinks to himself. <em>Mine my precious goldilocks. </em>A more primal hindbrain part of him says. </p>
<p>“I gotta take a leak.” Scott exclaims quickly his face unreadable for once and rushes off as fast as he can to the bathroom back inside leaving Lane to stare back at his retreating figure. Lane flops back on the lounger left arm covering his face. </p>
<p>Lane doesn’t realize he’s doing it until he feels a wet nose try to push its way towards him. Crying that is. He hasn’t cried like this over something like this since his high school crush, Isaiah Soto crushed his teen spirit and said emphatically he wasn’t gay and didn’t like him and for him to get lost Freshman. Isaiah Soto was a senior at the time and one of the hottest boys in school, Lane had thought back then. </p>
<p>The nudging from Jax doesn’t stop. It’s one of his tasks he’s supposed to do when Scott’s crying for whatever reason. Jax was right; he knew his partner and partners’ blond friend would make something not good happen. Now Jax had to fix, had to make the blonde one stop with the watery eyes. Licking the face always worked with his person. So, he licks and licks, until the wet tears stop. </p>
<p>“Oh, Jax what I am going to do now huh?” Lane asks his best friends’ dog. Jax looks at his second favorite treat giver, his first being Scott. Than Jax looks back over to the house with a forlorn look on his brown eyes. “Go after him, you think?” Jax tilts his head in curiosity. His human and his friends were very confusing people sometimes. Jax woofs once as if to answer the question. </p>
<p>His dad always did say to go after what it is he wanted, it wasn’t going to just fall into his lap. Jax woofs again. </p>
<p>“Okay okay, let’s go inside.” Jax nudges Lane’s right hand now as the man gets up and starts walking. “Great, now I’m talking to the dog, wonderful.” Lane absently scratches underneath the shepherds’ chin. <em>And I’ve probably just ruined two decades of friendship, with three little words. Three little words. </em></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprise visits from the in laws for both our McGarrett bros, one more pleasantly welcome than the other. Day before Christmas Eve, Scott visits the cemetery to talk to his parents and Brandon it's cathartic freeing in a way even if they don't talk back. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day celebrations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0700 Hours. 22 December 2019 - Sunday. McGarrett Residence - Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>“Are you about this Patty dear?” Cameron O’Connor asks his wife as they stand on the front steps of their son in laws home, in Hawaii. “After what Brooke told us over the phone about what happened last month with Scott’s mother.” </p>
<p>“Of course, I am Cameron. That’s all the more reason to come and visit. We haven’t seen them or our grandsons, since Jacob’s farewell party, seven months ago.” </p>
<p>“You’ve called monthly if not more so since Brooke told us of Scott’s accident over the summer. I really think we should call and get a hotel.” Cameron advises his wife. </p>
<p>“Nonsense Cameron we’re family. Despite what happened when the twins were born. I intend to see them and my daughter. Plus, Scott’ll need help I’m sure with that nasty broken collarbone he has.” </p>
<p>If there’s one thing Cameron could never stop his wife from being after all these years it was stubborn. Just like their daughter. “If you insist dear.” Cameron rings the doorbell and then steps back. </p>
<p>“I’ll get it TJ.” Cameron hears his son in law yell behind the door. <em>It’s 0700 on a Sunday who the fuck is at my door. </em>Scott is already thinking of ways to get rid of whoever’s at the door. Than he opens the door, and promptly closes it again. <em>Shit shit shit they can’t be here I have to be dreaming I must to dreaming this is just a horrible dream. I am still asleep right now. </em>Scott this time peeks through the peephole in his door. <em>Dammit they’re really here, what the fuck am I supposed to do now? Well there goes my relaxing Sunday by the pool. </em></p>
<p>Scott opens the door again slowly and with a smile plastered on his face, despite the early hour. He’d gotten up to feed Jax and let him out and had planned on going back to bed. As attire suggests he’s just in gray knee length under armour athletic shorts and his Nikes, prosthetic leg complete with the same black skull and crossbones pirate design from Halloween on full display. His right arm in his sling, he hasn’t showered yet, he literally just got up maybe fifteen minutes ago. </p>
<p><em>Well at least I’m not in my boxers</em> Scott thinks to himself. “Patty, Cameron this is a surprise! Come on in.” Scott moves out of the way to let them in with their bags. Two each plus Patty’s oversized handbag. <em>God what are they planning on staying a month that’s a lot of shit.</em></p>
<p>Scott closes the door behind his in-laws, and shows them towards the living room, which is open to the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen where Tristan had just finished making two orange colored smoothies. “Tristan, your grandparents are here for a surprise visit isn’t that great.” Scott states walking over to the kitchen leaving Patty and Cameron a few feet away in the living room by the couches. </p>
<p>“Give them those smoothies and come with me upstairs, family meeting my room, now.” Scott whispers to his son. “I’ll go wake your brothers.” </p>
<p>“Okay Dad you got it.” Tristan whispers back. Then he speaks up so his grandparents can hear him. “Nana, Pop-Pop I’m sure you are hungry come try this new smoothie recipe I made.” Tristan holds the two glasses to his elderly grandparents. </p>
<p>“Oh yes thank you sonny that looks delicious.” Patty compliments her oldest grandson</p>
<p>“Looks great boyo. Have you got anything with more sustenance than this though?” His grandpa asks. </p>
<p>“Uh right sure do. You remember where everything’s at PopPop, the kitchen's open. Have at it. We’re just going to go get ready for the day and then we’ll be down soon.” </p>
<p>“Alright dear don’t take too long though I’m fixing to make me full Sunday fry up.” Patty rolls up her sleeves and sets about getting pots and pans out. </p>
<p>Scott and Tristan disappear in a flash upstairs, thankful that Jax had gone upstairs a bit ago. </p>
<p>“Does it smell like a dog in here to you Cameron?” Patty asks her husband just as she hears the sound of doors shutting upstairs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0714 Hours. 22 December 2019 - Sunday. McGarrett Residence - Master Bedroom. Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>Scott, Jax and his sons are all standing around in the bedroom, in various states of undress. After all Cooper, Wyatt and David have all just been rudely woken up at 0715 on Sunday morning. All three boys are still in their boxers, hair mussed up from sleep. </p>
<p>Scott had gotten his laptop and immediately queued up FaceTime with Brooke. This wasn’t just a quick send an emergency text he needed to see her face to face even if it was over a computer screen. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the connection to go through. He saw his wife’s fresh put together face, that he remembers sleepily seeing through half lidded sleep filled eyes not two hours ago. </p>
<p>“Brooke, we've got an emergency back at the house. I, we the boys and I need you home asap.” </p>
<p>Brooke is in the break room/locker room back at Tripler. She'd just step out for a minute to grab a break. Even though she’d only been at work two hours already. The ER is already packed, it being a Sunday. Sunday’s, Monday’s and Tuesday’s are the busiest days in almost any ER. It's a proven fact with statistics to back it up. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Brooke asks worriedly. It can’t be that bad if they’re all there. She sees all her boys and her husband are still shirtless, they must have just gotten up clearly by their bedheads, and sleepy expressions of Wyatt and David. </p>
<p>“Code P&amp;C Brooke Code P&amp;C, the Eagle has landed the Eagle has made her roost.” Scott recites the phrase the code the two of them made up whenever her parents show up unexpectedly and that hadn’t happened in over eight years when he and Brooke first had gotten legally separated, and they were both a mess emotionally back then. </p>
<p>“Mom it’s like they’re here to stay for a long time.” Wyatt drags out the word long. </p>
<p>“He’s right honey they’ve got two huge ass suitcases and I’m damn sure they’re not all Christmas presents. Even though that’s in three days.” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay looks like I’ll be taking leave a little sooner than expected. Shelly can cover for me for today. I can’t believe she’d go and do this after I expressly told her repeatedly to call and surprise visits were NOT welcome.” Brooke huffs over the end of her connection. </p>
<p>“What did you exactly tell your mother about me?” Scott asks, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Mom and Dad know about your accident over the summer and the resulting injuries and deficits. And they know about your Mom, that she passed and about your recent collarbone break. I haven’t told them anything else more personal.” <em>Well shit babe all that right there is pretty personal, what  else didn't you tell them.</em> Scott thinks to himself. </p>
<p>“Oh good, then I won’t be responsible for my actions, or feel remotely bad if I have a ‘slip up’ if they’ve been warned.” </p>
<p>“They have and I’ve told them not to take any outbursts you have personally. That you can’t control your emotions though I have high doubts my mother believes that.” </p>
<p>“Mom what about Jax?” David asks. “He can’t stay cooped up in your bedroom. He needs to be able to roam the house freely and be able to be near Dad.” </p>
<p>“Yeah Mom isn’t Nana allergic to dogs.” Wyatt catches on to what his twin is thinking. </p>
<p>Brooke looks up from where she’s packing her backpack again to get ready to leave. “Yes, Wyatt your Nana is allergic to dogs, that’s why your Uncles and I could never have a dog as a pet.” <em>Or a pet period what with us moving every two or three years but that's neither here nor there. </em></p>
<p>Scott breathes a sigh of relief he didn’t know he’s been holding in. “Problem solved, they're out, Jax stays. Yes Jax you stay and the mean wicked witch of the East goes.” </p>
<p>Brooke knows her husbands’ nicknames aren’t unfounded for her mother. They’ve always been disapproving of their relationship from the start. Her mom never liked that Scott left her all the time when he was active duty, just as her own husband left to fight in the war and then the FBI when he was older.</p>
<p>“Possibly. Alright boys, Scott I’m coming home now. Go shower and get dressed and bring Jax down with you when you do. I’ll talk to Mom if she brings up any trouble.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, I really appreciate it hun I just...I just can’t deal with them right now.” </p>
<p>Don’t you worry. I’ll make up something and I’ll deal with my parents.” Brooke assures her worrying and mildly stressed out husband. “I’ve gotta go now. Bye.” </p>
<p>“Bye.” Her husband and four sons chorus. </p>
<p>Meanwhile a street over at the Sullivan residence Lane is dealing with his own crisis of sorts. It had everything to do with a certain blonde brownish haired devlishly handsome blue hazel eyed partner of his.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0720 Hours. 22 December 2019 - Sunday. Sullivan Residence - Living Room. Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“I hopeless bro I’m tellin’ you. Hopeless with a capital ‘h’.” </strong>Lane lets his head hit the back of the couch slumping down in his seat. </p>
<p><strong>“You’re not hopeless Lane, I’m sure from the sounds of things all the times you talk about Scott. I’m sure he feels the same way.” </strong>Ryder says down the phone letting his brother know he cares about him even when he’s a couple thousand miles away in Oceanside, California.</p>
<p><em>It’s always Scott did this or or Scott did that, and I swear to you Ryder he’s going to give me grays before I’m forty. </em>It was always in this slight affectionate tone Ryder could sense in his brothers’ speech when they’d talk or FaceTime over the phone. Riley their younger sister would say the same thing. She actually said that those two are a match made in heaven. They’re the perfect couple, perfect for each other, and then Ryder had to hang up on his sister because he did not need to hear about her fantasies about their brother and their brothers’ best friend. Yes Ryder was secure in his own sexuality and masculinity and relationship that he could admit that his older brother was a hot looking guy. There was only so much one gay guy could hear about his equally gay brother, there was a line and Riley their younger sister almost crossed it. </p>
<p><strong>“How do you know that? You haven’t even ever met him yet. All you know is the stuff I’ve told you Ryder.”</strong> Lane groans pathetically. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“I know that Lane. And from <em>what </em>you’ve told me. That man loves you, he’s just having a harder time expressing it now is all probably right?” </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“But what if he isn’t what if he knows exactly what he wants to say he just won’t say it. He’s stubborn like that.”</strong> Lane reminds his younger brother. <strong>“I poured my heart out to him, said those three little words and he said, ‘I gotta take a piss’ and then ran off.” </strong></p>
<p><strong>“You probably just surprised him. Have you ever said that to anyone else before?” </strong>Ryder asks his brother as he looks at his clock on the nightstand, 4:20 AM blaring angrily back at him. <strong>“Another man I mean.”</strong> Ryder knew all about his brothers’ disastrous breakup and divorce with his ex-wife Laurie. </p>
<p>“No not ever, not in the ten years I’ve been here. Like I told Scott four days. All those hookups, all those dates I went after Laurie and I got divorced. They were a balm to sooth my pain, that's all they meant nothing to me.” </p>
<p><strong>“Did you tell him that?” </strong>Ryder asks, trying not to yawn over the phone. He was never a morning person none of the Sullivan men were, but unlike Ryder, Lane had learned to be one when he enlisted in the Navy. </p>
<p><strong>“Not in those exact words, but yeah. I...I really love him, I’m <em>in</em> love with him.” </strong>Lane reveals to his younger brother. <strong>“Tell me what to do oh guru of all things gay.” </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> “As your brother I’m telling you should go talk to him. Man up and talk to him. As another gay man myself in a happily steady relationship, I’d say, our situations are completely different. I met my beau on a gay dating app, and you, you’ve known Scott, realized his existence if you will as a man you’d like to have a relationship with since you were twenty something. Young and dumb some would say, but I’d like to think I know you big brother, and you were neither of those things back then. You sure as hell aren’t those things now. Sit him down and ask him how he feels if you have too.” </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>"Thanks for the sage evidence, RyGuy.” </strong>Than it’s like light goes off in Lane’s head. <strong>“Oh shit bro the time I’m sorry, I didn’t even think.” </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>"Ey no worries dude we’re brothers what’s a few early morning calls. Not like I haven’t done it before. Not about relationship advice, but other stuff. Hey let me catch a few zzz’s and then call me in a few...say five, six hours my time then call tell me how it went.” </strong>
</p>
<p>Lane runs a hand down over his face. He could do that. He could do that. I mean it was Sunday, it's not like he had anything to do today. Laurie and the kids had left for Rhode Island on Friday. He was officially alone, on this island, and the one person he wanted to talk to most right now, probably didn’t want anything to do with him. If the no communication whatsoever since that day is anything to go by. </p>
<p><strong>“Lane you still there bro?” </strong>Ryder asks. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yeah yeah I’m here, I’ll give you a call later kay. I gotta go get some food, I'm starving.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Okay, Lane, I love you bro. Riley and I both you’re our big brother.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Love you guys, say hi to your boyfriend for me.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Will do love you.” </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“You too RyGuy.” </strong>Lane hangs up on his brother, and lets his phone dangle down in his right hand flopping on the couch. Yep this exactly how’s he’s going to spend his Sunday, sitting in his goofy patterned smiley pineapple sleep shorts, and veg out for the rest of the day maybe the week. Maybe he’ll get lucky and sleep through Christmas. After all he doesn’t have his kids right now, no ex to deal with no responsibilities. Yeah doing nothing sounds amazing right now. Do nothing and wallow in his self pity, and pining over a guy he’s loved since he first laid eyes on him, twenty two years ago.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>0915 Hours. 23 December 2019 - Monday. Brandon’s Gravesite. National Memorial Cemetery. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>Allison Montgomery is walking over to her husbands’ gravesite intent on telling him all about her and the boys’ Christmas plans when Aaron, her youngest, gets her attention. “Mom, stop. Look over there.” Aaron points out not meaning to be rude his mother taught him better than that, but how else is he supposed to point out his dead dad’s childhood best friend crouching down over his dad’s grave. Aaron could also see a service dog, Mr. McGarrett’s service dog apparently, in a cover position standing behind his crouched figure. It looked like he was blocking him, or watching his back. </p>
<p>“Mom, wait don’t go over there!” Tommy, her oldest yells out, also seeing the service dogs’ behavior. Too loud apparently because Scott hears the teens’ voice recognizes it almost as well as he can distinguish his own sons’ voices. </p>
<p>Scott gets up from his crouched position to stand with Jax’s help, only having one useful arm sucks when he’s bending down or crouching down like he just was. “Jax block.” Scott commands firmly and Jax moves positions to stand in front of his human touching his front legs, and facing the other oncoming female human and her human pups. </p>
<p>“You’ve got some nerve coming here.” Allison exclaims, ignoring the service dog at Scott’s feet the dog’s practically plastered to the front of the other man’s leg. Giving him that physical contact and reassurance. Allison steps back on reflex but still the heated words come flying out of her mouth. “I can’t believe you’d come here today.” </p>
<p><em>What two days before Christmas.</em> Scott thinks to himself. <em>I was missing my friend.</em> That’s the truth, than Scott’s thinking turns dark. <em>I don’t have to explain myself to her or anyone else. I knew him longer than she did. Only people who knew him longer than me are his parents and siblings. </em></p>
<p>“What, it’s a free country, Allison. Just a little fyi I didn’t come here just to see Brandon. I came here <em>first </em>to see my mother and father.” Scott retorts back. </p>
<p>And, doesn’t that knock the wind out of the woman’s sails and the retort or rather whole rant she had planned. </p>
<p>“And he doesn’t have to answer you. Or anyone else, I’m sorry about your husband, but nobody I mean nobody talks to my big brother like that.” Mary comes striding towards the group behind the teenage boys and stands on her brothers’ left side. </p>
<p>“And who are you?” Allison fires back. </p>
<p>“I’m his younger sister Mary Ann McGarrett. You better watch what you say next lady.” Mary gives the older woman the patented McGarrett glare which is different from a SEAL death stare, but just as intimidating when a McGarrett wants it to be. </p>
<p>Without looking back at the younger McGarrett, Allison fixed the strap on her handbag for a minute, before speaking, “There’s a box of Brandon’s old SEAL things I just don't know what to do with, you can come by in an hour and pick it up.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Translation: you want to get rid of everything that reminds you of your husband, him and me, as teammates as brothers in arms.</em>
</p>
<p>Scott breathes deeply before speaking, “Sure I’d be happy to come by.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Translation: Sure I’ll come by and take away all the stuff that makes you hurt, but did you even think about your boys? </em>
</p>
<p>“Good come along boys. We’ve still got some packing to do before we leave for the airport.” Allison tells her boys as she starts walking. Four of the boys start trailing after their mother, but Tommy doesn’t. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about your Mom Mr. M., Ms. McGarrett.” Tommy gives the two McGarretts his condolences. </p>
<p>“Thomas!” Allison shouts over the expanse of the cemetery. </p>
<p>“I better get going we’re going to visit our grandparents on our Mom’s side, in Galveston, Texas. I’ll shoot you a text before we leave Mr. M. If you want to call or anything?”</p>
<p>“Mahalo Tommy.” Scott barely gets out in thanks to the teen, to the young man standing in front of him. Scott looks down at Jax, “Jax side.” He commands and Jax moves to the proper side he’s supposed to be on. “You hungry for a second breakfast sis I am?” Scott asks Mary. </p>
<p>“I could eat again.” Mary says. <em>We had an almost nice morning and than <strong>she </strong>had to come and ruin it. </em>It was almost shockingly normal and that worries Mary, if visiting and friends’ and parents’ gravesite is normal. She guesses it is her family. She’s worried about her brother, both of them actually for different reasons. Hopefully with the distraction of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day coming they maybe hopefully be able to enjoy themselves, and the holiday season.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1300 Hours. 24 December 2019 - Christmas Eve Day. McGarrett-Williams Residence. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>Danny’s POV</p>
<p>I’m the luckiest man on the planet to be married to the man I love, have two great kids, and have my parents show up for a surprise visit. They’d shown up three days ago, on the 21st, citing they wanted a warmer Christmas this year. And also to experience a real Hawaiian Christmas, with their son, and son in law and grandkids. </p>
<p>I feel like I’ve won the lottery in the parents’ department. After Mom came to her a several years early on in my stay in Hawaii she was going to divorce dad. Said she was going to start her second act of her life. I’m extremely glad I was able to get my parents’ back together for my sisters’ sake and my kids’ sake. They already have to deal with going to two separate houses because of Rachel and I, I didn’t want them to experience what with their grandparents as well. </p>
<p> We’ve just finished up a Christmas Eve lunch of Kamekona’s hand delivered shrimp, and I’m stuffed sitting on the couch watching Joanie and Charlie with some of Charlie’s legos. Steve is sitting opposite me, his octopus-like legs playing footsie with me. This is bliss right here, his parents are here, his kids and niece and sister in law are happy. This is what I could never have with Rachel, though if I’d never had that little reconciliation with Rachel I never would have had the son, I absolutely adore. </p>
<p>The doorbell rings, hardly anyone I know rings the doorbell. The team doesn't ring the doorbell, they just knock once and come in. I’m so comfortable in position and on the couch and in my attire of old Newark PD t-shirt and sweatsshorts that I don’t want to move. </p>
<p>“Babe you expectin’ anyone?” I ask as I sit up on the couch a little bit.</p>
<p>“No. Are you?” Steve briefly looks at Joanie and Charlie who are playing on the floor in front of them. If this is about a case, I’m going to make Steve tell Duke that HPD can handle it. </p>
<p>“I’ll get it.” Gracie comes down the stairs, and is about to open the door when the solid figure of her Dad, Steve stops her. “It’s for me Dad.” </p>
<p>“Is it Will?” Steve asks his daughter. </p>
<p>“No, it’s...” </p>
<p>“It’s Uncle Scott, and Mr. Sullivan.” Charlie exclaims excitedly having jumped up on the couch in Daddy’s absence. “And Jax!” </p>
<p>Steve opens the door to indeed see his brother and his friend standing there with a duffel bag each. “You have room for two more?” Scott asks, Jax woofs. “Sorry two more and very happy pooch?” </p>
<p>“Of course come on in.” Steve ushers his brother and Lane into the house. </p>
<p>“Can we just crash here for a few hours. I promise we’ll be out before we just need some space.” Scott elaborates but not really. </p>
<p><em>Why would Scott need space from Brooke and his boys? </em>Steve questions. </p>
<p>“Is that my other son I hear?” Clara Williams asks as she comes into the living room from the kitchen. She may have lost one son, but she gained two more when her Danny married Steve McGarrett and she found out her son in law had a brother as well as a sister. She and her husband Eddie had also been briefed very briefly on Scott’s accident and his resulting injuries/deficits. She loved him he lost a leg, and before his learning disabilities. She loves her son in law just the way he is, scars, limb loss and all. She loves her son, Daniel for opening up his shared home with his husband to Steve’s brother in a time of need. </p>
<p>“Hi Clara sorry for dropping in like this, but I just...” Scott can’t even get the words out right now. He’s so upset. </p>
<p>“Nonsense Scott your family this is your home. Come, I'll make you and your friend here some tea.” </p>
<p>“Lane ma’am, and thank you. I'll put our bags in your room, man.” </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Scott unclips Jax’s leash from his collar, and takes off his vest. He deserves it. It’s Christmas Eve after all, and he doesn’t plan on going anywhere for at least three hours.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1315 Hours. 24 December 2019 - Christmas Eve Day. McGarrett-Williams Residence. Honolulu. </strong>
</p>
<p>Normal POV</p>
<p> Scott is sitting in the dining room with Lane and Danny all three have mugs of hot chocolate even though it’s a nice warm 82 degrees out. The mood called for hot chocolate with little mini marshmallows at least that’s what Danny had said to his Mom. </p>
<p>“You want to talk about it?” Danny asks. “I know something’s bothering you, you wouldn’t just show up here. Not that we’re not all happy to see you two, we are. I thought things were good between you and Brooke now?” </p>
<p>“They are.” Scott says after a while and taking a long hot sip of his hot cocoa. The burn at the roof of his mouth feels good. “It’s not her I have an issue with anymore. We talked it all out last month. It’s her parents, her mother more specifically I can’t stand. I used to be able to tolerate the sporadic special occasion visits, from her and her husband, but not now, I can’t, she’s stressing me out. She never liked me before, really, and now she’s trying to get Brooke to use my ‘health conditions.’ as a way out. To say I’m too much of a burden now. That whole act of coming here to see if I was okay was just a farce to try and get their daughter to finally leave me.” </p>
<p>If there’s one thing Danny knew that his brother-in law feared being now with all his health issues was a burden on friends and family. Just when he was starting to feel somewhat normal again, his mother in law lands in his lap. </p>
<p>“Scott you’re not a burden to Brooke I’m sure of it. I’m sure Brooke doesn’t think that. She’s your wife, she’s supposed to care for you in sickness and in health and you the same.” </p>
<p>“I told him that too, but man I’d only been in Patricia O’Connor presence an hour tops and she’s a pretty convincing persuasive old hag.” Lane comments. </p>
<p>“Brooke stood up for me though, she dissuaded all those false accusations her Mom was slinging my way. In the back of my mind though I feared she wouldn’t be but she did. She told her Mom off in a pretty spectacular way. She told her Mom to pack their things and get a hotel, she was no longer welcome again, in our home.” </p>
<p>“It was the most intense mother daughter fight I’ve ever seen.” Lane tells Danny. “Scott told Brooke we were leaving so he could cool off, and that’s what we’re doing here.”</p>
<p>Scott looks down in his half empty mug. “I’m already feeling better, I just wonder what it’s going to be like when Brooke and I actually do get divorced. Things were going so good after we talked we were on equal footing, and understanding. I’m cutting all contact with both the in-laws. Plain and simple. I just don’t want to deal with an older woman who never wanted me in her life or in her daughter’s life.” </p>
<p>“So the divorce is happening?” Danny asks. He knows his brother in laws’ marriage had been going down a path of no return for a while. Everything that happened this year was a sort of catalyst to set it off and really get it in motion.</p>
<p>“It is, it’s mutual and uncontested Brooke and I don’t want to fight even though the boys are older we did enough of that when they were younger and we were legally separated.” </p>
<p>“Have you told the boys’ yet?” Danny asks.</p>
<p>“No we haven’t we were planning on telling them after Jake’s Navy boot camp graduation next year in February, but we may just bite the bullet and tell them before the New Year, and send Jake a letter, and tell him that way. There’s no way we’ll be able to pick up the phone and call him at boot camp.” </p>
<p>“You don’t want that to distract him though.” Lane points out. “You remember the other recruits in our division that got letters with distressing news or upsetting news they got asmo’ed or sent back in training.” </p>
<p>“You’re right and Brooke’s right too we’ll keep it to the date we have planned after Jake’s graduation.” </p>
<p>The three adults hear the sound of little feet in the dining room. “Danno Grandma’s making cookies, she wants your help.” Charlie tells his dad. </p>
<p>“Ma that’s my job.” Danny gets up from the dining room table.</p>
<p>“No, Danny I’m the cookie baking champion in this house.” Scott gets up from the table as well and the two grown men race each other into the kitchen. “Cheater you are McGarrett-Williams.” </p>
<p>“There’s your answer, I’m a McGarrett now too and everyone knows how competitive you McGarrett’s can be.” </p>
<p>“Touche Danny, touche.” Scott knocks Danny’s right shoulder with his left one. Even one handed he could still help out in the kitchen with the baking process. And decorating of course, that was the most fun part of baking cookies after all. </p>
<p>Scott and Lane end up spending more than just a few hours over at Steve’s. Steve and Danny end up taking both men back to Scott’s home later than around 2200. Brooke welcomes her husband back and again apologizes for her mothers’ behavior. It is unacceptable for her to have treated him like that. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry Steve.” Brooke says as she watches her husband be led by Lane back into the house. He’s a bit tipsy because he got into the spiked eggnog Danny had in the fridge. Scott hasn’t had any alcoholic beverage of any kind  in the last seven months. A slightly tipsy Scott now is very affectionate, and quite handsy, Brooke had seen Scott try to take off Lane’s shirt as he got out of the car. </p>
<p>Scott didn’t get tipsy he got straight drunk before his accident in the good company of course, he always had a good time. </p>
<p>Jax is walking beside the duo leash on the hook and his vest off, throwing concerned looks and whines over at his partner. “I mean you don’t have to worry about my mother, she won’t be a problem while she’s here.” </p>
<p>“Good.” The whole ‘we have enough Mommy issues without you adding to them’ went unsaid by Steve. Brooke knew her brother in law was thinking it. She was too. Scott really didn’t need mother in law drama on her side on top of his already unresolved issues with his recently deceased mother Doris. </p>
<p>“Are we still on for the morning surf tomorrow at the beach?” Danny asks. </p>
<p>Brooke looks back towards the stairs where Lane is helping Scott get to his room. “Yes we are. I’ll sit out with Scott tomorrow. Surfing’s never really been my thing, with the boys. It’s always been his. He’s going to be upset come tomorrow when he realizes he can’t surf.” </p>
<p>“We can still make it a great morning tomorrow. We’ve got a few surprises up our sleeve for him.” Steve assures Brooke. </p>
<p>“If you say so. I should probably go up there and make sure Lane’s got him into bed. Have a good night Steve, Danny.” </p>
<p>“Good night Brooke.” Both men exclaim and wave and get back in Steve’s red Silverado and Brooke watches them pull out of the driveway and back down the street.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>25 December 2019 - Wednesday, Christmas Morning. McGarrett Residence - Living Room. Ewa Beach. </strong>
</p>
<p>“Mom!! Dad!! Santa came!” Wyatt bursts into his parents’ room like he’s five years old again and not fourteen. </p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re a ton of presents under the tree.” David agrees. </p>
<p>Brooke knew her boys’ enthusiasm was mainly for their father. One of the McGarrett family Christmas traditions was after presents and breakfast, was the family surf session at the beach. </p>
<p>“Seriously, let’s go!” Scott exclaims as he sits up in bed slowly but with a wide smile on his face, his sons’ enthusiasm infectious. “Brooke help me up!” </p>
<p>“Okay easy there Scott.” Brooke tells her husband who is totally like a kid on Christmas morning right now. She can’t remember a time she’s ever seen him this excited for Christmas. </p>
<p>Jax is up out of his dog bed with all the excitement going on in the room, though he doesn’t jump on the bed. Though is as close to the edge of the bed as he can possibly be. Everyone is in their matching Christmas pajamas that they opened and put on last night. This years’ pajama set is a summer weight blue cotton pajama shorts covered with pineapples wearing Santa hats, along with a matching red t-shirt for Brooke, and matching green t-shirts for the men in the house, including Lane. The shirts also have one giant pineapple face on them. The kicker is that as is every year the brothers have been on the island together, they pick each other’s matching Christmas pajamas. </p>
<p>Brooke helps Scott put his leg on while he’s still sitting up horizontally on the bed, and then all six McGarretts and Jax exit the room. Cooper collects his Uncle Lane on the way who is just coming out of one of the guest rooms. He is also in the matching set of Christmas pajamas. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe Steve picked these for us to wear.” Lane complains lightly. </p>
<p>“No complaining on Christmas Uncle Lane.” Tristan parrots his Dads’ words from when they were younger. </p>
<p>“Yeah no complainin’ Laney. You should see what I picked out for the McGarrett-Williams clan to wear along with Mary and Joanie.” </p>
<p>“Whoa, that is a lot of presents. Someone hit the jackpot this year.” Lane steps off the last step on the stairs looking at the piles of presents. </p>
<p>“Breakfast first, everyone then presents. You know the drill.” Brooke says heading into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Christmas morning breakfast in the McGarrett household consisted of a breakfast that they all wouldn’t normally have, the other 364 days a year. </p>
<p>That breakfast consisted of double chocolate chocolate chip waffles with chocolate syrup and topped with raspberries and strawberries and whipped cream. It was a chocolate lovers delight, and they all savored it to the last bite because they only got this special breakfast once a year. Lane had gotten a real treat this Christmas, being here with the McGarretts. He was already looking forward to whatever the rest of the day held. </p>
<p>After Scott and Lane helped with the clean up from breakfast. Lane took a minute out of the festivities to call his kids. It was 0730 here in Hawaii and that meant it was already early afternoon, around 1330 in Rhode Island. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hi kids, did you have a good Christmas morning? You did that’s great. I’m glad you liked your presents. It’s still early morning here in Hawaii Caleb, we just finished up breakfast and are going to open our Christmas presents, and then we’re all going to go surfing. Have fun with your snowman building and snowball fights. I love you kids, bye, Jules, Paige, Eli, Logan, and Caleb.” </strong>
</p>
<p>Lane hangs up his phone and then turns back to the living where his friend, his friends wife and kids are gathered around six distinct piles of presents. “Kids okay buddy enjoying the snow of Rhode Island?” Scott asks.</p>
<p>“Oh they’re loving it. They love visiting their cousins on their moms’ side.” </p>
<p>“That’s great man, come on sit down, your pile is right here.” Scott gestures with a head tilt to his right to a pile of semi crudely wrapped gifts. </p>
<p>Lane’s eyes go wide in surprise there are presents for him quite a lot actually. He hadn’t expected that and judging by the wrapping, Scott did it all by himself. Lane's really touched and he feels his stomach did flips and make him feel all fluttery and warm inside. </p>
<p>“Uncle Lane are you okay?” David asks. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I’m okay David, just surprised is all. You all allowing me into your home for the past few days is a gift enough for me. Mahalo.” </p>
<p>Lane knows if he weren’t here he’d be sitting at his house right now, in his boxers on the couch listening to sad music and watching reruns of Christmas specials on Hallmark channel probably balling his eyes out pathetically. Totally depressing. It's not the divorce with Laurie was over something, but bad, it just sucks sometimes that his kids have to suffer for his mistakes his inadequacies. Love is love though right he can't help who he loves. He's really lucky Laurie was so, accommodating, about all the divorce proceedings and everything. She could have filed for full sole physical legal custody of all the kids well except Logan and left him with nothing. He doesn't want to think about that. He'll be forever grateful to his ex-wife that she didn't do what she could have his kids are his everything. </p>
<p>"Now who's being a space cadet?" Scott asks smirking in Lane's direction. </p>
<p>"Sorry it's just it's Christmas you know..." </p>
<p>"I know buddy, I know it hurts how about you help me open some of these presents I'm like an uncoordinated three year old you know how long it took me wrap those." </p>
<p>Lane's smiling now, really appreciative and thankful that he's being including in his best friends' family celebrations, especially today. When his own family is spread so far apart around the U.S. right now. </p>
<p>Brooke watches the interactions between Scott and Lane the rest of the morning. She may be slightly jealous of the clear chemistry the two have together. They haven’t shown this open affection to each other since Danny and Steve’s wedding two years ago. It hurts to see especially today in her own home, while she’s still married to him. Though it’s not like she hasn’t been seeing a special someone either. So she guesses they are even. <em>Though is this really something to get even about. </em>Brooke thinks. A woman has needs after all, she clearly isn’t getting it from her husband. </p>
<p>The present piles are dwindling now its mid morning the boys have all opened their presents. The twins both got hover boards they’ve been wanting. Cooper got new video games for the Playstation 4, and Tristan got a few books and new clothes he saw at the mall. Brooke got new perfumes, a new pair of sandals. Scott got new shirts, fidget spinners, and adult coloring books, including a Christmas version of the I SPY book from Lane.  </p>
<p>There’s a few smaller gifts and these are also wrapped by Scott but before he broke his collarbone obviously and had the use of two hands. “Those ones are for your kids when you go home.” </p>
<p>“We all picked something out for them.” Tristan explains. </p>
<p>“Well I’m sure they’ll love whatever you got them.” Lane tells Tristan. </p>
<p>Scott reaches forward through the mess of all the destroyed wrapping paper that Jax played in, to get a small rectangular box wrapped in red and green Christmas paper. “There’s one last present here for you Lane.” Scott says. There’s a nervous smile on his face as he hands over the box. </p>
<p>There are very few times Lane has seen Scott nervous. As he says McGarrets don’t get nervous or shy, but that’s not true, because Steve does, and so does Scott about certain things. Lane takes the box and shakes it. </p>
<p>“Don’t shake it dummy. It could be fragile. It’s not gonna jump out and bite you.” Scott argues, and then the nervous smile is back on his face. </p>
<p>“Can’t it help that, that face of yours is making me nervous.” Lane replies. </p>
<p>“Open it Lane.” This is Brooke saying that Lane realizes and he looks over at his friends’ wife quizzically was she in on whatever this gift was. Apparently so given her smile. Lane carefully slowly rips the paper off the small box, it’s a nice brown leather box and he sees it’s monogrammed with his initials in the bottom right corner LKS. </p>
<p>Okay now he’s really curious as to what this gift is. Lane takes the lid off the box eyes trained on Scott still and his expression. Then he looks down into the box, and he feels the first wet sting of tears in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Boys why don’t you take your presents upstairs and go get ready for the beach.” Brooke suggests looking at her sons. The boys nod their heads and collect the gifts that were theirs and not joint gifts for the family and head upstairs. Brooke makes herself scarce too. </p>
<p>Inside the box are two sets of keys on what looks like another personalized keychain. “Scott? What?...” </p>
<p>“Keys to my truck. I figured you’re going to be driving it around for the next few months. I better get you your own set of keys.” Scott starts. Lane knows where every set of spare keys to the McGarrett vehicles are kept, in the garage by the door in the key storage box. “Keys to the house, because the house has always been yours too, like for the past four years since you spent three months on my couch after Laurie finalized the divorce on you and took the kids. I want you to feel at home here, when you come here. Not just use the spare in case of emergencies, I don’t want that. Don’t want you to feel like that.” </p>
<p>“Scott I...” Lane tries at a loss for words. </p>
<p>“Shhh I’m not done yet.” Scott and Lane both sitting Indian style on the floor, their knees almost touching they are that close. “You mean more to me than anyone ever has or will. Read the inscription on the keychain.” Scott urges slowly, looking at Lane a nervous bubbly feeling rising in his stomach. </p>
<p>Lane reads the inscription to himself first, and then out loud, looking into Scott’s blue hazel eyes. “I may not be your first date, your first kiss, or you first love...” Lane gets choked up at that, but manages to continue on. “I just want to be your last EVERYTHING...” SAM hearts LKS, 12/25/2019.</p>
<p>“You really, love me?” Lane asks and then looks around the living room like Brooke’s going to come out of nowhere and flip out on them. Laurie did that the first time she caught him in bed with another man. </p>
<p>Scott nods his head slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. Lane can see his adams apple bob up and down. “You know I’ve never been good with words. Now even more so, I thought I’d show you instead. Do you like it?” Scott asks. Tears are running freely down Lane’s face now. </p>
<p>“Like it? I love it, Scott it’s, it's so you. I wouldn’t have you any other way. I wouldn’t change you now for anything, all the money in the world, anything I could have I rather have you in my life over any materialistic item.” <em>And I’m going to keep showing you and telling you that as many times as it takes to sink in. I love you Scott Alexander McGarrett.</em> Lane thinks to himself. </p>
<p>“Re-really?” Scott asks, feeling tears running down his own face now. </p>
<p>“Really. You’re my person Scott.” </p>
<p>“You’re my person too, Lane Kyle Sullivan.”</p>
<p>“And he’s your four legged partner.” Lane gestures to Jax, who is sitting on a pile of wrapping paper, gnawing on new red and green kong bone. Jax didn’t sense any elevated heart rates or drops in blood sugar, his human, his person was okay. “But I’m your human partner.” Lane states.</p>
<p>“Yes you're my blond scruffy haired two legged teeny bopper music loving partner.” </p>
<p>Lane laughs at that description of himself. He can’t help it. Some of those songs are catchy. “Think we’ve let your sons sweat enough upstairs.” </p>
<p>“I think so. Come on let’s go put them out of their misery.” Scott laughs as the two of them head back upstairs to get dressed for a day out at the beach with family and friends.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1600 Hours. 25 December 2019 - Wednesday. Mid Afternoon - Royal Moana Beach - Waikiki.</strong>
</p>
<p>It had been a great day so far, a great way to spend Christmas day for the McGarrett, and the McGarrett-Williams’ families. If there was one thing Danny McGarrett-Williams loved, after nine and half years on this island it was the ability to surf pretty much year round. The sport had grown on him over the years. After Kono had given him less all those years ago. He was really only doing them because of Grace, but he found in later years that he actually enjoyed the sport and it was fun. Even if there were all these funny surfer etiquette rules he had to follow that made no sense to the Jersey born native. </p>
<p>This was by far one of hte best Christmas’ yet that Danny had had on the island, he actually got to spend the day with his family, his parents, his kids and the man he loved. Having his parents here even if it was just for a short visit was nice. It made him appreciate the time he got to spend with both his mom and his dad. </p>
<p>Danny could tell his parents were definitely enjoying the sun and the sand as they sat on the beach in their chairs, with all their beach belongings. He saw them smiling and more happy then he’d seen them in years. Maybe he can get them to stay until New Years’ at least, instead of going home back to Jersey on the 28th. </p>
<p>He wads out of the water, surfboard unders his arm, light blue board shorts with white snowflakes plastered to his wet legs. </p>
<p>“Hey Ma, Pop you want to start gathering everything up. We’re going to head off soon.” </p>
<p>“Of course Danny.” Clara says. “Is it just me or is your brother in law awfully close with that blonde friend of his.” </p>
<p>Danny looks down the beach, a few yards away Scott is standing in his red board shorts with white reindeer, Christmas trees, and snowflakes on them, laughing at something Lane said. Danny watches Scott throw a tennis ball for Eddie and Jax, with his left hand and he loses his balance and Lane catches him in his arms. The way the two men look at each as Lane looks down into Scott’s eyes, that isn’t a friendly buddy pal look. Danny knows just from posture alone. The fact that Lane doesn’t let Scott up for a minute at least tells Danny enough. </p>
<p>“Huh, well I’ll be damned s’bout time he realized what he means to Lane.” </p>
<p>Clara makes a face not a her sons’ language, but at what he said rather.“What about his, Scott’s wife. I know you mentioned Lane being divorced but what about Brooke?” </p>
<p>“They’re...” Danny rubs the back of the neck suddenly, uncomfortable talking about his brother in laws’ relationship with his wife, with his mother. “Look Ma it’s complicated what the two of them have, and it’s not really my place to say. Just know they’re both happy with who they’re with, finally.” </p>
<p>“Well I suppose that’s all that really matters, just look at you and Steve how happy you are now.” Clara points out. </p>
<p>“We are and I’m glad Scott finally found the one person he could be truly happy with.” Danny’s talking to his parents when a wet body comes and embraces him from behind. “Gah you animal. That’s cold.” Danny yelps as Steve’s dripping wet body envelopes his own dry one. </p>
<p>Danny turns to look at his taller husband. “Sorry Danno I just couldn’t resist.” </p>
<p>“Sure you couldn't. A likely story mister. Now that I’m all wet again, I suppose I can go grab our son. You go get Scott and the dogs. It’s going to take us a minute to get everyone all back up here and packed up. What time did the big Shamu say we could come over to the restaurant.”</p>
<p>“6pm sharp, which factor in island time about 6:30, he’ll have dinner all plated and ready for us buffet style at the restaurant.” </p>
<p>“Perfect.” The rest of the Five-0 Ohana was spending time with their own families. Lou and Renee were catching up with their two college age kids Will and Samantha. Junior had invited Tani and her brother Koa over for Christmas dinner with his parents, Quinn had plans of her own with who and doing what Danny didn’t know, and Adam well nobody knew what Adam was doing this time of year. Danny had tried offering the other man to join them for Christmas dinner at the restaurant, but he’d declined early on in the week. </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later 2 dogs, 2 kids, 6 teens, and 7 adults and heaps of beach gear were packed into three SUVs and the two families were headed to their respective homes to get showered, hair washed, and get dressed again for Christmas dinner. At Kamekona’s Italian Bistro.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1830 Hours. 25 December 2019 - Wednesday. Christmas Day Evening. Kamekona’s Italian Bistro - Chinatown.</strong>
</p>
<p>1830 on the dot the large group of fifteen are seated around a long table in the restaurant with all the fixings of a traditional Christmas dinner. As well as some more traditional Hawaiian dishes as well as McGarrett family favorites. That have all three siblings regaling the table with some of the stories from Christmas past as kids, like the one time Mary ate the whole dessert by herself because it was just sitting out on the counter. </p>
<p>“I was seven.” Mary laughs in her own defense. “I didn’t see you two try to stop me.” Mary accuses her two brothers. </p>
<p>“We couldn’t stop you because Dad was trying to stop me for tackling Steve.” Scott recalls. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah I remember that you were real scary for a shrimp back than, you know ten years old and all of 4’10” what was it that got you so mad again?” </p>
<p>“Stupid freaking fins, actual swim fins.” Scott blushes lightly in embarrassment. It really was stupid to get upset over back than. He just wanted to be like his brother after all.  </p>
<p>“Oh that’s right.” Steve crows. “You got so mad pitched a legit three year old fit, because you didn’t get what you wanted.” </p>
<p>“No that wasn’t it. Dad told Santa I wasn’t old enough for swim fins yet, and wasn't a strong enough swimmer. That I had to wait another year or two. That’s what was unfair Steven.” </p>
<p>“Well, you did take a dive on your surfboard two years before. A pretty epic spill actually.” Mary adds in. </p>
<p>“That was irrelevant, I wanted fins, surfing, swimming totally different. I wanted fins, dang it.” </p>
<p>“Did you ever get those fins?” Danny asks everyone’s done eating now and just enjoying each other’s company. </p>
<p>“No I didn’t, I had to wait another four years, Aunt Deb got’im for me for my birthday.” </p>
<p>“So you did get them?” Danny asks again. </p>
<p>“I did, but not from Dad.” </p>
<p>Oh, then Danny gets it. It's like Steve and his rifle their dad said he’d get Steve one on his sixteenth birthday, but he never got it. </p>
<p>“Well I’m stuffed, I couldn’t eat another bite. Mrs. Williams.” Lane praises Danny’s mother. Who reminds him of his own. He called his kids and his wife today, but not his Dad. He feels like a bad son because of that. His Dad is the only parent he has left, maybe it’s time to mend fences.</p>
<p>“Please it’s Clara dear, all your Navy boys are terribly polite.” </p>
<p>“Ma don’t start in on that again, it was bad enough with Steve, it’s good to have manners, unlike this animal over here. Hmm Steven.” </p>
<p>“What Danno?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing I’m completely done. This is fabulous end to a fabulous day. Best Christmas yet.”</p>
<p>There were varying choruses of agreement. It really had been. One that had a lot of reflection and walks down memory lane for many at the fifteen-person table. Danny couldn’t wait to see what the New Year brought into their lives. 2020 would mark ten years since Danny met Steve and found out he had a brother, and Gracie met her best friend Jake McGarrett. He genuinely wondered and would probably stay up half the night worrying, about what would happen next year. What could the universe possibly bring for him, his family and their extended Ohana?</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>January's off to a wonderful start to the New Year, not. Lane had a surprise of his life when he was younger brother announces he's moving to Hawaii and selling their father's old surf shop in Oceanside to set up shop here on Oahu. Lane nearly gives his new boyfriend a heart attack and Mary and Scott have a talk about relationships.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Using my Mom's laptop to post this right now, as my laptop is in need of repair and won't get it fixed until next Tuesday. I don't have my chapter outline completely to go off. I guess all you need to know that's missing is January 10th is the episode where Steve helps Danny with Charlie's bully problem. Though it's not just Danny that helps out. Caleb Sullivan Charlie's best friend helps out to and that gets both Lane and Scott involved. Everything works out in the end. </p>
<p>JBPHH is short for Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickham</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1530 Hours 14 January 2020 - Tuesday. JBPHH - Hickham Training Pool. Pearl Harbor. </b>
</p>
<p>A week after Tristan’s 20th birthday is when <em> it </em> happens. Scott started his new job as a SEAL team instructor at Pearl. Teaching deployable SEAL teams advanced tactics and rescue ops in the water. Of course he’s purely, on the deck barking out orders and instructions, but he never knew how much he would like being an instructor. He can say he likes it quite a lot, it gives him a sense of purpose. It makes him feel like he’s giving back to the next generation of SEALs out there. He enjoys watching them figure out the tasks and how to truly work as a team in the water. </p>
<p>Jax seems to like being outside a lot more than in the stuffy NCIS building in the armory cage. The base commander was quite accommodating when it came to Jax. He was a highly trained service dog after all. In order for Scott to do his job more effectively Jax had to be off leash. Seeing as Scott only had use of one arm and hand right now, his left one. He didn’t want to be walking Jax up and down the length of the pool on his leash. </p>
<p>So a week before Scott started work he practiced with Jax on his off leash commands wish were pretty much the same when he was out on leash and walking around with Scott anywhere. But there were some different ones. He had to teach Jax then no he wasn’t going to fall in the big body of water. Sometimes he had to crouch down by it to get closer to talk to a student. </p>
<p>Jax did well in his new training there were a few hiccups here and there nothing major. Nothing that couldn’t be corrected with more training. Scott was mainly using more hand signals now than verbal commands like when Jax was on leash. Sometimes he used a combination of both. His students had just finished for the day, all bidding him farewell and that they’d see him tomorrow. </p>
<p>Scott is getting mildly worried, it’s thirty past the hour and Lane is nowhere in sight to pick him up. Scott ends his work day at 1500. He checks his phone after he says goodbye to the last of his students, and what he sees makes his heart plummet into his stomach. 15 missed calls, all with voicemails. One from a number he doesn’t recognize even though it’s an 808 Hawaii zipcode. </p>
<p>He listens to the voice on the other end. It sounds like Lane, if the person who definitely indeed wasn’t Lane hadn’t said his name was Ryder, Scott would have for sure thought it was his partner. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Hi Scott, you haven’t met me yet, but I’m Ryder Sullivan Lane’s younger brother, and he...your team told me to call you, and tell you that he’s in the hospital, uh, Tripler he was shot. He’s okay now, all patched, patched up, but he’s uh he’s asking for you. He says he’s okay, says I shouldn’t worry, but uhm could you please come, thanks.” </b>
</p>
<p>The message ends just like that. Phone still clutched to his left ear in his hand, he commands Jax, “Find help Jax. Go find help.” </p>
<p>Jax gets up from his seated position and runs back inside to get help. His partner was obviously too shocked or scared to move at this point. Scott doesn’t know how long he waits for Jax to get back but it feels like forever. He’s sunk down to the concrete floor outside the building, right leg stretched out in front of him, leg bent at the knee. He hears someone calling his name. </p>
<p>“Scott.” The person calls out. The person finally breaks through Scott’s haze when the person touches his left arm gingerly. He knows that voice now. Wade Gutches former CO of SEAL team 9. He’s retired now and works at the base as an instructor. </p>
<p>“Commander?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>“I think you and I both can do without titles today. What’s going on? What’re you still doing here, thought your buddy would’ve picked you up by now? I was just about to head out myself when your pooch here came and got me.” </p>
<p>Lane was shot and he wasn’t there to stop it. When did it happen and how did it happen? How long were his teammates trying to get a hold of him. </p>
<p>“My partner...my...my best friend he was supposed to come and get me, but he...he’s been shot and he’s at the hospital, Tripler.” Scott manages to get out between hiccups and isn’t this embarrassing he doesn’t think he’ll ever live moment down. Wade Gutches will never let him forget it. </p>
<p>“Sullivan right? Well than what are we doing sitting around here. Let’s go than.” Wade offers Scott a hand up and he takes it. Scott picks up Jax’s leash and water bowl and stuffs the water bowl in one of Jax’s vest pockets. </p>
<p>On the way there, Scott uses voice to text to text Steve. </p>
<p>SuperSEALbro: Lane Tripler Jax help</p>
<p>3:40 PM</p>
<p>It must be a slow Tuesday in the office back at the Five-0 because Steve’s reply is instant. Somehow he understands all the four words and is able to parce together what Scott means. Lane’s in the hospital and Scott needs someone to watch Jax. He’s obviously more perceptive than that because of the text he sends back. </p>
<p>Scottie: Getting into truck now. Be there soon, what’s your ETA.</p>
<p>3:41 PM </p>
<p>Scott looks over at Gutches and mouth ETA? Gutches replies fifteen. </p>
<p>SuperSEALbro: 15, meet at our spot on the first floor. </p>
<p>3:42 PM</p>
<p>Scottie: Ok</p>
<p>3:42 PM</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1620 Hours. 14 January 2020 - Tuesday. Tripler Army Medical Center. Moanalua. </b>
</p>
<p>By the time Scott gets to Tripler, hands Jax off to Steve with a quick pat on the head to Jax and a be a good boy for Steve, Scott is literally racing through the halls of the hospital in search of his former teammates and injured partner. Scott stops by the ER. That's the first logical place to ask someone brought in right. </p>
<p>The nurse at the desk sees how upset he is, and all he has to give is his name and his relationship, to Lane, next of kin, and he’s on his way up to the Trauma ICU.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1635 Hours. 14 January 2020 - Tuesday. TAMC - Trauma Intensive Care Unit. Moanalua. </b>
</p>
<p>Scott's first point of contact when he gets to the ICU is Havika; he's the first person he sees talking quietly to Jackson. </p>
<p>“Where is he? Where’s Lane?” Scott demands a tad okay a lot frantic. He can’t help it. </p>
<p>“Easy there bruddah breathe for me, in out in out.” Scott does as he’s told barely. “There we go.” There’s no way anyone is going to throw questions at Scott right now like why hadn’t picked up the phone. They were all equally worried for their friend when he was first brought in hours ago earlier this morning. They know his pain, they know the feeling of helplessness. They also all know that there’s been a change between their two friends that they’re now definitely more than just friends. It’s not official of course, what with Scott still being married, but they know that he and Lane are together. </p>
<p>“He’s in a room just across the way there, his brother Ryder is in there with him now. He called you right?” Jackson asks his older former teammate. </p>
<p>Scott nods his head. “He was shot.” Scott parrots the three words Ryder told him over the voicemail. </p>
<p>Kali comes over from talking to Isaac and says, “I think you best sit down for this Scott.” Than the three agents all calmly as they can tell Scott what happened.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna give that no good Jarhead a piece of my mind.” W<em>ith my fist. </em>Scott thinks. </p>
<p>“Whoa there bossman, uh Scott I don’t think that’d be a good idea. Look we can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now. But going after Pierce our new team leader like you want too. That won’t do you or Lane any good.” Kali tries for calm diplomacy on the raging ex-federal agent. </p>
<p>“She’s right you know.” That’s Jackson talking, but all Scott can think is <em> seek and destroy. </em> Like he’s a battleship, or terminator robot. He could have lost his partner, lost his...boyfriend today before they’d even gotten the chance to even really start a true relationship. </p>
<p>“Internal affairs is handling Pierce and the friendly fire situation, at the community center.”</p>
<p>“Does Lane know?” Scott asks as he sits back down on the vinyl cushioned seat in the waiting room. </p>
<p>“Not yet, the scene was chaotic. The shooters had set off smoke screen bombs, to distract and mask their exits, it’s a wonder none of us got hit either.” Jackson tells Scott. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Scott IA will sort everything out with Pierce, how about you go see Lane. He’s been asking for you.” Havika tells his older friend. Scott gets up and walks away to Lane’s ICU room, the three others watch him go with varying degrees of concern on their faces.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Lane’s Trauma ICU Room </b>
</p>
<p>Scott hears two voices as he nears the room. One he recognizes instantly as Lane and the other as the voice from the message, Ryder. He decides to hang back for a minute and listen in. </p>
<p>“You’re our only brother we have left Lane. We almost lost you today. That’s not counting all the other times you haven’t even told us about til months after the fact.” Ryder sounds pissed. </p>
<p>“I didn’t tell you because a) I didn’t want to worry you and b) I was fine those other times, I had Scott I was fine.” </p>
<p>“Fine he says oh so we’re second fiddle to Scott now, we’re your family Lane.” </p>
<p>“So is Scott, so is everyone else out there. I don’t want to lose you or Riley I can’t.” </p>
<p>“I was only called because the doctors couldn’t get a hold of Laurie or Scott! I was the fourth option man, how do you think that makes me feel. I rank lower on your ICE contacts than your boyfriend and your ex-wife.” </p>
<p>“He’s listed as my next of kin.” Lane mumbles feeling a headache come on. That obviously is not what his brother wants to hear.</p>
<p>“Your what?” </p>
<p>“You heard me. It was easier for both of us back then. Brooke Scott’s wife works at this very hospital. She couldn’t be objective, couldn’t do what needs to be done if god forbid it ever came to that. Same with why I chose Scott I knew he could be objective and think with my best interest at heart.”</p>
<p>“Oh for the love of...you’d let him pull the plug on you, but not me, your own brother.”</p>
<p>“Its because you're my brother.” Lane yells. “I wouldn’t let you do that. Wouldn’t want to put you or...Riley through that or Dad...”</p>
<p>“Oh so this about him, yeah you know who you won’t even say his name anymore you're so ashamed of him. Of Luke.”</p>
<p>“Dammit I told you never to say his name around me.”</p>
<p>He made his own choices that day you know. I guess just like you did when you decided to leave us. Abandon us.” </p>
<p>Lane points a finger, the one with the pulse oximeter on it at his brother. “No you don’t get to say that ever I didn’t abandon you guys. I left to live my own damn life I never wanted to be a part of Sullivan and Sons. That was all you and Dad and Mom.”</p>
<p>“I thought we were the same and had the same goals you said once....” Ryder starts before Lane cuts him off. </p>
<p>“You’ve never stepped a foot inside my life Ryder we both may be gay but that’s where the similarities stop. You’re more like Dad then I ever was. He cared more about that business than he did us.”</p>
<p>“That may be so but I still would’ve liked to be consulted next of kin stuff that huge.” Ryder argues completely ignoring the part about their father.  “Does Laurie know?”</p>
<p>“Of course she did, she was my wife some time ago. She agreed and was fine with it. You were the one who wasn’t here! You don’t get to pass judgement on me all I’ve done is because of him for him. I’m in love with him.”</p>
<p>Ryder goes silent. Scott clears his throat at the threshold of the door. “Well if that isn’t a declaration of love I don’t know what is. For the record Ryder was it? Your brother is the love of my life. I've just been too stubborn to see it. Your brother is the most selfless, most generous person I’ve ever met. He’s saved my life more times than I can count, and I’ve done the same and would do the same things over. I don’t regret my decision to resign. My only regret I have is that I can’t kick Pierce’s ass without going to Halawa.”</p>
<p>“Pierce wha-what’d he do?” Lane asks confused. </p>
<p>“Clearly you two need to talk so I’m uh gonna go get coffee. Really glad you didn’t die this time.” Ryder tells his brother. He gives his brothers’ boyfriend a look that Scott can’t place, as he walks out in a huff. Scott looks back towards his boyfriend laying in a hospital bed. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about him Scott he’s always been the overdramatic one of the family.”</p>
<p>“Good to know. You know I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared and terrified then I was today listening to your brother’s voicemail about you in the hospital.” </p>
<p>“Now I guess you know how we all feel how Danny felt every time Steve got hurt. Even though this isn’t as bad as I’ve been hurt before. Ryder doesn’t get that you do.”</p>
<p>“I always felt something I guess now I’m seeing you in a different light then before you know. I...I want to have a future with you and our combined baseball team.” Scott chuckles he’s almost in tears. At how close he came to losing the man he loves so soon after admission or declaration of love. </p>
<p>“Baseball team huh?"</p>
<p>“Yeah I know this sounds cliche but I don’t give a damn. I want to grow old with you. I want to do so much with you, I want to be with you. I don’t want to have to worry about you like this ever again. I...” Scott reaches for Lane’s left hand with his own. </p>
<p>“I think its time I resign as well. I’m getting to old for this shit. Getting shot sucks ass.” Lane groans and laughs and then groans again in pain.</p>
<p>“Huh you’re tellin’ me. You think my crusade for justice is finally over?”</p>
<p>“I liked to think so that crusade ended when I put a bullet between that bastards’ eyes down in Five-0’s rendition room.” </p>
<p>“You think this year we’ll finally get a break. I feel like we’ve been going nonstop for the last ten years.”</p>
<p>Lane leans forward as much as is comfortable and Scott leans over as well and the two lock lips in a passionate kiss. For the first time in eight years since that undercover mission in 2012. </p>
<p>“Ahem, ‘scuse me gentlemen.” A female voice rings out and the two men pull apart reluctantly. </p>
<p>“Sorry ma’am uh I’ll just get out of your hair.”</p>
<p>“No stay please he can stay can’t he?”</p>
<p>“You are right in the middle of visiting hours I don’t see why not.”</p>
<p>“Jax though I can’t bring him up here unless you get moved down to the surgical ward. I’ve left him with Steve they’re walking the grounds now.”</p>
<p>“That’s actually what I came to talk to you about Mr. Sullivan your doctor says you’re doing well enough to be moved to the surgical ward on the fifth floor.”</p>
<p>“See Scott I’m good now or I will be with some rest and relaxation I’ll be as good as new.”</p>
<p>“I think I can deal with that.”</p>
<p>“Good now go see Jax and relieve Steve.”</p>
<p>“I love you Laney.” Scott says for the first time in front of someone. The nurse to her credit busies herself getting Lane unhooked from machines and such. </p>
<p>“I love you too stud muffin.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Scott leaves the room with a stupidly happy grin on his face all the way to the lobby. </p>
<p>“What’s got you smiling like a loon? Is Lane okay?” Steve asks. </p>
<p>“He’s going to be just fine, a concussion, he took two to the vest and one to the leg, nicked the artery. Touch and go there for a bit is what Havika told me, but he'll be fine. Oh and he’s got some cracked ribs that’ll cause him some pain as we all well know, that’s the extent of it really.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear.” Steve replies and doesn’t press for answers on how Lane got shot. He didn’t need to know the details and clearly Scott wasn’t in the mood to tell him. </p>
<p>Once Lane is moved to his new room for the afternoon out of the ICU that’s where Scott and Jax stay for the night. Steve had gone the extra mile and gone back to his house to get Jax’s go bag, with toys, food and water bowls. </p>
<p>“Thanks for staying with me Scott.” Lane tells him later that night after they’ve ordered dinner and eaten said dinner. Scott didn’t mind the hospital made to order cafeteria hospital food one more day. He’d eaten it for six months last year. </p>
<p>Last year 2019, and it was 2020 now it's already shaping up to be interesting. He didn’t know he’d still be living here on the island ten years later. It's going to be a good year. He can feel it. A year of new beginnings. </p>
<p>“Nowhere else I’d rather be right now. I can stick it out in this recliner chair for one night.”</p>
<p>“No I mean thank you for staying with me through the last ten years. I know it hasn’t been easy. You could’ve quit at anytime.”</p>
<p>Scott looks over Lane in his hospital bed, “Hey your problems are my problems. I feel like I should be saying that to you. You can have any guy you could possibly want. I’ve seen the guys at clubs fall all over you. Yet you choose me.”</p>
<p>“I chose you for your heart, what's on the inside, not because no other man would ever understand me being a SEAL and all. Okay that is part of it. Our similarities outweigh our differences though. Our differences are what makes us, us makes us just click. We’re the perfect missing pieces to each others puzzles. We just fit. Don’t try thinking too hard on it.”</p>
<p>Scott huffs in his recliner, “Huh I never thought of it like that before.” </p>
<p>“Go to sleep it's late.” Lane tells him gently before he knows it they’re both off into dreamland thinking about what their future and what the next year holds for them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0900 Hours. 16 January 2020 - Wednesday. TAMC - Surgical Ward - Lane’s Room. Moanalua. </b>
</p>
<p>Lane wakes up and Scott’s not there. Did he dream about the conversation he had last night? Maybe he really wasn’t enough for him. Maybe he really didn’t love him like so many others in life had said. He had too much baggage he had kids that’s usually the first thing that made guys run if Lane ever got past the second date with them. Who wants to be tied down to a guy who has five kids and a had wife, not a husband or a boyfriend. He’d bedded down with a woman for years out of his own fear and insecurity about his sexuality. He still wouldn’t change his life path for anything. </p>
<p>The five kids he has are five perfect things in his life. He knows there’s no such thing as perfect especially when it comes to kids he knows that. What he means is they won’t leave him, they need him. Even Logan came back from college last year and he actually withdrew from the college to stay back on the island and help him out. What if Scott’s realized he can really get by on his own, he’s a very adaptive and innovative guy. He can make his life work, he can....</p>
<p>“Hey Goldilocks I brought your favor- hey what’s wrong?” Scott comes over to Lane’s right side seeing him distressed. Which is freaking him out Lane’s in all the years he’s known the man isn’t one to freak out unnecessarily. Unless it involves one of two things, his or....oh oh boy, we really are meant for each, well at least we can be emotional saps together. </p>
<p>“I’m not leaving you Lane. I’m afraid you're stuck with me now.” Scott laughs and tries to joke. </p>
<p>“M’not stuck with you you’re not a consolation prize.” Lane mumbles and absently wipes at his   eyes. </p>
<p>“We’re a mess aren’t we? Aren’t we Jax me and Laney here? I just went home for a bit to change,  grab some new clothes for you and drop off Jax’s bag. I also stopped by Jeff’s bakery and got you those raspberry macadamia nut pastries you like.” Scott holds up the bag in his left hand. </p>
<p>Lanes’ face turns down in a frown and he’s clenching his right fist. “Thanks but I don’t want’em”</p>
<p>“What but you....wait wait are you jealous? Aw Laney, that's cute. I only went there to get pastries. That’s it, it's been seven and half months since I’ve seen him. Yes he was shocked to see me up and about considering where and when he left the hospital all those months ago. There’s nothing between us, I pulled him aside and told him so. Plus I think seeing me like this, he figures I’m too much of a hassle. More than what he wants.”</p>
<p>“Good, because the only one that’ll be doing any handling of you is me.” Lane growls from the back of his throat. </p>
<p>“Okay I’m perfectly happy with that. He and I never would have worked out even if the last seven months hadn’t happened.” Scott trashes the pastries, dumping them in the nearby trash can. He knows it's a waste but one day of him not being a ‘kind young man’ as the old lady down in the lobby called him won’t hurt.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lane is discharged from Tripler an hour later at 1000 hours, sitting in the back of Steve’s Silverado, Danny driving and Scott calling shotgun. “So when are you two going to tell everyone officially?” Danny asks eyes completely on the road like a responsible driver he is. </p>
<p>Lane blushes in the rearview mirror remembering what happened on the beach Christmas day. Scott smiles this sweet smile he can’t get off of his face. He’s smiled more in the last few weeks than he’s smiled in the last two months. </p>
<p>“Well we thought we’d tell the misuses' first, just to make it clear and so everyone’s on an even playing field so to speak. Than we’d tell the kids. I’m pretty sure the boys all know, but Lane’s kids don’t. Than we’d tell all the extended Ohana. You think you keep your loud muth shut for a hours?” Scott asks, smiling. Danny makes the miming zipping his mouth closed gesture. </p>
<p>“Mr. Prince Charming back there wasn’t exactly subtle on the beach at Christmas with that dip as he caught you. I was half expecting you would kiss right there.” Danny comments. </p>
<p>“Oh we thought about it.” Lane admits finding his voice again. Scott’s lips were just as he remembered them eight years during that undercover assignment they had. It was very tempting on Lane’s part that day. “We didn’t want to get arrested by you two for lewd acts in a public space.” </p>
<p>“You’re all animals the lot of you. It’s gotta be some ingrained DNA thing. I will never do anything on a beach that’s meant for the bedroom.” Danny shakes his head as he pulls in Scott’s driveway some twenty five minutes later. </p>
<p>“Where’s the fun in that Danny?” Lane asks a comical grin on his face. </p>
<p>“Sand, sand everywhere think about that for a minute.” Danny cuts off the ignition to the truck. </p>
<p>Lane smirks, “I don’t see a problem.” </p>
<p>“You, I'm not talking to you anymore. I thought you were the sensible one.” </p>
<p>Scott quickly distracts the blonde detective before he can begin that familiar rant Scott’s heard a thousand times. “Thanks for the ride Danny. Would you tell Steve if he wants family dinner tonight it's going to have to be some sort of takeout. Brooke’s working late, and I haven’t exactly been able to meal prep.” </p>
<p>“No worries, I’ll talk to Grace and Nahele to see what they want to do.” Danny replies. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah how’s Nahele liking his apartment?” Scott asks remembering the young man that Steve took under his wing had moved back to the island two months ago. Around the time their mom died. Aside from Jake and Will and Grace’s friend Lucy Grace was also really close to Nahele. Even though he was three years older than her. Nahele was a good kid a lot smarter than he gave himself credit for. </p>
<p>“Nahele’s loving it. Especially since it’s all paid for. He first refused and wanted to pay rent you know like a normal young adult, but that brother of yours refused to him. He said it was the least he could do.” Danny answers. “Grace is loving it. It’s a place where she and her friends can hang out. That isn’t another friend's house that has parents in it.” </p>
<p>“Well hey Danny you know Grace is going to have to go off to college someday too you know. Just think of this as a sort of pratice run. I mean it’s not like she's staying overnight there. She comes home.” </p>
<p>“I know, I know it’s just hard you know letting them go watching them grow up.” </p>
<p>“I think I know a little something about that. I got a letter from Jake the other day saying he misses my cooking, but he’ll survive. He’s only got two more weeks left of boot camp. I can’t believe it’s gone by so fast already.” </p>
<p>“I bet he does. Chow hall food is so, so. Glad I never have to eat any of that again. MRE’s are fine but boot camp chow oh no, thank you. Speaking of food, what's for dinner?” Lane asks. </p>
<p><em> Oh right nice redirection Lane thanks. </em>“I’m fine with anything as long as I can eat it with one hand or a fork.” Scott points out. </p>
<p>“Noted, what about you Lane any requests?” Danny asks as he drops off Lane's duffel by the couch. </p>
<p>Lane levers himself down onto the couch slowly. “Nope. I’m good with whatever everyone else wants. Oh could you pick up some moose tracks ice cream though Scott’s all out.” </p>
<p>“Sure I’ll pick some up with whatever we decide for dinner.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Danny I appreciate it, now can you leave so I throttle blondie over here. That was <em> my </em>ice cream you thief.” </p>
<p>Danny eyes Scott holding a pillow and wisely backs up towards the door. “No Danny, you can’t leave, don't leave me I’m injured.” Lane exclaims looking to the other blonde for help.</p>
<p>“You brought this on yourself. You know not to mess with that man’s ice cream.” Danny tells Lane as he leaves the house to the shouts and half veiled threats of his brother in law. </p>
<p><em> Those two are perfect for each other. </em> Danny thinks as he gets back in the truck and drives away back to Five-0. </p>
<p>Back inside Scott’s house, Scott puts the pillow back down and starts laughing. “Oh that was too easy. Your face, you thought I was actually going to hit you. I’m not that cruel.” </p>
<p>Lane harrumphs and leans back onto the soft cushions of the couch. He liked Scott’s couch better than his own at his house; it was more comfortable and perfect for napping. “I love your couch.” </p>
<p>“Oh you love my couch but not me.” Scott asks a stupid smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Okay maybe I love you a little bit too.” Lane lets out a blissful moan as he sinks into the couch. </p>
<p>“Should I leave you two alone or...?” Scott asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Lane thinks for a minute watching Jax go over to his dog bed, clearly he thinks it's nap time too. “No, stay snuggle with me?” </p>
<p>“Like you read my mind.” The two get as comfortable as they can on the couch, careful not to jostle each other's injured bodies and promptly drift off to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1500 Hours. 16 January 2020 - Wednesday - Late Afternoon. McGarrett Residence. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>Lane and Scott had spent a lazy morning and the latter half of the afternoon just dozing and watching crappy reality TV shows that Lane was obsessed with <em> Real Housewives of Orange County </em>is his current show of choice. “You know half that stuff is scripted right even though it’s ‘reality’ tv.” Scott makes air quotes around reality. </p>
<p>“Not the point it’s still hilarious. And gives me a good laugh.” </p>
<p>“You’re a masochist, you have cracked ribs remember.” </p>
<p>“Oh I know I’ll be feeling this later, but I don’t care.” </p>
<p>Scott gets up from the couch putting Lane’s sock clad feet back on the couch and grabbing Jax’s leash. “Come on Jax let’s go walkies. Leave Mr. Real Housewives of the OC, to himself.” Jax all but jumps up out of his bed at the mention of walkies he loves going on walks and sniffing all the flowers and the trees and all other manner of fun things. </p>
<p>Scott goes to the kitchen real quick to grab a few black poop bags and stuff them in his cargo shorts pocket. Lane’s so engrossed in his show he doesn’t even register the door closing behind Scott and Jax. </p>
<p>Lane looks up from the couch five minutes to find Scott and Jax gone. “Damn I wanted him to pick me up some Fritos and veggie chips.” </p>
<p>It’s an hour and forty six minutes later, when Scott walks back into the house with Jax laughing and waving to someone behind him. “Thanks for the ride and pit stop.” Scott calls out and than shuts his front door. </p>
<p>“There you are, finally I’m starving. I’ll just wither away over here.” Lane moans and flops back and the couch and regrets it because of his ribs. </p>
<p>Scott shakes his head at his dramatic boyfriend. “Would you relax? I got your snacks. Sorry I took so long I ran into Drew and Dodger at the dog park. Our walk turned into an impromptu doggie playdate.” </p>
<p>“Oh okay you’re forgiven then. Good time?” </p>
<p>“Mmhm we’ve set it up in our calendars now. It’s a good time actually since Drew doesn’t have work on Wednesdays.” </p>
<p>“Drew who? Oh the HPD dispatcher Drew. Your friend Drew?” </p>
<p>Scott sighs over by the kitchen counter refilling Jax’s water dish. “Yes Lane that Drew I only know one. And he’s married. And for that matter so am I. He's just a friend. I can have those you know.” </p>
<p>“I know that. I just...” </p>
<p>Scott puts Jax’s water bowl down for him, giving him a quick pet on the head and walking over to the couch where Lane is sitting up now. “I’m yours Lane, I have only eyes for you Jeff knows that Drew knows that. I’m yours and I’m going to keep reminding you that however many times it takes. I’m not going to be douche and dump you for someone better. There is no one better than you?” </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes absolutely now stop pouting and your damn hoops Fritos. Three stores, Sully three stores I had to have Drew drive me to, to find those things.” </p>
<p>“You’re the best.” </p>
<p>“I know I am. Oh I also stopped off at the post office to post Jake’s letter that’s why I was longer than normal. Giving him an update on the family and all that’s going on back here. He very much approves of us being together, by the way.” </p>
<p>“I should think so I think he knew before we did. That’s one smart kid you have there. Come on up off the couch. We’re face timing TJ in fifteen. Call down the boys?”</p>
<p>Scott does not get off the couch instead he leans his head back over the arm of the couch towards the stairs and yells, “Boys!!! Come on down we’re face timing TJ.” </p>
<p>There are various affirmations of acknowledgement from upstairs and than Wyatt, Cooper and David are walking down the stairs to join their Dad, Lane and Jax on the couch. </p>
<p>Lane has a fond look on his face, as they all get settled. Yes this is right, he made the right choice by taking that leap of faith that day out in the backyard. After all you miss hundred percent of the shots you don’t take. At least that’s what his old high school basketball coach told him. The older man was right. If he hadn’t taken that chance he may not be sitting here right now. Or, okay maybe he would, but he wouldn’t have the knowledge of the fact that he and Scott are in a relationship.</p>
<p>Face timing TJ goes as well as they could have expected TJ is ecstatic at the announcement as are his other younger brothers. The conversation has to be cut short though because Tristan has a class he needs to get too in thirty minutes on the other side of campus. If he didn’t leave right than he’d be late. </p>
<p>“Bye TJ be good, learn something.” </p>
<p>TJ waves goodbye across the screen and then Scott hits the big red end call button on his laptop. </p>
<p>“Okay you three can go now. I know what a bother it is to be around your old man. Go do whatever it is you kids do.” Scott smiles at his three sons and shoes them away. </p>
<p>Dinner later that night is a simple affair of Raising Cane’s chicken strips and or sandwiches with fries and coleslaw. Not the healthiest of meals. But that's what Lane decided he wanted and he and Scott shared the caniac combo. Scott had to admit those chicken strips were pretty darn good. Joanie and Charlie had kids meals with chicken fingers and the other adults had varying chicken dishes. Danny of course not being able to say no to his daughter made that extra run to one of her favorite vegetarian option take out places.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After dinner everyone migrated outside for a little tiki torch tight game of football, well the kids all did on the large grassy area near the pool. Eddie and Jax are sitting off the to side off the grass playing doggie referee chasing after the ball anytime it lands on the ground. It was actually beig enough space where Scott could put up soccer goals on either end and play soccer with the boys when they were younger. Mary and Scott are watching the kids play while Lane, Danny and Steve are talking and laughing over by the bar drinks in hand. </p>
<p>“You can’t stop looking can you?” Mary asks her older brother. </p>
<p>“Huh, what’d you mean?”</p>
<p>“At your man. You’ve got this look on your face. I’ve seen it before with Danny and Steve when they finally got together.” </p>
<p>“I can’t help it, I’m just so, happy.” </p>
<p>Mare looks over the guys’ way too. “I know you are and that’s a good thing not a bad thing. Even though you’re still married you won’t be for much longer right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah we’re telling the boys at the end of the month, and than filing a few days after Cooper’s birthday and then we wait. The judge says it could take up to three weeks to finalize it.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry things didn’t work out for you two bro.” Mary hedges. </p>
<p>“No, don’t be, Brooke and I just aren’t as compatible or in love with each other anymore. It happens sometimes in marriages. She's more into her work and her career and I’m...<em> I’m holding her back apparently. I had no idea she turned down promotions because of me and the boys. </em>“I was never going to give up NCIS, when she wanted me to. The boys saw it coming a mile away apparently, a few years ago. I guess you could say: my actions at Steve and Danny’s wedding were the straw that broke the camels’ back. We’re better off as friends though we both know that now. We have the boys together, and their best interests to think about.” </p>
<p>“That’s....” Mary doesn’t know what to say to that so instead she just wraps her brother in a one armed hug and holds him tight. Scott loves his sister; she's just so emotionally affectionate and not stunned or closed off as he and Steve are. Well Scott outwardly shows emotions now more than he has before, but he had to acquire major brain damage for that to happen. Steve married a man who wears his heart on his sleeve and very outwardly and loudly shows his emotions. Mary had their Aunt Deb to raise her, he and Steve had a military boarding school that tapped down any real emotion. Neither of them got to really emote if you in a healthy way aside from anger and frustration and the Navy was an outlet for that in a way. Their respective partners Danny and Lane are now showing the two of them that it’s okay to have emotions and be vulnerable. Two things neither brother was ever really good at doing or allowing to happen. </p>
<p>As Scott looks back over to the tiki bar where Danny had just punched Steve for some reason and Lane’s laughing his head off, Scott thinks he can’t get enough of that laughter. For all the events in his life he’s gone through he knows Lane has gone through his own troubles in life as well, some he could imagine but doesn’t want to. Instead he resolves right here right now to make Lane laugh more and to not to hold in his own emotions for his sake. It’s not healthy to do that. Scott would give Lane the world if he could, if he could build a fancy time machine he would and take away all his problems or stop bad things from happening. If he could get on a plane right now he would smack some sense into Mr. Sullivan, Lane’s father for how he treated his son when he was younger. </p>
<p>Whatever happens the rest of this year he doesn’t care as long as he gets to share in those experiences with the man he loves, and calls his goofy fashionably inept boyfriend.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 9 is almost a quarter of the way written and I should have it up maybe by Friday if I'm lucky.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Birthdays, birthdays, birthdays and one Navy boot camp graduation, Brooke and Scott are now the proud parents of one US Navy Sailor. Three day excursion in Chicago. Valentine's Day why doesn't this day ever seem to go how the couple's planned it. Brooke and Scott's divorce is finally finalized with a little bump along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All grammatical mistakes and punctuation errors are mine. I've gone over this chapter about five or six times. </p><p>Bit late I know, I said Grace and Jake are the same age. </p><p>I was factoring in Teilor Grubbs age the actor who plays Grace her birthday is October 27 2001. </p><p>Grace’s birthday in canon is June 2002, Grace having been conceived sometime before September 11, 2001. Rachel tells Danny she’s pregnant that day. I think he has a picture of the sonogram or something. </p><p>Anyway long story short I’m switching Grace’s birth year to 2001, and keeping the month the same being in June, her birthdate I’m making up and saying its June 15, 2001 (most popular birth date and month apparently). I’ve said in fic numerous times that Jake sees her as his younger sister and vice versa for Grace seeing him as an older brother. The two were born two weeks apart. Grace being born in New Jersey and Jake being in Coronado California, at a Naval hospital. </p><p>Just wanted to clear up any possible confusion before I get too much further. Grace and Jake both graduate in May of 2019 from their respective schools. Grace in canon would’ve been graduating in Season 10. </p><p>While I’m at it I might as well clear up Charlie’s age isn’t canon either. Charlie in canon was born in the beginning of 2012. In my AU Charlie is born a year later at beginning of 2013. Since Charlie is 6 years old in 2019, which means he’ll turn or has already turned 7 at the beginning of January 2020. </p><p>I’m putting Charlie’s birthday down as January 16, 2013. </p><p>Joan McGarrett I’m adding into this little addendum as well just because her birthday is never clarified at all since she’s the adopted daughter of Mary. Joan is first seen in season 4 episode 7 which airs in November 16, 2013, she's seen as a baby who is a few months old making her birthday probably around August or September of that same year. I’m going to put her birth date down as August 3, 2013. </p><p>So Joanie is 7 months younger than Charlie Williams. Whose birthday is January 16, 2013.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>February is a month full of activity right from the start for Scott and Brooke. Starting with their middle son Cooper’s eighteenth birthday, on the Sunday before Jake’s Navy boot camp graduation. Eighteen’s a big birthday though and both parents make sure to make their son know that and feel just as special his other brothers did when they turned eighteen. The party is a huge success and Cooper’s friends loved the Escape Room idea, and some were going to do it for their own birthdays. February 2, 2002 is a day Scott’ll never forget eighteen years ago his son Cooper Andrew McGarrett was born. That’s all he has of the actual day are just memories and conversations, because Scott wasn’t actually there to witness the birth he’d promised Brooke he would try to get there and he just couldn’t, he was in Afghanistan at the time. Just like he was for Tristan’s birth and Jacob’s birth, in some far off desert hell hole instead of home with his wife and newborn sons. Sometimes he had the worst luck. </p><p>Scott knows that’s something that’ll forever not haunt him but something he will regret in life not being there for the births of his first three sons. Hell he missed the whole first year of Jake’s life. All his firsts. He missed some many things and events with his first three sons that he vowed to not miss so much when his twin boys Wyatt and David were born three years after Cooper, on March 10, 2005. He didn’t because that day was also a very special day for March 10 was also Steve’s birthday. He’d never forgotten his birthday, and his sons had someone really special and cool to spend their birthday with, when they got older. Just like Cooper got to watch his younger siblings grow up just like he and Steve watched Mary grow up. </p><p>Cooper is definitely more Scott wouldn’t say quiet but more reserved than his other four brothers. He’s the thinker of the five of them. The voice of reason he’s always tried to talk the others out of doing stupid and potentially dangerous stuff. He’s a lot like his Uncle Danny in a way always worrying, but also incredibly kind hearted, and compassionate young man. Scott can see his son doing many different things in life and he can’t wait to see what he ends up doing in the future.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2030 Hours. 6 February 2020 - Thursday. Recruit Training Command - Division 8-0-5 Ship 4. Great Lakes, Illinois. </strong>
</p><p>Jake's sitting in his bunk during the limited free time he has before lights out going over the list of a very short list of the four guests. Count them yes, four guests he has coming to his graduation ceremony tomorrow. He had four brothers alone, apparently the limited number of guests for every recruit was a fire safety issue, and the drill hall where the ceremony would be held only held so many people, audience members and recruits alike. </p><p>Jake had done some thinking over the past two weeks, when they’d gotten the notice that they should send out letters and security access forms to their loved ones. His mom and dad were no brainers. They gave him life, were there for him as best they could be, with their jobs when he was younger. He’d admit he was closer to his Dad than he was to his Mom, maybe because he’d lived with him for two and half years solely on his own with his dad parenting him and his two brothers David and Wyatt. Back when his parents wre legally separated. His mom back then only got visitation and vice versa with his Dad and his other two siblings Cooper and Tristan. They’d formed a stronger bond in those two and half years that Jake thinks at least in his heart makes up for his dad missing his first year of life. </p><p>His Dad’s best friend and newly christened boyfriend Lane was also a no brainer. Jake wanted the other man there just as much as he knew Scott would want him there. Without him, Jake fears he would’ve lost his dad many years ago. So he has a lot of gratitude and appreciation for the man, that’s been in his life almost as much as his own Dad. Jake made a mature and heartfelt decision when he chose Lane over his actual Uncle, his Uncle Steve. He’d explained in a long letter to just his Uncle the reason why he wanted Lane there, wishing he could have the both, but regulations were regulations. Those were what the young soon to be sailor was bound by now. The graduation ceremony was going to be live streamed across the country for out of town visitors and guests who just couldn’t make it. Or like him who had too large of a family group to accommodate. </p><p>He knew his Uncle Danny would be holding a watch party at his house tomorrow in the media room that his dad outfitted with a projector. Danny had gotten the time of the graduation for tomorrow morning and would be inviting everyone that wanted to watch this momentous occasion for one of their young Ohana members. </p><p>Speaking of young Ohana members, his best friend Grace Williams was his last and final guest he invited to his graduation tomorrow. He’d written to his girlfriend Kanani and explained himself he thought he should. She’d written saying she understood the conneciton that he and Grace shared. It’s like she’s his sister he’d never had. When he couldn’t talk to his mom or didn’t want to for whatever reason and before he even got a girlfriend his only ‘girl’ friend was Grace. They’d been through a lot together in the last ten years they’d known each other. Meeting at the tender age of eight years old, a Kuikui High football game. It’s also the same day Grace met the man she called Uncle Steve who she now calls Dad, and sometimes still Uncle Steve. There were shared experiences, literal shared experiences that he and Grace had that he and Kanani wouldn’t have. </p><p>From shared fear and worry about having dads’ in law enforcement or government service to shared annoyance at having younger brothers no matter how much younger. There were just some things that Kanani just would never understand and trying to get her to understand just wouldn’t work. </p><p>Jake had been to several of Grace’s cheer competitions and championships as she had been to some of his football games or ROTC drill competitions. He wanted Grace there to support him, just like her dad had supported his Uncle throughout the years. He realized a while ago that that’s just what Williams’ did; they wormed their way into lifes and hearts and never stopped being there for you. Through the good and the bad times. This occasion this accomplishment he’d achieved was definitely one of this moments he wanted his best friend to witness. </p><p>He knew that his dad, mom, Lane, Grace and Jax were here right now; they'd managed to get a message to him through one of Lane’s connections. They were in a hotel not too far from here having flown in early this morning and spent the day acclimatizing to the cold winter weather of Illinois. </p><p>“Prepare to mount racks.” Jake hears his Chief Petty Officer exclaim and gets up from his rack or bed or stands by the foot of his bed. Jake gets into his bed again the bottom bunk, in his PT uniform of yellow NAVY t-shirt and navy blue NAVY PT shorts that’s what they sleep in at boot camp. Jake gets comfortable in his bed interlocking his fingers behind his head. “Sleep.” his Chief Petty Officer says. </p><p>“Ah sleep chief.” Jake echoes back to the man in uniform in surround sound perfect unison with the other 87 guys of his division. The lights are turned off by one of the other division commanders in the barracks and Jake’s last thought before he drifts off to sleep is how great a day tomorrow is going to be.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>0920 Hours. 7 February 2020 - Friday. Midway Ceremonial Drill Hall. RTC Great Lakes, Illinois. </b>
</p><p>The garage doors opening to the drill hall were the first sounds that Scott hears as he’s sitting in the second to bottom row of bleachers. The music starts playing and the first of the fourteen training divisions is led in by their division commander in perfect formation. Brooke, Lane, Scott and Grace are only looking and waiting for one particular division to be called out. </p><p>“Uncle Scott what division did you say Jake was in again?” Grace asks as she’s sitting on her Uncle’s left side and her aunt sitting on her left. Jax is at his feet sitting with his head on his paws. Lane is sitting to Scott’s right. </p><p>Scott turns away from the proceedings in front of him as Division zero seven two is called out. “Division eight zero five. One of the three Naval Special Warfare divisions in Jake’s training group.” Scott reminds Grace. </p><p>“Okay so since they’re going in numerical order Jake’ll come in, third to last division right?” </p><p>“That’s right you know Jake’s division is one division off from the division your Uncle and I were in. We were division eight zero four, that year back in ‘95. Man that seems like such a long time ago.” Lane remarks. </p><p>“That’s cuz’ it was Sully. Makes you feel old doesn’t it?” Scott asks as division zero seven four is called. </p><p>Even over the cheers and the clapping and wolf whistling from all the humans Jax is lying perfectly still almost content even on the floor in front of his partners’ feet. Scott is so going to give Jax the biggest raw hide bone he can find after this as a treat. This is a big event for Jax a big occasion bigger than the pumpkin patch or trick or treating and Jax is handling it quite well. Here Scott feared he’d have to take Jax out because the noise was too much. But Jax hasn’t so much as twitched his ears at a baby’s cry’s from the back row. </p><p>The four of them apparently aren’t the only ones coming from the state of Hawaii after all. When the state flags had been presented mere moments ago, there was a semi decent crowd up and to Scott’s right that made a whole helluva lot of noise. That wasn’t even including their own noise they were making to show their appreciation of their home state. </p><p>Finally for what seemed like forever to Scott, “Division Eight Zero Five.” the announcer calls out Jake’s division. The front stands erupt into applause, cheers, clapping and even wolf whistles. The new graduated sailors were all in their dress blues that were actually black with their winter weather pea coats on. It was a serious weather change from that of a bearable 77 degrees and slightly chilly to the wholly crap there’s snow on the ground I’m freezing again, weather of Illinois. </p><p>“Today’s graduating performing unit, Division nine one one. Ladies and gentlemen you may be seated thank you.” The announcer tells the audience. </p><p>Grace was absolutely amazed at how the new sailors at Jake looked, in his uniform. Grace was able to spot him easily enough he was out in front for some reason right at the head of the formation. She wanted to ask her Uncle why that was but she was sure she’d find out soon enough. </p><p>“May I have your attention please.” The announcer asks, bringing everyone’s attention back to that voice that’s someone off to the right Grace thinks of their position. “For the remainder of the review no one will be able to pass in front of the review stand. And we ask this as a courtesy to our reviewing officers. Photography is certainly encouraged, but we ask that you remain seated and off the drill deck.” </p><p>Grace and her aunt both have their phones out Grace is taking pictures and it seems like her aunt is videoing the whole ceremony. By the way the older woman is holding her phone steadily in her hands. </p><p>“Please draw your attention to the unit position at the center of the deck. There is the review commander and staff. The review commander is responsible for conducting the graduation ceremony.” The announcer informed the audience of the three sailors standing in the center of the drill hall, by few feet away from two sets of doors. </p><p>“Each division has a recruit chief petty officer, a senior recruit who supervises the divisional staff positions and leads the division in the absence of their division commanders. Now ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce the graduating divisions and their division commanders and recruit chief petty officers...as I introduce each recruit chief petty officer their flag of their home state will also be raised. Please hold all applause throughout....</p><p>Grace can see her uncle is practically vibrating with excitement, yet no one else would know it but her the two other adults she’s with. He’s in uniform after all his dress blues he has to maintain a certain level of military bearing and decorum. No matter how happy he is and wants to shout and scream with joy until he’s blue in the face and hoarse from screaming so much. </p><p>Finally the announcer gets to the twelfth division, Jake’s division. “Division Eight Zero Five commanded by Chief Petty Officer Thomas Jansson, Petty Officer First Class George Stevenson, Petty Officer Second Class Frank Murphy, and their recruit chief petty officer, Jacob McGarrett from Honolulu, Hawaii.” </p><p>The Hawaii state flag is raised briefly and Grace see’s the barest hint of a smile on Jake’s face. That explains why he was in the front of the formation. He was a leader of the division. Grace looks briefly over her uncle as she sees that his face is the air of calm, cool, professionalism. Though the nails she can clearly see her Uncle digging into his own hands, probably leaving little half moon circles tell a different story. The pain feels good to Scott in a way it’s distracting him so he can focus and stop himself applauding and showing how happy he is. </p><p>He keeps his military bearing throughout the whole rest of the ceremony. He never remembered it being this long when he, Brandon and Lane graduated back in ‘95. It was all worth it though to be sitting here and watching his son achieve something he’s wanted to do since he was a little five year kid. He’d only get to witness something like this once after all. It really was a once in a lifetime experience. </p><p>It’s nearing the end of the ceremony now, Scott knows because colors or the flags have just been presented. </p><p>“Will everyone please rise?” </p><p>Everyone gets up from their seats and most civilians place their hands over their hearts and Scott salutes as the flags pass his session as he’s in his Dress Blues as well and is protocol. Lane is wearing his PROUD NAVY UNCLE sweatshirt that is a light navy blue in color. Brooke is wearing a similar sweatshirt except the wording says ‘PROUD NAVY MOM’ on it. Today Brooke isn’t just a soldier and an officer in the US Army today she became a Navy Mom. She can call herself a Navy Mom now and that’s something she’ll forever cherish. She’s already bought decals for both her and Scott vehicles with respective titles on them of course. They both may have gone a little overboard in that department. What can they say they were beyond words how proud they were of their Jake a roo. Nothing else mattered right now, not the fact that Brooke spent her birthday yesterday on a plane, or their divorce being filed and finalized soon, none of that mattered. Right now they were here together as a united front for their son. </p><p>Scott’s also got a PROUD NAVY DAD shirt to wear later after the ceremony is over. He’s also got a PROUD NAVY Dad sweatshirt that reads ‘Some people never meet their heroes. I raised mine’ Proud Navy Dad’ that he’ll change into when they get back to their hotel. Jake may have to stay in uniform, but Scott doesn’t have to after the ceremony. His days of having to do things the Navy way are few and far between these days. Now he can just relax and enjoy being a proud Navy Dad. </p><p>“The Sailor’s Creed!” The announcer remarks loudly over the microphone. Lane starts reciting the creed knowing Scott’ll follow in recitation no matter what. It’s what a sailor does is it’s the creed is recited within their hearing distance. </p><p>The drill hall erupts into an echoing recitation of the sailor’s creed. </p><p>“I am a United States Sailor.</p><p>I will support and defend the constitution of the United States of America and I will obey the orders of those appointed over me.</p><p> I represent the fighting spirit of the Navy and those who have gone before me to defend freedom and democracy around the world. I proudly serve my country’s Navy combat team with Honor, Courage, and Comittment. </p><p>I am committed to excellence and the fair treatment of all.” </p><p>Scott winks once at Grace, before exclaiming, “Hooyah Navy!!” at the top of his lungs alongside Lane. </p><p>The Anchor’s Aweigh the Navy’s fight song is sung and Scott has a very well tuned inkling that several thousands of miles away his brother in law is totally ribbing Steve for humming the Navy’s fight song under his breath at the watch party currently being held for Jake back home. </p><p>“I would also like to welcome all our veterans, please stand.” Grace looks to her Uncle and to her Uncle’s partner and claps along with everyone else as they and all the other veterans stand to be recognized. </p><p>“Welcome family and friends who have come here today to share in this significant milestone with our newest sailors the men and women of recruit training command are dedicated to providing the United States Navy basically trained, physically fit, sharply disciplined sailors like those you see before you. And others like them serve as the bedrock of our Navy as combat ready and they enable us to keep our Nation secure. Having completed 8 weeks of demanding recruit training. They have earned the right to wear the uniform recognized as a symbol of freedom. This training group is ready to graduate and serve in the world’s finest Navy.”</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen I present to you 992 newest and sharpest sailors in the United States Navy.”</p><p>The applause is almost deafening yet again throughout the drill hall as the newest sailors are applauded by their families, and friends in the audience before them. </p><p>Jake’s division is awarded the Battle Efficiency award, because they excelled in all five categories of training in which they were tested on in the last eight weeks. </p><p><em> Huh like father like son atta boy Jake. </em>Jake’s division is a NSW division Scott’s not surprised that they get top marks in all areas. 800 divisions were pushed just that much harder and held to a higher standard than other Navy recruits when they walked through those doors. They are SEAL and SWCC candidates, EOD, Navy Diver and Aviation rescue swimmer candidates after all. Scott’s just curious to know which five ratings Jake chose back in May last year when he went to the Navy recruiter to enlist, and sign a contract for the next four or six years. </p><p>“Please remain seated until your graduates have been placed on liberty.” The announcer remarks. </p><p>“Please join me in one more round of appreciation for the musicians of Navy band Great Lakes.”</p><p>“Midway ceremonial drill hall will be closing at the conclusion of today’s graduation. Please check the areas around you and that you have all your possessions. And as a reminder to all graduating sailors ensure that you are in proper uniform of the day prior to exiting the drill hall. And to each and everyone of you thank you for joining us, on this most memorable of Navy days, and without further delay...” <em> Here it comes I’m seconds away from being dismissed. </em>“Now hear this now hear this Liberty call liberty call. Follow out.” The announcer gives in last order to the new sailors on the drill deck. </p><p><em> Best words I’ve heard all morning </em> Jake thinks to himself as he’s been up since 0430. </p><p><em> Finally. I’m free. I get to see dad and mom and Grace and Uncle Lane. I did it, I really did it. I completed Navy recruit training. </em> Jake thinks to himself as he stands around his new friends and shipmates. </p><p>Some of them he knows he’ll for sure be seeing at BUD/S prep school. The prep school he goes to before he enters BUD/S, or SEAL training in Coronado. Those that are also SEAL candidates under the SEAL contract they signed. He’ll be seeing those guys in BUD/S prep school, and then again in BUD/S maybe if they get put in the same class. Others he knows will be going to other advanced training programs or A-schools around the country. From EOD sailors to aviation rescue swimmers in Pensacola, Florida, he’ll see them again out in the fleet someday. He’s made some lifelong friends here in the last eight weeks he knows he’s made bonds that’ll last a lifetime. </p><p>The next few minutes is like organized chaos. It seems to Brooke in order to find her son. Everyone and their grandma just kind of bum rushes the drill deck and runs or walks toward the general direction of where their son or daughter’s division was neatly formed mere seconds ago. That’s the one thing she’s got to give the Army props for, a more civilized as Danny would say way to release the newly graduated soldiers. She remembers her own Army basic combat training graduation like it was yesterday. No doubt Scott and Lane are feeling the same way even more nostalgic then she is because they stood right where Jake stood a mere okay a long ass time ago, 25 years ago to be exact is a long time. A lot has happened since they were all eighteen. They being Scott, Lane and Brandon. </p><p>Brooke knows that her soon to be husband went to the Army and Navy Academy in Carlsbad, California and that’s where he met Brandon, his childhood best friend. She hadn’t known that all three of them had gone through boot camp together, she only found that out recently last year. Scott always talked about his Team guys days he never talked about his ANA days or his earlier Navy boot camp days leading up to him earning the title of United States Sailor and than later on the coveted title and trident of a Navy SEAL. He kept those stories and memories close to the vest. </p><p>She briefly wonders as she walks through the crowd of people in search of her son Jake, what Scott was like at Jake’s age. How his experience was and how it differed from Jake’s twenty five years later in 2020, compared to the mid nineties of 1995. </p><p>Scott is the first to spot Jake in the crowd of other new sailors. The father and son stand a respectful few feet apart now and both salute each other. And as quick as that ended Scott’s hugging his son, his much more muscular only slightly son, he can feel the defined muscles in his son’s back and shoulders as they hug. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you Jacob. I knew you could do it.” Scott says in Jake’s left ear. </p><p>“Me too Dad. I just had that feeling you know. It’s like the Commander said some of us knew about upon arrival would be making it to this day for others it was harder.” </p><p>“I do, I felt the same way some twenty odd years ago, man that makes me sound old.” </p><p>“Not old dad you’re barely forty.” Jake reminds him. “You’re distinguished.” </p><p>“Why thank you Seaman McGarrett.” Scott remarks acknowledging his son’s rank. He knew Jake doing JROTC or Junior Reserve Officers Training Course in high school would pay off. Just like Scott going to ANA, he was able to advance in rank upon graduation. </p><p>“Your welcome Master Chief McGarrett.” Jake’s smile is wide and bright and a hint of pride showing on his face. </p><p>“What no love for your uncle I was a Chief to you know.” Lane comments as he embraces the young sailor in front of him. </p><p>“Thank you for coming to Senior Chief Sullivan. I love the sweatshirts by the way you guys.” Jake remarks seeing his mom and Grace’s sweatshirts that say Proud Navy Mom and Best Friend respectively. As Grace turns around after hugging him Jake sees what the back of the sweatshirt says, ‘DON’T MESS WITH ME! My Best Friend is a Sailor’ “That’s right Grace you gotta a triple threat now in me, my Dad and Uncle Steve...” </p><p>“Ahem.” Lane clears his throat. </p><p>“Oh sorry Grace, quadruple threat with me, my Dad, Uncle Steve and Uncle Lane.” </p><p>“That’s better.” Lane remarks. “Proud of you kid, because youR dad can’t say this because he’s in uniform so I’ll say it for him. You totally kicked boot camp’s ass.” </p><p>“I couldn’t have done that without my new friends and shipmates Lane.” </p><p>“Too right you couldn’t’ve McGarrett.” A hispanic looking eighteen year remarks in passing to Jake and Jake grins at his rack mate, Seaman Apprentice Luis Cardena.</p><p>“Friend of yours honey?” Brooke asks. </p><p>“Yes Mom, my rack mate actually he’s from East LA, so we both kind of got culture shock in different ways. He’s a good guy, really funny too. Oh the stories I could tell you all. Unfortunately I don’t have time.” </p><p>“You have to go already?” Grace asks a sad look on her face. </p><p>“I do. I’m on the Navy’s time now. I’m sure Dad’s got all sorts of interesting places to see set out for you in Chicago takes loads of pictures for me, Grace Face.” </p><p>“I will Jake I promise.” Grace gives her best friend of the last ten years a hug, before stepping back and wiping her eyes with a tissue. </p><p>“When do you leave?” Lane asks. </p><p>“Right now there’s a bus waiting to ship those of us who have our continuing training at Great Lakes over to TSC.” </p><p>“Training Support Center.” Scott supplies at Brooke’s and Grace’s confused faces. Ah acronyms aren’t they wonderful. </p><p>“It’s where my next phase of training is going to take place for the next eight weeks.” Jake tells them. </p><p>“Well we better get you your stuff and get you over to the rally point before you get in trouble.” Brooke advises. “Don’t want you being late or missing the bus.” With that the four of them with their newly minted sailor Jake McGarrett head out of the drill hall into the cold morning air of Illinois. </p><p>Saying goodbye this time to Jake is slightly easier for those he leaves behind on the pavement as the bus pulls away. Knowing that he’ll be safe here and far far away from seeing any combat anytime soon. Even if he did take the SEAL Challenge program and enlist with a SEAL contract. That’s right Jacob Dean McGarrett enlisted with a SEAL contract. Could any of the four standing on the pavement be any less surprised. It’s what Jake’s wanted to be ever since he was five years old, and he played SEALs and bad guys in the backyard at Naval Air Base Coronado with Lane’s oldest son Logan and the Montgomery boys. </p><p>The last they see of Jake is his smiling face as he waves out the window and the bus drives down the road towards Jake’s next step in his journey to being a U.S. Navy SEAL. </p><p>Grace, her aunt and uncle, Lane and Jax spend the next three days exploring Chicago. Seeing all the sights they could, and even trying out a few recommended places from Lou and Will Grover. Scott doesn’t even try the deep dish pizza on their last night in town before they hop a plane back on principle. He knows he’ll get an earful from Danny if he does about trying to corrupt hsi precious daughter into eating deep dish Chicago pizza. Grace is on her own on that one, she did it all by hersaelf no influencing from Scott at all. That’s okay Scott’ll try deep dish another time, he’s got friends in Chicago too he’ll have to come back here again someday when he’s got more time to really explore. Maybe catch up with a few old friends.</p><p>Of course just like when Scott and Lane were in D.C. they have to do a souvenir shop for their kids back home. Souvenirs bought and packed up in respective suitcases the quartet are all ready to head back home to Honolulu that next Tuesday morning. Grace has had a grand time exploring and seeing the sights of Chicago. She's definitely coming back here with Will one day so he can show her all the really good places. These last three days after Jake’s boot camp graduation have been three of the most memorable days in her life to date. Some of those photos were sent to Jake’s phone, other’s will be going in her own personal Grace Williams’ Travel Adventures Scrapbook back home. She’d started it back in third grade when she was eight and had first moved to Hawaii, a place she now calls home. It’s full of pictures of the places she has been but also surrounded by the people that had brought her to those places. Danno, her mom, Uncle Steve, Uncle Scott, even Stan is included in that scrapbook here and there. </p><p>Leaving early that Tuesday morning is harder than they all expected, knowing that they’re leaving Jake behind. They know he’s going to be well taken care of here by the Navy at TSC Great Lakes. One birds’ flown the nest two more to go in the coming year or two. David and Wyatt are a bit further on down the line, they’re still younger and Brooke and Scott don’t have to worry too much about them yet.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>14 February 2020 - Friday Valentine’s Day - McGarrett Residence - Ewa Beach.  </b>
</p><p>It’s been a week since Jake’s boot camp graduation and love is in the air on the island of Oahu. TGIF (thank god it’s Friday) is also a theme of today as well. Scott is thoroughly thankful this day of celebrating love falls on a Friday. It’s been a good week, but a tough week, training SEALs in deployable tactics in the pool and on land. He’s got just one more day to go, today, and then he can sleep the rest of the weekend away. </p><p>Scott can’t help but picture each and every one of his students as his son, Jake now. These guys are all two, three at most six years older than Jake right now. They're still young men. Still there’s a difference from where Jake is right now in the very beginning of his Navy career and looking at his young men and what they’ve seen and done in their short lives as sailors and SEALs already. Scott can’t help but look into what could possibly be Jake’s future as a SEAL. He hopes and prays to all the Gods out there that Jake doesn’t witness or experience half the shit he himself went through with the Teams. </p><p>“You’re thinking too loud again.” Lane comments sleepily as he rolls over to his right and comes face to face with the tattooed torso of his shirtless hunky boyfriend. Lane didn’t know he had a tattoo fetish until he started looking at Scott in that way one looks at a lover. Each of his tattoos tell a story just like the scars on Scott’s body. The tattoos are nicer permanent reminders of happier times, some of them at least. </p><p>“Sorry did I wake you?” Scott whispers back. </p><p>“No, I know you and when you're thinking about stuff. You want to talk about it?” Lane asks as he sits up and rests his back on the pillows and headboard. </p><p>“No, I’m good thanks.” Scott yawns and scrubs at his eyes with the back of his right hand. Glad he can do that now, he got released from that collarbone sling contraption a few days before Jake’s graduation. He’s still got PT sessions to go to for a few weeks, but than his shoulder will be all good as new. Thanks to the two plates and elven screws in his right shoulder now. </p><p>“Make me coffee will you?” Lane asks sweetly as he watches Scott put on his new leg he got with a Navy SEAL veteran design on it. It’s pretty badass, when he showed it off to him and Steve the day he got it two days before he and Scott left for Chicago. </p><p>“Only cuz’ you asked so nicely. You going to be okay, while I go into work for a few hours? I'll come straight back if you call.” </p><p>“I’ll be okay you go teach those SEAL guys what’s what.”</p><p>It’s a couple of hours how much could he really get into a few hours, he’s had cracked ribs and been shot  numerous times before. He knows what to do and what not to do. What his limitations are in what he can do in his daily routine. He’ll be fine for a couple hours he’s left to his own devices he can handle himself. </p><p>Scott goes about his morning routine, feeding Jax, himself, taking his pills he’s got anti rejection meds, his anti epileptic meds. He’s got about ten different pills he’s got to take every single day and that’s including pain medication whenever he has a flare up in his shoulder. He feels like he’s taking half a pharmacy’s worth of drugs sometimes, if it keeps him healthy he’ll take whatever the doctors’ give him. </p><p>An hour later at 0700 hours, Havika pulls up into the McGarrett driveway. “Morning Scott good day?” </p><p>“Great start he doesn’t suspect a thing. Thanks for driving me today.” Scott thanks his younger friend. “How’re the kids today?” </p><p>“Good, Lili’s got a crush on a boy she thinks I don’t know about. They’re going on a movie group date with friends tonight. Kale’s out with his friends doing some anti valentine’s day thing tonight. And the younger boys are vetoing the holiday all together and don't see the point of the day yet.” </p><p>“What about you, brah anyone special in Havika land?” Havika sighs none too dramatically. “I take it that as a no then. Hey it’s perfectly okay to be single. I know days like today can suck if you don’t have someone.” </p><p>Steve himself never really liked Valentine’s day until he and Danny actually got together and Steve had a reason to celebrate. With him and Brooke in the twenty two years they’ve been married they’ve probably spent less than half of February 14th’s together, let alone in the same state. That happened even less due to the jobs they had within the Army and Navy respectively, and then NCIS and overseas operations came along. </p><p>The rest of the drive is in comfortable silence. He knew his younger friend had his own issues with intimacy for different reasons. He wasn’t going to bother him when he had his own, worries and plans to work out today. He’s got everything planned out he just needs to put into action. Scott doesn’t care if he spends a hundred bucks on Uber rides today. Lane’s worth it. He’s worth everything, he’s going to show it to him that he’s loved. </p><p>Havika drops Scott and Jax off at Hickham Training pool, and waves as he back ups and heads down the road to the NCIS building. Scott had called his Gutches yesterday and told him he wasn’t coming in today, he had something to take care of. Wade had grinned and asked, “Is that something a certain blonde haired surfer? First Valentine’s jitters? You’ll do fine MJ.” Scott had blushed and thanked Wade for the day off and left the office. MJ was Wade’s nickname for Scott as in McGarrett Junior, not very original but not the worst younger brother nickname he’s had over the years. </p><p>“Ready to help Daddy make it a special day for his boyfriend, hmm Jax?” Scott asks his fur partner. Jax looks up into his partners’ eyes with his big chocolate brown one’s and woofs. “That’s what I thought, let’s go.” Scott pulls out his phone and pulls up his Uber app. </p><p>Scott spends the day not at work like he’d told Lane. A little white lie is nothing between the two of them. He just hopes he doesn’t get suspicious when he doesn’t come home right at 1500 when he normally gets off work. He needs the whole day to make this their first Valentine’s day special. It may not be official like they want yet, but that’s just a formality, that’ll hopefully take care of itself in the next week. </p><p>This is a great surprise or at least Scott hopes it’ll be. Lane looked kind of sad and despondent when he left the house left him alone. Scott really didn’t want to do that, that was the only way he was going to get anything done. If Lane wasn’t trying to snoop and find out what he was up to. He was notorious for that. </p><p>Lane won’t see it coming he definitely won’t he won’t expect what Scott is doing at least especially with both of them still recovering from injuries.</p><hr/><p>Lane knows something’s up with his boyfriend, when he was getting dressed this morning he saw Scott slip a piece of paper in his board shorts pocket, a list of some sort probably a reminder of things he wanted or needed to do if Lane had to guess. If the secret, not so secret yet sweet love notes left throughout the house throughout the week for him to find were also a clue to him. That Scott’s got something up his sleeve for today. Lane can’t help but smile at that. </p><p>It’s a dead giveaway that it’s Scott even though the little love notes aren’t signed at all, the handwriting for one is not anyone else he recognizes. While Scott’s handwriting has gotten remarkably better in the last seven and half months. It’s not like it was before even with Scott’s known dyslexia and acquired dysgraphia. It never would get back to what it was, even with practice it was just something else Scott would have to deal with. </p><p>Hey that’s what computers were for, right and voice to text option on phones. Lane loved Scott just that much more for trying to probably three or four times to make his notes legible. And not look like a toddler just learning to write his name. That’s what makes the notes just that much more special and he’ll cherish the notes forever and always. In fact Lane’s already made a keepsake box and started to put just little things in it that Scott’s given him post his accident. </p><p>Lane knows Scott could’ve taken the easy way out and typed up notes or gotten someone else to write them for him, but that just wouldn't be the same. The fact that Scott took the time out to write the little simple line or two love notes made Lane’s heart swell with love. </p><p><em> God I’m so in love with this man it’s unreal. I can’t wait to see what he has planned for tonight. </em>“I better kick my own butt in gear and do something I can't show up ended handed.” Lane declares aloud to the empty living room of the house. Lane gets up from the couch and heads to the downstairs bedroom too sore to even attempt to climb back up the stairs to their bedroom, which used to just be Lane’s appointed guest room. </p><p>Scott’s first stop of the day was the grocery store to pick up ingredients for tonight's dinner. He’d looked in Lane’s fridge and a sad excuse for a refrigerator right now. Beer, soda, juice, some of the kids favorite after school snack foods that was it. Lane hadn’t been at his house since the beginning of last month when Laurie had come by to change the custody arrangement again to benefit the kids and also himself.</p><hr/><p>After Scott leaves the grocery store and he’s standing outside with his arms laden down with bags and holding Jax’s leash yea he hadn’t thought this out too well. Luckily he’s got an Apple watch and he uses that to raise his wrist to call the last number he’d dialed in his phone. Scott gets a ride from Logan who knows what Scott’s planning to do today.</p><p>“If you need me to help with anything else or pick anything else up I’m just a call away Scott.” Logan gets in his car. </p><p>“Thanks Logan.” Scott waves as he watches the younger blonde drive away. Scott closes the door to Lane’s house and turns back to Jax. “Ready to get started my furry sous chef?” Scott asks Jax as he helps him carry food bags into the kitchen. </p><p>Cooking dinner won’t actually take all that long, but with Scott’s difficulties he made sure to factor in extra time to make sure he can get everything done on time. Scott spends the afternoon after lunch sans nap decorating his boyfriends’ house to look like a tasteful Valentine’s day delight. He even calls Logan to help because there's no way he’s calling anyone else and he’s only slightly embarrassed that he’s calling his boyfriends’ eldest son to help him. </p><p>“I think it’s cute Uncle Scott but not too over the top you know.” Logan says as he helps Scott hang  heart shaped streamers in the open doorway to the kitchen. </p><p>“You think so do you think he’ll like it?” Scott bites his lip as he takes a cursory look through the living room and all the red and pink variations of hearts and decorations around the room. </p><p>“I know he’ll love anything you do for him. Because it came from you from your heart.” Logan replies as he steps back off the short step ladder to survey his work. “Looks good, don’t you think?” </p><p>“I do you’re right it’s not too much. It’s, just right.”</p><p>Logan can see going opening his mouth again probably to thank him for the work he did. He doesn’t need it. He's happy to help the man that makes his dad so happy. “No need for thanks, I’m happy to help. I don’t have anyone special right now, so I’m fine helping you out. You got everything ready that you need for tonight. It looks all good down here.” Logan looks at the red and velvet colored daisy chain steamers he hung up on the stair banisters. </p><p>Scott blushes red, Scott hadn’t told Logan <em> that </em>particular part of the evening he had planned but Logan was a twenty year old young man. He could infer what Scott had planned for tonight. </p><p>“I’m...I’m good in that department.” He was, he bought everything he wanted for that portion of the night earlier in the week. </p><p>“Okay then you’ve got everything all set up. You don’t need more anymore do you?” Scott shakes his head no. “Dad’s a pretty laidback guy you know that, he’s sure to enjoy tonight whatever you have planned. You going to walk back? It's about time you got off work isn’t it?” Logan winks at Scott. </p><p>“Shit you’re right. No would you...” </p><p>“Mind driving you back round to your place not at all. Dad’s probably getting antsy and we don’t want to worry him.” Logan, Scott and Jax leave Lane’s house locking it up behind them. “Oh before I forget I called the rental place you wanted me too, and they’ve got one for you, to your specifications for the night. It’ll show up at your doorstep at 1600, I told them you’ll have the garage open so they can just slip it inside. Payment has already been made for the night.” </p><p>“You’re one awesome kid Logan. Any girl’d be stupid not to go out with you.” Scott says as Logan hits the street and drives back towards Scott’s house. </p><p>“Thanks Uncle Scott, uhm while I have you here. Umm how did you know you wanted to date your wife?”</p><p><em> Okay that’s a question out of left field, but okay? I suppose I can give a crack at this. Who else is he supposed to ah- oh crap. </em> </p><p>“Well dating anyone in general lets’ say girl guy doesn’t matter. If you know someone has a crush on you or you on them. Honestly just ask them really. Say, hi (insert name of your crush here) do you want to go on a date with me? And then pick a place and time to pick them up. If they say no, just tell them that you understand and then walk away. It’s a girl isn’t it?” </p><p>Logan nods minutely keeping focus on the road as he drives down his Uncles’ street. “Okay then tell her you’ve seen her around or you’ve seen her in whatever store it was and ask her out. It’s...it’s not all that hard really if you think about it."</p><p>“I guess you’re right. I guess, I guess I just can’t help but think of the long term you know. What if, what if I end up like my dad. He had commitment issues until he met my mom and then there was the whole oh yeah honey by the way I’m really gay, and into men thing.” </p><p>“Are you?” Scott asks bluntly. </p><p>Logan turns off the ignition in his car as he sits in his Uncle’s driveway. “No. I’m not. There was this girl at my college on the mainland I really liked. And girls in high school thought I was hot. I just don’t want to seem like a...” </p><p>“A...piece of meat to them, Logan let me stop you right there, if they look at you like that they’re probably not right for you. If they only want you for how you look or how they think you’ll...<em> god I really didn’t expect to be having this kind of conversation with my boyfriends’ son, but okay </em> ...perform in the bedroom or...how....” </p><p>“Okay I think I get it now." Logan rushes to caught off the older man. "Thanks then they’re not really for me. I got it. Go for personality and how they are inside. Like you and Dad, you found out what each other was like on the inside personality and all that.” </p><p>“We did, we just...clicked I guess, after I stopped hating him initially. That’s neither here nor there right now you don’t need to hear about that. Not today, <em> not ever </em>Scott thinks. “Thanks if you need any uh other advice maybe try another friend.” </p><p>“Got it, have a good evening later.” Logan replies as he watches Scott and Jax walk up the steps of the house. </p><p>
  <em> I’ll try and just hope I don’t mess anything up. </em>
</p><p>Scott waves to Logan and then turns the knob on the door to his house. “Laney I’m home...” <em> I’ve always wanted to say that </em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>1519 Hours. 14 February 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Living Room. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p><p>Lane’s on the couch right leg propped up on pillows and pillows behind his back. <em> Maybe going for that swim wasn’t such a good idea after all. </em> Lane groans pitifully. Whoever’s driving Scott back needs to hurry the hell up. I need my snuggle bear. <em> Oh my god did I just think that. So glad the boys have scivved off to friends’ today and Brooke’s working.  </em></p><p>The front door opens just as he manages to pull himself up off the couch. Scott walks in Jax already off leash and trots over to the kitchen to his food bowl. “Laney I’m home...what’d you do to yourself now?” Scott asks as he hangs up Jax’s leash on the hook, and makes his way over to the couch and helps Lane sit back down. </p><p>“Pool swimming is a bad idea.” Lane answers. </p><p>“Gee you think where are your pain meds?” Lane points a finger over to the kitchen island. Scott goes over and finds the pill bottle marked LANE SULLIVAN and gets out the required dosage. He brings it back with a purple plastic cup of water. “Anything else you need or want right now?” </p><p>“Just you.” Lane whispers. He feels so stupid he’s probably just ruined Scott’s Valentines’ plans and now he’s going to see how truly pathetic he is. Just like his dad said he was pathetic, worthless, no good. Nobody’d ever love him. </p><p>“Okay, can I go change first?” The look in Lane’s eyes is so sad and desperate looking Scott resigns himself to lying on the couch in his sleeveless shirt and board shorts. It’s not like he actually went to work. He doesn't smell of chlorine, no that’s Lane who obviously hadn’t showered after and just thrown a t-shirt over his swim trunks. </p><p>Scott takes off his leg and sets it aside at the head of the couch and sits down and gets comfortable with Lane next to him. This is why Scott’s glad he invested the money in this kind of chaise lounge couch that has a long chaise like section. Scott scooted up all the way to the cushioned headrest and Lane’s head pillowed in his lap. Jax sitting on the further end of the chaise lounge section of the couch. </p><p>“Comfy?” Scott asks. He gets some sort of content sigh back, “I’ll take that as a yes then. Sleep babe I wake you in an hour.” Before Scott can even set an alarm on his phone he feels the rhythmic rise and fall of his lover’s chest. “Siri set an alarm for one hour please.” </p><p>Siri responds back with, alarm set for one hour. Scott just starts carding his fingers through Lane’s medium length hair. He’d started growing it out again, into that more surfer-y ish look and Scott likes it more hair for him to play with. He doesn’t know when his hand stills and drops off the side of the couch, but Scott’s asleep soon after Lane. </p><p>A pulsing alarm tone goes off an hour later. Continuously and loudly. “Shut that thing off.” Lane's voice breaks through Scott’s sleep-addled brain. </p><p>“M’tryin’, Jax find my phone. Find Daddy’s phone.” Jax gets up from somewhere near them, and comes back and is pushing something rectangular into Scott’s hand. Scott opens his eyes finally and sees Jax has brought his phone and also effectively turned off the alarm somehow with his mouth or nose.  “Good boy Jax.” Scott leans over a little on his couch scratches Jax’s head in praise. </p><p>Lane stretches upwards interlocking his fingers, “That was a good nap. I needed that. Looks like you enjoyed it droolly.” Lane jokes the corners of his lips turning upward. Scott wipes a corner of his mouth where yes indeed he does find drool, gross. He thought he only did that at night. </p><p>It’s 1608 as Scott checks his watch, Logan said the surprise would be getting here at four that means it should be delivered already. “Do you want to go shower in the downstairs guest bathroom or do you want help up the stairs. </p><p>Lane thinks about it for a bit upstairs had all his shower stuff and he could sneak some of Scott’s hair gel and cologne. “Help please.” </p><p>“Can do.” Scott scoots over on the couch and swings his legs over to the chaise and grabs his leg, putting on his sock and liner and then the leg itself, hearing it click suction into place. Lane still looks somewhat sleepy with an undertone of something Scott can’t quite place right now. He’ll play the next hour or so by ear, and if Lane’s still not in the best of mood’s he’ll switch to plan B. </p><p>Scott gets up first and then Lane Scott links arm’s with him and helps him walk up the stairs. “That’s it, Lane easy slow steps. Lean on me all you want.” Scott gently instructs, to Lane who's using his left side as a crutch to walk up the stairs. </p><p>“Getting older sucks. I don’t member’ it hurting this bad before.” </p><p>“Yeah I’ll say, s’probably time for another pill. Those pain pills are as needed right? You’re off the strong narcotics?” Scott asks as they’re finally on the landing of the second floor. </p><p>“Yeah, strong stuff makes me loopy, err loopier makes muh head fuzzy.” </p><p>“Right...come on let’s get you in that shower. I’m sure you’ll feel better after a shower.” Scott encourages. </p><p>If this is what Scott thinks it is he needs to be very careful and not be too in his boyfriends’ face and overly helpful. </p><p>“I can do it myself thanks.” Lane retorts a bit more harshly than he’d meant too. He hadn’t meant to sound like such a dick he just...he just...fuck this is not how he wanted today to go. Scott seems to just shrug it off though. </p><p>“I know you can I...I wasn’t offerin’ to help or nothing just saying showering would help refresh you is all. I'll use the downstairs bathroom, and change in there. I’ve got clothes down there too.” </p><p>With that said Scott heads back downstairs to take his own shower and change clothes, already thinking about ways he can make this night better. It’s still too early for dinner when Scott gets out of the shower all fresh and clean and smelling good. He’s in one of his comfiest pairs of dark gray lounge shorts, and a loose fitting brand new light blue t-shirt that reads, ‘THIS GUY LOVES HIS BOYFRIEND’ with a muscle arm with a silhouetted black heart pointing to himself. </p><p>Scott judges or he should say guesses right when he sees Lane slowly walk down the stairs in identical gray shorts and a white ‘I heart my boyfriend’ t-shirt. He sees that he’s also carrying a red envelope in his right hand. <em> Plan B it is, this is okay, I can still make it a nice night. It’ll just be different from what I'd originally planned. </em>It doesn’t matter what you do or where you are as long as he’s with you. A voice says in his head that sounds suspiciously like his older brother. Okay, okay he does not want to think about him and whatever Steve and Danny are getting up to right now. Even though they’re both not off work yet they will be soon. </p><p>Tani and Noelani got caught up in a hostage situation earlier in the day apparently but that was it for the extent of Five-0’s excitement of the day. It had been a fairly mundane day. Scott had taken his phone into the bedroom with him and when he got out he saw texts from Steve and Danny. Steve was worrying about an arrangement of fondue fruit he’d ordered because it was all pineapple and Danny hated pineapple and it was just going all wrong. </p><p>Danny’s texts were the goofy V-Day gifs and captions with him and Steve, and texts that read ‘your bro’s a big soft teddy bear and gooey marshmallow and soft cookie. Scott just shakes his head at the texts and replies back, to both ‘enjoy your afternoon/evening I’ve got my own man to take care of.’ </p><p>Scott walks around to the side of the island and opens one of the drawers retrieving his envelope with red and pink heart stickers on it. They naturally migrate back to the couch and exchange cards. </p><p>Scott goes first, handing over his card to Lane who hands over his to Scott. Scott reads the card aloud. It’s red like hot rod red and has a picture of Iron Man on it flying in the sky making cloud hearts “Are you a thief? Cause I believe you stole my heart. Happy Valentine's Day. Love Lane.” Scott smiles the whole time while he reads it. He then looks up at Lane and says, “If I’m Iron Man that makes you Captain America.” </p><p>“And you call me a nerd.” Lane manages to smile back. </p><p>“You are totally a Marvel superhero nerd. I think I’ve memorized every single movie from Hulk to Black Panther, though I like ones with Cap more. He's so hunky and perfect just like you.” </p><p>“M’not perfect.” Lane mumbles quietly. Lane goes on to read the card Scott got him, and he can already feel the tears prickle at his eyes. “Happy Valentines’s day to my boyfriend who is the most amazing, handsome, intelligent boyfriend in the world.” </p><p>“I know...it’s a bit mushy for our first V-day together but I just saw it and thought of you.” Scott explains.</p><p>“No, no I love it. It’s so thoughtful and sweet and all I got you is a silly little hero card.” Lane replies. </p><p>Scott scoots closer to Lane on the couch and wraps his right arm around him. “It’s not silly or stupid or whatever else you think it is I love it. Because it’s you and I love you, you understand me.” Scott's own eyes are prickling with unshed tears, now. Forget his own dad for a moment and his issues he wants to hunt down Brad Sullivan and do more than smack some sense into him for whatever he did to hurt his son so much. To make him think less of himself. That’s he’s anything less than the man that Scott sees him as. </p><p>“I’m sorry Scott. I ruined today, tonight. Whatever you had planned.” Lane sniffs. Well the cat’s out of the bag now. That’s okay that doesn’t matter right now. Scott is quick to reassure his boyfriend. </p><p>“No, no you didn’t. Everyone has off days baby. That’s okay, you know I have about two of those off days an hour sometimes.” Scott jokes. </p><p>Lane swallows thickly. “You, you don’t mind staying home?” Lane asks voice rough with emotion. </p><p>“No, in fact I like this better. We can go upstairs to the bedroom, queue up Netflix, pop some popcorn and watch whatever movies you want.” </p><p>“Popcorn with caramel sauce and chocolate sauce?” Lane asks. <em> Okay odd request but I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll do anything for you tonight. </em></p><p>“Sure, and in a little while we can order your favorite takeout, too. Get all snug and cozy upstairs and just be together.” </p><p>“You’re the best.” Lane whispers into Scott’s shoulder <em> how did I ever deserve you. Why’d you say yes to being with a guy like me. </em> </p><p>Translation: I love you to infinity. </p><p>“I love you too. There’s something I want to do before we get all cozy and cuddly though.” </p><p>Lane snuggles even impossibly closer to Scott’s warmth. “Yeah what’s that?” </p><p>“It’s a surprise, but you have to let me leave the house to do it?” Lane looks absolutely gutted at that idea. Like he can’t bear to be alone. “Or you could come with me, help me out.” </p><p>“Okay can do that. I can do that.” </p><p>
  <em> Looks like I'm going to get to use my little surprise after all. I'm glad I didn’t tell Logan to call the guy back and get a refund.  </em>
</p><p>Twenty minutes later the two are bundled up in sweatshirts, and Jax is outside with his leash with a reflective collar and reflective neon yellow tabs stuck to his regular service dog vest. It’s not terribly dark yet, but Scott has a feeling it maybe by the time they get back to the house. </p><p>“Your chariot awaits my King.” Scott makes a gesture to the back covered cushioned wagon enclosure hooked onto the back of a bike. </p><p>“How did you, when did why?” Lane asks thought he can’t form a coherent thought. </p><p>“I thought it would be an easier time for you instead of walking to our destination. I saw how you were favoring your left leg the other day staying off the right one. We’re not going that far, you don’t have worry. Come on get in.” Scott gestures to the little or large buggy in the back big enough for a grown adult. </p><p>Lane does and he doesn’t realize how comfortable it actually is until he’s in it and it’s quite roomy and cozy. “All good back there?” </p><p>Lane nods not trusting his own voice right now. “Than off we go.” Scott exclaims as he straddles the bike seat and starts pedaling Jax walking perfectly in stride with the bike as Scott pedals and holds Jax’s leash to the right handle of the bike. </p><p>In no time at all Scott reaches their destination. Lane looks out the little mesh window from the buggy. They’re at his house. What would they be doing here? Lane is just content right now to be led and told what to do. So that’s exactly what he does.</p><hr/><p> <b>1623 Hours. 14 February 2020 - Friday. Sullivan Residence. Ewa Beach. </b></p><p>Once inside the house Lane is completely speechless and stunned in complete awe at his boyfriend and how he’s transformed his house into a Valentine’s Day oasis. It looks perfect and so...so beautifully done. He can see the heart shaped paper streamers everywhere and the heart shaped things everywhere it’s not over done in Lane’s opinion it’s just right its tasteful. It's so, Scott and he ruined it all ruined this with his depressive mood. </p><p>“Hey, hey now Lane you look at me please.” Scott asks as he see Lane has just stopped just inside the doorway, and pushes his boyfriends’ chin up to meet his eyes. “I did all this because I wanted to do it, because I love and care about you. I wanted a space just for us tonight. Don’t worry, I had help with the streamers." Scott smiles trying to get Lane to do the same. "We can save all the decorations and use them next year. It’s no biggie.” </p><p>Lane can’t help but look up to the stairs at the banister and the heart daisy chain lining the banister. He can only imagine what time and effort Scott put into the decorations or preparations in there. What tonight could have been for them both. Even though Lane knows relationships aren't all about sex he's not that type of guy. He has to be with the right person in the first place before he even he even thinks about going there. Scott is that right person for him. He just feels bad he can't not with all everything he's seeing around his house. </p><p>But Lane can’t help but think it is a big deal. All the time and effort that must have gone into everything. This is why Scott wasn’t at work wasn't volunteering today. He was doing all this. </p><p>“Come on now turn that frown right side up. I need my taste tester and sous chef baker.” </p><p>Lane’s face brightens a little at that. Scott’s glad he bought the pre shaped dough this time just this once. That'll save some time. The chicken and the food that was supposed to be for their dinner tonight will keep and they can have the dish tomorrow for dinner or Sunday. Or during the week sometime. He'll bring the food over back to his, no their house now or it will be officially when Brooke moves out at the end of the month if the divorce finalization goes through. </p><p>The two head into the kitchen with Jax following along too. Within the next two hours Lane's house smells like deliciously fresh baked sugar cookies and he loves his boyfriend even more. “I can’t believe you made doggie bone biscuits for Jax too. That’s cute.” Lane remarks as he helps Scott wrap up the plates of cookies. </p><p>“Not just for Jax for Eddie too I got to show my two favorite doggos some love too.” </p><p>Clean up already done, and cookies wrapped on plates and Jax having tasted his cookies the duo and Jax head back over to the McGarrett residence to enjoy the rest of their Valentine’s day evening. </p><p>Back over at Scott’s house, hours later both he and Lane are snuggled up in bed together with empty popcorn and candy bowls on their night stands. The TV on automatic shut off within an hour of non activity. They’d watched like five or six romantic comedies all together in between ordering food from Lane’s favorite Chinese takeout place. Feeding each other cookies and nibbling on other sweet treats and occasionally each other. Though they never got further than lazy caresses or hand holding on the bed. </p><p>It may not have been the Valentine’s day Scott had originally planned for him and Lane, but it turned out even better if that’s possible. It wasn't always about the big romantic gestures, sometimes it was just the little things that made a significant other happy. Clearly that’s what Scott had managed to do tonight. One Valentine’s Day down, hopefully plenty more to go. Scott had plenty of time for big and bold, today wasn’t the day for that. Logan was right, Lane had been happy with plan B, and Scott’s sure he would’ve been happy with plans C and D too, or just the cards. Today was a good day, even if it wasn’t exactly how Scott planned it, that didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. He had all he wanted and needed right here next to him. He’ll tackle the other issue he found out, later. Tonight was perfect in its own way, just right for both of them, what they needed in the moment.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>28 February 2020 - Friday. Family Court Service Center - 4675 Kapolei Parkway, Kapoelei, Oahu. </b>
</p><p>Scott didn’t think he’d ever have to see the inside of a courtroom again. The last time he saw the inside of a courtroom was four years ago now when Lane was going through his own divorce and he was fighting Laurie for joint custody instead of her taking full custody and leaving him with nothing, but child support payments and visitations. </p><p>He didn’t think he’d have to be here because the divorce was an uncontested one meaning that he and Brooke agreed on everything on all the terms set out before them. Child custody for David and Wyatt seeing as they were still minors at fourteen years old. Brooke was giving him full custody of their twins, meaning he’d be the primary custodial parent. The boys would live with him in their house in Ewa Beach and they’d have virtual visitation with their mom facilitated by Face time. They were teenagers after all, if they had been forced to go over to their Mom’s new house on post they’d just shut themselves in their room, and not visit with her. </p><p>Brooke was the one with the higher paying job, and she’d be the one paying him child support and spousal support. Scott knows this little meeting is about now, it’s about him. </p><p>“Everything’s going to work out Scott you’ll see.” Lane tells his boyfriend gently as he waits in the courtroom for the judge to arrive. </p><p>“What if it doesn’t, what if she’s able to take them away from me. I can’t, I can’t let that happen.” </p><p>“It won’t happen, and you won’t let it. We’ll show the judge you're just as capable of being a parent despite your disabilities. That’s, she can’t use that against you. That’s discrimination.” </p><p>“If you say so.” </p><p>The judge walks in a few moments later and sits down behind his chair. “We are gathered here today to go over a discrepancy that was pointed out to me in the forms you Mrs. McGarrett filed with your husband.” </p><p>“Yes your Honor that’s correct.” Brooke replies not even looking at Scott.</p><p>Now the judge turns to Scott, “Mr. McGarrett are you aware of the fact that Mrs. McGarrett has filed to give you full custody of you two twin boys David and Wyatt.” </p><p>“Yes your Honor I am aware. Brooke’s schedule isn’t conducive to raising two teenage boys with her odd and long hours she works at the hospital.” </p><p>“How do you plan on raising two teenage boys by yourself Mr. McGarrett?” </p><p>Scott turns and scowls at Brooke his expression darkening. He can't help loosing his cool. “This is what this is about?! The fact that I don’t have a job you want to take the boys away from.” </p><p>“You’re <span class="u"><em>volunteering</em></span> at Pearl at the training pool with those SEALs five days a week that’s not bringing in any money.” Brooke replies. </p><p>“I’ll get a job, your Honor a paying one a good one. In fact I’ve been looking at jobs recently. I’m just waiting for a call back for a couple of interviews. Please, your Honor. I have everything else squared away, the house, the schooling for the boys.” <em>I won't uproot them from their home and friends like Brooke wants to</em>. </p><p>“Yes, I see that Mr. McGarrett. Mrs. McGarrett your grounds for termination of full custody are unfounded Mr. McGarrett says he’s currently seeking out gainful employment.” The judge tells Brooke. “If you were to gain full custody of the boys Mrs. McGarrett you’d be taking them away from their home, a home they've lived in for the past ten years, a school they’ve established themselves in, and away from friends and family. To me that sounds like the opposite of having your boys’ best interest in mind.” </p><p>Brooke falters for a minute but then brings up another point she has, “Your Honor my husband is currently physically impaired, he can't drive right now. His seizure medication he’s on prevents it. What if one of the boys were to get hurt. He couldn’t get them help. He can’t drive them to school or anywhere right now.” </p><p>Scott feels absolutely gutted at this, Brooke does have a point, but is that really a big enough concern to the judge, if he can provide permanent housing, food and other accommodations the boys may need. He’s starting to get nervous now he can feel his anxiety quelling up in the pit of his stomach. Jax, who is sitting under the table Scott is at, puts his head in Scott’s lap, as if to say, ‘I’m here for you. It’s going to be okay.’ The pressure in his lap feels reassuring, and Scott takes a hand and strokes down Jax’s back just once under the table. </p><p>“Your Honor may I make a statement?” Lane asks the judge. </p><p>“And you are?” </p><p>“Mr. McGarrett’s partner Lane Sullivan your Honor. Though I have been Mr. McGarrett’s work partner at NCIS for the last nine and half years now. Up and until his medical condition forced him to resign from the job late last year.” </p><p>“You may make your statement Mr. Sullivan.” </p><p>“Thank you, your Honor. Mr. McGarrett, no I’ve known Scott my best friend and partner for more than the ten years since I’ve been on this island. I know that he’d do anything for his boys. He’d find a way to get them what they need. He has a generous support network around him. If you would have allowed it this whole courtroom right now would have been packed wall to wall with people that support, love, and care for the two boys in question just as much as Scott does. Example A, being Scott’s older brother Commander Steven McGarrett of the Five-0 task force, and the Commander’s husband, Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams. They’d both gladly drop whatever they were doing in order to help out. As would Scott’s younger sister Mary Ann McGarrett, a single mother with a young daughter she’d gladly help with picking up the boys if need be. In fact second to myself Commander McGarrett is listed as third for all Scott's sons' in case of emergency contacts. So you see your Honor Scott has all the help he needs. Once he’s cleared by his doctor in the next two months, he’ll be able to drive his sons anywhere they need to go. As also documented by his doctors Scott is of sound mind and body, his medical conditions and impairments do not impair him from reasonably and safely taking care of his sons.”</p><p>Brooke's face falls in defeat. She knows she didn’t have a valid argument to begin with, but she thought she’d try anyway. She just wanted to be able to see her boys grow up in a safe environment away from possible threat or injury. </p><p>“I see, now I must refer back to when Mr and Mrs. McGarrett were legally separated from the year of 2011 to 2012, and the custody arrangement was as follows. Mrs. McGarrett you had custody of your oldest son Tristan and your middle son Cooper, while Mr. McGarrett had custody of your second oldest son Jacob and your twin boys David and Wyatt is that correct.” </p><p>“Yes your Honor.” Brooke replies. </p><p>“In that year your twins were with your husband did any harm or negligence come to your boys?” </p><p>“No your Honor.” Brooke replies honestly. Brooke remembers Scott had them in a full time preschool program when nine in the morning to the latest pick up being at 6pm. If Scott ran late. He never did he always got off work early so he could pick them up when all the other kids were being picked up so they wouldn't be left alone with the teachers. Brooke's already lost and she knows it now. </p><p>Then the judge looks back at Scott, “Than I have no reason to believe that your sons shouldn’t be able to stay with their father as originally discussed giving him full custody. You have no valid arguments against why the custody arrangement should be changed.” </p><p>“No your Honor I do not.” </p><p>“So my judgement is this the custody arrangement will stay how it is with Mr. McGarrett receiving full custody of the two minor children you share with him. With you providing child support for your sons until they reach the age of 23, as both boys have expressed a desire to attend college once they graduate high school, as well as pay spousal support or alimony to your husband.” </p><p>“Yes your Honor.” </p><p>“Now that that has been settled your divorce decree may be finalized. A letter will be sent in the mail to both of you within the next three to five business days. That is the current ruling in this court.” </p><p>Scott sits back in his chair shocked all the fear and anxiety melting away replaced with delight and joy realizing that he’d won. He knew she was vindictive but using him and his disabilities against their own kids that was just wrong, and the judge had proved that. She had no valid arguments to take the boys away to take away custody. He’d won, and the divorce would go through and finally well, be finalized, he and all his boys could live happily together without fear of Brooke coming around and taking them away because of his disabilities saying that he’s an unfit parent. </p><p>“Mr. McGarrett your sons are waiting outside. You can take them home now. Mrs. McGarrett I’d like to have a private word if you wouldn’t mind remaining.” </p><p>“Thank you, your Honor.” Scott gasps and leaves the room with Lane and Jax in toe ignoring Brooke completely as he leaves. </p><p>Wyatt and David were sitting outside on one of the benches with their Uncle Steve and Aunt Mary. They’d gotten a day off from school to come to the courthouse. They may only be fourteen but they weren’t little kids anymore. Right now they looked even more grown up in their matching lightweight suits. It’s hard to believe they were only four years old when they came to Hawaii. So much has changed since then, they’ve changed, they’ve grown both physically and in maturity levels. </p><p>The four of them stood up when Scott and Lane came outside, Scott only had eyes for his sons he almost lost them when they were born, and he could’ve lost them if the judge had been of a different moral character. He didn’t today he won, and his boys Wyatt and Davy were going to stay and live with him, and hopefully Lane too once they figured out the living arrangement. </p><p>Scott had tears in his eyes, before he even realized and he was hugging both his boys equally who were almost as tall as he was. Just three inches shy of being as tall of him. They were an inch shorter than their Uncle Steve, who stood at 6’1. Their doctors said they’d easily surpass him in height. Just like Tristan and Jake had done. “Dad?” That was David. “Are you okay? What happened? We don't have to move do we?” </p><p>“Yeah Dad I don’t want to live with Mom for the next three and half years. We want to live with you.” Wyatt says. </p><p>“You, are. You both are. These, these are happy tears.” Scott tells his boys as he finally releases them from the hug and looks at them. </p><p>“We are? Really?” Both boys ask in unison. They had a habit of doing that and finishing each other's sentences sometimes. </p><p>“Yes, really I can attest to that the judge said your Mom had no valid argument or grounds to take away your Dad’s full custody.” Lane relays to the two boys. “The divorce is going to be finalized officially now that the custody dispute has been taken care of. The divorce decree document will be sent to your dad and your mom in the next few days, and that’ll be it the marriage’ll be over finally officially.” </p><p>“That's great news is that you say?” Mary asks as she comes up to her brother and nephews with Steve and the five of them share a group hug. </p><p>“Yes Mare it is great news. We can finally both live our lives happily and at peace how we want to." Scott looks over at his boyfriend. "Come on over here Lane you're part of this too.” Scott waves him over. Lane joins the group hug with Jax in the middle of all the happy humans, the happy pheromones coming off of all of them in waves. The judge was a good one, and Scott had no doubts that whatever happened now he’d have the right people at his side that had his interest and those of his boys' interest at the forefront of their minds. With his boyfriend and his Ohana at his back he could get through anything. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 10 is going to be a big chapter probably the climax if you and sets the tone for what'll happen throughout the rest of the story. What happens in it, puts a whole different spin on real life events and how the Five-0 Ohana and Scott and Lane and their co-workers and their lives are affected by this world changing event. Keep an eye out on the tags I put up. I'll be putting up specific notes and warnings in the next coming chapter or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>February saw Scott getting divorced finally, officially. Jake's Navy boot camp graduation. March brings the official documents stating so. March is full of ex-wife drama for Lane and an emergency custody hearing. Amidst that drama a deadly virus is making itself known around the globe. Steve, Wyatt and David's epic joint paintball birthday celebration party. Just a bit of normalcy amidst the rising worry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still using my Mom's laptop to type and upload and will be for about another week or so sent mine off to get repaired today. Should hopefully get it back by next week sometime 7 to 10 business days from today. Possibly Thursday next week. Also uploading this chapter late at night so any possible grammar or spelling errors are mine. Any missed tags I'll add tomorrow. Just finished this and wanted to get it up for you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>1530 Hours. 2 March 2020 - Monday. McGarrett Residence - Front Living/Kitchen. Ewa Beach.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mail’s here!!” Cooper calls out throughout the house as he walks inside shutting the front door behind him. He’s thumbing through the envelopes and magazines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gimme gimme!” Wyatt slides down the hall through the kitchen on sock clad feet stopping just before colliding with Cooper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want this?” Cooper asks, holding a magazine, Sports Illustrated KIDS just out of his brother’s reach. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Coop gimme gimme. I’ve been waiting forever.” Wyatt nearly fifteen years old in eight days whines. As he makes grabby hands for the brightly colored magazine just out of his reach. He can just about...reach it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right before Wyatt decides to gut punch his brother and claim victory of his prize his dad intervenes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cooper stop teasing your brother and hand over the mail.” Scott pinches the bridge of his nose counting to ten. He’d gone for a nice relaxing swim after work and all that calm relaxation just disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine here yah go.” Cooper tosses the magazine on the nearby island that Wyatt snatches up and runs back off to the family down the hall. “Mail’ll be on the island Dad.” Cooper tells him as he sees his Dad still has his eyes closed. He pockets his keys and than heads back upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah the joys of having a soon to be high school graduate ey Scott.” Lane muses following his boyfriend intot he house in his own red swim trunks having been outside playing lifeguard, making sure Scott was okay outside. While Jax swam in the water with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost! It’s just barely March he doesn’t graduate for another three months. The last day of school is May 28th. God that seems so far away. Don’t get me wrong I like having another driver in the house, it’s just...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s that I’m eighteen phase, I’m legal yeah...Logan went through the same thing at Coop’s age. He’ll grow out of in a month or so. Being an adults’ not all it’s cracked up to be especially at that age.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me we were getting yelled at by RDC’s at his age.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid doesn't know how good he’s got it.” Lane hears a distant slam of a door, “Than again maybe he does. He’s got a door to slam in frustration. We didn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s standing over by the kitchen island water droplets from his trunk bottoms dripping onto the floor, leafing through the mail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill, junk mail, bill, coupon booklet, magazine for Jake, magazine for me. Than his fingers enclose around a large white document envelope, with the return address of the family court service center. Scott doesn’t realize his hands aroud trembling until Lane’s rough calloused ones’ circle around his own steadying him. Comforting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can open it together.” Lane suggests. Not trusting his own voice right now, Scott just nods. Lane takes the white envelope from him and undoes the silver little clasps in the back of the envelope. Pulling out the papers stapled together within. Now sitting on two of the wrought iron black high back barstools the two read through the papers together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DIVORCE DECREE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Minor and/or Dependent Child(ren) </span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Decree</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>A decree of the divorce is granted to Defendant. The bonds of matrimony between Plaintiff and Defendant are herey dissolved. The parties are restored to the status of single persons. Either party is permitted to marry after the effective date of this Divorce Decree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two read through all elven pages of the decree thoroughly outlining everything that Scott and Brooke had gone over in court previously. Just now it was final and it was in writing. Alimony paid by Brooke to Scott, custody of boys Scott had legal and physical custody of them. Visitation for Brooke was worked out, with a schedule and everything. All of it and more outlined right here in these pages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From post high school education support down to the division of property. Which there was none, the house was now Scott’s name, and everything in it was his. Brooke had packed up her possessions and taken all of what she’d bought including a few pieces of bedroom futurniute that Scott honestly hated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It suddenly hits him that he’s no longer married when he reads the bottom of the ninth page, </span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span> Name Change</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>21A. Plaintiff shall resume the use of his/her [] middle and last name used prior to the marriage and shall be known hereafter as: Brooklyn Faith O’Connor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name as the Defendant was also on there, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>21B. Defendant shall resume the use of his/her [] middle and last name prior to marriage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ttt not like that’s changed in the last fourty years since the day I was born, but whatever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘And shall be known hereafter as: Scott Alexander McGarrett. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How it’s not often I see my full name on paper like this it’s kinda weird. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it it’s really over, signed, sealed, delivered.” Scott whispers. He feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He no longer has to worry about his wi- ex-wife anymore. He and his boys can finally move forward in their lives and not look back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night Lane calls Danny over for beers, just the three of them, and they sit outside in Scott’s backyard in the lounges outlooking the ocean. There are monk seals sitting on the rock out in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the club.” Danny says ruefully as he clinks his beer with Scott. The three don’t talk much if at all just sitting and looking out the night sky lost in their own thoughts of the future, and what if holds for them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To new beginnings.” Lane toasts after a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To new beginnings.” Danny and Scott chorus together, and than down the rest of their beers. “May your divorce be truly blissful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amen brother.” Danny agrees.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1820 Hours. 3 March 2020 - Tuesday Evening - McGarrett Residence - Upstairs Guest Bedroom. Ewa Beach.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Lane’s kids are staying over at their Mom’s house until Friday. Which is when Laurie will bring the kids over to start Lane’s two month visitation. He doesn’t want two months on two months off until the end of the school year. The kids liked staying with him at the start of the school and only him, not having to stay at their Mom's; it was stability and routine that they craved. That’s something he provided for them. Laurie barely did that, he’s going to see if he can’t convince her to change her mind tomorrow when she brings them over for their midweek dinner visit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott and Lane are still sleeping in one of hte upstairs guest rooms, his appointed room, Scott’s divorce was finalized yesterday and they did a little celebrating of their own last night. Nothing heavy just making out and Lane thinks he remembers there was a blowjob somewhere in between there. It was the first time they’d been intimate really in any way at all since Scott’s accident. They’d kept their hands to themselves while Scott was still married, but now Lane doesn’t have too and neither does Scott, and that’s something both of them are looking forward to exploring later on in their relationship. Rediscovering and finding new ways to make each other fall apart completely in a good way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only reason they’re still sleeping in the guest room together is because they haven’t gone out and bought a new mattress bed yet. Scott had expressed his dislike for the current bed because of the height of it. He still had a tendency to fall out of bed sometimes due to a nightmare or just simply rolling over too far. A lower bed frame a few inches off the crowd would minimize risk of injury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I should move in officially. I mean with the kids and sell my house.” Lane says late that evening. He’s in a Scooby-Doo meets Supernatural t-shirt Julia got him for his birthday two years and boxers. While Scott is just in a pair of sleep shorts lying on his back shirtless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott turns to face his boyfriend grinning. “Oh do you now, I thought you’d never ask. Wait you didn’t ask. What are the magic words?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane smiles that dorky smile back at him, “Scott may I please move in with you and my kids? It makes more sense for us to move in with you instead of the other way around. Plus you’ve got way more room here than I do at my place, four bedrooms is all I have total you have almost double that. And you’ll be more comfortable here, the boys are, Jax is. It’s familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott meets him in the middle of the bed and leans over kissing him gently. “Hmm, I think I can make that work, yes, yes you may move in I like no love that idea very much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can tell our kids, separately, don't know how the kiddos will react?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good I hope, we can at least ask them how they’d feel about it first. And than tell them, that you asked to move in with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan Scott. You alright babe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sighs into the back of the pillows. “Yeah just...missing Jake I guess, missing his voice, his laughter. You know for one kid he really knew how to light up a room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, and hey Scott it’s okay to miss your son. It’s hard on parents, I know it was hard on mine when I left your dad too probably even if he didn’t outwardly show it. I miss him too, he's like your little mini all grown up mini me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re right. At least I know he’s safe over there. I’ll feel better when he’s through with Prep and actually at BUD/S though he’ll be closer and in warmer weather. It’ll be May, June by the time he gets to Coronado.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Scott. I know what you’re thinking and no. You’re not flying down there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know I wasn’t. What about if we go...?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Scott, he’ll be just as safe as he is in Great Lakes right now. It’s time to let little Jakey bird fly the nest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right you’re right.” Scott yawns and tries to cover it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep now Scott.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah sleep Lane.” Scott smiles in the dark as Lane hits the light on his nightstand plunging the room into blissful darkness.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1430 Hours. 4 March 2020 - Wednesday Afternoon. McGarrett Residence - Kitchen. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott just got off work at the gym thirty minutes ago. He’s loving the gym and his coworkers and the clients he gets to help get into the best shape of their lives. Or even just help them tweak their fitness goals, get them on the right path. This is just the right job for him. The gym he just started working at since Monday is owned by a Navy veteran, a former aviation rescue swimmer, and staffed and run by other military veterans both special operations and regular fleet veterans. They’re all combat veterans who have seen multiple tours of duty and even some are disabled as he is. Though that’s not hte focus, the focus is on fitness and the betterment of others mind, body, and soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost 3 o’clock where is she?! She should have been here almost two hours ago. It only takes less than fifteen to get here from the school.” Lane’s pacing up and down and around the kitchen running his hands through his blonde locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane had gotten off of work early so he could be here when his ex-wife Laurie got here with the kids. That was an hour ago, it’s been an hour more since then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’d call right if she was running late or got a flat or something. You said she does that she’s supposed to.” Scott tells his boyfriend trying to be reassuring. Lane’s relationship with his ex is even more delicate and complicated than most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but two and half hours Scott that’s not like her, even with her ‘problems’.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>the kids get out of school within an hour of each other. Where could they possibly be. More importantly where the fuck is my ex-wife. I swear if she’s down at the bottom of the bottle again. I’m calling it, game over three strikes she’s outta here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Scott can even think of a come back or something close to reassuring both of their phones ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott answers his phone, seeing who it is immediately. “Hi Paige sweetie is your Mom?...She’s not. Okay, okay, and you tried calling her?” Scott asks the fourteen year old. “Okay okay you guys hang tight with the counselor okay. Your Dad and I are coming to get you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane is just ending his call and he heard the one sided conversation between his daughter and his boyfriend. “Yes, yes thank you doctor I’ll be there shortly.” Lane ends the call in a clipped tone. “That was Tripler, Laurie’s in the ER with alcohol poisoning, no scratch that the doctor said near fatal alcohol poisoning, again this is the last fucking straw.” Lane seethes his shoulders, shaking with anger. He’s clutching his phone so tight Scott’s afraid he’ll brak it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Than he looks up at his boyfriend with a worried expression on his face. “That was Paige calling from Ewa Elementary Laurie didn’t show to pick her up. That would explain why she didn’t show up to pick up the trio either.” Scott tells Lane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I need to call Logan, have him leave work and have him meet us or rather you at the school with the kids. I’ll head over to the hospital. Once he’s with you.” Lane starts heading to the front door grabbing his shoes and keys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott catches up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder firmly. “Lane you’re in no condition to drive right anywhere right now.” Scott informs him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scott I have to...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Scott turns his head down the hall and yells, “Cooper!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Dad?” Cooper comes running over from the family room down the hall at the urgency in his Dad’s voice. “You know we really should invest in an intercom system or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott thinks about that briefly and then gets back on track, “Emergency sich I need you need you to drive us over to Ewa Beach Elementary, so we can pick up the kids, their Mom didn’t show. Logan’s meeting us there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay just let me grab my keys and we’ll head out.” Cooper tells his dad his phone already in hand, texting his brothers, who are over at the Montgomery house with their friends Aaron and Dylan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cooper I also need you to do me a big favor and drive and drive your Uncle here over to Tripler once you’ve dropped me off at the school. Call me once you leave the hospital, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can do Dad.” Cooper replies as he goes about getting ready. Within fifteen minutes the three of them and Jax are headed out towards Ewa Beach Elementary.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1600 Hours. 4 March 2020 - Wednesday Afternoon. Ewa Beach Elementary - Main office. Ewa Beach.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane is running up to the front desk knowing Scot’ll be right behind him with Jax. He reaches the desk and a woman comes out of one of the offices to greet them. “Mr. Sullivan, Mr. McGarrett thank you for coming your kids are right this way.” The secretary informs them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither man bothered to correct the woman at this moment. Scott’s a very well known man in this school even though it’s been quite a few years since his own boys attended this very school. Scott’s picked up one two or all three Sullivan kids from school over the years for one reason or another. The secretary isn’t surprised at all to see the other man with the father of the Sullivan kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait out here for Logan, he's ten minutes out.” Cooper tells his Dad as he hangs back shortly. “Go he needs you Dad.” Scott nods once and follows Lane into the guidance counselors office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Guidance counselors’ office</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!! Uncle Scott!!” The three four youngest Sullivan kids come rushing up to the two men from where they were seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Scott wasn’t already back up to the wall closest to the door he would’ve fallen from the weight of eight year old Julia and ten year old Elliott colliding with his chest. In a death grip tight hugs. He hugs both kids he’s come to think of as his own over the years just as tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh it’s okay we’re here now. Your Dad and I are here. You're safe.” Scott just keeps uttering reassurances to the kids into their hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane also got an arm full of his oldest daughter and youngest son. Hugging them holding close as they cry openly in relief that someone that their Dad is finally here. It was a really really long time they had to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Paige you did so good. Exactly what I told you to do. So good looking after your siblings. It's okay now Daddy’s here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Da-addy Mom-mommy left us!” Caleb sobs into his Daddy’s light blue t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that just breaks Lane’s heart. It never stops hurting after all this isn’t the first time this has happened. There’s been several incidents over the last ten years, though moreso in the last four since he divorced his wife. Leaving Elliott at the soccer field (twice), forgetting to pick up Julia from a play date when she was five. This, this takes the cake, she’s never been this late before. She’s never not shown up at school all together, she’s actually Paige’s eighth grade social studies teacher. Hell Lane’s surprised she didn’t show up drunk to work, he wouldn’t put it past her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s grateful in the fact she had at least some sense not the drink when she was pregnant with any of the kids. That’s a little miracle he’s thankful for. Lane just hugs and holds his kids tighter letting them know he’s there and he’s never going anywhere. Once both men had sufficient hugs and kids and words with all four kids, Logan shows up with Cooper standing off to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb’s running clinging to his Daddy’s neck legs wrapped around his waist. His crying now has tapered off into quiet sniffles now. Paige is the first one to go up to their big brother, hugging him tightly. There maybe six years in between them but right now she feels all of four years old again and all she wants is her Logie Bear. A nickname she gave him when she was little. “I got you Sis it’s okay. You did great. Just like Dad told us to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paige sniffs, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, “I know, just wish, wish I didn’t have too.” Paige tapers off quietly. Logan feels just the same both of them had to grow fast, more so when their younger siblings came along. Paige only just turned fourteen last Sunday, she shouldn’t have to know how to bring her Mom back from an overdose when she was twelve but she knows how. It’s the drinking that scares Logan the most, his Mom’s drinking has almost torn his family a part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Paige, me too Sis me too.” Logan whispers into the nape of his sisters’ neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to interrupt gentlemen, children, but we have to close up the school for the day.” The secretary explains clearing her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, right we better get going.” Lane says as he looks at Caleb in his arms and at his other kids and than over at Scott. They’ll be in good hands with Scott and Logan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane puts Caleb down and he whimpers in protest at being put down. “Daddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane gets down on one knee at his son’s level, “Caleb bud I have to go now and help your Mommy okay. Logan’s going to take you and your brother and sisters back to Uncle Scott’s house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, but I wanna stay with you.” Caleb stutters out on the verge of tears again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott jumps in without thinking, “Hey Caleb.” Caleb looks up his Uncle. “Don’t you want to come back to my house and play Legos? We can build a blanket fort in the family room, and watch movies, and have whatever you and your brothers and sisters want for dinner and dessert, how’s that sound?” Scott asks Lane a side glance silently asksing if that’s okay. Asking for permission. Permission that Lane realizes Scott never needed in his mind from the beginning. He’s been on this whole rollercoaster of events with Laurie since the start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we Daddy?” That’s Julia asking looking up at her Dad expectantly a look too mature for her eight year old face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can Jules. I promise when I get back from helping your Mommy. I’ll come straight over to Uncle Scott’s, and we’ll be all together again.” The kids seemed appeased at that knowing their Dad never breaks his promises. “I love you kids 24....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“7, 365.” His chorus kids back to him. It's something they said when he was on deployment and he’d video chat them. After he left the Navy he just never stop that little saying. He loves them all more than they’ll ever know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper leaves with Lane shortly after goodbyes are said with waves and hugs again, Logan Scott and the rest of his Logan’s siblings are on the way back to their Uncle’s house. Cooper drives his Uncle to Tripler and than he texts his Dad that he’s leaving. He receives a text back with a list of things his Dad wants him to get for the Sullivan kids’ stay at their house.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>2130 Hours. 4 March 2020 - Wednesday Evening - McGarrett Residence - Family Room. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane gets out of the Uber, he can’t believe the gal of his ex-wife. After dropping off the kids at school. She’d gone back to her house, and just started drinking. In excess, because she felt like it, she needed it, she’d said. She’d met to stop and pick them up she’d said, she’d just ‘forgotten about the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane takes one long deep calming breath before putting his key in the lock and walking through the door. The house is quiet; he hadn’t meant to be gone as long as he was. He’d texted Logan, about two hours after they’d gotten back to their Uncle’s saying he was stuck at the hospital with their Mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was home now, home, not at his house without his kids, but at Scott’s house, their house. Lane sees the remnants of the kids afternoon here backpacks on the back of barstools homework sheets and papers splayed out on the island. Their shoes, all lined up by the door in order of size. It looked like a home, it looks lived in. Just before he heads upstairs he sees soft low light coming from the family room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks down the hall into the family room and sees a pretty awesome looking blanket fort set up on the floor in front of the mounted TV on the wall. On the long light brown leather couch he sees Elliott and Julia curled up together using their older brother as a pillow on the one end. On the right end closest to the entrance of the room he sees Caleb laying on Scott’s chest all snuggled up in his jammies cuddling his stuffed elephant, Scott got him when he was baby. He carried it everywhere with him when he was younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane bends down and strokes a wisp of blond hair out of his sons’ face. He doesn’t stir, but Scott does, blinking his eyes open slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laney, hey. Everyfin okay?” Scott whispers for fear of waking the young boy asleep on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Lane answers back just as quiet. “I’m going to head upstairs change, and than come back down.” This looks like just where he needs to be now surrounded by his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’kay hurry back.” Scott replies, he brings his left arm up around Caleb in a protective soothing gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane does come back shortly after showering to find his boyfriend sound asleep again, he snags a blanket from the wicker basket not in use. He gets comfortable on the recliner end of the couch his thoughts before sleep takes over are of his kids and Scott and his boys and the picture of familial bliss he walked in on.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0800 Hours. 5 March 2020 - Thursday. McGarrett Residence - Kitchen. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane walks into the kitchen from the down hall in his plaid sleep shorts and Scooby-Doo t-shirt to the sound of his children’s laughter. “Daddy Daddy Uncle Scott has Cap’n Crunch cereal. Like at your house.” Caleb exclaims from his seat at the island, dressed in his favorite blue Thor t-shirt and green cargo shorts. Hair styled just like his is usually up and spiky in the front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that. Once you’re done eating go get your backpack ready...and...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already done, Daddy, and Uncle Scott helped me with my addition and subtraction homework.” Caleb tells his Daddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he helped me with my 9 times tables practice.” Julia pipes up from her seat as she gets up to put her bowl in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well alright then, where is your Uncle anyway?” Lane asks hands on his hips not seeing his boyfriend anywhere in the near vicinity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here hold your horses good morning to you to sleepy head.” Scott comes down the stairs all fresh hair still wet from a shower, dressed in red athletic shorts and sky blue Nike athletic t-shirt. “I’ve been up for hours, gone for a swim, got the kids all up, showered, dressed, fed, and helped with homework, what have you done this morning?” Scott asks in a joking manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you and Uncle Scott boyfriends’ now Daddy? Like Danno and Steve were.” Caleb asks and Lane almost chokes on his coffee, Scott right there just grinning behind his protein shake Cooper handed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...yes Caleb we are.” Lane says after he recovers the use of his mouth his brain talks to his mouth. “Is...is that okay with you kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you kiss now?” He asks. Lane blushes deep crimson. Scott would’ve thought it hot if not for the present minor company. As well as his own sons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it does.” Scott answers for Lane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh okay. Julia said you were but Elliott didn’t believe it cuz he didn’t see you kiss.” Caleb gets down from the island and puts his red plastic cereal bowl in the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to move in together?” Paige asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked him two nights ago. He said yes.” Lane replies. “Uh us moving in here are you kids all okay with that.” He asks addressing all the kids both McGarrett and Sullivan present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes finally.” Paige exclaims in glee. “I'm so texting Savannah now. She won’t believe it either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bout’ time Dad.” Logan claps his Dad on the back as he reaches around for the coffee pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, hey David can you show me those epic soccer tricks now. In the backyard. I’ve got a game tomorrow.” Eli asks the teenage soccer star. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing Eli.” David tells the younger boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on guys, grab your bags and lunch boxes and head to Dad’s Yukon.” Logan rallies the kids towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day everyone we love you.” Scott calls out the front door. Lane stood next to him still stunned at what had transpired but managed to smile and wave his kids off in his Yukon. Scott closes the front door again and then it's just him and Lane in the house. It’ll take Logan at least twenty five minutes to make the rounds to the elementary, then middle school, and finally the high school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Lane asks, stupefied in a daze. He feels like he just entered the twilight zone and aren't kids in blended families supposed to fight and hate each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well oh handsome boyfriend of mine I think our kids just accepted our relationship.” Scott says as if it's the simplest thing in the world and goes to kiss him. Lane puts his hand up in front to stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No gross I have morning breath.” Lane protests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott swats Lane’s hand away lightly, “Don’t care.” Scott smiles into the kiss and kisses him anyway. As he pulls back shortly after still smiling, “Go shower, and get dressed for the day. I’ll have breakfast ready when you come down. Cheese, bacon, tomato omelette?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With mushrooms?” Lane asks, already heading up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott pulls a disgusted face, but gets the aforementioned vegetable actually classified as fungi out of his fridge anyway. Just that fact turns Scott off of the food entirely he’s never liked the taste or texture. “For you anything now hurry up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan pulls up into the driveway of Scott’s house just as his Dad and Scott are heading out with Jax twenty five minutes later. Logan closes the driver side door and walks up to the man he’s known as his Uncle since he was born. “Can I take your truck Uncle Scott, my Baby’s outta gas and work is further than the gas station.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing Logan. You know where the keys are, lock up when you leave.” Scott throws over his shoulder as he gets in Lane’s Mustang. It may be a four door Mustang, but still men and women flock to the car, Scott doesn’t like that. Once Lane moves in officially and gets settled he’s going to talk Lane into consolidating their vehicles. First to go will be that Mustang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Uncle Scott.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1200 Hours. 5 March 2020 - Thursday. Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickham - NCIS Hawaii Field Office -  Locker Room. Pearl Harbor. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane has just finished a mock call out training session with Pierce, Jackson and Kali and he’s missing his usual partner by his side more and more each day. It’s been two months since Scott resigned and the team still isn’t gelling like Pierec wants them too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’ll realize he’s the problem and asked to be transferred.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lane thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agent Sullivan, I want that report on what went wrong in the exercise on my desk by the end of day.” Pierce asks walking into the locker room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir yes sir Captain.” Lane mutters in mock salute not looking at the younger man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that Agent? Look whether you like it or not I’m your team leader now, and you have to follow my orders. If that hadn’t been an exercise....” Pierce trails off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, don't you even go there. You think because you're an officer you can tote your weight around and tell us all what to do. Newsflash this isn’t the Corps whatever rank you had doesn’t matter here, and respect has to be earned. Here at NCIS we respect and value other teammates' opinions, something I thought you should know about Pierce.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben is taken about by the older Agents’ words. “You’re...you’re right and I’m sorry you guys at NCIS do things differently, you’re civilians I have to remember that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a former SEAL and can run circles around you any day of the week Pierce, but if you won’t play ball I’ll tell SAC Blackburn to get another more suitable agent for the job. This team this unit, it’s more than just a team, it's a family, something you need to know that they'll all back me long before they ever follow you. Think about that the next time you try to order one of my teammates to do something I’d never do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane gets up front the bench and walks out off, towards the door. “Oh and Agent Pierce, last one to the Camaro, pays for lunch.” Lane smirks at the dark haired agent and leaves the room. It takes a minute for Ben’s brain to register what the other agent just said before he’s running off after the older man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch almost feels almost like normal at Kamekona’s shrimp truck, until Lane turns to his left where Scott usually is and ralizes he’s not there. And Benjamin Pierce is in his place. They’d talked and even laughed like usually Jackson and Kali providing most of the commentary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane takes out his phone from his pocket, and holds it up. “Hey Kali I’m gonna go take a call over there.” Lane points a short distance away over by the Camaro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay you do you dude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agent Sullivan...” Pierce starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With respect sir, don’t he’s taking a personal call.” Jackson advises with a little edge to his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay....then, what do you three usually do with your time off.” Pierce asks, trying to make an effort to get to know his teammates a bit better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane opens up the text messages on his phone, and hits Scott’s name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>StudMuffin: Lunch with Jackson and Kali....and Pierce miss you Kame says hey and to stop by soon. Not the same without u. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:14 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane then takes a selfie leaning against the Camaro with a sad pouty expression on his face hitting send. The reply is instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laney: Missing u guys too, not Pierce he sounds like a difficult prson. Selfie game needs work babe can only see half your face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:14 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott then leans back against a motivational poster in the break room and snaps a selfie of him smiling. Sending it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>StudMuffin: Damn lookin’ good Scott. Insta worthy selfie I’m jealous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:15 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laney: Don’t you know it. I know you changed the name of the #HotFeds account made it yours and private u have my say so in using and all pics I take for account well maybe keep it PG </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:17 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane smiles back at the response before remembering why he actually wanted privacy, or as private as he could get several feet from his team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>StudMuffin: I talked to my divorce lawyer earlier bout emergency custody hearing, he put motion through and he talked to the judge. Says he put us on the docket for first case 2morrow morning, think 🤔  he’s gettin’ tired of seeing my face in his courtroom </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:19 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laney: Sounds good. I’m sorry you and the kids have to go through this. Go out 4 dinner tomorrow </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:21 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>StudMuffin: Not your fault my ex is messed up her Dad’s the alcoholic not your problem dinner out sounds good 👌🏽 haven’t done that in forever, Steve’s bistro?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:22 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott shakes his head at his phone, realizes Lane can’t see him and then texts back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laney: What did I tell you about that? Stop that. Your problems are my problems remember vice versa no matter how bad or messed up </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:24 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>StudMuffin: Did I tell you how much I love ❤️  you today cuz it's a lot. Come with me tomorrow?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:26 PM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laney: Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else already asking for day off tomorrow </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:27 PM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>StudMuffin: I’m going to stop right now, before I say something really mushy. I think I hear Pierce calling me...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:28 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laney: Aww 🥰  Laney you could never get too mushy for me I love you and all your mushiness gotta go my next client’s almost here. Luv you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:29 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>StudMuffin: I love 💕 you more</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:30 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane pockets his phone and heads back over to the table feeling better about the rest of the day now. Having talked er texted Scott. Hopefully they can get enough people to help out with the move in over the weekend that they can get it all finished before anything super bad happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s starting to get real with this COVID-19 Coronavirus outbreak, around the rest of the world like China, Japan, those places it apparently originated in Wuhan, China. The first death in the U.S. was reported near Seattle just a week ago on the twenty ninth of last month. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If we can all be together in one house safe and sound I’ll feel heaps better about this whole thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lane thinks as he gets back in the shotgun seat of the Camaro, Pierce driving back to HQ. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I could handle being separated from Scott and the boys. Hopefully all goes well tomorrow and we can start calling in the bribes. I mean favors to get the Ohana to help us move into Scott’s house over the weekend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0900 Hours. 6 March 2020 - Friday. Family Court Service Center - 4675 Kapolei Parkway, Kapeolei Oahu.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back here within a week Scott hadn’t expected that, but it’s for Lane and the kids and with a different judge. Than the judge that oversaw his and Brooke’s custody dispute case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Sullivan we are here today on an emergency custody motion to reevaluate your custody arrangement with your ex-wife Laurie Hall.” the judges announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes your Honor.” Lane tells the judges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may present your case.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Honor my ex-wife Laurie is currently unable to be here today because she is in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. She failed to pick up the children Wednesday afternoon after school. This isn’t the first instance in which this has happened. I truly fear for my children’s lives if they are to remain with their mother at any given time in the joint custody arrangement we currently have. Multiple instances in which my children have been left alone or forgotten have occurred over the past year of 2019. I ask of you your Honor to grant me full custody of my four minor children and to restrict visitation for my ex-wife. That is all your Honor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your case was brought up to me yesterday, and I’ve had time to go over your case. You’ve said this isn’t the first time this has happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes your Honor. It’s been a back and forth pendulum with my ex-wife. She goes into treatment, but she’s relapsed once before, this is her second time relapsing. She’s not fit to be a parent right now. She’s sick and needs to seek treatment for her illness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve looked over all your cases pertaining to your e-wife and your custody arrangements over the last three and years since your divorce. Based on the evidence provided and having talked to each of your children earlier including your twenty year old son, Logan and having heard what they would prefer, your four minor children strongly wish to stay with you. To quote your youngest daughter Julia, “we don’t want to live with Mom anymore. We want to live with our Dad only. She’s not nice to be around anymore.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This just breaks Lane’s heart to pieces all over again to hear the judge say what his youngest daughter told the judge. Lane only knows bits and pieces of what goes on at Laurie's house when the kids are with her. Short of putting up cameras in her house there isn’t much he can do. She’s been the primary or custodial parent since the divorce took place in 2016. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stable </span>
  </em>
  <span>back than what people call a functioning alcoholic, but still an alcoholic. She’s never once laid a hand on any of the kids, never gotten violent or anything. She's just left them at stores or parks for a minute or two or forgotten the time she’s supposed to take them to visit with Lane sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had a different judge back then and he’d sided in favor of Laurie, not knowing of her alcohol problem. Hence all the back and forth court visits and several emergency custody hearings. This being the third one overall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This what happened on Wednesday took the cake was the icing on the cake if you will. There’s no way the judge won’t grant Lane full custody. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After talking with your witness, your partner Scott McGarrett and having him provide supporting evidence in favor of grantmanship of full custody, and all you have done in the past to create a safe, nurturing and enriching environment for your children....” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes your Honor?” Lane asks, trying to keep his tone calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is within good conscience that I am granting you full custody of your four minor children with restricted visitation for your ex-wife and motion to revisit visitation rights within three months after she completes a ninety day rehab program for her alcohol addiction. That is my ruling of this court.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, your Honor. You have no idea what this means to me or my children.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a nice day now, Aloha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aloha your Honor.” Lane all strides out of the courthouse as fast as he can to greet Scott and the kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Outside the courthouse</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So a good verdict I take it?” Scott asks as he’s pulled into an almost bone crushing hug by his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes a million times yes, and it’s all thanks to you and whatever you said to the judge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just told him the truth and that you're the one capable fit parent.” Scott utters quietly into the nape of Lane’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean we get to stay with you Daddy?” Julia asks who, like her older sister is dressed in a nice summer dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you do get to stay with me and Uncle Scott. We’re all going to live together in his house with Cooper, Wyatt, David and Jax.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And TJ and Jake?” Caleb asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and TJ and Jake when TJ gets back out of school for Spring Break and when Jake gets back from his Navy training.” Lane explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His SEAL training like you and Uncle Scott?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep his SEAL training though that may not be for a little while yet bud maybe until after school gets out for Summer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s three months away.” Caleb counts on his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is but I’m sure we’ll all find fun stuff to do between now and then to make the time go by faster.” Scott assures the little blonde boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, do we have to go back to school now?” Caleb asks looking up at his Daddy and Uncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Scott, do you think the kids should go back to school?” Lane asks looking at him with what Scott calls his thinking face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know....” Scott tilts his head back and forth thinking. “You did sign them out for the whole day, and we have a whole house to move and pack up. And rooms to decorate I think we need all the time we can get. Don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm I think you’re right. First stop Lowe’s to get moving boxes.” Lane tell them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the group are walking back Lane’s SUV, Scott brings up a question. “Umm aren’t you forgetting something kind of important?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I won my case I’ve got my awesome kids with me and my awesome hunky boyfriend by my side. What else could I be missing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our house Dad, and the fact you kind of still own it.” Logan brings up to his Dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore I sold the house. We’ve got a week to clear out before the new owners come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What wait!! How did you know how the case was going to go? What if I’d said no, the other day.” Scott exclaims. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you wouldn’t. You love me love us too much to leave us out on the street.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re darn right I love you all. Now who wants to look at paint swatches and wall decals with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no what I have done. What monster have I created. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lane thinks a bemused look on his face as he gets behind the wheel of his SUV and heads towards Lowe’s with his boyfriend and kids in tow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between Elliott’s soccer team the Ewa Warriors winning their game and going out for a celebratory dinner team dinner and shopping for all the kids new rooms and packing, Lane and Scott are wiped out at the end of the day. Tomorrow would be a big day for them, and the McGarrett-Williams family, as tomorrow is the big birthday bash at the paintball and airsoft center for Steve and his nephews, Wyatt and David.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>2105 Hours. 6 March 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Upstairs Guest Bedroom. Ewa Beach.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it just me or does getting older suck?” Scott asks casually as he’s lying in bed next to his lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, no it equally sucks. At least we didn’t end up in a firefight in the mountains today like your brother and Danny.” Lane comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah there is that. Only my brother would do something like that, I mean Danny ranted at me saying all Steve had was a rope and no ammo left. Gets into a fist fight with one of the guys and then knocks his noggin on a boulder.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now he’s got a big ol’ knot on the back of his head where he hit it. Are you sure he’s good to go tomorrow? All that running around getting banged up shot at, and than go and play paintball tomorrow?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looks over at Lane with a very serious expression on his face. “He may say he’s fine, but I know he’s not. I’ve taken a few headers myself like that, not pretty. He made a promise to his nephews though and in the last five years they’ve been co-celebrating their birthday with him, he has missed a single party. I don’t think a head injury via a boulder is going to stop him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane chuckles lightly. “Yeah you’re right what was I thinkin’ you McGarretts have hard heads. We made good headway on the move in today and supplies. I think if we get one solid weekend next week, we’ll be able to knock everything out and get the kids and I all moved in completely decorated rooms and everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good the sooner that happens, the better with all that’s going on. I can’t bear the thought of you all being so close yet so far I hear they may start implementing social distancing in public of six feet, and wearing masks wherever we go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crazy to think about it isn’t. Something on this scale, world wide is beyond our control.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All we can do is pray and hope it doesn’t touch us and our Ohana. Especially the younger team members Jackson and Kali and Brianna; they're all living alone. Talk about isolation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All we can do now is take each day as it comes and try not to let it consume our lives. We’ve got the twins and Steve’s party to focus on tomorrow and than the actual birthday on Tuesday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, you’re right tomorrow’s going to be a lot of fun. I’ve got Noelani coming to dog sit both Eddie and Jax since it’s not going to be much fun for him tomorrow he can’t exactly work when I’m playing paintball. He deserves a day off. I'll be fine tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know about that Scott I plan to wipe the floor with you tomorrow. It’s been a while since I played but I can still shoot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott lets out a bark of laughter in the darkened room. “So can I Sullivan so can I.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh the game is so on tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Both men think as they drift off to sleep dreaming of paintball splatters and teenage mayhem tomorrow is going to be.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0830 Hours. 7 March 2020 - Saturday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Master Bedroom. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was one of those rare weekends where the team didn’t have a case and that Danny actually got to wake up with his husband next to him. Boy wasn’t that a treat. Just as Danny snuggled down deeper into the comforter and warmth his personal heater moved away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’Steve babe come’ere.” Danny mutters eyes closed still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny it's eight thirty if we sleep any longer we’ll be late and I don’t want to be late.” Steve tells his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Late to be pelted with paintballs sounds fun.” Danny remarks sarcastically. “Remind me again whose idea this was to drag me along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The twins, they wanted a paintball party this year and they wanted it to be just us guys. Including you, last I checked you were very much a specimen of the male species.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nerd. I married a complete nerd. I bet you had glasses when you were younger right?” Danny asks as he finally rouses himself enough to open his eyes and look at Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won the science fair for two years at Kukui.” Steve remarks as he heads into the bathroom to complete his morning routine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See a nerd only a nerd would brag about that.” Danny calls out as he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lovable science nerd though and you know I need those glasses to see the computer at work.” Steve retorts. “You okay with today’s attire being camo fatigues it's the uniform of the day Scott texted me last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t I just wear jeans and a long sleeve.” Danny asks in a tone that betrays how he really feels. It’ll be the first time ever that he’s worn fatigues or camouflage cargos and he wasn’t going on some desolate mission to save Steve in some far off country. It’ll be a nice change. Plus he gets to see his mini me dress like Daddy and that’s always cute when Charlie dresses like Steve. No matter how much it freaks Danny out internally he doesn’t actually ever want Charlie anywhere near the Navy or even the remote vicinity of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope you can’t. Them’s the rules Danno and I always follow the rules.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when Mr. Army guy? Hmmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since they’re my nephews and I could never say no to them plus it’ll look cooler in the pictures if we’re all in the same style of clothes.” Steve reasons, he wasn’t going to tell Danny that they’d be on different teams yet that’d ruin the surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine you win. I’ll wear the camo.” Danny concedes since it is close enough to his husbands’ birthday he’ll give him what he wants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later both men are showered dressed in matching gray camo cargo pants and Charlie is dressed identical to them both in same color pants and a black long sleeve Nike t-shirt. “Danno, Daddy let’s go let’s go!!” Charlie exclaims in excitement from the bottom of the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, there buckaroo hold on I know you’ve had breakfast, but we haven’t.” Danny turns to his daughter. “Thanks for getting up with him and feeding him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Danno, he’s excited I would be too, if I was his age. It sounds cool, take pictures for me. Happy early birthday Dad.” Grace kisses Steve on the cheek, and walks out of the kitchen. While the boys are all out paintballing she’s going out for a girls’ day with her best girlfriend Lucy. Then later she’s going to meet up with Nahele and go surfing with a few of his friends and Lucy. then once the boys get back from paintballing it’s over the McGarrett house cake and presents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly thereafter Noelani arrives and greets Eddie as enthusiastically as she always does. “Hi there who’s a good boy who’s such a handsome boy?” Noelani coos at the golden labrador and Eddie just soaks up all the lovings he’s getting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really appreciate this Noelani thank you are you sure you can handle both Jax and Eddie. Jax is still a lot younger than Eddie. I’m sure Scott can have someone else watch him.” Steve suggests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No of course not. We’re all good aren’t we Eddie? I’m going to swing by your brother’s house pick and his things up and than we’re off for a fun filled day at the beach.” Noelani tells her two friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay well better get going we’ll be back to the house no later than six, six thirty. Once all the party festivities are over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries Steve, I told Scott the same thing. Happy to help out. Tell Wyatt and David early birthday and you too Steve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks again Noelani you’re the best.” Steve says as he’s ushered out the door by his husband and even more eager seven year old son.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1000 Hours. 7 March 2020 - Saturday. Hawaii Extreme Paintball. </b>
  <b>194 Mumba St, Kapolei.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large group of twenty arrives relatively around the same time. The McGarretts and Sullivans arrived first followed closely by Steve, Danny and Charlie. Than as the facility starts to open more and more David and Wyatt’s friends start to show up with their guardian or parents dropping them off. The parents or guardians of the friends stayed just long enough to wish their sons a good time, and to sign the waivers that needed signing and than they were off. Leaving their sons in the capable hands of the McGarrett men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most if not all of the parents/guardians trusted Scott with their sons seeing as their sons had been friends with the McGarrett twins since Preschool, some Kindergarten, and some they only just met in the last two years in middle school. The group of friends that Wyatt and David had were good kids. Even though they were twins and shared a lot of things these past fourteen years, their friend group wasn’t one of them. They both each had their own core group of five or six guys that hung out with at school. That wasn’t even including David’s soccer teammates of which only one was here. This wasn’t a soccer function this was a birthday party and the twins had to pick and choose which friends they wanted to invite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though they were the youngest of the McGarrett brothers, and didn’t have anyone younger than them in their immediate family they still wanted to invite two very special little boys. Charlie Williams and Caleb Sullivan. The two boys idolized all the older boys they knew, even though they were half the twins' age. Charlie just turned seven two months ago in January and Caleb was going to turn seven this summer in June. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What little boy didn’t idolize their older brother or older brother figure. And Charlie and Caleb had a lot of those and older cousins too that lived on the mainland. In Jersey, Utah and Rhode Island respectively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour and thirty minutes later the safety brief which wasn’t as brief as the name suggested had Danny worrying that maybe Charlie and Caleb were too young right now to play such a game. With boys so much older than them and faster and stronger. The last thing Danny wanted was for his son to have a meltdown or a fit because he couldn’t keep up or he lost the game and potentially ruin Wyatt and David and essentially Steve’s party too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danno stop thinking so hard Charlie’ll be fine you’ll see. Look over there Charlie and Caleb are so excited to get to play with the big boys. Do you really want to derail that fun train right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looks at his son and his best friend talking and even laughing with some of the teenage boys. Even though Danny knew half of whatever the older boys were saying the two younger ones’ wouldn’t understand. Generally the older kids kept most of their talk PG when around younger siblings or cousins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Danny the boys’ll love it. In fact if they don’t I personally take them out for an Uncle Scott day, and do whatever they want to do.” Scott offers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By that he means he’ll have me drive him and the boys around to do whatever they want to do. Which I totally don’t mind just thought I’d put in my two cents.” Lane walks over to the trio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See Danny option two right there for you. But I guarantee you they’ll love it. What boy doesn’t want to run around with a fake weapon that shoots paintballs at people. It’s fun.” Steve has this huge smile on his face that Danny’s secretly coined his ‘inner child face’. Danny has to remember that there’s a lot of things Steve never got to do as a child. Birthday parties such as these probably weren’t that high on the list of things for John and Doris McGarrett to do for their children. He’s sure they had birthday parties just maybe not as big or as extravagant as maybe he’s seen Gracie’s and the McGarrett boys’ birthday parties over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, we’ll see who’s laughing when we’re covered in bruises and welts from those tiny little balls.” Danny retorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They hurt trust us. We’ve been pelted by them enough times to know we used to have regular weekend sessions at the paintball place in San Diego tons of fun.” Lane comments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surrounded by man children. Am I the only san adult here?” Danny shakes his head in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s played paintball one other time here and that was seven years ago back when Chin and Kono were on the team and it was just the four of them. As a team building exercise. It had started out well, but it ended up in them finding a dead body in one of the bunker-like shelters on the field they were playing on. He really hopes nothing like that happens today for his sanity but also for the kids sake. That would really be a party dampener. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay if everyone’s ready and has no more questions I can lead you all to the field.” One of the employees says a young looking twenty something with apparently five years experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott raises his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no what could he possibly have up his sleeve. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Danny thinks. “I don’t have a question really about gameplay, but would you mind taking a picture of us all?” As Scott asks this another one of the employees brings out a cardboard box with a logo on it Danny doesn’t recognize at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott walks over to the employee and takes the box from him and sets it down on the wooden picnic table where their group is gathered. “We can’t have a true paintball party without the proper authentic gear.” Scott says pulling out three long sleeve paintball jerseys that have reinforced padding on the elbows and shoulders. “Birthdays bros are first, age before beauty Steve get on up here.” Scott calls his brother. Steve walks up totally surprised at this turn of events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve accepts the blue and black styled paintball jersey with his last name on it. His married last name of McGarrett-Williams and his football jersey number, 50. Which he knew was actually meant to be 5-0 but it would look weird on a jersey that way and nobody but their Ohana would get it. Steve quickly pulls on the jersey over his plain black Adidas long sleeve. Danny’s only slightly disappointed his husband didn’t strip off his shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well he’s probably being mindful of the kids here and the staff. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Davy, Wyatt, here are your jersey’s.” Scott hands out two smaller teenage sized jerseys to his sons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David immediately flips his over and sees his jersey ‘McGARRETT’ at the top and then 01. That’s not his soccer jersey number. It’s because he was the first of him and his brother to be born. He’s Twin 1 and Wyatt’s Twin 2. David smiles at that and says, "Really Dad you couldn’t have put my soccer jersey number?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s tradition you know that I know it’s not your actual birthday yet, but I couldn’t resist.” Scott tells his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey at least we’re not the only ones bro.” Wyatt points out their other two twin friends Riley and KJ Stagg who are also handed jerseys with STAGG 01 and 02 on them. Shortly after everyone has jersey’s on and it’s time for a group picture, before they all splattered in paint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“1, 2, 3, say paintball.” The employee Josh says as he takes the group’s ‘before’ picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paintball.” The group choruses back all smiles and grins, all geared up with their paintball guns and full face masks ready for their first game of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large group are divided into the two teams, blue team is captained by Wyatt and has his Uncle Steve Uncle Lane and Caleb on his team as well as his friends. Then the red team is captained by his older twin brother David and has their Dad as a co-captain with Danny and Charlie. Apparently there’s a reason their Dad and respective partners are split up when it comes to team situations like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Name of the game is simple Capture the Flag, the first team to capture the other team’s flag and have at least one member left standing that is one member left without paint on them wins that game. Blue team are you ready?” The ref asks. The blue team nods. “Red team are you ready?” David and his Dad nod in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Game time let’s do this. The whistle is blown and the two teams are off on opposite sides of the field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four hours of gameplay and four different paintball related objective games complete the group of four adults and sixteen kids are all wiped out and all covered in paint. All of them are smiling and laughing if a minute sore in some spots. Some more sore than others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“McGarrett!” Lane calls out to his boyfriend who’s talking to one of the employees about their trip out to the paintball arena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me Josh.” Scott turns in all his red and yellow splatter paint glory. “Yes Laney...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you Laney me mister you shot me in the double a, ss, you punk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott makes a shocked face, “What moi why I would never.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turnabout's fair play Sullivan you shot Scott square in the stomach.” Danny reminds the other blonde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was aiming for your back, jerk.” Scott says playfully. He really was his boyfriends’ rounder more appealing buttocks was just an easier target. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sure you were.” Lane crows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were we ever as bad as they are?” Steve asks Danny as they’re all piling back into vehicles to head back to Scott’s house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently so if sources are to be believed. I’m glad they have each other though. They both deserve happiness.” Danny smiles wistfully at Steve in the driver's seat. Just thinking where he is now, and what and who he has in his life Danny couldn’t be more grateful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To think if he hadn’t met Steve in his Dad’s garage that day. He never would have met Scott, and Grace never would’ve met Jake, and Charlie well, he doesn’t know what would’ve happened there if he’s being honest, but he’s glad all of it happened. Charlie never would have met and found a best friend in Scott’s partners’ son, Caleb. Even though the two boys go to two different schools, both spend more than enough time outside of school and over at each others’ houses. Just two months ago a third boy Blake was added and their duo became a trio. Blake used to be hte kid bullying Charlie until Caleb stood up for his friend. Turned out the kid Blake, his parents were going through a nasty divorce and he was lashing out. After the three boys had reconciled and become instant friends, there were constant sleepovers and playdates.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1830 Hours. 7 March 2020 - Saturday. McGarrett Residence - Living Room. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The McGarrett living room looked like a birthday bomb went off in it. There was wrapping paper and bags strewn all over the place. It was evidence a great time had by all the teenagers in attendance at his two sons’ joint birthday party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the jersey Mr. M.” Riley Stagg or was it KJ thanked him Scott couldn’t exactly tell the boys apart as they were as identical as they could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike his own twins who were actually fraternal twins though they acted so similar and were a lot of the same clothes people often thought they were identical. If it weren’t for the slight differences in height and micro expressions that Scott had down pat for each boy he’d be as clueless as the Stagg parents’ probably were hafl the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, glad you and your brother liked them.” Scott replies as he waves to the boy and his brother as they get into their Mom’s silver Nissan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott closes the door on the last pair of guests. “That the last of them?” Lane asks, walking over to Scott by the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Aaron and his brother Dylan are still here, they're in the family room playing video games with Wyatt and Davy. Caleb’s upstairs with Elliott giving him a play by play of his day. The girls are upstairs in their room, and Cooper’s outside with Logan on the soccer pitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay when’s Noelani getting here?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She just texted she’ll be here in fifteen with Jax.” Scott replies as he starts to clean up the wrapping paper he’s piled his sons’ gifts in two separate piles on the stairs ready to be taken up later. The doorbell rings as Lane’s in the kitchen cleaning up from the pizza dinner, and putting the leftovers yes leftovers in the fridge. Fourteen teenagers ranging from fourteen to fifteen, two hyperactive elementary schoolers, and three ex-SEALs and they still had leftovers. Lane’s absolutely baffled at that fact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get it.” Scott says as he’s closer and opens the door expecting to see Noelani with Jax, but instead sees the harried face of the oldest Montgomery boy, Tommy. “Hi Tommy, I was kind of expecting your Mom is everything okay?” Scott as he lets the young man in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Mr. McGarrett everything good Mom just had a long day at work, and I offer to pick up Aaron and Dylan.” Tommy answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay no worries hey we’ve got some left over cake and pizza if you want to take some back for you and Tyler.” Scott offers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure that’d be nice thank you. I’ll just go and get them and we’ll be out of your hair.” Tommy says and he walks down the hall towards the sounds of Mario Kart being played. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does something seem off to you, about that response.” Scott asks Lane as he plates up two pieces each of pizza and two generous slices of chocolate and vanilla birthday cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you talked to Allison at all since the day before Christmas Eve last year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried inviting her to the New Year’s Eve party we were having but she said she and the boys were busy. I just stopped trying. Do you think I should be trying harder. Am I trying too much invading their space. The boys all still hang out together, but I haven’t seen hide nor hare of their mother only maybe three times in the last two months and that was Davy and Aaron’s soccer practices. She barely said two words to me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not like she has to say anything to me, but I’ve got the feeling I’m getting the distinct cold shoulder from her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry too much Scott. She’s probably just busy with work and handling the boys and all their extracurriculars I’m sure.” Lane assures his boyfriend just as Aaron, Dylan come walking back through with their older brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are for you Tommy and your brother, hope you enjoy.” Scott hands the container holding the cake and the pizza within. “Thanks again for coming Dylan, Aaron Wyatt and David really had a blast today.” Scott tells the two youngest Montgomery boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did too Mr. McGarrett best party yet thank you for inviting us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all boys it was Wyatt and David who invited you. I just facilitated the food and the fun, and remember you two and your brothers are always welcome over here. Anytime, we may be a bit more of a full house now, but that doesn’t mean you’re any less welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Dylan says quietly. The three Montgomery boys wave as they head out and get into Tommy’s car and drive just a street over to their house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott turns back to his boys, as he closes the front door clapping his hands together. “Alright my soon to be fifteen year olds, video games off, clean up the family room, shower, get ready for bed okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Dad....it’s only 7.” Wyatt whines like he’s aged down ten years and isn’t about to be fifteen in three days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wyatt Daniel, do you want to be grounded for a week and on your birthday?” Scott raises an eyebrow in question at his crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David lightly punches his brother. “Come on Trouble, let's go before your big mouth gets us in any more trouble. Night Dad, night Uncle Lane.” David throws over his shoulder as he walks towards the family room to do as he’s told Wyatt trailing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lane can say anything to Scott the doorbell rings again, and he goes to answer it. “Noelani hi come in, come in. Hi did you have fun with Eddie and Noelani.” Lane directs toward Jax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He sure did I think he even has a little doggie girlfriend. We met at the beach, he was awfully friendly with another dog.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm sounds just like his owner friendly with overly friendly men.” Lane chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jax was a good boy and very well behaved off leash at the beach.” Noelani tells them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane turns to Scott, who is now rubbing behind Jax’s ears playfully, “That true boy were you a good boy for Noelani?” Jax woofs as if too agree and licks up the side of Scott’s face saying he missed him. I missed you too boy I had a fun day and I’m glad you did too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for watching him.” Lane says. “I’ll see you out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime Agent Sullivan. Mahalo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me Lane, Noelani we’re both off duty. Have a good night safe drive back home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahalo Lane. Aloha Scott, Jax.” Noelani waves to the man and hsi dog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say bye bye Jax. bye bye Noelani.” Scott takes Jax’s right paw and waves it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane shakes his head in amusement. “Absolute dork. Who knew a dog would bring out a whole new side of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott throws a throw pillow at him. “Shuddup I missed my pupper today. Lock up when you’re done down here I’m heading up early.” Scott stands up and heads towards the stairs with Jax following him easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kay can do. I'll be up in ten.” Lane replies as he watches Scott and Jax head up the stairs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you up too Allison Montgomery?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thought I'd end the first half of March on a somewhat happy note before I really get into the meat of the March madness and into the depth of the pandemic and other events that'll be taking place in the next chapter and beyond. Until next time folks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The McGarrett twins celebrate their birthday, the coronavirus is being more prevalent and worrisome for the McGarrett and McGarrett Williams families. Can the affected survive in quarantine, what do they do to pass the time? Big news for the ohana kids no in person school what are the two families to do? Steve and Danny find a way to pass time in Danny's self quarantine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter update for you all sorry it took so long I still don't have my laptop fixed I got it back a week ago and it's still not working right. Taking it into the store tomorrow. Hopefully after this chapter updates will be more regular and back to once a week on Wed Thurs, or Fri. </p>
<p>Read the added tags please </p>
<p>Warnings: Implied past rape of off screen characters and murder in the 1115 Hours. March 13, 2020 scene<br/>Attempted rape in that same March 13, 2020 scene at HPD if you want to skip over that go to the first line break after that date and time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>0533 Hours. 10 March 2020 - Tuesday. McGarrett Residence - Upstairs Guest Bedroom. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>“It was just a bad dream, Laney you’re okay. I’m okay. That’s it breathe with me follow my breaths in out in out there we go.” Scott’s rubbing soothing circles on Lane’s back watching as he breathing finally evens out. “You want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Lane licks his lips and rubs at his eye tiredly. “Ren-rendition room me and Havi. It, it creeps up on me sometimes, and I just see him lying there, and it's wrong because I’m not good enough. I don’t save him and he’s...he’s laughing at me.” </p>
<p>“Who’s laughing Lane?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>“He is, Wilkes is deep and dark. And it’s never ending.” </p>
<p>Scott just looks at his boyfriend eyebrows scrunched up in concentration any other time Lane would call it cute. It’s his thinking face, like Scott’s trying to remember or concentrate really hard on a memory. A memory he won’t ever get back. </p>
<p>“I’m...I’m sorry I don’t remember. I wish I could. You say he’s dead right?” Lane nods his head slowly. “That’s better than. He can’t hurt anyone ever again.” </p>
<p>“He was a not so nice person. Horrible, actually one of worst of the worst I’ve met in the last ten years working for NCIS.” </p>
<p>“I’m still sorry I wish, I wish I could help you more.” Scott says softly. Feeling tears sting the bottom of his eyelids threatening to fall. <em> No no you can’t fall apart now not over something you don’t even remember. </em> Scott chastises himself. <em> Not when he needs you suck it up McGarrett.  </em></p>
<p>Scott turns away briefly to swipe at his eyes. “Hey hey it’s okay, you know that right. The doctor said you’d probably never remember the accident. In my mind that’s a good thing.” Lane tries convincing Scott. </p>
<p>“If it’s still affecting you even now, whoever this person is or was I feel like I should know. We’re or we were partners at work.” </p>
<p>“I’m seeing someone about it.” Lane admits. “A therapist that’s where I go on Thursday afternoons after lunch. Why I don’t often talk all that much when you call. I only just started seeing her last week.” </p>
<p>“That’s, good, I’d hate for something that I can’t even remember to be hurting you so bad emotionally. I don’t wike it. S’not wight.” </p>
<p>“It’s not but it’s, I’m handling it. I'm getting better, I promise.” Lane assures. </p>
<p>“Kay.” Scott yawns behind his hand he can't, it's too early to be up right now. To think this use to be his normal time he’d get up and now he rarely does unless he absolutely has to. Something about his body chemistry or brain or something reacting differently now. “Let’s get a few more hours of shut eye. The twins’ll be up and in here in an hour. Today’s their actual birthday after all.” </p>
<p>“Okay, sounds great.” Lane mumbles and turns over burrowing himself under the covers like a cat. Scott looks back over at him once before turning over himself and grabbing his phone. </p>
<p>SuperSEALbro: Happy Birthday big Kahuna. Glad I get to spend another one won with you. You’re the best big brother a guy could ask for. No one word could probably descwibe how fankful I am to have you in my life. Congrats you made it another year. Another year older, another year wiser, right? I wuv you like only a brother can. I’m tiwed but I’m first this year. Happy Birthday again Stevie. </p>
<p>P.S. I totally kicked Laney’s ass in p-ball yesterday</p>
<p>5:42 AM</p>
<p>Scottie: Thanks for the birthday wishes lil bro. You ok?</p>
<p>5:54 AM</p>
<p>SuperSEALbro: M’good tired Lane had a nightmare, s’why I’m up</p>
<p>5:55 AM</p>
<p>Scottie: He okay? </p>
<p>5:57 AM</p>
<p>SuperSEALbro: He’s good or he will be. What you doing up? Wait no fowget I asked. </p>
<p>5:58 AM</p>
<p>Scottie: ;)</p>
<p>5:58 AM</p>
<p>SuperSEALbro: I’m going back to bed. Don’t be late for work.</p>
<p>6:00 AM</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0633 Hours. 10 March 2020 - Tuesday. McGarrett Residence - Kitchen. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>Scott and Lane had both been enthusiastically woken up by two fifteen year old teenagers knocking on their door exactly three minutes earlier. Now everyone was up and Scott was at the stove still in his sleepwear making the number fifteen shaped pancakes for his two sons. It was something he did every year. He didn’t do it by eyeballing it no, he had number stencils that he’d pour the batter into. He’s been doing this since the twins turned five. He’s been doing this very morning routine on their birthdays for ten years now.</p>
<p>“Dad are you alright?” Cooper’s voice reaches his ears. </p>
<p>Scott turns the stove burner down briefly to face his son. “Yeah I’m good, Coop just, a wittle emtitional ‘day I guess.” If his Dad’s mispronunciation of words and his sluggish way he was moving was anything to go by Cooper would say it’s more than that. </p>
<p>“I can take over the rest of the breakfast Dad, why don’t you go upstairs and shower. I got this right guys.” Cooper asks the younger kids sitting at the barstools. </p>
<p>“I'll help too. Who wants juice and what kind?” Logan jumps up from his own seat at the table. </p>
<p>Lane watches Scott walk no hobble up the stairs, using the left railing as a crutch of sorts and literally lifting his prosthetic leg up each step. This wasn’t like Scott; he never dragged his leg no matter how tired he was. </p>
<p>“Hey Lo-.” Lane starts. </p>
<p>“We got it, Dad go check on Uncle Scott.” Logan tells his Dad and practically shoos him out of the kitchen. </p>
<p>Back upstairs huh he actually made it upstairs that’s a plus, Scott’s laying face down on the bed in the guest room. <em> We really need to get over to a mattress store. I don't want the kids to be more displaced than they are right now any longer. </em>Scott thinks. God he has a pounding headache, he doesn’t get migraines that Steve’s thing but it sure feels like one. Can’t, can’t even lift his head off the pillow. </p>
<p>“Scott?” A quiet tentative voice says over by the door. Scott doesn’t even turn at the sound of the voice. Maybe if he doesn’t answer, it'll go away. “I’m not going away if that’s what you’re thinking.” Lane makes himself known as he crosses the threshold of their shared room, and walks over the bed, they’ve shared this last few weeks. </p>
<p>There are muffled sounds coming from the bed that Lane can’t quite make out. “What’s that Scott?” </p>
<p>“I feel like shit.” Scott grumbles. “My head’s killing me, and my body hurts all over like, like I went a few rounds with a cage fighter.”</p>
<p>“Okay, alright gimme his number you’re not coming in today.” </p>
<p>Scott turns his head to the left to face Lane but is still lying down. “Who?” </p>
<p>“Your boss. You have his number right.” Lane asks. <em> S’right don’t work at NCIS no more don’t don’t have the same boss. </em> Scott thinks. </p>
<p>“S’in my phone.” Scott mumbles. “On the nightstand Nate Welles.” </p>
<p>“Nathan Welles?” Lane scrolls through to the ‘W’ contacts. </p>
<p>“Yeah hmm.” </p>
<p>Lane dials the number and another man picks up on the other end. <b>“Good Morning Mr. Welles. This is Lane Sullivan I’m calling on my behalf of my partner Scott McGarrett. He’s feeling a bit under the weather today and won’t be coming in.”</b> Lane listens to the other man on the other end of the phone. “Okay thank you I will have a good day Nate.” Lane hangs up the phone and replaces it on the cordless charging station Scott has set up on his side of the bed. “Okay Scott you’re all cleared for today. Nate wishes you well and he’ll see you Friday.” </p>
<p>“Friyay.” Scott grumbles from the pillows.</p>
<p>“Yes Scott Friday that’s two days from now. Whatever this is he wants you to get better and knock this out. Come back to work stronger.” <em> Also not possibly infect other staff and clients. </em>“He says he has someone who can cover your clients for you while you’re out.” </p>
<p>“Kay.” </p>
<p>“Right let's get you comfortable and back in bed properly yeah.” Lane says as he goes about taking off Scott’s leg and everything that goes with it. </p>
<p>Lane even retrieves Teddy the stuffed teddy bear that Grace got him when he first woke up from his accident last year from his place in the closet with all the other stuffies he’d gotten over time. Lane tucks the bear under Scott’s right arm close to his chest like he does he realizes with Caleb’s stuffed elephant. It is at times like this that he realizes that Scott’s brain still isn’t all the way healed; he still has slip ups and needs certain comforts like a child would. Everyone has some comfort item from childhood, it's not a bad thing. </p>
<p>“I’ll come back and check on you once I’ve gotten the kids off to school okay?” </p>
<p>“Jax?” Scott asks quietly. </p>
<p>“Don't worry I’ll take care of him. I’ll bring him in here after he’s had a walk.” Lane tells Scott. “Keep you company.” </p>
<p>Scott just nods his head slightly and watches Lane leave the room as he curls up under the covers and tries to go back to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back downstairs all the kids have finished breakfast and are ready to head off to school. “Is Dad okay?” Cooper asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah is Uncle Scott going to be okay?” Elliott asks as he helps Caleb with his backpack. “He didn’t look like it?” <em> Of course you’re the one that notices Eli, but than I’d be surprised if they others didn’t they just weren’t as vocal.  </em></p>
<p>Lane didn’t want to lie to his kids. But he didn’t want to scare them either. If he didn’t know the truth about what was going on with Scott it wasn’t lying. </p>
<p>“Your Dad is just not feeling very well today. He probably just overworked himself at the gym after work yesterday that’s all. I’m sorry he’s not feeling well today on your birthday boys. I know he had a few things planned for you today.” Lane tells Wyatt and David. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Uncle Lane. We’ll see him after school.” David assures the more mature of the two twins. </p>
<p>“Come on Davy, Wyatt we gotta get a move on. I've got to talk to one of my teachers before first period.” Cooper calls to his brothers from the front door. </p>
<p>“Happy birthday Wyatt, David have a good day.” Lane calls to the two fifteen year olds. </p>
<p>“Thanks Uncle Lane, bye.” The two boys wave back to their Uncle from their brother’s car. </p>
<p>Lane is half tempted to call in sick himself and just stay home with Scott, but he knows he can't. He has to go to work. He’s not going to leave his team high and dry especially with the talk Lane had, had with Pierce last week. He doesn’t want to leave Pierce floundering completely one man down, but Pierce is capable enough he can handle anything that comes his way with Jackson anad Kali’s help. He’s staying home today screw it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1300 Hours. 10 March 2020 - Tuesday. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Steve’s Office. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>The team had just come back from an extended lunch break in honor of his birthday today, and he felt stuffed like a pig. He doesn’t think he’s ever eaten that much shrimp in his life. It was great and one of his favorite dishes at Kamekona’s. Nahele had even come and surprised him he didn’t have any classes today, so he joined in on the celebration. It was nice seeing the young man again. He’s sure come a long way from stealing the Marquis for parts to be an upstanding citizen. First he and Danno had helped him finish and graduate high school. Than it was helping him figure out what he wanted to do after high school. Being a former street kid he thought he didn’t have many prospects, but he did finish high school. He had that diploma that was a start. They all knew he had a good work ethic having worked at both Kamekona’s shrimp truck and at the Shave Ice truck. </p>
<p>Nahele had grown up on the island and hadn’t had a chance to really explore what all else was out there, and college seemed like the prime time to do it. Once he’d nailed down what he wanted to do, become a chef, that had been a surprise to both men, but they’d helped him apply to colleges some of the best on the mainland that had culinary programs or complete schools solely dedicated to cooking. Than last year he’d gotten wind of Steve’s mom’s death and the funeral and he’d shown back up on the island, apparently he was here to stay now. He’d told Steve that he was extremely grateful for the second chance he’d given him, but the mainland just wasn’t home and wasn't where his family was. So he and Danny switched tracks easily enough and got him set up with a nice apartment in a complex in Waikiki. Got him enrolled in the Culinary Institute of the Pacific. Luckily his credits from the mainland transferred so he didn’t have to start all the way from the bottom again. </p>
<p>Steve may have nephews and may have Charlie as a younger son, but he’s come to see Nahele not a mentee or someone he took under his wing. More like a son really since he had been the one to tell Nahele about his Dad being murdered, when he was just a teenager. He wanted to adopt the young man officially, he wanted to adopt Grace and Charlie too first, well he’d do it all together of course, he just needed to find the right time to broach the subject with the kids and of course with Danny. </p>
<p>Steve gets out of his phone from his pocket and leans back in his desk chair. Completely ignoring hte work he’s supposed to be doing. It’s his birthday and he’s the boss. If he really wanted to he didn’t have to come in today at all, after all it’s only been four days since he took a header into that boulder in the mountains. He could feign weakness from his head injury, but that’d worry Danny more so he didn’t. </p>
<p>No instead he decided to do something he never actually did as a kid or young teenager. Ditch school, er work in the middle of the day. It was quiet after all, and Lou and Quinn and the others would call them if something happened. </p>
<p>Danno: Lunch today was fantastic thank you. I love you. </p>
<p>1:10 PM</p>
<p>Neanderthal: You’re very welcome Steven. Glad you enjoyed it. I can see you you know. You like you’re trying to hide your phone because any minute you could get caught by a teacher. </p>
<p>1:12 PM </p>
<p>Steve thought about that for a minute before replying he was the boss he didn’t need to hide he could text in plain sight if he wanted to. So he brought his phone up from his lap instead.</p>
<p>Danno: No I'm not, I’m an adult I can do what I want. Speaking of what I want. What do you say to playing a little hooky Detective...</p>
<p>1:13 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: Are you? I don’t see an adult over in that office. I’m a professional Steven. Someone has to do work in this office. </p>
<p>1:17 PM</p>
<p>Danno: Danno....</p>
<p>1:18 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: I could never say no to you. It is your birthday after all.</p>
<p>1:19 PM </p>
<p>Danno: And whatever I want goes right....well I want to head over to Scott’s Lane told me he wasn’t feeling so well today.</p>
<p>1:20 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: What are still doing here than let’s go. </p>
<p>1:22 PM </p>
<p>Danno: Already at the elevator slowpoke hurry up.</p>
<p>1:23 PM </p>
<p>Danny looks up from his phone to see indeed that his husband has magically disappeared from his office. </p>
<p>Neanderthal: Wait for me you animal</p>
<p>1:24 PM</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1435 Hours. 10 March 2020 - Tuesday. McGarrett Residence - Living Room. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>Wyatt and David have been home now for twenty minutes and they were realizing just how much they liked having a packed house again. It was like when their older brothers Tristan and Jake were still at home. Everyone was home from school now, Caleb, Julia and Elliott from the elementary and Paige from the middle school. Logan had picked them and Cooper up from the high school and taken them out for a birthday treat on him. </p>
<p>What made today even more special was that when they’d finally come home their Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny were there which was a surprise. </p>
<p>“We came to see how your Dad was doing?” Steve tells his two nephews who are sat on barstools at the island.</p>
<p>“Lane said he was feeling pretty crappy this morning; he even stayed home with him all day to keep him company.” Danny informed the two boys. </p>
<p>“He didn’t look too good this morning. He was all pale and sluggish and slow.” David told both men. They were free to talk since the younger occupants of the house were all in the family room down the hall doing their homework. </p>
<p>“You don’t think it's this coronavirus do you?” Wyatt asks Steve. </p>
<p>Steve rubs the back of his neck awkwardly; he doesn’t want to lie to his nephew not on his birthday. They had no clue what it was. It could just be overstress or something. Than if he was overstressed he would’ve most likely had a seizure and he hasn't had one since the end of last year. </p>
<p>“No, that’s a worse case scenario. You know your dad and I. We have to be extra careful with our compromised immune systems and our transplanted organs.” </p>
<p><em> And the radiation poisoning you mook. </em> Danny thinks to himself but that just secretly terriifies him even more. The doctor said there could be complications later on down the road for Steve but taht was three years ago. He had no doubt that the doctor would think something like a deadly outbreak of this virus could be a complication. Just an added stressor to Danny’s already chaotic life. </p>
<p>“You know boys it’s probably just stress or overworking himself to where he’s sick. He just needs to let his body rest a few days and he’ll be good as...” </p>
<p>“Scott Alexander McGarrett! You get back here!!” Lane yells from upstairs frustration clearly evident in his voice. </p>
<p>“Oh full name carded, Dad’s in trouble.” David chimes in as he sees his Dad at the top of the second landing on his crutches, without his prosthetic. Dressed in black Nike athletic shorts and no shirt showing off his bare chest of tattoos and scars, the most recent one being his NG tube port scar that the doctor’s took out late last year. </p>
<p>Lane appears at the top landing and descends the stairs in record time before Scott even reaches the top step of the last set of stairs. “Don’t you even think about mister. I turn by back for one second and you’re off like a shot out of a flipping cannon.” </p>
<p>“Well he must be feeling somewhat better if he’s able to be coordinated enough to get up, get his crutches and hobble down the stairs.” Steve says to no one in particular. </p>
<p>“You...you don’t you even start Steve I blame your genes and your sheer stubbornness. Does he look anywhere near fine to you...” Lane asks the medic side of him kicking in and cataloging all of his boyfriends’ vitals and possible non injuries. </p>
<p>“Well no but....” Steve starts. </p>
<p>“Exactly no. He should be in bed resting like his doctor told him too.” Lane tells them from the top of the stairs. Meanwhile Scott has dared not move from the spot at the first landing. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to see my sons when they got home from school. Is that such a bad thing it's their birthday today.” Scott complains. He had to practically beg Lane to let him out of bed, out of the bedroom after lunch to go outside by the pool earlier. He hates being cooped up in the house, in the guest room. “I couldn’t take it anymore anyway.” </p>
<p>Lane sighs heavily he’s torn between letting the boys see their father and carrying the man himself back upstairs to bed. “Come on Scott don’t tell me you're fine I know you’re not you’re barely holding yourself up on those crutches. Come on give them to me and hold onto the railing, we’re going back upstairs, and you’re going to bed. You can see Wyatt and Davy in a few hours for dinner I promise.” </p>
<p>Scott turns the most pitiful puppy dog look on his boyfriend. “You promise?” </p>
<p>“Yes Scott I promise. Now lean on the railing and hold on drop your crutches.” Lane orders gently. Yes this next moment would make a scene but he didn’t care right now. Scott did as he was told and balanced on the top landing on one leg, before he knew he was being swept off his feet in a bridal carry by his boyfriend. There were four distinct awe’s from downstairs but the only voice Scott had ears for was for Lane. “Comfy?” </p>
<p>“In your arms always.” Scott whispers. Scott wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and he feels safe. It doesn’t feel like the groom carrying uh okay he’s so not the bride in this situation the point is this feels like a different kind of carrying, not a romantic gesture. Like, like how a mother would scoop up her child and hold them in her arms when they were sick or injured. He barely even remembers his own Mom doing this when his siblings were younger. </p>
<p>Back in the bedroom Lane lays Scott back down under the covers on his back as he gets comfortable again. It’s than as Lane is pulling up the sheet and not the light duvet on the bed that Scott realizes something else about his boyfriend that he never even thought of before until now. </p>
<p>This right here, this is tucking in making sure he’s okay and has whatever he wants. This is something a parent would do for a child or an older sibling would do for a younger one with an absent parent. It’s in this moment that Scott realizes Lane must have had to be both of those over the years. First with his younger siblings Ryder and Riley after their Mom died when Lane was only twelve and their Dad withdrew from them and started acting differently, mean, and emotionally and verbally abusive. He thinks he remembers Lane telling him once. </p>
<p>Lane had to pull double duty back then and act as both parents, a mom and a dad kiss boos boos and give tough talks. He knew his Dad wouldn’t be doing any of that; he barely did enough to keep food on the table for them back than. He was more a parent to his younger siblings than he was an older brother just at the tender age of twelve. </p>
<p>Scott remembers what he was doing at the twelve and it sure wasn’t what Lane was doing. Than again he had to act as both father and mother to his own kids, when he first found out Laurie had a drinking problem. He learned how to tie bows and lace up ballet shoes and do girls’ hair. How to pretend to enjoy tea parties and all sorts of girly things until about when Paige was seven and she much to Lane’s relief had steered away from Barbies and what not to more tomboyish things. Much like Julia had done, when she was that age. Point being Lane had to grow up to, too fast just like Scott, but in a different situation. </p>
<p>Scott had to grow up toughen up after his mother’s death the first time, and shut out all his emotions. Be big and strong and be shipped off to military school on the mainland with Steve. While Lane was dealing with a depressed and grieving father who lost his wife, he had to physically take care of his younger siblings since Luke, his older brother had pretty much checked out too after their Mom’s death and practically abandoned them. He was sixteen Luke was when Lane’s Mom died. Four years older than his younger brother. They both missed out on their childhoods in ways they’d never get back. </p>
<p>Once Scott was up on his feet again he’d show his boyfriend too just how much not only he was loved, but how okay it was to just let go sometimes. That he didn’t have to be the strong one for everyone else around him for his kids, for Scott. Scott felt guilty about that even though he knows he shouldn’t or rather he can’t control his emotions anymore. It’s okay for Lane to just let go and cry or scream to be upset with him and not have to worry about hurting his feelings too much. In some ways that’s what Scott hates being a person with a traumatic brain injury. How different Lane acts around him, even though Lane thinks he doesn’t or doesn’t try to show that difference Scott knows he is. It’s his emotions that are messed up the most, not his, okay his comprehension of higher levels thought processes too, but he’s still an adult he’s not a child. He’d seen those men in the daycenter that were mere children now in mental capacity due to their injuries. He thanks God every day he’s not like those men that he can wake up and still function mostly like the adult he was before. </p>
<p>Scott realizes now that the surfer vibe that calm, cool, laidback vibe of his boyfriends’ is a front for a man, for a boy who is really deepily hurting inside. That he gets angry and frustrated too but he rarely shows it and when he does he means business. Like just now when Scott had snuck off at the sounds of his sons’ voices downstairs and Danny and Steve. That was Lane truly upset with him not because he’d snuck off, but because if he’d somehow managed to get hurt on the short trek to the stairs and down that one flight of stairs. It would’ve been Lane’s fault for not watching Scott closer.</p>
<p>“You okay there Scott?” Lane asks looking at his boyfriend inquisitively. </p>
<p>“Just thinking is all. I’m sorry I snuck off. I didn’t mean to scare or worry you. Honestly I didn’t. I just was so sick of being cooped up in the room all day.” </p>
<p>“I get it I do just...next tell me or ask me if you want to go downstairs huh. We don’t know exactly what this is yet. We don’t want you infecting communal spaces downstairs.” Lane tries to joke but knows how serious this really could be. I mean the President declared a National emergency seven days ago. </p>
<p>“I understand that I get it. Really I’ll be proactive now, follow orders to the letter.” </p>
<p>“Thank you Scott.” Lane meant it, he was thankful. He wanted Scott to be more careful. The other man knew he had to just sometimes he had trouble remembering that he had to. Lane couldn’t exactly fault him for that. He didn’t ask to get shot, lose a leg, and lose part of his brain functionality. </p>
<p>“Love you Laney.” Scott says from beneath the covers all snuggled up in bed. </p>
<p>“Love you too Scottie.” <em> Please please don’t let this be COVID. </em>“Forever and always.” Lane whispers as he backs out of the room, leaving the door ajar for Jax to come in if he wanted. Lane didn’t know how true those last three words would be until three days later. No matter what happened to him or to Scott no matter how bad, that they’d always love each other forever and always.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1000 Hours. 13 March 2020 - Friday. Ala Moana Shopping Center - Ala Moana Blvd. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>Scott knew he should have stayed home today.  Today just wasn’t his day. He’d left work early because okay no he didn’t leave he was told to go home. So he left the gym out of the respect he had for the rest of the staff and his clients. Not wanting to possibly infect them. </p>
<p>He didn’t go straight home. It was Friday and he wasn’t going to go home now and just sit around the house bored until the kids got home and then Lane would follow an hour or two later. They’d all have a nice family dinner together. </p>
<p>Scott felt someone behind him before he heard them. Jax stopped walking beside him effectively stopping Scott as well. “Jax walk.”</p>
<p>Scott commands. Jax stays rooted to the spot outside one of the clothing stores. </p>
<p>“Hey there handsome.” A voice leers at him, Scott turns around and comes face to face with Jeff Taylor. The same short brown haired green eyed man he used to hook up with last year. He looks different, more muscled he’s lost that belly pudge around his middle. “Like what you see now I’ve been working out at the gym.”</p>
<p>“Good for you, Jeff I’m sure whoever you’re with is happy.”</p>
<p>Scott doesn’t like Jeff’s tone it's got him on edge and he just wants to leave. </p>
<p>“I want to be with you Scott. Come on why don’t you leave that blonde surfer loser for a real man.”</p>
<p>Scott actually laughs and he’ll realize later that that was his first mistake. “You a real man. Lane’s twice the man you’ll ever be.”</p>
<p>“Lane Lane Lane that's all you ever talk about. He’s not here, I am come on. He won’t even know.” Jeff goes to grab Scott’s right wrist, hard. </p>
<p>“Hey back off Jeffrey that hurts.” Scott exclaims managing to yank his wrist back, he can already see angry red marks around his wrist. “I don’t want anything to do with you. I’ll call the cops. You know I know several got him right here are speed dial.” Scott brings out his phone. </p>
<p>“You love me I’m your boyfriend you wouldn’t do that to me would you?” Jeff takes an advancing step forward, Jax and Scott move a step back. Scott’s back hits a solid concrete brick wall. </p>
<p>“You’re not my boyfriend and I don’t love you. You’re delusional. You’re nothing to me.” Scott sneers. “An itch I needed scratching back then nothing more.” Scott tries to push off the wall he’s backed into.  He tries to push Jeff off of him with his right hand, not holding Jax’s leash. “Leave me alone Jeffrey.” Scott exclaims more forcibly. </p>
<p>Jeff won’t budge; he just gets impossibly closer.  Jax tries to get in between the two men but Jeff leans down and pushes Jax away harshly. </p>
<p>“Get outta here mutt.” Jeff’s got him right where he wants him. He can see the anger flare up behind the taller man’s eyes. “Oh should I not have done that I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Jax!!!” Scott exclaims and tries to go to his whimpering partner. Jeff pulls him back by his shirt collar. </p>
<p>Scott stumbles a bit but brings his right elbow up and back until he hears the satisfying sound of his connecting tissue breaking. </p>
<p>"Ahhh. You biddle shit you’d broded by nose!”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry did I do that?” Scott asks in the same tone Jeff used previously. Scott’s kneeling down on the cement floor checking Jax over. He just seems startled and not actually hurt. </p>
<p>Jax barks out a warning which he never does. He never barks when he’s working. </p>
<p>Scott turns around getting up only to see a fist flying at his face. He doesn’t have time to react and Jeff’s right fist connects hard with Scott’s left eye. Scott feels an immense intense pain blooming under his eye socket and he covers it with his left hand on instinct. </p>
<p>Just as it looks like Jeff’s about to step forward again, Scott using his taller frame pushes the shorter man into the wall and pins him there. </p>
<p>“Oh kinky is that what I think it is or are you just happy to see me?” Jeff smirks as he looks up at the taller man. </p>
<p>Scott keeping his full body weight on Jeff lifts the hem of his polo shirt on the right side exposing his gun. And not saying anything, the look on Jeff’s face of sheer fear is enough. </p>
<p>
  <em> What how does he have a gun he’s not a Fed anymore what the fuck. Hmmm you just upped the ante McGarrett. Shit are those sirens!? </em>
</p>
<p>“Someone called the cops' baby.” A new voice comes on scene, a tall man with light brown hair, and blue eyes he’s talking to Jeff.</p>
<p>“No weally fanks for welling me. I wold you to keep a wook out” Jeff says through his broken nose. “Fanks a bot Connow.”</p>
<p>Scott moves back from Jeff and straightens his shirt again concealing his weapon. <em> Wonderful just how I wanted to spend my Friday. So not cool. Lane’ll flip his lid when he finds out. At least the guest bedroom bed downstairs is comfortable.  </em></p>
<p>Scott picks Jax’s leash back up and starts walking back towards the mouth of the alcove. A sizable group of spectators have gathered, some with phones out and others talking to friends. </p>
<p>Just as Jeff gets to the opening of the alcove between stores. The two HPD officers walk up towards the two men who obviously started the  altercation. </p>
<p>“We got a call about two men engaged in an altercation with shouting.” One officer is clearly younger than the first officer. Scott looks at the older officer, the blonde hair and the Army Ranger tattoo peeking out from underneath his left shirt sleeve. </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh isn’t this my lucky day. I hope, what if he doesn’t remember me. I’m surprised he’s still on the island after eleven years. With all craziness that’s gone on. His wife didn’t seem too happy with his new job eleven years ago. </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes Officer that was us.” Scott replies evenly and calmly. </p>
<p>“Scott McGarrett, that is you. I knew it was you, I never forget a voice. You’re walking a little differently now and you’ve got a service dog but I’d recognize your voice a mile away.” The older officer says. He’s actually only about four years older than Scott. </p>
<p>“Officer Jed Harris.” Scott smiles slightly and that hurts his face so he stops. “I’d ask how you were, and it’s nice to see you but...” </p>
<p>“But, we’re here to arrest you two.” The younger officer who’s name plate says Greene informs Scott. “Turn around, place your hands behind your back,'' he orders Jeff. Jeff starts resisting trying to get away, Scott’s not paying too much attention to him. Greene goes off running after Jeff, yelling at him to stop. </p>
<p>Scott turns back to Officer Harris, “I’d like you to know that I have a permit to carry a concealed weapon. I’m carrying on my person at this moment at my 2 o’clock. I have the permit and license in my wallet which is in my back left pocket.” </p>
<p>“Thank you for informing me. I’m going to lift your shirt and remove it.” Harris informs Scott. Harris does so easily and holsters the weapon on his own person. “I’m sorry this is how we’re meeting again.” He looks over at Jax who Scott is still holding onto with his left hand. “You’ll need to call someone to come and pick up your service dog than we’ll head down to the station.” </p>
<p>“Okay my phone’s in my right front pocket.” Harris nods in understanding knowing there’s no more danger with the weapon safely in his possession. </p>
<p>“Call who you need to. Can I trust you to sit here and stay put while I’ll go help my rookie partner?” Harris asks.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Scott replied, already getting out his phone and going through a mental list of who he can call. Who won’t freak out on him the minute he calls. His decision is hopefully the right one as he hits speed dial 3. </p>
<p><b>“Detective Williams speaking.” </b>Danny answers his phone without looking for once distracted by his husband in his own office doing push ups out of boredom. </p>
<p>Scott let’s the right side of his mouth curl up into a small grin. <b>“Yes Detective Williams can I speak to my brother in law Danny, you may know him, loudmouth Jerseyian who hates pineapple on just about everything.” </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“How’s it going Scott you must be feeling better if you’re calling this early.” </b>
</p>
<p><b>“Actually Danny I’m in a bit of time crunch.” </b> Scott looks over to hsi right and sees Harris and Greene walking Jeff back over a few yards away. <b>“I need you to pick up Jax for me from the Ala Moana shopping center on street level inbetween....Aloha Lane the gift shop and the AT&amp;T store.”</b> Before Danny can ask why Scott answers. <b> “I’m being arrested. Can you please keep this quiet from you know who. It’s early still, tell him you're running an errand for Gracie or something. He won’t ask what, if you catch my drift.” </b></p>
<p>He does and shakes his head at nothing realizing Scott can’t see him and is waiting for an answer. <b>“Okay I’ll be right there, and then meet you at HPD. You owe me an explanation.” </b></p>
<p><b>“I know, I know and I’ll give you one I promise Danny. Can you hurry down here the officers are coming back. Mahalo, I owe you a big one.” </b>Then Scott ends the call putting his phone back in his pocket, as he watches Jeff be frog marched back over to the benches that he and Jax are sitting at.</p>
<p>Jeff doesn’t look too happy at all. In fact he looks almost scared, like he’s worried something’ll happen to him. <em> Good you deserve whatever you’re going to get you dick you assaulted my service dog. </em></p>
<p>“Did you get a hold of someone?” Harris asks Scott as he gets closer. </p>
<p>“I did Officer.” Scott replies courteously hoping Danny gets the gist of what he was saying when asked if he could ‘hurry down here’. “He’s on his way right now. You’ll wait until he gets here right?” </p>
<p>“We will. Turn around, put your hands behind your back.” Officer Harris orders. Scott drops Jax’s leash telling him to ‘Stay. And to be a good boy.’ as he puts his hands behind his back leaning a little into the bench seat. Scott feels the metal of the cuffs around his wrists and takes a deep steadying breath, as he’s read his Miranda rights. </p>
<p>15 minutes later as Scott and Jeff are being loaded into the back of the HPD cruiser, Scott hears the roar of the Camaro’s engine, and he smiles internally. He doesn’t need to look at Jeff to see the look of shock on his face as Danny steps out of the Camaro in his black slacks and button light blue shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The windows are rolled down just a bit, and Scott can hear the conversation between Harris and Danny. </p>
<p>“Detective Williams I didn’t know you were who Mr. McGarrett was calling.” Harris is all proper professionally as he should be. Even though Danny and Steve are married and have the married name as McGarrett-Williams, the two chose to use their surnames prior to marriage when at work to lessen the confusion for suspects, victims, and other officers they meet on the job. </p>
<p>“Yes Officer...Harris. You see Mr. McGarrett, Scott he’s my brother in law. I’m married to his brother Commander Steve McGarrett.” </p>
<p>“He didn’t call you to get out of the charges did he?” Harris asks</p>
<p>“No, I don’t believe so. He wouldn’t do that. We don’t like using our connections to get out of things. Most of the time. My husband on the other hand....anyway I was told to come pick up Jax Scott’s service dog.” </p>
<p>“Oh yes Detective he’s right this way. You’ll be following us to the station I presume.” </p>
<p>“Yes I will be. See if we can’t get this sorted out.” Danny’s voice gets further away as he walks away over to where Jax is and takes him back to the Camaro. Not long after that Harris and his partner Greene are getting back into the driver’s and passenger seat respectively and started their drive back to HPD to book their perpetrators. </p>
<hr/>
<p><b>1115 Hours. 13 March 2020 - Friday. Honolulu Police Department - </b> <b>801 S Beretania St, Honolulu.</b></p>
<p>Getting booked and processed by their arresting officers is nothing new to Scott. He does everything he’s told and it all goes fairly smoothly for him. Harris even gets him an ice pack for his eye. Jeff on the other hand is raising all sorts of hell for the poor rookie George Greene who arrested him. Scott’s gun goes into a special evidence holding box as he’s put into an open view holding cell just off the booking station. </p>
<p>He’s sitting pretty comfortably in there, he’s probably the most calm and collected person in holding that the officers have ever seen. There are of course whispers and talking he can hear about him, ‘being Commander McGarrett’s brother’ ‘he was more trouble when he was a Fed’ ‘I hear he was provoked and hit the guy who attacked his service dog’ ‘who the hell would attack a disabled veteran with a service dog that shit ain’t right’. </p>
<p>Scott wholeheartedly agrees with that last comment. Even though Scott doesn’t like to think of himself as disabled. That’s what he is, though he doesn’t let what he is define him not anymore. He’s so much more than just a disabled veteran with a service dog. </p>
<p>“I’m going to make you pay McGarrett.” Jeff snarls as he’s pushed into the same cell as Scott who's sitting on one of the benches in the cell the furthest away from Jeff. </p>
<p>“Would you just leave me alone, for crying out loud please. I don’t know what your deal is but I don’t want any part of it.” </p>
<p>Scott hears Danny show up with Jax shortly after he’s been booked and has been in the holding cell with an increasingly angry Jeff for twenty minutes. </p>
<p>“Get up.” Jeff barks the order at him. </p>
<p>“No you’re not the boss of me Jeffrey. Newsflash we’ve both been arrested unless you want to get into more trouble I’d sit your ass back down.” Scott tells the shorter man as he lies on the bench with his right eye closed just trying to zone out. Ignore Jeff, he's no real threat to him after all. Which is his first mistake, but he’s not really thinking all that straight. He's got a headache now, and he’s not feeling so hot anymore like he was in this morning. He felt fine then not so much anymore. </p>
<p>“I told you. You were going to regret rejecting me.” Jeff exclaims, before Scott realizes it Jeff’s got him up eye flying open. He’s up against the metal bar doors of the cell short switchblade at his throat. Near his jugular. One wrong move one slight movement and Scott’s a deadman. Literally. </p>
<p><em> Holding me at knife point inside HPD surrounded by cops. Where does he think this is going to get him. </em>Scott thinks trying to remain calm and slow down his raising heart. </p>
<p>Back over in the booking area of the station, Danny is looking over the information that was pulled up on Jeffrey Taylor. As he reads through the information his eyes widen in shock and horror. He yells to the nearest officer, “Get McGarrett out of that cell, now!!” <em> How could they not see this. How was this not known. They’ve put a highly decorated war veteran and ex-Federal agent, in the same space as a serial rapist and murderer.  </em></p>
<p>Anyone want to guess who Jeffrey Taylors’ targets look like. Danny and the other two officers are running towards the holding cells hoping to God they’re aren’t too late. Danny knows all too well how fast minutes go by and what can happen in mere moments.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back with Scott and Jeff in the holding cell, Scott is panting breathing heavily from fighting off Jeff with only one eye for vision. His pants and boxers are still around his ankles and his hair is messed up in places. Jeff...Jeff is lying on the ground near the cement block bench unconscious. </p>
<p>Danny, Greene and Harris come running over to the cell guns drawn, and Danny’s the first one through the door as Scott is pulling up his boxers and tan khakis. Friday’s at the gym are ‘professional’ days where the staff wear athletic khakis or gray athletic slacks and black or blue work polo shirts. </p>
<p>The other two officers see Taylor on the ground and look back at Scott who’s now got himself righted and looking decent again. If not slightly shaken, if his now trembling right hand is anything to go by. It was the hand that held the switchlblade once he'd gotten it out of his would be rapists’ hand. </p>
<p>“Greene go check him.” Harris orders his rookie to go check Taylor. </p>
<p>Danny meanwhile goes over to Scott who slumped down against the bars of the cell murmuring and muttering to himself. “Hey Scott it’s okay now. It’s over you did good. He didn’t...assault you did he?” </p>
<p>Scott shakes his head. “Tried, tried to...I...stopped, I had to kick...kick him, push him off me. He...he fell.” Scott utters looking briefly over at Taylors’ body. Greene checked him over. </p>
<p>“He’s alive just out cold.” Greene informs his training officer Harris. <em> Wow what a day. I get to witness the arrest of someone of notable reputation on the island and than this happens. First part kinda cool, second part not so much. I’m so going to get fired for this.... </em> Greene thinks to himself. </p>
<p>“Good. Call for an ambulance, get him out of here, and make sure he’s handcuffed to a bed at all times and you’re watching him. I’ll send another officer over to whatever hospital he goes to once I’m done with Mr. McGarrett here. </p>
<p>“Yes sir” Greene replies. </p>
<p>Harris looks back over at Scott and Danny. Now he feels really bad he should have been paying closer attention to what Greene was doing. Jeff Taylors’ record should have been flagged but since this was his first time getting arrested, in Hawaii, nothing showed up until it. <em> How that ever happened I’ll never know the guy is wanted in over eight states for numerous different rape/murder cases he’s the perpetrator of, over the last ten years. At least now the buck stops here, with McGarrett.  </em></p>
<p>An hour later Harris has got Scott and Danny and Scott’s service dog Jax sitting in the break room after he’s gotten Scott’s official statement about both incidents. The one at the mall and the one occurring in the holding cell. Scott still seems visibly shaken by the recent events, but having Jax there at his feet is making him feel slightly better. </p>
<p>“That’s all I need from you Scott thank you. I’ve got your number if I need to call you for anything else.” </p>
<p>Danny stands up from the table, and coaxes Scott to do the same. “Come on Scott, I’ll drive you to get your eye looked out. It looks like it hurts.” Danny tells his brother in law. </p>
<p>Scott gets up as well with commanding Jax to follow. Danny’s pretty sure the shock of what almost happened hasn’t really settled in yet. </p>
<p>Danny gets Scott out of the building and into the Camaro and starts driving with a destination already in mind. It’s when Danny’s halfway there that Scott actually looks out the passenger window and comments, “This isn’t the way to my house Danny. I want to go home.” </p>
<p>“I know you do Scott, but you should really get that forehead lac looked at and your eye it’s red and puffy under the eye socket.” </p>
<p>“Oh...” Scott did remember Danny saying something about his eye, and he did remember now getting slammed pretty roughly into the metal bars when he, when Jeff pulled down his khakis and boxers. </p>
<p>Danny keeps up a running commentary on the way to Tripler, about Grace and what she’s doing. She's already looking at colleges again, but on the island this time. With this whole COVID pandemic happening, college, school really has been the last thing on Grace’s mind at this point. Danny wonders if the schools are going to close. What are they going to do if the Govenor decides to shut all the schools down? He or Steve’ll have to stay home with Charlie and what...home school him. That’ll be an experience in a half if it comes to that. They kids’ are all officially on Spring Break after today. </p>
<p>Before long Danny’s pulling into a parking spot, and again coaxing Scott out of the car with Jax and into the Emergency Room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1236 Hours. 13 March 2020 - Friday. TAMC - Emergency Room. Trauma Bay 2. Moanalua. </b>
</p>
<p>Danny stays with Scott throughout getting head lac looked at and up to radiology for x-ray for his eye. Holding onto Jax while Scott gets the x-ray, that was twenty minutes ago and now they’re both back in the trauma bay cubicle and Lane is directed to their cubicle. </p>
<p>“Scott what the heck happened? I thought you would’ve been home hours ago?” Lane asks in rapid succession upon seeing his boyfriend on the hospital gurney butterfly tape closures on the left side of his forehead and a swollen left eye. An icepack melting slightly on his tan khakis but Scott doesn’t notice. </p>
<p>“Come on I’ll fill you in.” Danny says and gestures to Lane to walk just outside the cubicle to retell Lane what all went down. When Lane comes back in he comes back in alone. “Danny left, he said you’re in good hands, he also said something about running an errand for Gracie and getting lunch for his team.” </p>
<p>Scott looks up from stroking Jax’s fur who is laying on Scott’s left side facing outwards on the bed. Scott’s eye the right one is welling up with tears. “He...he tried to....” Scott can’t even get the word. </p>
<p>Lane immediately goes to his boyfriends’ side and hugs him from the side. “Shhhh it’s okay now. It’s over, it’ll be alright now.” <em> i can’t believe that psycho. I mean talk about obsessed. If he wasn’t already going to the mainland to face charges for his crimes. I’d send him to Halawa myself. Personally, death is too good for that man. That poor boy, taken from his dad at the tender age of five and kidnapped by his own deranged sick Uncle. </em> Lane shakes his head to clear his thoughts and looks back at Scott. He's got this distant, not really all there look in his eye. </p>
<p>“He said he’d ruin me for you. That it’s what I deserve.” Scott divulges quietly. </p>
<p>“He didn’t though. You stopped him. You did so good Scott, you went off instinct. Taylor’s a...rapist turned murderer. You stopped him from assaulting anymore men.” </p>
<p><em> Yeah by him almost assaulting me </em> Scott thinks. <em> I should’ve just walked away when I heard his voice. Should’ve just walked away... </em></p>
<p>Lane just keeps reassuring Scott that the incident is over and he’s safe. After the two are down with their impromptu cafeteria lunch. The doctor who took Scott back for his x-ray comes back with the results. </p>
<p>“Well Mr. McGarrett...”</p>
<p>“Please call me Scott sir.” </p>
<p>“Well, Scott I have good news and bad news....which do you want first?” </p>
<p>“Good.” Lane says the same time Scott says, bad. </p>
<p>“The good news Scott is that your x-ray came back clean, I know it feels like your cheekbone is broken, but it’s not it’s just badly bruised as if your eye which should clear up in the next two weeks on it’s own with regular icing sessions and try not lay on that side when you sleep.” </p>
<p>“That’s great Scott you hear that.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh what’s the bad news doc?” </p>
<p>The bad news is I just got word from the hospital your assailant was sent, and the doctor there performed a COVID-19 test and suggested you have one performed as well as you may have been exposed.” </p>
<p>“Oh great, really wonderful.” Scott exclaims sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air. “I saw that test on Youtube. It looks awful.” </p>
<p>The doctor turns a sympathetic look on his patient. “I’m sorry most patients say it isn’t the most pleasant thing they’ve had done but it’s over really quick. Then we should have the results within three to seven business days. Given your symptoms and what you told me earlier about feeling sick since the start of the week and you’re already weak immune system you may have been exposed earlier than today with your altercation.” </p>
<p>“Oh what a joy. Are you serious? We’ve been practicing all proper procedures and the precautions set up.” </p>
<p>“You can show no symptoms and still have the virus. Though you have shown symptoms like I said it’s quite possible you may have it.” Than the doctor turns to Lane.” I'd advise you to get tested too sir..” </p>
<p>“I will we’ll do it together. It won’t be so bad. You’ll see...” </p>
<p>Fifteen later Lane is swearing up and down that it’s the worst possible medical procedure he’s ever had done. “I swear if I ever have to get that done again I give you permission to tell me to suck it up and slap me. That shit was the most uncomfortable test ever. I’d rather have a prostate exam.” </p>
<p>“Oh sure you would.” Scott chuckles. “Oww oww don’t make me laugh, jerk my face hurts.” </p>
<p>Lane reaches his SUV in the parking lot, and opens the back passenger door for Scott to let Jax in. Than Scott gets in the front passenger seat and Lane in the driver’s seat. “Already let’s head on home.” </p>
<p>“Sorry I took you away from work.” Scott says quietly when they’re about halfway home. </p>
<p>“Nonsense it’s Friday. You...uh. I was happy to leave. I left Pierce under a mound of paperwork anyway and the yougin’s were doing inventory on the guns.” Referring to Jackson and Kali as the yougins’ were their affectionate name for their two younger friends who were only just in their thirties. Officially out of their twenties. “Speaking of guns, Danny texted me and said we can pick up your gun from HPD evidence tomorrow morning.” </p>
<p>“Okay sounds good. Say I don’t feel like cooking tonight. What do you say we let the kids pick the takeout menu tonight.” </p>
<p>Lane turns to Scott at the stop light right before turning on the street that leads into their neighborhood. “Like you read my mind. It’s been one of those days you know...no action, but all still so draining you know remember.” </p>
<p>“That I do. So you’re not going back to work, it's only 1300 hours.” Lane and the rest of the unit didn’t usually leave the office for the day until at least 1700 or 1800 hours, even later if they had an active joint case. </p>
<p>“Nope. it’s the Friday before Spring Break, I say we start ours early...what do you say.” </p>
<p>“We’re not teenagers or twenty somethin's anymore. We didn't exactly get spring break.” Scott reminds Lane. Well Lane did going to a normal public high school, and Scott did too, but he mostly stayed on campus for that week they had off back than. </p>
<p>“My point exactly. We’ll pick up the kids. Text the older ones to meet us and we’ll all go out for ice cream. A nice start to their Spring Break amidst all that’s going on.” </p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>2000 Hours. 13 March 2020 - Friday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Private Beach. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>This is the life late bonfire with s’mores and the kids. Watching the older two Gracie and Nahele play with Charlie and Joanie it warms Danny’s heart all over again. That yes there is good in this world among the bad guys and the crazy psychos he and Steve see on the daily. They’d had a cookout like they do most Friday nights with steaks, burgers and hot dogs for the kids, inviting Steve’s sister Mary and her daughter Joanie to hang out. While they still can before it looks like things on the island will start going into lockdown or full on quarantine mode soon. Once that happens, get-togethers are going to be happening a lot less. </p>
<p>Danny worried about the rising cases in Jersey though and wishing he’d done better at convincing his parents to stay on the island after Christmas. New Jersey is their home, it’s where they raised their four kids, it’s where Stella and Bridget are still living. Bridget and Ted are seeing a marriage counselor apparently and her kids are feeling better about that. Having his whole family here would make him happy but also drive him up the wall. Speaking of family and kids Rachel called Danny earlier this evening before dinner to apologize for not being able to pick up Charlie yesterday. </p>
<p>Charlie of course didn’t mind the seven year old loves spending time with his older sister Gracie and older brother Nahele, and cousin Joanie. Rachel in true Rachel fashion sprung the news of a new custody agreement. Now at first he thought that his ex would be vying for more time with their son, but it was the complete opposite. Rachel....Rachel gave up joint custody of Charlie and gave Danny full custody of their son. Charlie’s staying here at the house for good now, no more midweek dinner visits, no more Thursday night drop off at Rachel’s and every other weekend at Danno’s and Daddy’s. </p>
<p>Apparently Rachel did a lot of thinking in the past few weeks, and she wants her son to have a real good honest relationship with his father. Danny thinks no he has no doubt she’s feeling guilty about keeping Charlie from him for the first four years of his life. Danny only knew he had a son when he was sick and needed bone marrow. Danny missed all of Charlie’s firsts and that hurt Danny deep down. Now Danny gets to build that relationship with his young son, and watch him grow up and not miss out on a single thing in his son’s life again. He gets to share that with the man he loves, his gooey half baked cookie of a husband. Danny can’t wait to teach Charlie all the things his own dad taught him as a young teen. </p>
<p>Rachel will still of course have visitation with Charlie just now she won’t have physical and legal custody of him, that’ll be all on Danny. Rachel will still get to spend time with her son just not like she was before, she’s okay with that. She’s doing what in Charlie’s best interest, that’s to be with his father and step-Steve. To Danny his ex-wife is a true mystery in that regard, he’s just glad she’s not moving away, she’s staying right here on the island, and will watch Charlie grow up, it’s almost the verses of what happened with Grace when she was younger. Danny has a sneaking suspicion that what happened with Charlie’s older sister is also weighing heavily on his ex and her decision to give Danny full custody of Charlie. </p>
<p>“Hey Danno, what are you thinking about? Did you get Gracie whatever she needed today? You were gone for an hour and half. We almost had to send a search party out for you.” Steve chuckles in his own wooden arondeck chair on Danny’s left. </p>
<p>“Just life and how blessed I am to have you and the kids in my life. To have Charlie in my life. You know if Rachel and I hadn’t reconnected even just for that little bit Charlie wouldn’t be here right now. I always wondered what it would be like to have a son. When Gracie was younger, and now I do. Two really, and I’m so glad you brought Nahele into your life into our lives. That young man out...” Danny points out where Nahele is currently giving Charlie a piggy back ride. “Deserves everything we can give him, and than some. I think, no, I want to adopt Nahele. I want him to be our son too.” </p>
<p>Steve lets out a little choked sob of happiness, this is his moment apparently. “I do, too Danno. I want to adopt Gracie and Charlie too. I want them to have my name attached to theirs."</p>
<p>“We kind of suck at timing with these things don’t we. We waited practically half of our working relationship to start dating and than finally get married. Babe I’ve always thought of you as my co-parent, my co-pilot in this crazy experience that is our lives. Ever since that first football game where you met Gracie. Hell you were even there when Charlie was born, looking into that nursery with me, when we thought he was still Stan’s kid. Than there was last year with Charlie’s scout troop and for that overnight trip and I couldn’t go, but you jumped right in my place without a thought.” </p>
<p>Steve remembers that day. That whole experience and what happened with Charlie and his friend getting trapped in small dark confined space on the ship. That’s how they both found out Charlie had claustrophobia like his Danno. Charlie really was a mini Danny and neither man would have it any other way. </p>
<p>“There’s always next year or the end of this year maybe.” Steve suggests feeling good about this that he and Danny are on the same page with all three kids. Even Nahele, even though he’s a young adult  he still needs family and place to call home and come back too. That’s right here this house that is their home. </p>
<p>“It’s getting kind of late now babe. I know next week is Spring Break, but I still want some semblance of order in this house...” Danny starts off. </p>
<p>“Right I agree. Gracie, Joanie, Hele, Charlie...!” Steve yells over to the four kids.</p>
<p>“No need to yell so loud Bro you’ll wake the neighbors.” Mary chides playfully walking up next to her brother to come collect her daughter for the night. </p>
<p>“Daddy!!! Danno!!!” Charlie yells back. </p>
<p>“See, see this is why we don’t yell in or outside of this house...” Danny pokes his husband in his well muscled chest. “You can put him to bed yourself tonight. I think it’s your turn anyway. Tell him Danno loves him.” Danny gets himself out of his chair and heads back inside to get ready for bed himself. It’s been a long day and he just wants to snuggle and cuddle up with his husband. After he puts the kids to bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1050 Hours. 16 March 2020 - Monday. Day 1 of Scott &amp; Lane’s Quarantine. Master Bedroom. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>“This is crazy. This is crazy, this is crazy I’m going to go crazy in here.” Lane says as he’s pacing up and down the length of their bedroom in only his boxers. </p>
<p>“Laney baby stop that. Please you’re gonna give me a headache.” Scott grumbles from under the covers of their bed. <em> Huh who thought I’d be the sane one in this situation. Maybe it’s because I’m feeling like shit and can’t think or fully process what’s going on right now.  </em></p>
<p>Lane stops pacing for a minute to look at his boyfriend in bed. “How long has it been? What day is it?” </p>
<p>“Almost four hours since we woke up. The kids’ll all be fine for a week without us. It’s not like we’re going anywhere.” <em> Yes the doctor was totally right Lane and I quarantining separately would not be a smart move on our part. With our combined anxiety and Lane’s depression. One of us needs to stay afloat during all this. </em>“It’s Monday the first day of Spring break. March 16, currently 1052 hours. I am here with you, Jax is here. The kids are all downstairs entertaining themselves with toys or electronics.” </p>
<p>Lane comes over and sits on the end of their bed, an equally miserable look on his face. “I’m sorry. It just creeps up on me sometimes. This’ll definitely take some getting used to.” </p>
<p>Scott so badly wants to touch or caress his boyfriend’s face but he resists. “It’ll be okay we’ll get through this together. Just like we get through everything else. Hey what’s two weeks, fourteen days, we've spent months, isolated if you will from our kids before...we can do this. You and me, we got this.” </p>
<p>Lane sniffles and Scott grabs him a tissue from the bedside table. “I don’t want to get dressed today, what's the point?” </p>
<p>“I see no point in you getting dressed either. Unless we FaceTime the kids which we aren’t doing for another hour when we have lunch with them.” Scott smiles despite his headache and his face hurting. Lane deserves all the smiles and kind gestures in the world. </p>
<p>“Scoch over how about I read to you?” Lane asks grabbing one of Scott’s picture books from his own nightstand where he’s got books stashed for Scott. </p>
<p>“Sure I don’t mind whatever you pick.” Scott gets cozy up next to Lane and settles in. Lane’s voice is always a soothing calming presence.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1235 Hours. 16 March 2020 - Monday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Lanai. Piikoi Street. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>“How was your meeting with the Govenor earlier?” Danny asks over FaceTime with his husband who is currently out on the lanai outside. While Danny is stuck in the guest room upstairs in self quarantine. Danny had told his husband immediately that following day of what happened to Scott and how he was possibly exposed to COVID. Sometime before Steve and the twins’ birthday on the tenth. And by Danny driving him in the Camaro possibly exposing himself to the virus unknowingly. So Danny had called up his own doctor and of course his doctor had immediately come back with self quarantine from the rest of your household. </p>
<p>So this was a whole new experience and or trial if you will in their marriage. Danny can’t help thinking of the last time he was in quarantine after being exposed to that biological weapon on that ship with Steve, Tani and Junior. What happened in quarantine him getting shot and dreaming up hallucinating futures for everyone in Five-0 and their ohana. Well one had already come true, he and Steve were married though his hallucination didn’t picture that though it did picture him and Steve sitting next to each other no other women in sight at Charlie’s HPD graduation. </p>
<p>At least this time he's by himself and there’s no possible way of him getting shot or hurt somehow. Being alone with this thoughts though isn’t a good thing. It never is, which is why he’s glad he has FaceTime to distract him. </p>
<p>“Danno hello you know I can see you right you totally spaced out on me.” Steve’s voice brings Danny back from his thoughts. </p>
<p>“Sorry I kinda spaced out what’d you say?” </p>
<p>“You asked me how the Governor’s meeting went this morning. Well I’ll tell you listening to those CDC big shots, and the Govenor was a huge eye opener to me. This outbreak is turning into a pandemic worldwide. It seems to only have just begun.” <em> well yeah that much I know Steven. But what else? </em>Danny thinks to himself. Than as if his husband can read his mind he gets closer to the screen like he’s going to spill a secret, “Don’t tell anyone I told you this. If you heard it from anywhere you heard it from Kamekona or someone got it.” </p>
<p>“Yes babe I got it, what is it. What’s happening?” </p>
<p>“The Govenor is likely to shut down all restaurants and bars in the coming week. And all tourists are going to be butted off all the islands back to the mainland. But you didn’t hear that from me.” Steve finishes conspiratorally. </p>
<p>Danny sits back against the pillows in thought. <em>Man that’s that’s heavy this getting real, real fast.</em> <em>Not that it’s not already real and hit home. What with Scott whose immunocomprised possibly having this thing. I can’t imagine what’ll happen if Steve gets it with his also immunocompromised state and the radiation poisoning. Okay I’m spiralling again. Breathe Williams breathe, everything will be okay. Everyone will be okay. </em></p>
<p>“Man that’s gonna take tourism and businesses everywhere. The economy’s gonna go right in the toilet.” Danny comments. </p>
<p>“Yeah that’s exactly what I thought but the Govenor’s thinking about the safety of the people of this island. And as law enforcement officers it’s our job to make sure it stays that way. Though it’ll be harder to fight since this virus is invisible and not something I can punch out. It’s affecting everybody young, old, Corona doesn’t discriminate. You know if I could find a way to beat this I would.” </p>
<p>“I know you would. Good thing is I’m not feeling any symptoms but I know I won’t know until after the quarantine period. Scott gets his test results back in four days.” </p>
<p>“Here’s to hoping it’s clean and good and yours and Lane’s is too.” Steve replies looking down at his watch. “I hate to go, but I have to get back to the office now. My extended lunch break is over.” </p>
<p>“No, no go I understand. Go chicken salads for dinner. I’ll text Gracie and Nahele and one of them can go to the store to get ingredients. Oh and more dog food too, Eddie’s almost out.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me Danny. I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you too my husband.” Danny replies and than cuts the connection ending the call, screen going blank. Danny lifts his laptop off his lap and puts it aside. </p>
<p>If he’s feeling all this anxiety and worry, and he’s relatively healthy. He wonders how Scott and Lane are coping, being in the same space together, and being away from their kids. The Sullivan kids are totally Scott’s kids too. Danny can see it in the way his brother in law acts with and around his boyfriend’s kids. If there’s any couple out there he knows who can stay strong that aren’t married it’s those two. Danny hasn’t heard the whole story of how Lane and Scott met, but he’s heard bits and pieces here and there over the years. He knows their bond of friendship and work partnership ran deep in their very bones before they decided to make everything official last Christmas. Than it became official on paper with Scott’s divorce going through at the beginning of this month. Danny’s happy for his brother in law, he can’t wait to see what those two are like as a married couple in a few years time. There’s no doubt in his mind that those two won’t get married and they were made to be together. They complement each other just like he and Steve do each other.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1500 Hours. 20 March 2020 - Friday. Day 7 of Scott and Lane’s Quarantine. Master Bedroom. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>“Mail’s here.” Scott tells Lane as the latter is coming out the bathroom. “Logan’s bringing it up. Apparently the hospital sent our results through the mail did you know that? I wasn’t really paying attention that day.”</p>
<p>“Yes I did know. Sorry it must have slipped my mind. A lot going on, hey at least you’ll be able to see out of both eyes now.” Lane comments as he sits in the armchair on his side of the room. Scott’s left eye is open now and the discoloration from the punch he took is a yellowish green now under his eye. </p>
<p>“That’s okay.” There’s a knock on their door. “That’ll be Logan. Go get the door.” </p>
<p>“I’m not your servant McGarrett.” Lane says a smile pulling on his lips getting up from his armchair. “FaceTime us when you get downstairs get the kids all together, we’ve got something to tell you.” Lane tells his oldest through the door. </p>
<p>“Okay, Dad I will.” Logan replies and Lane hears the sounds of retreating footsteps. Lane reaches down on the floor and picks up an official looking envelope from Tripler. Lane goes for the bed where Scott is laying on his stomach facing the TV and door. It’s been a week since Scott’s ordeal with Jeff Taylor in the holding cell at HPD. The nightmares from what could have been or could have was very close to happening have just about stopped now. </p>
<p>Lane joins Scott on the bed lying on his stomach as well kicking his legs up behind him, the envelope in his hands. “You ready?” Lane asks. “You know whatever’s in here I’ll still love you no matter what.” </p>
<p>“I know let’s do this....” Scott answers. </p>
<p>At the same time Logan has gathered all his siblings, yes all them, wait when did that happen when had he started thinking of the McGarrett brothers more as siblings than just friends? Probably since Cooper and the twins were missing their own actual older brothers Tristan and Jake. </p>
<p>No, no it’s not since then it’s way before. Logan always wanted a twin and he kind of thought of Tristan McGarrett as his fraternal twin when he was younger. Even though Tristan is only seven days younger than him. They still did a lot together when they were younger and both living on the mainland with their respective parents. Than their respective siblings came along, Logan kind of just folded them into the mix as well. He supposed that’s what one got when you had a friend who had siblings that were close in age to your own. </p>
<p>“Logan dude what’s with the spaced out look bro?” Cooper asks and elbows the older boy in a way he would Jake or TJ without even thinking. </p>
<p>“Oh sorry. Let’s get that screen up.” Logan clicks his FaceTime icon on his macbook pro, and than hits his Dad’s contact name. It takes a minute but soon his Dad’s face and Scott’s is filling the laptop screen. </p>
<p>“Hi Dad hi Uncle Scott.” Logan greets the two. </p>
<p>“Hey guys we miss you.” Scott says. </p>
<p>“When can you come out of your bedroom? Logan’s story times just aren’t the same as yours?” Caleb says. Neither man knows who he’s talking about but answers anyway. </p>
<p>“Not for another seven days buddy.” Scott answers.</p>
<p>“Hey twerp I tell stories just fine.” Logan defends himself. </p>
<p>“Not like Scottie does!! You don’t do it right!” Caleb shouts. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey both of you stop that. Logan apologize to your brother. Caleb we don’t shout like that, you know that. We use our inside voice and talk nicely.” Scott reprimands over the connection without thinking it just came out. </p>
<p>“Sorry Caleb.” Logan apologizes to his brother who is fourteen years younger than him. He should really know better. </p>
<p>“Sorry Logan.” Caleb apologizes for shouting. “Sorry Scottie.” </p>
<p><em> Oh boy if this is what’s been happening for a week of Spring Break. How are we, how am I going to survive another week? Of unscheduled activities and semi organized chaos. How am I going to deal with the kids all being home, for the rest of the school year? How are they going to handle this? </em>Scott thinks as he gives his boyfriend a look. This is something Lane doesn’t know yet either. </p>
<p>Steve had texted Scott earlier in the day, and told him that the Govenor was going to start shutting down all public and private schools in the state soon. The kids would all have to go pick up packets from their schools of work for the next two months. One step at time he supposed. Take this one step at a time. They’ve got good news to tell the kids after all.</p>
<p>“That’s better thank you guys. I know this is all hard for you. We have to be nice to each other in these hard times.” <em> And about ten times more difficult for us. But we’ll pull through as we always do.  </em></p>
<p>“We’ve got some good news to tell you.” Lane tells the kids. </p>
<p>“What is it Dad?” Julia asks she’s thinking about her own birthday that’s only six days after her older brother Elliott. </p>
<p>“We’ve got the results from our tests.” Lane holds up the letters stating their results. </p>
<p>“Don’t keep them in suspense Laney this is serious...” Scott chides his boyfriend but Cooper can see the smile in his Dad’s eyes. </p>
<p>“This is very serious I know, and the results show that neither of us have Coronavirus, COVID-19. “ Lane tells the kids waiting for their reactions. He can see various reactions of relief. </p>
<p>“But Uncle Scott you still don’t feel good, right?” Caleb asks, looking slightly worried again. Logan and Cooper are bracketing the younger boy and hugging him together. </p>
<p>“That’s right I’m still not feeling so good. But it’s not the Coronavirus. The doctor’s are telling me in this letter here...” Scott holds up the letter on the other side of the screen for all to see. “That I just have a really bad case of the flu.” Scott wasn’t going to go into all the details of why or how he managed to get the flu in March, but he did. “The doctor’s also say that with some more rest and drinking lots of fluids that I’ll be just fine another week. We’ll be able to come out of quarantine after the 27th.” </p>
<p>Elliott’s eyes go wide. “That’s two days after my birthday!!” Elliott exclaims saddened and outraged at the same time as outraged as a ten year old can be. “It's not fair...I want you....” Elliott starts crying in earnest. That’s how Lane knows his second oldest son is truly upset. He’s usually such an upbeat happy kid. He rarely cries over anything, trivial like not being able to go to the park or hang out with friends or get that new Teen rated video game.</p>
<p>This isn’t trivial or something little this is big its his 11th birthday and his dad won’t be able to celebrate with him. Lane feels absolutely horrible and wishes he could just run downstairs and hug and soothe his son like when he was little.</p>
<p>“I hate this stupid this virus its not fair....” Elliott sobs again on the couch not caring who sees him. That he’s ten almost eleven crying over this.</p>
<p>“Hey hey little bro it’ll be okay. We can still make it a fun day for you.” Logan tries soothing his brother hugging him and rubbing circles on his back.</p>
<p>“No its not Dad won’t be there!!” Elliott shrugs out of his brother’s grasp and runs out of the family room down the hall.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get him.” Logan gets up ready to find his brother.</p>
<p>“No Logan don’t. Let him cool off for a while. He's upset this whole thing is upsetting for everyone.”</p>
<p>“But Dad...” Logan starts.</p>
<p>“He’ll be okay he can’t go anywhere. He’ll come out again when he’s ready.” Lane tells his son. Then he shifts focus back to everyone else. “Your Uncle actually has something planned for Elliott’s birthday he told me last night. Can you all keep it a secret for the next five days. Especially you Caleb.”</p>
<p>“I can Daddy I promise I’m the best secret keeper there is.”</p>
<p>Paige looks over at her younger brother and grins he really is a good secret keeper for a six year old.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you are.” Lane agrees with his son. “Why don’t you take it away Mr. party maestro.” Lane gestures to Scott.</p>
<p>Alright my minions this is what were going to do and what I need you older boys to help with...” Scott proceeds to tell the rest of the kids the plan for Elliott’s 11th birthday party.</p>
<p>“That’s so cool. He’ll be so surprised.” Paige tells her Dad and Uncle.</p>
<p>“Yeah I kinda wish my birthday was in quarantine.” Logan comments.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Cooper agrees.</p>
<p>This makes Julia feel excited again about her own birthday. If her Uncle and Dad have something planned for her brother maybe they have something planned for her too.</p>
<p>“We have something else to tell you kids as well is Eli back?” Lane asks.</p>
<p>I’m here Dad.” Elliott comes back in from wherever he’d run off to none of them except Julia. “Sorry, I ran off like that Dad, Uncle Scott.” Elliott sniffs and wipes his nose on the back of his right hand.</p>
<p>“It’s okay kiddo we know how hard and scary this must be for you all. It’s definitely different for us too.” Lane tells his son.</p>
<p>Now that we’re all together uh sort of your Dad and I have something to tell you all. I’ve been talking to your Uncle Steve and you know how he works for Five-0 and has to have meetings...</p>
<p>"What does Five-0...” Lane starts, but is cut off by Scott.</p>
<p>“Shhh you don’t interrupt. Anyway he had a meeting with the Governor and the mayor of Honolulu and the Governor is closing all private and public schools for the rest of the school year. You all won’t be going back to school in person until the next school most likely.” Scott looks over at his boyfriend and he’s clearly shocked and processing this he can see the wheels turning in Lane’s head.</p>
<p>“What!!!</p>
<p>“Seriously!"</p>
<p>“Really?!!"</p>
<p>The room downstairs erupts into a cacophony of questions and exclamations from all the kids combined. Except for Logan seeing as he’s currently not going to school. The two adults upstairs can hear the kids downstairs; they're that loud.</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa everyone calm down it's all going to work out.” Lane tells the kids.</p>
<p>“We’ll answer all your questions as best we can.” Scott adds.</p>
<p>“Do we have to go back to school on Monday?” Julia asks.</p>
<p>“No Jules you and your sister and brothers will all be doing school from home. From chrome books via Zoom calls with your teacher or through google classroom.</p>
<p>“What a way to end Freshman year huh Davy.” Wyatt comments.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’ll say.” Wyatt replies.</p>
<p>“I’m going to get an email from all your teachers.” Lane tells his kids. “On when to pick up your chrome books and how we’re going to go about this. Also to pick up all your books Paige that you’ll need, to finish out the year.”</p>
<p>It’ll take some getting used to and setting a new at home schedule but we’ll make it work you’ll see.” Scott tries to reassure his boys.</p>
<p>Scott notices Cooper’s been quiet since the announcement of at home virtual distance learning. That’s what the teachers are calling it.</p>
<p>“What about graduation Dad?” Cooper asks. He’s a senior and to think just a week ago Scott was complaining about him still being at home and his attitude. Scott knows this’ll be a big blow to his son to all the graduating seniors whether in high school or college or even preschool or Kindergarten. Thankfully none of the kids are that young.</p>
<p>“Well I’m sure we’ll get more information as it becomes available but its looking like it’ll be a virtual graduation broadcasted live on one of the local news channels and on YouTube.”</p>
<p>"A virtual graduation. I’m not going to be walking across the stage.”</p>
<p>Scott wishes he could say damn it all and run down the stairs, but he holds back that urge. “No I’m so sorry Cooper I know you and your friends were looking forward to it. And all that comes with senior year.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah I was...” Cooper says quietly.</p>
<p>“When do we go back or uh start school again then?” Paige asks.</p>
<p>Lane answers his daughter. “Scott just slid a piece of paper telling me. You all start distance learning or virtual school on the 30th of this month. The weekend before or maybe the week before I’ll have Logan take you all to get the stuff you need. We’ll set a schedule and make it as school-like as we can for each of you.”</p>
<p>"So we get an extra week of spring break I guess that’s cool.” Wyatt tries to find the good in all this.</p>
<p>“You guess of course it's cool bro.” David exclaims.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is. But just because you have an extra week off doesn't mean we want you all complaining when it’s time to start school again.” Lane says.</p>
<p>“Okay Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh I got it.”</p>
<p>“That goes doubly for you teenagers.” Scott adds. “School’s important no matter how different or unique this school year is turning out to be.”</p>
<p>“Okay Dad we got it.” The three McGarrett boys chorus.</p>
<p>"Good to hear. Hey I know something, you don’t have to get dressed if you don’t want to.” Scott says.</p>
<p>Lane nudges his boyfriend on the bed. “Well you boys do have to wear shirts and shorts at least they don’t have to match but you have to have clothes on.” Lane tells his two youngest.</p>
<p>“We could do a lounge clothes day sorta like a pj day that you’ve had at school before, but at home on Fridays. We’ll see how it goes, okay.”</p>
<p>“Daddy I wanna go play legos now may I please?” Caleb asks over the screen.</p>
<p>“Sure you can, wait what do you all want for dinner tonight?” Lane asks.</p>
<p>The kids all think about for a minute before answering in unison. “Pizza!!!” </p>
<p>“Okay we can order pizza.” Lane starts. </p>
<p>“No, no we wanna make homemade pizza.” Julia says interrupting her dad. </p>
<p>“Yeah we did it for a friend’s birthday party last year.” Paige agrees with her sister. “It was fun, and it’s more satisfying making something yourself don’t you think sis.” </p>
<p>“Totally so can we?” Julia asks. </p>
<p>“If we have all the ingredients you all want to make the pizzas than sure. We can.” Scott agrees and Lane agrees as well. </p>
<p>“We already checked. We have everything.” Logan replies. </p>
<p>“Well than looks like it’s homemade pizza for dinner. Cooper can you make mine a meat lovers please with pepperoni, sausage, ham, and bacon.” </p>
<p>“Can you make mine a sausage, pepperoni, peppers, onions, black olives, and mushrooms, with extra cheese?” Lane asks. </p>
<p>“Sure can do Dad.” Logan and Cooper reply in unison to their dads. </p>
<p>“We’ll make yours first in a couple of hours than make ours.” Cooper tells his Dad. </p>
<p>“Sounds good, make sure to clean up after yourselves. I don’t want the kitchen left a mess you hear?” </p>
<p>“Understood Dad.” David replies. </p>
<p>"Bye, text us later.” Logan reminds his dad and Uncle Scott. </p>
<p>“Will do Logan.” Both men reply. “Bye you guys we love you.” </p>
<p>The connection ends and the kids all back to doing whatever it is they were before they Facetimed their dads.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>2030 Hours. 20 March 2020 - Friday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Private Beach. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>Steve was sitting out in their chairs by the water, soaking up the last of this gorgeous Friday sunset view, before heading to bed. </p>
<p>Danno: Dinner was nice tonight. Gracie and Nahele are getting good at making your Ma’s dishes.</p>
<p>8:31 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: Almost as good as when Ma herself makes it. Charlie in bed yet?</p>
<p>8:32 PM</p>
<p>Danny was at eight thirty what a shocker, but without Steve in his bed, he sees no reason to stay up. He knows this is a precaution and he in no way at all blames his brother in law, but this being quarantined really sucks. Thankfully he only has seven more days technically nine if he’s counting the upcoming weekend. </p>
<p>Danno: Just crashed out fifteen mins ago</p>
<p>8:33 PM</p>
<p>Neanderthal: Good. I don’t know where he’s getting this energy from. It’s endless.</p>
<p>8:34 PM </p>
<p>Danno: He’s seven, Danny, seven year olds have boundless energy. idk what I’m going to do with him for another week.</p>
<p>8:35 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: I know this is crazy. shutting down all the schools public and private and sending the college age students home.</p>
<p>8:36 PM </p>
<p>Danno: Scott’ll be happy at least to have Tristan home again. Apparently students have got 48hrs to pack up their dorms and have to be out by Monday at noon.</p>
<p>8:37 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: Crazy times we’re living in isn’t it? Did Gracie tell you she’s decided to stay local for college. I’m happy our girl isn’t moving off this rock.</p>
<p>8:38 PM </p>
<p>Danno: She did she told me at dinner you remember, we FaceTimed so you could be part of the conversation</p>
<p>8:40 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: Oh right sorry babe must be staring at these four walls its driving be loony I’d be forgetting what day it was if you didn’t send me good morning texts.</p>
<p>8:41 PM </p>
<p>Danno: I can only imagine how Scott and Lane are going to handle the school situation we’ve only got one school age kid, they’ve got seven including Cooper who’s in his last year of high school</p>
<p>8:42 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: That’s right I can only imagine what chaos their house will be for the next two months</p>
<p>8:43 PM </p>
<p>Danno: Two months, man that seems insurmountable right now. I can barely wrap my head around Gracie going off to college in the fall. Wonder what that’ll look like. I can barely see through to the next two days let alone two months.</p>
<p>8:44 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: Me too babe me too. I miss your body heat keeping me warm it’s lonely in here</p>
<p>8:45 PM </p>
<p>Danno: I can think of a few ways to get you warmed up...</p>
<p>8:47 PM </p>
<p>Neanderthal: Get upstairs NOW</p>
<p>8:47 PM </p>
<p>Danno: Sir yes sir</p>
<p>8:48 PM </p>
<p>Steve’s up and out of his chair like a shot. He takes a few precious careful minutes to lock up downstairs. Check on Eddie who’s actually taken to sleeping on Scott’s bed instead of the couch recently. Then he’s taking the stairs two at a time to put on a little show for his blonde sexy husband.</p>
<p>Maybe this whole quarantine thing isn’t so bad after all. Steve thinks he’s just found a new kink as he enters his and Danny’s room grabbing his laptop and locking the door behind him.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of March brings little reprieve for the McGarrett-Williams family. Only more questions than answers with a cipher left for Steve by his deceased mother Doris. Over at Casa de McGarrett, Scott and Lane try to make Elliott's 11th birthday party as fun as it can be in quarantine. The one act of a good samaritan brings Five-0 and the NCIS MCRT together again one for another adrenaline fueled high octane firefight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>References to season 10 Episode 21 plot lines with Lincoln Cole making his first appearance. Scenes are cut and altered to fit my storyline. Hope you all still enjoy this last chapter and episode before I hit the season finale episode 22 Aloha (Goodbye) and take crack at it with my own plot twists in the mix of that episode. This story is far from over with the chapter after this one. McDanno lives on. Onward to chapter now. Read. Comment. Leave Kudos. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>0700 Hours. 25 March 2020 - Wednesday. McGarrett Residence - Elliott and Caleb’s Room. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>The fog of sleep is lifted over the young preteen’s eyes when he feels his younger brother with whom he shares a room jump on his bed. “Oomph Caleb get off me.” Eli groans as he realizes his brother isn’t just sitting on his bed, but sitting on him. </p>
<p>“Nuh uh you’re staying right there.” Caleb has a very serious look on his little face. As serious as a six year old can look his arms crossed over his chest like he sees his Daddy do when he’s mad at Scottie. </p>
<p>“But I gotta pee Caleb you have to let me up the bathroom’s right there.” Elliott points to the door in their bedroom leading to the ensuite bathroom. Something he really likes now that his dad has moved in with his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Caleb looks from his brother to the bathroom door and back again. “Okay but no funny business mister.” </p>
<p>Caleb eyes his brother and lets him up off his bed to walk to their bathroom. Five minutes later Elliott comes walking out of the bathroom and sits on his bed in his black and purple Hawkeye matching sleep shorts and shirt set. Hawkeye was his favorite superhero, he was kind of like him. He wasn’t very good at school, he was probably dyslexic, he’d rather be playing soccer then doing homework, and he loved the color purple, and he always wanted a dog. He also wanted to take ASL in middle school and in high school. He just thought it was a cool thing to know. </p>
<p>Happy birthday Elliott.” Caleb gets up off his bed and hugs his older brother. </p>
<p>Thanks little bro. Hey wanna help me build Avengers tower. And defend it from the skrulls?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!!!” Caleb races over to the large bin of lego sets and finds the one he’s looking for. <em> This’ll keep Eli busy for hours... </em></p>
<p>The two brothers just sat on the floor legos spread out all around them. Elliott doesn’t remember the last time he’s had this much fun with legos. They stopped being fun or cool for him about two years before he hit double digits. Now he’s officially a preteen legos just aren’t that cool. Right now sitting in the floor of his bedroom in his pajamas on Wednesday paying with Caleb brings out his inner little kid. </p>
<p>He can remember playing dinosaurs and robots with his dad when he was Caleb’s age. Just spending hours upon hours playing. </p>
<p>Their play is interrupted by a knock on their door. </p>
<p>That’s the signal Caleb knows, Paige told him last night. Not to let Elliott out of their room for any reason until they came and got them. </p>
<p>“I’ll get it.” Elliott gets up from the floor and opens their bedroom door. </p>
<p>“Is there a birthday boy in here ready for some birthday fun?” Logan asks. “Is it you little man?” He asks Caleb. </p>
<p>“No silly Logan he’s too short to be 11. How about you Elliott, can you tell us anyone who might be a birthday boy today?” Tristan asks the younger boy.</p>
<p>“Me TJ I’m 11 today.” Eli exclaims a bright smile on his face at seeing the older boy. He saw Logan everyday, but TJ had been at college. He’d come back home because of this Coronavirus three days ago on the 22nd. </p>
<p>“Hmmm so you are, birthday boy. Right height right look, pee yoo” TJ holds his nose in mock disgust. “Right smell yep it's you.” </p>
<p>“Lets go I think someone wants birthday waffles. I know I want waffles.” Cooper says in his own mixed company sleepwear. Of sleep shorts and one of Jake’s t-shirts he left behind. </p>
<p>“Yeah let's go Eli.” Caleb’s leading the charge down the stairs. All the older kids smile at Caleb’s enthusiasm today’s off to a great start.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1000 Hours. 25 March 2020 - Wednesday. McGarrett Residence - Living Room. </b>
</p>
<p>Delicious birthday waffles with mixed fruit and whipped cream eaten and bacon. Elliott is stuffed full. </p>
<p>“So Elliott what do you want to do now?” Logan asks. “We’ve had breakfast. You've opened a few cards and gifts from Aunt Riley, Uncle Chase and Uncle Ryder the day is yours bro we’ll do whatever you want today its your special day.” </p>
<p>The whole downstairs is decorated in Hawkeye’s black and purple arrow and bullseye decorations. It looks like an Avenger decorating fairy came in last night. Decking every last inch of space out. </p>
<p>“Hmmm could we call Dad and Uncle Scott FaceTime them maybe...”</p>
<p>Of course we can little man.” Tristan answers. I’ve got something a little better than FaceTime turn on the TV.”</p>
<p>Elliott picks up the remote from the coffee table and turns on the TV. Soon the screen fills with his dad’s and Uncle’s faces.</p>
<p>“Happy 11th birthday Eli. You’re a real kick butt soccer player.” Scott tells him.</p>
<p>The two men are upstairs still quarantining the day away. But they weren’t going to miss out on the day’s festivities. Tristan had found a way to connect their laptops to the TV and have them show up on the TV, so they could feel a part of the birthday festivities today. </p>
<p>“Happy 11th birthday my special boy stand up turn around let me see how big you’ve gotten.” Lane asks and Eli does as asked. Standing and turning around so his dad can see him. It wasn’t too long ago that Lane and Laurie weren’t sure their son would even see his 11th birthday after that heart scare two years ago. His heart and sped up way too fast, there was a malfunction in his implanted defibrillator. They’d gotten it fixed and Elliott hasn’t had any problems with his arrhythmia or erratic heartbeat since. </p>
<p>“So what’s on the agenda for the day, birthday boy you going to sit in your pjs all day or what? I mean you totally can. I just don’t think your friends would care to see your bedhead bud.” Scott tells the 11 year old. </p>
<p>“My friends but, how I thought nobody could come over.” Elliott remembers what his dad said. </p>
<p>“Well go get changed into your new birthday clothes and you’ll find out.” On screen Lane replies smiling at his son. </p>
<p>“Go go the faster you shower and change the faster you get to see your surprise.” Onscreen Scott reminds the preteen. </p>
<p>That gets Eli moving and up the stairs. Jax comes downstairs for some food and some pets from his human pups. He's missed the chlorine smelling one that's been away at some school. </p>
<p>Hi there Jax I missed you boy. Were being a good keeping Dad occupied and safe up there? TJ asks as he scratches behind the dogs’ right ear. </p>
<p>Jax woofs in agreement. “Good boy someone needs to. I’m glad they’re only two more days left.”</p>
<p>“Us too. This spring break hasn’t been so bad though” Paige comments. </p>
<p>“Really Paige not so bad hmm.” Logan wonders. </p>
<p>“Logan please don’t say anything yet. Dad’ll go ballistic if he finds out. You know his rule.” Paige begs. The TV had been turned off so the dads’ upstairs could also get changed for the day. </p>
<p>“Alright I’m back. How do I look?” Elliott asks as he makes a show of showing off his new clothes, black and red striped Adidas soccer shorts and red Adidas top with white trim on the shirt sleeves. </p>
<p>“Like you wear anything else, soccer dork.” Paige exclaims.</p>
<p>“Hey!!! I’ll have you know the ladies love a man in uniform. You’re just jealous.” Elliott fires back at his older sister.</p>
<p>“Dad!!! Elliott’s being a butthead!!”</p>
<p>The TV screen is turned back on and both Lane and Scott are dressed now. Scott similarly to Elliott in athletic wear and Lane in a Looney Tunes t-shirt and green boardies.</p>
<p>“What’s going on now?” Lane asks. The two siblings talk over each other and then Lane gets the idea. “Paige don’t call your brother a butthead 1 its his birthday and 2 you’re three years older than him act like it. Or you’ll be grounded for the next two weeks doing school in your room you want that?”</p>
<p>“No Dad. Sorry Dad sorry Elliott.” Paige turns to her brother snd hugs him. “You almost gave me away again and I’ll destroy what you hold most dear.” Paige whispers to her brother.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t?” Elliott challenges. </p>
<p>“Try me.” Paige pulls back and slaps her brother on the back good naturedly. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later the rest of the Sullivan siblings and McGarrett brothers are all dressed for the day, and just on time too. </p>
<p>At precisely 1100 hours there’s the first knock at the door. </p>
<p>“Go answer it Eli I think it's for you.” Lane smiles at his son and as he watches him head over to the door. </p>
<p>Elliott opens the door and he sees his soccer team holding up a banner at the respective six feet distance that reads ‘Happy 11th Birthday to our MVP champ’ </p>
<p>Elliott sees its signed by all his teammates and most of them who aren’t holding the banner are holding boxes and bags of birthday gifts. </p>
<p>They also sing him happy birthday from the end of the driveway. Elliott waves at his friends and teammates and then group of 10 get back in their cars and are driven away by parents leaving the presents and banner on the bottom stair of the outside steps. </p>
<p>David helps Elliott bring in the bags and presents and banner. “So what do you think Eli was that cool or what?” Lane asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah it was super cool. Thanks Dad.”</p>
<p>“Your Uncle helped too with the phone calls and everyone helped with the decorating.” Lane tells him.</p>
<p>“Cool. Thanks everyone. So can I open these now or do I have to wait?</p>
<p>“Its your day Mr. Soccer super star you do what you want.” Scott encourages. </p>
<p>“Can I open some presents now and then some after lunch.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to us. Come lets tackle these gifts bro.” Logan says. </p>
<p>The next thirty minutes is filled with Eli opening the five presents he chose from five of his teammates. And tinkering and playing with his new gifts. One of his favorites is a book, actually titled, Pranklopedia the funniest grossiest, craziest, non mean pranks on the planet.</p>
<p>“Oh no oh boy everyone watch out the prank masters in the house and he’s got all new material.” Tristan jokes with the younger boy. </p>
<p>Spare me please would I promise I’ll do whatever you say for a month.” Paige begs. </p>
<p>“Hmmm, sounds tempting Paigey.”</p>
<p>“Should we stop this should I track down the kid who gave him that...” onscreen Scott asks to Lane.</p>
<p>“Nah he’ll be fine he’s a good kid.”</p>
<p>“TJ just called him the prank master and remember that one time you called and told me of that one prank he pulled...”</p>
<p>Lane shivers at the memory so much pink and unicorn everything everywhere. </p>
<p>“Don’t remind me. I’d like to think his pallet has refined since two years ago. I hope.” </p>
<p>“Hey Dad can we go to Rainbows for lunch? They do drive thru.” Elliott asks as he's tinkering with a new Razor scooter that his Aunt Riley set in the mail. She’s his favorite aunt, she just gets him. Well she gets all of them, but she gets the boys slightly better since she has all sons of her own. </p>
<p>“Great choice Elliott. I’ll text Logan our order and you can all make a trip out to get it.” Onscreen Lane replies. Sound good Scott?</p>
<p>“Yep totally awesome choice for an awesome kid.”</p>
<p>Lane shoots Logan a text of his and Scott’s order from Rainbow’s. “Got it Dad, we’ll load up and be back 20-25 minutes tops.”</p>
<p>“Okay drive safe and remember your masks.” Lane reminds the kids. </p>
<p>“We will.” They all chorus back and head up the stairs. The two partners can hear the thundering of feet in the hall. All but two pairs. Tristan moved downstairs into one of the guest rooms that Logan chose as his room. The two twenty year olds are rooming together and enjoying it. It's like the thrills of college without having to deal with all the craziness of dorm life. </p>
<p>Though Tristan liked living in the dorms at UH and all the friends he’s made he’s kind of glad he’s home. Even given the crazy circumstances. He can still FaceTime his friends or join them on a Zoom call if he wants after classes. </p>
<p>As he was staying there he’s realized more and more that college wasn’t for him. He didn’t know where he was going to college and he felt he wouldn’t ‘find himself’ there like most students did. He’ll finish up this semester in May and then talk to his parents about withdrawing from UH completely. He’s got a plan for afterwards he just hopes that with all that’s going on he’ll be able to do what he wants. If not he’s got something lined up if his first option doesn’t pan out. </p>
<p>Logan grabs his Dad’s SUV keys off the hook in the garage and unlocks the vehicle. “Alright everyone load up and let's hit the road.” Logan calls out. </p>
<p>“I call shotgun!” Elliott calls out running over to the front passenger side door. </p>
<p>“Awww man...” David grumbles feigning defeat. </p>
<p>“Too slow bro.” Tristan laughs and gets into the SUV. Everyone piles into the SUV and they head off to Rainbow’s for Elliott’s birthday lunch. That they’ll be bringing back to house.</p>
<hr/>
<p><b>1220 Hours.</b> <b>25 March 2020 - Wednesday. McGarrett Residence - Master Bedroom. Ewa Beach. </b></p>
<p>“What time’s the next drive thru with Elliott’s classmates and archery club friends?” Scott asks as he hits pause on the Netflix show Laney’s got him hooked on now. </p>
<p>Lane’s out on the little lanai they’ve got outside their bedroom. It’s half the size of Steve and Danny’s upstairs bedroom lanai but it fits them just fine. It's like their own little beach but without the sand. They’ve got two chairs out there and little tables in between and two foot rests. It overlooks the backyard and the rocky outcrop of ocean further out in the distance. </p>
<p>“1600 is the time we agreed upon with all of his classmates and archery club kids parents’” Lane replies as he looks out at the ocean beyond. </p>
<p>He’s worried about his sister and her kids and her husband. They’re in Utah on the mainland. And while Utah’s number of cases aren’t as bad as say California right now. He still wishes she were closer. His nephew’ll be starting online schooling just as his own kids this coming Monday. She’s got two preteens and four teenagers, plus her ex-Delta Force operator husband Chase at home. </p>
<p>That’s a lot of testosterone in one house. Even their dog is male. Buddy the golden retriever is a total goofball, his oldest nephew when he was about three named the dog that. Simple and easily remembered that was Noah’s answer when asked about the name when he was older. </p>
<p>He almost feels sorry for his younger sister Riley but she thrives on that unique chaos that raising all boys brings. Also being a former Army soldier helps with the discipline and order of things. He hopes they’ll be able to make it over there to Utah for Christmas. Riley’s been begging since New Year’s to ‘see that hot hunk of man’ she’s referring to Scott of course. </p>
<p>It's been a few years, okay a lot of years since he’s seen his sister face to face in person. He know FaceTime and calling every month or so doesn’t make up for physical contact. Something always managed to come up whether it was a deployment for her or a case for him. They’d always had to reschedule for the next year. They both managed to send presents to each other and each others kids during the holidays and on their birthdays. It's the thought that counted. That they were thinking of each other. </p>
<p>“Hey Laney you okay out here?” Scott asks, coming up beside his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him.</p>
<p>“Hmmm yeah just thinking.”</p>
<p>“About your sister?” </p>
<p>“Yeah the cases aren’t so bad over there. But I still worry you know. Three days ago we were up to 41 cases in Honolulu, 56 confirmed cases total in the state. 56 Scottie.” </p>
<p>“I know, I know this is unthinkable, just two weeks ago, the state barely had but seven total cases and its jumped...” Scott snaps his fingers. “Like that in such a short time. It's all the tourists that were here I’m telling you.”</p>
<p>“Scott more than half the island’s economy is based on tourism. We can’t completely blame them there are stupid idiotic criminals out there as well you know.”</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me. If there’s one thing I’m happy about resigning is that I don’t have to deal with civilian stupidity anymore. Or blatantly lying Marines or sailors.”</p>
<p>“That I can tell you is annoying as hell. I mean how stupid do they think we are?”</p>
<p>“Right. I mean the stuff some of those Marines would come up with...ridiculous.”</p>
<p>A knock at their door interrupts their conversation. Tristan had dropped off their food at the door. “Thanks TJ!” Scott yells down to his oldest.</p>
<p>“Your welcome Dad!” TJ yells back up. “You know Cooper we could seriously use an intercom system...”</p>
<p>“That’s what I told Dad.” Cooper comments as he tucks into his meal of barbecue chicken and rice. </p>
<p>Back upstairs Scott and Lane are eating their own lunch as well sitting on their bed heads on the headboard. </p>
<p>“You know this won’t happen after we get out of quarantine right? This eating in bed thing?” Lane asks. </p>
<p>“Oh I know I’m enjoying it while it lasts and you said adding a mini fridge in here would be dumb make us lazy.” Scott turns to Jax who’s in his bed in their room. “Jax bring Daddy a water.” Scott commands. </p>
<p>Jax gets up from his bed stretching his body in a downward uh dog motion and trotting over to the mini fridge. He tugs on the pull rope opening the fridge and retrieving a water bottle in his mouth without piercing the plastic. </p>
<p>He trots back over happily to Scott and puts his paws up on the bed and drops the water bottle on the bed. “Good boy Jax.” Scott praises and pats his head affectionately. </p>
<p>“What’s the first thing you want to do when we get out of here?” Lane asks.</p>
<p>“Go swimming. That swimming leg Mark made me is awesome. Kinda sucks I can’t use it in the ocean right now, the pool’ll have to.” </p>
<p>“I agree it is awesome. The work he does as a prosthetist is remarkable, and it's only your second leg. I still like the pirate design one though. You should be a pirate this year...for Halloween.”</p>
<p>Scott knocks Lane’s left shoulder playfully. “You aren’t gonna give up on that are you?”</p>
<p>“Whenever have you known me to give up on something, huh?”</p>
<p>“Never from day 1, you proved to those other assholes in our division at boot camp that you could do it. You proved me wrong.”</p>
<p>“I...I did?” </p>
<p>“Yeah you did. Big time, Mr. #2.” Scott grins.</p>
<p>“You still bring that up?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell the grandkids.” And then Scott clamps his mouth shut. He's said too much even in those four words.</p>
<p>“Grandkids huh? You think we’d get that far?”</p>
<p>“You know I’m a planner, but I also know much of our lives’ don’t go exactly as planned and that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“You’d make a great grandpa, you’re already an amazing dad.”</p>
<p>“So are you. Any man can be a father, but it takes a special kind of man to be a dad. You know what I mean?”</p>
<p>“I...you really think so?”</p>
<p>“I know so, Lane Sullivan you are not your father, and you won’t be like him as a grandfather as Pop Pop or whatever you end up having the grandkids call you...”</p>
<p>“That got deep, and future-y.”</p>
<p>“Think we should check on the kids now?”</p>
<p>“It’s awfully quiet down there.”</p>
<p>The rest of the day was filled with Elliott and his siblings and the McGarrett brothers hanging out in the pool. Playing various games and just enjoying and celebrating Elliott’s big day. </p>
<p>There’s a bit of break around 4pm when Elliott’s classmates and archery club friends do a drive thru birthday wishes with their parents. Some friends leave gifts or cards on the front steps. After that last drive thru celebration it was back into the pool. Lane and Scott watching from above on their overhanging lanai. </p>
<p>That was three hours ago, it's now 1900 or 7pm. Elliott had chosen his favorite dinner dish Spaghetti and meatballs that Julia helped Logan make and then they all had a piece or two of Elliott’s full vanilla and chocolate sheet cake and heaps of ice cream. The theme on the cake was of course Hawkeye after his favorite blonde haired Avenger.</p>
<p>Elliott’s birthday movie of choice was the Croods. The kids had all set up in the family room with blankets and popcorn and candy and settled in to watch the movie. Cooper had set up a Netflix watch party account so that their dad and uncle could watch the movie in real time too with them up all. </p>
<p>Scott was texting Danny throughout sending him funny caveman Neanderthal memes and captioning Steve as the main subject. It lifted Danny’s spirits as well being alone in quarantine Scott couldn’t imagine it. Both he and Lane admitted they had issues and they needed to be together. Neither wanted to know what these last weeks in quarantine would have been like if they’d been separated. </p>
<p>The movie ends an hour and thirty minutes later, Scott is sacked under the covers snoring lightly. Lane’s still up and he checks the video feed in the family room. All the nine kids big and small are camped out on the couch and recliners and the floor. He thinks he sees Tristan’s foot sticking out from under a blanket is it that Cooper. He can’t tell in the dark. </p>
<p>He smiles at the scene over the TV screen, then turns off the TV. He gets up from the bed, puts on his black and blue ninja patterned face mask and ventures downstairs. </p>
<p>Downstairs he locks up the front door, back door, sets the alarm and tidies up the living room a bit and piles all of Elliott’s presents in one pile. Kid has a lot of new stuff to keep him entertained and probably drive his siblings up the wall. That’s what being a younger brother is all about. After tidying the living room he put away the leftovers from dinner and sat out to cool, but forgot to put away along with the half a birthday cake left. </p>
<p>They’re going to be eating birthday cake for the next month. With Elliott’s half a cake left and with Julia’s Captain Marvel full sheet cake to be delivered the day before her birthday. Yep they’ll all be eating cake out their ears they’ll all be sick of cake when the month of April’s out. Thankfully they have a break in birthday’s until June.  </p>
<p>Lane tidies up the kitchen he admits the older kids did a good job of keeping surfaces clean and cleaning up as the day went on. So it didn’t look like a complete disaster area. It looked like a birthday was had, and he hoped Elliott had a good birthday despite not having the big party he wanted with all his friends. Lane hoped what they did do was enough. It sure would be a memorable one that’s for sure. </p>
<p>After taking one last look in on his sleeping kids in the family room and retrieving dropped stuffed elephants, Lane heads back upstairs to bed with his boyfriend. Today was an overall good day. It was almost nice to be in their own little bubble today and forget about the outside world if only for a precious 24 hours.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0700 Hours. 30 March 2020 - Monday. McGarrett-Williams Residence. 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu.  Danny’s POV.</b>
</p>
<p>It’s the first day back to school since Charlie’s extended spring break. It’s his first day of online schooling. At least I know he won’t be alone in that, Joanie over at her house is doing the same thing. Mary had been laid off from her job, as a retail associate as that wasn’t an essential job because of this COVID. When she’d first come to the island to stay last year, she was giong to be a flight attendant base out of Honolulu International, but she realized she wanted to be there for Joanie more so she took a job where that would allow her to take her daughter to Hula classes, and to take and pick her up from school. Most days Steve or Danny would do the pick since it saved both parents time going to the same school. They carpooled on the way back home or to school sometimes. Now Mary was a full time mom and teacher. </p>
<p>I wonder how Mary’s taking this new first day back to school. I’m happy but it’s also bittersweet in a way. Steve and I decided over the weekend that I’d stay home with the kids and supervise their schooling and help where needed. Steve would be the one to go to work. As head of Five-0 he kind of had to be there. He was out on the front lines and I’m at home. I don’t like not being able to watch his back. I know what I’m doing is important too. Someone has to be here to watch the kids. Nahele and Grace are pretty responsible for a twenty and eighteen year old respectively, but I can’t put all that responsibility on them of supervising their brother. Plus I kind of think of this as a way to make up for being in quarantine for the last weeks and not being able to leave the guest room. This stay at home order work from home order as odd as it sounds given the circumstances is sort of a blessing in disguise. </p>
<p>Still it’s odd and it’ll take time to get used to but not waking up with Steve and getting him his coffee and having his breakfast waiting for him after his swim. We’re so in tune and in sync with each other this whole me staying at home and him going into work alone has got us both off kilter. Though one thing that was nice was having Charlie snuggle me in bed after Steve left to go for his swim and get his coffee. He and I just laid in bed and cuddled for a few minutes before I finally cajoled and wheedled my little mini me outta bed. </p>
<p>“Come on up and at’em Charlie. You’ve got to get on the computer and start school soon. And I’ve...I’ve got to get ready for the day too.” </p>
<p>“Five more minutes Danno.” Charlie tries. </p>
<p>“Nope you said five more minutes two hours ago buddy. It’s actually time for you to get up now.” </p>
<p>Charlie looks at me, and asks, “Can I stay in the ninja turtle bottoms and just changed my t-shirt Danno?” </p>
<p>I look over Charlie’s jammies. They’re clean but I don’t want him to start the week out in pajamas. Maybe on Friday that can be our thing. “Maybe on Friday Charlie. You can’t wear your jammies all week, but you don’t have to wear your uniform, since you’re not physically going to school.” </p>
<p>“Okay Danno. I’m going to go pick out my clothes.” Charlie says excitedly almost as excited as he was on the first day of school last year to begin first grade. </p>
<p>“Alright go on squirt.” Charlie runs out of our room. Almost colliding with his sister in the hallway. </p>
<p>“No running in the halls Charlie!” I yell back. </p>
<p>“No yelling in the house Danno.” Grace says to me as she stops in the doorway of our bedroom still in her own sleep clothes. “What are you going to do today aside from helping Charlie?” </p>
<p>“I thought we could go over colleges on the island again really narrow it down to what you want to do and where you want to go.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good Danno. I think Dad’s about done with his swim. He's making the coffee now. Hele’s down there making breakfast.” </p>
<p>“Okay Gracie I’ll be down in twenty.” That accounts for my ten minute shower and picking out my clothes and styling my hair. Just because I’m not going into work doesn’t mean I have to look like a bum. </p>
<p>Grace turns and heads towards the stairs towards the smell of coffee and eggs are being made.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0830 Hours. 30 March 2020 - Monday. McGarrett Residence - Living Room. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>“If you don’t leave now you’re going to be late.” Scott tells Lane as he’s puttering about in the kitchen. </p>
<p>All the kids are already on their Zoom calls or in their Google classrooms online. </p>
<p>“How can I leave when I know you’re home lookin’ like a darn GQ men’s underwear model. Huh?” Lane gestures to the expanse of his boyfriend’s bare smooth hairless chest and toned abs. That light at home workout he’s been doing is really paying off. </p>
<p>Scott’s just in a plain light gray lightweight dressing gown with matching light gray boxers underneath. His hair perfectly sleep mussed and tussled. Lane knows he’s wearing the matching underwear because he got them for him for Christmas last year and he’d seen him get up this morning. </p>
<p>“Hmmm I think you’ll find a way.” Scott pulls Lane in for a quick chaste kiss before pulling back and shooing him towards the door. All dressed in his tan practically painted on dickie pants and a forest green short sleeve pocket shirt. “Now go on handsome before you’re late. Er...more late, you know how Isaac is. Have a good first day back Lane. I packed you a little something sweet in your lunch.” </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah if you ain’t fifteen minutes early you’re late and if you’re on time you you’re even more late. Thanks can’t wait to taste it.” Lane waves back to Scott at the front door, black face mask in hand, keys to the Mustang in the other, go bag already in the car. </p>
<p>Scott waves back to Lane and watches the car drive off into the distance down the street and around the corner. </p>
<p>“Dad!!!!!.....” Wyatt calls clearly frustrated already about something from inside the house. </p>
<p>“This is gonna be a long two months.” Scott groans aloud and trudges back inside the house shutting the front door behind him. </p>
<p>
  <strong>1230 Hours. 30 March 2020. NCIS Field Office - MCRT Bullpen. Pearl Harbor.</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s 12:30 pm on the dot and he’s already bored out of his mind. Everyone’s either out on a case or out to lunch in the case of his team. He can imagine what stories Pierce is telling to Jackson and Kali. Filling their heads with craziness. </p>
<p>He’s stuck on desk duty for the next month because of his injured leg that got shot two months ago in January. During that hostage situation in that ballroom. He’ll never forgive Pierce he thinks for pretty much ending his field career. The doctor is optimistic at least he didn’t loose his leg that’s what the doctor said that he was very lucky to have regained full function. Not enough to go back into the field in full capacity. He’d be a liability to the team. </p>
<p>Sometimes he’d catch himself grabbing at his leg in pain rubbing out the tightness. It hurt a lot some days and other days not so much. </p>
<p>Lane opens his lunch on his desk and pulls out the sandwich, fruit salad and carrot sticks with peanut butter. And a container of cookies. There’s even a little note on the plastic container of cookies.</p>
<p>⁃ For my Laney </p>
<p>Hope these brighten up your day</p>
<p>Love Scott</p>
<p>Lane lifts the lid carefully and inhales the sweet scent of snickerdoodle sun and smiley face decorated cookies. He does smile wide and uncaring of who sees him. So that’s why you smelt faintly of sugar and cinnamon you made me cookies for my first day back. </p>
<p>Lane’s heart just swells with love at the gesture from his boyfriend. </p>
<p>That first bite of cookie is just heavenly. Warm, soft and perfect. He’s definitely not sharing these especially with a sweet tooth like Evan. </p>
<p>Since no one is back in the office yet he figures he’s got time to FaceTime so he puts in his air pods and hits the green FaceTime icon on his phone. He hits Scott’s number and waits for his handsome boyfriend’s face to appear. He’s kind of still hoping he hasn’t gotten dressed. </p>
<p>“Hi Lane how’s your first day back going?” Scott asks and he can see that he’s at the kitchen island also eating.</p>
<p>"Good good so far. Paperwork you know. How’re the kids not giving you too much trouble?”</p>
<p>Oh no they’re all fine and good. We’re all eating lunch now too. Say hi to you dad and uncle kids.” Scott turns the screen briefly so Lane can see everyone. He gets various greetings in reply.</p>
<p> “That’s good I’m glad they’re all doing well.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I got Wyatt’s Chromebook connected properly and we’re all good no more issues.”</p>
<p>Thank you for my surprise cookies. They’re really good and sweet just like you. I was wondering why you smelt of sugar and cinnamon.”</p>
<p>I’m sorry you’ve got to spend another month on desk duty.”</p>
<p>Hey don’t worry about. At least I get to come home early. I’ll stop by the store and pick up some things we need for this week.”</p>
<p>Good to know I’ll text you later. Jax wants to go for a W A L K I’m taking him now.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay have a good rest of your day.” Lane replies.</p>
<p>You too Laney try not to get too worked up. This’ll pass too don’t you worry.”</p>
<p>“Right thanks, see you later at home.”</p>
<p>Scott waves over the screen. “Bye talk soon.” The end call button was pushed and Lane’s back to staring at a blank screen. </p>
<p>He finishes up his lunch in relative peace and starts in on another stack of paperwork before the rest of his team comes back from doing welfare checks on their designated sections. </p>
<p>There hasn’t been many call outs or active cases for either the MCRT or CRT so SAC Blackburn says they can work one man down for a month until Lane’s reassessed by his doctor, at the end of April. Apparently even the Marines and Sailors are being smart and are staying out of trouble. The unit’s responsibilities have shifted for the time being helping out the MP’s on base where needed and even helping out HPD with supply runs and such. Much of the same things Lane is pretty sure Five-0 is getting put on them as well. </p>
<p>It’s almost the end of March today and tomorrow and then Lane’s count down to his and Scott’s respective doctor’s appointments can commence. He’d like to be optimistic about his own but he knows getting shot two months ago and where it happened on his body could be detrimental to his career. And it's all Pierce’s fault.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b> 2130 Hours. 30 March 2020. McGarrett Residence - Master bedroom. Ewa Beach.</b>
</p>
<p>“First day back to school after spring break down 39 more days to go.” Scott says later that night when they’re in bed. </p>
<p>“What would you think if I resigned from NCIS too?” Lane asks as he turns over to face Scott. Arm up on his pillow hand resting on his chin.</p>
<p>“Seriously. You’re thinking of resigning?” Scott asks almost in disbelief. Scott thought Lane lived the job. </p>
<p>“I am seriously considering it. I’m not getting any younger. I’m forty now. I’ve been shot at more times than I can count, this last time was, it was a real life flashed before my eyes scenario there, there was a moment there I was lying the rubble of the room. I thought I wasn’t going to make it. I... knew you weren’t there weren’t even in the vicinity of where I was. You weren’t coming. I thought I was going to die, die alone without you....that’s that’s the most scared I’ve ever been for myself in my whole entire life Scott. We’ve I’ve been through a lot in the last two decades. I...don’t know how much more I can take.”</p>
<p>Scott licks his lips trying to wrap his brain around what’s being said to him and what he wants to say in response. </p>
<p>“You want to be there for your kids. I understand that, what’ll you do after? You know I’ll support whatever you decide.”</p>
<p>I don’t know yet, but I know that whatever I end up doing I want to do it with you. Maybe something where there’s less chance of bodily injury to either of us. I thought about Ryder’s surf shop working there, but it barely got off the ground before this virus hit. I just don’t know. I never really had a plan. Not like you at least.</p>
<p>“Me? You remember what I told everyone the night I was resigning from NCIS I didn’t have a plan really either. I still don’t I hit the ground after that first case that brought Havika and I into NCIS and I never looked back. I thought I’d be career Navy that didn’t turn out. The gym where I was working is nice but I don’t even know if they’ll hire me back after this shutdown or what their policy is on couples working together I guess I could as Nate if you wanted.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it thanks for offering Scott.” </p>
<p>You're welcome.” Scott replies yawning as he does so. “Good night.”</p>
<p>“Night Scott love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” Scott rolls back onto his back and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0941 Hours. 31 March 2020 - Tuesday. NCIS Field Office MCRT Bullpen - Pearl Harbor.</b>
</p>
<p>Isaac rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he hangs up the phone. </p>
<p>“We got a case boss?” Evan asks his team leader. </p>
<p>“We do.” Isaac replies. “AWOL Marine, Gunnery Sergeant Lincoln Cole MP’s want us to pick him up before he causes anymore trouble. Let’s roll out. Bri you’re driving today.” Isaac tosses the blonde haired agent the keys to the Camaro.</p>
<p>Brianna catches them out of the air, and grabs her go bag and starts walking. Her other three teammates followed her out of the building. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1018 Hours. 31 March 2020 - Tuesday. Scene of Crime. Honolulu.</b>
</p>
<p>Steve hears the rumble of the Camaro’s engine before he sees it. He knows its not Danny. He’s at home with the kids. There’s only one other or rather two other people he knows that drive that type of car with lights and sirens.</p>
<p>NCIS Special Agent Isaac Perry and and NCIS Operator and field medic Lane Sullivan. </p>
<p>The car comes to a stop in the parking lot, the lights and sirens stopping. Out of the Camaro steps, Special Agent Brianna Seeger along with the rest of her team, Havika, Evan, and Isaac. </p>
<p>“Why am I not surprised you’ve somehow gotten yourself involved here?” Isaac asked the older ex-SEAL a bit harshly. Isaac immediately goes over to talk to Tani and Quinn get a sit rep. </p>
<p>“Sorry Commander. Agent Perry, he gets a bit uhm passionate and invested whenever a  special ops Marine is involved in a crime or case.” Havika explains for his boss’s behavior as he looks over at Isaac talking to Tani and Quinn about what happened on the scene.</p>
<p>“So this good samaritan that stopped the robbery is a Marine?” Junior asks the obvious.</p>
<p>“Yes, your good samaritan is not who claims to be. He was working at that diner under an assumed name. His real name is Gunnery Sergeant Lincoln Cole, he’s gone AWOL after receiving a Purple Heart. The MPs on base pulled us in when they realized who this guy really was.” Evan tells the younger ex-SEAL. </p>
<p>“We’d like to see this through with you if that’s possible. Your team will take the lead he’s your perp.” Steve tells Havika. </p>
<p>“He’s not a perp McGarrett. He’s a Marine who’s running from something and I...we need to find out why. Either get on board or stay out of our way.” Isaac says coming back over from talking with Tani and Quinn. </p>
<p>Junior and Steve could see what Havika meant about his team leader being passionate or invested in a case. Steve used to get the same way whenever a Navy SEAL was involved in a case of there’s particularly one he knew. Could Isaac know Cole had they crossed paths before? It could be possible, but Steve couldn’t anything but offer help this good samaritan case was now an AWOL Marine case, and officially in NCIS’s hands now.  </p>
<p>Right, right innocent until proven guilty right.” Steve tries to lighten the mood. </p>
<p>“Where’s your other half?” Isaac asks as the two teams make their way back to their cars.</p>
<p>“At home with the kids. Imani home as well?”</p>
<p>“Yes she is they’re all doing well as to be expected with everything going on.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear that. We’ll follow your lead from now on Agent Perry.” Steve replies. “Whatever we can do to help we will.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Several hours later - Mid Afternoon. Back Road Trade Off Point. Unknown Location. </strong>
</p>
<p>“Does everything always end up in a firefight with you McGarrett? Your brother wasn’t this bad.” Perry grumbles as they all come out from behind the brush on either side of the road. Cole had gone to the trade off him for the mother and son. The two teams knew the Marine would do that and set up to ambush the bad guys, but also backing up Cole.</p>
<p>“I think Cole’s crazier than you boss!” Tani exclaims. </p>
<p>“You sound just like Danny.” Steve shakes his head amused. That’s totally something Danny would’ve said if he’d been here. </p>
<p>“Gunnery Sergeant Lincoln Cole you’re coming with us we have a few questions and we'd like some answers too.” Perry demands as he puts handcuffs on Cole as the Five-0 team watches. </p>
<p>Cole doesn’t fight back or resist, like Five-0 thought he would. He goes willingly with the NCIS team. </p>
<p>“Keep us in the loop Agent?” Steve asks, hopefully knowing his earlier interaction with the African American Marine turned federal agent wasn’t a good one.</p>
<p>Isaac just nods his head yes in acknowledgement of the question. </p>
<p>“We will Commander.” Evan replies for his boss.</p>
<p>“Thanks Agent Carson.” Steve replies to the younger NCIS agent. “Come on guys lets head back to HQ.” Steve tells his team. They each get back into their own vehicles and head back to Honolulu, and the Palace.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1530 Hours. 31 March 2020 NCIS Field Office - Interrogation Room 1. JBPHH - Pearl Harbor. </b>
</p>
<p>“Why’d you run Cole.” Perry asks as he sits across the metal table from the Gunnery Sergeant. “A Marine never lies, cheats or steals, remember that?”</p>
<p>“I do sir. You served?”</p>
<p>“Four tours, one in Iraq and three in Afghanistan. I’ve got a purple heart too..” Perry reveals. “You want to try answering me again?”</p>
<p>“You’re a Marine like me with a purple heart you know why they give out purple hearts then.”</p>
<p>“I do. Still that begs the question why run? Why go AWOL?” Its the barely there look on the other Marine’s face that gives him away. “I know what you must be feeling that guilt of losing your men it stays with you.”</p>
<p>Cole looks up at the older Marine shocked at his admission. “It was an ambush, it was so obvious I should’ve seen it. I didn’t. I barely managed to get out of there myself and I’m the one they brand a hero after a mission like that. I...I didn’t want the recognition for the sacrifice for my men’s sacrifice.”</p>
<p>“I know that feeling. You feel like you're drowning. Barely treading water. You’ll come back from this. You’ll learn to live with it. Find a way to make it hurt just a little less. But you’ll never forget the sacrifice those men, your brothers made.”</p>
<p>“I won’t not ever.” Cole says with conviction in his tone. Then Cole shifts in his seat slightly. “Am I still under arrest?”</p>
<p>“We never told you I never told you, you were under arrest Cole. Just that I wanted to get some answers to some questions I had. I got my answers. After what you did today with mother and son for those two. The MP’s are going to think twice about arresting a decorated war hero. I’ve got your back Marine. Semper Fi.” Perry holds out his hand for Cole to shake. </p>
<p>“Semper Fi, Agent Perry. So what now?”</p>
<p>“The MPs will be tied up with an official investigation. But like I said nobody’ll be in a rush to arrest a man such as yourself. Paperwork may get lost in the shuffle. Along the way a report may not get filed the right way.” Perry lets the barest hint of smile grace his lips.</p>
<p>“Your team’s different than I’ve seen before Agent Perry.” Cole remarks as he’s walked out of the interrogation room. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we are Cole, we've got a certain carte blanche with the rules.” Now the two Marines are at the front of the building. “You ever need anything Cole you call me. You want to talk, you call me.” Isaac hands over his business card, and jots down his cell phone number on the back. “Oh and Cole, if you ever want a job I’m sure Commander McGarrett would be willing to help you out. He’s a good guy, for a SEAL.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind thanks. You have his office number?”</p>
<p>“I do something you want to talk to him about?”</p>
<p>“Yeah there is. Thanks again for everything Agent Perry.” Cole waves to the older Marine as his Uber pulls up in front of the building.</p>
<p>Isaac waves back and then heads back towards the bullpen. It's been an eventful day and all he wants to do is go home, kiss his wife, hug his daughter and son and sleep for the next eight to twelve hours. </p>
<p>Cole ends up offering up his help for all Five and NCIS did to help him out today. He saw the cipher that Steve had on his desk and says he knows a guy he thinks might be able to help crack it. Steve thanks him and tells him to go for it. The less he has to worry about that dAmn cipher his mother left the better.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1739 Hours. 31 March 2020 - Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Steve’s Office. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>Neanderthal: Heard u had quite the eventful day babe. You get everything squared away with Cole?</p>
<p>5:40 PM</p>
<p>Danno: Handed over case to NCIS team. Went well mother and son are fine. Cole’s a free man according to Agent Perry. Remind me never to get on a Marine’s bad side again. Perry was legit scary. </p>
<p>5:41 PM</p>
<p>Neanderthal: You Army men just don’t know how to play nice with others do you.</p>
<p>5:42PM </p>
<p>Danno: It's the Navy Danno. The NAVY.</p>
<p>5:44 PM</p>
<p>Neanderthal: Mmmhmm you coming home soon. Grace and Nahele are going to start dinner</p>
<p>5:45 PM</p>
<p>Danno: Leaving the office now. Btw Cole says he’s got a guy who can look at Doris’s cipher she left going to meet him three days from now on the 3rd of April. </p>
<p>5:47 PM</p>
<p>Neanderthal: Good be careful. You don’t know what tricks or schemes your mother has left behind. </p>
<p>5:48 PM</p>
<p>Danno: Always am D. At truck now call me if you want to continue conversation. </p>
<p>5:49 PM</p>
<p>Neanderthal: I’m good babe glad you’re okay and firefight didn’t end in any good guys getting hurt </p>
<p>5:49 PM </p>
<p>Danno: Stopping texting heading your way now Luv u</p>
<p>5:50 PM</p>
<p>Neanderthal: Hurry home love you </p>
<p>5:51 PM</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1755 Hours. 31 March 2020 - Tuesday. NCIS Field Office - MCRT Bullpen - JBPHH - Pearl Harbor.</b>
</p>
<p>Lane is just packing up to go home when his phone bings with a text from Scott.</p>
<p>Laney: Don’t forget to pick up the package tomorrow morning. </p>
<p>5:55 PM</p>
<p>StudMuffin: I won’t heading to the car now. You want me to pick up anything from the store?</p>
<p>5:56 PM</p>
<p>Laney: Ummm, Elliott requests the Texas toast breadsticks for Spaghetti tonight. </p>
<p>5:57 PM</p>
<p>StudMuffin: Okay can do anything else?</p>
<p>5:58 PM</p>
<p>Laney: Oh yeah almost forgot I’m out of hair dye you know the one I usually get. Can you pick up a box no 3 please thanks </p>
<p>5:59 PM</p>
<p>StudMuffin: Okay garlic breadsticks and hair dye got it. Be home in 30.</p>
<p>6:00 PM</p>
<p>Laney: Perfect see you soon. </p>
<p>6:00 PM</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later Lane’s walking in the door with breadsticks and Scott’s hair dye in hand. Lane drops off the breadsticks in the kitchen, and heads upstairs to put Scott’s hair dye away. </p>
<p>“Sully! Get down here dinner’s ready!” Scott calls from the bottom of the stairs. </p>
<p>“Coming!” Lane replies back as he washes his hands in the bathroom and heads downstairs to the delicious smell of gourmet Spaghetti and meatballs. Tomorrow was going to be a long day if he survived the aftermath.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates will now be every weekend I'm hoping either Saturday or Sunday. I can't commit to a weekday upload, but a weekend or possibly even Friday upload depending on length of chapter and content I can do. So be on the look out for the next upload of Chapter 13 coming next weekend. Will all bode well for the Five-0 Ohana and extended family and friends, tune in next week to find out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>April Fool's Day is no joke in the McGarrett household. Scott's hair is no laughing matter. Really it's not. Steve thought his troubles with his mother were long dead and gone just as she was. All is not as it seems when Steve is delivered a cipher by a lawyer from his deceased mother Doris. Trying to decipher it just leaves Steve with more questions. Steve’s world is already upside down trying combat this growing coronavirus, it completely shatters when Danny is kidnapped, tortured and shot. Can Steve cope with after effects of what Daiyu Mei has done to Danny?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lines and scenes taken directly from the season finale Season 10 Episode 22 (Aloha). With some taken out or changed slightly to fit plot of my story. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>0715 Hours. 1 April 2020 - Wednesday. McGarrett Residence - Kitchen Island Bar. Ewa Beach. </b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how’s it feel to be nine today sweet-pea?” Lane asks his daughter as he plates her up a plate of her favorite blueberry pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know Dad. not much different than eight I guess. I’m still in third grade. Still doing the same stuff. Just online now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least you don’t have PE class that’s a plus right?” Lane asks his now nine year old daughter. He can’t believe she’s nine now. She’s gotten so big and so grown up in the last few years. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dad I actually like PE class.” Julia tells him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh right my mistake. Hey you better eat up those pancakes before Mr. Pancake monster comes around.” Lane makes like he’s going to take a bite, but is swatted away by a now smiling Julia. “Okay okay he’s gone for now good job. Finish up and then maybe we can open up a present or two from your Aunt Riley. I know she probably sent you some cool stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay Dad, can we go to Kamekona’s shrimp truck for lunch. I mean if you’re not too busy or if you can get off work. Maybe he does delivery.” Julia asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see about that Jules. I’ll call up Nahele to see how business is going. I mean I know he’s not working, but I know Kame and Flippa are.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Dad.” Julia replies. Lane doesn’t dismiss the fact that she suddenly almost overnight started calling him Dad instead of Daddy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His little baby girl, he thought was a joke pregnancy nine years ago, is growing up. He hadn’t believed his then wife Laurie that she was going into labor when she called Scott saying she was in labor and couldn’t get a hold of him. He’d laughed it off thinking it was a joke it was April Fool’s Day after all. Then he’d seen the look on Scott’s face and he’d rushed him to the hospital just in the nick of time. That’s a day he’ll never forget. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You're very welcome birthday girl now what’d you say we open a few presents from your cool aunt Riley huh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Julia gets down from the island and walks over to the coffee table where a small pile of presents were set up with cards. She’s opts to open the cards first. They’re nice cards, and she’s got gift cards to a few stores she likes that she can buy things online with. Though how things are in the world right now, it’ll probably take a lot longer to get whatever she wants delivered here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour later Lane’s getting ready to leave for work and the kids are all already in their classes online and Scott’s getting ready to take Jax for his morning walk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright Scott I’m off to work. Oh I put your hair dye out on your sink for you. For you when you get back from your walk.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott walks up to Lane and kisses him on the lips once and pulls back. “Thanks Lane, see you later tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m coming back for lunch remember.” Lane whispers. Even though Julia’s in the other room with air pods in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. It’s called acting, keeping up the charade you know.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right since when’d you get so smart huh.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott winks and shoos Lane out the door. “I learned from the best, now go before you Perry’s up all over you.” Scott stands with Jax on the front stairs and watches the Mustang pull out of the driveway. “You ready to go for your walkies Jax come on let’s go.” Scott exclaims in an over excited voice. Jax woofs and barks and runs around in the circles twisting Scott up in the leash. “Whoa whoa hey easy boy heel.” Scott commands as Scott untwists himself from Jax’s leash. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jax rights himself and looks back at Scott expectantly. Scott starts walking down the driveway, and Jax follows along next him. Just as controlled as he is when he’s wearing his vest. He’s really only letting loose when he’s around other dogs like Dodger, and Eddie. Get those three dogs together and they’re like a bunch of puppies. Eddie’s the oldest dog but Steve says he has the heart of a puppy, while Dodger Drew’s service dog is four years old, and Jax is the youngest at two years old. With this whole social distancing and no gathering of large groups, parks and beaches are right now, which means the only stimulation Jax gets is from Scott and playing with his toys and fetching, and working on his servie dog commands. Also swimming in the pool and running around wild on the grassy match Scott has by the pool, running up and down from one goal to the other when the kids are playing soccer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott comes walking back up to the house t-shirt soaked in sweat, Jax panting as well trying to cool himself down. Their little morning walk had turned more into a light jog. He’d called Wade his physical therapist from rehab about upping his exercise regimen and he said he could just do a light job, but not a full on running miles yet. It felt good to get back out there sort of, that adrenaline pumping heart pounding blood rushing in his ears feeling. It felt great, he felt like he was getting back to some sort of normal exercise routine besides just cardio exercises outside. He was swimming twice a week too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s not working right now, so exercising and helping his kids with school and working on his memory techniques and writing skills is all he has to occupy his time. Also he’s taken up drawing he guesses as a hobby he’s got a sketchbook and everything, and building with his legos. Those are really the only two things that can hold his attention and really get him to focus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott frees Jax from his leash and than goes to fill up Jax’s water bowl and get himself a drink. “Hey Dad didn’t hear you come back in. Did you have a nice walk with Jax?” David asks as he walks into the kitchen for a mid morning snack. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I did, though it turned into more of a jog than just a walk. It felt really good actually to get my blood pumping in that way again. Almost running but not full on yet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David pulls his head out of the fridge pulling out a crisp apple and two string cheeses. “That’s great Dad. I’ll bet you’ll be running that half marathon in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott laughs at that. “I wouldn’t go that far. I mean I know I was pretty speedy around the track in rehab, but a marathon on uneven terrain and as far as a half marathon is. Maybe in a year or two.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you want someone to run with Dad I could run with you if you wanted. I mean we’ve got nothing but time right. I mean after I finish class, soccer practice and games are cancelled.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay how about evenings before dinner on Wednesdays and Thursdays.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds great I uh better get back to ‘class’” David makes air quotes around class. “My break is about over.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go, go learn something Davy I’m going to hit the shower.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott heads up the stairs to his and Lane’s room to take a decent length shower. He’s not like his brother in that regard where he still takes three minutes showers unless someone’s in there with him. Don’t ask how he knows that. Let’s just say Scott’ll never walk in on his brother unannounced again. He thought he’d learnt the last time, when he walked in on them in bed, but in the shower was somehow worse. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plus with him having the luxury of actually sitting down to shower if he wants is actually really nice. He doesn’t have to worry about taking too long in the shower because he knows Jax is right outside the stall lying down on the one of the bath mats. Watching and waiting and listening for any signs of trouble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott strips off his clothes and puts them in his hamper closest to the entrance of their walk-in closet. He walks back over to the shower that’s already got a nice warm spray going and steps in. One good thing about his swim leg that he’s currently wearing is just like his first everyday prosthetic except he can go in the water with it. The beach, the pool, a lake, the shower. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could have been extra finicky and asked Mark to make him a shower prosthetic one that was only for the shower, but that would be too much of a pain hte ass the do every time he took a shower and he took a shower sometimes multiple times a day depending on what’d he’d been doing that day. So a waterproof prosthetic that is no different to his first leg aside from being waterproof is what he went with instead. His second leg is the one with the Navy SEAL veteran decal on the outer shell of the socket. His first leg has the pirate skull decal on the outer shell of the socket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never was one to take time in the shower and luxuriate in the feeling or pay too much attention to his body. Now it’s like he’s drawn to his own body he’s more aware of his own body than ever before. Even though he takes time in the shower, it’s mostly because he’s being careful and trying to to fall in the shower. Though with the several different hand holds in the shower that’d you expect to see in an elderly persons’ shower he doesn’t and hasn’t had any fall accidents in the shower. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s drawn to what isn’t there still, even 11 months later. His first ampuversary he found out about that from his amputee buddy Drew, is in June, in two months. It’s the anniversary essentially of when an amputee lost their limb or limbs and became an amputee. Scott may not have woken up until the 23rd of June last year from his coma, but he was without a leg from June 18th onward. That’s, that’s the day Captain Carson took his life in his hands and amputated his leg to save his life. Okay yeah, maybe he’s maybe he’s not completely settled with that fact. He’s been talking to his therapist about that ever since the accident along with everything else. Even though he seems well adjusted to the outside world to everyone else who sees him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still has days where he struggles with that simple fact, that he’s lost a part of him, a piece of his body is missing. Gone no longer there. It’s not ‘just a leg’, he had that leg for 39 years. He lived with that leg that 39 years. His therapist says it’ll take time to adjust mentally, emotionally. He may have adjusted physically to the new changes that being an amputee brings, but mentally emotionally his therapist says that some amputees never adjust that they actually hate being an amputee and they hate their life no matter how they lost their limb or limbs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s not him, he knows that for sure. He can be uncertain and unsure about a whole host of other things in his life. This he knows he doesn’t hate being an amputee, he just hasn’t come to terms with it mentally in his head. He knows that seems odd to think about but his therapist also told him to remember that he’s not just an amputee he’s an amputee with a severe TBI. That’s something he’s someone his therapist hasn’t seen before. A veteran with that compounded disability. Usually it’s one or the other not both, one extreme or the other not both. His mind and his brain needs time to not only heal but to comprehend the fact that his right leg isn’t there anymore. He wonders how long that’ll take. Will it be sudden will he just one day understand and realize and accept his leg isn’t there anymore? If he’s being honest with himself he still doesn’t really like looking at the stump itself especially when he and Lane are in bed together just snuggling. It’s just there, but not there and than there’s the phantom pain, he still gets sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks he’s spent enough alone time in the shower. This is the only time he’s really truly alone with his thoughts. Aside from whenever he takes a nap during the day and Lane’s not here, stuck at work. It’s oddly soothing in a way as odd as that sounds. He finishes him up, rising off and than drying himself thoroughly once he’s out. Making sure to pay extra attention to his prosthetic making sure it’s completely dry in all the right places before he goes about getting dressed again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks to his dresser towel around his waist and pulls out a pair of boxers, and walks over to his bed to sit down and put them on. Okay suitably covered he lets the towel drop before picking it up too and hanging it back up to dry. He picks up an old t-shirt of his that he doesn’t mind possibly getting hair dye on. He's done this numerous times before, but he somehow always manages to get dye on a t-shirt. Hence why he’s got a couple of t-shirts with brownish splotches of dye on them. It only takes thirty minutes the whole process between putting the dye on, letting it set and than washing out the excess. Lane should definitely be back by the time he’s done up here. He got back at nine ish than took a twenty minute shower just because he could. Thirty minutes for the hair dyeing session it’ll be about 1000 hours before he’s done upstairs. Just in time for Lane to get back home. Scott grabs the bottle of dye with his latex gloves on and sets about dyeing his hair. He goes back into the bedroom where Jax is and turns on the TV might as well watch a show while he waits. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">0950 hours is when Scott’s alarm on his phone goes off thirty minutes up just like that. Time to wash this dye out and get finished getting dressed. Scott goes over to Lane’s sink. It's closer to the entrance of their bathroom and with gloves still on head down in the sink he starts washing the dye out. He’s eyes bug out of his head in alarm as he sees the color tint the dye has changed the water. He runs over to the trash and picks up the box the dye was in. It all check out medium brown hair dye, than why the ever loving fuck is his hair...Scott checks the bottle it’s the same color as the box. Than he checks the inside of the bottle and runs a finger around the rim of the bottle. What the fuck why the helll is he hair....a mixture of goddamn light sea blue and dark royal blue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SULLIVAN!!!!” Scott bellows in enraged as he takes off out the bathroom out of their room and down the hall and down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Sullivan kids are strangely used to the yelling of their Uncle in the short time they’ve been living under the same roof as him with their dad. This seems like an even more angry yell than usual. Given what today’s date is, none of them can possibly guess what their dad has done. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the kids come running out of their self claimed and appointed classroom areas and into the kitchen to see their dad and Uncle respectively standing at the bottom of the stairs in just his boxers. With spiky royal blue hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad?! What did you do?!” Julia exclaims in awe at her dad who's just as calmly as ever putting her birthday cake in the fridge. The fridge door is hiding his expression so none of the kids can see the look of pure amusement on his face. Lane takes a deep breath and slowly closes the fridge door to face his blue haired boyfriend standing on the other side of the island from him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fu-fudge did you do to my hair? Sullivan?” Scott curbs his curse at the last minute. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane’s smiling that coy smile of his. “Moi, I didn’t do anything you seemed to have dyed your own hair. A very flattering royal blue.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott turns to his sons and the assembled Sullivan kids. “Kids go back to your classes please put on your headphones.” Scott orders sternly barely suppressing the anger in his voice. The kids all nod eagerly not wanting to be in the vicinity of the wraith that’s about to be unleashed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jax had followed Scott at the sound of his raised voice and yelling and is staring up at his human with a confused look on his face. He’s doing his usual head tilt to the right that he does when he’s confused by human behavior. His left head tilt is reserved for his guilty look when he knows he’s done something he shouldn’t’ve. He can only see in black and white, but he can sense that his partner is upset by something that’s happened to his person. Jax starts sniffing around him, but he gets brushed off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You outside Sullivan.” Scott points a finger in Lane’s chest and directs him outside to the lanai. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane walks outside with Scott Jax following obediently to see what’s going to happen next. His human is a very interesting and surprising man. Scott shuts the lanai doors crossing his arms over his bare chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh April Fool’s!!” Lane tries for humor. I mean it is April Fool’s today as well as his daughter’s birthday. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“April, April...Fool’s are you joking right now!!” Scott exclaims waving his hands around in the air and putting daggers at his own head. “Look at this my fucking hair’s fucking blue Sullivan!!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Oh Sullivan, he’s called me Sullivan three times now shit he’s pissed, beyond pissed. Great this didn’t go over how I thought it would. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello are you even listening to me?!” Scott asks fuming as he’s pacing back in and forth in the front of Lane. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm yes. You know it really brings out your eyes. I’ve never seen them completely blue before. You know how they change sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t try to change the subject flattery will get you nowhere Sullivan.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Four times double shit.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look I’m sorry okay, really it was supposed to be funny a joke you know.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A joke?! No this isn’t a joke, a joke is a knock knock joke or one of Eli’s pranks harmless. This is just....mean Sullivan.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Lane rears back, as if he’s been struck. “Mean!! Mean this isn’t mean this is harmless, it's just a hair dye Scott.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just hair dye he says. Just hair dye!!” I’ll show you just hair dye, mister. Scott closes the distance between himself and his boyfriend and Lane looks as if he’s ready to receive a punch bracing himself for it. Scott pushes Lane backwards and stumbles but can’t himself in time and he makes quite an unspectacular splash in the pool behind him. Scott turns around and stalks back inside the house, and back upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. Jax is torn. He looks at the man in the pool and the back towards where his handler went and back to the man in the pool. Humans are funny peoples. Jax leans down and licks at Lane’s face once twice as if to say everything will be okay. Than he trots back towards the house to follow after Scott. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back upstairs, Scott is just getting dressed, pulling a gray RVCA t-shirt over his head along with a pair of gray camo cargo shorts that Steve bought him last year. Lane walks back through the house and up the stairs and into their room. Lane’s not dripping wet anymore, but his clothes are still stuck to his muscular frame. “Really?! Really?! Was pushing me in the pool really necessary. I could’ve had my phone in my pocket.” Lane exclaims a smile making it's way onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott peeks around the corner of the bathroom where he’s now styling his blue hair, into the proper spiky hairstyle he likes. “Yes fucking really it was necessary. I knew you didn’t have your phone. It was out on the counter in the kitchen. My hair’s fucking blue I look like Hades from that Disney movie Hercules!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You kind of sound like him too, any minute your hair’s gonna burst into blue flame.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re hilarious.” Scott drawls and grabs a glob of gel and slicks it through his blue hair. That’s it I’m totally staying inside until this wears off. It better fucking wear off or fade it better. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It does bring out your eyes, you know.” Lane tries to appeal to his boyfriend’s good side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you do it?” Scott asks finally as he finishes up in the bathroom, moving towards the bedroom. “I mean really why. Not just for April Fool’s Day. I know you did for a reason.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane’s not one to get sheepish or shy around him. Lane looking down and shuffling his feet is an indication he’s nervous now. “I liked your hair okay!” Lane finally blurts out after a minute or two. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott looks as his bare chested boyfriend for a minute the shirt he was wearing hanging from his fingertips. “What?” What'd you mean you liked my hair?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your hair.” Lane mumbles, not yet looking up at Scott. Than he feels Scott’s right hand lift his chin up to look him in the eye. “After the transplant.” Lane clarifies just barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After the...transplant?” Oh, oh Laney. Why didn’t you tell me? “Why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t I...it was your hair. You’re a grown man I didn’t think I could tell you to not dye your hair if you didn’t like it. I just thought your hair was another piece of me, I was giving to you in a way the pigment change I mean. I liked it. I didn’t like you dyeing your hair.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott just throws up his hands. “You could’ve just told me. Said, hey Scott I don’t want you dyeing your hair anymore I like it the way it is.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you have listened?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I would’ve listened. I...I didn’t know you felt that way. Didn’t know it was affecting you at all. I’m sorry I pushed you in the pool.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I bought blue hair dye and switched it with your normal brown dye. Are you really mad?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mad?! Mad of course....I’m....” Scott sees the worried and...scared look on his boyfriends’ face. “Not mad at you, Laney. I could never stay mad at you for long.” Scott opens up his arms for a hug and seconds later he’s got an armful of his 6’3 boyfriend crying into his shoulder. It’s in this very moment that he wishes he could get on a plane and finally meet his boyfriends’ dad who so wrongfully abused his second oldest son, verbally and emotionally. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not really mad?” Lane sniffs and pulls back a little looking into Scott’s blueish eyes with his hazel eyed watery ones. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, well I mean I was shocked at first when I saw myself in the mirror, and I knew it was you. I just didn’t know why. Now I do see this talking thing we’re doing about what’s bothering us and what upsets us it works.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh you’re funnier with different color hair.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh ha ha you know I have to still go outside the house right for doctor’s appointments and such. Tell this washes out.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ummm?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean umm Lane that’s not an answer I can’t go outside with blue hair. Do you know the looks I’m gonna get at the hospital?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could just wear a hat you know I mean you’ve got like fifty of them.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott lightly slaps Lane’s bare chest. “Go shower and change you smell like chlorine.” Scott pushes Lane towards the bathroom. Lane walks towards the bathroombut stops. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well if someone hadn’t pushed me in the pool...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If a certain someone hadn’t switched out my hair dye. All fair in love and war, Laney you totally had this coming. I’m the one with the blue hair.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Twenty washes. It lasts twenty washes just like your other hair dye does.” Lane reveals. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Scott groans and flops back down on their bed. That means this’ll last like months, great of course it fucking does. Wonderful, just what I need. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lunch time rolls around and the kids all get off their computers and head into the kitchen for lunch. “You ready to go birthday girl?” Lane asks Julia who's dressed in pink camo shorts similar to Scott’s just in a girls’ size and a pink PROUD NAVY daughter t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready Daddy.” Julia answers, as she walks over to the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alrighty than birthday let’s go. Paige, boys be good for Scott okay finish up school work and homework, and than you can have an hour in the pool if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Dad.” Paige and Elliott answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Daddy.” Caleb answers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane waves as he ushers his youngest daughter out of the house on their birthday lunch date that he does each year with his daughters. He does something different for his boys each year as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Scott hears the roar of the Mustang’s engine pull away he turns back to the assembled troops. “Alright, troops lunch first, than it’s T-Minus three hours til party time. We’ve got to get this whole downstairs transformed and decorated. Logan you’re on ladder detail with streamers, Paige, Eli when schools out you’re on present, presentation detail, same with you Caleb, you Wyatt and David are on table decorating detail when school’s out. Homework can wait a few hours.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awesome, I hate history anyway.” Wyatt says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wyatt...you’re still doing your history homework. Geography isimportant.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh man....” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Back to school, hop to it all of you.” Scott turns to the eldest Sullivan boy, a young man actually the same age as Tristan. “Will you help me get the supplies and decorations out of the guest room and the rest of your sisters’ presents? We've been stashing them in there for weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing Scottie.” Logan replies, testing out the name and when he doesn’t get much of a reaction from the man in front of him he figures it’s okay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time flies by with Scott and Logan getting the front living room set up for Julia’s party this afternoon. Streamers are up and decorations are set up around the island, and presents are collected on the coffee table for Paige and Eli to arrange when they finish school in thirty minutes. Which means they’ve got less than two hours now before Lane comes back with Julia. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The theme for Julia’s 9th birthday party, Captain Marvel themed of course. Julia loves Marvel just like her dad, but her favorite Marvel superhero by far was Captain Marvel aka Captain Carol Danvers. The whole downstairs looked like Captain Marvel section of the party store threw up. There were signs, streamers, banners, balloons all over the place. In red, navy and gold Captain Marvel’s colors. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dining table was the only place that needed to be decorated along with the coffee table present set up. The cake was in the fridge and the ice cream was in the freezer, and the movie marathon was queued up on Netflix. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan steps back and looks at their handy work. “Well I think this looks great you know Scottie you’ve got a real eye from design stuff like this. Elliott’s party, Valentine’s day.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The reminder of that day two months ago brings a blush to Scott’s cheeks. “Th-thanks it’s nothing really, not that difficult to do. I’m a planner. I plan. It’s what I do. From strategically planned military ops to nine year old girl birthday parties.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad’ll be back with Jules in twenty he just texted me.” Logan confirms for Scott with a raise of his hand with his phone in it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool perfect timing. Everyone will be done with school for the day and we can get this party started...” Scott says excitedly, but Logan’s begun to be able to see through the false facial expressions about four years ago when turned sixteen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on Uncle Scott? What do you know?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Know? What do you mean what do I know? About what I know nothing.” Scott tries and utterly falses to sound convincing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About the virus?” Logan asks and sits on the couch following Scott. Jax jumps on the chaise lounge end of the couch and lays down. “I know your brother’s been giving you updates being head of Five-0 and having meetings with the Governor and all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott sighs, but resigns himself to revealing what he knows. “As of 12:01 a.m. this morning by request of the Governor and on approval of POTUS, the Governor of Honolulu, Maui and Kauai have enacted a travel ban to and from the state of Hawaii, to include no inter-island travel. No island hopping. Oahu has the most cases according to the stats I checked recently, we’ve uh the island that is has also had it’s first fatality from the virus.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan knew people outside the state were dying too from the virus on the mainland and all over the world, but this is the first death in the state where he leaves. It’s not too close to home yet, but it could be, he knows Scott and his brother are more vulnerable than others. This virus isn’t discriminatory either he’s done a little statistical work. It takes young, old, healthy, not healthy, men, women, children. Nobody’s safe really. Even rich and famous people have contracted this virus. But it’s all been mild cases and they’ve recovered just as healthy as before. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No traveling to or from Hawaii. Wow, that’s....that’s smart. I guess slow the spread of the virus as much as possible and contain it as much as possible. Do you know how long this travel ban will be or when it’ll be lifted?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t know. It makes sense though states on the mainland have done the same thing, and Europe’s completely shut down and not allowing anyone who isn’t from there in.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad’s not going to like that. He doesn’t show it around my younger siblings but I know he’s worried about my aunt, his sister.” Logan reveals. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott nods in understanding. “I know he is. He told me a few days ago. I feel really bad. It’s unfair. I’ve got all or most of my family right here. My brother, my sister, nieces, nephews. I know your Dad and your Uncle Ryder don’t get along all that well and he’s actually living on the island now as of four months ago. Why exactly that is I’ve still yet to figure out, aside from the surf shop he’s set up here. Only loved ones I have on the mainland are my in-laws. Uh, Danny’s parents I mean and his sisters, not my ex’s parents, they’re....no longer important to me or my problem I’m done trying to appease them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My grandpa’s in Florida. My dad’s Dad he’s in Florida. It's where he went and lived ever since Grandma died a long time ago. Before any of us kids were even born. Dad was still a kid himself when she died.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I do know too.” The front door opens just as Scott finishes that sentence a sugar and hyped Julia running through the door. Lane walking in behind his daughter, closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’d you know?” Lane asks his boyfriend curiously as he sees his son and his boyfriend sitting on the couch together in what looks like a deep conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott looks up at Lane lingering in the front entryway watching Julia running circles around the kitchen island. “Tell you later tonight. We’ve got a very special girl here to celebrate!!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane’s focus shifts to his nine year old daughter Julia, and awesomely decorated downstairs. It looks like all the kids pitched in doing something and that clearly shows on all their happy faces as they come into the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone all logged off of Zoom or Google classroom?” Scott asks. He gets a resounding yes from everyone. “Alexa play, Julia’s 9th birthday party mix.” Yes they have an Alexa, Lane thought it was a necessity apparently, Alexa was very useful and did come in handy for certain things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Playing Julia’s 9th birthday party mix.” Moves like Jagger starts playing throughout the hidden speakers in the living room and kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get this party started!!” Lane exclaims and starts dancing. Pretty soon all the kids and young adults Tristan and Logan start dancing around too with Julia taking front and center, it is her special day after all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Forty minutes later Scott was collapsing backwards onto the couch throwing the controller for the Wii to Julia’s next vict- I mean competitor, Cooper. “Phew you beat me good Jules. I shoulda listened to your Daddy here I think.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julia is all smiles at having beaten her Uncle in a fair best two outta three dance battle on Just Dance 2020. “Next up, Cooper.” Julia announces. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you not to challenge her. My baby’s got mad dance skills.” Lane praises his daughter’s dancing skills. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy!!” Julia exclaims embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The results show sis. You beat him good.” Paige complements her younger sister. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caleb’s bouncing like a jelly bean high on too much sugar already it’s almost dinner time. “I’m next!! I’m next!! I wanna play Julesie next!!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Caleb buddy inside voice remember.” Lane tries to tell his hyperactive and sugar filled six year old son. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It falls on deaf ears though. Caleb’s having too much fun being included in all the party fesitivies. If this had been a normal birthday party and not quarantine edition. Julia would be having her birthday party with all her nine and eight year old girlfriends and friends that were boys, sans her ‘annoying’ six year old little brother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott waves over at Lane from where he’s sprawled out on the couch attempting to nap. “Leave him be, Laney he’s having fun.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re....” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, it's a party. I’ve slept in worse conditions. I can sleep anywhere you know that. S’better background noise either way any way.” Scott closes his eyes again, to the excited shriek of Julia whooping and hollering. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott doesn’t exactly know how long he’s been napping, but when he wakes up Jax is curled up by his feet on the couch and Wii menu setup screen is the only background noise he has. Scott rubs the sleep out of his eyes and checks his watch. It was about 3 o’clock when Lane and Julia got back, they started playing the Wii around 4 o’clock. He looks at his watch. It's 1725 hours, or 5:25 pm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jax where’s Lane? Find Lane?” Scott commands as he sits up on the couch and blinks his eyes. Jax trots over to the lanai doors, and he looks back at his human. “I’m coming boy I’m coming.” Scott’s always a bit slow moving after getting up, getting his legs moving again. Scott opens the lanai doors and Jax bounds out and dutifully sits at Lane’s side by one of the loungers. As if saying ‘I’ve found him.’ “You’ve found him, good boy Jax. Go play Jax, go play.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jax runs off towards the grassy partition next to the pool area where all the kids are participating in a game of keep away. With Julia as the target as she’s the birthday girl. “You have a good nap?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did thanks, how’d the drive thru parade go with her friends?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, I gave out the party favor bags to the kids, and they passed presents through their car windows. And they sang to her. Julia really loved it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott looks over at the mini soccer/football/lacrosse field he’d had it set up when they’d moved into the house ten years ago. It started out being just football when Jake showed interest, than it became a soccer practice area when David showed interest in the sport. It was a multi-purpose sports field in their own backyard. There also used to be a swing set/playground set on another part of the yard, but that was removed when the twins turned ten. He kind of wished he’d kept it for Joanie, Caleb and Charlie. Maybe he could buy a new one and an even bigger better one. Are two almost seven year olds and a seven year old too old for backyard play sets. All he, Steve and Mary had at that age was a rope tied to a tree near the water and they’d used that to swing off of into the water. Scott remembers misjudging his timing once when he thinks he was six and breaking his left arm. Mary was three and Steve was eight at the time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scott, yoohoo you in there?” He hears Lane’s voice bring him out of his thoughts out of memories long since thought lost. It’s amazing what just looking at something as simple as where a play set once stood, what memories are brought up. How long his boys were when they moved into this house, what happened ten years ago, how he first met Danny Williams. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh oh yeah I’m here totally. I’m here present for sure.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were staring off over where the play set once was, Scott. What are you thinking about?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay okay you got me. I’m just thinking about how much things have changed in the last ten years, not just us as you know partners, and such, but the house, the yard. When I first met Danny, that’s a day I’ll never forget.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah how’d that happen. I mean how’d you meet him? You never told me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scottie, Scottie!!! You're up, you slept forever.” Julia says completely exaggerating as she comes running over to him and her Dad. She’s old enough now to know that he gets tired more easily now after a lot of activity, after his accident last year. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sure am Jules. I’m ready to play. Hey little missy I haven’t had my special birthday hug from you yet.” Scott reaches out his arms to Julia and he scoops her up in his arms and hugs her. Kissing her all over her body nine times playfully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two can play all you want, birthday girl...after presents and cake.” Lane explains. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your Dad’s right sweetie. I saw a heap of presents for a certain birthday girl in the living room.” Scott remarks as he puts Julia back on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awesome let’s go.” Julia exclaims and starts pulling Scott back towards the lanai doors. Her brothers and sister and the McGarrett boys followed her inside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane looks on at his boyfriend and his kids, their kids and smiles at the scene before him. Today may have started out crazy with yelling and semi arguments, but it's winding down to be a pretty perfect day. A pretty perfect Happy Birthday for his little girl, who’s growing up and isn’t so little anymore. Pretty soon she’s going to be double digits adn than a preteen and than a teenager and than she’ll be going off to college or wherever her life takes her, and he’ll be left with just Caleb, than he’ll grow up too, and leave him. He doesn’t want that day to ever come, not yet. He wants all his kids to stay little just as they are right now. This he can handle, he doesn’t think he can handle them all leaving, because that’s what they’ll do they’ll all leave him eventually because they don’t need him anymore. They’ll see that he’s just been holding them back.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Three Hours Later - 2000 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Private Beach. Honolulu. </b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve had just gotten off the phone with Cole. Turns out he’s not such a free man as he’d thought anymore. It’s only been a day since he met the Marine war hero bestowed with a purple heart, and he knows the man’s got heart. That he cared about the men under his command, that he got ambushed with. The MPs with the help of Perry’s MCRT expedited the investigation into Cole going AWOL officially. Unfortunately even Perry’s unit didn’t have pull with Cole’s actions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lincoln Cole was officially administratively discharged from the United States Marine Corps as of this morning. And on today of all day’s April Fool’s Steve felt for the man in some sort of way it was a cruel joke, but it wasn’t. Lincoln Cole had to pay for his actions, and being administratively discharged was the best Perry could do Cole. The MP’s and the higher ups in Cole’s direct command were pushing for a dishonorable discharge, but with Perry’s written character witness statement and Steve’s own personal testimonial to Cole’s actions the other day. The two men were able to bring the dishonorable discharge for going AWOL down to an administrative discharge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was just a short paperwork process, and a court martial didn’t have to be conducted. Former Gunnery Sergeant Lincoln Cole was an honorable man, and he hadn’t done anything harmful to another service member or officer resulting in severe injury or death. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes he’d assaulted those two MP’s when he escaped their custody, but that was only minor in the whole grand scheme of things. Now Lincoln Cole was a former Marine without a family without a place to go no direction in his life. He didn’t think his time in the Marines would end as it did. Than he met the Commander and his younger brothers’ former team. Steve had offered him a job if he wanted it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cole had said he’d think about it. He still had the cipher and was going to help him out with that, before he decided what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Cole had one last mission, one last duty to complete. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve walks through the empty house, the kids were all at Rachel’s new much smaller but still adequate sized house. With enough room for all three kids, each had their own room, and Nahele was so grateful to Grace and Charlie’s mom to be included in that. She didn’t have to do that, but she did. Nahele was a part of the McGarrett-Williams family, and thus a part of Rachel’s life too in a way. Just as Nahele was another albeit older grandson to Eddie and Clara Williams. Eddie and Clara loved the young man even though they hadn’t officially met him yet and only seen pictures and Face-timed with him and Grace and Charlie when they’d call. Steve knew Nahele was loved by a lot of people, by an Ohana who cared and loved him just as much as certain people in their Ohana loved their own children. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was going to be just a nice night with him and Danny to just relax and decompress from yesterday. Well for Steve anyway since Danny was at home with the kids yesterday and had apparently had ‘all the fun’ with Lincoln and NCIS and the rest of the team. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks through his dad’s study and the dining room. It really was one long room split down the middle stort off. Steve’s dad’s study area was on the left and the rarely used dining room was on the right side. In the middle was the doors to the lanai which Steve reached just as Eddie stepped up behind him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna go out Eddie go on. Go.” Steve tells the golden lab as he watches the dog shoot out the door and run down the chairs. Steve follows Eddie with beer in hand that he’d grabbed from the kitchen on the way through the house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo.” Steve greets walking up to Danny at their chairs, and sitting down on his husband’s left side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo.” Danny greets in return. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got started without me.” Steve looks over at Danny’s half empty beer. Danny’s got a face on his face, Steve doesn't yet recognize. “What’s with the face? You got a face on your face?” Steve asks his best friend and husband. “Oh, is this about Lincoln? You’re worried Lincoln’s my new BFF? Yo, no one can replace you. You’re my Danno.” Steve says seriously. Just because he and Lincoln share some similarities and mannerisms does not mean he’s Steve’s new BFF. He’ll never get a new BFF. His BFF, his husband is sitting right next to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t do that.” Danny says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t do what?” Steve asks a knowing look on his face. He knows damn well what he’s doing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I actually want to talk to you. Don’t deflect babe. I’m-I’m concerned about you. I want to have a real conversation. We’re all actually worried about you, the team and I. Scott and Mary. Only two of us out of all those in our Ohana can talk to you in such a way that you’ll listen and I’m one of them.” Danny explains sounding tired and worn. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Look, Danny, I don't know, uh, I don't know when it happened, but something changed. I've been here doing this for so long now, I... I kind of feel like I've been protecting everybody except for myself... Does that make sense? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny mulls over that response before replying with his own. “Yeah. So why don't you just take a break? Take some time for yourself and just cool off? I’ll hold down the fort for awhile.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's more than that. And I can't do that here anyway. I got too many memories. But I will say this is how I thought it would end for us... a couple of old guys sitting on a beach, watching sunsets. I mean, that sounds great to me. We can still do that. I don't know anymore, Danny. I don't know. I've been trying to distract myself with a bunch of things, you know, like, I mean, I-I... did a bunch of dating before we got together and came to our senses. Which was nice, but didn't help. I really thought that restaurant would balance things out. But when it didn’t...I started thinking.” Steve explains. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you know, I think, personally, that's your problem babe. You think a little bit too much.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now who’s deflecting.” Steve throws back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I don’t understand, I mean, what? You think you’re capable of being done?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” Steve answers. “Maybe. Look, all I know is that ten years ago, I hit the ground running hard and I've been running ever since. And I feel like maybe I need a, a little time away to get some perspective, you know? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I do, so when? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Soon.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I make a suggestion? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you want to go clear your head, get some, uh... some clarity, go to, uh, to Jersey.” Steve shakes his head chuckling at his partner. There’s no way he’s doing that, not without Danny at least. No way he’d get out a visit alone to his husband’s home state without getting bombarded by elder Williams’. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m being serious.” Danny replies. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you're being serious; I knew you were gonna say that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why wouldn't you go to Jer... ? What’s wrong with Jersey we’ve been before…"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going to Jersey.” Steve states flatly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">'Cause it's, it's full of people like you. I don't need to go. I already know what it's gonna be like. I do know what it’s like.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go to, go to Bali. Or Timbuktu, go to Africa. Anywhere but Jersey, how about that?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I have to go.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna go get another beer.” Danny stands up with his beer bottle in hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I'm gonna go to Jersey.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You're not going to Jersey.” Danny quips already halfway up the lawn. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna need recommendations for, uh, places to stay. Oh, and restaurants! I'm gonna need a-a list of restaurants, okay?” Steve calls out to his husband. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I'll get right on that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't want to go to Jersey.” Steve shakes his head in amusement. Just imagining going alone sends shivers down Steve’s spine. Alone with the Williams’ because he knows he’d get roped into staying at the Williams’ family home, if they found out he was there alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny heads back inside the house to the kitchen and places his empty bottle on the counter looking to grab another beer from the fridge. Years of being a cop as attuned his senses to be extra sharp to any unusual noises, or sounds. He walks through the hall past Scott’s room, past the living room, and into the study area, part of Charlie’s homework spread out on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next few minutes Danny scuffles and fights with a man masked and clothes all in black. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny gets thrown bodily into the TV stand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back outside Steve hears the commotion from inside and comes racing back in to see Danny now sitting on the TV stand, a hand cradling his back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo, yo, you all right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell just happened in here?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously someone just tried to rob us, Steven.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve looks around the room, and then at his father’s desk. He left the envelope with the cipher in it on the corner of the desk. “Where is it. The envelope I had it right here here on the desk.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny’s sitting on the now empty TV stand, the TV being knocked over when he was thrown into it. He’s definitely going to need a chiropractor after this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone stole the cipher.” Danny stated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, they're gonna be disappointed. I never put it back in the envelope.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he want this for.” Steve takes the cipher out of his right back pocket looking at what’s written. It's four or five lines of symbols and he’s completely lost. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What the hell did my mother send me. I knew I shouldn’t’ve accepted it. Whatever it is it’s something someone’s willing to kill over. Kill Danny over. What if, what if Scott or Mary had been here? What if the kids had been here? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve thinks about just torching the cipher and burning it and forgetting it completely. But something in the back of his mind is nagging at him. Just one last puzzle for him to solve. For them to solve Danny’s always been good at puzzles they can solve this together. Especially with Cole’s help apparently he’s got a who can help, and Steve’s going to go meet him on Friday. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You alright babe?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve looks up at Danny from the piece of paper in his hands. One last thought of just shredding it before he answers. “I’m good, D. Or I will be. How’re you? It looks like you took a nasty fall against the TV there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny laughs, “Eh I always hated the TV there anyway. Now we have an excuse to get a new one. A massage wouldn’t be too bad right now. Sounds heavenly actually.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your wish is my command Sir Daniel.” Steve holds out his arm to help Danny up, and the kids won’t be back until the weekend. Cleaning up of the study can wait a few days. He’ll get the CSU guys over here as soon as he can. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why thank you Sir Steven.” Danny takes his husbands’ hand and is gladly led upstairs after making sure to lock up, making sure Eddie’s inside and setting the alarm for the night. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">0840 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. Iolani Palace - Five-0 HQ - Parking Lot. 364 S King St, Honolulu.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s in his Silverado outside the Palace waiting for Cole to show up. The last two days have been less than perfect, and all Steve wanted was a quiet night at home with his husband. Maybe some adult conversation, a drink or two. Instead their home ends up getting broken into and Danny ends up on the wrong side of beatdown. As soon as the intruder had Steve’s voice he bolted and left Danny bruised and hurting in the living room. Steve’s just thankful none of the kids were home or his sister or brother weren’t visiting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and Danny told Rachel of the break in on Wednesday and she agreed that the best course of action was to keep the kids away from the house just in case. In case someone else tried to come back and ransack the place again. Luckily it was only his dad’s study this time, and not anywhere else in the house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel had already agreed earlier in the week that she’d take all the three kids for the week just for a change of scenery. Steve’s now glad Danny didn’t make a fuss about his ex taking their son again, so soon after she’d relinquished him into Danny’s custody full time. The woman was still Charlie’s mother after all, still deserved some sort of interaction with him given the outside circumstances. Rachel and Danny were friends and being friendly for their own sakes, for their kids sake, for Steve’s sake, the whole of Oahu’s sake. It was just better this way if they remained friends now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s glad his husband can do that. He wishes his brother’s own ex was as amendable. From what Steve’s heard, since the divorce was officially finalized last month Scott and Brooke haven’t seen each other in person since this whole virus pandemic hit. They’d texted each other but that was just purely updates on the boys and exchanges on their own health. They were both healthy now in Scott’s case, and Brooke was taking all the precautions she was told to by the Army and the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s phone binging with a text draws him out of his thoughts, it’s from Danny. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neanderthal: You meet up with Cole yet?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:41AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danno: Waiting in the Palace parking lot for him now. How’s your morning so far?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:42 AM</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neanderthal: Good so far. Charlie texted me from Gracie’s phone earlier saying he and Hele are going to watch the Emoji’s movie after he’s done with his school work today.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:44 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danno: Sounds fun. Do they suspect anything?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:45 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neanderthal: Sir Charles, no not a bit. The older two, they know something’s up but are playing along for Charlie’s sake. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:46 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danno: Good hopefully we can get this sorted out and the cipher decoded and we can get back to our lives finally. Or what passes for normal now, with the virus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:50 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neanderthal: Here’s hoping babe. I’m going to do a grocery run while the kids are at Rach's in a bit. You, want anything special for dinner tonight? It’s Friday. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:52 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danno: Be safe out there D. You don't know what crazies are out there. This pandemic has turned people into ruthless neanderthals. Like people don’t know how to social distance or ‘what a limit on TP is’. I’ll call you once I’m done meeting up with Cole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:54 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neanderthal: ROFL so true babe. Okay, makes me worry about Ma and Pops in Jersery though. Stell and Bridge have been checkin’ in on them. We should call them this weekend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:56 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danno: We should we will, oh Cole’s here D. Gotta go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:58 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neanderthal: I love you Steve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9:00 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danno: I love you too Danny. 😘</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9:00 AM</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve closes his phone’s messages app, and puts his phone back on the center console just as Cole, opens the passenger side door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Morning Commander.” Cole greets easily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning Cole. So where are we meeting this contact of yours?” Steve asks as he puts the truck in reverse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cole looks over at Steve. “My contact says he’ll meet us at this location.” Cole rattles off a location’s address. It’s one of the island’s many look out points. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, here’s hoping your guy can crack this cipher.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hope for your sake he can too. Cole thinks to himself as he watches the view of the Palace get smaller and smaller as they head towards their destination. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1"> <strong>Cole’s Contact Meet-up Location</strong> </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The meet up location wasn’t that far away and it’s in a well trafficked area. Steve put the Silverado in park. Steve’s on the phone to Duke. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, I understand. Thank you. Thanks, Duke. Appreciate it. All right.” Steve ends his call with Duke hanging up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad news?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crime lab dusted my house. Whoever broke in, they left no prints, no DNA, nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So no way of knowing who tried to steal the cipher, but what we do know is, whatever that code means, it's worth a hell of a lot to someone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know something, man, I really appreciate you helping me out like this. I do.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's nothing a couple of dedicated, over-the-hill soldiers can't handle.” He chuckles softly. “Well, here's hoping my guy can deliver. He's ex-NSA, supercomputer for a brain. You definitely want him on your team at a pub quiz. All right. Honestly, Marshall Nang is pretty much the only person outside of Langley with a shot at decoding that cipher. Actually, scratch that. There is someone else. A Naval Intelligence officer I met a couple years back. Super smart. She'd be up for the job, too. But I-I lost track of her.” Cole reveals. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm-hmm. Her name wouldn't be Catherine Rollins, would it?” Steve asks knowing almost instantly just by that description alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know her?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know her, man. She was my girl. My ex-girlfriend on and off for years.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm. Sounds like it was serious.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought it was, we were for a time. She was the one that got away. What are you gonna do?” Steve says leaving it at that. He doesn’t know Cole too well yet. He’s probably already seen the wedding ring he wears on his finger. “Hmm. I hope your guy's the punctual type.” Steve comments. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, he'll be on time. You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I hope I didn't ruin your day by bringing her up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who, Catherine?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No man, I’m good.” Steve replies. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh here he is.” Cole says as he watches a blue sedan pull up with his contact Marshall Nang driving the car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s phone rings distracting him briefly. He sees it’s Danny and he smiles. Cole’s a smart guy he’ll realize who he’s in a relationship with soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One sec.” He tells Cole turning back to his phone conversation. “Hey Danny, what’s up you forget already I said I was going to call you remember.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Steve, I got a crazy tail on me and they are not being discreet at all.” Danny reveals as he watches the two black Cadillacs follow him in his rearview mirror. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s heart immediately starts racing. “Where are you? Send me your location.” Steve asks, trying to remain calm in front of Cole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m traveling east on Kapiolani, just passed University.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, hang tight. We're on the way.” Steve replies. His heart is pounding in his chest. This is a great start to their Friday. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, do me a favor and hurry up. They're all over me, Steve. They're up my ass, all right? I just went under the H-1.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve hits the lights and sirens inside the Silverado. “Okay, cop-copy that. Listen to me, we are headed to you now, okay? We're on the way, Danny.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s heart almost stops as he hears gunfire over the phone line and the sound of tires screeching. “Was that gunshots. Hey yo, what’s going on, Danny? Danny, talk to me, man!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve guns the engine and peels off out of the look out point and down the road towards Danny’s last known location. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Steve and Cole arrive on scene it’s not good. Steve practically leaps out the driver’s seat and runs over to the Camaro seeing it on fire. Steve immediately starts fanning the flames and calling out his partners’ name. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Danny!” Steve yells as he gets a little too close to the right side of the Camaro flames burning up a part of his long sleeve shirt on the right side. He’s too focused and too filled with adrenaline to even feel the pain of his own burning flesh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Danny?! Extinguisher, back of my truck.” Steve orders Cole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Copy.” Cole runs around the back of the Camaro to Steve’s truck grabbing the fire extinguisher. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Danny! Danny! Danny!” Steve yells. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cole finally manages to control of the blazing vehicle with the fire extinguisher. “He’s not in here.” Cole reports. Steve’s heart almost stops again. He can breathe but only slightly. If it hadn’t been for Cole saying those words Steve doesn’t know what he would’ve done. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve immediately gets out his phone from his pocket and hits Tani’s speed dial number. He’s got all the team and Scott and Lane on speed dial. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tani and Junior are just walking back into HQ when Tani’s phone rings. “Hey, boss, what’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Tani, listen to me. I’m looking at two cameras here at the intersection of Kaohu and Mookaula. I need the last 20 minutes of the footage from them and any other camera in this area that can see this intersection, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah on it.” Tani moves in sync with Junior to the smart table pulling up the information. “Boss you seem upset. Is everything…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Danny’s been taken.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait what?” Tani asks, shocked. Before Tani can ask more, Steve's already hanging up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got to go, I’m gonna call you back. I’ll call you back.” Steve assures her he hangs up on Tani and sees the three HPD squad cars pulling up in front of the burnt remains of the Camaro. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right?” Tani replies back over the line. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve starts issuing orders immediately going into Commander SEAL mode. “We got to lock this perimeter down. I want CSU down here dusting this thing for prints, for DNA, anything you can find.” Steve orders. “Then I want a block by block search down with every available officer in this area.” The six officers present all nod in confirmation. “All right? We’re looking for Detective Danny Williams. You know who he is. My partner, all right?” Steve remembers at least half of HPD was in attendance at their wedding three years ago. The word partner carries a different weight now to Steve more than it ever did before. “We’re looking for him. Let’s go. Let’s go, let’s go.” Steve issues his final command and the HPD officers are off to do their tasks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile he and Lincoln get back in the Silverado and head back to the Palace. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back at the Palace Tani is pulling up the traffic cam footage that Steve requested. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey we’re pulling up the traffic cam footage that Steve requested, it looks like there’s at least two cameras with decent coverage on the spot that Danny was taken.” Tani explains as Lou, Adam and Quinn enter the office.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, go back to 30 minutes ago and scrub forward from there.” Adam tells Tani. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would someone grab Danny like this?” Quinn asks looking at Adam she’s the newest member to the team so she doesn’t know what this could be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could be blowback from a case he worked, either with Five-O or from when he was with HPD.” Adam answers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever the case may be, whoever took Danny wanted to keep him alive. So until we find hard evidence to the contrary, we're gonna treat this like a kidnapping. Nothing more.” Lou tells them all. He refuses to believe anything about this unfortunate event. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve and Cole walk as Adam asks, “Hey guys any news?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah officers searching the area. So far nothing.” Cole reports.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we with the footage?” Steve asks. Tani works her magic on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There.” Tani says spotting the two black Cadillacs pulling up alongside Danny’s Camaro. The team watches in horror as Danny’s taken from the Camaro. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god.” Quinn gasps as one of the men in the video sets Camaro on fire from the driver’s side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tani, run those plates.” Steve says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Both plates are coming back to stolen vehicles.” Tani reveals. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let's get up on the phones, all right? Everybody here and HPD. If we get that ransom call, we got to get that trace up and running right away.” Steve delegates to his team. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s1">Undisclosed Location</span> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny groans as he’s being held up by his wrists in shackles to a ceiling. The door opens a woman of Asian descent walks into the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You. It figures.” Danny says. “You know, after what you guys did to my car, I feel like we should probably exchange insurance information.” Danny snarks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daiyu Mei chuckles softly, “A man with two children should not be making jokes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You touch my kids and I’ll kill you, you understand? I’ll find you and I’ll kill you.” That’s a damn promise Danny intends to keep if this woman even thinks about going after Grace or Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes one phone call to change Steve’s life in an instant. Every passing minute is a minute longer that Danny is missing and God knows what is being done to him. It turns Steve’s stomach, now he’s not discrediting Danny’s self proclaimed Jersery toughness, but stubborn toughness, resilience only lasts so long without the proper training. He, Scott and Lane and hell even Isaac a Recon Marine are trained to deal with torture, kidnappings, being beaten and all manner of torture. Danny, God, Danny he’s not at all, he’s a cop, but he’s proven it before he can hang in there, he did it in Colombia. Steve never thought his husband would have to deal with stuff like this here where they live in Hawaii. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s heart almost skips a beat when he finally gets a call from a woman named Daiyu Mei who turns out is actually Wo-Fat’s ex-wife. She wants the cipher in exchange for Danny’s life. Steve, without hesitating this time, agrees to her terms. He’s not making the same mistake he made with his dad and Hesse ten years ago. He’s going to get Danny back, he’s not going to be too late this time. He’s not losing the most important person in the world to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve goes to meet Daiyu Mei alone as asked, even after Adam tried talking him out of it trying to find another way. Steve gets out of his truck immediately demanding of the woman that kidnapped and took his husband for hours. Steve doesn’t want to think how long she had him for. She still has him who knows where on the island. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is he?” Steve demands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“2342 Kapule Avenue. You’ll find him there.” Daiyu Mei answers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Doesn’t work for me. You’re gonna livestream him from my phone. I want the geostat data to prove he’s where you say he is and he’s alive.” Steve’s had one to many mishaps in his life before of wrong locations, and he almost lost his brother and sister to Wo-Fat seven years ago. He’s not making the same mistake with Danny. “Otherwise there’s no deal, all right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daiyu makes the request and live streams Danny’s location to Steve’s phone. “Danny? Danny! You okay? Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, Steve. Don’t trust her, okay?” Danny pleads with his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hey! Now give me the cipher.” Steve hands over the cipher the piece of paper without hesitation. “Good decision.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve walks away from the woman that turned his life upside down quite quickly, he thought all his troubles were over when he killed Wo-Fat five years ago. Obviously not. Steve’s back in his truck lights and sirens going speeding towards Danny’s location. He calls Tani back at HQ putting her on speaker phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tani, yeah it’s me. Listen, I need an all-units alert. Send HPD SWAT to 2342 Kapule Avenue. Tell them that’s where they’re holding Danny. I-I’m five minutes out, right? You tell them that, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back with Daiyu Mei she pulls out her phone. “McGarrett’s on his way.” She tells one of her lackeys. “Make sure he finds a dead man.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>1422 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. 2343 Kapule Avenue. - House Danny’s being Held at. Honolulu.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny manages to escape his bounds by shooting his way out of the house he’s being kept in. He thinks no he knows Steve would be proud of him going all Rambo. He’s made it almost all the way out the house. He's clutching the left side of his abdomen with one hand shooting with his right, he misses one guy as he’s coming through the front door. He shoots Danny in the chest on the right side before Danny gets a shot off at him killing the guy. Danny groans in pain, he’s always said getting shot hurts like a bitch, it does especially so when he’s shot for the second time in three years. The last time was when he got shot in quarantine at King’s Medical center with Steve, Tani and Junior after being exposed to that bioweapon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks he hears sirens wailing in the distance. It can’t be, they can’t be. They can’t be here. Can they?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Danny. Danny. Hey. Hey. Hey, there you go.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite hearing the clock ticking in his head, Steve patiently waited until Danny adapted to the sudden change of position. Anyway, most likely thanks to the rest of adrenaline that his body was yet able to produce, Danny surprisingly managed to compose himself quite quickly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on Danny. I’m right here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve carrying most of Danny's weight, they began to walk as if they were locked together, literally making one careful step after the other. They slowly but surely agonizingly slowly make their way out of the house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve, in fact for the first time since he had found him, had to take his eyes off Danny to quickly visually measure the distance from where they were to the place he had parked his red Silverado a few minutes ago. It was actually not that far but it still almost made him cry. Of course he was truly grateful and more than proud that Danny had found enough strength to walk, even if barely, but considering his condition, the distance to the truck and their pace, it only reminded him how terribly far away from the hospital they were.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve's mind was so busy with staying calm, his eyes were so busy with controlling his partner's slow steps and his ears were so busy with listening to his painful breaths that he wasn't almost oblivious of all the cars that were arriving at the house. He was so focused on Danny that nothing else mattered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HPD SWAT was first out of their vehicles and they went straight past him and Danny to secure the scene. Steve barely registers Lou’s Suburban that the man himself climbs out of along with, Tani, Quinn, Adam, and Junior. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Door, get the door!” Quinn opens the left side passenger door of the truck for Steve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll drive!” Tani shouts as he gets in the front seat of the truck. Keys already left in the ignition. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, climb in. I need you to climb in, all right?" Steve said, carefully removing Danny's trembling arm from around his shoulders, and encouraged the injured man to get into the backseat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm right behind you, buddy. Get in. It's alright. It's okay. I got you, I got you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve repeats those words like a mantra. They were each other's backup no matter what. And despite being so concerned, Steve was also impressed as he watched Danny climbing in. He didn't know how the hell he managed to do it, considering his condition, but somehow he climbed inside, even though it obviously took a lot out of him as he was visibly in too much pain, frowning and groaning. But after all, he made it; he got there because Steve asked him to and Danny, even though he usually didn't like Steve's ideas, always trusted him with all his heart and soul.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Steve’s in the back seat, and Lou hands him a pressure pack which Steve immediately applies to Danny’s wound on his chest. Lou slams the truck door shut tapping the side of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright go, Go!” Steve shouts to Tani in the front seat who floors out away from the house and the dirt kicks up behind them. In any other situation Steve would marvel and praise Tani mad driving skills, if Danny was awake he'd comment on how similar her driving was to Steve’s. “Hey, hey Danny, Danno stay awake for me, babe.” Steve pleads. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve gets his phone out of his pocket, looking atDanny's pale skin, at his bruised and bloodied face, at his chest struggling to rise and fall. He pressed harder against the wound. He composes himself long enough to make the call to Tripler. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-O Task Force. I got a patient coming in. GSW to the chest, all right? I need surgeons prepped and ready for him when I get there. I'm bringing him in myself, all right? - Yes, good.” He puts his phone away in his pocket with trembling hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blinking away all the tears that started to form in his terrified eyes again, Steve had a really hard time coping with the fact that it was Danny, his husband, the love of his life lying there so vulnerable in his arms, that it was his partner’s life he was holding in his hands. He knows how Scott must have felt now nine years ago, with that case NCIS had, and Lane was kidnapped because of something Scott did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can’t lose Danny not now not like this. Still pressing hard on the wound with his left hand, trying to stop the flow, Steve stubbornly refused to admit that despite his best efforts he felt the life was leaving Danny's shivering body with every single blood drop that was uncompromisingly seeping through his fingers and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not only he felt terribly guilty already, he felt so helpless, totally useless, because he had absolutely no control over the situation and in fact, the only thing he could do right now was to make Danny as comfortable during the ride as possible. So, using his now free right hand, he carefully lifted Danny's left hand a little and, being aware of how sore it had to be because of all the visible cuts, scrapes a dried blood around the wrist, took a hold of the weak, almost lifeless hand and squeezed it very gently to reassure his partner that he was still right here with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's okay, buddy, it's okay. I love you. I love you so much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You're gonna be okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing words were not enough as Danny most likely couldn't hear them, Steve started to stroke Danny's hand with his thumb, hoping he could at least somehow feel the caring and comforting touch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just hold on, Danno."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My Danno.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the weaker Danny's hand felt, the stronger Steve's hold of it was. He hoped that deep inside, or somewhere where Danny was now, he did feel the same as this, Steve holding Danny's hand, this gentle touch, this simple connection, meant everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just hold on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hold on, babe. Just hold on. Just a little longer. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>1450 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. TAMC - Doors to the Operating Suites 3-4. Moanalua.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tani makes the drive to Tripler in record time. Just as Steve requested there’s a team already waiting to meet them. Danny’s on a stretching and the team as a whole was rushing him down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GSW to the chest in and out of consciousness. Pulse is thready.” Steve reports out the trauma doctors ready and waiting for him the whole team behind Danny’s gurney. Danny tries to find Steve’s arm, hand anything to hold onto.“Hey I’m with you babe it’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Commander you have to wait here.” One of scrubbed up doctors says he’s male, bald and of Asian descent. Steve watches as his partner, best friend, love of his life, is wheeled through the doors towards the operating suites. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve stands there stock still, numb for a minute the whole team watching him, to see what he’ll do, what’ll happen. It’s Tani who makes him aware of the ringing noise coming from somewhere. It’s his phone in his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boss, your phone’s ringing.” Tani informs Steve the team slowly makes their way up to the sixth floor OR waiting area. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve pulls his phone from his pocket. It’s Scott he hadn’t realized but when he called Tripler earlier he had about ten different notifications all from his brother. 10 voicemails and 10 texts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shit. He knows how persistent his brother can be, he won't’ stop calling. He knows how worried he’ll get more so with each passing unanswered voicemail and text. In between his thinking he accidentally lets it go to voicemail again. 11 voicemails and 10 texts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally reaching the sixth floor OR waiting room the team spreads themselves out in the waiting room. They realize they’re the only ones in the waiting room. The nurse at the nurse’s station has a mask on. Steve makes a detour from the OR waiting floor to the chapel on the first floor instead, nobody says anything when he does. He knows where they’ll be, where they’re all going. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>1500 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. Tripler Army Medical Center - 1st Floor - Chapel. Moanalua.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s was sitting in on a pew in Tripler’s chapel, hands clasped together in front of him. He can’t believe he’s here that this is happening. Steve looks up at the stained glass windows like he’s talking to Him. He supposes he is. “You want to take somebody, take me. Not him, you take me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve hears footsteps behind him and then stops Lincoln speaks, up from the pew behind. “No news. He’s still in surgery. Look Steve I know you know this. But we need to get that cipher decoded. We have a photo of it so my guy can crack it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What difference does it make.” Steve asks not looking at Lincoln. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll tell you the difference. It makes we crack that cipher and we figure out why Daiyu Mei wanted it. Maybe we learn what she’s got planned next is our best chance at catching her. Look all I’m asking is for your permission to take that cipher to Nang. You stay put right here I got this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve rubs his hands up and down his face. He’s so tired already he doesn’t know what to do. But all he wants to do is stay with Danny and stay here at the hospital. It’s what Danny would do. It’s what his brother would do. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You take Quinn with you. She’s gonna give you a hard time, she’s gonna say she wants to stay here and support me. You tell her the best way to do that is for her to help you. Alright? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Copy that.” Lincoln nods his head in acknowledgment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Lincoln turns back to Steve slightly, Steve takes off his holster and gives it Lincoln. Lincoln puts his hand on Steve’s left shoulder once and walks out of the chapel. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>1520 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. TAMC - 6th Floor OR Waiting Area. Moanalua.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve goes around the corner to call Scott back for the illusion of some privacy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Scottie.” Steve manages to answer what he thinks is convincingly over the phone. Scott knows his older brother better than that. Even over the phone Scott immediately knows something’s wrong. Steve hasn’t called him ‘Scottie’ with that inflection in his tone since he was delivering the news of their mother’s death last year. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile on the second floor Orthopedics clinic, Lane’s just gotten out of his orthopedic check up appointment with his doctor for his right leg. The one his team leader Ben Pierce accidentally shot in a friendly fire situation back in January. He’s hoping to get good news that he could ditch the desk duty a month early. No such luck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane sits down on the bench with Scott just outside the clinic door when Scott’s phone rings and he answers it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo, bro finally you answer I’ve been calling you nonstop, for hours.” Scott answers his phone in lieu of normal greeting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Scottie.” Steve greets over the phone. Scott’s blood runs cold, he’s glad he’s sitting down or he would’ve fallen just at the tone of his brother’s voice. The last time he heard that slight tone of inflection in his brother’s voice, Steve told him their mother was dead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott quickly does a mental count of the whereabouts of where his loved ones are. His kids are at home. Grace, Charlie and Nahele are at Rachel’s place, Danny’s supposed to be at home relaxing resting up after the break in on Wednesday. His team’s at work, running cold cases. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind goes back to Danny for some reason. “Steve...what’s wrong. What’s happened?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s...it’s Danny Scott he...he...” Steve can’t even get the words out right now. Before Steve knows it hisphone’s taken out of his grip by Lou. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lou decides to give the younger McGarrett brother the short version of what happened.“Scott it’s Lou. Danny was kidnapped, tortured, beaten badly, and than shot in the chest. We’re all at Tripler now. How fast can you get here?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lane’ll and I’ll be there. 6th floor OR waiting room right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Lou replies slowly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you guys in ten minutes.” Scott hangs up his phone without waiting for a reply from the former HPD SWAT Captain. Lane’s already standing up and looking at his boyfriend. “Danny’s been hurt real bad. Team’s all waiting on the sixth floor. Let’s go!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane and Scott both stuff their masks in their pants pockets, they’re not passing out while running. The two men make like cheetahs and all but sprint like Devil himself is on their asses up to the sixth floor. Through the sparsely populated hospital due to COVID restrictions. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>1540 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. TAMC - 6th Floor OR Waiting Room. Moanalua.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott and Lane come running full tilt down the hall from the elevators that seem to extend forever and ever. Both men are panting like dogs when they reach the group of six Five-0 members. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam and Junior are the first to greet the two men, each taking a man by the arm and getting them to sit down before they fall down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you two get here so fast? I just talked to you.” Lou tells Scott, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Breathing deeply in through his nose out through his mouth. Scott puts his hands on his knees. He points a shaky finger at Lane next to him who sat next to Adam. His head between his knees and rubbing his thoroughly throbbing right leg. “Doctor’s appointment he had, emotional support person.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane looks up and over at his boyfriend nodding once the ache in his leg stops throbbing. Running fully on his leg like that was not the best idea, but he had no other choice. Scott ran before he could properly build up the stamina to run he’d just doen the same thing. “Emotional support person, he used his sad puppy dog eyes to actually wait inside the waiting room for me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He got injured....four months ago. Call out went sideways. Lane paid the price for Pierces’ actions. Follow up appointment.” Scott apprises Five-0 of the short version without going into details. Given the current circumstances and what they’re all doing here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve walks over to his brother and Scott gets up waving off Adam’s arm and he wraps his arms around his brother in a hug. “I’m...” Steve starts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you are. We’re here for you. All of us.” Scott replies, keeping his voice calm and level where Steve is not for once. He’s allowed to be broken up and emotional right now. “Whatever you need.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need...to call Rachel, the kids, Eric, they should be here. Ma and Pops.” Steve says. He can’t fathom that call right now. He knows despite the tough exterior he’s putting out right now. He knows if he call them personally. He’ll lose it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it. You focus on Danny. I got the phone calls.” Scott says going into what Lane’s calls Chief mode. Scott may not have been an Officer in the Navy, but he was still a leader. He was the highest rank an enlisted sailor could go. He knew how to compartmentalize just as well as Steve did. He could detach himself a little slightly. He’d got through the phone calls he needed to make, be there for his niece and nephews and Rachel and than he could have his own moment to freak out and lose it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it. You focus on Danny. I got the phone calls.” Scott says going into what Lane’s calls Chief mode. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott may not have been an Officer in the Navy, but he was still a leader. He was the highest rank an enlisted sailor could go. He knew how to compartmentalize just as well as Steve did. He could detach himself a little slightly. He’d got through the phone calls he needed to make, be there for his niece and nephews and Rachel and than he could have his own moment to freak out and lose it, maybe. Danny’s the best, no the world’s greatest brother in law he’s ever had. He can’t lose him, he can’t let Steve lose his husband, his best friend. He can’t think of that right now though he can’t think of the what if’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He steels himself and pulls out his phone going for a little walk down the hall to call the first person on his to do list. Rachel. Rachel picks up on the second ring. It’s about time for Charlie to be done with classes for the day. So he’ll most likely be playing outside in his Mom’s yard with Nahele or watching a movie. Grace, Grace was probably talking to texting her friend Lucy in her room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Scott how’re you?” Rachel asks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m...I could be better Rachel. Listen are you...can get somewhere to talk in private. Your bedroom maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott hears her walking over the line and than he hears a bedroom door click shut. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Scott I’m alone now. What is it? What’s happened to Daniel?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Always the perceptive one aren’t you Rachel. Though I suppose having been married to a cop for some many years she became well versed in these particular phone calls. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Scott are you still there?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Come on Scott pull it together</em>. Scott tells himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Rachel I’m still here. Danny’s in the hospital. In surgery actually, still, he’s been shot, it was bad at least that’s what Steve told me.” Scott leaves out the part of his brother in law being kidnapped and tortured for now. That’s more of an in person detail. “We haven’t gotten any more news as of yet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott hears Rachel gasp down the line and than steady her breathing as best she can. She’s a cop’s wife still even if she isn’t married to Daniel anymore she knows how to compose herself for her children. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. What should I tell Grace and Nahele?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott takes a breath and really thinks about it. Both Grace and Nahele are technically adults and he knows for a fact no matter how bad things are or could get Grace would want to know. He’s her Danno after all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell them their Danno’s been hurt...bad, and that I’ll tell them the rest...the details if they want...to know...if you think they should know. You’re still Grace’s mother Rachel you have a say in what she knows or doesn’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grace is an adult now. A young lady, and I think that after all she’s been through in the last ten years with Daniel. I think she should know. I know you’ll tell her, tell her and Nahele the right way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Rachel. I can do that. I can get Lane or one of Five-0 to take Charlie to the cafeteria while I tell you all what happened. Oh could call Eric too please let him, bring him over here too.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I’ll call him right after I’m done. Is...it....is it bad Scott I mean really bad? What about Daniel’s parents?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re my next call. I’ll keep them updated once I’ve told them what’s going on here. Just like I told Steve, just focus on Danny and the kids and nothing else alright. I can handle everything else.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Scott. The kids, Eric and I will be over at the hospital as soon as we can. You’ll call me immediately with an update if you get one before we arrive.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course Rachel you’ll be my first call. I’ve got to go now if I’m going to call Jersey at a relatively decent hour.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes of course. I’ll let you go now. Goodbye.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye Rachel.” Scott hangs up, and takes a deep breath. That went considerably better than he thought it would. “Now to make another call.” Scott says softly to the empty hallway. He can hear Lane on the phone to himself mostly likely to Logan or Cooper telling them about Danny. He takes another calming breath before he scrolls down through to his father in laws number, Eddie Williams. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott holds the phone up to his ear and hears it ring, and ring, and ring. He thinks for a minute that he’s got the wrong number or that the older man wasn’t going to pick up.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>5,000 Miles Away - 2140 Hours. Williams Residence - Master Bedroom. East Orange, New Jersey.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie Williams had just laid down to sleep less than twenty minutes ago, when his cell phone rings on his bedside table. Eddie reaches out with his right hand and grabs at his smartphone. It’s an I-phone, the latest model, his son insisted for the phone features such as FaceTime. Eddie recognizes the 808 number as his younger son in law Scott's phone number. He answers just in time before it can go to his voicemail. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Scott.” Eddie his son in law over the phone sitting up in bed. This wakes up his wife next to him. She’s looking at her husband already worried. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Eddie. Sorry for the late hour I know it’s late over there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense son, your family. Now what’s going on, on that island of yours?” Eddie knows he wouldn’t be getting a call like this unless something was wrong. Wrong with either his grandchildren or his son. It’s always been his oldest son, Danny though. He braces himself as best he can. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Danny, he got shot earlier today, after being kidnapped and tortured.” Scott thought by telling him the worst of it last it would somehow soften the blow. Scott hears the elder Williams’ man intake of breath presumably in shock. He can’t imagine being parents and hearing this happen to your son. He briefly wonders how his own parents would have reacted to his and Steve’s own injuries over the years, if they were normal civilian parents. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott hears in the background Eddie relay that information to his wife, Clara. She’s immediately hysterical and Scott immediately hates himself for making his mother in law cry. Scott adores the woman and little care packages she’d send him, Danny and Steve. How she’d so readily taken him into their family just like Steve. And his sons as well, she was overjoyed when she found out she would have 5 more grandsons. Even though she’s never met Scott in person in the three years her Danny married Scott’s brother. Only via FaceTime and writing e-mails. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on a second Scott. We’re going to take this downstairs to the kitchen.” Eddie tells Scott over the phone. Scott can hear his in-laws moving about through the house through the bedroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen in the distance. “How is Danny, Scott? How bad is it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s still in surgery that was an hour and half ago our time, around 2:30 pm. We haven’t gotten any news yet. I’m really sorry about how you have to find out like this. Believe me if there was a way we could get you two over here we would.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott can hear shuffling and whispering and than a new voice comes on the phone. Clara. “Scott?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Clara?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll call us immediately when you know something won’t you?” Scott can hear Eddie in the background. “Clara, he's got the grandkids to thinks about Rachel. At least we’re getting a call when it’s happening.” Eddie tries to reason with his wife. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Clara I will.” With Rachel and the kids actually coming to the hospital. The Williams’ would be his first call. “As soon as I know something concrete, you’ll be my first call. I promise.” He meant it, 100%. Since he knows his brother is in no condition to call anyone right now, he’s got that laser focus and it’s only Danny right now. Scott can’t blame him, he’d be the same way if the roles were reversed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay alright thank you dear. I’ll be calling the girls to let them know as well, and we’ll relay any info you tell us, unless Danny’s able to us himself.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good Clara. You’re boy’s a strong one he is the bravest toughest cop I’ve seen. If anyone can pull through this it’s our Danny.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give my love to the grandkids and let Rachel know we’re thinking of her and you all. I love you honey.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you to Clara. Talk soon.” Scott ends the call and hangs up finally. He pockets his phone just in time to hear and see Charlie running up to him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Charles!!” Rachel calls out to her young son, but it’s too late Scott’s already got an arm full of Charlie luckily his back’s to the wall and he’s prepared this time. Kid sure loves to jump all over me and Joanie too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Charlie did you have a good day in school?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh huh. My teacher let us watch a science video online about the tropical storms. It was really cool. Is Danno going to be okay? Mommy told me he got hurt that he was shot.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott’s eyes turned to Rachel with a surprised look on his face, and he mouths over Charlie’s head, “You told him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel mouths back, “Yes just that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott looks back at Charlie still in his arms. “Your Danno’s in surgery right now and the doctors are doing everything they can to make him better. Your Danno is the strongest, most bravest cop I know Charlie. He’s tough, as nails your Danno. He’s a fighter all you Williams are. He’ll make it Charlie.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a fighter just like me.” Charlie says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott bops his nephew on the nose. “Yep just like you. Say I know it’s not quite dinner time yet, but how’d you like to go with my friend Lane here and go get a treat from the cafeteria.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean your boyfriend Lane.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott coughs and covers his mouth. “Uhm yes he’s my...how did you know Mr. Sully was my boyfriend buddy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Caleb told me. I think he was using his Daddy’s phone and texted Danno. I was playing a game on Danno’s phone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. Okay that’s okay Charlie. I’m not upset. Just surprised you knew. Did he tell you anything else?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie nods his head. Scott looks over at Lane and glares at him, Lane just smiles at him and makes the motion to ‘take off your hat already.’ “Is it about my hair?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes he says it’s cool and dark electric blue. Can I see?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott sighs, he can’t say no to that happily toothy smile. Charlie had lost two teeth two days ago, he was super stoked to get money from the tooth fairy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott walks over to the chairs in the middle of the room and takes off his black snapback with a thin green line flag embroidered on the front. Scott can hear the gasps of surprise, and amusement before he even looks up at everyone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice hair McGarrett, it suits you.” Lou’s the first to respond trying to hide a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shut up Lou." Scott retorts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’d that happen McGruff.” Tani asks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott thumbs a finger over at his boyfriend. “Ask him April Fool’s prank of the year he thinks.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, a prank?” Grace asks, laughing softly at her Uncle’s electric blue hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was April Fool’s I thought it would be funny. Clearly everyone here thinks it is.” Lane replies with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course they do, they don’t have context.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uncle Lane can we go get ice cream please?” Charlie pipes up asking the older blonde man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane looks down at Danny’s mini me and that brings everything back in perspective of why they’re all here right now. “Sure we can Charlie. Just as long as your dinner. I don’t want your Mom getting upset with me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise Scout’s honor.” Charlie crosses his heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My man. Let’s go, I’ll have to tell the rest of you the story of Scott’s hair some other time.” Lane bends down in front of Charlie back to him so Charlie can get on his back. “To the cafeteria!” Lane exclaims. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel looks at the taller blonde’s retreating back and her sons’ whooping laughter fading away down the hall before turning back to Scott. Four sets of all turn on Scott.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Mini D’s gone, what happened to Uncle D, Scott.” Eric was the first to ask arms loosely crossed over his chest almost hugging himself protectively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We want to know everything.” Grace adds. The added I’m not a child anymore went unsaid. Nahele nods as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott has them sit down and he perches himself on the back of one of the chairs, his hat on his left knee. He runs his hand through his hair once. “Okay this is how it went down...” Scott starts and he proceeds to tell them all what he was told and what happened to Danny leaving nothing unsaid. After he’s done telling them what transpired he’s feeling so open and raw in a way he feels he doesn’t have a right too, he wasn’t there after all. He hadn’t seen camera footage of Danny being taken, or his car being torched like Five-0, did. He didn’t see Danny all bloodied and bruised as proof of life as they did, didn’t see him shackled up on chains. He may not have seen Danny like that but he has Lane the man he loves like that before, in a very similar situation to the one Steve finds himself in with Danny. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s why after he’s done talking he quickly and politely as he can excuses himself and is swiftly walking to the elevator and repeatedly slapping the down button with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyone know what that’s about?” Quinn asks curiously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No but if I had to make a well educated guess I’d have to say it has everything to do with Agent Sullivan.” Lou replies </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uncle Lou could Danno die?” Grace asks her ex-boyfriend’s father frankly. Though neither of her parents or Will’s parents know they’ve broken up yet. Grace is going to keep it that until she see’s her Danno again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww Gracie.” Lou starts. “You know I...I’ve seen your old man get through a lot of things over the last five years that I’ve been on this team. It’s all in God’s hands now Grace, honest answer all we can do is pray for Danny and hope he makes it out.” Grace hugs Lou as tight as she can even with the man’s tactical vest on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for being honest. I...I didn’t want to ask Uncle Scott and upset him.” Grace reveals. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure he’ll be fine. So your Dad told me you’re planning on going to college here on the island tell me more about that.” Lou asks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Danno and I...” Grace starts grateful for the distraction. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>3 Hours Later - 1830 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. TAMC - 6th Floor OR Waiting Room.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tripler’s OR waiting room is filled with Five-0 and their Ohana. No one’s leaving Steve right now. No one’s going anywhere. It’s just Five-0, Scott, Lane, Rachel and the kids in the waiting room, all not wearing masks, because it’s just them after all. Quinn and Lincoln had left a few hours ago to check on Lincoln’s guy Nang, to see if they couldn’t get him to decipher the cipher Doris left Steve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lane made a dinner run mostly for kids, Scott and Rachel and it was cafeteria food, but Rachel was thankful nonetheless. Lane coaxed Scott into eating half a burger only he ate another half and he could have pineapple jello for dessert. It’s getting late Scott knows and Five-0’s window of finding Daiyu Mei and dealing with her growing shorter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tani sighs as she’s standing in front of a row of chairs pacing. “Why is this taking so long? They haven't given us any news yet or is it a good sign?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been three hours sine Danny was brought in Lou thinks to himself he’s worried about his Jersey friend and colleague as well they all are. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know this is hard. But it's all in God's hands now. The only thing we can do is be here for Danny and pray for him. Come on, chin up, kiddo. It's gonna be alright.” Lou tells Tani as much for her sake as for his own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nobody wants to deal with the fall out that’ll come from Steve if Danny doesn’t make it. That’s something nobody in this room right now wants to think about. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally after what seems like hours a nurse comes in scrubs and everyone’s up standing waiting with bated breath to hear what she has to say. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. How’s, uh...what’s going on?” Steve asks instead, trying to formulate words properly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He just got out of surgery, his right leg gave us a bit of trouble there, there was a lot of scar tissue. We’ve had to place a chest tube to drain fluids from the area. We’re watching him closely up in the ICU for complications. He’s stable for now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that it seems like the room let out a collective sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Steve answers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not entirely out of the woods yet, but we just cleared a big hurdle.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"All right, can I....I, uh can I see him?” Steve asks, stumbling over his words. He looks back at Rachel, Scott and the kids. “Can they see him?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s immediate family only I’m afraid.” The nurse looks at the four remaining members of Five-0 also standing around the waiting room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We understand.” Lou says. “Give Danny our love you guys we’ll be waiting outside the ICU.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nurse turns back to the others in the room. “Ex-wife, daughter, sons, nephew, and brother in law?” The nurse asks and assumes the correct titles for the five anxiously waiting individuals. All six of them nod their heads. “Okay but you all have to wear your masks while walking through the hospital, and it’s one at a time in his room, with the exception of the little guy. He can come in with his mother.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel thanks the nurse and the six immediate family members plus Steve all follow the nurse down the hall and into the elevator headed for the Trauma ICU.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nobody argues or even bats an eye when Steve’s the one to go in first into Danny’s ICU room in a disposable gown, gloves, and mask. It’s a precaution the nurse said they’re talking with all ICU patients, given the state of Steve’s shirt it’s for the best, as it’s covered in Danny’s dried blood and he’s still got an open wound in his left shoulder. He can barely feel the burn anymore. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">1850 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. TAMC - Trauma ICU - Patient Room 637. Moanalua.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve pulls a chair from against the wall to next to Danny’s bed. Steve immediately catalogues how his husband looks; he doesn’t look as bad as he did before. He’s got just a simple nasal cannula up in his nose and a bit of redness around his left eye, but that’s as bad as it looks. He’s glad because he doesn’t think he could have handled worse from his husband. Most of Danny’s injuries were internal aside from the gunshot wound to the chest that he knows is tapped and wrapped under that light blue gown Danny’s wearing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes his hand and just holds it. Squeezing it lightly waiting for Danny his Danno to wake up. He never thought he’d see Danny like this, this beaten up. He was tortured at Daiyu Mei’s hand because of him because of his mother and her fucking cipher. If there’s one thing Steve regrets it’s not burning that damn cipher when he had the chance. Than, than maybe none of this would have happened. Even when he thinks he’s making the right choices he’s making the wrong ones. He hesitated with Hesse on the phone ten years ago, and his father paid the price. He didn’t hesitate to give Daiyu what she wanted but it was the only play he had and he had to do it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To save his best friend and husband’s life. He wasn’t not going to do it. He can’t help but think what if, what if he’d destroyed the cipher than what. Would she have still gone after Danny, decided to go after Scott or Mary like her ex-husband Wo-Fat had done seven years ago, when Doris first showed up on the island. He never thought he’d be reliving those memories, but this, this was ten times worse somehow. Maybe, maybe it’s because of what Daiyu Mei said that she had the most important person to him in the world. That, that was Danny. Relationship wise Danny was the most important person to him, romantically. He loved him like he’s never loved another person before. He loves his younger brother Scott too, but in a different way in a way only brothers’ in all senses of the word can love each other. He’d do anything for him. Same with Mary, she was his little sister. He loved her as much as he loved Scott in a way only an older brother could love his younger sister. In a way only siblings could love each other. It was his job as the older brother to protect them and he hadn’t that day. Just like he’d done with Danny. He was just going out to get groceries this morning for dinner, that was it. He wasn’t supposed to get kidnapped, tortured and shot, and almost die on him. There’s so much more of life that Steve wants to experience with Danny. Two years is too short a marriage to end it there. He’sthe doctors and nurses though that saved his husband’s life. That he gets to spend however many more years he has with Danny on this Earth. And the kids, Nahele, Gracie and Charlie...and maybe a mini Steven Jr. in the future. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No more waiting he’d waited long enough to marry the man he loved. He’s not waiting on this too. As soon as Danny’s well enough he’s going to bring up the topic of having kids. Of having a child of their own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A grunt from the bed disrupts his thoughts of little feet running around the house and soft baby coos and cries of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you stop holding my hand? We’re fighting?” A wave of relief washes over Steve at seeing Danny wake up finally. “Hey babe.” Danny utters quietly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Danno. I thought I lost you there.” Steve feels a wetness running down his cheeks. It takes Danny taking his left hand and wiping away a tear for Steve to realize he’s crying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey, you can’t get rid of me that easy babe. You’re…stuck with me, remember.” Danny’s voice sounds rough and gravely from disuse, Steve’s just glad to hear his husband’s voice again. “You know when a patient usually wakes up they’d be relieved at least act happy a little bit.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve looks at his husband at the left side of his face around his eyes is an angry red color. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy.” Steve says softly sniffling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Me too.” Danny’s voice barely above a gravely whisper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She used you to get to me. Just...just like Wo-Fat used Mary and Scott to get to me. She almost killed you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh babe...it’s okay, it’ll be okay. She didn't. I'm right here, I’m chillin’.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah it’s just…feels an awful lot like what I went through with my father. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop please you’re annoying me already. If I had a dollar for every time you saved my life I’d have twenty bucks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’cuse me you’d have a lot more than that actually.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Twenty five-bucks.” Danny murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve's phone rings. He sees it’s Cole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey I’m sorry it’s Cole. Want me to take it outside?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead, answer it.” Danny tells Steve. “Put on speaker, would you? I'm bored.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Cole, go ahead.” Steve answers his phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve we cracked it. It’s called an ADFGVX cipher. The Germans were the first to use it during World War I.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The code your mother sent were coordinates for a cemetery on the island.” Quinn replies over the phone. “We’re sending you the location now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Steve hangs up, his phone pings with the location. “Oh my god.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Danny asks. Where could Doris have sent those coordinates too. What the hell has she gotten them all into now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know this place. I know this place. My dad used to take us there. It's where we thought my mom was buried.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go. Go, go, go.” Danny urges.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!? Go?! Danno I’m not going anywhere my place is right here with you. As if I need to say it but I am.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The team needs you. I’ll be fine.” Danny tries to sound convincing. Daiyu Mei is...was Wo-Fat’s wife if she is anything like him, no, nope, there’s no way he’s letting Steve leave this room now. Danny decided. What the hell was he thinking. Must be the morphine they’ve got him on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Danny I’m putting my foot down. I’m staying. The team and Cole can go after her. I'm done.” Steve sits back down in his chair tired and with a worn expression on his face. “I’m done Danno, with her and Doris’ shit after all these years everything she’s put our family through. I’m done.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well than you better hope Cole’s a damn good shot.” Danny replies seriously. Both men knowing the only way any of them will be truly safe again is if Daiyu Mei’s is no longer a problem. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve briefly leaves the ICU since he’s not supposed to be using his phone in there to tell the team and Cole that they have permission to terminate Daiyu Mei with extreme prejudice when they catch her. Steve bids the team and Cole good luck and to be safe. Than he heads back to Danny’s room, re-donning another clean gown, mask and gloves. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>1935 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. Berth 55 Honolulu Harbor. Honolulu.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just starting to get dark by the time the team and Cole arrive on scene. It’s not completely dark yet, so they don’t have the element of surprise, but they don’t have to worry about anyone getting shot in the dark. Lou takes point thus he’s the first one to see that Daiyu is moving. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, on me.” Lou commands Junior who's behind him. The whole team plus Cole get ready to move before gunfire breaks out in their direction. The team all scramble for cover. “She’s moving.” Lou spots the Asian woman moving running aross the asphalt between the shipping containers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The team all take out the gunmen Daiyu Mei had with her. Cole’s just about to close in and the rest of the Five-0 team are a several yards away still. It looks like she may get away, when Cole hears barely a whizz of bullet shoot through the air and right dead center mass in Daiyu Mei’s forehead. The woman falling crumpling to the ground backwards, blood trickling out of her deadly headshot wound. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The team finally reaches Cole and Tani’s the first to exclaim. “Who the hell was that?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cole shrugs replying, “Don’t look at me. I’m as clueless as you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three miles away from the team’s current position, Agent Catherine Rollins was dismantling her sniper rifle. “No more looking over your shoulder, Steve.” I hope you and Danny can live in peace now, Aloha sailor. Catherine thinks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back over with the team and Cole and the dead body of Daiyu Mei. “There’s only four people I know who can make a shot like that.” Lou informs the group. “Two of them are at the hospital right now, one of them’s in San Francisco, and the other is...apparently on this island.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you talking about Lou?” Quinn asks, completely lost. Even though Junior and Tani are new to the team within the last two years, and Adam’s had dealings with Five-0 before, they all have an inkling of who Lou’s talking about. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine Rollins.” Lou retorts. He had liked Catherine at one time, but ever since she’d gone and done Steve wrong by leaving all those years ago breaking the man’s heart, and joined the spooks agency, he’d disliked the woman even more. Lou supposes it worked out and Catherine was just the one who got away, never truly meant to be after all, but still it rubs him the wrong way, that she was here. Even if it means Danny’s kidnapper and torturer is dead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cole stays quiet; this isn’t his place to speak. “Tani get HPD on the horn, and get CSU, and Noelani down her for the bodies.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On it Lou.” Tani replies whipping out her cell and dialing HPD’s dispatch. At the same time that Lou takes his own phone out and calls Steve back at the hospital.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">2005 Hours. 3 April 2020 - Friday. TAMC - Trauma ICU - Patient Room 647. Moanalua.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve walks back into Danny’s room having just gotten off the phone with Lou. That was it. Over done with finally. Daiyu Mei was dead, this case was dead, finished completed. Than why was it that he didn’t feel relieved? She was dead, Danny was stable and the doctor’s were optimistic about him making a decent recovery. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott looks up at his big brother from across Danny’s bedside. Danny had conked out after they’d had dinner and after seeing his kids, Eric and Rachel. He slept on peacefully unaware of the conversation about to be had. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up Steve. You got that look on your face. You know the one.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What look what face Scott?” Steve asks in a whispered tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The one that you get when you get news you don’t like hearing. What’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s dead. Daiyu Mei’s dead.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott puts the I-SPY book on his lap back in his duffel on the floor. This conversation clearly requires all of his attention. “That great news.” Scott realizes he probably sounds too enthusiastic about that but he doesn’t give a damn. After all that woman has done after all her husband did over the years. He’s glad those two are dead. “But, you don’t...or you do...you’ve got to, just there’s something else isn’t there?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know there could be.” Steve sighs heavily. He told Danny earlier he was done and he damn well meant it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott sighs and shakes his head at his brother. He gets up and walks over to Steve’s chair. Scott puts his left hand on his brother’s left shoulder. “Look Steve I’m not telling you how to feel or what to do, but after all we’ve been through over the years. After all you’ve been through today...” Scott glances over at his brother in laws’ sleeping form. “Don’t you think it’s time to let sleeping dogs lie. Just let whatever this feeling is you have go, and just move on, finally.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve thinks about what his brother is saying, and maybe he’s right maybe he should just let this go. “You’re right. You’re right I’m sorry, forget I even said anything.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott smiles briefly. “What’d you say?” Steve smiles briefly back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey if you’re going for a walk bring me back a package of mini donuts will yah?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott grumbles but grabs his wallet from his duffel bag and heads out of the room after taking off the gown, gloves and mask and placing them in the nearby biohazard bin. He passes Danny’s nurse on the way out, she’s trying to hold back a laugh as she walks by. Scott stuffed his hat back in his duffel, his head exposed in all it’s blue hair glory. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Visiting hours are over, Commander.” The nurse says gently as she enters and goes to check her sleeping patient’s vitals. “You can come back tomorrow at ten.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve turns to look at the woman fully in his chair. “I’m going to stay.” Steve answers. He’s not leaving, she can’t make him. At Danny’s side is where he belongs and he’s sure Scot’ll back him up. Danny’s doctor said that even though Danny’s stable and he made it out of surgery he’s not out of the wood’s yet. Until the 24 hours have passed, which they haven’t yet so-Steve planted his ass right here he’s not moving. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one will convince him otherwise, not even his brother. “Your partner is doing well,” the nurse replies reassuringly. “I think he’d want you to go home and get some sleep in a real bed.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve already tried that.” Scott makes himself known as he comes back in all gowned and masked up. Two packages of mini donuts in his hand. Even with the mask on his face it doesn’t hide his displeasure in his voice at the nurse. It took him a minute to remember the nurse but she’s one of the same nurse’s he had when he was in the hospital last year and still in a coma in those first few days. Her bedside manner sucks, but she hides it well with trying to be overly nice and cheery. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shannon the nurse looks over at the younger McGarrett. Of course he shows up now. “I’m just saying I think your brother should go home don’t you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t presume to know shit, Shannon.” Scott voice barely above a hushed whisper. Steve can hear the anger in hsi brothers’ voice. “No, I don’t think he should go home, he’s perfectly fine where he is we’re not breaking any new COVID visitation rules. The patient’s always right Shannon. Or his or her family has the patient’s best interest at heart and you, as a staff member of this hospital are supposed to comply with a patient’s family’s wishes. What my brother and I want is to stay with Danny.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shannon’s speechless, she can’t say anything. She’s not going to risk getting fired over this. No matter how much she disliked a former patient. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright you two can stay. Can I get you anything for your leg, a pillow, a cushion?” She asks Scott.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scott rolls his eyes. This is why she didn’t stay his nurse after he woke up last year, she cuts corners and doesn't listen to instructions well. It’s a wonder she ever made it out of the nursing program. “No thanks. A couple of extra blankets would be nice though. Danny looks cold.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay I bring those round before my shift ends in an hour.” She turns to look at Steve now. “Is there anything I can get you Commander to make your stay more comfortable tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No thank you. Just the blankets for Danny will do.” Both brothers watch her walk away instead of offering any sort of apology in Scott’s case. Surprisingly Danny stays asleep through the whole exchange. Since visitors who stay overnight aren’t expected to sleep in their gowns they are allowed to take them off when they’ve settled in for the night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve and Scott are both pretty settled. Scott tells Steve to take the pull out bed closest to Danny’s bed and for once Steve doesn’t argue. He’s tired and just wants to go to sleep. Scott takes the reclining chair on the opposite side of the pull out bed. He takes his leg off, setting his crutches on the right side of the recliner in easy reach. Steve’s settled on the pull out on Danny’s right by the window having changed into sweats and an old t-shirt of Danny’s that had been his go bag in his truck for a while. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go to sleep Steve. I got first watch. I got Danny. Go to sleep Steve.” Scott stresses his brother’s name again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve finds a somewhat comfortable position facing Danny’s bed, his eyelids heavy and he can barely keep them open. He doesn’t have to anymore, he knows Danny’s safe here. Knows Scott’ll watch over him, both of them. With that last thought, Steve drifts off to sleep to the sound of Danny’s heart monitor lulling him to sleep. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The show may have ended April 3, but the lives of McDanno and their Ohana have not much more is in store for Steve and Danny as life continues on. </p>
<p>Hope you all like the missing in my mind or added scenes to season finale. Look out for the next chapter coming next weekend that'll wrap up the season finale episode.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now I’m no doctor and have little medical knowledge all knowledge I have I gleamed from extensive research from google about the permanent injuries Danny could have sustained with the injuries inflicted on him by Daiyu Mei’s goons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>Day 1 - 0900 Hours. 4 April 2020 - Saturday. TAMC - Trauma Intensive Care Unit - Danny’s Room. Moanalua. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve left just over thirty minutes ago to go get breakfast for the three of them. Scott’s gotten up two hours ago, or rather he was woken up by Danny’s nurse coming in. He’d showered and gotten dressed in the family shower room down the hall. He’s back to being gowned, masked, and gloved up over his Navy blue cargo shorts and one of Lane’s gray North Face crew neck t-shirts. He’s currently texting his father in law Eddie Williams, as he doesn’t want to leave Danny alone just to be able to call the formers’ dad and give him an update on his son. So texting it is, he’s glad that Eddie is somewhat tech savvy and can use a smartphone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppa Williams: How’s our boy today? Any new news on his condition? Everyone’s anxious over here. The girls, Ted, and the kids spent the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:05 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McG: He’s looking better than yesterday. It’s only day 1, and he’s already itching to get out of ICU.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:06 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppa Williams: A day after getting shot? What’s his doctor say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:07 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McG: You’ve raised one stubborn man Eddie. Impatient too. Doc says a week at least in ICU to monitor his chest wound, for possible complications, such as infection and pneumonia. All possible health and safety precautions are being taken. Another week in a step down/regular room, than he can think about being discharged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:09 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott takes a selfie of him leaning next to Danny, all gowned, masked, and gloved up, the mask lowered slightly to show his smiling face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McG: Did you get the pic?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:10 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppa Williams: Glad to see our boys happy. Where’s Steve? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:11 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McG: Out to get real breakfast he says Danny wants real food. He will NOT eat hospital food if he’s allowed real food</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:12 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppa Williams: Ah that sounds like Danny. How’s he doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:14 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Scott a few minutes to take in what Eddie asks and what he means. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McG: He’s hiding it well for our sakes or so he thinks. He feels trapped like a rat with nowhere to go. This pandemic is getting to him being here even though he’s in a single room he still feels trapped in the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:15 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppa Williams: We’re all just glad that he has you two there by his side. How’s Steve?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:17 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McG: He feels guilty for what happened to Danny. Feels like he failed him. That he let that woman get the one person he loves the most and use Danny against him to get what she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:18 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppa Williams: You’ll tell him he shouldn’t feel that way. He got Danny out and got him back safely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:20 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ey who are you texting?” Danny’s voice distracts him from his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey sleeping beauty awakens. How are you feeling?” Scott asks from where he’s seated in the recliner he slept in last night. It was surprisingly comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, all things considered. My left shoulder hurts like a bitch though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah so you’ve finally learned you don’t get tough guy points here. It's okay to say you’re hurting. In front of Steve I mean. What you went through....you truly are the toughest cop I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew Steve would find me. I...I had to keep thinking that. I had to get back to him and the kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did Danny, you're here and you’re safe. I brought your favorite.” Steve announces his presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh crap...” Scott exclaims as he looks down at his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What what’s wrong?” Steve and Danny ask in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing major guys chill. I was texting Pops and I kinda left him hanging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re texting my Pops?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I took the lead yesterday and called them and Rachel, how else did you think they got here yesterday.” Scott says lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Scott really I...thank you.” Danny reaches out his arms for a hug and Scott goes to him and hugs him as tight as he dares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey don’t worry Danny they needed to know, I got you. Both of you. Do you think you’d be up to FaceTime them oh and your sisters too. They know as well. I’ve been keeping them all updated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe later around dinnertime their time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so that's two hours our time at 11:00. I’ll text him and let them all know.” Scott goes back to his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McG: Sorry to leave you hanging, Eddie. Danny woke up and we talked for a bit. Steve’s back with our breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:33 AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott yawns as he waits for Eddie’s reply. He’s been up for the past two hours. He woke up when Danny’s day nurse, a nice young, sweet woman came to check Danny’s vitals. He couldn’t go back to sleep after that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppa Williams: I thought as much. How’s he this morning, now he’s awake?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:36 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McG: He’s hungry for one. For two he says his shoulder hurts. He’s hanging tough. He says he’d like to FaceTime in about two hours our time so 11:00 am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:37 AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppa Williams: That works for us. I’ll let Clara and the girls know. Tell Danny we love him and are thinking of him. We’ll talk soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:39 AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McG: I will. Love you too, Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:40 AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott closes the messages app and looks up from his phone. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing it's just you get this happy look on your face whenever you’re texting my parents.” Danny says as he tucks into his breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m not saying anything.” Steve holds his hands up in a placating gesture as he goes back to eating his Loco Mocco.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1100 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Main Office Area. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou had called Scott an hour again while he was still at the hospital with Danny and Steve asking if he could meet him and the team at Five-0 HQ. Lou had said he needed to tell him something important he found out yesterday. This, this was a shock to Scott, he hadn’t thought this is what Lou had found out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This stays between us. It could be nothing after all.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or something </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scott thinks. “Steve doesn’t need to know about this. About who killed Daiyu Mei. She’s dead and gone, let's leave it at that.” Scott states firmly. “Lou just forget what you think you saw yesterday. No, wait did you even see her yesterday?” Scott asks the former HPD SWAT captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou’s expression changes, “Well no Scott but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Lou, no but’s…its like I told Steve last night. Just let sleeping dog’s lie the way I see she did all of us a favor by offing that bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve knows?” Tani asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he doesn’t know he had a look on his face. I’ve known Steve’s faces for forty some years. That face he had last night, was the face of a man who knew something was going on behind his back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve doesn’t like being lied to.” Junior realizes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he doesn’t. It’s a pet peeve of his. You were all there last year. Uh okay minus Quinn and Cole, you saw how he reacted to me keeping that video tape of me…of my house getting broken into four years ago, a secret. He was pissed, he was hurt deep down and that was me, his own flesh and blood lying to him. You don’t want to hurt him anymore than he already is hurting right now do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No course not man.” Lou responds he scrubs a hand down his face. “We’ll drop it. You’re right she did do us all a favor. More so you McGarretts’ than all of us on a personal level.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Cole you’ve been quiet this whole time anything you want to add. I know I just said to drop this whole Catherine business but if Nang got popped before he could crack the cipher for the team, who cracked it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catherine did.” Lincoln replies nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catherine…Catherine wrote the fucking cipher!” Scott explodes on the more former Marine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How-how’d you find that out?” Tani asks the younger McGarrett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did some of my own digging earlier this morning just because I’m not a Fed anymore doesn’t mean I don’t still have friends who are. I asked a friend of mine who knows someone with the right connections to do some digging for me, and I found out I don't know why yet, that Rollins wrote the cipher for my mom, gave it to her, and mom hid it. Upon her death four months later it was to be given to Steve…and you all know the rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone else could say anything, at this revelation, Scott turns to Cole who’s got an unreadable expression on his face. “Did you know about this, Cole? You got Rollins, your someone to crack the cipher. Did you know she wrote it?” Scott asks, stepping around the smart table and is now within inches of the other man’s face. “Well did you?!!” Scott’s now got Cole backed up against the outside of Steve’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!! Man I swear to God I didn’t know. A Marine never lies, cheats, or steals.” Remembering what one of his Drill Instructors told him long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa hey McGarrett, cool it.” Lou exclaims as he and Adam pull him away from Cole before he can do any real damage besides intimidating the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m cool. I’m cool.” The minute Adam let’s him go he lunges for Cole again. “That cipher almost destroyed my family!! I don’t care if you’re a decorated war hero, a Purple Heart recipient so am I pal. If I find out you’re lying to me, you’re gonna wish you never heard the name McGarrett…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scott go cool off, take a lap or something.” Lou tells him feeling as if he's the only one he can ‘order’ Steve’s brother around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Scott waves Lou off. “I ain’t apologizin’, I’m leaving don’t worry I’m callin’ a ride.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon Scott’s out the main doors and headed the elevator Lou turns back to Cole an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry about him, he gets a little....a what was the phrase Agent Sullivan used, he gets emotionally overstimulated at times.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole looked thoroughly confused, but didn’t want to pry and ask why he’d received such a heated response from the younger McGarrett. So instead he said, “It’s okay. Everyone has off days. I am telling the truth though I had no idea Catherine wrote that cipher. That was my fault I should’ve seen it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s done is done now Cole you had no way of knowing. All you can do now is look forward, and move on.” Adam gives the younger man some advice. From his own experiences over the years and the things he’d gotten into with the Yakuza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks I guess. If it’s all the same to you and you guys don’t need me anymore I’m going to head home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five Five-0 members all wave to Cole and watch him walk out the main doors. Junior is the first to ask what everyone’s thinking. “Do you think that Scott meant what he said? That he would make Cole wish he’d never heard his last name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one knows what’s going through that man’s head but him, Junes. I want to say no, but only he knows. I don’t know about you guys but I want to get on with my Saturday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junes, you want to come on a grocery run with me for your Mom and Dad?” Tani asks her boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad’s already stocked up...oh...okay I’ll come with you.” Junior answers and walks out HQ with Tani by his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinn, Adam, and Lou leave shortly after the young couple to enjoy their weekends, knowing that Danny is on the mend in the hospital and being well taken care of.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>2050 Hours. 20 April 2020 - Monday. Tripler Army Medical Center - 5th Floor - Surgical Ward. Moanalua. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s been in the hospital three and half weeks now. It's day seventeen of his stay in the hospital and he’s sick of being here already. He’s sick of being sick, he contracted pneumonia again from an infection in his lungs on his sixth day here almost two weeks ago on April 9th. The doctor's originally thought it could be COVID, but they ruled that out when they took a chest x-ray. Danny’s vistation last week had been limited completely to only visitors being immediate family and only being able to see him through the glass doors. The doctors wanted to risk exposure and possible recurrence of infection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a pretty lonely week in the surgical ICU with only white board communication and daytime TV to keep him company. Now he knows how Scott and Steve felt when they both had to go into an isolation room when they’d gotten really sick those two seperate times. To stop further infection and risk their already compromised immune systems they’d been placed in isolation rooms, complete with their own plastic bubble around their beds. It was awful for Danny and Scott’s family to see both McGarrett men like that all from a simple cold, made worse due to their compromised immune systems. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only good thing he can say about the last three and half weeks is he’s finally been moved out of the ICU, both trauma and surgical completely. He’s now on the surgical ward in a step down room on the fifth floor. Which means less IV’s and tubes coming out of him, he got his chest tube removed two Sundays ago on the 12th. His chest x-ray according to his doctor’s looked good, his lungs were almost clear now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just couldn’t shake this lingering cough he had. It was this really wet phlegmy cough. Super gross according to one of his visitors and no it wasn’t Charlie. But rather his 40 year old brother in law Scott.  His doctor said it was just residual mucus build up from his lungs finally clearing. Said brother in law was asleep right now in the leather recliner, TV on low on some documentary about marsupials. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve lying on the pullout bed snoring lightly in a pair of Danny’s old Newark PD sweatpants. It’s ten to nine at night and both Steve and Scott have had a long day apparently. Aside from visiting him in the hospital at every opportunity they’d been back at the house, being cagey and secretive about something going on back home. He’d asked if it was about the kids or Rachel and they’d both clammed up and said no and not for him to worry. That he should just focus on getting better. His physical injuries, his bruises and his cuts were healing just fine. His cracked ribs were healing up well too. It was just this cough he just couldn’t seem to get rid of. He’d been wheezing and he’s been having chest pains for a few days now, or should he say increasing chest pains. It feels like there’s a huge weight on hsi chest and he can’t breath, like the walls are closing in around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny starts coughing and not just lightly either. Loud, harsh, wet, cough. It doesn’t stop, he feels like his throat closing up. His coughing wakes up both Steve and Scott, neither brother would say even later that they weren’t actually asleep, even Scott with how fatigued he was earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny! Danny what’s wrong?” Steve asks worriedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s up out of his chair hobbling over to the red nurses button above Danny’s bed and slamming it with his right hand. “Steve go get the nurse now! Go...!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s still coughing his whole body shaking with the force of his coughing. One particular loud hacking cough later, Danny’s coughing into his hands and there’s phlegm along with, a red coppery substance, blood...Danny’s coughing up blood...this isn’t good this is not good at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Day 19 - 1530 Hours. 22 April 2020 - Wednesday. Mary’s House - Living Room. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Uncle Steve going to come over Mommy?” Joanie asks her Mom as they’re both sitting in the living room watching Tangled. One of Joanie’s favorite Disney movies recently. Grace got it for her for her birthday last year. Joanie had just finished school online an hour ago, she’d given her Mom a birthday card earlier this morning and a picture she’d drawn of her and her Mom at Uncle Steve’s beach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary looks over at her young daughter, Joan. Mary, being kept in the loop from Scott about Danny’s condition and Steve’s mental well being as well. Scott had called her two days and told her that Danny had coughed up blood, like he was going to cough up a lung. Scott said it sounded that bad, he said he wasn’t exaggerating and Mary believed him. Coughing up blood wasn’t good, that could mean a tear in the esophagus or worse. Scott had also called Danny’s parents before anyone else, and than told Rachel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctors had run tests on Danny yesterday and they were waiting for results to come back today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy?” Joanie asks. “Mommy is Uncle Steve coming to celebrate with us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary looks back at her daughter as she’s pulled out of her thoughts about her brother in law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure honey. I don’t think so. You know your Uncle Danny got sick again right?” Joanie nods her head at that. She remembers her Mommy telling her that on Monday. “Well the doctors are waiting to see what those tests say. To see what’s wrong with Uncle Danny. Uncle Scott might stop by though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joanie perks up at that she likes all her Uncles, but Uncle Scott always has a funny story to tell. “I hope he does Mommy. You shouldn’t spend your birthday by yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not by myself silly you’re here.” Mary says and goes in to tickle her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joanie between laughs says. “Mommy it’s no fun just you and me. I wish we could do something special for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe sweetie just having you here and being with you is the best present I could get for my birthday.” Mary reassures her daughter with a side hug on the couch. She’s thirty seven years old today. It wasn’t a big birthday it was twenty one, or twenty five, or forty. Man that’s only three years away. Joanie’ll just be finishing elementary school at that point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy can I see you for a minute.” Joanie asks when the movie is almost over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm sure sweetie.” Mary hands over her phone that was in her purse on the table and Joanie takes her Mom’s phone and runs up to her room with it. “Joan McGarrett!! Come back here young lady.” Mary’s up off the couch and yelling for her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upstairs in Joanie’s room, she’s unlocked her Mom’s phone she memorized the numbers she pressed. 042283. Joanie realizes it’s her Mom’s birthday and the numbers she put in her phone as her passcode. Her Uncles’ wouldn’t be happy with her Mom at that. They’d say it was too easy to guess. It was almost like putting 123456 as her passcode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joanie navigates skillfully for a six year old to the texting app and finds her Uncle Scott’s name, until the name Big Bro Scottie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big Bro Scottie: Uncle Scott I know I’m not s’posed to do this but Momma’s sad it’s her b-day can you come over pleeze?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MareBear: Joanie sweetie </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BigBro Scottie: Yes Uncle Scott it’s me Joan I took Mommy’s phone. I don’t want Momma sad on her b-day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MareBear: Well we can’t have that Joanie B can we? Don’t worry I’ve got a surprise for your Mommy it’s a secret can you keep a secret? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joanie!! You better not be downloading more games on my phone!” Mary’s voice comes from down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BigBro Scottie: Uh oh Uncle Scott. I gotta go, Momma’s here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MareBear: Don’t worry Joanie. You can blame me say it’s my fault. I got to go Joanie. I love you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BigBro Scottie: I luv u 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joanie up your door please?” Mary asks her daughter. Joanie knows she isn't supposed to lock her door. That's a no no. She hopes Mommy won’t be too mad at her. She did this for her. Joanie walks over to her door and unlocks it letting her Mom inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Mommy? I didn’t download any games I promise. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joanie you know you’re not supposed to take my phone and run away with it. It’s important to Mommy.” Mary stresses to her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I promise I won’t do it again Mommy. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for apologizing Joan. Can I have my phone back now please?” Joanie hands over the phone and two texts come through when she does. Mary immediately unlocks her screen. It’s from Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steveo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARY ANN!!! I love you Sis. Wow thirty seven years old. Wow that’s old. 😜 Sending birthday wishes your way. Wish I could be there with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little Sistah: Thanks Big bro. Don’t u know it’s rude to announce a woman’s age. Mr. 42 year old. Now that’s old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steveo: What r u doing? Right now? Tonight I mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little Sistah: Nothing much I guess. This virus makes birthdays suck. I hope thing’sll be open soon or by the time Joan’s birthday comes around. I don’t mind much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steveo: Right, I totally get it. Danny’s glad Charlie’s birthday was earlier before all this hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little Sistah: How’s Danny doing anyway. Any news from Drs?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steveo: Doc just came in. I’ll call you later with the news if, if Danny wants it shared spending on what it is </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little Sistah; Ok tell him Joanie and I love him no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steveo: I will Mare. Give Joanie our love, too. Scott says Happy Birthday too by the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little Sistah: Love you guys too. Go, go. I’ll be waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t get a reply back after that she figures he’s too busy listening to the results of his husband’s tests to text back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile back at Tripler in Danny’s hospital room, Danny’s pulmonologist, Dr. Hartman just walked in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentlemen I came bearing the news of Detective Williams’ test results.” Dr. Bill Hartman exclaims as he walks into his patient’s room. Danny’s not currently coughing at the moment, but he’s just finished a nebulizer treatment so that helped a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was sitting in an armchair closest to Danny’s bedside on the right side, he might as well have been in the bed with him. Scott’s at a more practical distance but still close enough on the left side of Danny to be a comfort. He doesn’t want to be completely on top of his brother in law after all. He knows how possessive his brother is of people he deems his, and Danny is definitely his. So maybe that’s where Scott gets the possessive streak from. Either way now's not the time to be thinking about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now the results from your chest CT scan are definitive. What I mean by that is that the test results are conclusive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s holding Danny’s right hand in a firm squeeze of reassurance and Scott is doing the same with Danny’s left hand. Whatever this is, whatever the doctor has to say Scott wants Danny to know that he and the rest of their ohana will be there for him and Steve. Since due to COVID only immediate family members are allowed in the hospital, Scott’s been the go to person for the rest of Five-0 for information on Danny. Since Steve’s got that laser focus still on Danny, and his needs. They’ll hopefully dial back once Danny’s out of the hospital and back home in a familiar safe environment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny I’ve conferred with your surgeon that operated on your two weeks ago and your chest CT scans confirm, you have a chronic lung condition.” Hartman begins, he uses the word condition instead of disease to make it maybe partially easier to swallow for his patient and loved ones. “This condition is called bronchiectasis, it’s caused by the airways of the lungs becoming damaged and widened. Normally lungs contract and narrow. Yours aren’t doing that anymore. They’re widened, there’s a lot of scar tissue and damage around the left lung on the first lobe. It’s in your history that you had a severe case of pneumonia as a child when you were nine. That’s the underlying cause of this condition. Which I’m afraid to say you’ve had most likely since childhood. It’s just never been diagnosed until now, what with all the repeated trauma to your lungs in the past, the sarin poisoning, the liver donation complications, and getting shot twice in the chest within two years. It exacerbated the condition and made itself known hence the coughing up blood with the phlegm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hartman stops talking to let his patient take in this information. It’s a lot to take in for anyone especially Danny he’s always been so healthy and strong. Okay he’s not SEAL fit like his husband or brother in law, but he’s fit enough. He’s been a cop for twenty some odd years and now it’s all come crashing down around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny do you have any questions?” Hartman asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny just shakes his head. He can’t believe it okay he knows his life isn’t over, over. He’s not dying anymore or anything, but this is still a big shock to him. This is a chronic condition this is permanent. He’ll live with this for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny may not have questions but Steve does. “Is there a cure for this bronchietasis?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hartman looks between all three men and shakes his head solemnly. “I’m afraid not, no not at this time. The other viable option we have for patients such as Danny is medications to mitigate the symptoms and help with the flare ups.” Hartman explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s not listening at all, as Steve gets the full run down from Hartman with Scott chiming in every so often with his own queries and such. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever have any questions Danny you have my number or simply hit the call button and ask a nurse to page me. I’ll answer any questions you have.” Hartman tells Danny. He’s still quiet, that's not like Danny at all. Danny's all talk and loud and with his hands and this is worrying Steve big time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Dr. Hartman. I’m sure he will.” Steve tells the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you don’t have any more questions Steve, Scott. I’ll you three alone, try and get some rest Danny. Your respiratory therapist will be coming by later to give you another nebulizer treatment.” With that Hartman walks back out of his patients’ room leaving the three men alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s staring off at the clock to the left of the TV it’s almost four o’clock. Visiting hours will start soon. He doesn't think he can face the kids or Rachel right now. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now. Not even Steve. Or Scott, who gets a life alternating illness and injury better than most right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to be alone!!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit did I say that aloud. Dammit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Danny curses. Both McGarett brothers turn to each other and than Danny as they look shocked, and Scott looks like he understands. Also a look of uncertainty Danny can’t quite place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny...” Steve starts at his husband’s outburst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott stops his brother before he can say anything else. “Steve maybe we should go. It is Mary’s birthday, remember. I told Joanie I’d stop by for a surprise visit. I’m sure she’d like to see her Uncle Steve too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...just go....Steven please...” Danny’s voice sounds so broken and defeated Steve doesn’t want to leave his husband like this. After the news he just got. He knows that putting his foot down this time would just anger Danny more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Stevie, you're my ride, remember. Geez and I’m the one with the memory issues.” Scott tries making a joke. Lighten the mood a little. “Don’t you dare tell me to take a cab. I am not going to be one to upset our little sister on her birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You act like she’s turning six again and I threw up Cherry shave ice on her again. She’d understand.” Steve argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott tilts his head back forth and rocks on his heels Jax by his side. “Yeah but would Joanie understand? Look he’s already told us to go. He clearly doesn’t want us right now. Think about it for a minute Steve how you felt when you had to be medically discharged from the Navy after your transplant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve remembers how he felt the despair, the uncertainty, the loss. “Okay, okay I’ll go. Danno you call me the minute you want me back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny doesn’t answer him, and he watches his husband and brother in law leave with his service dog by his side. He curls up as comfortably as he can in the hospital bed, on his right side facing the window, just as the first tear starts to roll down his cheek.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1900 Hours. 22 April 2020 - Wednesday. Mary McGarrett’s Residence. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no birthday guests of honor don’t clean up sis I got this.” Scott says as he takes the take out containers front the dining table and trashes the empty ones. Putting the leftovers in the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s the best cake I’ve had in a while and you know I don’t eat sweets.” Steve tells his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Momma really good. And Uncle Steve even had two slices of cake.” Joanie exclaims. “Can I go play with Uncle Scott and Jax outside?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary looks at her daughter and her older brother standing in doorway Jax in between the two of them. “Only thirty minutes okay than it’s time to get ready for bed at 7:30 okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Momma. Come on Uncle Scott I want to show Jax a new move I learned in Hula.” Joanie’s Hula classes were being held online via Zoom like most facilities were having their classes online, be it dance, hula, gym classes. It was still a way for people to get to do what they wanted and keep safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary watches her daughter run off with her Uncle and Jax running off behind the two of them. “You’ve been quiet all of dinner barely made conversation. You said you’d call about Danny’s results.” Mary tells her brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wraps his fingers around his beer bottle. He remembers how lost Danny looked back in the hospital. How spaced out he looked. “Sorry about that it kind of got away from me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s wrong, what're the results?” Mary asks, sitting down with her own drink. A root beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve takes a swig of his beer. “Danny’s got a chronic lung condition called bronchietasis </span>
  <span>it’s a condition where the bronchial tubes of your lungs are permanently damaged, widened, and thickened. These damaged air passages allow bacteria and mucus to build up and pool in your lungs. This results in frequent infections and blockages of the airways.” Steve explains. “That’s how the doctor describes it, it’s basically Danny’s airways are damaged and blocked because of a severe cause of pneumonia he had as a kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh is he going to be okay?” Mary asks worry lining her features.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t know about that but physically speaking he knows Danny will be with time. “He will be, though this is permanent a life long no cure life altering condition Mary. This is big for Danny and I, I don’t know how to help him. He’s shutting us out already and I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary comes over to her brother’s side and starts rubbing his shoulders. “It’ll be okay. He’ll adjust and you’ll learn how to help him. Get through this together and learn how to cope isn't what you SEALs say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adapt and overcome, but that’s the Marines really, but same concept yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it affect his job at Five-0?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The doctor didn’t say, but he saw the look on Danny’s face. Mary it was bad. It’s like he’s resigned himself to doing nothing and he hasn’t even told anyone else yet. It’s indefinite this is worse than Asthma even severe asthma like we were thinking. With asthma as long as you can pass the PFT you’re good to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't know if he’ll take it once he’s healed from hsi other injuries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s another thing too. His other injuries he’ll probably most likely be at a desk the rest of his career if he chooses to stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, poor Danny.” Mary’s voice is full of concern. “Whatever you and he need I’ll try and help as best I can. Let him know Charlie can come over her anytime he wants a change of scenery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Mary, are you sure about that? Not being in the same household and all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re immediate family, Steve, Joan and Charlie go to the same school. I can handle two kids, doing online school for a day or two. If it gets too much for you and Danny. Plus schools’ almost over for summer anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’ll let Danny know when I see him next. Happy Birthday Mary, I hope it was a good one.” Steve says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary smiles at her brother with a goofy grin on her own face. “It was the best yet in a long time. At least this time you didn’t puke down the back of my neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ewww, Uncle Steve, gross.” Joanie makes herself known in the kitchen entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott wrinkles his nose at hte memory. “It was so gross your Grandpa had just taken out to shave ice as a treat for your Mom's birthday and she got to sit in the front seat. She was as young as you were. Different times back than different rules. Your uncle here we’re not even moving at this point, but he projectile vomits all over the back of your Mommy’s neck. There was a hold in between the headrest that’s how it got on her. I couldn’t eat shave ice for days after seeing that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You I’m the one that got puked on!” Mary exclaims almost fondly now at the memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how we found out about my getting carsick. I can’t sit in the backseat of any car. Only for really short distances I’m fine. That’s why I always drive when I can even if it’s not my car, like your Uncle Danny’s or Uncle Scott’s cars.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which I believe is so unfair using an illness like that to drive.” Scott remarks crossing his arms loosely over his chest. “Right Joanie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh so right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay little lady I think it’s time for someone to get ready for bed. Go get in your jammies and brush your teeth please.” Mary tells her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh Mommy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy six going on sixteen there Mare.” Scott chuckles. Mary throws her brother a look that reads ‘not funny bro.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joan it’s your Mommy’s birthday can you be nice and do as she says. If you do I’ll read you a story?” Steve says, already getting up from the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joanie’s face brightens as she loves when her Uncles’ read to her. They come up with the best stories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Uncle Steve. Sorry Mommy, can the story be about pirates?” Joanie asks as she practically drags Steve upstairs to her room. Once the two have left the room, Scott sits down in Steve’s vacated seat, and starts pulling at the label of Steve’s beer bottle he left half full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing Mary? Did you have a good day today?” Scott asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. Best birthday yet it was nice to be all together again. We haven’t been haven’t celebrated my birthday together since we were kids and Mom and Dad were still alive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that Mary. I should’ve tried harder to get you to come over back than. We could’ve celebrated at least three birthdays together than.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary takes her brother’s hand and rubs her fingers over his knuckles. “It’s okay Scott. I wasn’t very into the whole family thing back than you know that. I was a mess, Aunt Deb she really helped me with that. Got me clean, got me into groups and rehab. Got me focused.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Aunt Deb was good like that. She always knew just what we needed. She’d take Steve and I out on her visits to us back in school. See the sights you know get us off campus for a few hours. I missed you back than too. Than I guess we all grew up huh and just went our own ways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did, and I feel shitty about that. You went on, had a family, a wedding, a wife, kids, Steve had the Navy. I was just the screwed up little sister with no direction.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary it’s, you weren’t...okay I’ll give you that. You didn’t have direction, but who has direction in their twenties anyway that’s all about partying and having fun. Steve and I didn’t get that. I guess it’s because we chose something else, something better, but you turned your life around Mary. Look at your now. Look around you where you are now what you have. It’s a lot more than most single mom’s with your past discretions can say they have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did. You knew what you wanted. Ever since you were like six. I wanted to be a fairy barbie princess at that age.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say to that Mare, but I can say you’re doing an awesome job with Joan. You’re ten times the mom some other mom’s are that I know. You’re there for her, attentive and caring, and truly love and care for Joan’s needs. And youve got about twelve more years to go. You’ve done great. You were meant to be a Mom Mary. no matter your outside job to provide for her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks bro. Don’t think I didn’t see that yawn. Joan wore you out outside didn’t she?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did not.” Mary gives him a look again, a playful one. “Okay, alright maybe, a 100% one on one Joanie time is a lot, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love that little girl. I'm glad you adopted her when you did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too Sis.” Steve comments. “Joanie’s down for the count all that playing and running around with robo Uncle wore her out.” Steve smiles at his two younger siblings at the table. Jax next to Scott’s chair snoozing away too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just waits until she wants to have the sibling talk. It’ll....” Scott yawns openly in front of Mary and Steve. “happen just you wait and see Mary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happened with Tristan and Cooper. Jake didn’t want another brother did he. Remember you told me.” Steve reminds Scott.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. He was not a happy camper at first when Cooper came along. They couldn’t be more close now. Jake writes all of us when he can. He’s doing great, tired most days. But he’s looking towards the end, he knows what the end result will be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know about Danny?” Mary asks curiously.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been keeping him apprised of what’s going on back home. He’ll still be in BUD/S by his birthday. Won’t be done until mid August. 24 weeks is five and half months.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two brothers look up at Mary’s astonished face. “I didn’t know it was that long!” She exclaims in a hushed voice mindful of her sleeping daughter upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is but we just counted it by how many sleeps or how many Friday’s we had left. A lot easier that way.” Steve admits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally. That’s not even counting SQT the training after BUD/S where Jake’ll actually earn his trident after that training which is 26 weeks long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No remember it gets ‘taken’ away once you get to your assigned team and you have to earn it back.” Steve corrects his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott nods his head. “Right, right that’s right. You’re not a true SEAL until you’ve made it through your first deployment. That won’t be for at least a year for Jake. That's after he has his trident pre-deployment training that is sometimes longer. So that puts him out until at least 2022.” Scott sounds somewhat relieved about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be in such a hurry to die or something like that is what one of his instructors said to him once.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scott thinks about, but can’t quite remember at this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...” Mary sounds amazed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah wow it’s why the Navy spends so much money and time and training us they want to make sure they have the right guys. Who are cut out for life in the Teams.” Steve sees his brother lagging trying to keep the conversation going but his eyes are drooping. “Okay I think we best get going Mary. Happy birthday again, I had a great time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. And remember what I said.” Mary gets up from the table and sees her brothers out the door. Steve nods in acknowledgement of their earlier topic. She waits until she can’t hear the engine of Silverado anymore to go back inside and lock up. It may not have been the birthday she expected, and was super low key, but she liked it. She had three years after all until the big four-oh, forty anyway. Plenty of time to plan.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Day 22 - 0900 Hours. 25 April 2020 - Saturday. TAMC - Surgical Ward - Danny’s Room. Moanalua.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny was beyond ready to go home and get out of here. He’d spent twenty one technically twenty two days in the hospital. That was close enough to a month for Danny to go stir crazy, even with two moves from different ICU’s to the surgical ward and step down room where he is now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen Danny McGarrett-Williams so ready and raring to Eddie. He’s practically bouncing off the walls like a child.” Scott says over FaceTime with his father in law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not. I just want to go home already, Pop. Steve grab me that bag would you.” Danny says in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway Eddie he seems to be in much better spirits now.” Scott replies as he puts in his ear buds so Danny and Steve can’t hear. “Yes Eddie even with that. Oh we just don’t talk about it we learned, quick. No he hasn’t yet, but I’m sure he will these things take time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s glaring at Scott over his shoulder where he’s getting Steve to pack his duffel bag of clothes. “No no you’re doing it wrong.” Steve says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny flings a shirt at his husband. “You do it than Steven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh gotta go Eddie. Señor  Cranky pants is glaring at me.” Eddie laughs on the other end of the line. “Yes, yes give my love to Clara and the girls yes we’ll make sure his PT regimen to the ‘T’. He’ll call tomorrow I’m sure. He starts PT on Monday with his at home therapist. Talk soon, bye.” Scott hangs up his phone ending the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cranky pants I’ll show you cranky pants....” Danny mutters as he fiddles with the buttons on his shirt with his left hand. It’s just not cooperating right. “Help me.” Danny demands a scouring look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got him Steve, you finish packing your highness’s clothes.” Scott walks over to Danny and easily does up the buttons on the other man’s shirt. “There, looking mighty spiffy just to go home, Steve you planning on taking Danny here somewhere?” He asks with a knowing smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just home where he belongs. Nice and safe. The kids have missed you Danno.” Steve comments as he zips up Danny’s bag. “Alright already to go, now we just have to wait for the doctor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Steve says that, Danny’s doctor walks in with another man about Danny’s own age, with dark jet black hair and blue eyes. “Good Morning Gentlemen I see you’re already packed and ready to go.” Dr. Hartman greets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you wouldn’t believe this one here couldn’t sleep last night. For a good reason he knew you were letting him go today.” Steve with a fond smile. “You are discharging him today right?” Steve asks just to make sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I am. All his tests came back good. You’re on the mend Danny healing just as you should be. This is Damian Haler, your physical therapist. You’ll be seeing him three times a week for two hours for the next two and half months. He’s one of our veteran therapists been here for how long now Haler?” Hartman asks the younger looking man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“8 years come next month, May 15th to be precise. It’s a good job, good pay after I got out. Help give back. Gives me focus again. Enough about me, I’m here to help you get back on your feet, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shakes Damian’s hand in greeting. “Please Damian call me Danny if you’re going to be coming to my house as often as you are and seeing me the way PT’ll probably make me I’ll warn you now I swear worse than a sailor. These two can attest to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott and Steve both nod. “S’true this man here’ll put a sailor to shame.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well alright than Danny it is. I look forward to working with you. 1300 hours on the dot on Monday. 2727 Piikoi Street.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Damian, we look forward to seeing you too. Right Danny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah two hour PT sessions hooray.” Danny remarks sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hartman clears his throat. “I’ve got your discharge papers here Danny, and home care instructions. Your respiratory therapist came by yesterday and showed you how to use your vest and gave you instructions on when and for how long to do the therapy for correct?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny nods his head. “Yes she did. Twice a day every day, in the morning before breakfast and at night before bed, for thirty minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good sounds like you’re all set to go. Have you picked up his prescription yet?” Hartman asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to stop at the pharmacy on the way home.” Steve replies for Danny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Remember Danny if you have any questions or concerns you can always call me.” Hartman reminds Danny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I will thank you for everything doc. Come on, let’s go already. I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed tonight, Steven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian comes back with a hospital issued wheelchair for Steve to wheel Danny down in. Steve chuckles at his husband’s eagerness to see some spring in his step somewhat. “Alright you’re chariot awaits Sir Daniel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got the bags, let's G-O. I’ve got things to do with my Saturday.” Scott says impatiently as he sends off a text Grace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gracie: Danno’s been discharged. Steve taking the scenic route. I’ll be over in twenty with Lane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:12 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Scooter: Ok 👌🏼we’ll be ready. The rest of the Ohana will be over in the right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:16 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gracie: Yes Grace, they’ll be over for a little meet up later today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:16 AM  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Scooter: Hele and I’ll keep Charlie occupied than</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:17 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gracie: thanks kiddo. Leaving now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:19 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Scooter: See u soon 😊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:20 AM</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0940 Hours. 25 April 2020 - Saturday. McGarrett-Williams Residence 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott knocks on the front door of his childhood home. Lane and Jax by his side, knocking was their signal to Grace to let her know it was them and not to ruin the surprise. Grace opens up the door to her Uncles and Jax and ushers them inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“House looks good, still standing and neat. Your Dad’ll like that good job kids.” Scott teases his nephews and niece looking around the front living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just did the asethetics, Uncle Scott. The decorating you know. Come see Danno’s temporary setup, it's pretty sweet.” Nahele tells his Uncle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah lead the way Hele. Hey Mare you going to stay for an early lunch in an hour? The team’s coming over after lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could stay, Joanie and Charlie were enjoying spending time together, as they don’t get to see their other friends their own age.” Mary tells her brother. “How’s Danny today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. he was ready to come home. 22 days was 22 days too day long for that man. You know how he is.” Scott comments. “Now begins the long and hard recovery road for him. The hospital is sending over a physical therapist three times a week starting Monday. I met him he’s a good guy. He’ll help Danny get back on his feet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good and about the other thing? Do the kids know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes they know about his lung condition and breathing treatments he’ll have to do and vest he’ll have to wear. It’s battery operated and doesn't make any noise whatsoever. It’s had really good success and approval rates for patients with Danny’s condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Scott Aunt Mary come see what the team set up for Danno.” Charlie calls out to them from the other room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming Charlie.” Scott calls back to his nephew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott and Mary walk into Danny’s temporary living quarters that’s downstairs in the back sunroom that Steve hardly used. Scott had told Five-0 about his plans with Steve’s help and the whole gang helped pitch in moving things out of the room. Putting them into storage and waiting for the delivery of the adjustable bed, and such other things. Even though Scott had offered up his room, to Steve and Danny, Steve didn’t want to put his brother out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow you all did a great job decorating. I think Danno’ll love it.” Mary tells the kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’ll be easier on him not having to go up and down the stairs. He’s effectively banned from going up and down stairs on that leg of his and his ribs are still healing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you and Dad’ll make sure of that right Uncle Scott?” Grace asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You betcha I’m staying here as long as Danny will have me, or want me here anyway. He’s got a rough coupla of months coming up.” Scott tells Grace honestly. “And Steve’ll mother hen him to no end and I’ve got to be there to intervene.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll help him, we all will. He needs us now more than ever.” Grace says as she looks out the french doors to the lanai and sees Eddie, Jax running around playing with Joanie and Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Gracie’s right we’ll handle the little man, help him with school and everything.” Nahele says. “With the chore wheel it shouldn’t be too hard. We can all split the load and take one of Danno’s chores.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s school going for you Nahele made any good recipes you want to share yet?” Scott asks. “Whoa whoa chore wheel? Steve actually went through with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nahele and Grace laugh at their Uncle’s expression. “He did brah. Color and everything to include any guests staying over which will be you for however long you’re staying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two young adults walk into the kitchen to show their Uncle the chore wheel indeed in all it’s colored coded glory. Scott admires the calligraphy of the names on each section of wheel, Danno, Daddy, Grace, Hele, Charlie. Their names all in their own style of calligraphy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve actually follows this?” Scott asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does religiously and he changes it every week for different things that need to get done around the house. Daily things weekly things.” Nahele answers. “Apparently it was his job to do things like this back when he was at the Naval Academy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still going to stay?” Grace asks him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am. I have my own chore chart back at my house and I make Lane and the kids follow. I can follow a few chores for a while here. Everyone pitches in right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” The two young adults repeat just as the doorbell. Lane and the kids come running inside followed by Mary as they hear the doorbell. They can all hear Danny ranting and raving about something from outside. Everyone inside is all smiles and grins as the key moves in the lock and the door knob turns...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home Danny, Dad, Danno!!” They all chorus as Steve helps Danny walk inside, dropping Danny’s bag just inside the door on the right side. There’s a welcome home banner like the one they all made for Grace last year after her car accident hanging up on the wall. Except it says WELCOME HOME DANNY!’ on it, they’re are signatures and messages from the whole Ohana on the piece of white parchment paper the banner is written on. From, Lou, Renee, Will, Samantha, from, Tani, Junior, Adam, Quinn, Noelani, everybody has written something some sort of well wishes to Danny in his recovery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow all this for me. I have the best family in the world.” Danny exclaims as he carefully extricates himself from his husband and walks over to the banner to read it more closely. “When did they all come over?” Danny asks looking back at Steve knowing he must have had something to do with this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Off and on over the last three weeks. Only stopped long enough to write something, catch up a little and than leave.” Steve answers, smiling at his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Hmmm, Charlie is that true?” Danny asks his son who’s standing next to his Aunt Mary inbetween Joanie and Grace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, Danno...” Charlie bites his lower lip, something he got from Steve when he’s nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charles?” Danny tries again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say Danno it’s a surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What surprise? What have you all done?” Danny asks, looking around suspiciously for anything out of the place he can’t find anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A surprise D. Come on we’ll show you.” Steve walks Danny through the living room to the back of the house where the sun room is and where their temporary living quarters is set up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise Danno!!” Charlie and Joanie exclaim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We practically moved your bedroom downstairs apart from the bed more or less and the team helped move stuff around and in and out. You know since I’m gimpy and somebody would let me the heavy lifting.” Scott eyes his boyfriend briefly before turning back to Danny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The doctor recommended a downstairs living arrangement while you’re healing and since you don’t want to take my room....we all made this area for the both of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of us?” Danny asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah you and me Danny did you think I was going to leave you to sleep upstairs in our bed all alone no think you. I’ll sleep down here with you. Thank you very much.” Steve squeezes his husband’s right shoulder briefly. They’re are tears in Danny’s eyes as the thoughtfulness that went into this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is so different than the other times either of them have been injured. This, this is permanent, some of his injuries that is, not the sleeping arrangement, but still. It’s different, this recovery will be different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww Danny it’s okay. We love you, that's why we did all this. We want you to be as comfortable as possible. I know how much being the hospital this time around affected you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny just keeps murmuring thank you thank you. Over and over again. There’s the sound of a door clicking closed and a sliding glass door close in the distance. Danny doesn’t know how much time passes that Steve and he are just standing there in their temporary bedroom space. The twinge in his bad knee let’s him know he’s been standing too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta sit down babe. My knee’s killing me.” Danny murmurs and he sits on the edge of the surprisingly comfortable bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve lets Danny go and steps back. “Can I get you anything? It's probably time for you to take a pain pill, can I get you an ice pack anything else?” Steve asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the ice pack thanks babe.” Danny says as he fully lays down on the bed, and finds it almost as comfortable as hsi and Steve’s bed upstairs. Steve comes back momentarily with an ice pack for Danny’s knee and his left shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here you go.” Steve places one ice pack on Danny’s bad knee and the other on his shoulder both wrapped in towels. Than he goes and very carefully gets in on the other side of the bed. It’s the opposite side to the one he sleeps on upstairs, but this’ll do just for a short nap. He doesn’t want to disturb Danny right now.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Danny doesn’t realize how much time passes around him. How much life moves on around him as he sleeps on downstairs. He wakes up an indeterminable amount of time later at the moment. Steve’s side he was sleeping on is cold. Danny gets up from the bed slowly holding his left side gingerly as his stitches pull for a minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pads back through the living room and down the hall. He pads past Scott’s room that’s a jar and hears Scott and Charlie playing some game with Scott’s Legos. Jax is lying on the bed watching his handler and Charlie play with the small plastic pieces. He moves on and uses Scott’s bathroom downstairs and than makes his way through the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his cane he makes his way back through the sunroom and dining area and through the french doors outside to the lanai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s still light out so it’s got to be at most late afternoon. He doesn’t know how late, but late enough he knows he probably missed lunch. Danny slowly walks by the hammock that’s on the left side of the lanai between two trees. There’s a book in it that Danny’s not sure if it’s Charlie’s or Scott’s based on the cover. It's a book about all different types of sea creatures. Both uncle and nephew love sea creatures and sit hours reading them the books talking about that. It’s a focal point for him, something he can share with Charlie and not feel like he shouldn’t like these things. He can share an interest with his nephew that’s age appropriate as Danny would call it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny walks down the grass and towards their chairs on the sand, his husband already in his own chair on the left. Danny’s chair on the right side. He’s just easing himself into his chair and settling his cane on the right arm of the chair when Steve speaks up, “Hey you’re up, how’re you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depressed, and hungry. Did I miss lunch? I feel I missed lunch, what time’s it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depressed? Why you depressed? Yes you missed lunch you were sleeping we didn’t want to wake you. S’about 1600.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that lady. The nice nurse, after Shannon from Hell. Scott had something to do with it, her leaving by the way I know it. Anyway, the nice nurse at the hospital, she was bringing me red jello with the whipped cream on the top?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Steve remembered her nice, young she tried to flirt a little that first day, but Steve put a stop to that by simply leaning down and kissing Danny once in her presence and she backed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss her. She was very nice to me.” Danny sighs wistfully. Only good thing about hospitals was the jello. It's a damn fact and Danny’s sticking to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gives Danny a ‘really, really you going to go there look.’ </span>
  <span>Yeah, can I give you a word of advice? Don't mistake a caregiver for someone who cares. She was getting paid to be nice to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, can I give you a word of advice? Don’t mistake a caregiver for someone who cares. She was getting paid to be nice to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really? You know, jealousy is not, uh pretty on you babe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine Danny. No one else gets to have you like I do.” A possessive growl in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You neanderthal animal. They’re will be none of that for a while I’m afraid. How’s the arm?” Danny gestures to his husband’s right bicep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arm, oh uh yeah it’s fine now.” Steve admits. “Almost completely healed. I got it checked out by Brooke actually. Scott made me go down to the ER that day he didn’t know she was working. Talk about awkwardness. They haven’t seen each other in person since that day in court, two months ago. S’only a second degree burn though...from the flames.” Steve’s mind flashes back to that day of seeing the Camaro on fire, and shouting Danny’s name repeatedly calling out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You going to get your tattoo touched up. Looks like it needs it.” Danny observes as he looks closer trying not to lean too far over in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe I don’t know. There aren’t any tattoo shops anyway. It can wait, being non-essential and all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny takes a long look at his husband and asks the question that’s been on his mind since coming home. “So?...you leaving soon? Off on your travels?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes bulge out of his head at Danny’s question. “Leaving Danny what? What are you talking about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...remember the talk we had right here on this very beach the night of the break in? You said you needed to get away time to think, decompress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to do that with you Daniel.” Steve says seriously. Even if what happened hadn’t happened I still wouldn’t have just up and left you. It did happen, and I’m not leaving you babe.” Steve using Danny’s endearment term. “I love you and I’m not leaving you like this. You just got out of the hospital today. Yes it’s been three weeks, but you’re nowhere near healed enough for eitehr to even entertain the idea of going anywhere. Plus, we can’t travel, air travel is restricted right now remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and ends up having a coughing fit. Steve’s up in seconds and slapping Danny’s back as gently as he can’t to clear the mucus. “Oh, that’s right. Thanks babe.” Danny says after a while, and regains breath. “You’re really not leaving?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere else I’d rather be right now. Come on. Come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna make me get up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah can’t kiss you from over there.” Steve watches his husband get up with the help of his cane. The two embrace hugging each other. Faces inches apart Steve makes the first move, closing his lips around Danny’s kissing him softly at first. He feels Danny leaning into the kiss, leaning more on his cane. Just as they are about to deepen the kiss as Danny’s tongue darts out into Steve’s mouth he hears a wolf whistle of a man up on the lanai. He knows that, whistle it’s Tani. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get it Danny.” She calls out as she and the team, plus Noelani, and Cole, all walk over to the grassy end between the grass and sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe our audience.” Danny reminds, Steve reluctantly pulls away from Danny and looks up towards the lanai to their team to their ohana. Jury’s actually still out on Cole and why he’s here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys what’re you doing here?” Steve asks as he stays close by Danny as they reach the covered lanai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think we wouldn’t find a way to see our man here?” Lou asks, gesturing towards Danny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tani looks at Lou as a senior member of Five-0, she’s following Lou’s lead. “You know we could totally have Lou or Pua knocking down your door any minute right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You think Duke’d do that I don’t think so.” Junior tells his girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gathering’s of ten or more are prohibited both indoor and outdoor.” Adam adds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we weren’t Five-0 we’d seriously be in trouble yeah you’re right Tani.” Steve muses. Quinn just looks on at the group and wonders how she got mixed up in this crazy bunch of people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just here to see for ourselves that you really are  here and okay Danny. You gave us all quite a scare three weeks ago.” Quinn tells the blonde Detective. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm good. I’m here to stay and so is Steve. “S’like I told him in the hospital you can’t get rid of me that easy I’m Jersey tough guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently so, man.” Adam’s looking at Danny with a genuine smile. Daiyu Mei was ruthless and now she’s no longer a problem. Danny had helped him in his time of need after he’d come back to O’ahu after Kono had divorced him he was a mess truly. He had no drive or direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Danny, we really just wanted to drop by to say hi. Don’t worry about work we got that covered.” Lou informs Danny. “I’ve gotta be getting back to Renee and the kids I’ve got to do a grocery run on the way home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah married life eh Lou.” Steve chuckles to the older man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ey shut it you. I got three of you I can send to the store. If I want pickles or whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home delivery Danny Gracie set it up none of us especially the older two are going out unless we absolutely have too.” Steve reveals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well than that’s good I suppose. Okay okay very good.” Danny didn’t like that thought of either of his kids going out to the store in this pandemic and the craziness factor is ramped up to like twelve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team and all make their way back inside and through to the living room and front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you out of the hospital Danny. Hopefully back at work soon.” Tani remarks not knowing of her friend and colleague’s lung condition diagnosis. No one outside the immediate family knows of Danny’s other condition yet. He hasn’t told them yet and he won’t, not, not until he mostly all the way healed. Than he’ll break the news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Good to be back and out of that confining room. The hospital felt more like death than ever before.” Danny reveals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And with that startling revelation we’re outta here. Come on Junes. We’re having Koa over for dinner tonight.” Tani’s the first one to leave Junior waving and walking out the door with his girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon everyone else leaves too, Lou, Adam, Quinn, Noelani. Leaving only Cole left. He’s standing at the door, Danny sitting on the couch. Steve standing in front of Cole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need a job Lincoln you can test the waters with Five-0 right now. The team’s two men down with Danny and I on leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shocks Danny for a minute, but doesn’t say anything yet from the couch. He’ll wait until Cole is gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really you’d have me on your team after how I left the Marines. If my father could see me now he’d say I was a disgrace to all Marines before me.” Lincoln reveals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve puts his right and on Lincoln’s left shoulder. “Lincoln it’s not about how you left or what you did. It’s how you move on and move forward from what happened. I’m giving you a second chance. Take if you or don’t. It’s up to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I think about it over the weekend? I promise I’ll have an answer for you by Sunday evening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay you do that. Stay safe out there Lincoln.” Steve claps him on the back and sees him off out the door, and waits until he’s backed out of the driveway to shut the door. He turns back to see a glaring Danny sitting on the couch. “Umm did I do something?” Steve asks tentatively sitting in the armchair next to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did...did you do something yes Steven you did. You spoke to me Governor and are apparently taking not sick leave, but a leave of abscense it seems without consulting me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny....I never meant for this....” Steve sighs heavily, head down in hands. “This was supposed to be a good thing. I’m taking a leave of absence of two months to be here for you to take care of you. The team can handle themselves without me. I’m not just going to go back to work and leave you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you’re the head of Five-0. You’re an important part of the team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve reaches out and takes Danny’s right hand. “You’re more important D. I don’t want to leave you. What kind of husband would I be if I left you like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sniffs and wipes and his nose on his hand. “A pretty crappy one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. I’m staying here Danny with you and the kids and Scott...uh he wants to stay for a few days is that okay? Jax too obviously. Give Jax a change of scenery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh sure blame the dog Steve. I may be hurting right now but I’m not stupid. I know just why Scott’s staying.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Danny thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So I don’t strangle you for smothering me three weeks into recuperating, god, it’s barely even really day one. Monday’s day 1.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine. Eddie’ll be happy to see Jax again even if it’s only for a few days. Where are they sleeping?” Danny asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scott told me he’ll take the upstairs guest bedroom. He figured we’d want an adult upstairs security wise you know if we’re going to be sleeping downstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny hadn’t thought of that. “Yeah, that’s....I like that. So how long do you think I’ll be downstairs for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably a month doc wants to see where you’re at in a month with PT and how Damian thinks you’re doing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny closes his eyes and leans back against the couch groaning. “I haven’t even started PT yet. This is going to be hard isn’t it? Harder than the other times.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn’t want to agree with his husband. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>right. This injury was more serious than any other he’s had. Danny’s whole left side had extensive nerve damage from his foot all the way up to his shoulder. He can’t even lift up his left arm completely yet. His ribs still ache a tad bit, his still wrapping them and will be for a few more weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny, you heard your doctor. PT’s going to be intense. If you want to get walking normally again and get function back in your leg and arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I was there. Baby steps first right. That’s all I can do. Hey you want to call the two older ones down I’ll wrangle Charlie and Scott.” Danny says. Steve gives his husband a look he knows his brother doesn’t like being lumped in with Charlie when it comes time to clean up from playing with toys or whatever he may be doing. “I know, I know don’t look at me like that I know he’s an adult. He can’t help his actions sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny does his second breathing treatment of the day putting his vest on, thirty minutes before dinner. He sits on the couch watching TV with Steve, and he doesn’t even register that it's over within thirty minutes when the percussion and vibrations stop on his chest. “You good Danny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny unclips the three buckles on his oscillation vest and folds it and tucks it under his arm. “Yeah I’m good Steve. I’ll get there.” Danny amends, than gets up from the couch and puts the vest back in it's bag by his bed in the other room. “Let’s get dinner sorted we’re going to have four very hungry persons in the next hour or two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group of six end up having Kamekona’s shrimp delivered for an easy yet delicious Saturday meal.  Scott bakes Danny welcome home cookies, double chocolate chip, Danny’s favorite, he even uses Danny’s own recipe. Danny’s a pretty damn good baker himself, he makes Santa’s christmas cookies each year with Charlie for the last two years. And of course Danny has to supervise from a stool in the kitchen. Steve’s not the only control freak in the family apparently at least when it comes to baking. Scott almost at one point had a fit and threw dough at Danny’s head. A mini SEAL sized tantrum in all respects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cookies get made and eaten after cooling down with no further incidents and there are even leftovers that Scott hides away in a container intent on taking them back home with him, tomorrow. All in all for Danny it’s been a pretty good first day home as he lays down next to Steve on his back on their bed downstairs. It’s almost strange sleeping down here, he can hear all the little creaks and movements of the kids and Scott upstairs. Danny thinks no he definitely knows he heard Charlie’s door open at one point, and go into Nahele’s room. Danny drifts off to sleep sometime around midnight, his brain finally drained from the day's events and just finally being home from the hospital after his ordeal with Daiyu Mei three weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0800 Hours. 29 April 2020 - Wednesday. Tripler Army Medical Center. Parking Lot. Moanalua. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane and Scott are currently sitting in Scott's truck with Jax in the backseat sitting in the expansive parking lot at Tripler. Lane looks over at his boyfriend from the driver’s seat Scott’s body still shaking from the anxiety attack he’s just come down from. “We’ve got time still Scott, take all the time you need.” Lane says gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I can’t find work?” Scott asks, suddenly not looking Lane in the eyes but looking in his direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane looks over and sees the worry clear in Scott’s eyes. Lane hasn’t even told him about how his own doctor’s appointment went yet. It’s been three weeks since Lane’s orthopedic appointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll figure something out Scott. I’m still working right now, even if it’s from home now. As a remote instructor. The team’s got a new medic for the time being.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still working, but I’m not. I mean don’t get me wrong I love staying home with the kids and I love having you home too now. It’s just I thought I’d get something I can do. I’m forty years old. I still have at least another ten maybe fifteen years in me doing something active.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I see, what about going a different route Scott.” Lane suggests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What! Did you not just hear what I said? I said something active. Not a desk job. I hated being transitioned into that at NCIS.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no you’re not hearing me. I didn’t say anything about a desk job. What about...opening a business.” Lane hedges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A business.” Scott states quietly reflective. “In this economy now? Have you seen the state of your brother’s surf shop. It barely got off the ground with like twenty employees before he had to close.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, but what if it wasn’t a big store front business, what about something online. I’m good with a computer. I've got the patience for that kind of stuff. Web design and all that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...” Scott says slowly. “About what, what are you thinking about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt before answering and looking up at Scott. “A cookie company. You make the best cookies I’ve ever had. Even my Mom never made them that good. They were always undercooked in the middle and not the good gooey kind either, or they were burnt and inedible. But yours are divine, perfect all the time. And that artistry that goes into the designs the time and patience you have for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like doing it. It’s art to me.” Scott mumbles not really addresses the patience part of that statement. “I don’t know how would it work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d set pictures of cookies you’ve made of selections people can make and you bake and decorate them and than we had deliver them. I’m sure Kamekona knows a guy who knows a guy or has a cousin who could handle the merchandise side of things and company logo and all those details.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!! I mean no, no offense to Kame. He's a great guy and all, but if we do this I want it to be just us no outsiders, look how Steve’s and Danny’s restaurant turned out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I can handle the business sides of things. I did pay attention to my dad and brother about business transactions and such despite what they think about me. I can handle that part and you just focus on the baking. I think it would be good. You’re doing something you obviously enjoy why not let others enjoy the fruits of your labor as it were.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don't. It seems like a lot of pressure. I don’t know if I can handle that. I never thought of turning baking into a business; it was just something I did with the boys when they were younger. It all started with TJ’s first bake sale at school I guess, it was a beginning of the school year kind of thing. I made the cookies reflect that. Books, apples, pencil, designs you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just think it about Scott. I think it’d be good for you. For us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay there’s something there. What’s he not telling me? Scott</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonders as he glances over at the dashboard clock idly. It’s 0815, they need to get going and actually make a move towards the inside of the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’time to go Laney.” Scott says softly and grabs his animal patterned mask from the center console, with lions and tigers and bears on it. Caleb has a matching one in a kids’ size. They’d gotten them last weekend. Caleb also suggested when Scott gets a new leg he should make it with all the different animals on it. It would look super cool, Uncle Scott is what Caleb had told him, when they’d gotten the masks together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright let’s go, time to see if those meds are doing the trick, see what’s going on in that brain of yours.” Lane grabs his own mask, an LA Kings branded face mask and goes around back to open the door for Scott to get Jax out. The three walk from the car up to the large pink pepto colored building hoping to find good results from Scott’s MRI last he had last week.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0900 Hours. 29 April 2020 - Wednesday. TAMC. Epileptologist - Dr. Campbell’s Office. Moanalua.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting just out here when you’re done. I’ll be right here, waiting for you Scott.” Lane squeezing his boyfriend’s right hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kay. I’ll be good. Won’t probably even be that long. We can pick up a late breakfast if you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that I haven’t eaten yet this morning.” Lane admits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay it’s settled breakfast after I get the results, than back home so you can start work. I’ll see you soon.” Scott says and lowers his mask briefly for a kiss and than replaces his mask back over his face, and turns the doorknob going into the waiting room of Dr. Campbell’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes of waiting and Scott’s a bundle of wrecked nerves even with Jax’s paws up in his lap. Scott scratches along Jax’s back breathing slowly and clearing his mind. Everything will turn out fine. He hasn’t had a seizure in six months. He knocks his fist on the nearest wooden armrest of the chair. Six months have gone by without him having a single seizure. Yes he had the mother of all side effects after the switch to the new combo of drugs. Throwing up and generally feeling like crap for a week, but they worked and leveled him out and he’s been seizure free since the end of November last year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Chief McGarrett. Dr. Campbell will see you now.” A nurse informs him from an open doorway into the interior hallway leading to exam rooms. Scott gets up from his seat closest to the interior door and walks through with Jax at his side. As he’s led to exam room 6. “Dr. Campbell will be with you shortly sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahalo. Jax down, sit.” Scott commands and Jax sits under Scott’s chair peeking out between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Scott can work himself up into another anxiety attack, about all that Dr. Campbell could say, a firm knock sounds at the door and Dr. Campbell, a young curly blonde haired doctor walks into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scott how are you doing today?” Dr. Campbell asks as he sits on a rolling stool in front of his patients, his file set aside on the exam bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anxious honestly doc it’s been a week since I had my MRI done. I know you must be all back up and clogged up in radiology, but I’ve been a bundle of nerves this past week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Campbell smiles kindly. “Well thank you for being honest Scott. Yes we were backed up with emergent and non emergent cases. Yours being an emergent case before the virus hit, and continued care was needed at the hospital. Hence why you’re here in person instead of doing this over video chat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looks down at Jax scratches at his scruff of his neck. “Thanks doc. I realize I...I could’ve done this over the, you know video chat but,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense our patients' needs come first, and we try to accommodate them as best we can in this growing pandemic. Now let’s take a look at those results shall we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Scott was looking at his epileptologist and frowning deeply stroking Jax in between his legs. “So my brain’s not back to normal?” Scott asks a sour expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Campbell shows Scott the images from his MRI and a normal brain healthy brain images comparing them. “No, I’m Scott I’m afraid the damage done to your brain last year in your accident is permanent. The cause of your seizures, the cause of your epilepsy is traumatic and isn’t a part of your brain we could go in, in surgery and fix take out or remove.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the news...news I was hoping fow, Doc.” Scott informs him dejectedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Campbell looks back at his patient with a sympathetic look. “I know it’s not. Seizures are like cancer in a way. Once you have them there’s a risk of them coming back. Of you having another one, a longer, more serious one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott laughs, but it’s not a humorous laugh. “That’s a tewibble analogy Doc. Is dere any good news for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are and have been seizure free for the last six months on this new combination of three drugs I put you on. Now this doesn’t mean you’re seizure free completely as I’ve said. Though you are at the moment continuing your anti-epileptic drugs is important if you want to stay that way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott nods his head in understanding. “My neurologist said if I was seizure free for six months I could go back to field duty. I could drive again. Uh, can I still do the second one? I resigned from NCIS, don’t know if I told you that in our last appointment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did tell me you resigned and said it was safer that way less of a liability to your team. As for the driving. I’d say 100% yes you can, medically you’re fit too. I can write a note saying so. On the DMV’s end though and current circumstances all driver licensing centers in the state are closed to in person face to face appointments. I’m sorry Scott. That’s out of my hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott balls up his fists creating little half moons in his palms. “When can I stop taking the seizure meds? I won’t have to take them forever right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you won’t have too. Most anti-epileptic drugs don’t have to be taken for a lifetime. The combination you’re on doesn’t have to be taken forever. If the seizures are reliably controlled over a period of time, usually a year or two there is a good chance that with careful withdrawal your seizures will remain in remission without further treatment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s, that’s awesome.” Scott exclaims with glee, but than he notices that his doctor’s facial expression doesn’t mirror his own. “That’s not going to be my case is it. I’m always the exception to the rule. I always have been...there’s a but, there isn’t there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most doctors would be fine with discontinuing and tapering the dosage of seizure medication after a seizure free period of a year or two. But, given your history and cause of seizures I’m going to err on the side of caution and start tapering your dosage after a seizure free period of 4 years, starting today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fo-Four years, that’s a long fucking time. I guess if I’m on anti-rejection drugs for the rest of my life, four years is nothing right?” Scott laughs humorlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s one way to look at it. Now in four years I’ll reevaluate and we can talk with your neurologist about stopping your meds. If all your neurological tests come back normal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay Dr. Campbell. Thank you.” Scott tries not to let his voice tremble. This isn’t the news he wanted at all. Yes he’s seizure free now after six months, but four years is a long time to remain on the seizure meds. He barely made it through six months with no seizures. How’s he supposed to make it four years. What if he becomes dependent on them and can’t come off them. What if he doesn’t react well to withdrawing from them. There are just too many unknowns and he doesn’t like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t have better news Scott. But I’m sure four years will go by fast. You’ll see your youngest twins will graduate high school in year three right. Than just one more year to go after that. Plenty of milestones to look forward to too I’m sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sniffles involuntarily. “I...I guess you’re right.” Scott gets up and accepts the tissue to wipe his face and eyes. Jax licks at his palms and wrists trying to comfort him. Scott reaches down and strokes Jax’s fur he can reach. “I guess I’ll see you in four years doc. Or you know before than if something happens. Thanks again for seeing me in person Dr. Campbell.” Scott thanks his doctor as he replaces his mask from his pocket and fist bumps his doctor in lieu of handshake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just a phone call away if you need or have any questions Scott.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I know thank you. Come Jax let’s go see Lane I’m sure he’s starving by now.” Scott directs Jax as they leave the exam room and head back through to the waiting room, and outside the doctor’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handler and canine partner find Lane sitting on a bench in the almost deserted first floor lobby. Anyone that’s supposed to be there staff wise and patient wise is. Anyone else who doesn’t need to be in the hospital even for appointments isn't there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there Laney, hope I wasn’t too long for you.” Scott walks up to Lane’s right side and stands in front of him. “Is that phone more interesting than me hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane looked up from his phone, he was texting his sister Riley to see how she was doing with the whole stay at home work from home quarantine deal. She’s doing good, her boys are good, embracing the last of the school year as best they can. Chase her husband is good and well working from home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Texting Riley she’s glad school’s almost out only two more weeks.” Lane offers as a greeting. Lane puts his phone away giving his anxious looking boyfriend his full attention. “How’d it go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It went...can we head out to the car. I feel like ice cream, what about you? I could use a heaping helping of cotton candy ice cream right about now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane gets up from the bench and pulls his truck keys er rather Scott’s truck keys but his set of keys out of his pocket. So he guesses the transverse property they are his keys. He pulls them out of his pocket and hands them to Scott, but he doesn’t take them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you drive. You’ll be driving my truck for the foreseeable future baby. Take good care of her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how the two of them wind up in the ice cream shop parking lot on post eating their feelings away like a couple of teenage girls who’s crush just didn’t like them in that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two to four years,'' he said. Usually some docs only say a year or two, but given my history he’s erring on the side of caution and going with four years. Four years I have to be seizure free and continue these meds before he can even think about reevaluating me and tapering me off the seizure meds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So no driving than?” Lane asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yes driving I can. I mean totally if I wanted to get arrested for driving with driving without a proper license I gotta get that changed now. You know since I’ll be driving with my prosthetic. Have to get that little restriction noted on my license and take a drivers’ test again. I haven’t taken a driver’s road test since I was sixteen back in California. What if I forget how to drive. What if I mess up the test and what if I’m deemed unfit to drive. What if the last 39 years was the last I’ve had of my driving experience. What if I get my license taken away for good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa easy there, Scott you’re going to work yourself up into a panic attack. Just breathe, relax. Jax thinks so, he thinks you’ll do just fine whenever the time comes right boy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jax woofs in agreement in the space of the truck. “See it’s like riding a bike you don’t forget how.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah if you have a normal functioning brain. I’d forget where I put my pants every morning if I didn’t have those stupidly helpful and colorful dresser stickers on my dresser.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been months I thought I wouldn’t need them anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Memory’s a fical thing Scott. Sometimes you have it remember stuff and sometimes you don’t. It’s okay though. If it makes you feel any better, my appointment three weeks ago didn’t go any better.” Lane reveals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looks over at Lane. “Really, what did your doctor say another month of desk duty?” Scott asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane shakes his head at the memory and how upset he felt how angry he felt at the time. “No, he took an x-ray of my leg, even after four months it’s not heal right. He says it won’t ever heal right. The damage done by the bullet was too extensive. In not so many words he basically gave me the strong suggestion to hang it up, hang up by badge and gun, and hand in my resignation. My leg’s literally shot to all Hell. or i could ride a desk for the rest of my career and end up using a cane before I’m fifty permanently.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott winces in sympathy. “Oh ouch that, that sucks I’m sorry Lane. I know what that job meant to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much without you there.” Lane says. “I mean the guys are great, and Jackson and Kali are great teammates. Pierce is....oh fuck Pierce he’s the reason I’m in this dilema in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah fuck Pierce can’t believe all he got was basically a slap on the wrist and a write up and a sentence to attend remedial online gun safety training. If I was Blackburn I would’ve fired his ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane shrugs, “It wouldn’t have been a good image for the unit or Blackburn. Firing your replacement after only three weeks on the job. That’s what Blackburn said anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He shot you!! He’s ended your career as you know it!” Scott exclaims in anger for his boyfriend. Even though he can already see Lane’s over and done with being pissed at Pierce for what happened in the friendly fire incident at the hostage situation four months ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane heavily, and fiddles with his spoon in his empty ice cream cup. “It’s like you told me that one time years ago, before we retired from the Navy. That theory about that one bullet you have...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere out there in our line of work, in any dangerous job involving guns. There’s one that bullet with your name on it. Metaphorically of course, or unless you’re a McGarrett, but that was a case with Five-0 for another time I’ll tell you about. Anyway there’s that one bullet with your name on it. The bullet that’ll take you out end your career or your life. Whether it’s some hired goon, some deranged man with a personal vendetta, or a team leader, in a low visibility room. That bullet’s got our number.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, I guess you McGarrett’s so have some wise sayings. Life on life's terms right. It wasn’t my time to go than, and it’s not yours either hopefully not for a long, long time we got grand babies to chase after in a ten years or so, right?” Lane’s smiling now and it does reach his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, we’ll get through this together. Life you’ve always said. You're there for me, I'm there for you. Together we’ll make it through whatever comes our way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting late or later in the day. I should get you back to Steve and Danny’s. Check on those two make sure they haven’t completely driven each other insane yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah with those two, it’s very much a possibility. You don’t think I could drive just this once?” Scott asks a pleading look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t driven a vehicle, not a tv screen and crash spectacularly in over 11 months you’re delusional if you think I’m letting you drive a motor vehicle right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott huffs and crosses his arms. “Fine you didn’t have to be so mean about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Punk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane throws the truck in reverse, backs up out of the parking space he’s in and heads down the road and off the Army post heading towards the McGarrett-Williams Residence.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1600 Hours. 29 April 2020 - Wednesday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Living Room. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You Mr. ‘Just three Danny. Just three more’ are a new kind of evil taskmaster, Damian.” Danny throws the taller man’s way over his shoulder as Damian packs up his torture equip- gym equipment into a bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian shakes his head. “Danny McGarrett-Williams you are the most opinionated stubborn ass patient I’ve ever met. I like that. You’re not a yes sir no sir. It’s a nice change. You did great for only you’re second day I’ll get you up and walking without that cane in no time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that Damian. I’ve still got a long way to go.” Danny replies as he watches the man grab his two bags and head to the front door keys and water bottle in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do, I'm not going to lie. But I’ll get you running around after that little mini me of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny chuckles that everyone calls Charlie his mini me. He’s not if only in appearance that kid that son of his is more McGarrett in spirit than in blood everyday. He can Charlie swinging off a tree branch into the water the other day. Nearly gave Danny a heart attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same time Friday?” Danny asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same time, same bat channel. I’ll be here, unless you call me and tell me otherwise.” Damian walks out of his patient’s home and to his Chevrolet sedan. Danny waves from the porch and than shuts the door once Damian is down the driveway out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Danny slunk down back against the door he knew he wouldn’t be able to get up again so he moved the few measly feet to the couch. “Rough PT session?” Scott asks, walking through from the kitchen with an apple halfway to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looks up and over at his brother in law’s sympathetic face. “You heard me in there. It was a bitch of a session and it’s only the second one I had to send Steve out of the room. I couldn’t...couldn’t have him there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knowing all he’s been through and not batting an eye at the pain he’s been in. yeah you could say he’s hardwired that way. I was too at one point than my wires got all crossed and fucked up. You ever want to talk, Danny? I'm here.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, you helping Charlie with his homework?” Danny asks as he reaches for the remote, that Scott hands to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope that’s Daddy’s job today. It’s math. I'm bad at this new age curriculum crap. It’s word problems me and wordy sentences plus math and numbers don’t exactly get along now. I’d probably get more frustrated than him and that’s no help. I do Friday fun homework, Nahele or Grace has Monday homework help, and Tuesday and Thursdays whoever he wants to help me days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe those could be Danno helps days. I’m pretty savvy at first grade homework.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Scott smiled mischievously. “You can handle his reading comprehension worksheets. That gives all of us a headache.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh joy. Hey before you go can you grab me an ice pack, and a blue gatorade?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, anything you want before I head out Cooper’ll be here in fifteen to pick me up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Steve if he’s not busy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft. Not busy he’d drop everything to come see you. My brother adores you and still feels guilty about what happened no matter how many times or how many different people tell him otherwise. Be right back with that drink and ice pack.” Scott leaves the kitchen tossing his apple up and down in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If what happened to Danny was anyone’s fault it was Daiyu Mei and Doris McGarrett by extension. This was after all, all about money she left for Steve anyway. Money Daiyu Mei thought her husband was owed, and would have made off with it if it wasn’t for a shot to the head by a mysterious assailant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Danny look who I found, come to watch the game with you.” Scott says coming in from the sunroom that wraps around the back of the house. “Go on you big lug.” Scott shoos his brother closer with an ice pack and electrolyte replacement drink in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Danno. How you doin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be better, with you by my side.” Danny practically pulls Steve towards him on the couch and takes the ice pack and drink from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And my work is done here.” Scott whispers as he heads to get Jax from outside and as he heads out the front Jax in toe he sees Danny snuggle in under Steve’s arm perfectly content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper was right outside, in his older brother Jake’s Toyota RAV4, another SUV, but it was good for driving around friends that they all had, and suitable for Jax too. “Hey Dad. how’s your day? How’d your appointment go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott opens the passenger back door and gets Jax situated and than hops up in the front passenger seat next to his son. “It went okay. Didn’t get the results I wanted exactly. Seizure activity is still rolling around in my head. Permanent damage done, but I’m seizure free for six months. Can’t drive or rather take the drive behind the wheel test until the driving license center opens up. Otherwise I’m good as it’s going to get medically seizure wise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. Right dad?” Cooper asks as they’re stopped at a stop light at an intersection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is I just don’t like the wait time. 4 years from today I have to be seizure free in order for my doctor to even think about weaning me off the seizure meds and sometimes it doesn’t even work. I read six months after being weaned this one guy had a seizure, and he had to go back on the meds for the rest of his life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow that’s umm wow.” the light goes green, and Cooper drives through the intersection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll say. There’s just so much that can happen in four years you know Coop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper nods his head and shifts in his seat slightly. “Yeah a lot can happen. Hey Dad I know you’re taking me to the boys and girls’ club tomorrow afternoon to pick up my cap and gown. Can we park somewhere and talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure son, wherever you want to go we can go. Maybe even grab a special treat just you and me like we used to do when I’d come visit you and TJ.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good Dad. My time slot is at 1pm to 3pm. Actually, that’s the time slot for everyone. It's just broken up by alphabet, M-R last names are tomorrow’s distribution. So I was thinking we leave about 12:15 and get over there at 12:30 and than it’s a lot of hurry up and wait. I suppose lots of M last names in my school. Lots of ‘Ma’ last names before ‘Mc’. My assigned number is 339.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okey dokey that’s a whole lot of hurry up and wait what’s the highest number?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“601 or 602 I think. That’s S through Z I pretty sure mostly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Cooper pulls into the driveway of their home, Scott asks his son a question that’s been on his mind since this whole pandemic started. “Do you want a graduation party Cooper?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper shuts off the ignition pulling the key out. “Honestly dad, I don’t know. It seems like a lot of time and money to get something together to decorate and all that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott frowns at his son’s reaction. He wants to do something Cooper’s worked really hard these last four years. He’s gone through a lot for a teenager, all the family drama and revelations. Yet he still managed a 4.0 GPA all throughout high school. And taking AP classes to boot. Scott’s damn proud of his middle son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll be able to get into any college on the island or on the mainland that he wants. Scott’s totally fine with his kids going off and exploring the mainland seeing what it all has to offer. The world is Cooper’s oyster and all that. Graduating high school is a big accomplishment, Scott wants to do something to reflect that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Cooper if you’re not all that bothered we don't have to do anything big or fancy.” Scott replies as he gets out of the car and opens the door for Jax who jumps down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I think about it Dad? I’ll let you know by Friday I promise.” Cooper says as he walks next to his dad up to the front door letting themselves in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, totally you’re the boss on this one Coop whatever you want or don’t want it’s all you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Cooper toes off his shoes and places them neatly in a line by the door and heads upstairs to his room. If there’s one person he can talk to it’s his older brother Jake. It’s 4pm here so it’s about 7pm in Coronado. He hopes Jake is free to talk, he wonders what BUD/S indoctrination is like how it’s treating his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane comes walking over to Scott and gives him a welcome home kiss. “Hey you okay? Coop okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m good. Coop’s I don’t know Lane he’s usually so easy to read but now it’s, it’s like he’s closing off. He wants to talk to me tomorrow after the cap and gown distribution drive through tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s going to be alright Scott. You’re reading too much into this. Come on I’ve already got sous Chef Julia chopping vegetables.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott shakes his head to clear it, focusing on a new task. Dinner it’s Wednesday, wok Wednesday. “Alright, Chicken, steak or shrimp?” Scott asks, clapping his hands together walking over to the kitchen pantry for his apron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm both chicken and shrimp?” Julia asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grilled or sautéed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia puts down her kid friendly chopping knife. “Sautéed is in the pan right?” Scott nods yes. “Sautéed I think it’ll bring out the flavors more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you two, my big Chef and mini Chef. Cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna be in the kitchen Dad. you have to help out right Scott?” Julia looks up at her dad’s boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. No couch supervising mister.” Scott waves a finger at Lane. “Go set the table please it’s your turn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Chef right away Chef.” Lane complies with a goofy grin on his face and a salute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad’s a goof Jules.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia smiles too as she watches her dad around the kitchen collecting silverware and everyone’s personal cup. “He is but he’s a goof you love right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes definitely.” Scott’s smile is a fond one, all thoughts of Cooper’s wanting to talk tomorrow far from his mind for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good because Dad deserves someone good in his life.” Julia says pointedly in a roundabout way mentioning her alcoholic mother. Who's currently in treatment at one of the island’s best treatment facilities. Doesn’t that just send all kinds of fluttery feelings through Scott’s stomach at that statement.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0900 Hours. 30 April 2020 - Thursday. McGarrett Residence - Dining Room. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sincerely, Special Agent Lane Sullivan, and send.” Lane says aloud at the dining room table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott walks into the kitchen from the family room and over to the fridge. He opens the fridge and stares into it. They’re getting low on necessities, they need to do a grocery run today sometimes. Preferably before all the essential workers get off work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need food, fruits, veggies, and meat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check the garage deep freezer, it’s all there.” Lane reminds his boyfriend. “We just need to bring it in. we can go later today. Hey can you come read this over for me? See if it’s okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh sure what’d’ya got.” Scott walks over to the table and Lane’s laptop turns it around reading the email. Lane just sits back watching his boyfriend’s face change from confusion and finally recognition and understanding. “You’re, you’re....resigning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am it’s what is says right there ‘my two week notice’ as of today, April 30th. The kids’ll be off of school for summer by than it's perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott gets a funny look on his face, a mix between appreciation and concern. “You’d do that for me, for your kids?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane pulls Scott down onto his lap on the chair. “I’d do anything for you or the kids you know, that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kids?” Scott asks looking up at Lane as he’s sat on the other man’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your boys my kids. The kids no matter how old those boys get they’ll all be kids. You’ll always see them as kids won’t you. Tristan and Logan are best friends, the twins are great role models for Elliott and Caleb. All the boys are super protective of the girls. They all act more like siblings than, kids of the father their respective dad is dating don’t you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott goes through his memories in his head of all the kids' interactions with each other over the last few years since they moved in. even before the Sullivan kids moved in they’ve always had a close relationship with the McGarrett boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re right. You don’t think we’re moving too fast?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too fast nah. Moving in with you and the boys was the best thing I could’ve done for myself and my kids. That house I had sucked. I mean it was no Danny rat trap hole apartment, but it was adequate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It did suck, that couch you had sucked even more. I should now I’ve slept on it enough times over the years. You know before the whole big ‘I’m gay’ reveal, and ensuing divorce.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I told you lately how sorry I am about that? How the whole me coming out thing went down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you haven’t. But I forgive you, I know how hard coming out was for you. You couldn’t live a lie anymore. You weren’t happy, being married to her. Even though she gave you five perfect gifts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All very true. It was just never the right time until I found my moment. You know what they say something like that there never is a ‘right’ time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard from her recently? Does Laurie get calls in rehab?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she’s safe and doing well from a physical statement, but mental’s another story.” Lane says as he turns into Scott’s neck and kisses his right collarbone. “Can we not talk about my ex-wife and her possible psychosis please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know kissing me’s not always going to distract me right?” Scott asks, pulling back looking into his boyfriend’s hazel eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep but it worked this time didn’t it.” Lane let’s a smile crease his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm right as much as I’d love to continue this and like where it’s going I’ve got some brain work I should be working on.” Scott taps his temple. “So should you at least for the next two weeks those inventory reports aren’t going to file themselves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott gets up off Lane’s lap and walks away from the dining table knowing full well he’s leaving his boyfriend wanting.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1315 Hours. 30 April 2020 - Thursday. Boys’ and Girls’ Club - Pick Up Line. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are there already so many cars here we’ve been here twenty minutes.” Scott groans from the passenger seat of his truck. Cooper sitting in the drivers’ seat waiting alongside his dad in the long pick up line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper’s excited about graduating high school. It's a big milestone. Four years of his high school career is going to be over in two weeks. Twelve no thirteen years including pre-k he’s been in the school system. Institutionalized if you will. He’s glad to be graduating for so many reasons. It may not be how he envisioned his graduation. 2020’s been a lot so far already of how nobody imagined. He didn’t know in 2016, when he first started high school this is how he’d be ending his high school career virtually. His class and so many others around the state and mainland were making history. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Dad?” Cooper asks, turning to his dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spy with my little something white?” Cooper smiles over at his dad. Scott smiles back at the game they’ve started. With five kids and often long car rides across the island car games were a must, it kept them quiet and engaged and he kept Scott focused and attenstive back than. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Scott looks out the windows at his surroundings. “That family representation sticker with a mom, a dad, and five kids and a dog and a cat.” Scott points out a minivan in front of them with the stick figure family decals. That’s one thing he’s glad Brooke had never gone for. Nothing like advertising how many kids you have in his former line of work. It’s dangerous having kids in law enforcement professions. They could be used as leverage and in Scott’s life that had happened a grand total of once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep that’s it Dad. Your go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s see here. I spy with my little eye something gold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gold huh, is it on a person?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it on a man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it a t-shirt that that guy two cars in front of us is wearing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and that is an awful shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, my turn...” And that’s how father and son spend the next thirty minutes in line. Being in line in a car is the worst way to be in line because Scott couldn’t get out to stretch his legs. Finally what seemed like an eternity later, Cooper’s all smiles as he takes a picture with his cap and gown as proof of receipt that he received said items. Cooper and his dad are driving away from the mayhem that was that line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Longest line of my life. But totally worth it. Now all you have to do Cooper is pass all your classes by 3pm on the eighth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad...have I or have I not maintained a 4.0 GPA all throughout middle school and high school?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have totally and I’m really proud of you for that. The time and dedication you put into your school work. You got those smarts from your mother that’s for sure.” Scott remarks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have gotten my book smarts from Mom as you say, but I got a whole lot of other traits from you to Dad. It takes two after all right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, true so where do wanna to go for your treat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shave ice, my friends. I found this store, called Matsumoto Shave Ice on the North Shore while we were surfing one summer. They have added extras that make it just that much better, don’t tell Kame I said that though. He’ll think I’m being a disloyal customer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Secrets safe with me, Coop between you and me. I found a chicken place or rather Danny did a few years ago, that’s serious competition for Kamekona’s shrimp.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one bbq chicken place in Waikiki.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The very one. Pretty damn good chicken.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matasumoto’s Shave Ice was seriously good shave ice especially with vanilla ice cream at the bottom. Scott decided. Maybe he could in a roundabout way convince Kamekona to add extras to his shave ice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I think I’ve had my sugar intake for the week. Sweetened condensed milk just makes it so sweet. But oh so good. I’m going to need to go on a run after this. Mind having a third on your run dad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course not more competition for me to keep up with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, this is supposed to be exercise and strength training for you. Not a competition. Who can run faster.” Cooper reminds his dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know, but you asked son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper puts his empty shave ice bowl down in the middle center console of his dad’s truck and wipes his hands on a napkin. “Speaking of asking, I’ve got something I want to ask you about Dad. About my future. What I want to do after I graduate in two weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Cooper shoot what’d’ya want to ask?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, okay I’m just going to come out and ask. How would you feel about me joining the military? Enlisting in the Army in particular?” Cooper asks in a rush of nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to enlist in the Army?” Scott asks his eighteen year old middle son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes dad I do. I’ve been thinking about this ever since I started senior year. I’ve actually been talking to a recruiter online about the current circumstances with the coronavirus pandemic. All branches of the military are still accepting recruits as of now. They’re practicing social distancing and wearing masks and all of the precautions. The mission doesn’t stop just because of a pandemic that’s what the recruiter said. I want to travel to see the world. I want to serve my country like you and Mom did like Uncle Steve did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sits back in his seat and thinks about what his son’s just told him. He wants to enlist in the Army. He’s shocked, but also feels a swell of pride well up in his stomach. Yes he’ll be a nervous wreck for a while with two sons on the mainland training in their respective services. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Dad?” Cooper asks as his dad has been silent for a few minutes now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I’m okay Cooper. Have you thought of the benefits the Army will grant you. The more opportunities you’ll have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have dad, that's one of the reasons I decided on the Army over the other services. More opportunities, more benefits. The particular MOS I’m looking at, I like excitement and the adrenaline rush I am a McGarrett after all. We’re all adrenaline junkies on some level according to Uncle Danny.” Cooper smirks at that thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a McGarrett you’ve got that McGarrett blood running through your veins same as your brothers, uncle and aunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you too Dad. I heard you and Lane talking. He thinks you losing your leg has made you more of an adrenaline junkie than before. If that’s at all possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh. I know it sounds odd but it’s opened up doors I never thought I would’ve tried. Things I never would’ve tried. I haven’t tried anything but I’ve been looking at things. What MOS were you looking into Cooper?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“92R, a parachute rigger. I still get to help fellow soldiers and ensure their safety when they jump, it fits me, the best it’s what I’ve decided I want to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Parachute rigger huh. Sounds good. You get to be a qualified parachutist jump out of planes with chutes you packed yourself for a living. Sounds just right for you, Cooper. I’m happy we’ve had this talk. Do you want me or your mom to go with you to the recruiter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m good thanks Dad. Any tips on telling Mom what I want to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be direct, tell her straight line up the benefits and the pros. They always out way the cons. You're her son Cooper she can’t not be proud of you. If she has problems with you enlisting giving the outside circumstances. I’ll talk to her if it comes to that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahalo Dad. I love you.” Cooper reaches over the center console of the truck and hugs his dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Cooper. Serving your country it’s an admirable profession. Choosing to put someone else’s life before your own. I’m proud to call you my son my future soldier son. Hey that’s what you put on your cap. I’m sure Paige’ll even help you decorate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is cool. Great idea. Thanks for listening Dad.” Cooper throws the truck in reverse and peels out of the parking spot, heading back towards Ewa Beach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime son. You know you can always talk to me. Your mom too. She and I may not be together anymore but we’ll always be here for all of you boys. Whatever you need or have questions or doubts about we’re here for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper nods and just keeps driving focusing on the road. That wasn’t that hard to do. He’s right he had the easier talk. His brother Tristan has the harder talk coming up ahead of him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>2200 Hours. McGarrett Residence - Cooper and Jake’s bedroom. Later that Evening. Ewa Beach.</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper’s in his and Jake’s shared room lying on top of his covers watching a show on Netflix when the knock comes at his door. Than his door is opened to reveal his older brother Tristan  in blue and gray trim sleep shorts and no shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Teej s’up?” Cooper yawns from his bed. He’ll watch one more episode than go to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey broski how’d it go this afternoon?” TJ asks sitting on his brother’s desk chair facing his brother on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper looks up at his brother. “Long, long line. Dad had serious ants in his pants. We played I spy for like forty minutes. Got my cap and gown. S’over there.” Cooper points to a hook on the back of his door displaying the white graduation gown. “Paige is going to help me decorate my cap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. How’d the talk go though? Did you ask him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. He thinks it a great idea me, enlisting in the Army. even with the whole pandemic going on. The mission goes right? Military still needs people to serve, they're still accepting recruits. I’m going to enlist as a Parachute Rigger, I’ll get to jump out of planes, and rig parachutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds awesome little bro. I think you’ll do great. The Army won’t know what hit them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I may not have known what I wanted to do when I was younger. But I for sure do now. It took a lot of research and time and effort, but this is what I want to do.” Cooper says with conviction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next step of our lives, right. Ready for the real world finally. I am, took me two years of college to figure it out. Seeing Jake’s graduation really nailed it for me. I want that. I want to do that.” TJ proclaims to his younger brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join the Navy, be a sailor, travel the world. Have a man in every port.” Cooper chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that kind of man bro. I just haven’t found the right guy yet. Are you going to talk to Mom? I know she and Dad are splits-ville now but she’s still our Mom, she still cares about us to some degree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am after graduation. I’m going to tell her straight up that’s what dad said I should do. I’m enlisting and there’s nothing she can do about it. I’m eighteen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to tell Mom and Dad I’m withdrawing from UH, and enlisting in the Navy. You saw how happy how, relieved Mom was when I told her I was applying to colleges and not enlisting or doing something dangerous. I could’ve told her I was going to HPD police academy after college.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have but I’m betting seeing Jake graduate Navy boot camp gave you perspective. Made you see what you really wanted to do with your life. You’re a swimming fiend what are you going to do in the Navy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to help people. When no one else can I want to be the person that’s called upon to help them. Aviation rescue swimmer. When that boat sinks when that plane goes down. I want to be there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper closes his laptop and puts it aside on his bed. “I can really see you doing that. Plus you get to use your skills as a swimmer. You love the water, you're a fish bro. You and Jake both no wonder you’ve chosen those careers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I can, do you think I have what it takes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many McGarrett men were in the Navy before you, not including our brother?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, Uncle Steve, Grandpa John, Great Grandpa Steven. Yeah you’re right I’ve got this. I just have to get through the talk with Mom and Dad first. Wish me luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck with that honestly. Mom’s going to be a tough one to crack.” Cooper tells his older brother. Cooper yawns again. “It’s late, I’m tired. Gonna hit the hay. Night TJ.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tristan gets up from the desk chair and back up to the door. “Night, Coop.” Tristan back out of the room and walks back down the hall and downstairs to his and Logan’s room. He’s got a lot of thinking to do, about how to approach this talk with his Mom. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of May brings a graduation celebration and the end of the school year celebrations. The end of May brings Mother's Day reflections of those lost and feelings are shared. Scott and Lane share a few first of their own and revelations are had. the verdict is on whether Laurie's done enough good in rehab to get supervised visitation with her kids.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Excessive cuteness between two grown men.</p><p>First time underwater sexual experiences</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>1500 Hours. 8 May 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Family Room: Cooper’s Corner. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper is situated in his corner of the couch in the family room that he’d claimed as his own for the past two and a half months to do his school work. He’d put his air pods in his ears and just zone out when he could do his school work and then homework. He rarely got interrupted. When he did get interrupted it was by one of the younger kids needing help with their homework and he didn’t mind helping them. Or it was his dad needing help with something he didn’t mind than either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper’s laptop on his lap he hits the submit button for his last assignment of the year with a long contented sigh. “And done. Finally.” Cooper rests his head against the back of the couch and closes his eyes for a minute. He’s done having just turned in his last assignment for his psychology class, and he took his math final two hours before now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that look. You’re finally done are you?” Logan asks looking at the brown-haired blue hazel-eyed teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper opens his eyes and stares back at the blonde-haired young man he’s come to consider another older brother in the past few months. Actually, before that, he’s realized. Logan’s a good listener and has good advice on certain things he wouldn’t ask his older brother Tristan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep finally. Just submitted my last assignment for my psych class. Took my math final two hours ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sits down on the couch next to Cooper’s corner where he’s seated. “Sweet, now you can just relax and chill for the summer destress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper looks at the young man, “Not really. I’m preparing to have the ‘I’m joining the military and there’s nothing you can do about it’ talk with my mom. After graduation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shakes his head at the younger teen. “Always with the focusing and next task with you McGarretts that’s good, dude really. I admire it. That’s ten days away though. You’re going to graduate high school next week live a little, broham.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re talkin’” Logan smiles at the teen. “Let lose a little Cooper you’ve been pretty tightly wound and been playing peacekeeper between your four brothers for years. You don’t have too anymore. If what you're saying about enlisting is true it’s only going to be the twins in the house as the older kids.” He puts air quotes around ‘older kids’. “And then the munchkins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Paige would appreciate being called a munchkin; she's fourteen, not four.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very true. So school work and homework free, what’d you say after chores we hit the pool?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper reaches over and pulls his laptop onto his lap and then puts it into his backpack that’s resting against the couch, intent on taking it back upstairs to his room. “Sounds like a plan.” Than Cooper gets what all the older Sullivan kids’ have trademarked the McGarrett competitive gleam in his eye. “The first one to finish their chores gets the pineapple pool inflatable for an hour.” Cooper’s up off the couch bag on his shoulder and running upstairs to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you didn’t say go!” Logan calls after him and he kicks his butt in gear to set about doing his own daily chores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening after dinner is cleared up by Julia and Caleb helping his older sister as that was their shared chore for the day. The kids all split off and go about their evening routines. Scott finds Cooper outside by the pool lying on one of the loungers looking up at the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott kicks off his shoes or rather takes off his right shoe and changes the angle of his footshell so when he gets up from the lounger he won’t be uneven and fall. He’s learned that lesson the hard way months ago about how uneven being barefoot on his prosthetic can make him. He takes off his shoes and kicks back on the lounge chair next to Cooper. Hands behind his head fingers interlocked loosely comfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice night isn’t it?” Scott looks up at the clear sky and the stars he can see. That’s one of the things he loves about living here, a clear view of the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper turns to the sound of his Dad’s voice. “Hey dad, yeah it is. Mom didn't let me and Teej out past eight never got to see them unless we were purposefully out late with her.” Cooper and Tristan Scott notices don’t really talk about their time during the separation ten years ago and when they had to live with their Mom. Not that he suspects it was bad, he knows it wasn’t it was just probably slightly more regimented than being with ‘fun’ dad. He knows Brooke took Tristan to his sports’ practices when she could and indulged Cooper in whatever he was interested in. To him, it didn’t sound like Brooke was too invested in her boys’ when they were younger. Wasn’t fully present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott just hums in acknowledgment enjoying the crisp cool night air. He could almost fall asleep out here. In fact, he had a few nights last week and had to have Lane come find him outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided I do want a graduation party. Nothing huge or too expensive. Can’t do much, I was doing some research, and I think a Zoom graduation party with a few of my buds would be cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we can send out invitations to the friends you want to participate. You get me a list by Sunday, and I’ll create the invitations and you can do the legwork walking them around to your friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad. I’m thinking about sending an invitation to Mom and reminding her of the date of graduation. Do you think she’d come?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she’d come, Cooper. You’re her son. It doesn’t matter what’s going on between your Mom and I, you boys come first. She’s got her life and I’ve got mine. I think she can give up one weekend to be with her family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be awkward with her here, and you and Lane you know...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being in a relationship with my boyfriend, the man that I love. No, I’m cool, if she’s got a problem she won’t come. I'm sorry Coop.” Scott sees the crestfallen look on his sons’ face. “I didn’t mean it like I don’t think sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper shakes his head. “No Dad it’s okay I know you didn’t mean it like that. I’ll send an invite out anyway for the graduation to remind her of the dae, so she can come watch with us if she wants and for the party the following Saturday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think you aced all your classes?” Scott diverts the conversation from graduation to his sons’ grades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so Psych kicked my ass this year though. It was hard but I wanted a challenge. I learned some new interesting things in that class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to start psychoanalyzing people now. Psychoanalyzing your family while we’re all trapped in quarantine in this house?” Scott asks with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!! Dad that’d drive me crazy.” Cooper exclaims. “I’d don’t need to be tryin’ to make sense of what’s in your head, or TJ’s for that matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother’s just suffering from surf withdrawal. I think we all are, I can’t wait until the beaches open up again. Though the only beach I'll be going to is your Uncle’s. I don’t need anyone seeing me wipe out spectacularly but my family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll be fine Dad, it just takes practice again. Remember how many times it took me to get up on my board the first time and actually stay up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott recalls the memory of when they were still in Coronado at the time and the beaches were different from the ones here in Hawaii. Cooper never gave up, he kept at it, kept trying until he got it. Sheer determination and grit his son had to learn to surf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do, you were a determined little guy back then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get back to that spot Dad. why don’t you focus on one thing at a time though? Running that half marathon was your goal or was it the tough mudder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually it was the Koko Head trail steps running those again. That’s the long term goal I set up with Wade. Though that probably won’t happen until next Summer now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More time to train though than right?” Cooper looks over to the lanai doors and sees Jax standing there waiting expectantly. Then he comes bounding over his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He sits on Scott’s right side waiting, watching, and then he sees the signal made with Scott’s hand to come upon the lounger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for bed already Jax?” Scott looks at his watch. It's only 2030hrs. “I got thirty more minutes boy.” Jax paws at Scott’s chest whining. “Okay okay. You’re not the one who wants me. I gotcha.” Scott turns back to his son. “You coming back inside Cooper?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m coming.” Father and son and canine partner head inside for the night. This weekend's Mother’s Day and Scott won’t realize that until the day hits him square in the face like a punch.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>10 May 2020 - Sunday. Mother’s Day. McGarrett Residence - Hallway Bathroom. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on already you prima donna it’s just Mom. She won’t care what your hair looks like.” Wyatt calls out to his older brother TJ in the bathroom downstairs. Banging on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Mom he’s primping for he’s got a hot date later,” Cooper says as he passes his brother than bangs on the door himself. “Hurry your ass up Teej Mom doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan throws the door open and straightens out his short-sleeve blue and white button-up shirt. He’s wearing khaki shorts and tan slippahs. “Hey, hey I’m driving. I can take my time.” Tristan argues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys...” Scott warns from the couch not looking over at his assembled sons in their nice ‘dress up’ clothes. Button up short sleeve shirts and different color dressy shorts. They only get dressed up like that when....oh shit, double shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s why Lane was moping this morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Say hi to your Mom for me. Tell her Happy Mother’s day, from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, dad.” David answers. “I call shotgun!” David speed walks out the front door to Jake’s RAV4 that Cooper’s been driving around since the former left the island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no fair you got it last time.” Wyatt whines after his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you later this afternoon, Dad,” Cooper calls out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott thinks about it for a minute and then answers back, “I’ll be out when you get back probably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Dad, see yah later.” Cooper shuts the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on kids it’s time to go.” Lane calls up to his kids. He’s dressed in an olive green shirt and tan knee-length shorts and black Nike running shoes standing at the bottom of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a thunderous sound of running footsteps that sounds like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs. Caleb’s the first one down the stairs, and he’s dressed almost identical to his dad except his shirt is a light sky blue. Scott gets up off the couch and Jax looks up from where he’s seated on the chaise lounge but then puts his head back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lane, you, me take out dinner tonight, just the two of us. I’ll take you to one of my special spots.” Scott says and he squeezes his boyfriends’ shoulder in a comforting gesture. He knows what today means for his boyfriend. To actually have had a relationship with his mother, not fraught with lies and deceit. What his tradition was that he did every year without fail and this year because of COVID-19 he can’t fly to Florida to visit his Mom’s grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he knows Lane’s mother died when he was just twelve and from breast cancer. Scott did remember the good times with his mother as a kid. He supposes that’s what he has to cling onto now just the memories of the good times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay can we get tacos?” Lane asks quietly in almost a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get whatever you want that's curbside or pick up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Scott.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Lane now go Caleb’s getting antsy. Try to be civil with her for their sake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises,” Lane says seriously and just as quietly to where only Scott can hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy. Let’s go. I want to show my pictures and card to Mommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go than slugger.” Lane puts on a fake smile that Caleb can’t distinguish yet but his older kids can. They know he’s just doing this for their little brother’s benefit. It's Mother’s Day after all. “I’ll call when we’re on our way back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay I may or may not be here.” Scott doesn’t have to say where he’ll be. Lane knows where he’ll be; he always knows where he is. It’s like this sixth sense he has. Same way for Scott he knows where Lane goes when he needs to think. Reflect, be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott goes back to the couch after Lane and the kiddos leave off to see their mother at the rehab facility she’s at. He grabs his phone from the coffee table and pulls up his ex-wife’s number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke: This is still all new to me, a while ago I was still calling you my wife, but now you are my ex-wife, I just hope you find peace, and that you may enjoy mother’s day with the boys. I will always thank you for being the mother to my children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy Mother’s Day </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My Ex-Wife</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:30 AM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes that conveys at least some of his feelings towards his ex-wife on this day that they celebrate mothers and mother figures. Grandmas aunts and sisters who are also mothers. Speaking of sisters he pulls up Mary’s number and hits the message icon pulling up a string of texts from a few weeks ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mare Bear: Wishing my little Sis the best Mother’s Day ever! It’s no surprise you turned out to be such a great mom, you’ve always been one of the kindest people I know. Even to strangers or.....the mailman, or little lost fish. Hope you enjoy your day Mary Ann you deserve it. Enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:35 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BigBro Scottie: Awe thanks, bro. Oh, I am. Breakfast in bed. Foot massage. Mommy and Daughter home spa day. It’s great I have the best daughter ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:38 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BigBro Scottie: You going to see Mom? You and Steve? I miss her. I wish we’d had more time with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:40 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mare Bear: Me too Mary. For all that she did. She was still our Mom you know. I loved her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:41 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BigBro Scottie: So you gonna visit? With Steve?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:42 AM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mare Bear: Probably...yes, yes I will. I need to get out of the house. Take Jax with me and give him a change of scenery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:44 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BigBro Scottie: Gotta go Joanie’s got that patented impatient look on her face </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:46 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mare Bear: See yah Mare </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:47 AM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BigBro Scottie: ✌🏻</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:48 AM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott tosses his phone on the couch and turns to Jax all smiles. “You wanna go for a car ride, Jax? You wanna go for a car ride Jaxxy?” Scott’s voice getting more high and enthusiastic. Jax perks up at the mention of the car. He loves the car even the stranger cars that his handler exchanges the paper stuff with the other humans for. “Let’s go, Jax!” Scott gets up, grabs his phone, keys, and wallet, and grabs Jax’s leash off the hook by the front door forgoing Jax’s SD vest. That’s all the way upstairs, and he doesn’t feel like getting. Jax doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wear an SD vest, it’s a personal handler choice. It’s not required by ADA law either. Though he’s got an ID tag on his collar proclaiming him as such and that’s as good as he feels like right now. Upstairs is too far away. If anyway pitches a fit he’ll get his big brother to arrest them if they cause him any trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later he and Jax are getting into an Uber with a driver they now use regularly and have come to know by name. And request whenever Scott brings Jax out anywhere with him. The driver also doesn’t mind if his car smells like a dog for a couple of hours. Scott always tips </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>well.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>1027 Hours. 10 May 2020 - Sunday. National Memorial Cemetery - Doris McGarrett’s Gravesite.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve woke up this morning strangely all too aware of what today was. Mother’s Day. It may have been partly because the other members in the house were celebrating their own mothers in their own ways. Danny had woken up around 7:30ish, and called his mom Clara in New Jersey and spent the next two hours talking to her about everything Clara had apparently been bottling up for the last week. Talking, laughing, laughing till he cries. Clara was obviously waiting for her oldest son to call. After Danny had called his Mom he called each of his sisters Stella and Bridget too. Gave Stella an update on Eric and how he's doing and he asked after Sophie and her brothers, how they were doing. He let both of his sisters know what great moms they were to their kids even their grown up ones, in Stella's case. Then he had the wole house to himself for a few hours to rest and relax before Steve and the kids would come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nahele had driven himself to another cemetery on the island, to visit his own mother’s grave. Steve had offered to drive him to go with him. Nahele was a young adult he said he’d be fine, and he’d been texting Steve for the past hours giving him updates on where he was. He was still at the cemetery. Grace and Charlie after Danno had gotten off the phone drove them over to Rachel’s to spend part of the day with their mother. Breakfast from Rachel’s favorite restaurant delivered to her house, and several hours of uninterrupted time with her children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did Steve get, no nice breakfast and a talk with his mom, and siblings together? No, he got a gravesite with a little marble inset headstone next to his dad. And empty silence and pondering non-existent responses to questions he doesn’t want to ask. So desperately at times wants answers to still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom. It’s, it’s been a while since we talked.” Actually that’s a lie this is the first time since they put his Mom in the ground that he's actually come by and talked to her. He’d talked to his Dad plenty, and then just left, he felt kind of bad afterward. He hadn’t gotten the nerve to come back until now and actually talk to her. It’s not like she could talk back or yell at him or anything or slap him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are crazy here and that’s not Danny exaggerating. There’s a virus, they called it the coronavirus it’s a pandemic Mom. We’re all quarantined in the house together. It’s an experience I’ll tell you, that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m checking in on Mary and Scott when I can. Danny and Scott have started this weekly cookie exchange. It keeps them both busy. And the rest of us benefit from their efforts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear Mom Scott’s cookies are the best I’ve ever had. He’s got a real knack for it, don't know where he got it from. I’m glad he has it. He’s doing better now, he still has his bad days. He and Lane are now together; they got together on Christmas. It was cute Scott gave him a keychain with keys to his house and a set of truck keys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m really loving it Mom, the best relationship I’ve been in, in a long time.” Steve turns around as he hears his brother’s voice and the crunch of leaves under Jax’s paws. “I thought I’d find you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Scott how’re you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, I’m...I should be asking you that. It looks like you haven’t slept in awhile. You know, what happened to Mom wasn’t...you couldn’t control that. I know it’s hard to hear but it’s true. We don’t hate Mom, Mary Ann, and I. We’re just as hurt by her death as you are. I talked to Mary, texted her this morning and wished her a Happy Mother’s day. Lane’s out with the kids seeing their Mom at rehab. The boys are with Brooke doing their Mother’s Day tradition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess this ours now huh.” Steve sounds so hurt and broken as he speaks. They’ve got both parents now dead, six feet under. It feels surreal, if she’d just stayed home all those years ago, she’d still be here. Steve turns to his younger brother who’s now sat himself down on the left side of the grave. Right leg laid out in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down yah giraffe. I’m not looking up at you, getting a bad neck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re two inches taller than me,” Steve grumbles, but squats and then sits down anyway. “I can almost imagine hearing Mom’s voice at us squabbling ‘again’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know in the dead of night sometimes when I can’t sleep I think I can hear her voice, down in the kitchen, singing. That’s one of the times I remember seeing her truly happy. That and when Dad made meatloaf. I hated his meatloaf. Sorry, Dad...” Scott looks over the few feet to their Dad’s gravesite. “It’s true. Never liked it. But I was grateful for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or when she’d teach us something new and we finally got whatever it was she was trying to teach us,” Steve remembers fondly the time their Mom tried to teach Scott paddle boarding and how long it took him to finally get it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, paddleboarding was hard for me. It was different than surfing. I just couldn’t get it, until Mom showed me how to balance my weight properly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the time you when you were five and she caught you tryin’ to steal cookies from the cookie jar up high.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary wanted one and she wouldn’t stop crying...I had too. It was my duty or I thought it was as her older brother. I made her happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom wasn’t so much though. Sent you to bed with no dessert that night. We had Mom’s pineapple upside cake.” Steve smiles at the memory if he thinks hard enough he can almost taste it. Nobody made that dessert better than their Mom. His ex-sister in law Brooke came close at Thanksgiving last year apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss that damn cake. I miss Mom.” Scott's voice cracks and Jax moves from his position at Scott’s back and practically climbs into his partner’s lap. Like he’s trained to do, deep pressure therapy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss her too, Scott. I miss Mom too” Steve says and he moves closer to his brother on his right side wrapping his left arm around his brother and hugging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two just sit there with Jax in Scott’s lap, by their Mom’s grave in comforting silence; they don’t know how long they sit there in silence. Just embracing their feelings and letting them out for once. At least in Steve’s case. Scott’s a whole mess of feelings most of the time now. Any mention of anyone he’s lost recently and he’s a blubbering mess of all the memories that resurface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on I’m getting hungry and I’ve taken Jax off to potty somewhere else twice. It’s gotta be around lunchtime now or close to it.” Scott remarks as he kicks out his right leg and gets up from his seated position on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looks at his own watch, it’s close enough that he realizes his own stomach is growling for some food. “Close enough. I’ll call Danny and let him know we’re coming home.” Steve announces as he gets his phone out to call his husband. Hearing Steve still calls their old childhood house home when referring to either himself or Mary sent an odd flutter in Scott’s stomach. He hadn’t really thought of that house as his ‘home’ in years. Eleven to exact that was back in 2009, when he spent his last family Christmas with their dad then wife Brooke, and his boys. It hadn’t felt like home to him since. Even though throughout the years' Steve had finally gotten around to remodeling and redecorating somewhat. He always reminded him and Mary that it was ‘their home’ too when they felt like they were intruding on family time for one reason or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even had his own room there that used to be the guest room downstairs, but they’d moved his room, that he’d used upstairs as a guest downstairs. Really made it his own after his accident. Still, Scott couldn’t shake the memory of this not only being his childhood home but the home the place where his dad died in the place his son Jake indirectly witnessed his Grandfather’s murder in. He still has nightmares about that on occasion ‘secondary PTSD’ or something like that. A direct retelling of what happened ten years from Danny still shook him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott hadn’t realized he’d moved towards their dad’s grave and was rooted to the spot. Unmoving, until Steve’s hand, comes down on his shoulder. Steve may have been the one on the phone with Hesse that day and heard the gunshot that killed their dad. It still affected Scott too, but in a different way than his older brother at the time. He had kids, he had managed to reconcile with their dad in that nine months prior that he was stuck in Halawa for that aggravated assault against an HPD officer. He had a lot of time to think back then, and he set things right with his dad during that time. Steve never really got that chance to air his grievances or anger towards their dad in person, for sending them away as kids. Both men knew it was for their own safety but still, it hurt to feel abandoned like that. Steve had found a way through Danny and through coming here on a more regular basis to just talking about and opening up about his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good little bro?” Steve asks a concerned look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott nods his hand. “I am now.” Scott turns to look the short distance to their mother’s grave. “Happy Mother’s Day, Mom I love you. You too Dad. Let’s go I’m thinking grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny agrees I just have to stop by the store really quick to get tomatoes Danny wants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good then I can pick up some T-R-E-A-T-S. We’re running low and the next shipment doesn’t come until next month.” Scott looks down at Jax with a smile. Most of those treats are treats he uses for Jax’s SD training, but others are just for when he’s on walks with him and he wants to give him one. The biscuits he hand makes Jax’s are the ‘real’ treats Jax loves and so do Eddie and Dodger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can pick up some new rope toys for Eddie too, he goes through them like that.” Steve snaps fingers as he and Scott and Jax walk out of the cemetery they pass Havika and his kids on the way. They exchange pleasantries behind masks and then ditch the masks once in Steve’s truck for the ride and head towards first the grocery store and then PetSmart.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b> 1330 Hours. 10 May 2020 - Sunday. Makapu’u Point Lookout - </b>
  <b>Kalanianaʻole Hwy - </b>
  <b>Waimanalo.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on one of the outcropping rock paths of Makapu’u point lookout Lane can see for miles the Pacific ocean and Molokai, a neighboring island. From his vantage point, it's truly one of the most picturesque and beautiful spots on the island he’s seen. One of many that Lane’s found over the years, this is one of his favorites. Even in the distance, he can see the Makapu’u beach down below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s definitely bringing Scott back here and maybe they can even attempt the hiking trail together when it's opened up again. “It’s beautiful out here isn’t Dad?” Paige carefully steps across the rocky outcrop towards her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is sweetie. Peaceful up here. Where’s your Mom?” Lane asks, not immediately seeing her in the surrounding area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over there. Down by the railing with Elliott and Caleb. Julia and Logan are over there to your right, taking pictures.” Paige reports to her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you having a good time with your Mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige just shrugs her shoulders. “It’s all about her today isn’t not really what I want right?” Paige asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane turns from the ocean to look at his fourteen-year-old daughter. She’s grown up a lot over the years and not just physically. She’s been looking out and watching over her younger siblings with Logan since she was twelve. It’s a lot to take on for a young preteen at the time. She’s grown into a beautiful, caring, thoughtful young lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paige you know if, if you didn’t want to come today you didn’t have to? You could’ve told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige crosses her arms over her PINK white and black sleeved striped t-shirt hugging herself. “I...I didn’t think it was right. She’s still my mom. She just made some....bad choices in life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane steps a little closer to his daughter and gives her a side hug. “You’re a good kid Paige. Gotta good heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do to Dad. If I can say this....you gave Mom too many chances. Three strikes and it's you're out right? I may have been younger then but I saw more than you think. You weren’t happy with Mom, and it wasn’t just because you were secretly gay. You like to fix and heal people as best you can it’s what you do, but you couldn’t...can’t fix Mom. That’s something she has to figure out on her own. There’s only so much you can do for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane’s shocked at his young teenage daughter’s words; they ring a lot of truth. There were some spousal counseling sessions he could’ve gone to for Laurie. He just couldn’t find it in him to go. What would counseling sessions do for him or Laurie for that matter? They’d just end up arguing over her dependency issues. It’s better this way if he just stays away, and lets her do her thing. Get clean on her own, it sounds harsh but he’s getting weekly e-mails from her counselor about her progress. She’s actually trying and doing surprisingly well. This'll actually go in her favor at the end of the month when her hearing comes up about getting supervised visitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my daughter too, and you always did speak your mind honey. Use it, just because we’ve moved in with my boyfriend doesn’t mean you have to change who you are, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Dad, if Mom’s hearing goes well at the end of the month and she gets visitation I don’t want to see her. I’ll be busy or whatever, tell her whatever you have to. I don’t want to see her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hurts Lane a little more than he thinks he thought it would. A daughter is a daughter all her life, while a son is a son till he takes a wife. Paige’ll always be his little girl who liked playing more with dump trucks and race cars than barbies and ponies. He doesn’t know how Laurie’ll take that answer if she does get supervised visitation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alcoholism doesn’t just affect the person suffering from it. It affects the whole damn family in their own little ways. Caleb as of yet doesn’t seem to be as affected by his Mom leaving. He gets to write letters to her and call her twice a week. Laurie’s counselor said family connection is a good thing. Having a support system in whatever way is possible is a good thing. Especially now during this pandemic, it adds another layer to the normal isolation feeling of being in a rehab center. Or at least that’s what Laurie said once in one of the letters she wrote him a week ago. She mainly asks about the kids and how they’re doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s how you feel Paige, I accept that you can feel however you want. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. You know you can talk to me about anything, I’m here for you Paige.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Dad. I know.” Paige says a little unsure of herself now even hearing her dad say that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no now’s not the time. Maybe, maybe later on. After Mom’s hearing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay honey I just want to make sure you know that. No matter how I feel about your Mom and what she’s put me through what she's put you, kids, through. I support and love you 100%.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige nods in understanding. “Dad, I think Scott wants to try and take you out on a date tonight. Elliott may not have heard, but I did. Wear something nice, not a graphic tee and jeans.” Paige smiles at her dad giving him a raised eyebrow knowing his usual go-to attire when he’s off work. Even though he won’t be working at NCIS for much longer. Paige was happy for her dad that he was finally doing something for himself, and not always putting them first. He’ll find another way to support them. She knows that her dad’s a resourceful guy. It’s not like the court’ll give custody of her and her siblings to their alcoholic mother. As much as she loves her Aunt Riley the number of boys she has to deal with on a daily basis is enough right now. She loves her cousins, but she wouldn’t want to live with them. She loves Hawaii. She doesn’t want to move anytime soon. At least for another four years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s time we head back home don’t you?” Lane inquiries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige takes one last picture with her phone saving it to a specially labeled album just for today. “I think so, can we get one picture of all of us together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that,” Lane remarks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think Scott’ll be proud of me. I've damn near gentlemanly towards Laurie more than civil. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Father and daughter walk carefully back down the uneven rocks and make their way back to the paved area of the lookout point to take their scenic backdrop picture with the ocean and Molokai in the background. Lane gets an older couple to take a picture of him and his kids. And then just one of the kids, and then one of Laurie and the kids. They’re just about to head out when the woman stops them, Laurie's already halfway to the car and doesn’t notice her ex and kids have stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want a picture of all of you together dear, with your wife and kids?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane sighs getting ready to tell the woman what’s what, but Caleb jumps in surprisingly with, “My Daddy’s not married to Mommy anymore. He has a boyfriend who he’s in love with.” Caleb’s all big innocent smiles and Lane’s about dying of embarrassment. Instead of the disgusted shock, he thought he’d get he gets a warm smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice sweetie, my Martha loves coming to this island.” The woman turns around and calls out, to another woman, “Martha!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming, coming Ruth dear what’s all the fuss about.” An elderly woman about Lane’s own mother’s age comes walking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing dear I just wanted you to meet this nice young man and his children. I’m sorry young man I didn’t catch your name.” Ruth says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane extends a hand to Ruth. “Lane, ma’am. These are my children. Logan, Paige, Elliott, Julia, and Caleb.” He introduces his kids in turn. Each waving or smiling politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where is your gentleman friend if I may ask?” Ruth asks being the noisy one in her relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruth honestly let the poor man go and stop pestering him.” Martha chides her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane waves her off. “No, no it’s alright. He’s at home probably or visiting his brother in law at his house. Given the time.” Lane can’t help but look at his watch at his own statement. “It was nice chatting ladies, but I have to be going now. Come on kids we have to get your Mom back before 2:30.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane and his kids wave to the nice elderly couple as they head towards the parking lot where Laurie’s waiting arms crossed loosely over her chest. Laurie for once doesn’t say anything just gets in the passenger seat of the Denali. Lane puts the keys in the ignition, turns on the radio to some Pop station Paige likes, and he too but don’t tell anybody that. There are some catchy songs, that's all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids say goodbye to their Mom again by the car in the parking lot of Island Integrated Health, Laurie’s treatment facility. It’s only when Lane’s driving back home with Paige in the passenger seat with her siblings in the back, that he remembers his daughter’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Scott wants to take you out on a date tonight.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit I’ve got a date tonight. Oh my god oh my... OM freaking G. What am I going to wear? What are we going to do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>All these thoughts and more ran through Lane’s head on the drive back home, his anxiety only ramped up a few more notches when they pulled into the driveway. He has no way of knowing if Scott’s home or not he hasn’t gotten any messages from him in the past two hours. It’s only 1520hrs, it’s early afternoon, and Sunday afternoons are usually lazy Sundays full of TV, maybe even a board game or two, a Sunday home-cooked meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was suspiciously quiet when Lane opened up the door. “Kids wait...” Lane starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, it's fine. Cooper, we’re home!!” Logan calls out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!!” Cooper yells back from somewhere upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that cleared up the kids all quickly disperse into the house all except Caleb. Caleb looks up at his Daddy with a smile. “Daddy, can you come play Avengers with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love to play Avengers with you, Thor.” Caleb’s on another ‘call me Thor kick’ this week. He says that’s who he wants to dress up for on Halloween this year. The Thor Ragnorak version with the short hair and the two red lines of paint over his left eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go Captain America come on before the Hulk smashes all the buildings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor wait up!!” Lane yells after his son as he dashes up the stairs staying in character. Smiling on the way up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane doesn’t know how long he’s been playing with his son but it’s got to be a good few hours. Playing make-believe he forgot how fun it could be to getaway in your own head sometimes and not have it be a bad thing. To just let go and imagine being a 40's era icon turned national hero supersoldier and go on many adventures with his good pal the Asgardian Thor. After playing pretend Caleb had shifted into building mode when Lane had missed playing with Legos as a kid. He got admonished by his own son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Daddy we’re not ‘playing’ we’re building. Like Scottie does. He builds no plays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course sorry Caleb. What are we going to build now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ninjago City, Logan bought it for me. Even though it's for teenagers 16+, I don’t know why. It just takes time is all. He said he’d start it with me, but I don’t think he’ll mind if I start with you, Daddy.” Caleb slides a small finger under the tape of the box and opens the box dumping the packaged pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy this is going to take a while buddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Daddy. We can start it at least and then Logan can help me after I’m done with schoolwork next week. It’s fun. I like spending time with you, Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too, Caleb. I think we should get you a proper lego storage area don’t you?” Lane asks, looking at the two-colored bins over by his son’s desk overflowing with boxes of unmade Lego sets. “If you’re going to be a real Lego builder you need a proper place to store your supplies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb’s face lights up as he'd really like that. “Like Scottie has at his brother’s house in his room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, something similar like that. You can look it up on the I-pad and tell me which design you’d like best. I can see if we can make that happen, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Daddy. I’ll get started on this part, you get started on that part.” Caleb points to another pile of plastic-packaged Legos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir yes, sir Captain Caleb.” Lane starts with a mock salute and unpackaging bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hour goes by and Lane’s stomach rumbles. He remembers the tacos that his boyfriend promised him. That gets his mouth-watering. They aren’t the street tacos he’d get back on the mainland in Coronado, but he’s found a new favorite taco joint on the island. It’s a Mexican/Hawaiian fusion eatery and it’s delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mr. Master builder I think it’s time to clean up and go see what’s for dinner yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb stops what he’s doing and looks over to the alarm clock on his brother’s desk. It’s 6:09 p.m. “Okay Daddy.” For once Lane’s surprised at the cooperation he usually gets whining back in return of five more minutes or let’s keep playing. Caleb goes right about cleaning up, and Lane’s stunned that it takes him a minute to get with the program too and help his little boy clean up too and get his room back in order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later Caleb’s side of the room is put back into order and he leaves his room with a little bounce in his step. Lane just shakes his head and smiles walking out of his sons’ room to find his wayward boyfriend and get his tacos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs the kitchen is a bustle of activity and surprisingly synchronized easy movements. Lane’s floored at what he’s seeing his kids and the McGarrett boys all working together to make Sunday dinner he’s pleasantly surprised. Logan’s at one counter seasoning chicken breast and drumsticks and Cooper’s at another counter chopping vegetables, a pot on the stove is being watched by Paige. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water’s boiling TJ,” Paige announces to the older boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it Paige. Veggies coming through.” TJ slides the chopped carrots, broccoli, and cauliflower into the boiling water gracefully and then places a lid on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules, it's your turn to set...” Wyatt begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The table I got it,” Julia remarks with ease and no bite in tone, no attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane sees his youngest getting helped by David to get the plastic cups from the middle shelf cupboard. They’d switched to mostly plasticware early on when Scott was finally released from the hospital because he had a tendency to drop cups. Or on one memorable occasion now when Scott got upset about something (he couldn’t remember a part of a story he was telling), and he shattered glass cup in his anger. Now there is no shatterable flatware in the house. Or at least where Scott can see it. Lane saved a few sets for special occasions like Thanksgiving and Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner smells delicious, what're you having?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cornflake-crusted baked chicken, with steamed veggies and waffle fries at David’s request,” TJ tells Lane as he pulls the waffle fry package out of the freezer to pop in the oven with the chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige walks into the kitchen from the family room. “Dad!” She exclaims. “What are you doing down here you’re supposed to be getting ready for your date.” Paige steers her dad towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa hey slow down there Paige. I just came down to see how you’re all getting on with dinner. You know I am still your dad. I can check on you when I want.” Lane gives his daughter a look with a raised eyebrow. “Do you know anything about my date tonight?” Lane turns around to face the kitchen where all work on dinner has stopped. “Do you all know something about tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe...” Elliott hedges. Julia unceremoniously whacks her older brother over the head. “Hey...” Elliott rubs the back of his head tenderly glowering at his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to be a surprise.” Julia hisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still is you guys he’s got no clue what Dad’s got planned for him.” Wyatt reminds them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your dad anyway?” Lane asks no one in particular. They aren’t married yet, they’re boyfriends right now, and having each others’ kids call them some version or variation of Dad is definitely too soon right now. Lane hears the door to the lanai open and close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott comes in from outside dressed in a pair of coyote tan cargo pants and a form-fitting white crew-neck t-shirt and he’s barefoot. One foot clearly less tan than the other, but Lane’s not looking his boyfriends’ fake foot. He’s looking at his smiling ‘I know something you don’t’ face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner smells great, kids. Make sure you save some for us, for tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will, Dad. We know how much you like baked chicken.” David assures his dad. “And fries too. Don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Scott turns to his confused looking boyfriend. “Come on you, upstairs. You’re not going out like that.” Scott waves his hand up and down to gesture to Lane’s attire of old high school basketball t-shirt and sweatshorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pushy pushy aren’t you. I’m going, I’m going.” Lane swats at Scott’s arm as he walks up the stairs ahead of his boyfriend. Scott follows him, but turns back once Lane’s out of sight and winks at his kids in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later Lane’s still futzing with his outfit, his very non-date-like outfit at least to him. He’s wearing a long-sleeve white t-shirt under a blue Billabong short sleeve tee, and jeans. Oh and this is his fourth outfit change in that hour. Scott’s just watching him with a fond smile on his face, from a comfy chair they put in their walk-in closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For two guys who have a staple set of clothes they wear and very little variation they sure do have a lot of clothes in their closet and not to mention Lane’s fifty-seven yes five-seven pairs of sneakers. That’s Vans and Converse combined, throw in 3 pairs of legit basketball shoes and that’s up to sixty. Though Scott’s just as bad with his snapback hat collection, and yes he does wear a hat every day, well at least since his hair was dyed a combination of electric and dark royal blue for April Fool’s Day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lane look at me for a minute, seriously turn around and look.” Scott begins. Lane does turn around from the full-length mirror on the other side of the closet. “You look handsome in anything. Jeans and a t-shirt. Pants and t-shirt, slacks, and a nice button-up or button-down shirt. Boardies and a rashguard.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>In absolutely nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scott thinks to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buck ass naked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Really honestly would I lie to you about this? You look great. Look at me.” Lane takes an appraising look of his boyfriend in charcoal gray Dickies shorts and a cream-colored thick blue horizontal stripe across the chest, Billabong pocket tee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This really looks okay?” Lane asks as he plucks at the top he’s wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes really.” Scott lets the exasperation seep into his voice. “Now do you want tacos or not?” Scott gets up from his chair and walks barefoot out of the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes gimme gimme tacos feed me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now in the bedroom, Scott pulls a piece of fabric out of his labeled sock door. A blue bandanna. “Do you trust me?” Scott asks as he holds the bandanna in his hand like he’s weighing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course I do. I trusted you on that team bonding weekend. Blackburn made us attend six years ago. Those trust falls and all that. I trust you I think I can handle a blindfold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Put it on, please. No peeking.” Scott smiles as he watches his boyfriend tie the blindfold over his eyes. “See this will be just like when I led you through that obstacle course and you had to just listen to my voice for instructions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tripped over a tree root and twisted my ankle on that course.” Lane reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right okay that was my bad I misjudged the distances that time. But I’ll be holding onto your hand the whole time I lead you where we’re going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, and where would that be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott shakes his head at his blindfolded boyfriend. “Nope, not tellin’ it’s a surprise. No questions need to be asked thank you.” Scott holds out his right arm for Lane to take which he does and the two walk arm and arm carefully down the hall and then down the stairs when step at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay last step, step down,” Scott instructs and Lane does and they’re both standing on the floor barefoot at the bottom of the stairs. Scott could see dinner was cleaned up and everything put away nicely and where it’s supposed to be. He could hear the sounds of a TV show in the family room coming from the large projection screen Scott set up in there instead of another large screen television. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott continues to lead Lane to the lanai doors which he opens, “Take a step down.” Lane steps down he can feel the semi-warm concrete floor under his feet. Scott leads his boyfriend around the covered portion of the lanai past the pool and then towards the grassy area next to the pool. It’s actually artificial turf and not real grass, it was better all around for the needs of the family than the real stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take off the blindfold now?” Lane asks as they standstill from the number of steps they took. Lane would guess they’re standing just off the pool area by the grassy partition of the yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can take it off now.” Scott smiles at his handy work as he looks around the yard and what he’s set up well with the help of all the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane reaches around the back of his head and unties the blindfold, and blinks his eyes a little to adjust to the light of the lanai. What he saw was breathtaking, incredible, really a sight to see. A tent set up in the middle of the lanai string strung up above the tent from two of the poles on either side of the grass area. The tent was open, really nice size, a queen size air mattress in the middle of the large six-person tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole scene was decorated to look like this romantic scene out of a movie but so much better because Scott did this for him. Even right down to the air mattress and the larger tent, with plenty of room, that would allow lots of space. No claustrophobia fears here. Yet it was still as intimate as Lane could have imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Scott asks a nervous lint to his voice. He’d spent days thinking up what they could do for a first date and he finally came up with this backyard campout idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it, I...I Scott this is marvelous. I love it.” Lane turns to Scott and pulls him in for a sweet tender kiss. He really did, it's really one of the nicest gestures anyone has ever done for him. Lane and Scott finally come up for air a few minutes later. “Come on, let's go try out that air mattress. It looks comfy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane pulls Scott towards the tent and he sees Scott has also sent up two lightweight folding camping chairs in front of a small portable fire pit several yards away from the tent. “For s’mores later, but first tacos as requested. They should be here in about twenty. I ordered using Grubhub, not postmates, the first one’s free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Oh my god! This bed is to die for.” Lane flops down backward on the air mattress on top of the blanket. Lane reaches up towards Scott who is standing at the foot of the mattress and pulls him down on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oomph hey careful there I don’t want to hurt you,” Scott says laughing as he looks into his boyfriends’ dreamy hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His prosthetic doesn’t weigh much, but it still can hurt others when he accidentally knocks it into someone’s shin. “It’s alright you could never hurt me.” Lane smiles up at him, and goes in for another kiss and tries to deepen it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, hey Laney if we’re going to make out like horny teenagers. I’m gonna need to take my leg off more comfortably that way. Wait does that sound weird should I not say that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scott it’s you it’s a part of you. No, it doesn’t sound weird. It’s a part of your vocabulary now if you will.” Lane lets Scott roll off of him and lay on his back but Lane ends up pulling his boyfriend closer to him cuddling him. “This is nice. I like this. Just the two of us. Seems you do too a lot if what I’m feeling down south is right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, mmm, nope that’s my phone. I mean yes I do like this, but I’m laying on my phone. Food’s here, I’ll go get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane puts his right hand on Scott’s chest preventing him from getting up. “No, I’ll get it, you stay put it’s the least I could do after all you’ve done.” Lane gets up from the mattress and stands up and walks out of the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that ass baby love watchin’ you leave.” Scott murmurs to himself. “There better be nachos in that bag when you get back!” Scott yells out of the flap of the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane comes back not fifteen minutes later with a bag of delicious smelling Mexican Hawaiian fusion. “Come on up outside, we’re not eating in here.” Lane holds the bag of their food tantalizingly in front of his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two lovers end up eating their tacos and burrito and sharing the nachos in front of the unlit portable fire pit. The chairs are placed away from the house and are facing towards the further end of the yard and the ocean beyond. It’s not yet cold enough or dark enough for the fire pit yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best tacos this side of the Pacific. I swear it.” Lane moans as he savors the last bite of his tacos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looks over him, shaking his head. “You two want to be left alone...or...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuddup. This is good food. I haven’t had tacos in weeks.” Lane than sucks the last of the sauce of his fingers. Scott can’t help but look, not taking his eyes off those lips sucking those fingers. Thinking how good it would feel to have those lips sucking on something else. No, he can’t not today, today isn’t about that. Though the day’s almost over so...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve got an idea.” Scott starts as they’re sitting in their chairs all cozied up in blankets. People don’t think this is true about Hawaii but the weather isn’t perfect all the time. The temperature does drop a few degrees to where it’s a little chilly some nights. Cold enough to be in sweatshirts at the very least and a blanket like tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane looks back over at Scott from where he’s gazing out at the stars. “What idea is that? You've got that crazy idea look on your face. Am I going to have to move from this spot? Because I’m all comfy and warm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott’s look turns from Lane’s aforementioned ‘crazy eyes’ to eyes filled with lust. “Have you ever been skinny dipping Sully?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane’s epic spit take of his root beer was answer enough. Lane wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, coughing to clear his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a no.” Scott remembers the first time he went skinny dipping he was about twenty years younger than he is now and it was a dare from his buddies. A group of six straight guys wouldn’t be caught dead skinny dipping all too afraid of being seen as ‘gay’ back then. Scott didn’t know what it was something about the chill of cold water and the male body that caused a boner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wanna, come on...it’ll be fun...” Scott waggles his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I just have two questions, 1) when did you ever go skinny dipping? And 2) Were you still in the ‘I hate your guts Sullivan’ phase of our friendship?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summer of 06’ a June weekend at the lake with the guys. You were shepherding Logan around to Summer camps and activities that week. No, I wasn’t and for the record, I’m really sorry about how I treated you when we first met on deployment for the first time. I was...we were all still grieving over the loss of Mendoza, our last medic, and you were coming to replace him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane gives one look towards the house and lanai doors where he can just see the overhead light in the kitchen is on. It’s not the kids’ bedtimes yet, but it’s getting close. They’ll all be asleep soon, and the yard was fairly private with high fences and shrubbery. He’s done quite a few adventurous things in his sexual experiences over the years, but skinny dipping was not one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it.” Lane stands up from his comfy camping chair and unbuttons his jeans fumbling with the zipper in his excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott chuckles at his boyfriends’ eagerness. “Wow, okay if I’d known all I had to do was mention skinny dipping to get you naked. I woulda done it sooner.” Scott pulls his tee off at the hem and pulls it off over his head tossing it in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane’s just down to his boxers now, and Scott sits back down on his chair, throwing his shirt over the back of the chair. “You need a little help there Scott?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my pants off.” Scott kicks out his legs and lifts up his hips from the seat holding onto the armrests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane smirks. “Now who’s being demanding hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it, please.” Seconds later Lane’s down on his knees in front of Scott pulling off his boyfriends’ pants and boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!...” Scott exclaims momentarily startled as his bare butt connects with the cool fabric of the chair. “I said just my pants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry must have grabbed too much.” Lane’s not at all sorry, but he’s grinning like a lune. Hands-on his bare hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott just hums in appreciation for the bare unfiltered view he has of his boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm mmm, damn that v line is hot. That sculpted lightly tanned body. It’s all mine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see hmm? I like very much what I see too.” Lane purrs in the back of his throat and extends at hand to Scott pulling him up gently mindful of his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes very much. I love my man in his birthday suit.” Scott looks over at Lane, a smile widening. “Race you...” Scott dashes off the few yards to the pool and makes probably the most spectacular splash ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane quickly runs after his boyfriend feeling free as a bird. He hasn’t been this loose and carefree in a while. This is...this is just what he needed. “You heated the pool,” Lane observes as he comes up from air after his big splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Scott remarks swimming up over to Lane in the middle of the pool. “I still don’t know how you made it through cold weather training back then.” Scott brackets his older boyfriend against the left wall of the pool, their bodies as close as touching as they can possibly be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane blushes in the early evening light, Scott can still see the light tint to Lane’s cheeks. “I thought of you keeping me warm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm did you now. I can think of other ways to keep us warm. Get that blood pumping.” Before Lane can figure out what’s going on Scott takes one big deep lungful of air and ducks his head under the water. Lane grips the edges of the pool with his hands as he feels Scott under the water mouthing at his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah, oh God your mouth.” Lane looks down under the water and just sees Scott’s blue hair swaying a bit under the water. “So...so good. Right there.” Lane bites his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. They do still have neighbors after all. Two minutes isn’t long, but with what Scott’s doing underwater it feels so much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon Scott’s coming back up for air, all smiles. “You okay there Laney not too much for you.” Scott gets a face full of water for that remark. Which then turns into an impromptu grown man splash fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later Scott and Lane are sitting on the little shelf built into the deep end of the pool, recovering from the splash fight. “You play dirty Sully. Sneaky sneaky sneaky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All fair in love and war isn’t that what you told me hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touche. You getting cold?” Scott notices little goosebumps prickling Lane’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bit,” Lane admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay right there.” Scott turns over on his knees on the shelf and pulls himself up out of the pool. Giving Lane quite the view of his fine toned ass. Scott walks, shakes out his right leg a little, and then walks back over to their camp chairs and grabs a pair of boxers and puts them on. Grabbing the other pair in his hand and bringing them over. Lane takes them and puts them on under the water. It’s not like they weren’t going to get wet anyway and he’s not sleeping in them tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacuzzi?” Lane asks once they’re both partially clothed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Scott walks around to where the jacuzzi’s situated built into the deep end of the pool. Lane swims over to the side of the jacuzzi. Not wanting to get out of the water and freeze for a short while, Lane pulls himself up on the edge of the jacuzzi from the pool and hops in the much warmer water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s the spot...” Lane relaxes into one of the jacuzzi jets at his back. Scott edges closer to Lane but still close enough to his own jet. “This has been a really nice night baby. Thank you.” Lane turns his head and lays a kiss on Scott’s lips sweet and tender. Different from their earlier kissing in the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Nights not over yet handsome.” Scott says if he had to guess he'd say it was about 2100hrs or even a little later. He’d taken a longer than usual nap after lunch so he could stay up later into the night. Looks like right now it’s working. He doesn’t feel even a little tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right we’ve still got s’mores to make.” Lane pulls Scott closer to him with his right arm so they can sort of share Lane’s jet. “You know I’ve never done this before,” Lane reveals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, the pool blowjobs, skinny dipping, camping?” Scott asks, eyes inquisitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it, any of it. My first time doing any of this, this everything tonight.” Lane gestures back over to the ‘campsite’ and tent set up on the grass. “Dad wasn’t really the camping type and Mom never had the time in the summer what with helping Dad run the shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott gasps at the audacity that his boyfriends’ never done any of this well the backyard camping part at least. Then he slaps his hand over his mouth realizing what he's just done. “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean too....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay I know it’s a shock, me the sorta city kid I guess living in Oceanside has never gone camping. Like I said Dad didn’t care for it and Mom didn’t have time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the McGarrett siblings, backyard campouts were extra special for them considering they had their own private beach. So it was a private backyard beach campout, Dad would grill on a little portable grill and they’d roast s’mores over an open fire. Swim in the ocean. Mom would tell these G rated ghost stories sometimes. On some nights Mary Ann would sneak into their tent and both he and Steve would find their little sister sandwiched between them. Wanting her big brothers to protect her from the monsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night they’d all curl up in two tents Mary Ann and Mom in one tent and he, Steve, and Dad in the other. Those were some of the best summer nights’ of Scott’s childhood. He had thirteen years of those summer nights. He realizes just that for all his adult misfortune he had a happy and normal childhood. Friends, birthday parties, sleepovers, fights with his siblings, a trip or two to the ER for stupid childhood injuries. Lane had about half of what he had as a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad I can make this a special first experience for you.” Scott’s filled with a deep kind of hearty satisfaction that he can make his boyfriend feel good and happy in a nonsexual way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best first date ever,” Lane concludes. “Come on Scottie I’m getting all pruney or near pruney. You going to show me how to make the perfect s’more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott clutches his chest in mock horror. “Am I going to show you to make the perfect s’ more? Am I going to... I'm going to show you how to make the best damn s’more on the planet perfect chocolate to marshmallow ratio.” Scott climbs out of the jacuzzi and shivers a bit at the chill in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott breaks out the portable fire pit and gets it going. He gathers all of their s’more supplies onto a small side table and puts it into between them. “Okay first you get one marshmallow, some people say two and stick one on each prong, but you can’t time it right and one gets burnt and the other golden brown. Doesn’t taste right. You stick the marshmallow on the bottom end with the two forked prongs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane does as instructed and starts turning and rotating his marshmallow. “No, no not like that.” Scott gently grabs Lane’s right wrist holding the marshmallow skewer and showing him how to do it. “You have to pick and side for and then let it get brown and then slowly turn it around as the other side gets evenly brown too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see huh it is perfectly brown and a little darker on the top.” Lane pulls the perfect marshmallow off the skewer. “Oh ah hot shit.” Lane pops the gooey marshmallow goodness into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott laughs softly aloud at his goofy boyfriend. He skewers his own marshmallow and toasts it perfectly to his liking. Golden brown and delicious, the bag of fluffy marshmallows don’t last long between the two of them. Half of them get eaten just on their own, not even toasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The perfect chocolate to marshmallow ratio is one marshmallow and two Hershey’s squares together. Add the top Honey Maid graham cracker, then with tongs toast the whole gooey treat to melt the chocolate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it double stacked with more chocolate, tastes better,” Lane admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure destroy my perfectly after years of experimentation crafted s’ more with your ‘more chocolate’, and you say I have a sweet tooth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane pokes Scott in his side and makes him pull away slightly. “You do have a sweet tooth. Remember to check your levels before bed.” He reminds gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His usual sarcastic, ‘yes Mom’ reply falls flat in his brain for once. Instead, he says, “I will.” Scott had made a list earlier of supplies and he included his glucose meter for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not having Jax around for one night was fine. He knew he was safe inside and warm, he was probably lying in the middle of his and Lane’s bed, dreaming a doggie dream. Or his second favorite spot aside from his own perfectly good and cushioned dog bed was Cooper and Jake’s room. He likes to sleep on Jake’s bed, he’s seen him in there when he can’t find him. He’s there in their room, Scott thinks he misses Jake. Jax may be his PTSD service dog, but he’s found Jax a few times before Jake left for boot camp in his son’s room sleeping next to him. The mornings after Jake reveals sometimes he hadn’t slept because of a nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night goes on and they lose the light they had, Lane helps Scott clean up the firepit and s’ mores both still in their or actually each other’s boxers. Pink was not his color and clashed with his slightly darker tanned skin. Scott had been prepared for tonight and packed them each a bag with sleepwear, and nighttime essentials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bigger tent meant they didn’t have to be all up in each other’s space, but also it seemed they both sort of gravitated towards each other. Almost like their own natural gravitational pull. Once finished with nighttime routines Scott taking off his leg, and Lane doing one last perusal of the lanai and the backdoor deeming it sufficiently safe. Both are dressed in sleep shorts and long-sleeved lightweight sleep shirts the two get under the covers on the mattress. Facing each they share one last kiss of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a really great night tonight.” Lane starts. “Thank you for making it so special. I love you so, so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Lane. Your welcome. You deserve moments like this, nice things. Just the two of us you remember that.” Scott says sincerely. Scott leans over and their lips meet for their second last kiss for real this time. Scott just can’t get enough of those lips and his man's warm presence. “I had a great night too. I’ll remember it for a long time to come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even took pictures of parts of their evening that he’d later put on his computer and then get printed for his scrapbook he started. “Me too Scott. Me too. Good night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night, Laney. M’glad you enjoyed yourself.” Scott sleepily says finally exhausted but a good kind of exhausted and he’s out like a light before his head even hits the pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Best first date ever.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have the best goddamn boyfriend in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>1730 Hours. 15 May 2020 - Friday. Cooper McGarrett’s Virtual Graduation - Living Room. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh quiet all of you. I’m coming up next.” Cooper quiets the room down with one look. He is sitting on the couch surrounded by his dad, mom, Lane, his brothers and the Sullivan kids. It was a bit awkward at first when his mom showed up before the broadcast was due to begin, but having Caleb around the house, that kid is a great distraction maker and tension diffuser. Things settled shortly after and everyone got all cozy and comfortable on the couch to watch the James Campbell High School virtual graduation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The announcer brings Cooper’s graduation picture up on the TV screen, with him smiling a nice smile in his pristine white gown and white cap, tassel turned to the left, 2020 pendant dangling down. “Cooper Andrew McGarrett. He maintained a 4.2 GPA throughout his high school career, he enjoys swimming, hanging out with his friends, helping his siblings with their homework. His future career plans are to enlist in the U.S. Army and serve his country like the McGarrett men before him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The living room is a roar of applause and clapping for Cooper whooping and hollering with excitement. Jax is even joining in on all the excitement barking as well that the group misses the next three names called. They don’t really mind, only two names really matter to them. Well to Scott anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler James Montgomery. He was the star quarterback on the football team and captain of the wrestling team. An avid member of the Saber club. He enjoys hanging out with his friends and his brothers, swimming, and diving. His future career plans are to go to a four-year college on the mainland and become an athletic coach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more cheering for Tyler just as much as there was for Cooper. Cooper sits on the couch in jean shorts and his senior class of 2020 t-shirt takes a tentative glance over at his mom, the look on her face was not one of happiness or joy. Her face looked angry for a minute, but as soon as it was there it was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremony lasts until 7 pm with final well wishes and pictures from parents and siblings holding signs congratulating their graduate rolls across the TV screen. After they sit and listen to a few more names, the family decides to break for dinner. Kamekona’s garlic shrimp is on the menu for today, at Cooper’s request. Kamekona even hand-delivered it himself keeping the six feet distance and mask on. He wished Cooper congratulations on graduating and offered a coupon for 15% off for the rest of the month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke stays quiet most of the evening and through dinner, making minimal conversation for the younger kids’ sake. Before 2100 on the dot, Brooke bids her graduating son farewell and bids a curt goodbye to her ex and she’s out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane claps his hands together spinning and facing the younger kids. “Alright I know it’s Friday but we’re all going to have a pretty long day tomorrow so it’s off to bed with you three. Paige one hour more of TV or you can relax in your room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly Lane got no arguments from either Julia or Caleb. Maybe it was the prospect of eating Scottie’s sweet graduation cookies tomorrow or the games they’d play. Or the general wild abandon freedom they’d have tomorrow. As most if not all the focus would be on Cooper’s graduation party tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night Cooper’s sitting up in his bed texting his bud, Tyler Montgomery about the epic silent treatment he received from his mom earlier that evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: My mom was majorly pissed about the announcement of my future career plans. Totally forgot I put that in there. Didn’t think she’d actually show. My dumb luck huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:00 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: Damn that sucks what’s your dad say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:03 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: He’s all for it. Guess Mom didn’t like being blindsided like that. Silent treatment all night not cool. What am I going to do man? Any advice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:04 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: You’re 18 yeah just like me. We’re adults in the eyes of the state of Hawaii and pretty much everywhere else. According to the military, you can do what you want u don’t need your Mom’s permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:07 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: You’re right, but she’s my Mom you know. What would you do if it were u?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:08 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: I’d tell her straight up. You’re an adult dude. You do what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want. She’ll deal, she’s in the Army too she’s got to be happy deep down right? She’s a Mom though, Mom’s got that Mama bear intuition. She’s just worried about you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:11 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: U didn’t see the look in her eyes man it was like staring me down see right into my soul like stare it fucking scary never seen her w/h that look </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:14 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: Don’t know what else to tell u man sorry </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:20 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: How’s it feel to be a high school graduate? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:23 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper switches tactics talking about his mom is giving him a headache. Maybe he can call Jake tomorrow sometime and talk to him. Even SEAL candidates have the weekends off. Well not totally off, they still have to prepare for the following Monday and uniform inspection. Cooper knows his brother gets a little downtime on the weekends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: Don’t know hasn’t really hit me yet. Ask me tomorrow at your party. Wish I could you see in person dude. This Coronavirus blows man. Why couldn’t our school do a drive-thru graduation? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:26 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: I know it blows seriously. Some h.s.’s in California did drive-thru graduations why couldn’t our school? At least we made history that’s cool. We were all on TV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:30 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: Yeah it’ll probably be the first and last time I see your ugly mug on TV. 😂😬</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:32 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: Hey hey Ty I’ve been told I’m very good looking thank u very much got my dad’s genes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:33 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: Mmmhmmm how’s he doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:34 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: Good keeping busy. He’s making me or rather us graduation cookies tomorrow. TJ’ll probably bring them around in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:37 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: Oh yay!!! Your dad’s cookies are the best on this whole island he should seriously go into business or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:37 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: Yeah that’s what his boyfriend thinks too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:39 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: That good looking blond guy we always saw him with? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:40 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: Yep Lane he’s a good guy for my dad he’s happy, Lane’s happy we’re all happy living in one house together moved in a month before Corona hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:43 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: That’s nice dude. Hey don’t tell your brothers yet but I'm about 95% sure Mom’s making us move</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:47 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: WHAT U SERIOUS DUDE sorry caps lock was locked but am shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:48 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: So are we. She hasn’t told us yet, but she’s been talking about it. Moving boxes, deep cleaning, you know how military families move all effcient like. I dont’ want to move man don’t care if I’m going off to college on the mainland I like Hawaii. Mom and Dad agreed that we’d stay here until Aaron finished high school at the very least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:49 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: Well this bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:50 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coop: Tell me about it. I gotta go </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>you 2morrow my Mom’s giving me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom look</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:50 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-Man: I know that look well see u 2morrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:50 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper yawns, closes his phone’s apps, and puts it on his bedside table on the wireless charger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man this really fucking sucks. If Aaron and Dylan move Wyatt and David are going to lose their shit. Moving away from friends sucks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those are the last thoughts Cooper has before he drifts off to sleep dreaming of his dad’s delicious sweet cookies.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>1630 Hours. 16 May 2020 - Saturday. McGarrett Residence - Living Room, Zoom Grad Party Central. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper’s Zoom based graduation party is in full swing. He’s really gotta hand it to his dad, Lane, and his dad’s friends Havika and Isaac for not only decorating but providing the food for the party. All the food dropped off the day before and stored in the fridge until party time. It was nice to see Kaleo; he'd just finished his junior year at McKinley High in Honolulu; he helped his dad Havika decorate. The whole living room and kitchen and the dining table are decorated and decked out in GRAD 2020 decorations from streamers hanging from the ceiling to balloons blown up and let float free up to the said ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear that guy was an interior designer in another life. He’s got the eye for it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The party isn’t half bad it’s excellent actually better than he could have hoped for even if his friends could have actually attended. He has about twenty or so of his closest friends all the TV via Zoom and it’s awesome. Talking, laughing, celebrating with him in their momentous accomplishment. Everyone knows that the McGarrett household is party central and the house to be at. McGarrett gatherings in general whether solely adults or kids invited are always fun and everyone always ends up leaving full, happy, and content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cooper are you really going to enlist brah?” Alika, a Hawaiian native and one of Cooper’s surf buddies asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, it’s what I want to do next in my life. I want to help people but also serve my country too like my dad and my Uncle. And my mom. Any advice on having difficult conversations with your parents?” He has the peanut gallery of friends he’s got up on the screen. It really does look like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that particular conversation brah,” Alika replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, wonderful, any of you have advice for me?” He gets silence back from his nineteen other friends. “You all know I can see you right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know dude.” Tyler replies.”Just tell her what I told you last night. Tell her straight up oh and have TJ there as back up he’s thinking about enlisting too right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, he’s enlisting in the Navy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what you do McGarrett. Sit your parents down together and tell them your plans and that there really isn’t anything your Mom can do. If you’re Dad’s supportive of it that’s all you need.” Halia, a girl that was on the Tahitian dance team at school, tells him. She’s always been a straightforward friend and tells it how it is kind of girl and that’s one thing Cooper liked about his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right Halia thanks I guess I needed to hear it from a woman’s perspective.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sucks that your Mom is breaking up our group Tyler. Are you sure she’s serious?” One of Cooper’s other friends asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure. She said we’re moving back to the mainland next month before Summer really starts.” Tyler reveals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously you have to find out when dude. You just said she was thinking about it last night.” Cooper tells his friend over the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moving who's moving?” Wyatt asks as he makes his way through the back doors all sweaty and covered in grass stains. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, you choose this moment to walk in. Great. Well, might as well rip the band-aid off now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cooper thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper sighs and looks back to his friends over the TV knowing they’ll be no help. Even Tyler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler and his brothers are. Their mom is making them move.” Cooper relays to his younger brother. Wyatt‘s face contorts to one of confusion and then anger and then sadness all the span of minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be moving Tyler. Aaron and I were going to try out automotive class together. We were going to pull the greatest senior prank in James Campbell history when we’re seniors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing I can do Wyatt I’m sorry.” Tyler apologizes to his friends’ brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Wyatt!! What the heck’s taking you so long we’re all thirsty out here.” David comes jogging back inside where he and his dad, Lane, and the younger kids are hanging out, outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aarons’ moving man. Like leaving the island moving.” Wyatt tells his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!! Now he can't, they can’t.” David exclaims in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t control my Mom guys. I don’t know what to say but I’m sorry.” Tyler again apologizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to move either and has plans to go to UH and now those plans are dashed. All because of his mom wanting to move. He understands on some level why. She wants to move too many memories of their dad here. His dad died in the house they’re currently still living in. That doesn’t mean they have to leave the island. Maybe he can convince his Mom to just move to a new house. He doesn’t want to move to Texas to be closer to his grandparents, his mom’s grandparents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well uh, Cooper seems like you have family stuff you have to deal with. Tell your dad his cookies were great. The best we’ve all had right guys?” Alika asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eighteen other graduates on the screen nod in affirmation. “Hey, you two get lost on the way to the fridge or what?” TJ asks as he walks inside to see his brothers all standing around the coffee table. Party mood clearly dampened for some reason. “What’s going on did Cooper lose a game of Never have I ever?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Montgomery’s are moving TJ next month.” Cooper relays to his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TJ looks over to the TV and Tyler’s downcast expression. “Well, this sucks. When are you moving?” He asks. Moving was a fact of life when you were a military family. Like their’s and the Montgomery’s. This wasn’t a military move though. This was Allison Montgomery wanting to move away from the pain and the loss of her husband. Away from the island that she never really wanted to move to in the first plus but had because her husband got a new job with the company he was working for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mid June probably. Mom’s still working out the finer details. What with all the restrictions in place and everything.” Tyler tells his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all going to miss you guys,” Halia tells Tyler. “We had a great senior year though at least we made the best of it. Of what we could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to put a damper on the party Cooper. It kind of just came out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize Tyler it’s not your fault. It’s not your Mom’s either. What you guys went through we couldn’t imagine. There’s always Facetime and Facebook and we have phones. Maybe when this Coronavirus blows over we can come to visit you guys in Texas. See if everything really is bigger over there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to sign off thanks again for the party, Cooper. Don’t forget to tell your dad about his cookies for us.” Halia reminds her friend. One by one Cooper’s friends all exit the Zoom call. Tyler the last to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper’s party didn’t end he expected it to, but he still had a good time. After the Zoom call with his friends, he heads outside with his brothers and joins in on the fun outside. There really isn’t a lot they can do but wait until their friends’ Mom actually announces their move to be able to say goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner that night is grilled out on the grill by Lane and Cooper distracts himself easily by playing with Caleb and Elliott in the pool and getting into an epic game of Chicken in the pool with Paige and Julia. All in all, it was a good day, a great party he shared memories with his friends that he’d cherish for a long time to come. High school does end and this was the end of one chapter, but the beginning of a new one for Cooper and he was ready to take on whatever challenges the Army brought his way.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>0900 Hours. 29 May 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Dinining Room Table. Day of Laurie’s Hearing. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to the Coronavirus and wanting to reduce the spread of the virus all courthouses were closed and all trials and hearings of any kind were being held remotely. Via teleconference on the laptop. Lane and his kids are all situated around the dining room table and Lane’s opening up the Zoom call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning your honor.” Lane addresses the judge that had been at his ex’s emergency hearing three months ago. He can’t believe it’s been three months already since then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning Mr. Sullivan. Kids, how are you all doing today?” The judge asks. Lane likes this judge because he’s one of the more personable judges in the family court. He actually cares about the families that he helps and doesn’t just seem them as docket numbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good, your honor, glad school is out,” Elliott answers the judge. He’s got mixed feelings too about if his mom gets supervised visitation rights. What if something happens and she slips into her old ways again. She says she’s trying and she wants to be a better Mom. Even in Elliott’s young eleven years he knows a lot and has seen a lot in terms of what drinking excessively can do to people and how it can hurt the ones you love most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear Elliott. Now, we’re just waiting for your Mom to join the call. Ah yes, here she is.” Laurie’s picture pops up and forms a third little box on Lane’s laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott’s just off-screen sitting at the head of the dining table writing in his writing workbook trying to improve his handwriting. An hour a day that’s what his occupational therapist recommended when he got out of Tripler for good. When his occupational therapist first showed him the book months ago he was floored. It was just like those learn how to write books that his boys used when they were first learning, but you know geared towards adults. He chose the workbook with fun and intriguing facts about nature and the interesting plants and animals that are found on the planet. Not only did he get to learn new things about animals that he didn’t know before he practiced his handwriting and it wasn’t some boring task he had to just finish he enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smiles and gives a thumbs up to Lane on the side, and then his head goes back down into his book, his tongue sticking out unconsciously in concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning your honor. Good Morning Lane, Morning kids.” Laurie addresses everybody. Her ex looks good and happy. She knows he’s moved in with his boyfriend now, about two weeks after the emergency hearing three months ago. She’s happy for Lane, that he finally found someone who loves him for who he is and loves their kids as much as Lane does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids all exchange pleasantries with their mom and then the judge gets right down to the matter of the hearing today. Supervised visitation for Laurie and her four minor children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Ms. Hall I have your reports from the rehab facility from your counselor. You’ve done quite well for yourself. No infractions, you kept your meeting times, you did everything you were supposed to do. You successfully completed the three-month program. You’re keeping in regular contact with your younger children. You’ve shown a willingness to find work even now in our current circumstances. You’ve shown once this pandemic has calmed down you’ll look into a more permanent job to help provide for your children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Honor. I had a lot of time to think over the last three months and I know I’ve done wrong. I did wrong by my children and I hurt them emotionally with my absence. I’ve done wrong by my ex-husband forcing him to step in and step up where I should’ve been by his side helping him. I’ve admitted I have a problem and I’m ready and willing now to continue moving forward in treatment to be substance-free. I want to do right by my children and my ex-husband. I want to be in my children’s lives. They’re what’s most important to me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Ms. Hall for your candor and honesty.” The judge turns his attention to Lane. “Mr. Sullivan do you have anything to add?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No your Honor at this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I’ve come to a conclusion. After reviewing Ms. Hall’s file and going over counselor notes and doctor recommendations, I’m hereby awarding Ms. Hall supervised visitation of her two youngest sons, Elliott and Caleb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurie’s shocked, to say the least because she didn’t think she’d get visitation rights. That her ex would pull up some long-forgotten issue and block her from visitation. She’s overjoyed at the news, but wait two youngest sons, what about her daughters? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me your Honor but what about my daughters?” Laurie asks over the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The judge looks back through his files the only names of children listed on the supervised visitation form are Elliott Sullivan age, 11 and Caleb Sullivan age, 6. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid they aren’t listed on the visitation form Ms. Hall. I’ve looked it over thrice and it’s not a mistake, Paige and Julia aren’t listed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige and Julia can both see the hurt look on their Mom’s face at hearing that. Good serves her right for all she did. For all she made us go through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paige, Julia is this true?” Laurie asks her daughters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their twin looks of no answers are answer enough for her. She knows she messed up big time doing what she did three months ago. Having it reaffirmed that her own daughters don’t want to spend time with her hurts. She knows she hasn’t been the best mother, definitely not winning any mother of year awards that’s for sure, but she thought she was getting through to them. On Mother’s Day, they both seemed engaged, but now she realizes that that was just for her younger sons’ benefits. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever now be able to repair the relationships with her daughters. They’re still young right now, there’s still time before they grow up too much right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, can we go now? Jules and I are working on a reorganization project in our room?” Paige asks her dad from her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can.” Lane answers and watches his daughters leave the table and head upstairs to their room. “Laurie I’m sorry you had to witness that but they’re at an age where they can make their own decisions in a matter like this I’m afraid. I told them both I told them all actually I wasn’t going to force them to do something they didn’t want to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand Lane. Your honor, how do we proceed with the supervised visitation?” Laurie asks the judge. The judge then proceeds to go into detail of what all needs to happen before for the first supervised visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later it's all set up, a home visit of Laurie’s new apartment is set up for next week, and if all goes well her first visit will be the following weekend. Now do the Coronavirus, physical in-person visitation is not recommended for the free of spreading the virus. So it’ll be virtual visitations for the next two months every other weekend. So it’s fair and both Elliott and Caleb get the same uninterrupted equal time with their mom, the boys’ll be splitting up the weekend. Since Caleb is younger he’ll get Saturday calls with a program set up on Lane’s laptop and the monitor will be monitoring Laurie from her apartment out of view of the computer. The same goes for Elliott he’ll get Sunday calls for two hours in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about my birthday Daddy? It's in six days.” Caleb reminds his daddy. He’s been reminding the whole house for about a week now counting down the days on his calendar in his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well buddy I’m afraid because your’re Mom hasn’t been living with us she won’t be able to come over and enjoy the day with you. But, she’ll send you or drop off presents and call just like your Aunt Riley did for your sister and brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Daddy’s right Caleb I will. I love you so much my little Caleb. Almost seven year old that’s so big now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me Ms. Hall Mr. Sullivan before you go on, I’d just like to say one last thing. After the next two months is over we shall reconvene again and discuss removing the supervisor from your visits Ms. Hall and it’ll be just like any other parent calling their child.” The judge informs the two parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your Honor.” Both Lane and Laurie thank the judge and then the judge exits the call. Then it’s just Lane, Laurie, and the boys on the call. Logan wasn’t a minor so he wasn’t included in the whole visitation hearing. Once the judge exited the zoom call it was just Lane and Laurie both Elliott and Caleb and asked to be excused and race off back to the family room to watch cartoons for another hour before TV time was cut off for the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about the girls’ Laurie, honestly I am. I know how important a mother and daughter relationship is. I’m glad you’re willing to try for the boys. The girls they just...they need a bit more time to adjust is all. Paige is getting older. She's a teenager now, just going to start high school in the next two months. Jules has got three more years at the elementary school before she moves on to middle school. I can’t imagine how this must be for you but,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it Lane I know. I did this to myself. This is all on me. I'm the one with the problem. I’m working to fix it. I’m going to have check-ins with my sponsor announced and unannounced for the next two months. And I’m going to continue going to outpatient AA meetings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s really good Laurie words are great...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actions visualization is better, we may not be married anymore but I still know you. Picked up on some things about you over the years. How is he doing, Scott I mean? I know you said he an appointment not too long ago?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane looks over off to the side where Scott is writing in his book but paused at hearing where the conversation drifted. Scott nods in affirmation, that yes Lane can tell Laurie about his appointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went as well as to be expected. He’s seizure-free for now, but his doctor still wants him on his anti-epileptic meds for the next four years as a precaution to any more seizures in the future. Then he can think after four years about slowly tapering him off the drugs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good right. It won’t be a forever thing.” Lane nods to his ex. “What about you? I seem to remember you had an appointment too back when Detective Williams was injured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn her elephant-like brain and never forgetting. How she could remember things about him and his health and not remember when to pick up Elliott from soccer practice is beyond me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lane thinks and he sighs he doesn’t have to tell her but he doesn’t want to lie either. Keep the lines of communication open is what his therapist had said to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t go as well as I’d hoped and I’ve resigned from NCIS because of it. The damage to my leg was too extensive.” Short and sweet and leave it at that. Nothing more nothing less. He’s not getting in possible job prospects with his ex, he still doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but he has two months come Monday to figure it out before school starts up for the kids. In whatever way shape or form that looks like this year. Back to School COVID-19 Edition is guaranteed to be interesting and new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that Lane, truly. I’m sure you’ll find something else suitable to your skills. I’m sorry I have to cut this short. I have to start packing to move into my new apartment over the weekend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Bye Laurie, it was good talking to you.” It was even if it was kind of weird at first. He thinks that’s literally the first civil conversation he’s had with his wife in the past three months that wasn’t forced in some way on his part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too Lane, say hi to Logan and give the kids my love.” Laurie than signs off and exits the Zoom call. Lane closes his laptop than with a weary sigh and plops his head down the wooden kitchen table and closes his eyes for a minute. In that minute he feels a kiss being pressed to his cheek and then his lips. He opens to see Scott abandoned his work to come to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you Laney, I can’t imagine how difficult that was for you but it sounded genuine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it was. I was so tired of the fighting and the yelling. She really is doing better. I saw it a few weeks ago on Mother’s Day. She was engaged and actively listening to the kids. I don’t know what it was but something made her want to change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott hangs his arms around his boyfriends’ neck lazily kissing him and there. “Maybe she realized for once in her life. All you never had in your life as a kid and realized she better change her ways and attitude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lane just hums. “Yeah, right like I’m the reason she’s doing all this for I’m the reason we split up remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott nibbles on Lane’s right earlobe. “I do, but she had a bigger problem to face. You can treat alcoholism you can’t treat or fix sexuality there’s nothing to fix. You’re perfect just the way you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!!” Caleb’s calls from the family room sounding excited about something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott at that look that creeps onto Lane’s face. That unadulterated happy face smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on SuperDad duty calls.” Scott releases Lane from the neck hold just as his phone rings in his athletic shorts pocket. He digs out his phone on the last ring and answers. “Yo Steveo, what can I do for you this fine Friday morning?” Scott asks his brother in lieu of a normal usual greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s voice is strained on the other end like he's wrung out doesn’t know what to do. “It’s Danny...he needs help...I...don't know what to do, he needs you...”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The long-awaited talk between the older McGarrett boys and their mom didn't quite make it the end of this chapter, but that talk will happen in the next chapter. What's wrong with Danny now and what could he need Scott's help for?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny’s made it one month of PT down after his kidnapping, torture and beating at Daiyu Mei’s hands. He’s still not feeling completely himself yet. He's getting there slowly but surely. June is filled with birthdays and celebrations amidst COVID, including Father’s Day and Lane’s birthday and Scott’s 1 year ampuversary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve added a much needed conversation between the Montgomery boys and their Mom with the line break of June 3rd. </p><p>Three of the four Montgomery boys will be temporarily living with McGarretts until the second oldest Tyler starts college in August. </p><p>This brings a whole new definition of full house with ten boys and two girls, two grown men, and male two year old German Shepherd. </p><p>It’ll be a loud house but its their house. The girls know its only temporary they’ll survive. What’s three more boys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>1015 Hours. 29 May 2020 - Friday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Private Beach. Honolulu. </b>
</p><p>“Thanks for coming so quick Scott. I just found him like this. He was fine earlier talking and laughing even. Now it’s like he’s I don’t know disengaged. I can’t bring him out of it.” Steve gives his brother the rundown of how he found his husband on the beach. </p><p>“Okay Steve just go back inside okay keep the kiddos busy. I see what I can do for Danny.” Scott replies easily, already formulating a plan of attack in his head. He knows exactly what this is now. Just from hearing what Steve said. </p><p>“Alright and you’ll...” </p><p>“Yes I’ll keep you updated. I promise. Now shoo back inside with you.” Scott shoos his brother back inside and makes his way down to the beach. </p><p>Scott spies Danny sitting in his chair in a pair of loose fitting shorts and an old Newark police department t-shirt. Yep he’s the picture of a person who doesn’t want to do anything at all today. He’s surprised his brother in law even got out of bed today. </p><p>Scott lowers himself into the chair Steve usually sits in on the left side of Danny’s chair. He doesn’t talk and doesn't even look in Danny’s direction for a good twenty minutes before finally Danny speaks. </p><p>“It just hit me about an hour ago that my life’s over. Well at least a part of it is. I know I’m not dyin’ or nothin’ but it’s still hard to deal with you know. I just...I don’t see how I can do this. How can I go on like this? I can barely lift my left arm and I’ve broken like I don’t know how many glass cups because of the fucking nerve damage in my left hand. The tremors are the worst of it. I can handle breathing treatments for the bronchietasis okay it’s just the other physical limitations right now that’s getting me. I feel like I’m never going to go back to where I was before <em> she </em>happened. If I ever will.” Danny finally finishes and it looks like he’s going to say more but he doesn’t and just take a few calming deep breaths. </p><p>Scott looks over at Danny from his seat and really gets a good look at the older man. He looks worn out and not just from the PT session he had on Wednesday. A bone deep achy weary kind of look. He knows how Danny’s feeling, completely right now. Depressed, hopeless, utterly defeated, not looking toward the bleak future. When you can’t even see the next few hours in front of you. </p><p>Instead of talking saying it’ll be okay or something else like someone who doesn’t know or get their shared pain would say. Scott gets up from his chair and makes the short distance to Danny kneels down in the sand and wraps his arms around his brother-in-law and just lets him cry. Lets him, let it all out over his royal blue Nike athletic top. </p><p>Sometimes you just needed a shoulder to cry on an nonjudgemental ear to listen. Not saying Steve would be judgmental Scott’s not saying that at all. He knows his brother and he would do anything he could to help it’s what he does, but this. Sometimes experiences are better shared with someone who understands the pain, the emotions, the worry of the unknown. </p><p>Scott just rubs soothing circles on Danny’s back letting him cry it out until he thinks he can’t cry anymore. “Sorry.” Danny sniffles and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. “I didn’t...” </p><p>“Danny stop, don't even think like that. It’s okay, it’s what I’m here for. I meant what I said last month. Call me anytime day or night even if it’s just to talk we don’t even have to talk about anything in particular just talk and I know you love to do that.” Scott smiles back at Danny seeing the small ghost of a smile creep up on the other man’s lips. “I’ll even drive over here if I have too Danny. I’ll get in my truck unlicensed as I am. And I’ll be here for you. Don’t make me do that Danny. Lane’d revoke my driving privileges for a year if I did that.” He laughs a little at the thought of his boyfriends’ expression if he did what he told Danny he’d do. </p><p>“Don’t make me laugh, my ribs are still a little tender.” Danny admits. Scott plops down on his butt next to Danny’s chair. </p><p>“You know Danny if you want I can come with you and Steve when you come to tell the team next month. It’d be good to see them again. Even if we are all socially distant.” </p><p>“I’d like that actually you think Lane would let you go?” </p><p>“Course he would, he's been into NCIS to see our team even though we’re not agents anymore they’re still all our friends. Minus Pierce of course. He’s far far away from the friend zone as humanly possible. He shot my boyfriend you can bet I’m not letting Pierce and Lane alone for even the shortest length of time.” </p><p>“Duly noted. Do you, would you want to stay the day or at least half the day?” Danny asks tentatively, still very unlike himself. He knows Scott has his own routines and things he likes to do on Fridays. </p><p>“Would I want to...of course I’ll stay Danny. As long as you want me to. In fact I think you could use a day off PT and that’s okay. You’ve been going nonstop since you were released from the hospital. It’s also okay to have bad or off days Danny. I’m going to call Damian to let him know you’re taking the day off, but that you’ll do your stretches over the weekend.” </p><p>“That sounds, really nice.” Danny lets a tired sigh. He really was glad Scott was calling his PT therapist there’s no way he felt like putting in the full effort today. He just needs to take a day. And he’s learning day by day that that’s okay to not be at 100% no matter how much he doesn’t like not being completely himself yet. It’ll take time and effort but he’ll get there eventually, with the help and support of his ohana he’d get there.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>2100 Hours. 31 May 2020 - Sunday. Naval Air Base Coronado. Coronado, California. </b>
</p><p>Jake is tired, but a good kind of tired. It’s Sunday so he and the rest of his BUD/S training class got the day off so to speak. It meant no active training, but they had morning calisthenics and then they had Monday inspection to prepare for but between the morning and that evening the day is pretty much their’s to do as they please. </p><p>He’d gotten a surprise early birthday FaceTime call from his Ohana back home in Hawaii. It’d probably been the best part of his day today. He also found thanks to Tristan that their best friends the Montgomery brothers were moving back to mainland. Tommy, his best friend is already on the mainland; he's going to San Diego State University. Tyler, Dylan and Aaron they’ve still got lives on Oahu, friends, namely his younger brothers, Cooper, Wyatt and David. Not only that, they love living in Hawaii and don’t want to be forced to move to Glavaston, Texas to be closer to their Mom’s parents and their grandparents. Their dad is buried in National Memorial Cemetery, on the island. If he knows his friends and he does they won’t leave their dad for anything or anyone not even their Mom. There’s a reason Brandon Montogmery wanted to be buried on the island instead of New York where he’s from. He’d grown to love the island in the five years he’d been on the island. </p><p>“Wish you were here broski.” Tristan had greeted him. “Dad’s making cookies in your honor. He said he can’t not. We’ve got to celebrate somehow even if you aren’t here.” </p><p>Than Wyatt and David wished him a happy birthday and asked if they could drive his RAV4 to which Jake told them no. “Oh come on bro we’re gonna get our permits soon whenever the DMV’s open again.” </p><p>“Sorry nope not happening if your video game driving is any indication I don’t want you anywhere near my car.” Jake had replied. He smiles in his sleep at the memory. </p><p>All the Sullivan kids had also wished him a happy birthday and both Elliott and Caleb had asked him in their own ways how training was going and what it was like. Jake had given appropriate answers to each. No he won’t be home for a while. He’d be done with BUD/S though by the time they all started school this year. Than he’d start SQT or SEAL qualification training which is 26 weeks long. Then after that he had pre deployment training if he passed SQT and got assigned to a team. </p><p>So Jake knows he still has a long way to go as long as he’s got his ohana and friends by his side he knows he can accomplish anything. Also his newfound friends and classmates of Class 314, he’s golden. Though he knows not to take things for granted, just because he passes one phase doesn’t mean he have luck in the next phase. Or even the next after that there’s no guarantee.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>1400 Hours. 3 June 2020 - Wednesday - Hilton Hawaiian Village Beach Resort - 27th floor. Waikiki. </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom can we talk to you please?” Tyler asks in his board shorts and muscle tee his green eyes identical to her mom’s staring back at her. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is Ty? I’m a little busy trying to coordinate with the movers.” Allison tells her second oldest son as she’s got a list of papers spread out over one of the tables in their spacious suite. It was generously provided by a ‘friend’ of her late husband’s that wouldn’t give his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom come sit down with us for a minute please.” Tyler directs his mom to the couch in the living room area of the suite where her two youngest boys who look so much like their father facially already it hurts a little. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this about boys? I really should be getting back to the movers?” Allison asks as she sits down on the couch next to her sons. Tyler’s sitting on the one arm chair and he’s pulled it up close to the couch. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom we don’t want to move?” Tyler says gently looking at his mom gauging her reaction. She is about to say something before Tyler speaks up again. “Hear me out Mom before you say anything okay.” </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison just nods and settles into listening to her son. “I’ve been doing some research online about sibling guardianship where an older sibling eighteen or over takes over guardianship of a younger sibling or two in extreme family circumstances. I’ve even been emailing a judge in family court asking him questions and I explained our situation and he says that I’d qualify. I’m eighteen, I’m responsible, I’m financially responsible. This would be a way for Aaron and Dylan to stay on the island with me. You can move off the island for your mental health and get the help and recovery you need from the trauma we all experienced.” </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison is quiet for a minute thinking about what her son has just told her. That’s a lot of responsibility. It’s not like he hasn’t stepped up to the plate before as Brandon had once said. All his boys are self sufficient and growing more and more independent by the day. Being in a military family made them that way. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom it’s okay we’ll be okay here.” Aaron is her youngest with his dark brown hair and blue eyes like his father tells him. “It’ll be an adjustment, that's for sure, but we’ll have the grown up adult help we need if we need it in the form of Mr. McGarrett and his extended ohana family.” Aaron adds on. His mom never really got into the whole learning except for when she had to read street signs and ask for directions. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Dad promised we’d stay here in one place until Aaron finished high school Mom. I know Dad’s gone now and you’re our only parent but is that really reason enough to go back on your promise.” Dylan reasons with his mom. For a fifteen year old he’s a pretty smart kid, he’s definitely going places when he’s older. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler brings up another point, “With this guardianship Mom, this is the best option for both Aaron and Dylan. Now Mom I”m not trying to mean or rude this is a fact. You’re not fit to properly parent Aaron and Dylan right now. You’re not well mentally, we’ve seen how you’ve been acting. Or rather not acting you can barely take care of yourself right now. Let alone two growing teenage boys.” </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>This is hard for Allison to hear from her own son, a boy she raised from birth. He’s turned into a strong, caring, intelligent, thoughtful young man. So has her oldest son Tommy, who’s currently on the mainland at SDSU. The last she’d heard from him is that he’s riding out this virus with a close trusted friends’ family. So he’s not staying in the dorms by himself right now. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve also talked to Tommy too the moment I thought of sibling guardianship. He agrees you’re unwell Mom. This move you want to happen it’s only good for you. Not us. Tommy’s agreed to come back to Oahu and help me out with Aaron and Dylan after Christmas break. He’s already looking into transferring to U of H from SDSU.” </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison has to sit back and marvel at the planning that seems to have already gone into this. In this moment they are more like their late dad than Allison likes to admit right now. Does being prepared and planning ahead seem like a bad thing. It’s not, she knows it’s not. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where will you stay?” Allison asks finally. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where Mr. McGarrett comes in Mom. He and his partner Lane have agreed to take us all in.” Aaron tells his mom. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s no surprise to Allison Scott McGarrett is listed in Brandon’s will as her sons’ godfather. Their godmother is a friend of her late husband in New York. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d only be until I start school Mom for me anyway.” Tyler reveals. “Aaron and Dylan will be staying with them for the school year. It’s only nine, ten months, not counting this month and July.” </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler and Tommy are going to rent a house in Ewa Beach after Tyler’s freshman’s year. Mr. McGarrett has already offered to help look for affordable housing in his neighborhood.” Dylan informs his Mom. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“So after the school year you’d all live in one house together, you, and your older brothers?” Allison asks her youngest sons.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mom. And we’ll get summer jobs every year until we graduate to save up enough money to move out on our own. We’ll have adult support anytime we need it like we’ve already said. The McGarretts are good people mom. Both Steve and Scott are, and their sister is too.” Aaron makes sure his Mom knows they can take care of themselves. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad...he had a contingency plan Mom.” Tyler leans forward and grasps his Mom’s hand in his own. “We’re going to just fine here Mom.” </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison looks at her two younger boys and back at her second oldest. “I see you’ve got this all thought out and planned out. What do I need to do Tyler for this guardianship?” Allison asks. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll set up a Zoom meeting with the judge I’ve been emailing now that you’re on board Mom.” Tyler tells her. “We’ll go from there. You’ll have to sign some papers handing over guardianship, and give a statement that you’re unfit to provide care, and that’ll be that. We can go on living here and you can move off the island back to Glaveston.” </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you boys, you know that. I love you all, Tommy too.” </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you too Mom.” The Montgomery boys get up and have a group hug with their Mom. All involved glad they had this talk, and they could all begin to move forward and heal. Most importantly their Mom.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>0714 Hours. 5 June 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Caleb’s 7th Birthday. Kitchen, Ewa Beach. </b>
</p><p>Standing in their Iron Man and Captain America sleep pants with matching red and blue short sleeve shirts, Scott and Lane are finishing cooking up a special birthday breakfast for Caleb. Strawberry and blueberry waffles his favorite. </p><p>“Bacon’s just about done and waffles’ll be up next, why don’t you go get the birthday boy he’s been up for hours and probably annoying Eli to death.” Scott nudges his boyfriend by the counter where he’s fishing up chopping strawberries and blueberries. </p><p>Lane lays down the knife he’s using to chop fruit and slides the mixed berries into a bowl. He places the bowl on the kitchen bartop that is decorated in Lego Avengers plates and napkins. There are Lego Avengers banners and streamers all around the kitchen leading through seamlessly around the dining room table and chairs. The coffee table in the front living room is also decorated in a Lego Avengers table cover with various size presents and boxes all wrapped up for Caleb. </p><p>Just as Scott’s pulling off the last strips of bacon and putting a small portion of scrambled eggs in Jax’s bowl watching him eat, the loud excited voice of a very happy seven year old Caleb comes riding down the stairs on Lane’s back. The rest of the kids both young adult and teenagers, come trailing behind them. It’s not even 8 am, on a Friday and it’s officially the start of summer break for them. </p><p>“Birthday waffles for the birthday boy!” Scott exclaims all smiles as he turns around from the waffle iron with Caleb’s special plate that Lane has for each of his kids’ on their birthdays. “With whip cream and chocolate syrup.” </p><p>“Thank you Scottie.” Caleb thanks him and tucks into his delicious birthday waffles. Scott manning the waffle iron and Lane hovering over the stove and the bacon and eggs. The kids all keep up a constant stream of conversation of all course centered around Caleb the birthday boy. </p><p>“Dad, can we go to Uncle Steve’s beach? Nahele says the water’s perfect for paddle boarding today.” Logan asks his dad after breakfast is cleaned up and Caleb is going to start opening his presents. </p><p>Lane’s sitting on the couch on his phone texting with his sister about when’s the best time for her to call. He looks up from his phone and they're all still in their pajamas. He’d hoped the kids would just want to spend the day inside or outside by the pool for Caleb’s birthday. They had a drive thru birthday bash with Caleb’s tae kwon do friends in the afternoon, around 1500, and it was only 0845 now. </p><p>A change of scenery would be nice, they’ve all been healthy and Lane temperature checks in the mornings have been clear for everyone. He’d insisted on that ever since he and Scott got out of quarantine in March as an extra precaution. </p><p>Everywhere else they went if they absolutely had to go out they were all masks or were keeping their distance from people not in their household. Technically the McGarrett-Williams clan weren’t in their household even though they were family. As soon as Logan mentioned paddle boarding and Uncle Steve that got Caleb up from the coffee table and asking too. He didn’t even know how to surf yet but he wanted to try paddle boarding. Lane was supposed to teach him last summer when he was six but that didn’t happen for obvious reasons. Now another summer had rolled round again. All Caleb’s siblings know how to surf and paddle board. </p><p>“Please Daddy can we, can we go?” Caleb asks full on puppy dog pout on his face. It’d be the best birthday present ever if he got to learn how to surf or paddle board. </p><p>Lane bites his bottom lip thinking really hard. “I’ll have to call Uncle Steve and see okay buddy. Especially with your Uncle Danny doing rehab at home. It is Friday after all and Lane knows Danny has physical therapy on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He’s pretty exhausted after every session still with Damian. He’s getting better, that's what Lane knows. Still he’d rather be more safe and cautious than not. </p><p>“Okay Daddy.” Caleb’s face falls a little bit, and Elliott jumps right in and distracts his younger brother with the presents. </p><p>“Hey Caleb, why don’t you open up your presents? You got some pretty big boxes here.” Elliott gestures to  a medium sized rectangular box. </p><p>“Not that one!” Scott jumps in shaking his head. “I mean not that one yet save that one for later.” </p><p>“Okay how about these ones?” Elliott asks. </p><p>“Everything is fair game Caleb go on have it bud.” Lane encourages and watches with rapt attention as his now seven year old son opens his first presents.</p><p>Caleb eagerly tears open the paper on one of his gifts and his smile is as a big of the moon when he sees what’s inside. “Lego Technic, cool.” He looks up at his dad. “Thank you Daddy.”</p><p>“That one was all Scott, he thought if you wanted you could build it together?” </p><p>“Really, I can build it with you?” Caleb asks. </p><p>“Course you can, I bought it for you squirt.” Scott smiles at the young boy. The age range for that lego set is 7 to 14 so Caleb’s just the right age and patience level for it. </p><p>“Open this one it’s from your sisters” Lane hands Caleb another present. A smaller rectangular box. More paper gets ripped off and Caleb’s smiling revealing the tech deck miniature skateboards in the box. </p><p>"Thanks Paige, Julia they’re awesome.” Caleb turns to his dad with a hopeful look on his face. “Can we look online to customize a real skateboard. If I can’t surf yet I want to learn something.” </p><p>“That I think we can do. This island may be a surfing paradise but I’ll have you know I was quite the skater when I was about Paige’s age.” </p><p>“Awesome we gotta do it now Daddy.” </p><p>“Okay, okay that’ll be one of your presents from you Mom and me, alright.” Caleb just nods excited at the prospect of building his very own customized skateboard. </p><p>Caleb continues to open his presents and he gets some necessities that he quickly hides under a pillow on the couch. What kid wants socks and briefs even if they are in his favorite designs. They’re boring. The cool gifts he gets from his older brothers Elliott and Logan, more Legos, a couple of new action figures he’s been wanting and even a few comics from Wyatt and David. </p><p>“Alright Caleb last one now okay.” Lane tells his son as he pushes over to large Avenger wrapped gifts closer to his son. Caleb tentatively opens the top not really ripping into it like his other presents. </p><p>“Come on Caleb rip that sucker open.” Elliott encourages. He gets a look from his dad at that. </p><p>“Rip it open, rip it open.” All the boys including Scott start to chant. Lane rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. Not you too. He doesn’t who’s more excited Caleb or the boys. </p><p>Caleb finally relents and tears the paper down the middle. Revealing a, “Nintendo Switch. Thank you thank you Daddy.” Caleb’s up on his feet hugging his daddy tight. “Second best gift ever today.” Caleb whispers into his Daddy’s neck. </p><p>“I'm glad you love it, Caleb. Even though we got it for your birthday, this is a family gift okay. We can all use it. Well only four players at a time, but this’ll keep us all more active while we’re all stuck inside.” </p><p>“Okay, Daddy I get it, NBA 2K20 is up to ten players so we can all play together actually.” Caleb tells his Daddy.</p><p>“That’s true we can. Okay an hour more in pajamas than we’re taking showers and getting dressed.” Lane announces. He then turns to Scott and whispers. “I’m going to go call Danny see if he’s up for a little light party this evening.</p><p>“Sounds good, we’ll be here.” Scott says as he watches Tristan and Logan figure out how to configure another gaming system for the living room by the entertainment system. They already had a Wii U, and a Playstation 4, this one the Nintendo Switch he or Lane just couldn’t pass up either. </p><p>The rest of the day passes in a blur of activity and excitement for Caleb. He got to see his Tae kwon do friends in the drive thru party celebration and they dropped off more presents and cards. That’s after a sushi lunch and specially made 7th birthday cookies for Caleb that Scott made. They were decorated with Birthday Hero designs, and 7 Rocks, shaped like the number seven. </p><p>Later that evening everyone is dressed to go out. Caleb in his black t-shirt that reads ‘MY 7TH BIRTHDAY the where I was QUARANTINED 2020’ with the zeroes represented by the emoji wearing a mask. Even though Lane and Scott are trying to stay optimistic, early in the year, when this whole virus kicked off Lane found the shirts online and bought one for each kid and himself and Scott who’s birthdays came up after March. 41 and quarantined that’ll be a birthday for the books for sure. If they’re still stuck doing the stay at home work from home deal. </p><p>That’s two weeks away. He's only focused on Caleb right now and keeping him from annoying his sister too much on the car ride to Steve and Danny’s. Scott’s in the truck as a passenger with Tristan driving with Paige, Elliott and Wyatt in the back. The others are in Lane’s car. </p><p>“Julia!! Stop flicking your brother in the head or I’m turning this car around. Caleb please, please stop edging over into your sister’s space we’re almost there.” </p><p>“Sorry Dad, Sorry Daddy.” Both kids apologize and go back to quietly sitting and looking out the windows at the passing scenery.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>1930 Hours. 5 June 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Williams Residence - Dining Room. 2727 Piikoi Street, Honolulu. </b>
</p><p>Steve dims the lights slightly as Lane brings in Caleb’s custom made and designed Lego Avengers birthday cake. It’s a full sheet cake big enough for everyone in attendance. That’s, five adults, five young adults and three teenagers, and five kids under twelve to have seconds of cake. </p><p>“Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Dear Caleb, Happy Birthday to You....” The room sings to Caleb in somewhat unison. </p><p>“And Many More....” Lane finishes off with jazz hands as his youngest son blows out the seven candles on his birthday cake. “Happy Birthday Caleb.” </p><p>“Okay...who wants ice cream with their cake?” Scott asks. “Right right stupid question of course you all do.” Scott turns back and walks to the kitchen and to the freezer and grabs the two big gallon tubs of vanilla ice cream.</p><p>He brings them back to see Caleb’s got a smear of blue and red frosting on his face and nose, and Wyatt looking awfully guilty. “I leave for like seconds and you’re already smashing cake in the birthday boys’ face.” Scott shakes his head in humorously. Ice cream and cake are dished up and everyone scatters outside. All but the three youngest. “Not in my room with that ice cream you’re not!...” </p><p>Joanie, Caleb and Charlie grumble, but head back through the dining room and out to the lanai with everyone else. </p><p>“This is a really good cake.” Steve notes as he, Mary, Danny, Lane and Scott are now the only ones sitting at the picnic table under the lanai. The kids are spread out on the grass and on the further down on the beach by Danny and Steve’s chairs. </p><p>“It is really good. Where’d you guys buy it?” Danny asks thinking about his own two older kids’ birthdays coming up soon. </p><p>“Oh this isn't a store bought cake. None of the cakes have been store bought that I bring to parties.” Scott smiles around a mouthful of ice cream and chocolate cake. He swallows and then answers. “You know Blake Carson, the trauma surgeon at Tripler.” They all nod how could they not he’s the doctor who amputated Scott’s leg. </p><p>“What you tellin’ me he has a side gig has a cake baker.” Danny jokes.</p><p>“No not him. His husband Russell owns a cake shop, a bakery custom makes any and all kinds of cakes. If you want his number Steve I can give you his number.”  </p><p>“I’d like that.” </p><p>“Oy ey you two I’m right here.” Danny proclaims. “I’m not six.” </p><p>“We know Daniel.” The two brothers chime in. </p><p>“You sniff out any surprises like a bloodhound. You’re as bad Steve.” Scott admits. “Never could effectively hide Christmas presents or birthday presents.” </p><p>“Speaking of birthdays Gracie’s and Nahele’s are in two weeks. The 15th and the 16th. Have they said anything about wanting to do anything?” Mary asks. </p><p>“They haven’t said anything yet. We'll talk to them next week, and ask we’ll let you guys know if we’ll be doing anything.” Danny informs them. </p><p>“How’d Brooke handle the news of Cooper wanting to enlist?” Steve asks his brother looking briefly over at his nephew giving Charlie a piggy back ride while Logan is doing the same with Caleb. They’re racing. Grace and Nahele are at one end of the beach at the impromptu finish line. </p><p>“Cooper nor Tristan have told Brooke yet. I’m all for both of them enlisting. If it’s what they want to do it’s what they want to do. I’m proud of both of them.” Scott tells the table. </p><p>“Both of them want to enlist?” Danny asks, shocked. </p><p>“Yes Danny both of them do. Cooper in the Army and Tristan in the Navy. They’ve researched in demand jobs and what they want to do. Now they just have to tell their Mom.” </p><p>“Easier said than done I’m sure we didn’t have that problem.” Steve replies. </p><p>“No we didn't, that's true. The boys are going to talk to Brooke and she and I are going to represent a united front on this as best we can. I’m all for them enlisting serving their country, but Brooke by her non reaction at Cooper’s graduation it’s going to be a rough talk.” </p><p>“I’d say good luck but I know that won’t do much good.” Danny shakes his head. “I’m just glad Charlie’s got another ten or eleven years before we’ve got to have those tough conversions. Right Steven?” </p><p>“Yes Daniel. Charlie won’t be going anywhere near the Navy as you’ve said numerous times already.” </p><p>Caleb had a really great time here this evening Danny, Steve thanks for having us over.” Lane thanks Steve and Danny an hour later when it’s decided it’s time to go back home. </p><p>“We’re glad Caleb could enjoy his birthday with his two best friends. Charlie and Joanie enjoyed themselves too. I can see it now in ten years better unlock that wallet Steven for that bail they’ll need.” </p><p>“Really Danny you go there. Charlie’s our kid. And Joanie’s our niece. They’re good kids.” </p><p>“Like you haven’t had one or two interactions with the police in your youth.” </p><p>“I know I have. Steve has too.” Scott admits. “I’ll tell you that story some other time, it’s getting late.” Scott bids his brother in law goodbye and Scott and Lane and kids head back to their home for the night.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>1600 Hours. 8 June 2020 - Monday. Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck - Picnic tables. Waikiki. </b>
</p><p>Kamekona isn’t doing sit down service but when Scott called and asked if he and his boys could use it as a meet up spot the larger Hawaiian man agreed. Kamekona’s is as neutral territory as they’re going to get. </p><p>Tristan and Cooper are sitting on one side of the wooden picnic table and Brooke and Scott are sitting on the other side. </p><p>Tristan gives his younger brother a small look as in ‘go ahead you got this I’m behind you’. Cooper swallows visibly and than starts. “Mom I first want to apologize for what you saw at the virtual graduation. I’d honestly forgotten I’d put that in there. If I’m being honest I didn’t expect you to show up.” </p><p>Brooke looks at her middle son and she’s hurt that he’d think that way of her. That she couldn’t get over what she had with his father to be there for him. “Why would you do this Cooper. To our family you’ve seen how your father and I turned out.” </p><p><em> And okay ouch that hurts. </em> Scott thinks. Yes he and Brooke had issues when they were married surrounding their dual military spousal status. </p><p>Scott wants to jump in but he holds his tongue and scratches the scruff of Jax’s fur under the table instead. </p><p>“Mom, how could you even say that! You’re in the Army. You and Dad were only one couple out of less than five hundred dual military couples.” </p><p>“This is something I’ve thought of since last year Mom. I’ve done my research. I know what I want to do. To this is it. I want to enlist in the Army to help people help soldiers like you did, and do still.” </p><p>Tristan can’t believe what his mom’s saying and he has to jump in now too. “I thought you’d be happy for us Mom. We know what we want to do with our lives now. We want to serve our country like you and Dad, and Uncle Steve and Gramps, and Grandpa John.” </p><p>“We know you’re our Mom, but we’re both over eighteen and the truth is you can’t do anything about it Mom. We both want to enlist and that’s what we’re going to do.” Cooper tells his Mom frankly. </p><p>Scott lets a small barely there hint of smile on his face at his sons’ words. He is right after all. Cooper’s eighteen Tristan is twenty they’re adults. </p><p>“I bet you’re happy about this, you've already got Jake in and now Tristan and Cooper.” Brooke throws back in Scott’s face. </p><p>“Hey hey I have nothing to do with this. This is about Tristan and Cooper not me. They want to do this and come to a conclusion themselves. Their younger brother and older brother respectively maybe have been a catalyst, but they made the decision themselves, Brooke. And yes I am damn proud of them of all three of them. And I’ll be proud of Wyatt and David too whatever they decide to do!” </p><p>Jax can sense the rising anger and emotions in hsi handler and he gets up and jumps up on the left side of the bench next to Scott and places his front paws on Scott’s lap. </p><p>“Mom we know you have fears and you’ll say we won’t get it or understand until we have kids of our own and we get that. We know you have worries and fears, but you can’t let that stop you from stopping us from doing what <em> we want </em>” Cooper makes an emphasis on the ‘we’ part. </p><p>“Our wanting to enlist has nothing to do with Dad influencing us. Even if he hadn’t been in the Navy. I can gurantee you we still be here today having a similar conversation.” Tristan says. “We’ve talked to Jake too and he agrees it’s time to let us go Mom. You let him go, it’s not fair. I know you think you’re losing us both all at once, and it’s hard. We don’t want to wait. The mission doesn’t stop because of a pandemic Mom.” Tristan tries to appeal to his Mom’s soldier side. </p><p>Brooke sighs heavily when Scott had asked her to come over and meet him, she expected something like this, but not Scott not backing her up. She’s been thinking about Cooper enlisting ever since his virtual graduation a month ago. She got on board with the idea, but not now hearing Tristan wants to enlist as well she’s back to that ‘no way no way are both her baby boys going to enlist. One son is hard enough to deal with now the other two want to as well. </p><p>She knows her son’s are old enough and mature enough to do what they’re wanting to do. Their dad only has a small part in this. It’s just hard to see them go. She knows they’d have to grow up at some point, she really can’t put all of this on her ex. Cooper is more like her in hte personality department, he thinks before he acts most of the time. He’s a peacekeeper between his brothers older brothers and the younger twins. As much as she wants to keep them safe on the island she knows now she’s lost this battle, and she doesn’t want to lose her son’s over this. Doesn’t want them to resent her for not allowing them to do this. </p><p>It’ll be hard but she’s also really proud of them. Of course she’d never admit that in front of her ex wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. This isn’t about the two of them after all this is our their sons and their futures. </p><p>“I approve. It’ll take me some time to get used to it. But I approve.” </p><p>“Thanks but no thanks Mom we don’t need your approval.” Tristan remarks hotly in a rare display of defiance. <em> It’d be nice to have your approval but if we don’t so be it. </em>“This was more of a courtesy. We’ve seen and heard what not telling parents about enlisting does to them. We love you Mom. We do, we don’t want to lose that relationship with you.” </p><p>“Coop’s right Mom. We love you but we’re not you’re little boys anymore you have to let us go. It’s time.” Tristan tells his Mom, looking her right in her eyes hands clasped together ontop of the table. </p><p>“This is something you both really want to do?” Brooke asks already knowing the answer but has to ask anyway she is their mom. She knows their family is different than most other military families on the island. The closest comparison if she wants to even make the comparison at all is the Kahale kids’ now known as the Kamaka kids. Both of their parents had been in the Navy and had five kids, until their untimely death in 2009. That’s why she doesn’t like to make that comparison at all, and only brings it up in her head. </p><p>“Yes Mom it is. I’m already going about withdrawing from U of H. I love the water and I love swimming. I’m not going anywhere honestly in college. In the Navy I know where I want to go. I'm going to be an aviation rescue swimmer.” </p><p>Cooper looks over at his brother and smiles. “I’m hoping for parachute rigger. It’s an in demand job right now. I get to not only pack chutes for a living and supply aid to other countries and soldiers when they need it but I’ll be jump qualified with a chute I packed.” </p><p>“That’s cool. I’m tellin’ yah Coop you’ll love it. It’s one of the most freeing experiences in the world.” Scott’s full of enthusiasm and excitement for both of his sons. Brooke on the other hand just stares at her ex-husband disapprovingly. “Don’t give me that look Brooke. I can be happy and excited for them all I want. Don’t you think for a second I’m not scared or worried either. I am, I’m just choosing to look at the positives.” </p><p>“I realize that you do that now don’t you. Choose to ignore the bad memories.” </p><p>Scott throws up his hands in exacerbation. “Oh for the love of...would you stop it. If you’d have been through half the shit I have, actually experienced it you’d be the same way!” Scott throws his right leg up and over the bench and gets up and stalks off towards the parking lot. Jax trotting along obediently beside him to stop at a tree when Scott stops and sits with his back against the tree knees up to his chest. </p><p><em>Okay so Brooke can still get under my skin big deal.</em> <em>So my accident is still a sore spot; it hasn’t even been a year yet of course my issues still bother me. It will be in two weeks though.</em> Scott thinks absently. He doesn’t know what he wants to do that day. Or if he even wants to do anything. He doesn’t have to, even though his friend Drew says most amputees do, do something to commemorate the day. Once they’ve gotten past their first year. He honestly hasn’t even been thinking about that day just been living his life. Enjoying it as best as he can with the ones he loves. </p><p>“Like ignoring the bad memories is such a bad thing. I don’t even remember the accident.” Scott mumbles to himself as he sits under the tree Jax draping himself bodily over his partner’s lap. </p><p>The next time he looks up towards the tables where his sons and ex-wife were sitting Brooke’s gone and the boys are making their way over to him. </p><p>Over the months since their dads’ accident and his resulting TBI the boys have been able to recognize an emotional overload or outburst pretty well now. That what they witnessed is 100 percent emotional outburst, though a mild one. Considering the ones they’ve witnessed before in the hospital, the doctors said that was primarly due to the overall stimulants surrounding him. Basically more things to stress him out and overload him. A bunch of different stuff was happening back than that was new and scary to him. </p><p>“Hey Dad, Mom’s gone off to work early.” Tristan crouches and sits next to him facing him. Cooper pops a squat on the opposite side of his brother next to his dad. </p><p>“Do you want to get shave ice? We promise we won’t tell, we know it’s early.” Tristan asks his dad. </p><p>“I’m okay boys. I’m just glad your mom didn’t make too much of a stink about you guys’ enlisting.” </p><p>“You sure because I could really use a cool treat right now.” Cooper raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“I’m okay, I'm still kind of full from lunch actually. It’s Monday, Monday’s leftover weekend meal night.” </p><p>“That sounds good dad. Maybe we can get Lane to stop for ice cream on the way home.” </p><p>“Check the deep freezer in the garage TJ, the last time Dad went out shopping he totally bought up half the freezer ice cream section of everything we liked.” Cooper remembers the day last week a few days before Caleb’s birthday they did a grocery haul. His dad came home with literally almost all ice cream, total impulse buying binge.</p><p>He does that sometimes impulse buys stuff just because he can. Or he sees something he wants and he just gets even though he may not need it necessary right at that moment. </p><p>Cooper calls to come pick them up and within thirty minutes the quartet are headed towards home. </p><p>Cooper and Tristan are in the backseat of their Dad’s truck with Jax buckled into his harness between them. </p><p>TJ: That went surprisingly well don’t you think Teej?</p><p>5:00 PM</p><p>Cooper: Lot less explosive than I thought Mom would be.</p><p>5:01 PM </p><p>TJ: I know right, that was pretty mild compared to what I was thinking</p><p>5:03 PM </p><p>Cooper: Totally. Do u think she’ll ever come around to having three of us in the military? </p><p>5:05 PM </p><p>TJ: I think so. She’s got to be proud deep down though</p><p>5:05 PM </p><p>Cooper: I’ll believe that when I see it. I hate how she makes dad lose it like that. It’s not right.</p><p>5:07 PM </p><p>TJ: I know it is big bro it’s not right. He didn’t ask for any of this. </p><p>5:08 PM </p><p>Cooper: You think we should stop texting we’re getting looks from the front seat</p><p>5:09 PM </p><p>TJ: Probably yeah, we should look up recruiters and call them asap so we can get the process started. </p><p>5:10 PM </p><p>Cooper: Sounds good to me. </p><p>5:10 PM </p><p>Tristan’s the first to put his phone down and reach out to scratch the scruff of Jax’s neck. “Phew boy you stinky doggo. </p><p>Jax gives the younger human a look. <em> I not stinko doggo. I likes smell.  </em></p><p>“Oh yeah Dad. Jax’s needs a B-A-T-H. Bad. What’d he do, roll around in some mud somewhere?” Cooper asks. </p><p>“I don’t oh crap now I remember he did get into something on our morning walk earlier the scent must have been masked somehow. Okay Jax first thing we do when we get in his B-AT-H time for you.” </p><p>“If I didn’t know any better Scott I’d say Jax could understand spelling. His face just turned all doggy grumpy.” Lane reveals looking in the rearview mirror at the german shepherd’s face. </p><p>Monday evenings are generally pretty lax come summer time. The kids are allowed to stay up a little later, which the three younger ones love being able to stay up until 2030hrs. Even though the older kids know that all the good shows come on after 9pm. It’s just after ten at night when Tristan who’s actually asleep for once between midnight gets a text alert. He thinks it could be one of his swim buddies but when he rolls over in bed and checks his phone he sees it’s Paige. </p><p>To - Tristan: Can we talk? Can’t sleep.</p><p>10:07 PM </p><p>To - Paige: Sure meet outside by the pool?</p><p>10:08 PM </p><p>To - Tristan: Ok</p><p>10:10 PM </p><p>Paige can’t stop thinking about that older couple she and her siblings saw on Mother’s day last month. She bets they didn’t have the kind of issue she’s having. They seemed so carefree than again they were like grandparents' age. Paige walks out onto the lanai and over to the first set of lounger chairs to wait for Tristan who thankfully isn’t so far behind her. He’s got on a JCHS sweatshirt and blue plaid sleep pants. </p><p>Paige herself is only in her own pair of PINK plaid sleep pants and a PINK sleepwear top. </p><p>“Okay what did you want to talk me about out here?” It's got to be something deep or personal he’s noticed that outside by the pool loungers is like the go to spot for serious talks. For one reason or another.</p><p>“Tristan how did you know you were gay?” Paige asks the older boy and bites her lip not really looking at him fully.</p><p>“Honestly Paige, I was extremely confused from ages 12 through 15. I finally started understanding who I was when I was 15 and a half. I could date guys if I wanted to, Jake had started dating Kanani. I felt jealous that that part of growing up was so easy for him and mine, it wasn’t. I had this part of me that I didn’t know what to do with how to feel except lost until I talked to your dad one day. Actually I remember it well. I'd just come back from swim practice and your dad was over at the house. I asked him if we could talk and I told him. I just blurted it out. I was so nervous.”</p><p>“You? You were nervous?” Paige looks at Tristan kind of in shock. </p><p>“I was I don’t know what came over me its like I just wanted to get it out. The delivery may not have been the best but the message got through my advice take it slow. Write down what you want to say if you have to kind of like a school speech, but you’re a talkative teen Paige I’m sure you’ll find your own way. Three simple words I know but they probably the biggest three single words you’ll ever say to your dad. He’ll love you no matter what, P. He can’t not.”</p><p>“You’re right you’re right it's just a big deal you know.”</p><p>“I do know.” Tristan smiles reassuringly. Paige does feel loads better. </p><p>“Thanks for listening, TJ.” Paige smiles at the older boy with relief. She’s told someone she feels better that someone, TJ she trusts knows her ‘secret’. Well and Caleb but just in a different context. He thinks he’s keeping ‘the secret boyfriend’ secret. </p><p>“Anytime Paige.” Tristan gets up from the lounge chair and heads back inside the house. </p><p>Paige soon follows and goes back upstairs to her room. She tries to be as quiet as she can but Julia stirs in her sleep.</p><p>“Paige... wha-“</p><p>“Shhh go back to sleep Jules.” She orders quietly as she quickly changes into her sleep shorts and shirt and gets under her covers. </p><p>After talking to TJ even though she hasn’t said the words I’m gay aloud. Or even much in her own head. She feels it deep down, she has an attraction and a pretty intense one to a girl that was in her science class. She sat two seats in front of her when they actually did have class back before COVID hit. She’s the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen, for a fourteen year old. </p><p><em> Just three simple words I can do that. I know I can do that. </em>Paige repeats to herself like a mantra as she falls asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>The next two weeks fly by for the McGarrett-Williams’ and McGarrett families. June is probably their busiest month out of the whole year. </p><p>Grace and Nahele’s birthdays pass quietly and with little fanfare much to Danny’s dislike. He’d even called Scott the weekend before ranting and raving about his little girl not wanting a party. </p><p>“She doesn’t want a party.” Danny had a said instead of a normal greeting. “Nahele either, neither of them want parties.”</p><p>“Well hello and good morning to you to Daniel.” Scott replied over the phone, he whispered next to Lane in bed ‘Danny freaking out no party for kids’</p><p>“They don’t want a party or celebration what’s a dad supposed to do with that info huh. When his kids don’t want parties.”</p><p>Scott settled down in his bed and under his covers more. This is going to be a long morning. It had been, he was on the phone for an hour and half with Danny. Which turned into them talking about their kids’ growing up. About half way through Danny’s worrying, Scott figured out after some thinking that this was more than just either Nahele or Grace not wanting parties due to the Coronavirus. This was more about them growing up. </p><p>While Danny hadn’t had Nahele long in his life he only had the last seven years he thought of the young man as his son just as much as Charlie and Grace were his own. </p><p>“Danny kids they all reach a point where parties, especially themed ones, aren't cool for a while until you’re like in your thirties and you have themed decade parties again.”</p><p>“As they get older they want less and less to do with parties and more to just have some cake, pizza and hang out with friends.” </p><p>“That’s what Steve said.”</p><p>Scott shook his head in bed. “Steve told you this already!!” </p><p><em> Ok okay now’s not the time to blow up. Deep breaths calm deep breaths </em>. Scott tells himself before he speaks again. </p><p>“Steve’s right Danny. He may not have been a parent as long as we have but he’s right. It doesn’t mean they love us any less or appreciate us any less. It just means this is another part of growing up for them. After a certain age present piles and mountains start to dwindle too.”</p><p>“At least they both got to celebrate milestone birthdays last year right.” Danny says more than asks.</p><p>“There we go Danny everything’s going to be okay. In that department. Hey you still have at least another 11 years of birthdays to look forward to with Charlie.”</p><p>“So do you with Caleb and I’m sure there’ll be a few double themed parties in our future.”</p><p>Scott looked over at his now sleeping boyfriend again. Would there really be? Oh who’s he kidding of course there would be there’s just one big question standing in their way. </p><p>“It’s only a matter of time before one of you proposes I’m sure your team is saying you’re worse than Steve and I were and you two had a longer standing history than Steve and I did. I bet his kids and yours expect the big ‘M’ word in the near future.”</p><p>“Okay how’d this turn from Hele and Gracie’s non birthday parties to Lane and I getting married?” Scott can hear his brother in law laughing on the other end. </p><p>“I expect to be a groomsman and no beach wedding.” Danny states firmly. </p><p>“Okay glad you’re better now. I’m hanging up now. Goodbye.” Scott had hung up and immediately gone downstairs for some fresh air to clear his thoughts. Danny’s words rolling around and around in his head. </p><p>Now even two days later he’s still thinking about what Danny said about marriage as he sits in his wheelchair out by the pool in his tropical orange and blue floral boardies. It’s now been a year since his accident June 18th of last year. He’s made it his first year as an amputee and TBI survivor. </p><p>He’d gotten texts earlier for Drew and his other new amputee buddies, Bennett and Davis and Jay and the other guys. That he’d met at Tripler his second go around. </p><p>The texts say things like congrats you’ve survived </p><p>You’re a survivor and things of that nature.</p><p>What a crazy year it’s been from being in and out of Tripler twice, to that epic outpatient rehab fail. Totally not Steve’s fault in any way. To his ups and downs with prosthetics and questions and answers from strangers he didn’t want to hear or give. To his seizures that were probably the biggest obstacle he’s had out of everything since waking up that day in the hospital sans his right leg. He hasn’t had a seizure in six and half months now. He’s officially seizure free for the time being. </p><p>He definitely thinks the biggest help in this has been his four legged partner, his german shepherd service dog  Jax here. </p><p>He’s currently sitting chair side next to him in his wheelchair looking out at the pool and the little humans inside of it playing. </p><p>Jax looks up and over at him with this longing look in his eyes. As if to say go on in pity party’s over. That’s the thing he doesn’t feel pitying or sad at all today. Yes he’s lost a limb he reread what Drew said in his first text and if makes a lot more sense now. </p><p>You may have lost a limb that day, but you’ve gained back something more important...life. </p><p>You’re living today because of that Drs actions, and because of the support network around you. One year down and many more to go. I can tell you from experience that it does get better. Yes you have bad days and bad times but the good far outweigh the bad and the alternative.</p><p>Drew is right it did. He may not have felt all that up to doing much today at first. His original plans for this day his one year ampuversary was to go skydiving with Drew and his other amputee buds. Due to the virus that was dashed and he was bummed out about it. Sat in his room upstairs for two hours this morning just moping and thinking. Until Lane gave the kick in ass he needed to get up. He has to remember yes while he had slipped into a coma that very night one year ago. Lane was the one sitting by his bedside for the next five nights. The one watching and waiting and praying that he’d come out the other side alright.</p><p>He did all things considered for all the complications and other ailments he has now. He’s one pretty damn lucky guy. He must have had a guardian angel up there that day looking out for his stubborn McGarrett ass. </p><p>“Dad come on in the waters great. Put on your leg and get in here.” Wyatt calls out to his dad. </p><p>“Yeah please, please Scottie.” Caleb begs too next to Wyatt in the pool. </p><p>Lane’s on a lounger pretending not to notice his boyfriend’s predicament. What he’ll do if he’ll give in. </p><p>“Okay okay you’ve worn me down. Jax go get Daddy’s water leg.” Scott commands. Jax gets up from his spot on the cool water slick ground and trots back inside. He knows just where his partner left his leg. </p><p>Ten minutes later Jax comes back with the leg in his mouth and drops it on command in his outstretched hand. </p><p>“Good boy Jax good retrieve.” Scott praises Jax as he puts on his waterproof stump sock and then puts on his leg.</p><p>Just as Scott stands up from his wheelchair there’s a big splash from his right. Right where Lane was sitting. It’s a big enough splash to get Scott soaked already. </p><p>“Lane you ass!” Scott yells playfully.</p><p>“Language Scottie that’s a dollar in the swear jar.” Caleb pipes up from where he’s now on Wyatt’s shoulders ready for a game of chicken.</p><p>Scott grumbles but walks around the pool and then dives into the deep end. Then swims up to his boyfriend like a shark on an unsuspecting victim and dunks him briefly. Before both come back up sputtering and laughing messes.</p><p>This day may not have started out how he thought it would. Never in a million years would he think he’d be in this position living life as a TBI survivor with only only one leg but, it's just like Drew said in his text this morning it's better to be living in the here and now than the alternative. That’s the key word there living he’s really living he’s not just going through the motions. He’s got too much to live for too many people in his life that care about him and love him to even think of the alternative. </p><p>
  <em> Yes yes it is much better than the alternative. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>0700 Hours. 21 June 2020 - Sunday. McGarrett Residence - Master Bedroom.</b>
</p><p>Another Sunday, another end to quite a busy week. It’s not the end it's’ only the beginning start of the day. Not only is it Father’s Day, it also happens to be Lane’s 41st birthday today. </p><p>Double whammy this year. Scott wants to make the day extra special for his boyfriend. As special as they can being stuck at home. Seeing as he didn’t get to celebrate at all last year. As Scott was in a coma. The only acknowledgment he got were texts from his kids and younger sister Riley. </p><p>This is different; they're both healthy and well and alive. Right now Lane’s lying in bed next to his boyfriend smiling a lazy morning smile. He’s just content to spend the rest of the day here in bed with the man he calls his boyfriend. Still it’s hard to believe some days that they’re actually together finally. That, that Christmas last year is somehow a joke and he’s not really here. He’s in his crappy small four bedroom house without his kids. </p><p>That’s not the truth, he is here. He and his kids are moved into Scott’s house and living here and enjoying every minute of it. Lane turns over to his right to face Scott. </p><p>“Morning sleepy head.” Lane greets just with a hint of too awake in his voice. </p><p>Lane gets a groan and grunt in reply. “Morning already? Let me sleep the day away. I can do that today. S’in the rights da Father’s day bill of rights.”</p><p>Lane frowns at the back of Scott’s head. Did he forget what else is today too. What other special day is today? Lane's about to resign himself to the fact of another forgotten birthday when Scott rolls back over rubbing sleep out of his right eye with his hand. </p><p>“Didn’t think I’d forgotten one of the most important days of the year did you?” Scott asks getting up from under the covers and making his way to Lane’s side and sitting on his knees. In between the v of Lane’s legs covers thrown aside. </p><p>“Oh I’m liking where this is going very much.” Lane rumbles and lays back on the bed. </p><p>Scott grins wide and lowers his head over and around Lane’s cock. </p><p>Twenty minutes later of pleasuring his boyfriend to his heart’s content. The two lay back in bed spent from their morning activities. Nothing penetrative yet, on Scott’s receiving end but he’s hoping to change that later this evening. He’s got it all planned out and everything.</p><p>“Best birthday morning blow job ever.” </p><p>“I should hope so. That body of yours is mine to play with.” Scott gets a possessive growl in his voice. </p><p>“Yours is mine to see and play with to no one else’s ever again.” A jealous lilt to his voice as he remembers who had last seen Scott bare like this last year. Though knowing what they know now of Jeff Taylor Lane’s glad nothing sexual happened between the two. That that man had some restraint for whatever reason that day. </p><p>Enough about that sicko ita Father’s Day and his birthday they’ll both be getting doubly pampered today. In about 3, 2, 1. </p><p>There’s a knock at their door and Elliott’s voice comes through, “Can we come in?”</p><p>The two dads give themselves a quick approving appraisal both appropriately dressed now in clean sleep shorts and t-shirts. </p><p>“Come on in.” Lane calls out and sits up a bit straighter as his right hand finds its way to Scott’s left hand. Intertwining their fingers under the covers. </p><p>Tristan and Logan come in first carrying trays of breakfast for their respective dad’s. Their younger brothers and sisters are all holding cards as well. </p><p>“Happy Father’s Day!” They all chorus. Happy Birthday Dad!” The Sullivan kids exclaim to their dad. Lane just feels all kinds of fatherly love for his kids right now. </p><p>“We’ll let you guys eat and enjoy breakfast we’re going to clean up the kitchen. It's kind of a mess down there...” Julia reveals sheepishly. The kids couldn’t all decide on what to make at first and some batter may have been thrown around.</p><p>“That kitchen better be spotless when we come down there.” Scott exclaims at the kids’ retreating backs. </p><p>“Don’t yell at them and eat your bacon.” Lane throws a piece of bacon Scott’s way from his plate. </p><p>“Hey now that’s bacon abuse.” Scott picks up the piece of meat and bites it.</p>
<hr/><p>The day goes down in the history of birthdays as the best birthday in the history of birthdays for Lane. 41 years old and still as good looking as when Scott first met him if a bit aged and weathered. That just makes him all the more handsome and he’s also a great dad. They both are. They’re both family men, they’re kids and their ohana mean everything to them. </p><p>The kids’ cards for Father Day melt both men’s hearts at the wording inside. </p><p>Particularly in Logan’s towards Scott. That’s the thing each kid had gone out and got cards not only for their own dad but for the other’s dad as well. So both Scott and Lane were feeling extra loved.</p><p>There may have even been tears from Lane and Scott as they read Logan’s card to Scott to themselves in their heads. What’s written inside is this, </p><p>A Father is someone who cares and loves and helps even if you’re not his own. You may not have given us the gift of life, but life gave us the gift of you. Without you we don’t know where our Dad would be, so we thank you to the moon and back. </p><p>Happy Father’s Day!!</p><p>Lane’s card from Tristan and his brothers is just as heartwarming,</p><p>You’ve always made yourself available and cheered us on, at swim meets, at football or soccer games, and motocross races. </p><p>Even though you aren’t our dad biologically that’s just a technicality. You’ve always stood by us and our dad. You’re like a second dad to us and two dads is way better than one.</p><p>We hope this isn’t too forward but we’d love one day soon to be able to call you makaua too. </p><p>There are tears in both older men's eyes and that just cements Lane’s resolve to his boyfriend to one day soon as the card suggests make an honest man out of Scott. Be a whole complete family for real. </p><p>The two share a tender innocent kiss in front of their kids and then get up and on with the day. Which is doing anything and everything they want to do. It being Father’s Day and Lane’s birthday the kids don’t mind their dads just lazing around the house today. </p><p>They do get dressed sometime later in the afternoon for a zoom meeting with Danny, Steve, Lou, Havika, and Isaac. The members of their respective teams that are dad’s. They even call Chin in San Francisco and have him join in too. </p><p>It's good to see their faces again even if it is over a computer screen. They have seen Danny and Steve in person ‘rule breakers’ that they were two weeks ago. That’s the last of impromptu visits for the near future until it's legally allowed again to have gatherings of five or more. </p><p>“I’m going to adopt Sara officially and I talked about it as well as Abby and Sara said that that’s all she’s ever wanted since she was little and came to live with me first back in Hawaii when she was six.”</p><p>“Congrats brotha welcome to the club.” Lou tells Chin all smiles. </p><p>“He’s right being a father being a dad it’s the best thing that’s happened to any of us. Our kids they’re our whole world man.” Isaac tells the native Hawaiian. </p><p>“You’ll love it Chin, I know you loved Sara already as an Uncle but that father daughter love is something special no matter how it came about.” Havika tells the older man. They’re in similar situations. Having had adopted kids. Or going to in Chin’s case. The only difference between himself and Chin is that he already had a somewhat familial connection with than little Sara Waincroft-Diaz. </p><p>Being her uncle by marriage. Chin had married Gabriel Waincroft’s sister Malia. Gabriel Waincroft was her birth father. She loved him even though he may have done some bad things in his life, and her Mom was no longer alive either. Sara loved both Chin and Abby more as a mom and dad than an aunt and uncle.  </p><p>“So that means you and Abby are getting hitched sometime in the near future right. Mazel tov.” Danny congratulates his friend. It's been eight years since his first wife Malia’s untimely passing. It's good to see Chin happy again and moving forward with his life. There once was a time when Steve thought his friend wouldn’t be able to move on. That he’d be stuck in that never ending cycle of hurt. It’s like he knows that hurt taht loss and grief of a loved one never goes away completely you just learn how to live and deal with it. </p><p>“I am we are, have I not told you guys? Or maybe I only told Steve.” </p><p>Danny shoots daggers at his husband from the couch across everyone’s computer screens. </p><p>“Oh someone’s in the dog house brah.” Havika exclaims as he’s taken up residence out in his parents’ spacious backyard his kids needed a change of scenery from his house so he went over to his parents’ to celebrate Father’s day with his dad. They were going to have a cookout later that evening. </p><p>“I think I remember Chin mentioning something about popping a certain question.” Lane rushes to rescue his fellow SEAL virtually speaking.</p><p>“I proposed to her on New Year’s day.” Chin tells the guys. Danny finally stops glaring at Steve on the couch. </p><p>“Oh New Year’s nice I remember we were pretty busy that day...” Steve remembers the day they practically spent completely in bed. </p><p>“Let’s keep it PG bro some of us have little ears walking around.” Scott reminds him, he and Lane are sitting on the outdoor loveseat under their covered lanai for the call. Kids coming and going from inside and out. Jax is sitting under Scott’s feet. Scott’s legs stretched out on the outdoor coffee table. </p><p>“Nobody needs to hear any retellings thanks.” Lou also reminds. Knowing just how off track things can get when all of them get together be it virtually or in person. </p><p>“So when’s the wedding?” Scott asks to change the subject back to its original intent.</p><p>“We were going to do a short engagement and have the wedding here in the city in three months in September. You all would’ve been invited.”</p><p>“I should think so Kelly from what I heard of your cousin Kono’s wedding you guys like to go big or go home. A nuclear warhead dropped in the ocean. I wouldn’t have believed it if Scott hadn’t had a first hand account of the incident and told us all the next day.” Isaac replies.</p><p>“Yeah that was a crazy day. Good times good times.” Scott remembers.</p><p>“Good times we almost didn’t have an island to come back to. I had a nuke at my feet McGarrett! A nuke!”</p><p>“Uh huh we were fine Danno I got us out of the blast radius in time.” Steve recalls his expert piloting skills of Kamekona’s helicopter.</p><p>“In time he says in time.” Danny rants.</p><p>“When’s the wedding now?” Lou asks Chin as he’s sitting on the small lanai overlooking his and Renee’s view. With the kids both back home its hard to find space in the small three bedroom condo. Lou and Renee downsized as soon as Will was off to college and sold their big house.</p><p>“We’re thinking maybe next summer. Or maybe a year or two after we’ve waited this long what’s another year or two until this whole virus calms down.”</p><p>“Well whenever it is make sure you send out save the dates to your ohana on the islands brah.” Steve tells Chin. </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of not doing that Steve.” Chin smiles inwardly to himself. </p><p>“Uncle Chin...” An eleven year old Sara calls from off screen. </p><p>“Call us with the news Chin.” Danny says to him over the computer. </p><p>“I will. Aloha.” Chin waves goodbye over the computer. </p><p>“Aloha.” The other men chorus as Chin exits the meeting. And soon Lou, Havika, Isaac one by one get called away by their kids or wives leaving the four. Steve Danny Scott and Lane. </p><p>The quartet spent another hour on the call just talking and catching up. Scott tells them that the Montgomery boys Aaron and Dylan will be coming to stay with them come next Friday for the start of the new school year. </p><p>“That’s great I mean that Tyler’s able to be granted guardianship.” Steve says. </p><p>“Yes it is. I'm glad Allison was able to see sense if you will and that this is a good thing for her boys. Not to mention I’m actually their godfather.” </p><p>“You are?” Steve looks surprised he hadn’t known that.</p><p>“I am yeah if anything were to have happened to both Brandon and Allison I would’ve taken them in at whatever stage of life they were at.”</p><p>“Who are your boys’ godparents?” Danny asks curiously.</p><p>“Dad was actually their godfather and I thought he’d be around you know. He was while I was still in the teams. Had a few close calls.”</p><p>“Did you change it?” Steve asks.</p><p>“I changed my will awhile back. To...to you Steve actually there’s no one I trust more aside from Lane to look out for my boys if something happened to me.” </p><p>In the direction that they’re relationship is going he doesn’t think an adoptive dad can also be said adopted kids godparent in event of biological parents’ death. He’ll have to look into that.</p><p>“I wow mahalo I’m honored Scott.” </p><p>“You’re welcome Steve.” </p><p>Their call is cut short when Charlie and Nahele come running inside and talking over one another about Eddie getting stung by a jellyfish. </p><p>“Gotta go bro, Lane. We’ll talk next week.” Steve cuts the Zoom meeting off before the other two can even say goodbye. </p><p>“Well that was a very enlightening call.” Lane muses. </p><p>“Yeah it sure was...”</p><p>“Dad!!!” Three voices call both men from inside the house. </p><p>“Ah so much for a relaxing day eh baby.” Lane closes his laptop and tucks it under his arm as he gets up. </p><p>“A dad’s work is done come on let’s go see what’s up now.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>26 June 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Living Room - Late Evening. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p><p>“Thank you for having us Mr. M we really appreciate it.” Dylan thanks his dad’s oldest friend as they sit down to all watch a movie together. It’d been a long day moving him and his younger brother Aaron into the Wyatt and David’s room upstairs. </p><p>“No worries Dylan. You’re Ohana, family. I know your dad wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” Scott tells the teen. </p><p>“You’re the only ones we’ve both felt comfortable enough with to do this.” Aaron adds on. </p><p>“We wouldn’t dream of having you boys stay anywhere else but here.” Lane explains earnestly as he’s sat in the corner of the chaise lounge with Scott laying in his lap. </p><p>The rest of the kids are spread out on the couch and on the floor with pillows and blankets. Jax of course wants to be the center of attention and he’s in the middle of Julia and Caleb on the floor. Friday night movie nights have become tradition in the house for a few years now. It was just a nice way to wind down  the day before the weekend. </p><p>Since they had two new guests Aaron and Dylan they got to choose the movie for tonight. Tonight’s movie chosen by the Montgomery boys is Dolittle. Lane, Julia and Caleb are immediately hooked because the main actor who plays Dr. Doolitle is Robert Downey Jr., who played Iron Man for the last eleven years. Some of the animals are also voiced by actors that Scott likes. It’s a movie for all ages truly and it’s a great movie, definitely one that they’ll be watching again. </p><p>By bedtime an hour later after the movie and the downstairs is all locked up, the kids including Aaron and Dylan are on their way to sleep. </p><p>Scott knocks briefly on his youngest sons’ door before opening it. “Hey boys, lights out now kay.” </p><p>“Okay Dad.” David hits his book light that is stuck to his wall by his bunk. </p><p>“Aaron, Dylan, if you boys need anything don’t hesitate to wake these two up or if it’s something else I’m right down the hall. Just knock shortly first okay?” </p><p>“Okay.” Aaron answers from the other side of the room in the top bunk. </p><p>“We will.” Dylan replies. “Good night Mr. M.” </p><p>Good night Dylan, Night Aaron, Good night Wyatt, night Davy. Sweet dreams boys.” Scott turns from the doorway, and turns out the light on the right side of the wall on his way out. </p><p>Before he goes to bed himself he walks down the hall and checks in on the other kids. They’re all knocked out catching zzz’s, Caleb curled up on his bed in his new Captain America themed pajamas. Paige is asleep in her bed as is Julia both sisters soundly asleep. </p><p>Scott makes his way back to his room and closes his door. “All’s quiet on the western front?” Lane asks from their bed.</p><p>“All’s quiet. Jax off down.” Scott commands and Jax jumps off the big bed and goes to curl up comfortably in his dog bed across the room. Scott gets into bed on his side on the right side closest to the bathroom and closet. </p><p>“Good I’m glad we were able to do for the boys.” </p><p>“Me too Lane.” Scott agrees and as he busies himself taking off his leg and performing his nighttime routine. Twenty minutes later he’s crutching back on his crutches to the bed. He lays the crutches next to his bedside table along with his leg. “Are you ready for this?” He asks once he’s got comfortable in bed on his back. </p><p>“Ready for anything this’ll be a new adventure for sure.” </p><p>“That it will, but it’s the best decision we’ve made and I’m glad to have you by my side for it.” </p><p>“Likewise Scottie. Night.” </p><p>“Goodnight.” Scott switches off the light bathing the room in a comfortable darkness their lives just became a whole lot more interesting.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny’s PT is progressing nicely. It’s the mental aspect the coming to the reality that his career at Five-0 is over that’s getting to him. Danny comes clean with the team about his condition and his impending resignation from Five-0. Later a meeting with the Governor does not go the way Danny expects. A back to school picnic brings new faces and new love for one of the Ohana members.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to Sue2556, Sue I want to thank you for all your suggestions over the past few months. This story would not be going where it is without you, thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>After the Montgomery boys move into the McGarrett home after their Mom left the island for good to go back Glavaston, Texas, the last week of June is fairly uneventful. Tyler, their older brother, has guardianship of Aaron and Dylan and their Mom has still partial parental rights to her younger sons. The end of June brings Danny some joy as it’s been two full months of intense PT. He’s almost got full range of motion back back in his arm, and his left leg. He’s walking with his cane less and less. Another aspect of recovery Danny’s happy about is that he finally got the clear go ahead from his doctor to sleep upstairs and walk up and down the stairs. Bye bye bed in the sun room hello master bedroom and privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny continues his PT with renewed vigor and determination after his talk with Scott a few weeks earlier. He had a Zoom meeting with his doctor at the end of June and his doctor told him he likes the look of Danny’s results for his orthopedic issues and partial paralysis. He’ll walk with a slight limp but barely noticeable if you aren’t looking for it. He’s still got the tremors in his left arm from the nerve damage inflicted on his arm, that's a permanent reminder of his ordeal, but there’s medication he can take to control the tremors. The tremors aren’t really all that bad to deal with, it’s the lung condition and the breathing treatments that’s harder to deal with, he’s coping now. Better than he was, before after another talk with Scott. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they all know it, it’s July and the first birthday in July is Adam’s, on the third. Now he’d said he didn’t want anything major. He didn’t need anything it’s just another birthday to him. In true Five-0 fashion just like they’d done for other members’ birthdays they parade through Adam’s street and stop in front of his house and sing him happy birthday and leave him a few presents and essentials out on his porch for him to collect which he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam later thanks everyone via individual texts for their gifts and through the group Five-0 text that they’d started way back when and just kept adding members. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth of the July passes with not the usual fanfare of roarous uplifting gatherings but instead much smaller home based celebrations for each individual family. They all are grateful to live in a country that while yes is still dealing with this pandemic and numbers everyone have risen. They’re glad to have access to the healthcare that they need when they need it. Especially for those in the higher risk groups. Like Steve, Danny, Scott and young Elliott Sullivan with his heart condition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the kids in the collective Five-0/NCIS ohana are keeping busy during the summer doing their own things. Hanging out in their own backyard pools, or private beaches. After a while the kids and teens are getting restless this whole stay at home and not being able to see friends in person is getting to them. Even the older ones like Nahele, Logan and Grace who understand more about the virus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say some of them were actually looking forward to going back to school in whatever form that took just to get out of the house. That’s a few weeks away yet, back to school shopping is actually all but pretty much done. Except for some COVID essentials that are added to each kids school supply list this year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The end of June a survey is sent out from the individual schools about how to best proceed with instruction for their students. Scott and Lane decided together that Caleb, Julia and Elliott will do the hybrid in person and online format of schooling. All three are still going to the elementary school as they did the previous year. Caleb is going into second grade, Julia into fourth grade and Elliott into sixth grade. Ewa Beach Elementary is a K-6 school. Ewa Makai middle school is grades 7 and 8. Then James Campbell High is 9th-12th grade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Paige finds out that her school would be doing online school for the first two weeks she isn’t happy one bit. Scott ends up talking to her about his own different high school experience and how it was for him back than at the Army and Navy Academy. How far worse off he was at the ANA than she’d be at home doing online school for two weeks. She understands that her dislike and discomfort at the situation is only short term and she’ll eventually be able to go in person schooling if her dad chooses that option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think he’ll let me go to school in person?” Paige had asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looks into Paige’s light green eyes. “Yes honey I really think he knows how important an education is but he also knows how important your safety is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait that doesn’t sound like he’ll let me.” Paige looks doubtful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will, you know why?” Paige shakes her head no. “Because he also knows how much your happiness means to him. The schools are doing all they can to keep you kids safe. If that means wearing masks and social distancing and staggering kids in the school, than they’ll do that. They are going to do that until the two week period is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paige hugs Scott after tight and thanks him. “Don’t thank me kiddo I’m just here to give you perspective. Now I think you need to apologize to your Dad. He was pretty hurt by what you said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it honestly I don’t hate I don’t hate him moving us here. I love my dad. I love living in Hawaii. I’m sorry I said that about you too Scottie. About him just moving us here because of you that wasn’t right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are Paige. I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean it. Now go on scoot you’ll probably find  your dad out by the pool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paige had gone off and apologized to her dad and Scott had stood and watched father and daughter hug and make up from the lanai doors. Other than that little altercation the McGarrett home is pretty peaceful. Or as peaceful as you can get with five teenagers, three kids, and three young adults, two grown men, and  a dog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron and Wyatt are excited about the fact that they’ll be able to continue their high school careers together. So are David and Dylan the two Montgomery brothers are settling in nicely to their temporary new living arrangements. Time in the bathroom now is a little more regimented for the kids, but they’re all adapting remarkably well. The Montgomery boys aren’t the only ones having to adjust to new living arrangements however.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1315 Hours. 13 July 2020 - Monday. Honolulu International Airport - Arrivals. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin Ho Kelly masked up is smiling behind his mask as he walks through the arrival terminal in the airport towards baggage claim. Abby and Sara by his side, he can’t be happier to be back home on Oahu, the island where he was born and raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved working his own task force in San Francisco with Abby and the experiences he got to have while over there. The connection and relationships he made with Abby’s parents, Connor and Sadie Dunn are some of the nicest people Chin’s had met outside of Oahu. They immediately welcomed Chin and Sara into their lives. They were overjoyed when Chin asked Connor for his blessing in marrying their youngest daughter. Abby had an older sister and two younger brothers. All married and with kids of their own. Abby is their only daughter not married yet. So they were really happy when Chin proposed, than the Coronavirus pandemic hit and the wedding had to be postponed which both Chin and Abby are fine with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Chin loved working in San Francisco it isn’t home to him. This, the warm Hawaiian breeze blowing in through the openig automatic doors, this is home. The older woman standing by the lei stand holding an armful of leis, this is home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s picking us up Dad?” Sara asks the man who’s been more of father to her in the last few years than an Uncle. Even though Sara loved her mom and dad, they were gone now and never would be forgotten. She's just happy to be able to call two very other special people in her life mom and dad again, even if she hasn’t been formally adopted yet. Even if they aren’t married yet. Marriage doesn’t make a family, it's about the people that love and care about you that make a family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara knows Chin Ho loves her like a daughter he never had. Chin looks towards Sara from the baggage claim. “Aunt Mary’s picking us up with Joanie.” Every time Sara called him Dad in the last two weeks Chin got a warm fluttery feeling in his stomach. It made him feel so happy and honored that Sara felt comfortable enough to call him Dad and Abby Mom now even in such a short time. When he’d asked her she just said ‘I’ll always love Dad and my Mom but they’re gone now and I’m an orphan, this feels right.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aloha Chin, long time no see.” A familiar female voice calls out to Chin from a few feet away at the entrance of baggage claim. A little blonde haired girl walking next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in hugging distance Joanie runs up and hugs her Uncle Chin. Chin bends down and hugs the girl he once held as a baby. She’d gotten so big since than, she’d gotten big since just last year too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aloha Joanie howzit sweetie?” Chin asks from behind his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Uncle Chin, I missed you and Aunt Abby and Sara.” Joanie replies behind her own tie dye designed mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary is just now closing the distance between herself and the trio and her daughter. “Aloha Abby, Chin really good to see you guys again. You too Sara, I’m Steve and Scott’s sister you remember from Jake’s Aloha party last year. This is my daughter Joanie. She's almost seven now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember Aunt Mary. Hi how are you?” Sara asks the older woman politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I very good Sara thank you for asking.” Mary answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby and Mary hug tight, embracing each other. Abby and Chin both being law enforcement had gotten COVID tests before they left San Francisco and had gotten negative tests results back and so did Sara. Unfortunately any child over three years old has to have a COVID test as well for traveling. Sara understood that even if it did feel funny and hurt a little. But it was only a little pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to be back home Mary really good. Thank you for picking us up.” Abby tells the younger woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem guys I’m the only one out of the lot who can keep a secret. What with my loud mouth brother in law.” Mary smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is Danny doing now?” Abby asks the couple had been briefed about what happened to Danny in April with him being kidnapped, tortured, beaten, and shot by Wo Fat’s wife Daiyu Mei. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s doing better than he was in the earlier months. His physical therapy is going well from what I hear.” Mary tells them. “Are these all your bags?” As she gestures to the three suitcases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just these three we packed with us and I’ve got my go bag with my credentials and side arm in it.” Chin replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here it is honey.” Abby grabs a black duffel bag off the baggage carousel and brings it over to Chin who takes it and shoulders it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just these three and my bag, the rest of our clothes and furniture, and supplies are being shipped over to the new house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay than let’s getting go so you all can get settled into your house.” Mary brings out her keys to her metallic black cherry Cheverolet Traverse. Now why Mary was convinced to buy a midsize SUV  is because it was big enough to carry more than five people comfortably. And the spacious storage in the back for surfboards and beach gear. There were only just Mary and Joanie usually but add in picking up Joanie’s friends in the carpool before the pandemic and bam all seats in the car are filled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three adults and two kids head out of the airport and to Mary’s awaiting SUV. Suitcases and bags all packed in the trunk. Mary hops in the driver’s seat while Chin takes the shotgun seat upfront and Abby sits in the back in the third row with Sara and Joanie taking the two pilot seats in the second row. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary turns back to the girls and Abby in the back in the rearview mirror. “Everyone buckled up?” The girls and Abby nod. “Alright, Chin you can put in the address for your house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already done Mary.” Chin finishes putting in the address in his phone and puts it in the magnetic car holder near the right care vent. Mary puts the SUV in drive and pulls out into traffic leaving the airport heading towards Manoa where Chin’s new house is located.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1430 Hours. 13 July 2020. Kelly Residence - Living Room - </b>
  <b>3210 Pinao Street, Manoa.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spacious living room is sparsely decorated right now, but Abby has a feeling it will look much better once the rest of their furniture arrives in a few days. They’ve only got two couches, a coffee table and a TV in the room right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lunch was great. I’d forgotten how good lunch plates were can’t get that in San Francisco.” Abby remarks as she sits on the couch with Mary and Chin. The girls are sitting on the other couch by the coffee table Sara showing Joanie a new game on her phone. Mary looks over her daughter and Chin and Abby’s niece. She’s so patient and friendly with Joanie even though she’s technically a preteen. Sara’s good with all the younger Ohana kids. Mary thinks Sara would make a good big sister one day. Maybe there’d be a little Kelly baby toddling around here some day soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls are talking but Mary’s not paying attention to what they’re saying. Sara’s showing Joanie this new Minion Rush game she got on her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go Joanie you got it. Wow you’re good you’re going to beat my score.” Sara praises the younger girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joanie smiles, “I got it. I got it, I beat your score Sara!” Joanie exclaims. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice job. I guess I have to try harder to get a new one huh?” Sara tickles Joanie’s stomach causing peels of laughter from Joanie. After Joanie calms down and Sara’s phone slides between two cushions on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara?” Joanie gets her attention. Sara looks at Joanie. “When are you going to be Uncle Chin and Aunt Abby’s, like how I am with my Mommy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When am I going to be adopted?” Sara looks over at her aunt and uncle. They haven’t talked about it yet. Maybe now’s the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet Joanie.” Sara answers honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it’s soon. Everyone deserves a nice mommy and daddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara agrees with Joanie on that completely. She couldn’t honestly think of better parents than her Uncle Chin and Aunt Abby. Her Uncle and Aunt in Mexico were nice, her aunt was her Mom’s cousin. Other than that Sara didn’t have any other family in Mexico. Here in Hawaii she has a whole large extended Ohana her family as far as she’s concerned is in Hawaii. Seeing her Uncle and Aunt from Mexico is nice every now and again while she was in San Francisco. They’d asked if they could see her regularly as one of the conditions of giving her Uncle Chin custody of her. She wants to keep in touch somewhat with her Mexican heritage as well as her Hawaiian half on the island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though with COVID and all she doesn’t know how much she’ll be able to see of her Uncle Jorge and Aunt Maria. Maybe if she gets adopted soon maybe that time they’d be able to come and see her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with that Abby. The other staple food I’ve missed I’ll tell you is Kamekona’s shrimp. That unfortunately doesn’t travel well. Even frozen that was probably the least profitable idea he’s had in a while.” Chin shudders at the memory of when Kamekona tried to ship his shrimp over to San Francisco as a care package of sorts. A taste of home Kamekona had written on the note. The smell almost made him want to puke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to tell everyone you’re back on the island?” Mary asks the couple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon Abby has to get in contact with HPD and get re-certerified with them. It’ll be good to see again even if it is over Zoom still. At least we’ll be in the same state now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you Chin, what are you thinking of doing now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin looks over to his fiancee and than back to Mary. “I’m thinking about taking up a teaching job at U of H, criminal justice. We are only about a seven minute drive from the campus. It’d be an easy commute. Possibly teach a class on criminal justice at the Academy in the afternoon as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right up your alley Chin. I’m happy for you.” Mary looks over her daughter completely enthralled with Sara’s phone and what the older girl is showing her. “Joan it’s time we head out now, I’ve got to do a grocery run before we head home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Momma can’t we stay a little longer?” Joanie asks with pleading eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary’s already gathering her things from where she left them. “Sorry sweetie, but no we have to let Aunt Abby and Uncle Chin and Sara unpack their new house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Momma.” Joanie says with a resigned little sigh and she hands Sara back her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, maybe Joanie can come over when it’s safe to do so again.” Sara tells her Mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby thinks about it. “That’s a great idea Sara. We can have a housewarming party with everyone maybe in a couple of months.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See Joanie maybe by the time you’ve started school again we go and see all the ohana in person again.” Mary gently tells her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, can we get Skinny Pop at the store. Uncle Steve let me have some at Caleb’s birthday last month.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary shakes her head and groans. “Oh he’s got you turned onto  that healthy popcorn too. Okay I guess we can get some too. If you like it so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Momma.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary and Joanie say their goodbyes and give last hugs to the Kelly family and than they make their way outside and to their car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a Monday all around it’s a pretty mundane some would say almost boring day. Chin and Abby decide to wait a day to get more settled into their new home before they tell the rest of their ohana that they’re back to stay for good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night as Chin and Abby are laying in their new four poster bed, and not much else in the room yet, Chin turns to Abby. “I’m really happy to be home Abby, having you and Sara in my life is the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby closes the book she was reading that she’d packed in her carry-on. “I’m happy to be here too, Chin Ho. I loved working here on the island at HPD and than at Five-0 for the short time I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Sara will adjust well?” Chin asks as a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so she’s young but also old enough to have her own opinions if she really diddn’t want to move she would've said. She’ll make new friends fast; she's resilient all kids are to a certain degree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin relaxes, and really relaxes his tired muscles into the pillows. “You’re right. She’ll be okay. Especially once we get fully moved in and she gets to decorate her room again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, now we’ve both appointments to keep tomorrow and we’ve also got to look into getting Sara registered at Niu Valley Middle School. It’s the closest one in the area I’ve read great things.” Abby puts her book on her bare nightstand aside from a small lamp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Ms. Dunn.” Chin leans over and kisses Abby tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your too Mr. Kelly. I can’t wait to get married to you.” Those are the last thoughts Abby has before she and Chin fall asleep for the night in their new house on the island.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0600 Hours - 23 July 2020 - Thursday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Master Bedroom. Honolulu.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shrill annoying ringing wakes the sleeping couple in bed. “Steven, your phone.” Danny grumbles into hsi pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not mine Danny.” Steve has just that much sense of awareness to denote the difference in their ringtones even when half sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut if off anyway.” Danny grunts into his pillow still not even looking at his husband. Danny may have been cleared by Damian that he’s completed his hospital mandated PT. But there were some other activities that Danny had been missing out on for the last two months with his husband. He’s utterly and completely spent but in a good way. A really good way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve groans at his husband’s own stubbornness and gets up from his warm comfy cocoon of his blankets. He stomps over to Danny’s side of the bed glares at his husband once and answers the offending ringing phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“McGarrett. Ah yes Governor Detective Williams is right here. Let me pass you over.” Steve smirks at his husbands’ shocked face as he sits up in bed rubbing his sleep filled eyes. He makes grabby hands for his phone. “Here he is Governor.” Steve passes the phone back over to Danny and heads over to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning Governor. No, no I’m awake ma’am. Okay, 3pm. Yes we’ll be there, ma’am. Aloha.” Danny barely suppresses a yawn as he hangs up on the Governor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve comes back from the bathroom and sits on his side of the bed bare chested as always. He turns to look at Danny. “What’d the Governor want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looks back over at his husband and than to his cell still in his right hand. “You don’t already know?” Danny asks, quizzically eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t know Danny I barely said two words to her before she realized it wasn’t you answering and she asked to speak to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah that makes sense now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Danny thinks. “She wants to meet me, all of us, the team, actually in person to discuss some important matters going forward with the pandemic. That’s all she said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t this be done over a Zoom meeting we’ve done it before when you were...still in the hospital.” Steve tells him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said this was a more in person meeting than a Zoom one even given the circumstances. Are you really giong to argue with a woman that still for the tiem being writes our paychecks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shifted on the bed closer to Danny coming in for a kiss. “Alright. Sounds good. 1500 you said?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny blinks and shakes his head at his neanderthal husband. “Yes you goof 1500 on the dot. Don’t be late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Late I’m your ride Mr. McGarrett-Williams.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0700 Hours. 23 July 2020 - Thursday. McGarrett Residence - Master Bedroom. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scott, your phone is going off.” Lane mumbles into his pillow. It’s 0700 on a Thursday morning. A summer Thursday morning. The kids won’t get up for at least another hour, maybe two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s not a deep or heavy sleeper years in the military and nightmares will do that to a person. Also having kids will do that to a person too. Always having an ear out for trouble, a baby’s cry, a toddler wail, a child’s scream. Right now he’s blissfully asleep and content with knowing his boys are also asleep and would be til about noon being teenagers if they didn’t get woken up. Well all except Tristan he’s been on a swim schedule since he was a freshman in high school he always got up for a swim in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jax looks up and over from his dog bed at the ringing box device on the nightstand table. He stretches long and contentedly as he gets up and trots over to the table and grabs it between his teeth. He than starts pawing at his partner and pawing at him and pawing at him until he can’t be ignored. That’s part of his job to make himself a presence that can’t be ignored and make his partner get out of bed on days he doesn’t want to. Or just to alert him of such things as a ringing cell phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no sad pheromones or distressed pheromones his partner is just asleep and so deeply that he’s just ignoring everything. Except for right now. Jax is one determined pup and he won’t quit. Scott feels the semi rough pads of Jax’s paws on his right arm. “Mmmm, Jax okay okay I’m up.” Scott blinks his eyes open owlishly and scrubs at his face. Scott sits up and looks to his left where Lane’s gone back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course you go back to sleep. How can you go back to sleep? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s the one thing Scott envies of his boyfriend his ability to go back to sleep even in the most mundane of situations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jax drop.” Scott orders and Jax lets the noise box device drop in his partners’ hand. Scott gives him scratches on his head. The phone is still ringing in his hand; he doesn’t even look at who’s calling when he answers. “McGarrett.” Scott answers. He yawns despite himself involuntarily. “Ah no Governor. I’m quite awake ma’am. You’d like to see me. Is there a reason why ma’am if I may ask.” That gets Lane up and sitting up in their bed looking towards his boyfriend curiously on the phone with the Governor of Hawaii. “Ah yes I see. Yes ma’am I’ll be there, 1500 sharp. I’ll see you than, Aloha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott hangs up hitting the end call button and dropping his phone but it misses the bed and hits the wood floor. “Shit.” Scott grumbles. His phone better not be cracked. He didn’t drop it from very far off the bed. It should be fine. Scott leans over the side of the bed and grabs at the device with clumsy uncoordinated fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It broke? Cracked?” Lane leans over his boyfriends’ shoulder looking at his phone. Clinging to him like a limpet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope thankfully. That was the Governor by the way she wants to see me at 1500, some important meeting she wants me there for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s the Governor want to see you? When are you meeting Danny and Steve?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know but she’s the Governor of the state. I can’t exactly turn her down. It sounded important somehow. 0830, the team comes in at 0900. Steve’s picking me up. Can you go over my cookie ingredients list and make sure we have everything so I can get started on cookies in between meeting the team and meeting with the Governor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing. Anything else. Mr. Master Baker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looks down and over to the thin blanket covering Lane’s lap. “Yes, you and an hour of uninterrupted time.” Scott looks back up into Lane’s hazel eyes, his own darkening with want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane rolls the two of them so that he’s on top of Scott pinning him looking down at him smiling. If Scott ends up being late for his pick up he doesn’t care. The time he gets to spend with Lane this morning is totally worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s still grinning like a loon as Steve pulls into his reserved parking spot at the Iolani Palace where Five-0 HQ is located. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “May want to wipe that grin of your face bro. Tani and Quinn’ll be able to smell it the minute you walk in. Also your shirt that’s totally Lane’s I’ve seen him wear before. You aren’t an X-Men retro team fan kind of guy.” Steve remarks as he gets out of his truck and let’s Scott out the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looks down at his er Lane’s shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit this totally is his shirt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As he looks down at the black X-Men vintage t-shirt with the orginal 90’s X-Men team on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee thanks Captain Obvious.” Scott snarks back as he walks around the back of his brother’s truck and waits for Danny to get out of the passenger side. Waiting to help should he need it. He does and he is grateful, takes his hand and gets his balance before standing on his own next to the truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey I’m happy for you. I’m just trying to warn so you’re not shocked when they say anything. They are trained investigators after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah and so am I. My badge may say ‘RETIRED’ now but doesn’t mean I’m old and have lost my skills. I’m only 40 you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shakes his head at the two brothers. One he’s married to and the other he’s happy to call his brother in law. “Okay you two I don’t you two to start something in the parking lot. I’m still in no real concussion to stop you from coming to blows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re okay Danny right Scott?” Steve looks to his younger brother with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course we are now lock up the truck and move your ass.” Scott demands jokingly as he pulls out his black skull designed face mask and puts it over his mouth and nose. Danny and Steve are doing the same. Danny’s wearing his thin blue line face mask, he bought at the start of this whole pandemic he bought several, thin blue lines and even a few thin red line ones that represented firefighters. Steve’s hooking his right ear loop over his ear, his mask a green Navy digital camo one. They kept the proper N95 medical masks they had in stock at the house for when they had to go out in public with the masses. This is just work around people they know who get tested regularly for the virus. Especially after Tani and Junior had that scare of them having the virus, than there was that security guard who actually caught a mild case of it, back in April. So the team and other staff members of the Palace weren’t taking any chances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on you two progress this way.” Scott makes a sweeping gesture with his right hand towards the Palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it just me or he is more impatient and hyper than usual?” Steve asks Danny from behind his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re asking me he’s your brother. He’s like the energizer bunny on crack on a good day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hmm post coital energy maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh God no. Steven I did not need to be thinking of my brother in law like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on Danno you know that’s what they were doing and why he was late and rushed answering the door.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope la la la not listening to you.” Danny walks steadily a little faster to catch up with Scott leaving his husband behind in the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And he calls me the five year old</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve chuckles at his thoughts as he jogs slightly to catch up with his husband and brother.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0915 Hours. 23 July 2020 - Thursday. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Briefing Area. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team that is Lou, Adam, Quinn, Junior and Tani are standing around the smart table when they hear the tell tale yet muffled arguing of their bosses filter in through the main doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what a refreshing sight to see that is. They’d never say it out loud but they’ve all missed the bickering married couple that are the co-leaders of Five-0. Even though Steve’s been back in the office running the back end tech and surveillance for the last weeks. His familial leave of absence time caring for Danny while he recovered was up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you two what happened huh between the security desk and here. I leave for like five minutes to take a leak and you’re arguing.” Scott exclaims between the two men. “I swear it’s like wrangling arguing teenagers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Danny finally stop talking over one another as they finally realize they have an audience in their team and Scott who’s looking only a bit, okay mildly irritated. Scott goes straight to Steve’s office to raid his candy stash of Swedish fish because he can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Steve. Hi Danny it’s really good to see you back in the office. The doc finally cleared you for desk duty?” Tani asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Howzit Tani?” Steve greets the younger women who Danny's said many of time is the female version of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All’s good now that you’re both back.” Lou greets both of his two oldest friends in Five-0.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Scott comes out of Steve’s office bag of S</span>
  <span>wedish fish in his hand, as he bites off the head of the red fish gummy candy. He looks around at the others and at Danny and Steve’s expressions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly Danny isn’t going to be the one to start this conversation so Scott starts, “Everyone Danny has something he’d like to share with you all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had gone and got a chair from the closest office, Danny’s for his husband to sit in. Danny waves off the chair and instead places his hands on the edges of the smart table. “Scott’s right I do have something to tell you all. I’ve only just now figured out how to say it. Now I want you all to hear what I have to say before you jump in okay.” Danny’s pointedly looking at Tani and Quinn. Tani tends to be like him in some ways as well as Steve and speaks her mind. Quinn the more reserved calculating female member of the team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other members nod in understanding as a go ahead we’re waiting. Danny takes a deep steadying breath as he feels his partner’s gun calloused hand slide over his own squeezing it just slightly. The others must know it’s something serious if Steve’s here and Scott too for that matter. “I’m resigning from Five-0.” Danny can see the myriad of emotions going across his friends and co-workers faces from Lou’s resigned acceptance, to Tani’s shock. “Now there’s a reason behind my resigning, other than me being on the force close to 25 years now. I physically can’t do the job anymore....” Doesn’t that just gut Danny to say that to admit it. He’s wrestled with that notion for a good two weeks coming to terms with it. Now that he’s in semi okay acceptance of it. “Now I don’t mean Steve’s the reason he’s sure been a firm cause of my questioning my own sanity at times. No this is purely medical, from a medical standpoint. Turns out being shot in the chest twice in three years isn’t good on anyone. Add in the Sarin poisoning nine years ago on top of preexisting childhood condition I didn’t even know I had until I was shot again, and there you have it I’m no longer fit for active field duty.” Danny explains to the team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tani, as predicted, is the first one to speak up, finally finding her words. “What is this pre-existing condition? How bad is it?” She asks her voice wavering a little and Juniors steps up closer to his girlfriend and gives her a side hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a chronic lung condition called bronchietasis which is </span>
  <span>where the bronchial tubes of your lungs are permanently damaged, widened, and thickened. These damaged air passages allow bacteria and mucus to build up and pool in your lungs. It’s bad, it’s chronic as I’ve said and there’s no cure for it right now. Well aside from a new pair of lungs, but because of where the condition originated my doctor said a lung transplant isn’t an option for me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless I somehow get lung cancer than it’s an option. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Danny thinks to himself that is the worst case scenario his doctor told him. That’s way way down the line is what his doctor also said. It’s also quite possible he could get lucky and not need a transplant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team is all visibly shocked they’re losing one of their own. He’s not coming back to work. “Come on guys it’s not so bad, I’m not dying. I'm just not coming back to work.” Danny says, trying to cheer up the team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even to a desk job?” Junior asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even a desk job Junes unfortunately. You know me I’d go crazy within the week not being able to go after this big lug here watch his back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinn’s surprisingly the next one to speak, even though she’s the newest member of the team. “So I suppose Danny leaving means you won’t be far behind than Steve?” She asks the older man. Steve looks at the ex-Army CID officer and soldier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always a perceptive one, you are Quinn. Yes I’m also resigning. I know this may seem like it's out of the blue. But it's a long time coming if you think about it. We’ll be handing in our resignations to the Governor later this afternoon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou’s the next to voice his opinion. “If you two are retiring hanging up your badges I’m not far behind I’m fifteen years older than you both I’m turning 59 in two months.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re in need of staffing restructuring, maybe that’s what the Governor wants to meet with us about?” Adam suggests. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or she could be giving me the boot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The former organized crime investigator thinks to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did go rogue that one time and not tell Steve til later.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That or some of us are getting canned.” Tani puts in. “And I was really liking this job too. It’s the first oen in a long tiem I’ve felt like I belonged somewhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. It gave me another purpose. I don’t think I’d want to go to HPD, maybe SWAT if I had to choose.” Junior puts in his two cents. “Anything but being a traffic cop.” The team all knows how the younger former SEAL lost his sister due to a drunk driver. No doubt he’d write a drunk driving ticket more than once if he was a traffic cop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay enough everyone let’s not air out worry’s just yet.” Steve tells his team with his commanding officer voice he used when he was in the Teams. It immediately calmed the younger twos' worries only slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did anyone notice that along with a phone call we also got an e-mail from the Governor too. Stating basically the same thing. She called us about, did anyone notice that Lincoln Cole was CC in that email too?” Adam questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he was, wonder what he’s needed for?” Scott asks with slight distaste in his voice for the former Marine Gunnery Sergeant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott doesn’t hold grudges often but when he does, it's usually towards people who he thinks deserve it for one reason or another. Case in point Cole, and Benjamin Pierce, his team’s new team leader. Nobody hurts his ohana physically or emotionally and gets away with it. Even though Steve doesn’t know what Lincoln is linked to, Scott and everyone else do know. This is one secret they’re all happy to keep from former Navy SEAL. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we'll all find out this afternoon. Hey whatever it is whatever the Governor wants from us it can’t be worse than getting shut down, right. We’ll weather this together as a team. Like we’ve done everything else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spoken like a true leader.” Lou states. “Really gonna miss seeing you in that office my man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ey what am I chopped liver.” Danny smiles as easier banter returns between the teram. They all talk and laugh and reminisce for a while until the team is called out to help HPD with looters at a nearby Costco. Leaving Danny behind and Steve manning the smart table from the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to run out on you guys too, but I’ve got a ‘baking emergency’ Lane’s calling it to deal with at home. I’ll call an Uber Steve don’t worry I wouldn’t dare drive your precious Silverado unlicensed.” Scott hugs both Danny lightly and than Steve and he’s out of the office as well leaving the two partners to their work.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1500 Hours. 23 July 2020 - Thursday. Governor Mahoe’s Office. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming gentlemen.” Governor Mahoe addresses Steve, Danny and Scott. Given Danny and Scott’s conditions they were allowed to sit, but Steve remained standing behind the two of them, at parade rest. It’s a habit he’s yet to break over the last ten years. She is the person who writes their checks after all just like Danny said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s trying his best in his seat to stay focused and not fidget. He's got a neon orange fidget spinner he’s spinning absently in his right hand. Watching it spin and spin and spin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem Governor. You call we come. Though I am curious as to why we couldn’t have had this meeting over Zoom?” Steve asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’ll get to that Commander. First I wanted to commend you two on the task force’s work during this unprecedented time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just doing our jobs ma’am.” Steve tells her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be so, but your team has gone above and beyond, on that note due the pandemic I’m making the decision to reduce the manpower of your team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma'am, do you really think that's a good idea right now. I mean I know some of us have made some mistakes in the past but...” Danny starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no Detective you misunderstand me, when I say reduce manpower I mean in the office have two of you rotate in the office and two members at home working, reduce the spread of the virus.” Keiko explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well you see ma’am,” Steve starts as he brings out his resignation letter from his pocket. Keiko looks at the white envelope in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s your resignation Commander, I don’t accept it. You see I’ve got a counter offer for both of you. I’m assuming you have a resignation letter for me as well Detective due to your medical condition.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny nods slowly. “Yes ma’am I did.” Danny is intrigued what counter offer the Governor could have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this counter offer?” Steve asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both have years of combined experience be it police policy and procedural processes or military defensive tactics. I believe the academy could use two instructors like you. Commander I know you didn’t go through the Academy as Detective Williams did in New Jersey but you have read the procedural books he gave you. You know how to be a cop. You also know how to think outside of the box. There’s more than one to skin a cat as it were.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Academy instructors?” Danny asks. “I did like that undercover assignment I had at the university. I like connecting with the students teaching them. The Academy will be even better, me teaching the next generation of cops.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This would be more steady hours, no late nights, no more getting injured and we’d be home in time to pick up and help Charlie with homework and cook dinner.” Steve’s thinking out loud already liking the sound of this instructor job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it would me that and more. You’d both be able to stay on with Five-0 just not as field agents. This also comes with a promotion for you Detective. I believe it’s about time you were recognized for all your efforts over the past ten years.” Keiko pulls a drawer open in her desk, and pulls out a gold Five-0 Captain’s shield. She passes the badge over to Danny over the desk. Than she looks at Scott. “Agent McGarrett, do you believe Detective Williams has earned this promotion?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott is shocked for a minute at the Governor’s question but answers after a minute. “Yes Governor I do. Detective Williams is the best cop on the island, honest, dedicated, a little hot headed at times, but there’s no one more deserving or compassionate than this man right here. You won’t find a better, more suitable, more deserving cop than one Daniel Williams. He deserves this promotion 110%, ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Than Detective Sergeant Williams it is with my great pleasure that I promote you from Detective Sergeant to the rank of Captain. This will come with an increase in pay as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny is honestly gobsmacked speechless. “Ma’am I think you broke Danny.” Scott remarks from his seat he’s smiling full on at his brother in law he really did deserve this promotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I’m honored ma’am.” Danny unclips his old badge and clips the new one onto his belt. “I'm just wondering if Steve and I are still on with Five-0 but as Academy instructors who will lead Five-0?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s phone rings before Keiko can answer. Scott gets up from his seat answering his phone. He turns to the Governor. “Sorry ma’am it’s work.” Scott listens to whosoever is on the other end before speaking. “Are you fucking kidding me. Are you serious right now, really? About goddamn time. Okay, okay I’ll be there asap, Santiago.” The way Scott is speaking he sounds happy despite his profane language. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright Mr. McGarrett?” Keiko asks the younger man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes yes it is. Apparently Five-0’s not the only one in need of some restructuring. My former boss has just called an all Agents bulletin, Sullivan and I are named even though we’re not agents anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you better go before Blackburn comes to find you.” Steve tells his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looks from Steve to Danny to Governor and back to Danny. “Sorry for my language Governor. Danny man, congratulations we’re totally celebrating with a Zoom happy hour whenever you want.” Scott’s phone starts ringing again but he ignores it. “Yeah I’m on my way sheesh. God I really wish I could drive right now.” Scott’s out the door not even glancing back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the Governor’s office Lincoln Cole and Five-0 are waiting for news on their bosses and what the Governor wants when they see Scott rush out of the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa where are you going in such a hurry McGarrett.” Lou asks as he gets the younger man to stop and slow down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta go Lou sorry I’m needed at work. Danny got promoted to Captain. We’re having a Zoom happy hour later this evening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lou can even get a word in edgewise Scott runs out of the building to call an Uber to him to NCIS. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s a good thing right. If Danny got promoted he couldn’t’ve resigned right?” Tani reasons with herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true Tani maybe we will be okay?” Junior asks no one in particular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back inside the Governor’s office Steve took the seat his brother had just vacated. “To answer your question Captain Williams.” Danny preens just a little bit at his new title and rank. “I believe former Staff Sergeant Quinn Liu would be the right choice. With Captain Grover as her second in command. He’d need to be promoted himself of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, that makes sense ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Captain Grover coming up on retirement soon. I believe it would be beneficial to have him in an administrative role.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve does a few quick calculations in his head. “That would mean hiring at least another two people to fill out the team. With Quinn, Tani, Adam, and Junior staying on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam is still staying on with the team isn’t he?” Danny asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiko gives both men a questioning look. “Despite Investigator Noshimuri’s recent actions, yes he is staying on the team. As are Officer Rey and Officer Reigns. Now concerning your new jobs at the academy. I’ll give you some time to think about it. I know after all you’ve been through together you both want some real R&amp;R time and not just medical leave. So whenever you decide to take that time just let me know, and I’ll work it out with the head instructors over at the HPD Academy for when you want to start. The job’s are there for whenever you want them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahalo Governor this is all really, not what we were expecting when you called us in here this afternoon, but we’re really grateful for the opportunity.” Steve tells the Governor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome gentlemen. Now if there isn’t anything else you need from me can you please send in Captain Grover, Mr. Cole and Ms. Liu please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing a dismissal when they hear one the two men get up from the chairs and leave the Governor’s office.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Back outside the office, Quinn is pacing and Adam’s looking mighty comfortable leaning against one of the walls mask in place on his face. Tani and Junior and Lou are all sitting in chairs waiting for them. Lincoln Cole is also there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the news guys? Are we getting canned?” Tani asks directly, holding Junior’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no nobody’s getting canned everyone’s staying exactly where they are.” Danny says and he can’t sotp smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a relief.” Lou say and than he notices Danny’s new badge that the other man can’t touching. “Nice new badge there Williams. So I take it she didn’t take your resignations?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No she didn’t. She promoted Danny to Captain and she offered both myself and him HPD Academy instructor jobs more 9 to 5 or rather 9 to 4 than our usual but it’ll be good for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team sigh in collective relief everyone’s keeping their jobs and no one’s getting docked pay or anything bad. “That’s great you guys you’ll make great instructors.” Quinn praises her friends and colleagues. Even though she’s only known them all of a few months she’s learned a lot in her time in Five-0 so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and before we forget and get out of here. The Governor wants to see you, Cole, and Quinn in her office Lou.” Steve tells the three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole looks down at his feet and than back up at the others. He knows his fate. Danny had just said everyone else was safe and keeping their jobs but he didn’t mention him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three requested individuals all walk into the Governor’s office as the door closes behind them with an ominous click.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even fifteen minutes later Lincoln Cole is walking back out of the Governor’s office a frown on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up Cole?” Junior asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been fired, though could I really be fired from a job I never even had. I hadn’t even told Steve I wanted a job with you guys. I mean I was thinking about it but I hadn’t said yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well uh that sucks I think.” Junior replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah it’s okay according to the Governor my services with Five-0 won’t be required in the future she’s basically saying I’m not to help you guys out again. That what I did with helping with Daiyu Mei was a one and done deal. I am a civilian after all a discharged Marine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes I guess.” Tani chimes in next to her boyfriend. “Hope you find some work to do Cole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah me too.” With that Cole walks out of the building without a backwards glance to the other Five-0 members. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou and Quinn come out of the Governor’s office some time later both feeling a lot different than when they went into her office. Lou feeling happy and elated and but also some kind of pressure with this new promotion to Major with administrative duties. He knows how much stress Steve was under sometimes. Lou glances over at Quinn as they walk out, now that leadership responsibility is all going to be on Quinn. She’s a smart woman and knows how to handle herself. She’ll take the Lieutenants’ exam and pass with flying colors most likely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinn is surprised but honored that Steve and Danny would think of her for the position of the new head of Five-0. She’s told them as much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d the Governor want you guys?” Adam asks as he stands up straighter as he pushes up off the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou takes his new badge off his belt showing off. “The Governor promoted me on account of my service to this fine island of Oahu as a SWAT commander and my time at Five-0.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congrats Lou.” Junior claps the older man on the back in a bro hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s great news Lou.” Adam walks up and congratulates Lou as well. “I’m sure Renee will be happy about having her man home more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes I can see it now. All the honey do lists they’ll be endless.” Lou jokes. “Word of advice kid hold of the I do’s for a while.” Lou advises Junior and the younger man turns pink a little on his ears. He’s heard Steve complain enough of his own ‘Steve Do Lists’ from Danny. Though that may be just because Danny can’t do a lot of physical manual labor right now. He knows Steve still loves Danny even with all his ranting and lists, and complaining about pineapple on pizza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll uh take that under advisement Lou.” Junior says looking over to the woman he calls his girlfriend who he hopes to call his wife one day, maybe have a little Rey-Reigns or little Reigns running around the house. Rey-Reigns doesn’t sound right. There’s no need to hyphenate he thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junes...yoohoo Junior you in there brah?” Tani asks her boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh oh yeah sorry got lost in thought there. What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tani smiles at her boyfriends’ cute confused face. “We’re leaving now. The Governor’s seen all who she wants to see. Come on Junes let’s go home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Five-0 members all leave the building where the Governor’s office is housed. Before Lou goes home he stops off at the nearest grocery for Renee’s favorite flowers. For once he’s buying for a good reason and not because he forgot Valentine’s Day.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1700 Hours. 23 July 2020 - Grover Residence - Honolulu.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey I’m home!!” Lou calls out into the entryway of their condo closing the door behind him. The condo is quiet. “Renee!” Lou calls out again as he toes off his shoes and places the flowers down on the island counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out here Lou!” Renee calls back from the small lanai they have leading off the living room. Lou goes about locking up his side arm and holster putting them in their room. Keeping his badge on his belt for now. He notices Will’s room and Samantha’s rooms are empty. They must be out, but where? Nowhere’s open and they can’t hang out with friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou walks the short distance through the living room and out to the lanai where they’re two chairs are sitting. His wife’s got a glass of red wine in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening Mr. Grover.” Renee announces as her husband sits down in the chair beside his wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening Mrs. Grover. Where are the kids?” Lou asks conversationally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re out, they booked the pool in the condo the next three hours, they said they needed to get out. Needed some space.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou hums in thought. “So they’re out of the condo for the next three hours?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee turns to her husband with a curious look on her face. “They are, we have the condo to ourselves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got something to tell you Renee. Good news.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good news you finally put in your retirement papers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite that I was promoted to Major Renee. “This comes with a pay raise and from now on I’ll be staying back at the Palace in HQ doing administrative work for Five-0.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee puts his wine glass down on the side table to the right. “That’s great news honey. I’m so happy for you.” Renee gets up and hugs Lou warmly. “Now I don’t have to worry about you getting hurt, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. Now when I retire in two years, I can buy that boat I’ve always wanted to go sailing around the islands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee pulls back from their hug. “We’ll see Lou. We’ll see. Now I say we go inside to order dinner and celebrate a little.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou smiles at his wife. “You read my mind, this calls for Morimoto’s sushi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husband and wife head back inside from their lanai to enjoy a celebratory dinner with their kids two hours later. Later have a little more celebration of their own in their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>2045 Hours. 23 July 2020 - Thursday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Charlie’s Room. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Charlie Bear. Danno loves you. Good night my sweet boy.” Danny’s given kisses and hugs and Steve’s read Charlie one of his favorite bedtime stories. He’s all tucked up in his bed all nice and snug cuddling his favorite stuffed animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danno wait I got something to tell you er Joanie and I both do but she can’t come over anymore.” Charlie pipes up from his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny turns around on his heel to face his young son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could they possibly have to tell me now this late at night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by Charlie’s face it’s obviously quite serious, even serious enough for a seven year old to stay up past his bedtime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Charlie what is it?” Danny asks as he comes back to his son’s bedside to sit on the edge of his son’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go to Leeward Academy anymore Danno. Joanie doesn’t either. The kids are mean there and they think they’re better than everyone else because they have money and some of us don’t.” Charlie says. Immediately images of Charlie getting bullied by that one kid Blake who was acting up because of a rough divorce flashes through Danny’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charles.” Danny starts. Charlie gulps, Danno hardly ever calls him that only when he’s really upset with him or to see if he’s lying. He’s not, he's telling the truth there’s nothing to lie about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true Danno I’m not lying, kids are mean in our class and calling other kids names. And the older kids do it too the fifth graders. It’s not right Danno. I didn’t do anything physical cuz I didn’t want to get in trouble, but I’m not happy there Danno. Joanie’s not either; we want to go to public school like Caleb and his sisters and brothers like our older cousins do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa there buddy calm down I’m not upset with you. I’m just surprised is all I thought you liked going to Leeward Academy. It's where Grace went when she was older.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie did generally like doing almost anything his older siblings or tried to do. Going to this school where he has to wear a uniform is not fun. And he’s got to be all proper and not hit kids back if they’re being mean to his friends or cousin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Danno but I really don’t like it there. Kids are all uppity and stuffy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay this is not coming from his son he’s totally been spending a lot of time with his sister. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay buddy Charlie is this something you really want. You and Joanie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Danno it is Joanie’s talking to her Mommy right now too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn’t you bring this up earlier today Charlie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Daddy were busy with your Zoom party because of your promotion to Captain. I didn’t want to interrupt. Congrats Danno by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah thanks buddy. You and your cousin have been thinking about this for a long time haven’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh Danno. Caleb tells us how much fun he has at his school. And the field trips are really fun too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sits and thinks about it. Danny’s Charlie’s dad, he has full custody of him he doesn’t have to run this by Rachel but he will. Because he’s a good man, and not totally vindictive. “Okay Charlie, Daddy and I’ll talk about it tomorrow morning and we’ll see if we can’t get you transferred and enrolled at Ewa Elementary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie thrusts his arms around his Danno and hugs him tight. “Thank you Danno thank you.” Charlie hears Danny groan a bit. But he tries to hide it. “Sorry sorry Danno.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Charlie. I’d do anything for you, you know that. To make you happy. That’s all I want Charlie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie pulls back from the hug first and gets all snuggled back under his bed covers. “I love you Danno.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danno loves you too Charlie.” Danny presses a soft kiss to the crown of his sons’ head and than gets up from the bed turning off the light as he goes.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The last two weeks of July have been pretty eventful for the Five-0 team and the NCIS combined. To start with the Governor had promoted Danny to Captain and he and Steve had taken instructor jobs at the Academy. Lou has been placed in an administrative, second in command role in HQ to Quinn and been promoted to Major. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinn on the other hand after only being on the team for several months, has been made new team leader/head of Five-0 due to her prior military police background and Army CID background. She’s going to take the Lieutenants exam at the beginning of next month. If she passes the exam which she’s sure with some studying and Zoom calls with Danny she’ll pass with flying colors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Danny are enjoying their time together now that Danny’s not on medical leave. Steve’s still going on into the office right now acting as technical operator and running back end with Lou. Until Quinn takes her exam and is able to start actively recruiting new members. The Governor thinks having a technical operator/intelligence analyst would be a great asset to the team, to run surveillance and back end of operations/call outs. The only reason Steve’s doing that now is because of his Naval Intelligence background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s also easing the way for Quinn to take over. He's moving everything out of his office, at HQ and into boxes that are sitting in their unused upstairs guest bedroom right now. Danny’s doing the same with his stuff in his office. Quinn is taking Steve’s office and Lou is taking Danny’s office. Which leaves two offices open, Lou and Quinn’s old offices respectively for the two new rookies that Quinn’s looking into bringing onto the task force. All of course running it by the Governor first. There are a few prospects that Quinn’s looking at but she’s nowhere near ready to bring her choices to the Governor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s been busy the last week as well baking up a literal cookie storm. Two weeks ago towards the beginning of July he’d gotten an email from the principal of Ewa Beach Elementary on behalf of the PTA or parent teacher association. In the email the principal had asked if he’d make cookies for the upcoming back to school picnic as a treat for the parents and kids. Now Scott hasn’t had a kid at Ewa Beach Elementary since the twins were eleven that was three years ago. He guessed with all his frequent appearances picking up the Sullivan kids from time to time over the last ten years still left an impression on the principal and the staff there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what is Scott to do but say yes of course. It's for a picnic and for the kids of course he’ll do anything for kids. The principal than shoots him another email with the leader or head mom of the PTA for the school and she gives him the rundown on allergies and such and how many people they’re expecting for the picnic amidst COVID. She tells him in the email no less than sixty no more than 100. So right around the sweet spot of probably seventy five attendees and that’s including children. He has to make 300 cookies, or 25 dozen cookies, that’s five different types of cookies or at least that’s what the online calculator suggested. That’s perfect five Sullivan kids and he has each kid including Logan choose their most favorite cookie and those are the cookies Scott’ll bake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott ends up baking, snickerdoodles, the classic chocolate chip, M&amp;M cookies, oatmeal, chocolate dipped coconut. 300 cookies divided by five types of cookies is 60 cookies of each flavor of cookie. Scott’s just bringing out the last batch of oatmeal cookies the morning of the back to school picnic.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1000 Hours. 31 July 2020 - Day of Back to School Picnic. McGarrett Residence - Kitchen. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friday the day of the back to school picnic finally arrives and Scott’s pulling the last batch of oatmeal cookies out of the oven to cool. When he spies a sneaking hand trying to snatch a snickerdoodle cookie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah no not for you, Lane. Yours are in that container.” Scott points to a plastic container clearly marked with his boyfriend’s name on it. “These are for the picnic.” Scott turns around from the oven and looks around the island and counter every clear surface is covered in plates of cookies with decorative clear ABC and apple decorated plastic wrap over them. The kids all helped as did Lane with the packaging of the cookies for the picnic as each batch came out and cooled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go hop in the shower you’ve got flour in your hair.” Lane inches up closer to his boyfriend and kisses the top of his head. “I’ll get the older kids to help clean up the mess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Scott hums. Lane gives him a look. “Okay okay I’m going I’m going.” Scott takes off his apron and tosses it behind him to Lane as he walks up the stairs to their bedroom to shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>30 minutes later Scott, Lane, and the younger kids, Julia, Elliott and Caleb, plus Jax in his vest are all dressed and ready to go to the back to school picnic. A few of the older kids had helped Lane and Scott load up the cookies in the car and put them in their transport boxes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott standing on the bottom step of his porch talks to the group of 8 boys. Two of which are over eighteen. “Okay guys. We’ll be gone most of the afternoon, there’s lunch stuff for sandwiches in the fridge if you want. Or you can order takeout or delivery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doing takeout or delivery for dinner babe.” Lane reminds Scott. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right okay just nothing too heavy if you do, do takeout or delivery got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got it Dad.” Tristan tells his dad. “Go have fun say hi to Uncle Danny, Steve and Isaac for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay will do. We’ll see you boys later this afternoon.” Scott says a final goodbye and gets in the passenger seat of Lane’s SUV. After getting Jax harnessed into the third row bench seat with Elliott. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eight boys wave to the departing parental figures and younger kids. Paige had already been picked up about fifteen minutes ago by Imani’s Savannah Perry’s mom, for a girl’s only spa day at the Perry house. The Perry’s house is only just a street over so Lane and Scott know Paige’ll be well taken care of over there. When Paige realized she’d be in the house full of teenage boys for four hours she begged her dad and Scott to let her go over to her best friend Savannah’s house. That girl has some serious negotiating skills. When she wants something she goes for it and doesn’t let go. Just like her dad.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1048 Hours. 31 July 2020 - Friday. Ewa Beach Elementary School - Parking Lot. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane shuts off the ignition to his SUV in the parking lot closest to the sports field. He turns to his three youngest in the back. Julia’s wearing a tie dye swirl face mask, and her two brothers are wearing matching Marvel superhero insignia face masks. “Okay you three before we go out there. Where do your masks stay?” Lane asks, his own blue camo designed mask tucked under his chin for the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On our faces.” The three Sullivan kids parrot back to their dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott pipes up just as naturally with his tropical palm tree landscape mask under his chin, “When can you take them off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only to eat and use the bathroom, and when we’re running around with friends, we have to wash our hands really well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we also not do?” Lane asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch our faces or eyes if our hands are dirty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, excellent we’re all ready to go. Oh look Uncle Steve just pulled up.” Lane notices as he looks out the driver’s side window and see’s Danny in the passenger seat of Steve’s red Silverado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome more hands equal helpers with the cookies. Let’s load out and go have some fun.” Scott exclaims as he pulls up his mask over his face and nose. Everyone’s temperature checks this morning have been good as have their temperature checks before they left the house. Lane being a medic is super cautious and careful. Especially with two high risk family members in the home.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1230 Hours. 31 July 2020 - Friday. Ewa Beach Elementary School - Sports Field. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of children’s laughter and shouts of joy and excitment are heard all over the large grassy field. It sure is a sight to behold a welcome reprieve from all this social distancing the adults and their children have been doing for the past five months. At first parents were skeptical and rightfully so about holding a large social gathering giving the social distancing orders and no large social gathering orders over 10. This is a special occasion and strict rules are being followed while still allowing parents and children alike to have fun at the annual back to school picnic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in attendance is enjoying it while they can who knows what’ll happen next month. Maybe they’ll go as far as saying no social gatherings period at all, indoor or outdoor. There are classic picnic games set up all over the field for the kids to play together and with their parents. There’s a three legged race going to start soon and Steve’s been eyeing the set up since they got here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve, Danny, Lane and Scott are all dressed in varying blue themed short sleeved button up shirts and shorts. They didn’t even coordinate that at all, because earlier when the quartet saw Isaac Perry and his soon to be sixth grader son Marcus, Isaac was also wearing a shade of blue button up short sleeve shirt and shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now all five men and Mary are seated at a picnic table not too far away from where their kids are sitting at their own table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Danny it’ll be fun. We could totally win.” Steve tries to convince his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shakes his head, in the negative. “No, absolutely not Steven. You’re competitive as anything, and you remember the last time we did a three legged race, I sprained my ankle because of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was that? I haven’t heard that story.” Isaac says. Mary sniggers into her coke can and Scott tries to hide a smile behind his napkin. “What is it that bad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a funny story with an even funnier ending.” Lane tells his former unit chief, Lane chose a navy blue short sleeve collared shirt with white palm trees on it. Paired with the shirt are khaki cargo shorts and a light brown Reef slippahs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hides his face in his palm in embarrassment. “Alright here’s how it started....” Scott starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall man around 6’2 with sandy blonde spiked hair is walking between the picnic tables with his three girls with the same sandy blonde hair. Two of the younger girls are in bright colored shorts and t-shirts. The older girl all of maybe nine years old is in shorts as well, but in a Philadelphia Eagles t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, look, there's Julia’s dad, over there next to the guy with blue  hair and sunglasses.” Lana informs her dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue hair.” The man states. Sam does indeed look toward where his daughter is pointing out a table with a group of five men. Sam’s not looking at any of the men though he’s looking at the sole female at the picnic table, her head of long blonde hair thrown back in laughter. There’s a pull towards the table he doesn’t even know, Lia Sam’s second youngest in neon blue shorts a yellow t-shirt with pineapples on it gets his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy I see my friend, can I go sit with her.” Lia who’s seven years old with a french braid in her hair asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay sweetheart but go with your sister, Lana watch her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Dad.” Lana retorts mildly. Sam gives Lana a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam turns to his youngest daughter, dressed in green shorts and a peach collared cap sleeve t-shirt with a palm tree sunset picture in the background. “Come on Lexi let’s go sit over there.” Sam gestures to the table with the blonde woman with their two plates of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi walks timidly towards the table with the grown ups walking slowly slightly behind her Daddy. “Excuse me can we sit here?” Sam asks, getting a closer look at the woman at the table. She’s got blonde hair and blue hazel eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary’s the first to look up at the tall man a few feet away from their table his sandy blonde hair spiked up and to the right. Dressed in a black and teal striped flannel and light blue light wash jeans, and Timberland boots. He looks dashingly handsome and definitely cute with that shy smile mirroring the smile of the little girl standing slightly behind the man's left leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah of course man, have a seat next to Mary here.” Isaac gestures to the right of Mary with a smile. “I’m Isaac, Isaac Perry who’s this little cutie here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sits down next to the younger looking woman Mary, and has Lexi sit next to him putting both their plates down. “I’m Samuel my friends call me Sam though and this is my youngest Lexi here she’s starting Kindergarten.” Sam introduces himself and Lexi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary just about melts at this guy, Sam’s voice it’s likely velvety smooth and he’s not half bad looking either. Clean shaven face, the bluest eyes she’s seen since she met Danny, eight years ago. He’s at a back to school picnic and has more than one kid. Judging by the fact he said Lexi is his youngest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Mary- Mary Ann actually but only my mom called me Mary Ann, these three glaring idiots are my brothers, and my second older brothers’ boyfriend. The hairy armed one is my brother in law Danny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh nice, nice to meet you.” Sam says. As he takes stalk of each man that Mary gestured too. All three of the men have tattoos on their biceps. Hat guy looks slightly younger than the brunette man in the navy button shirt with sailboats and palm trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hairy armed guy, Danny. Sam’s brain supplies is the first one to speak up. “Don’t mind these neanderathals they have trouble with mammal to mammal interactions. I’m Danny as Mary said, her brother in law I’m married to this goof right here.” Danny slings an arm around Steve who can’t help but crack a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not Daniel. I’m just...shocked Mary’s blushing and hasn’t sent this guy away yet.” Scott replies. “I’m Scott, by the way her older brother. That’s Steve.” Scott thumbs a finger to his right. “And that’s Lane my partner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, nice to meet you all.” Sam says again. Lexi meanwhile has been quietly eating her bunless hotdogs and ketchup with her cheeto puffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy.” Lexi pipes up. Sam turns to his daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Lexi.” Sam’s voice goes incredibly soft and tender like Danny’s does whenever he’s talking to Charlie or any little kid really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I eat my cookie now?” She asks sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t touched your macaroni salad missy. One bite of salad than you can eat your cookie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi eyes her Daddy and than looks down at her plate and chocolate chip cookie. She really wants her cookie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi pushes around her mac salad with her fork. “Don’t like it Daddy.” Lexi declares after having taken a bite of the cold macaroni. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay thank you for trying. That’s our deal: we try foods we say we don’t like first before we say we don’t like them. You can have your cookie now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi greedily takes her cookie and takes a big bite. “Mmmm Daddy’s this cookie is really good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the bakers at the store must be really good than. Or whoever bought them must have good taste.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane’s about to jump in to defend his boyfriend when Scott speaks up. “Actually Sam I made that cookie. Those cookies, the ones on the red and blue platters I made them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes go wide and he looks down sheepishly and Mary thinks can this guy get any cuter. “Oh I’m so sorry. Well these are really great cookies than Scott. I like the coconut dipped ones I think I had like five.” Sam smiles at the older looking man. If Sam had to guess he’s probably forty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are my favorite Sam.” Isaac reveals. “Any time he’s baking I asked him to make me a batch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a baker?” Sam asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott hadn’t really thought of himself as that. He just likes the activity. It's relaxing and comforting to him. “He is totally the best baker on the island.” Mary assures smiling at Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary!!” Scott exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What it’s true bro Kamekona’s got the best shrimp on the island. Danny’s restaurants’ got the best Italian food. You’ve got the best darn cookies this side of the Pacific.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Sam I guess according to my sister I am. I was a federal agent up until last year though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cool. I always wanted to be an FBI agent when I was a kid” Sam notes. “Living the dream huh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Than of course as all of these events go when pertaining to parents and kids. The conversation diverts into telling stories of their respective kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours later all the adults at the table get roped into playing games with their kids, but none of them mind this is a picnic for the kids after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won you owe us ten bucks Danny! Isaac and I won. It’s not just a SEAL thing ha.” Scott gloats at his brother in law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s standing off at the finish line with Lexi and Mary with her own daughter, a seven year old Joan who goes by Joanie. “Is he always like this?” Sam asks quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who Scott and being super competitive, and Danny being a loudmouth Jersian yeah fraid so but I love’im all like only a sister can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Steve and Danny acting like...” Sam can’t find quite the right words for how the two men act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary chuckles softly at Sam’s hesitance. “Like an old married couple even though they’re not even fifty yet. Yes, they’ve only been officially married two and half years though. Work married and madly in love with each since the day they first met when Steve got Danny hurt on the job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a story there isn’t there?” Sam muses as he watches Danny and Scott argue, but shortly after, they clap each other on the back and Danny’s handing over ten bucks each to Scott and Isaac. Fair’s fair and all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes there is like everything with those five you’ll find a story behind almost everything.” Mary reveals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find it interesting. Refreshing how they all act with each other. It reminds me of how my brothers and I acted back home in Philly.” Sam says wisftully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the island Sam. It’s different here everyone treats everyone with aloha or the same love and respect as you would treat your own family. We really embrace that here. The spirit of Aloha is what it’s called.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice. I've noticed that in little ways in the last seven months the girls and I have been here. It’s different from Philly but in a good way.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The afternoon ends with parents and children alike going home happy, full and excited to start the new school. Even if it will be a bit different from previous years. What with still doing online school two days a week and doing in person schooling three days a week. The parents feel more at ease and less hesitant to let their kids go back to school now. That’s really what the main objective of this picnic is, also for the kids to have fun and see some of their friends again in a semi normal setting before school starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Lane and Scott somehow get roped into helping the other PTA parents clean up, it’s just the five of them, Mary, Sam and their kids milling around the sports field. The principal of the school comes up to Scott who’s folding the last folding table up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. McGarrett your cookies this afternoon were a giant hit, a real success. If you’re not adverse to it, I'd like to add you to the list of school vendors we hire out for events like this. You’d get paid nicely of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane nudges his boyfriend that yes this is a right step in the correct direction. “Well uhm Mr. Tashashira I’m I mean...I...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d love to help out at any other school function you. We haven’t actually gotten the business up and running yet. But once we do sir. We’ll send you the details. You’ve got both our numbers and e-mails correct?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Mr. Sullivan I do. I’m sorry I just assumed with the volume in which you made the cookies I thought you already had a business.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott was still shocked at the prospect of getting paid for his baking skills. “I don’t yet, like my partner said. I guess I do now.” Scott’s smiles reassuringly at the Asian man. This may not have been how he envisioned being pushed into this baking company business but sometimes, you needed that little push right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent news Mr. McGarrett. I look forward to hearing from you.” Mr. Taskashira says as he walks over to another group of women in the PTA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane has a smug look on his face as the other man leaves. “See I told you this would all work out. People like your cookies Scott. You’re really good at what you do. Like everything you put your mind to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott levels Lane with a look of his own. “Does someone want me to take away his snickerdoodles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare.” Lane mock gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try me Mr. Sullivan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a big softie at heart, you know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touche, hey Sam and Mary seem to be getting along great. If that’s not love at first sight I don’t know what is. I haven’t seen my sister that happy, in well...I don’t think ever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane looks over to a shady tree where Mary and Sam are talking and also simultaneously watching their girls are running around playing some imaginary game a few yards away. Even Julia and Sam’s oldest Lana are getting in on the fun, apparently nine years old isn’t too old to still play pretend every once in a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah they do look cute together don’t they.” Lane admires the younger adults. “Who knew your sister’s one true love was from Philadelphia of all places.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right I’m going to catch some much shit from Danny. Those two have become friends faster than I did with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane hums in thought. “Hmm I wonder why that is. Shared misery of being so many thousands of miles away from home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah Sam doesn’t seem that type of guy. He may have come here for his girls but he’s totally embracing the culture little by little and with Danny helping him get ‘hawaiified’ his word not mine. Sam’ll be an islander in no time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on let’s pack up the rest of the desserts and I’ll put them in the car. You go collect the kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye aye Captain Sully.” Scott mock salutes him and walks off away from the tables to collect said children.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The afternoon has been an eventful one for one Samuel Roberts and his girls. Sam had been hesitant at first to come to the picnic, but it had been his oldest Lana who convinced him to come. Boy is he glad he did. If he didn’t he never would have met Mary Ann the most beautiful, kind, funny woman he’s ever met. If there’s one woman he’d ever picture being the mother of his girls it’s her. She has a daughter of her own too Joan and she gets on quite well with Lia. Lane Sullivan’s daughter Julia was apparently in Lana’s class back in January before this virus hit and everything went online. Sam’s glad his girls met others that they could call friends in such a short time. This’ll make the transition back to school easier come two two weeks from now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the drive home back to their neighorhood in Ewa, Lana asks him a question that he can honestly answer. “Did you have a good time Dad?” Lana asks as she unbuckles her younger sister from her carseat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Lana I did actually. Thanks for giving me that little push.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime Dad. How do you think Mr. McGarrett lost his leg?” Lana asks as she walks up the pathway to their front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stops stock still a few feet away from the door. He glances over across the street at the McGarrett residence where a midnight blue SUV is being unloaded of three kids and leftover desserts. He catches the glint of Scott’s metal prosthetic just right in the light. Even from across the street, the street lights help illuminate the other man across the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know honey. But that is NOT something we ask him okay.” Sam says a serious tone in his voice. It’s not polite. It’s like staring at someone in a wheelchair or on forearm crutches. Or like your Uncle Mikey you know he doesn’t like to talk about his deployments overseas. They make him sad sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we don’t want to make our new neighbor sad.” Lia pipes up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right sweet pea so no matter how much you may want to ask him you don’t. I’m sure from the picnic it looks like he’s happy talking about the prosthetic itself, his fake leg he may very well be, but we don’t ask how he lost  his real one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Dad, we won’t ask, we promise.” Lana and Lia cross their hearts over their chests with their fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my girls now let’s get inside and get you three to wash hands and get started on thinking about dinner.” Sam unlocks the door to his house after locking up his truck, and shepherds his girls inside the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam knows that with every injury there’s a story behind it. He knows he’s got enough aches and pains of his own to call from experience. One thing is for sure with the people he met at the picnic today his life and his girls’ lives won’t be the same ever again, they’ll be forever changed, but this time around in a good way. Moving here to Hawaii is the best thing he could have ever done for his girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter left, and then this story is over, wow I can't believe it from where I started the first story to where this story is now, amazing. As the title may suggest this is the beginning of one end, but this series is far from over. Thank you everyone for all you comments, kudos and hits so far. I hope you all stick with me through the continuation of the AU series I've created.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day of the 2020-2021 school year for school age Ohana members. Grace’s Move In Day at UH at Manoa. Danny gets a very special birthday present courtesy of his husband. The McGarrett and Sullivan families become one step closer to becoming a family officially.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finally here the end of this story, it took a little longer than I expected to get out but I did it. Hope you all enjoy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>August brings about an event most parents dread, but most kids love oddly enough. That is back to school but it’s a routine that everyone keiki and adults can get behind after this summer to remember. Or rather the last five months to remember as it were with the whole Coronavirus COVID-19 pandemic popping up in early March. Though the whole last five months have been different from ending the previous school year online to virtual high school graduations that make history. From having to social distance from friends and family and the general public and wearing masks everywhere they went, to having to spend birthday celebrations at home with just the family, no friends or big birthday parties. It’s the hardest on the younger kids who had birthdays over the last five months, even the older ones even if they didn’t say much about it. They just rolled with the punches, went with the flow even if it is uneven and not normal, nothing about the last five months have been normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2020 is surely shaping up to be a year that no one in the Five-0/NCIS ohana will never forget anytime soon. Although most people on the island are calling 2020 the year to forget, not this ohana some of them didn’t even know if they’d make it to this year or even see their next month this year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>School supply shopping this year not only included the usual, pencils, crayons, paper, backpacks, and pens. It also included three face masks, one for each day the kids were going to go to school, hand sanitizer, personal water bottle, since the schools’ were turning off water fountains to stop the spread of germs and the virus. School is definitely looking different this year for both school age kids and the college kids, like Grace, Logan, Nahele, and Tyler Montgomery. The college kids are still opting to go campus and do most of their classes online from their dorm rooms. Grace and Tyler they’re freshmen this year at UH at Manoa. They want a Freshmen 2020 experience whatever that entails. Sure it’ll look different but they’ll be on campus officially as college students. It’ll have a different vibe to it than if they were just to opt for doing online classes in the safety of their home. They’ve both been cooped up in their homes for too long right now. Both teens need an out, and college is that for them. It’s not like they’re going to be going off to the mainland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>August 4th dawns bright and early in the Kelly household, it’s not just an ordinary Tuesday it’s Chin Ho’s 49th birthday. The day starts out slow and Chin’s perfectly happy with that. He gets woken up with breakfast in bed made by his two favorite persons’ his fiancee Abby and his niece soon to be daughter eleven year old Sara. She’s gotten so big over the last few years. Chin remembers first meeting Sara in Steve’s office and asking her questions about who here and Auntie is and who her Daddy was. Finding out he had a connection to little Sara back than was the best thing that could have ever happened to him that day. Now here she is a preteen going to start her first day of middle school in two weeks time. Chin can remember a seven year old Sara selling Aloha Girl Scout cookies to all of Five-0 and their extended Ohana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now Chin’s sitting dressed in soft comfy cotton lounge shorts and his blue Five-0hana muscle tee sitting on the couch watching a birthday video Abby and the team had helped put together for him. The four of them he, Kono, Danny and Steve wore during the tough mudder race. That was coming up on five years ago now in October. It was a good day back than even if Danny had tweaked his knee on an obstacle and he and Danny had to help him hobble over the finish line. They’d done it together with all four of them as a team. The NCIS team consisted of Havika, Scott, Lane and Lance Blackburn coming in second behind them all. It had been a rough year that year for the team, having lost four members of their unit. They’d all pulled through just like SEALs do and are trained to push past the pain and continue on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hauʻoli Lā Hānau Cousin, Happy Birthday Chin Ho, and to many more to come check your porch there should be packages.” Kono’s pre-recorded voice tells him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin looked over at Sara and than at Abby. “Go on Dad. Go check the porch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin got up and walked to the door and opened it and found a decent sized pile of wrapped birthday gifts on his porch. A caravan of cars, trucks and SUVs lined his street with his ohana waving signs and shouting ‘Happy Birthday Chin, Happy Birthday Uncle Chin!! From open windows.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin smiled back at them all and thanked them and had Sara and Abby bring in the pile of gifts from their ohana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been one of the most relaxing and just easy going birthdays Chin has had in a long while. Thinking back to the last birthday he had with all his ohana present back before he left for San Francisco in 2017 after they’d gotten Sara back from Mexico. A big party little small gathering Chin didn’t mind as long as he had his two favorite girls by his side. His mom had face-timed him with the help of Sid and wished her only son a happy birthday. His mom was doing good as vibrant and motherly as Chin remembered her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Chin did when he and Abby and Sara got back on the island was see his mom. She’d been happy and overjoyed to see her son, her future daughter in and granddaughter again. Chin’s mom, Palila Kelly had been keeping Chin’s Chevrolet Traverse and Chin’s motorcycle at her house with one of her nephews seeing to the upkeep of both vehicles while Chin was away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To wind down the day Chin chose one of his favorite movies and Abby got the popcorn all popped and buttery and the three of them spent the night ending his birthday watching movies and snuggling on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>0800 Hours. 8 August 2020 - Saturday. Kalakaua Residence - Master Bedroom. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam rolls over in his and Kono’s Cal King size bed intent on snuggling up with his wife, but Kono’s side of the bed is cold. It’s been cold like this for several days now. Throwing up or vomiting is a possible symptom of COVID, but she doesn’t have any other symptoms. She’s said she’s fine, that this is just some stomach bug, but Adam’s not so convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he texts one of the only people who’ll be up at this time. Adam reaches over to his nightstand and grabs his phone. He unlocks it and hits the messages app. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam N.: Think Kono may be pregnant? She’s not saying anything, what do I do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8:00 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny W.: Tread very lightly my friend. If this is true, congrats but you’re in for a long nine months</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8:02 AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam N.: Thanks Danny 😐</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8:05 AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny W.: Have to go Adam good luck 🤞</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8:05 AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam closes his messages app just as Kono comes back to their bedroom, holding something stick like in her hands. Kono looks so uncertain, and scared, two words Adam would not normally associate with his wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kono, honey are you...?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kono has tears at the edges of her eyes, Adam’s not sure if they’re happy tears or not. They both always wanted to start a family one day. Kono’s only been back on the island for two weeks now. She’s thought of going back to Five-0, but that part of her life is over. At only thirty five, now is time for a new chapter of her life to start with her husband Adam, be a family. Without any worries beyond that of which school to send their kid to or where to go on a family vacation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kono crawls on the bed and cozies up to him with the stick still in her hand. “Is that what I think it is?” Adam asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very astute of you Mr. Kalakaua.” Kono goes quiet again. “It..it is. I’m pregnant Adam.” Kono let’s the tears fall and Adam immediately gathers his wife up in his arms hugging her. This is the best news of his life. He’s going to be a father. And a damn better one that his own dad was. Good thing he’s got friends now who make excellent father role models in, Danny, Scott, and Lou, and even Steve too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s kissing Kono all over her face in his happiness and he has tears streaming down his face with joy as well. “I’m going to be a daddy.” Adam murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kono pulls back from his embrace on the bed looking him directly in his eyes. “The best dad out there, Adam. You may not have had the paternal father role model but you have the role models in all our friends that are dads, Danny, Scott, Lou, even Steve. It...it doesn’t matter how you become a dad, just that you know how to care for and love and nurture a child. You do Adam. I saw you with Joan a few times when she was younger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Kono.” Adam can’t stop smiling. “I’m going to be a daddy.” He repeats to himself as he gives Kono one last kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kono’s resigned from Five-0 with full pay and benefits, since when she left she wasn’t actually resigned just on a special task force to shut down that human/sex trafficking ring from three years ago. Kono has a passion for surfing and the only thing she can think of doing is working at Mamo’s surf rental shop in Waikiki. Also on weekends she helps Kawika with his charity surf club for kids, teaching kids with all kinds of disabilities to surf. That in any other setting they may not get the chance too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are. I’m going to be a Mom.” Kono says quietly almost in disbelief. She’s happy that this is happening now. It’s time for her to really settle down with Adam and be that happy family they always wanted for each other on their wedding day five years ago. Now they’ve got that chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kono gets up, showers and makes breakfast for herself and Adam before he leaves for work. She also makes an appointment with an OBGYN doctor. The only time the doctor has is in the afternoon, right when Adam's still at work. She’s taking the day off, she’s not telling Mamo why yet she just is. She heard that it's best to make the announcement of a baby, around the fourteenth week mark, after the second trimester starts and there’s a decrease in miscarriage that way. So ten weeks to go until she can tell the rest of her ohana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just you, me and Daddy for now, peanut.” Kono tells her still flat stomach after she’s seen Adam off to work.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1300 Hours. 8 August 2020 - Saturday. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Adam’s Office. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s just finishing up the last report he has to do for the afternoon and than he's off to meet up with Kono for her first pre-natal appointment. The offices are a lot quieter with only three people in the whole space. Ever since the Governor sliced their manpower in half due to the pandemic to reduce the spread. It’s been like this for a few weeks now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinn had taken her Lieutenant's exam last week and she’d gotten the results back over the weekend she’s now Investigator Lieutenant Liu. That's a mouthful of an introduction so she just goes by Lieutenant Liu when out in the field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou’s doing inventory reports on their weapons arsenal and restocking what they need, Adam has to say there’s been a lot less use of grenades and flash bangs and things of that nature since Steve’s not active in the field. It’s a different atmosphere completely without the two co-founders of Five-0. The team’s slowly adapting to the new normal of the team and the rotating schedule in and out of the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s just now finished up his last report of the day and now he’s off to meet Kono at her appointment. He still can’t believe this is real and happening. He’s always wanted a family with Kono and now it’s happening. They’re going to be parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shuts down his computer and grabs his keys and wallet and than heads out of his office. “Lou I’m headed out I’ve got that appointment to go too.” Adam informs the taller man who’s currently in the middle of a pile of boxes and ammunition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou looks up from his task over at Adam. “Alright man I’ll be here let me know how that appointment goes. Hope it’s nothing serious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam and Kono hadn’t told anyone yet that Kono might very well be pregnant. She only just took the test today but she’s been feeling off for about a week or so now. Throwing up and such things associated with pregnancy. Also Kono’s missed her period which is also a big indication of a possible pregnancy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do it’s just a routine check up.” Adam replies easily and than he’s walking out the main door and towards the elevator.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1340 Hours. 8 August 2020 - Saturday. King’s Medical Center - OBYGYN Office. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam sitting on a rolling stool, next to his wife on an exam table in a gown, holding her hand. “I can’t believe we’re here.” Kono says to Adam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either baby I'm so happy.” Adam replies. There’s a knock on the door and a slightly older woman than Kono herself comes into the room, with a mask on and she goes to sink and washes her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Mrs. Kalakaua. I’m Dr. Lee. I'll be performing your ultrasound today.” Dr. Lee is a woman of Asian descent about three years older than Kono herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have children yourself Dr.” Adam asks curiously as she sets up the machine and produces the gel to rub on his wife’s flat stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do four little ones, who aren’t quite so little anymore: 3 girls and 1 boy. All teenagers now. My oldest just graduated high school a few months ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three girls, oh boy I don’t know what I’d do with three girls.” Adam says jokingly towards Kono. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach them how to be as badass as their mother.” Kono replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do that all by yourself Kono I’ve seen you put down guys twice your size.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay this may be a little cold.” Dr. Lee warns before she places the wand-like device over Kono’s stomach and rolls it around until an image appears on the screen to Kono’s right. “And here is your embroyo it’s probably about the size of a poppy seed at the moment. He or she’ll probably resemble something more human baby shaped in another five weeks or so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s speechless he’s created a little life inside Kono. They both did together. Adam’s got tears in his eyes as does Kono. They’re happy tears though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now the projected due date is since you’re four weeks along now or a month along the due date is likely April 17th or around there of next year. This was just an ultrasound to confirm. Most women come in around the 11th or 14th week for their first ultrasound.” Dr. Lee explains. “Now this isn’t bad that you came in, it’s good we’ll schedule two more appointments, one around fourteen weeks, just to check the health and growth development and than around the 18th or 20th week to check the sex of the baby. Now would you like copies of the sonogram?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through watery eyes both Adam and Kono nod their heads yes. This makes it official, okay yes it’s an embryo the size of a...a poppy seed but it’s a life at least to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When should we tell people. I mean when is it okay too?” Kono asks after she’s wiped her happy tears away and she’s holding her sonogram of her poppy seed size embryo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Around the time of the start of your second trimester, around the 14th week. That’s when the chance of miscarriage decreases.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kono swallows. She can imagine that happening, but she knows that it does happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no reason you shouldn’t have a healthy pregnancy. Kono you're a healthy young woman.” Dr. Lee stresses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Dr. Lee. Thank you are there things Kono shouldn’t be doing?” Adam asks. “I mean like strenuous activity anything like that. Surfing. Lifting weights exercising etcetera.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No in these early stages of pregnancy women can continue to go about their normal routines as much as they feel comfortable doing. Surfing, exercising, sex it’s all okay until the mother feels it’s not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam ducks his head slightly. “Good, good to know.” Adam says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can still help Mamo at the surf shop and help Kawika with the kids on the weekends, with their surf lessons.” Kono replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you may. Like I said until you feel you can’t do things comfortably. Now if you don’t have any other questions. I can write you a script for pre-natal vitamins and you can make your next appointment with the receptionist up front. Congratulations to you two. I believe you’ll make a beautiful baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahalo Dr. Lee.” Kono and Adam thank Kono’s female doctor as she walks out and Kono starts to get dressed again in her shorts and tank top. The couple share a tender yet passionate kiss of joy before the two head off out of the office to make Kono’s next two appointments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is going to be a whole new experience for the both of them. The next eight months were going to be an adventure for sure. Adam and Kono can’t wait for what’s to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next week is a mad dash, a scramble to get to ready for the first day school getting last minute supplies. It’s a kind of organzied chaos that most people don’t know how to handle and just see well chaos, not these families. It really is organized chaos. Last minute clothes shopping for Wyatt and David who seems to have had a growth spurt over the last few months and have apparently outgrown half their wardrobe. Sam’s in a frantic scramble to get all three of his girls the right schools and who needs what. Luckily he’s got friends across the street neighbors who are quite skilled in getting girls ready for school. It’s all kind of coming together and making Sam more emotional because it’s his little Lexi’s first day of Kindergarten in less than a week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax Sammy, my man just take it one day at a time. I know firsts are always hard. I’ve had to go through it twice with Julia and Paige but I can tell you seeing them come home with smiles on their little faces at the end of the day makes all the worries worth it. I’m sure Danny’s said the same thing about Grace and her first day. Even if it was back in Jersey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah it was and it was the year before he and his ex-wife divorced apparently.” Sam says over the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got this Sam. We’ll all be there with you. Is there something special you do on the first days of school?” Lane asks, waiting for the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is, we can take the first day of school pictures out on the porch with a letter board. Danny said it took him two years for him to get used to the Hawaii school system back East. The kids don’t start until next month and it’s still cold over there or starting to get colder. Here it's, it's a tropical flipping paradise all year round.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah you’ve clearly been talking to Danny you sound just like him right there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disparage the islands. The girls love it here. I love it here. We went on vacation here once. A business associate of mine owns a small resort where we stayed for free and we fell in love with the place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good you’re not completely like the curmudgeon Danny was when he first got here.” Lane jokes. “He griped about the food constantly and the pineapple God don’t get him started on the pineapple...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll do great Sam! The girls’ll do great...” Sam hears Scott yell in the background somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, tell him thanks for me.” Sam says back through the line calming his racing heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will and hey Sam our door’s always open uh figuratively of course, our neighborhoods totally safe we lokc our doors at night. Now that the social gathering order has been dropped. You and the girls can come over whenever you like. I’m sure Danny’s already extended an offer for football and pineapple less pizza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has, he said you all were heathens for putting fruit on pizza.” Sam says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane’s shaking his head over the phone. “Oh boy he’s started already and only known you for two weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes to talk. I've already figured that at least he wouldn’t stop talking at the picnic last month.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s Danny for you. We all love him though. Platonically speaking no one can love that short tempered loud mouth Detective like the Commander can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!!!” Lia calls out from the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta go?” Lane asks. “I get it, duty calls. Have a good weekend Sam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too Lane. See you Monday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you Monday.” Lane replies and hangs up hitting the end call button on his phone.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0630 Hours. 17 August 2020 - Monday. McGarrett Residence - Outdoor Pool. Ewa Beach.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s pulling himself up out of the pool when Tristan pulls his arms up through the water and comes to a stop by his dad in the water. “You’re getting faster, better.” Tristan complements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so? I don’t think I’ll be beating your swim times anytime soon.” Scott says as he stands up on the concrete side of the pool dripping wet from his green floral board shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to beat my times, just swim for yourself for exercise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that, son.” Scott retorts as he watches his oldest son with a swimmers’ body pull himself up out of the pool also. He’s got a lean build with just the right amount of the muscle. Jake and Cooper are more stocky and built up, like their Uncle Steve was around their age. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on let’s go get dried off, mango pineapple smoothie?” TJ asks his dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds delicious. Maybe add guava if we have any?” Scott asks trying to remember if they had any or if they ate it all in the fruit salad last week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check after I hit the shower. Is Lane up?” Father and son and Jax walk back into the house towels wrapped around their shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check he should be now. The little kids get up in about fifteen.” Scott dries his feet on the mat just inside the lanai doors. “French toast for breakfast?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It still is the first day of school isn’t it?” Tristan’s face breaks into a grin. Scott shoos his son towards his bedroom as he heads upstairs and starts rapping his knuckles on doors as he goes. Getting various replies in response.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0700 Hours. 17 August 2020 - Monday. Roberts Residence - Kitchen. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam claps his hands together in front of the island where his three girls are seated on stools behind the island. “Okay girls school first day of school how’s everyone feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Lana replies. “I’m in Julia’s class, and I’ve got a few other friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay too, Daddy. I’m excited Joanie said we may get to go on a field trip on Fridays like to the aquarium or the pineapple plantation.” Lia pipes up from her seat in between her older and younger sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling Ms. Lexi?” Sam asks his youngest who’s hair is all done up in a French braid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexi fiddles with her spoon in her half empty bowl of Fruit Loops. “I don’t have lots of friends like Lana or Lia! What if they don’t like me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam comes around the island and hugs his youngest daughter. “Oh baby my sweet Lexi of course they’ll like you. That’s what Kindergarten is all about making new friends. And learning lots of new stuff. You know how to write your name, you know your ABC’s and 123’s. School’s fun right girls?” Sam turns to his two older girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lana and Lia nod their heads. “Yeah it’s fun and even though we have to wear masks all the time inside. We still get to go outside at recess and play. I’m sure you’ll make at least one friend today. I bet you a whole two dollars.” Lana says grinning and getting her younger sister to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Lexi brightens up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really. I’ll give you a whole five dollars for you to spend at the dollar store.” Sam adds on. Lexi throws her arms around her Daddy in a big hug wrinkling his lightweight plaid shirt but he doesn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now eat up Lexi. We’ve still got first day pictures to do before Mr. Sullivan comes over and I hear Mr. McGarrett is making cookies.” Lana encourages her sister. Lana’s all dressed in her first of school outfit, her favorite Philadelphia Flyers t-shirt and a pair of tan knee length shorts, and her favorite Air Jordan’s with Thor on the sides of the shoes. A birthday present to her Uncle Mickey this year.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0740 Hours. 17 August 2020 - Monday. Kelly Residence - Kitchen. Manoa. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara honey the shirt looks fine.” Chin tells his daughter as they all sit at the breakfast table finishing their breakfasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, it's so ugly. I mean why gray why uniform shirts at all?” Sara complains crossing her arms over her gray t-shirt with the Niu Valley Middle School logo on the left side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby sips her coffee with a smile wondering how Chin’ll handle this ‘delicate’ situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ipo </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s only three days you have to wear it. Three, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday. Fridays are free dress days and Wednesdays you’re doing online learning. It’s only three years. I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara sighs dramatically. “Dad!! That’s not helping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right, look at this way. Think of it like a challenge. Maybe you could get the school to start a petition to get the old uniform shirts back. If you think they’re so unflattering.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara chews her bottom lip thinking about it. “You’re right, but I’m the new girl though no one’s going to listen to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may be new Sara. But you’re also a Kelly. And Kelly’s are stubborn and as persistent as I’ve ever seen.” Abby says looking over at Chin. “You’re Dad here wouldn’t stop until I said yes to marrying him. And now look we’re getting married in three months.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea. Thanks Mom.” Sara thanks Abby and hugs her. “Come on Dad I don’t want to be late on my first day.” Sara jumps from the day and puts her plate and cup in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on Chin. I’ll get the dishes. I’ll be here when you get back, I’m getting the malasadas for Gordon and myself on the way to work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin leans over to Abby and kisses her cheek. “Love you Ms. Dunn, have a good first day at work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too Mr. Kelly. Now go before Sara decides she can alter her shirt in some way.” Abby shoos her fiance out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1642 Hours. 17 August 2020 - Monday. McGarrett Residence - Backyard Paint Palooza. Ewa Beach.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If a complete stranger were to walk into the backyard right now they’d think a bunch of paint bombs went off in the backyard. It's an organized aftermath of a fun filled paint filled afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are ten easels set up around the perimeter of the yard each with remnants of splattered paint left on them. That had been today’s back to school after school activity. Lane had thought of it this morning and brought it up to Scott after dropping all the kids off. Scott had agreed readily, he even got in on the fun too. It was an art activity Scott actually did once a week when he was in rehab art therapy on the weekends. It was relaxing but also quite energizing as well in a well. A release of endorphins the art sessions facilitator had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the fun filled day in the backyard after painting and getting cleaned up the kids got to play on the brand new custom designed playground set. Complete with two slides, two rock wall ladders, four swings, and a trapeze bar, along with eight feet tall monkey bar rungs. It’s all designed by Scott and Lane themselves by a company they found online and than had the company come out and install it the weekend before school started. It’s a major hit with the younger kids and sure will be a hit with all their friends too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks again for having us Scott the girls had a blast on that play set and painting.” Sam says later that afternoon. As most of the kids and their parents have gone home for dinner. It’s just Sam and his girls and Mary and Joanie left at the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome Sam, we’re glad the girls had fun this afternoon.” Lane replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they sure did. I'm surprised they’re still going as Sam looks over and sees Lia, Lexi and Joanie running around on the grass with a soccer ball twice their size. “I don’t know where they get the energy from.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!!” Lia and Lexi call over to their Dad. “Can Joanie stay over tonight please, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam walks over to the girls in the middle of the backyard soccer field. He gets down to their level on one knee. “I wish she could girls’ but it’s a school night for all of you maybe if Joanie’s Mommy’s not doing anything this weekend maybe she can come over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ask my Mommy now.” Joanie runs off to where her Mommy and Uncles are standing. “Mommy can I sleepover at Lia and Lexi’s house this weekend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary looks over at Sam who’s still kneeled down his broad back showing off his muscles. “If their Daddy says it’s okay you can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does, he does, he says if you’re not doing anything this weekend I can come over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary bends down herself and pinches her daughter’s nose playfully. “Well I think I know what we’re doing this weekend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joanie jumps up and down in excitement thanking her Mom. Mary’s really glad the social gathering order has been lifted. Slowly but surely people are beginning to gather again. A zoom sleepover party just wouldn’t be as fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now come on girls, it's time to say goodbye and thank Mr. McGarrett and Mr. Sullivan for the day we’ve had.” Sam shepherds his girls’ closer to the gate leading back to the front of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Mr. McGarrett, thank you Mr. Sullivan.” The three Roberts’ girls chorus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>ʻAʻole pilikia girls, Aloha. That means no problem and goodbye in Hawaiian.”  Scott smiles and waves throwing a shaka up at the girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aloha!!” The girls chorus back and than they’re walking out the gate with their dad and Mary and Joanie in tow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They make a cute couple don’t you think?” Lane asks as the two of them begin cleaning up the remaining tarps and paint. The kids had all helped in the beginning with cleaning up and now they’re all inside getting showered or dressed in paint free clothes for dinner tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They do. I’m happy for my sister. Sam’s a genuine good guy. Definitely wedding bells in their future.” Scott picks up a blue tarp and folds it over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of the future, there's something coming up in the very near future. Any big plans for that day?” Lane asks his boyfriend. When he just gets a blank stare back he asks again more directly. “Your birthday it’s on Wednesday? What do you want to do? Or not, we totally don’t have to do anything big if you don’t want to.” Lane assures him. They hadn’t done anything big for him two months ago on his birthday. Than again Lane’s was amidst the no social gathering order and it was also Father’s Day. Scott’s isn’t, theoretically he can have the whole extended ohana in their backyard Wednesday evening if he wanted and they wouldn’t get the cops called on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott bites his bottom lip and sits down on the picnic table under their lanai. “Don’t know, haven't thought about it honestly. What with everything that’s been going on the last few months.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane sits down next to his boyfriend and gives him a sideways hug. “It’s okay if you don’t know or don’t want to do anything big. We can just have something small here at the house. Maybe, invite your brother, sister, their significant others and their kids. Have dinner, cake, sing happy birthday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds okay.” Scott replies after a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now let’s pick up the last of these tarps and canvases and than go and see what’s for dinner, yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beef and cheesy macaroni casserole. Tyler picked it out on Saturday for today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm my favorite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott snorts, “Please anything I make is your favorite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane slings an arm around his boyfriend. “True, true, very true. Now let’s go eat. I'm starving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today has been a pretty successful first day of school all around for everyone. Sara did indeed get that petition started to change her school’s uniform color, little Lexi Roberts across the street did make friends today. Four in fact two boys and two girls in her already smaller than usual class of twenty Kindergarteners. And Paige did survive her first day of online school for ninth grade. Successful day indeed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b> 0645 Hours. 19 August 2020 - Wednesday. McGarrett Residence - Master Bedroom. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, happy birthday handsome.” Lane greets as he rolls over from his side of the bed to Scott’s and instead of finding the warm cuddly figure of his boyfriend he just feels cold. His eyes shoot open in alarm. He looks around frantically; there's no sign of Scott anywhere in the room. His crutches are still there, but one of his legs is gone. His everyday non swim leg is gone. Okay okay he hasn’t gone for a swim, out of the corner of his eye Lane spots a note on Scott’s night stand. </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Gone outside by pool </span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Love, Scott xoxoxo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all the note said and that’s all it needed to say to calm Lane’s racing heart. After that time where Scott tried to make a daring escape a few months ago to see Wyatt and David on their birthday without telling Lane. The other blonde made him leave notes now. It isn’t such a hassle and Scott doesn’t mind it’s a reassurance that Lane needs and he’s all about making sure his boyfriend is assured that all is well and he’s alright and hasn’t fallen down somewhere. Though if he had Jax would’ve come and got him way before now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It’s a Wednesday morning that Scott’s birthday falls on today. An online learning day for the elementary age kids in the house. So Elliott, Julia and Caleb. The older teens are already doing online learning for the first two weeks back to school. All the kids thankfully are good self starters and with an older sibling to help them along the way Lane has no worries about kids’ not getting fed, dressed, or starting with their school work on time. So he’s free to go about his own morning. Though he does poke his head in each kids’ room to make sure they’re getting up. Even if they don’t necessarily have to get dressed completely, before he heads down to find Scott and Jax by the pool.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0655 Hours. 19 August 2020 - Wednesday. McGarrett Residence - Poolside. Ewa Beach.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane finds his blond haired boyfriend sitting on the farthest side of the yard on one of the loungers Jax by side laying out next to him. Enjoying the early morning sun. “Hey there handsome I missed you in bed this morning. Kind of ruined my morning birthday plans for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott turns towards his boyfriend placing his sketch pad to his left open to the page he was sketching. “Oh, sorry. I just got up and wanted to come out here.” Scott says. “Sunrise was beautiful today.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you were doing out here?” Lane asks the obvious question. Scott just juts his chin out and over to his sketchpad which Lane picks up. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful Scott. You did this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I uh Gracie’s been giving me tips from those art classes Danny paid for her take when she was a kid. She kept with it and passed on her knowledge to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane randomly flips through the book not looking at what he’s looking at until his eyes land on a picture of him. Or a partial picture of him. His face and upper body are drawn and his lower half is drawn in board shorts sitting on a large boulder over the ocean. “You draw er sketch me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott pulls the book out of his boyfriends’ hands. “Snoopy McSnooperson you weren’t supposed to see that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t snooping, you let me look.” Lane reminds him playfully. “These are good, what other secret talents are you hiding?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not hiding just never thought to show them off they’re private you know.” Scott replies. “It’s a way to relieve stress and decompress.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is just my random mix of sketches. If Lane finds my other sketch book than he’ll see what the inside of my mind really looks like. That's not a good place to be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scott thinks to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you’re done soaking up the morning sun. I’d like to take you back to bed and give you a proper good morning birthday present.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me back to bed, Sully.” Scott grabs his sketchbook and walks back with Lane towards the house and straight upstairs past Wyatt and Tyler in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birthday sex is by far the best sex according to Scott. He gets everything he wants at his own pace his way and Lane doesn’t say no. Not that Lane has ever said no or not done anything Scott didn’t want. He’d never do that. They have an understanding. Sex with Lane is the best sex he’s ever had once he got over his insecurities surrounding his stump and than there’s the whole almost got raped ordeal six months ago.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s in his rearview mirror and he’s not looking back. It was an ‘almost’ situation nothing happened. That’s what he keeps telling himself every time he wakes up from a nightmare with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it. He can’t believe he ever found that guy attractive on any level even the smallest iota of a feeling. He’s gone now off in prison on the mainland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brother, Matthew Taylor leased his brother’s bake shop to him five months ago and pointed him in the direction of employees he’d like to hire back to work for him, in his brand new redesigned cookie shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane’s getting the website up and running getting it designed and all that goes into making a website. Getting a domain name and creating the design and making it visually pleasing. Going off of Scott’s own drawing designs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott has talked to Kamekona about the best way of going about getting a food truck one big enough to fit the equipment Scott needs to run a cookie truck. Scott’s going to look at trucks next weekend with the other food truck owner/entrepreneur.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1838 Hours. 19 August 2020 - McGarrett Residence - Dining Room. Ewa Beach.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s birthday has gone just how he wanted it. Nothing big, nothing grand, just a small intimate family dinner, and a funfetti birthday cake this year.  He just didn’t feel up to making a huge deal about his birthday this year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane dims the lights as he brings over Scott’s birthday cake, and the group begin singing with Scott sitting at the head of the table. “Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Scott. Happy Birthday to You!!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You live in a zoo. You look like a monkey and you smell like one too!!” Steve and Mary chime in poking fun at their brother as they do at each other’s birthday parties. “Happy 41st birthday bro.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, you guys you suck.” Scott retorts already laughing as he takes the knife from Lane and cuts the first corner slice of cake he passes it to Lexi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Mr. McGarrett.” Lexi smiles a sweet toothy smile she’s missing two of her front teeth on the right side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your very welcome sweetie at least someone has manners.” Scott jokes as he watches Steve swipe a finger through another corner of the cake. “Have you not taught him anything Danny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try, I really do. He’s an animal!” Danny replies laughing at his husband’s pouting face. This is what Scott likes the best: his family around him, small and simple as today, maybe it’s what he wants today. What he wants he gets, it’s like a birthday rule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!!” Steve retorts and pokes Danny’s right side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now children, let's not fight.” Lane mock scolds the two grown men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah no fighting on Kane’s birthday.” Caleb says a serious look on his face as serious as a seven year old can look as he’s passed a piece of cake, by Mary. Lane’s right there next to Scott when Caleb says that. “Daddy’s, Daddy, Scottie is Scottie.” Caleb explains simply to all the adults silenced looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww come here Caleb.” Scott reaches out his arms for a hug, tears running down his face and Caleb climbs into the other man's lap hugging him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you crying, Scottie?” Caleb asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m happy Caleb. Really, really happy.” Scott tells him. Caleb gives him one last hug before Scott lets him down to finish his cake. Scott quickly excuses himself to go to the bathroom and when comes back everything is normal again. Like Caleb hadn’t just called him Scottie, it’s with the inflectin or the tone of voice he used that Scott melted into a puddle of happiness. It’s like when Charlie first called Steve Daddy. That recognition of not just ‘Uncle’ anymore. That they’re both more than that, to the two boys respectively and their siblings. Caleb had, it sends all kinds of warm fuzzies in Scott’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Best ending to his birthday by far better than he could have imagined. Things are starting to change and some change is good, especially this kind of change. Scott has noticed since the Sullivan kids’ have moved in with their dad they’ve sort of dropped the uncle moniker and just called him Scottie instead. He isn’t really their Uncle, it’s a term of respect in Hawaii even if you aren’t one’s aunt or uncle it’s like saying Mr and Mrs. to someone’s parents when you’re a kid.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1100 Hours. 20 August 2020 - Thursday. University of Hawaii at Manoa - Freshman Dorms. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Move in Day at University of Hawaii at Manoa is finally here. The day Danny’s been dreading for nineteen years is here. He’d say he got lucky with an extra year of Grace at home, but that wouldn’t be fair to his brother in law at all. He didn’t ask for his accident to happen for him to get shot last year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danno! Danno hand me that box over there please?” Grace asks as she stands on her side of her new dorm room. She’s on the left side of her double dorm. She’s sharing with another girl her age from the mainland, from San Diego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Monkey here you go.” Danny hands over the medium sized moving box with some of Grace’s knick knacks and trinkets from home for her desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danno!” Grace exclaims in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry Grace I promise I’ll stop before your roommate gets here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should hope so Danny we wouldn’t want to embarrass our Grace Face here.” Steve says as he steps back into the room box in front of his masked face. As are protocols for move in day this year. As well as are social distancing rules when out and about in the halls and avoiding using packed elevators. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve puts down another box on Grace’s still to be made bed. Grace can tell her Dad is itching to make the bed all Navy hospital corner like. “You can make my bed Dad go ahead I know you want to.” Grace takes the other boxes off her bed and roots through one to find her new twin extra long purple sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She comes up victorious a moment later and tosses them on the bed towards Steve who takes them and starts to unfold them and meticulously smooth them out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mr. Army guy. Anything else left in the truck? Or is that last of it?” Danny asks as he sits on the rolling chair next to their daughter’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all of it, D.” Steve stands back a little from the bed to look at his work. His perfectly made bed. The accent pillows that Danny and Grace picked up from that home decorating store really make her side of the room pop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow girl, when you said you had two dads I didn’t know they’d be these two.” A new voice calls out into the small dorm space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Megan Hinkle.” Grace asks the other brunette haired girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace Williams.” Megan asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Than the two teens break into high pitched squalls like little school girls instead of mature nineteen year olds they are. “It’s so good to finally meet you in person.” Grace says. “I knew I’d like you, you love pineapple on pizza. Among other things my Dad here things are an abombination.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. McGarrett-Williams it’s an honor to meet you.” The young brunette young woman says. “I’m Megan Hinkle sir.” She introduces herself to Danny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Megan, I’m Detective Williams.” Danny shakes the other girls’ hand. “This my husband Grace’s other dad, Steve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve read about some of your exploits on the island Commander sir. They’re insane uh in a good way I mean. The good you’ve both done it’s amazing.” Megan praises the older man. “I’m uh going into criminal justice, I want to be a cop. My dad’s a lawyer. He defends the scumbags on the earth. I want to put them behind bars.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's an admiral career.” Danny says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish she’d choose any other career honestly Megan dear.” An older woman says coming into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, it’s what I want to do. I guess you could say it’s the family business.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman introduces herself as Karen Hinkle, indeed Megan’s mother and she has four older sons, all officers of the law back home in New York. Her uncle is a retired police commissioner in New York. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The parents talk a few more minutes before Danny excuses himself with a coughing fit and that’s where Steve and Danny say goodbye to their daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Danno, Bye Dad love you.” Grace calls out into the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your Dad okay?” Megan’s mom asks, looking concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes he is. He’s got a lung condition it’s causes him to have coughing fits like that sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace can see the look on her roommates’ mom’s face. The look of sympathy. “Oh my is it safe for him to be out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it is as long as he follows the precautions and words of his doctor yes it is ma’am. It’s just a hazard of the job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well than maybe you can talk some sense into my daughter here. If I’m ever to get grandchildren eventually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!! Seriously I’m not changing my mind and you only just met my roommate. I knew I should have asked Josh to come with me.” Megan mumbles the last part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Megan Hinkle...” Her mom reprimands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well this’ll be an interesting Freshman year. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grace muses to herself as she begins to unpack her clothes and hang them up in her wardrobe.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hale Aloha Lokelani residential dorm is a co-ed dorm, thus meaning boys and girls dorm together in the same hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four doors down, Scott and Lane are helping one of their son’s best friends’ Tyler move into his college dorm with much less parental/child arguing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking pretty awesome in here Tyler. I told you that poster collage would look cool.” Lane tells the young eighteen year old brunette boy with green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks you’re right Mr. Sullivan.” Tyler says as he looks at the college along the brown wooden shelving next to his bed. He’s got three flags under the wall of shelving. A New York Rangers hockey team flag. A UH school flag and a California state Flag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Mr. Always Right though I’ve got an eye for design.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’ve got an eye for things you wish you had.” Lane tells his boyfriend. “We can make a collage at home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay but I get to pick half the pictures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can. Now Tyler.” Lane turns towards the teen sitting in his desk chair. “You know we’re just a phone call away right. If you’re really in a jam and can’t get a hold of your brother Tommy. Grace is right now down the hall and you can call her dads.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do know and thanks again for letting me stay until school starts. I know school doesn’t officially start until the twenty fourth, but I want to stay on campus until than. If that’s okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is Ty. You know you’re more than welcome to come back for Sunday dinner this weekend get in a full home cooked meal before you’re living off Top Ramen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And every Sunday or weekend if you want. You know if you’re not having too much up here hamming it up on campus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler throws his head back in a laugh. “I don’t think there’ll be much hamming it up Mr. Sully. With all the restrictions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True but you shouldn't let this put a damper on your experience.” Lane reminds the teen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t. It’s an experience that no one else after me will have right?” Tyler tries putting a spin on this whole COVID situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly Tyler.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make the best of a crappy situation right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally something you Dad always said when we were stuck in some of the most unsavory of places.” Scott smiles at one particular memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d be damn proud of you Tyler. And Tommy too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I miss him.” Tyler says quietly and he doesn’t even know he’s softly crying until Lane hands him a tissue from the box on his desk. Tyler sniffs. “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. We all miss those who aren’t here anymore that are close to us on special days, not just birthdays or holidays, milestones too. Like moving into college.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s just so much we wanted to do that we never got to do, or will get to do. Why’d he do it Uncle Scott?” Tyler asks and Scott knows instinctively what the younger man means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some people can only see what’s right in front of them at the moment. That doesn’t excuse what he did. It won’t bring your Dad back, all you have is memories.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes memories are all you can cling to. They are all you have, but it does get better. You learn how to live with it. One thing you should never listen to anyone about is getting over it.” Lane puts air quotes around the last three words. “That’s bullshit and someone who doesn’t know what it feels like to lose a loved one someone who hasn’t been there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott's stomach rumbles at just that moment, Jax paws at Scott’s left. Alerting him that his blood sugars low. “And with that pronounced grumble it's our time to leave. Wish we had more time to hang out Tyler, but rules are rules.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know mahalo.” Tyler thanks the two older adults and gets up and hugs them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime Tyler. We’re here for you. Come on Lane. My Danny senses are tingling. He's going to call any minute.” Just like that Scott’s phone starts ringing and Jax looks over at the noise and nudges Scott’s left leg. “I got it thank you Jax. Yo, Danny hold your horses we’re coming man. Well tell him to hold tight and he’s paying, Lane paid last time. Alright good see you in fifteen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane and Scott wave one last time towards Tyler and leave him in peace to unpack the rest of his dorm. That is before his roommate arrives in two hours to move in and unpack his own stuff. The less people moving around in their dorm space the better.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1236 Hours. 20 August 2020 - Thursday. Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck - Parking Lot. Waikiki. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny orders their food ahead of time over the phone and by the time they get back from the campus the quartet’s food is ready. Lane goes to pick up the food with his mask in place and the cash from Steve’s wallet. Exact change Kamekona has asked for. “Mahalo big man.” Lane thanks Kamekona as he raises both bags of food and walks back over to where Steve’s truck is parked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries brah happy to serve.” Kamekona says behind his own you guessed shrimp truck branded mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is how the four spend their double date in the back of Steve’s Silverado truck bed on double blankets for comfort. Danny sitting back into between the v of Steve’s legs his head resting on his husband’s chest feeding him shrimp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane seated opposite Steve in the same position, but with Scott the one seating into between Lane legs. Jax sitting to Scott’s left closer to the back end of the truck bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s on the rest of your agenda for today?” Danny asks Lane as he swallows a mouthful of shrimp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, work on the website with Scott for a few hours. It’s coming along great. We’ve narrowed down a logo that looks cool yet professional.” Lane tells the blonde Detective. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it look like? Give us a clue?” Steve asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope you’ll have to wait and see when we launch the website in two months.” Scott replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two months it takes that long?” Steve wonders aloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does. There’s a lot more that goes into creating a website than people think.” Lane remarks. “That’s at a minimum though sometimes longer. Depending on what’s going onto the website if it’s purely informational if it’s commercial selling websites with orders being put in as such.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why Michael Taylor leased his brother’s storefront to you. So you could use it for your business.” Danny realizes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes that’s why, Danny. “I’ll need a place to bake the larger orders than just our home kitchen. And I need employees, which the former Paradise Bakery and Cafe staff have so generously offered their skills.” Scott can see Steve about to object. “And don’t worry we’ve run background checks on all the employees they’re all legit with no skeletons in their closet so to speak. All grade A top of line bakers and decorators who were need of jobs after their former boss got arrested for murder and....well you know.” Scott still can’t say the word aloud somedays. Just thinking that he could have been one of those poor men keeps him up at night sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They want to work for a legitimate honest man even though I’m not a traditional baker, I’ve apparently got the passion and the heart for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do, you put all your love and soul into those cookies and other baked goods.” Steve replies honestly. “Every batch is baked by hand and with love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good slogan, we can put that on the truck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looks at his watch. “We should get going. We’ve got to prepare for the boys’ field trip tomorrow to make sure they’re packed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're still coming round for breakfast tomorrow?” Steve asks, checking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are Danny’s making his famous pancakes.” Lane says. “Mary’s picking up the boys and playing chaperone for the trip with two other moms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I am?” Danny quirks an eyebrow at his ex federal agent brother in law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are. Please?” Scott adds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shakes his head. “Okay I’ll make pancakes any other requests?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coconut syrup?” Lane asks hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Done and done.” Danny looks over at his husband. “Help me up will you my ass has gone numb.” Steve carefully helps his husband up and helps him down from the truck bed. “Damn I must be gettin’ old you’re trucks getting more difficult to maneuver in and out of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckles, “Well Danno you are going to be 43 in 3 days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re older than me. Five months older.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh believe me I feel it too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sucks gettin’ old don’t it, Scott?” Lane asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, look at them old men. We’re just as handsome as we were ten years ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All four men crack up at that, and soon they’re saying goodbye and heading back homes to see their respective children and how their days were.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Two Hours Later back at University of Hawaii at Manoa, Tyler is lounging on his bed playing Candy Crush on his phone. Tyler hears loud yet muffled arguing due to the wearing of masks outside his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Berto, I told you, you should’ve given your friend the day of. It’s gonna take us twice as long to move me in just the two of us.” A young man behind a large Lowe’s moving box complains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had work Nicky...he couldn’t come.” A deeper voice, more adult like voice tells the younger man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grunt of exasperation from behind the box, “Room 60 here we are...you’re the boss Berto, you could’ve given him the time off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted time alone with my little Dominico.” Berto says as he moves into the room past his kid brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unbelievable...” The younger man grumbles as he too moves into the room and sets his box down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler gets up off his bed and pockets his phone. “Aloha, I’m Tyler, we were e-mailing back and forth, New York Rangers fan right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were indeed the only things Tyler knows about his new roommate, is his name Dominic Varallo and that he’s 19 years old, he loves the New York Rangers hockey team, he’s from New York, and that’s about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older teen dusts off his hands from the box he’s carrying. “I’ve been tested myself and my brother both we’re good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good. I thought we’d have to be talking through masks.” Tyler reaches up and pulls his mask down around his chin. “I’ve been tested as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic takes off his mask too as does his older brother. They shake hands. “Dominic Varallo, not Nicky or Dominico like this idiot says. He’s my older brother Alberto.” Dominic introduces himself and his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler looks over the taller more muscular jet black haired man. He looks to be of Italian descent Southern if he had to guess. “Nice to meet you, Alberto.” Tyler holds out his hand for the man to shake and he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alberto takes the younger teens hand, shaking it. “You too kid. Where are you folks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my friends’ dad’s moved me in earlier this morning.” Tyler avoids talking about the whole my dad’s dead and mom’s incapable of coping, parental situation right now. He thinks it might be a too heavy of a topic on a first meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, we could use the help in moving if you’re not busy.” Alberto asks as putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, nah not busy at all.”  Tyler grabs his UH lanyard with his keycard on it off his desk. He pulls his mask back up. “You know you guys can get a dolly cart right, it'll go by faster that way.” Tyler offers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, see I told you Berto.” Dominic argues back at his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want help or not?” Alberto asks. “Mom says I have to keep on a eye on you and that’s what I’m doing. Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two young teens and Alberto leave their dorm room and head back out through the throngs of people still moving into their dorm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic seems like a cool guy, and he’s got an older brother that’s way older than him. If Tyler has to guess he’d say he’s in his thirties. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dominic surely seems like he’ll be an interesting roommate to have.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tyler muses as the three of them walk down the hall and outside into the fresh Hawaiian breeze.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0700 Hours. 21 August 2020 - Friday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Master Bedroom. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny rolls over in bed, and comes face to face with Eddie’s furry muzzle. Eddie’s lying lengthwise sprawled out on Steve’s side of their bed. Charlie slept over at his Aunt Mary’s last night so she wouldn’t have to come and pick him up for the field trip this morning. With Grace off at college now, that just left Nahele here at the house. He’d gotten up early with Steve and headed out with some friends for a morning surf session. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s alone in the house for the first time in months since he got back from the hospital. Well he’s not completely as evidenced by Eddie’s dog breath blowing in his face. Eddie's been a real stubborn dog this morning and steadfastly refused to go out with Steve on his run this morning. So here he lies in complete bliss, until his need to piss becomes more of an urgent morning matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swinging his legs over the bed Danny sits on his bed for a minute. He gets dizzy sometimes if he gets up right away. So he’s learned to sit for a bit until the dizzy feeling goes away. Dizziness dissipating Danny gets up on shuffles over to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0720 Hours. 21 August 2020 - Friday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Kitchen. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go Eddie eat up.” Danny ruffles the short fur on top of Eddie’s head as he sets Eddie’s kibble aside putting it back in the locked lower cabinet. Eddie is an older dog now at six years old but he still has a habit of getting into his food when he shouldn’t so hence the child locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny opens the fridge and sticks his head inside grabbing the cartoon of pulp free orange juice with 50% less sugar. He grabs a plastic cup out the upper cabinet and pours himself a glass. He takes a few sips of juice and then takes his phone out to text Steve about what kind of pancakes he wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neanderthal: Pancakes? What do you want? Pineapple, strawberry, blueberry??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>7:23 AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danno: Yes please. Blueberry chocolate chip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>7:24 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neanderthal: Kay anything else?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>7:25 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny takes another gulp of his orange juice, holding his phone with his other hand. The juice goes down the wrong pipe, and Danny starts coughing. Trying to clear his throat, he can't, he's coughing and it’s not letting up. Danny’s got his hands on his knees feels like he’s coughing up a lung, he falls to the floor, his left hand sweeping over the island and knocking his phone out of his reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie sees the short blonde one fall, and Eddie runs over to where Danny fell next to the counter. Luckily the ringing box fell face up so the talkie part is visible. Danny feels like he’s having an anxiety attack/claustrophobia episode all at once. He can’t breathe for all the coughing he’s doing. Eddie nudges the phone with his snout in reach of Danny’s left hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny doesn’t like technology or isn’t very good at using it on the best of days. Now he’s glad there are things like cell phones. Using his left thumb he thumbs his phone’s lock screen on. Hits buttons until finds the phone button coughing all the while. He hits 1 the speed dial for Steve and picks up immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danno. Danny, Danno!!” Steve calls out frantically on the other end of the phone all he can hear is Eddie barking loudly barking up a storm. And Danny coughing it sounds really bad. “I’m coming Danno, I’m coming!” Steve exclaims through the phone and Steve double no triple times it back to the house thankful he’s on his return trip back to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like an eternity to Danny lying there on the floor of their kitchen, Eddie’s whining in worry and licking at Danny’s face. In between barking and barking hoping his human is close by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve throws himself through the door calling out Danny’s all he can here is coughing. Eddie runs out of the kitchen to meet Steve and bring him back to Danny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny!” Steve exclaims his heart pounding, beating out of his chest. Steve kneels down next to Danny and gets him up onto backside in a sitting position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Danny where’s my....” Lane’s voice comes trailing through the house from the front door. The two blonde’s and Jax run through to the kitchen and see Steve whacking the back of Danny’s upper back trying to clear his airway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve barely glances at the newcomers knowing who they are; he doesn’t even have to say anything before Lane’s off running up the stairs to get Danny’s AC or air clearance vest. He’s back down within two minutes, and Steve’s strapping on his husbands’ vest, and turning it on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s where Danny sits back up against the cabinets trying to get air back in his lungs, to breathe. Danny’s taking steadying breaths as the three other men are standing around the kitchen island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had a fit, an attack whatever you want to call it. He called me, but couldn’t talk.” Steve eyes flick over to the cup of orange juice half empty. Steve put the pieces together himself as he tells Scott and Lane what happened. “I double timed it back here all I could think about was him coughing and Eddie barking. Eddie’s sitting a mere few feet away from Danny watching him like a hawk. Like he’s daring the blonde to get up from the floor. “I didn’t....I couldn’t breathe for a minute, I just had flashes of the Sarin gas attack from eight years ago. It was like that, but worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s nodding all throughout his brother’s explanation of what they walked in on what happened. If Eddie hadn’t been there, if Steve had been further away. There’s no telling what would have happened to Danny. Scott feels Jax’s own presence and weight leaning on his left leg, providing him a stabilizing presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve I think no I know getting Danny a service dog would help him one trained to alert to a change in his breathing in his airways. Prevent an attack like this. A medical alert service dog.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need a dog, I'm okay. It was one episode, one since I’ve been home. I’m not helpless or some weak person who can’t take care of themselves.” Danny snaps back at Scott from his position on the floor. He’s not moving for the next thirty minutes and he knows it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott takes it in stride though. Knowing just how Danny’s feeling right now. “Do you think I’m weak or helpless Danny? That I can’t handle myself, that I’m lesser of a man for needing Jax for needing his help that he provides?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looks up at Scott. “No, of course not! I’m...and you’re...we’re....” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all that different Danny. I’m missing a leg and have diabetes as a result of my kidney transplant. And seizures as a result of a TBI. You have a chronic lung condition now Danny. Do you know how scared and worried you had Steve when he saw you in here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve kneels down next to Danny’s seated position the other’s bare legs spread out; he's in loose basketball shorts after all. Steve cups hsi husband's face in both of his larger hands. “I was terrified Danny.” Steve’s got tears rolling down his cheeks. “You hear me terrified, so worried. Seeing you lying there like that coughing not being able to breath through your coughing Danny...I...I thought we were done scaring the shit out of each other huh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh babe...I’m...” Steve feels Danny wipe tears from his face. Danny puts a finger to Steve’s lips. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m going to be here a few a whole lot more years to torment you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So can I call Kekoa or not or you gonna bite my head off Mr. I Don’t Need a Dog.” Scott holds up his own phone tapping his left foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A service dog would help you Danny just like Jax helps Scott with his health issues and PTSD. It would take the weight off Steve and nto having him worrying every minute of the day he’s out of the house and not with you. I know having Jax around helps me, not worry about Scott as much when we’re separated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny don’t give them that look, it's not nice. You know they’re right. That I’m right.” Steve says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay call Kekoa.” Danny waves at Scott, Scott’s already got his phone to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aloha Kekoa howzit. No, no I’m great. Jax is great. Listen...” Scott starts as he’s walking out the kitchen into the sunroom for some privacy. Even though this call is about Danny. Scott proceeds to tell Kekoa the situation and Danny’s condition briefly and the possibility of PTSD, and if there’s any possible way he can get them into the facility to see the dogs. “That’s great Kekoa, Mahalo, yes I’ll tell Steve. You too, Aloha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes Scott’s coming back and Danny now moved to the living room and now Eddie won’t leave Danny’s side. Steve’s taken it upon himself to make breakfast for the four of them now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looks briefly back into where Eddie’s sitting by the couch Danny laying on the couch with his vest still having seventeen minutes left for his morning treatment. “I just spoke with Kekoa the trainer that trained Jax over at K9 4 Heroes, and he can get you and Danny in, this Sunday at 1000 hours, he suggests buying a few basic supplies first, keep’im at my house or in your truck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s that confident.” Steve starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is, they’ve got all kinds of breeds there I’ve been volunteering there on weekends. There’s guaranteed to be at least one breed that clicks with him, can help him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This’ll be great if it works.” Steve says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will Steve. You know they do certification training there also you could get Eddie officially certified you know for yourself...” Scott hedges as he stops slicing fruit, strawberries and bananas mostly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay really Scott.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott just shakes his head at his brother. Really did he not just see what Danny went through and the denial. Guess he won’t see what he needs until it’s right in front of him, how long is that going to take. What’s going to happen between now and than, he could be like Eddie and run out into traffic. He’s heard it happen before sleepwalking could be another result of PTSD blackouts. Scott’s done enough research to know quite a lot about the post traumatic stress and what forms it can take. It’s not just nightmares it takes many forms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How bad is he going to let it get, before realizes he’s just as in need of help as Danny. I thought that PTSD blackout would’ve been enough to make him realize. I guess not. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo Scottie you done daydreaming or are we going to eat?” Steve’s voice cuts through Scott’s thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sorry. You want kiwi too? Or are berries and bananas good enough?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re good. You good Lane?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, let's eat already. We only had protein shakes this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the four men sit down on the lanai Jax and Eddie sitting at their owner’s feet. Scott pops three of his anti rejection meds. Before he eats, he can’t take on an empty stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour after eating, Scott takes Jax on his morning run along Steve’s stretch of beach. He is dressed for it in athletic shorts and red Adidas dri-fit t-shirt. He comes back with Jax to find his boyfriend shirtless and doing calisthentics in the sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott hands on his knees breathing deeply in through his nose out through mouth, “Jax go get water.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jax looks from his partner to the house and trots back inside through the open door lanai door through the kitchen and pulls on the rope handle to open the door. Jax water bottle securely between his jaws trots back out past the other humans napping in the hammock. Eddie lying beside the hammock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it.” Scott commands, Jax drops the bottle in Scott’s outstretched hand. With Scott’s left hand he scratches Jax’s head in praise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to stare at me all morning or are you going to come join me?” Lane asks from a few feet away now in a downward dog pose. He’s switched from warm up exercises to yoga apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sits down on the sand next to Jax and just admires the view in front of him. “Nah I’m good right here. Must you do that shirtless?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane looks down at his glistening toned lightly tanned body, not as tanned as Scott’s but equally pleasing coloring. “It’s just us here no one around for miles each way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t care...” Scott whines and decides to get up and close the short distance between him and his boyfriend and wraps his arms around Lane’s shoulders in a hug. “Mine my Laney.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes yours Scott. And you call me the jealous one, you’re possessive, but in a cute hot not stalker-y way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice save there, Laney.” Scott murmurs into the kiss. “You are, I've seen you growl legit growl at other guys staring at me in the grocery store before. I know it’s not because of my leg, it’s because I’m sexy and I know it. They’re the jealous ones, the ones that need to be jealous of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they don’t. I chose you, baby there’s no reason to be jealous. I’m not looking at them, even they’re looking at me. I only have eyes for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Lane asks, looking kind of sort less like a kicked puppy. This is not where Scott expects the morning to go but here they are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes really and I’ll keep telling you that, now, tomorrow, the day after that, and every day after that, forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane looks into Scott’s blue tinted eyes, he loves being able to look into his eyes directly. “The team’s right even the new guys Brett and Jimmy see it. We’re totally married in all but the paperwork.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee what gave you that idea, our shared bed, our pet names for each other, the fact your clothes take up half our wardrobe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do too. Mr. 100 graphic tees.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve borrowed half of them, blondie.” Lane puts air quotes around borrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh is that how it is Goldilocks starting in on the blonde jokes now I’ve still a dusting of brown in here.” Scott runs a hand over his short blonde head, it’s more blonde with slight brown highlights here and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still like it my stud muffin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott nuzzles into Lane’s neck affectionately. “I know you do. I do too. Stay here until Mary drops off Charlie and Caleb?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm there’s an idea. Oh boo we’ve got Elliott’s parent teacher thingy at 1400.” Lane pouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you pout, you know that. Did you really just say thingy it’s a Zoom meeting for our son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane stops pouting and looks at Scott with a quizzical almost confused look like he’d just misheard what his boyfriend said. “Did you just say our son?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. As you’ve so astutely put before my boys your kids our kids our sons and our daughters. Our relationship status matters but not when it comes to those kids we’re a united front. I think they all think of themselves as siblings long before we became official. Talking about making things official I think it’s time we made it official don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...mean...m-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean adopting each other's kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lane can reply rings. It’s Elliott, and his teacher has apparently moved up their meeting time to 1330 instead of 1400. It’s still early morning or rather late morning now, they’ve still got time, but Elliott sounds nervous and wants them both okay. “Okay, okay we’ll be there in twenty Eli sit tight I’m sure this is nothing, major.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Story of Lane’s life every time he’s said a phrase similar to that it’s turned out to be something major or bad.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1330 Hours. 21 August 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Dining Room. Ewa Beach.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, that’s how Lane and Scott find themselves back at their house with Lane’s laptop sitting at the dining room table waiting for Elliott’s teacher to join the zoom call. Elliott’s made himself pretty scarce ever since they came back from Steve and Danny’s saying he has homework to finish up. Both men know he doesn't; he's always very punctual and even finishes his assignments before they’re due. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long a Polynesian woman in thirties comes on screen and introduces herself as Elliott’s sixth grade teacher. “Mr. Sullivan, Mr. McGarrett, thank you for joining me this afternoon. I first want to preface this meeting by saying Elliott is a very polite, nice young boy always willing to lend a helping hand to those who need it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like our Elliott.” Lane replies warmly. He knows Elliott’s always been a polite, hard working kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you both about his work ethic, how is it at home? Mr. Sullivan I know you and your children moved in with Mr. McGarrett before the pandemic started. Was there any adjustment period, any changes in his behavior acting out, defiance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, ma’am none at all, none of my kids least of all Elliott. They all took the move in stride if you will. They’ve always been close to Mr. McGarrett’s boys and vice versa. We’ve both that is Scott and I have been in each other’s and our childrens’ lives for a long time. Some since birth.” Lane’s referring to Julia and Caleb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this just doesn’t match up with his poor work ethic in class. He’s constantly distracted and daydreaming. I’m constantly having to correct his actions. I know I’ve only had him in my class for two days but have you noticed anything in the last five years since he started school? Have any of his previous teachers mentioned anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No they haven’t. If I may ma’am what are implying?” Lane asks not liking where this is going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s easily distracted yet when I ask him a question, and he seems to not be listening he answers the question perfectly and correctly. I believe he’s daydreaming because he’s bored.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this Scott jumps in, “Bored ma’am this doesn’t sound like a case of ADHD or even ADD.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, quite the opposite Mr. McGarrett, Mr. Sullivan, how was Elliott as a baby, was he overly alert as an infant, did he seem to need less sleep but be fully awake and alert in the morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane rakes his brain back to eleven years ago, when Elliott was born and a baby. He did remember from the times he was there at home, Elliott didn’t seem to sleep near as long as either Paige or Logan did when they were babies. He also seemed to pick up language a lot sooner than his two older siblings when they were toddlers. He was also a huge bundle of energy seemingly endless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes he did or he was. Now that you mention it at all his well baby visits his doctor was impressed that he’d hit his developmental milestones months before other children his age. He was walking and talking before he was two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Sullivan, Mr. McGarrett, I believe with 100% certainty that your son is not slow nor does he have a learning disability I believe your son is a gifted individual.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane’s sitting back in his chair dumbstruck. He sees it now, his son is smarter than him. Lane himself was a bright kid as a child, but he alway hid it because he didn’t want to seem different. Elliott he’s even dare he say smarter than Lane himself was a child, at his age. Than again Elliott didn’t have outer extenuating circumstances for him to focus on. Things he finds more important. Lane did at the time, Lane’s mom had just been diagnosed with breast cancer the year before when Lane was ten. He shoved his ‘smartness’ down. It's not like his parents moreso his dad would see it or do anything good about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Sullivan, are you alright, you look a bit pale there?’ Elliott’s teacher asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I believe he’ll be okay.” Scott replies over the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you wanting to do with Elliott? Have him skip a grade or two be with kids twice his age and size? No, I won’t let you I’ve seen what happens to gifted kids. They get bullied by the older kids for too smart, being geniuses. He’s just a kid can’t you let him be just a kid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Sullivan I realize this is some startling but good news, if you’re referring to him possibly skipping a grade or even two, that’s not always the best scenario for a gifted or talented student like Elliott. It’s all up to the parent and what you believe is in your child’s best interest both academically and socially. There are other ways Elliott can be challenged and still be engaged and stay with his current peers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane’s thoughts are running a mile a minute. Their son is gifted and he didn’t know. Was he not paying him the proper attention he should have. He just thought he was smart. He just didn’t realize how smart. He’s got a real life Tony Stark on his hands. Okay he realizes he just compared his son to a fictional comic book character, but it’s true. Or maybe more of Franklin Richards or Bruce Banner. Elliott’s far from being socially inept like he’s seen some gifted kids who become socially inept adults. Lane doesn’t want that for Elliott. He’s pretty sure Scott doesn’t either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are Elliott’s options?” Scott asks for his boyfriend instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If we get Elliott tested and see what grade level he’s actually performing at, I can get worksheets or packets from the middle school or even high school if need be and give Elliott those packets to work during his in person days at school and also take home packets when his online learning days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think letting him work on packets and sending him home with more advanced work will help him?’ Lane asks once he finally recovers the ability to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do Mr. Sullivan. I know it sounds like more work on my end, but I’m all about making and doing what’s best for all my students in my class. This way he’ll still be able to be sociable around kids his own age. He seems very much still interested in many things an eleven year old boy is. His brain, his learning center of his brain if you will is just more advanced than children his age.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But socially he’s not like chomping at the bit to be around adults or older kids for more stimulating conversation right?” Scott asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Mr. McGarrett as you put it. He is not. He seems very content and happy to be around children, friends his own age. They like all the cool facts he has to share about soccer, that’s what scientists would call a gifted child’s special interest. He’s not obsessed with soccer in a bady way; he's just hyper focused or aware of everything that has to do with the subject. It’s something he likes and wants to learn everything there is about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like me and sea life Lane or me and animals period. I could go on for hours talking about them if you let me. Same with Eli and soccer. He loves the sport, playing it and watching it. Talking about it, he can give you all the stats for all MLS players from the last ten years, if you asked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can also do that with all favorite Marvel characters and put all the comics in chronological order by publication date.” Lane realizes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elliott’s teacher watches the two men through her computer screen; they do have Elliott’s best interest at heart. “Gentlemen if you’ll allow it I’d like to get Elliott tested as soon as Monday to see what grade level he tests at, reading wise. I know it only gives you today and the weekend to talk with him about this meeting, but I’d rather not wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, the sooner we get out in front of this the better and his grades will no doubt improve overnight. If he knows we approve and support his educational progression.” Lane agrees with Elliott’s teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll set up a time for Elliott to be tested Monday afternoon after school let’s out. I’ll e-mail and CC you both with a time set up for Elliott.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, this has really been a productive meeting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” Tristan calls from the family room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming TJ...” Scott looks back at the computer. “Sorry, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to see what all the commotions about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott excuses himself fron the meeting and walks towards the family room. Lane finishes up the meeting with Elliott’s teacher and than heads over to the family room as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, Laney we got ship dates. Our physicals and other exams came back from the MEPS in town. All our paperworks cleared. We got ship dates!” Tristan exclaims excitedly with a warmth in his eyes Scott has seen in his son in well, ever he doesn’t think he’s seen either of his son’s happier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s what all this commotion is about. Well don’t keep us in suspense when are you shipping out?” Scott asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My recruiter e-mail’d me and I’m shipping out October 2, to Fort Benning in Georgia for Basic Training.” Cooper tells them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you Teej when are you going?” Lane asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“October 30th to Great Lakes, Illinois.” Tristan replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s before Halloween, you won’t be here for Halloween or Thanksgiving.” Wyatt sounds bummed about that. He is bummed first Jake, leaves now Coop and TJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are but hey that means you and David are the second oldest.” TJ tries to tell his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I don’t know that’s not true. Logan’s the oldest, than Tyler, than us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s true Wyatt, but they’ll be at college. Tyler is at UH. Logan’s moving into the dorms tomorrow morning. You and David are the oldest in charge Dad and Laney’ll be counting on you two to set an example for the younger ones.” Cooper encourages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only two months or two and half months and some change for Cooper. We’ll be graduating our repsecitve trainings within the same week, and than we’re all going to fly to Utah for Christmas so Laney can go off Dad to his sister.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me off what am I some trophy boyfriend, huh?” Scott asks with a put upon look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No of course not. Riley, she just knows my track record with boyfriends in the past hasn't been well so great. You’ve heard how I talk about you to her. It's nothing but good things. Scott you’re the best person that’s ever walked into my life. There’s no one else I’d rather spend my life with than you...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just an overprotective younger sister I know you’ve never heard of before Scottie probably but that describes our Aunt Riley to a ‘T’. Logan says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can handle that, Christmas is a few months away yet. We haven’t got to Halloween yet. I’ve got time to prepare.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or freak out is more like I’ve never been the meet the parents or siblings type. Look out that turned out with Brooke. What if Riley doesn’t think I”m good enough for him. What if...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jax starts pawing at Scott’s leg sensing the rising anxiety in his body. Scott reaches down and rubs the scruff of Jax’s neck to calm himself and remind himself to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right Dad that’s several months away let’s just take this one month at a time yeah. No need to worry or stress about what’s not here yet.” Cooper tries to reassure his Dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane wraps his right arm around Scott’s waist. “He’s right you know. Don’t stress baby. We got this. Now I think ship dates require a celebration don’t you. How about you two agree on dinner tonight and Dylan still picks the Halloween movie for tonight it’s his turn again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to us. How about Chinese.” Cooper suggests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m feeling like bbq actually.” Tristan tells his younger brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you seeing what I'm seeing?” Scott leans over to Lane. Who nods in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes most definitely let’s let them work dinner arrangements out themselves we’ve got Mr. Eli the Science Guy to talk too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott and Lane back out of the family room and head off upstairs to talk to Eli about the meeting they’d had with his teacher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night after a Chinese take out dinner and watching Halloweentown II that Dylan picked for their Halloween movie of the night, Scott and Lane and laying upstairs in their bed. They should be getting to sleep tomorrow’s a big day for Logan, move in day for him at UH. They have to get up early for his move in a time slot of 0800 to 1000 hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott can’t stop thinking about the way Caleb had called him Scottie on his birthday two days ago. In his mind it’s like the equivalent of Grace calling Danny, Danno instead of Dad. Now Scott knows the story behind the name, but still. To him it’s got that same feeling that same meaning. He knows Lane feels the same way. He won’t bring up the topic so it's Scott that does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting his I SPY book down that he isn’t really even looking at he turns to his left sees Lane’s engrossed in his latest werewolf gay romance novel titled </span>
  <span>The Alpha’s Fated Mate </span>
  <span>by C.J. Colton. There’s a picture of a quite toned handsome shirtless blonde guy on the cover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think that’s you on the cover. Imagining it’s you?” Scott wonders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t go there right now. Later this weekend we can have hot werewolf fantasy sex.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes yeah, what’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well my heart rate for one okay just take a deep breath and say you’ve been thinking it for months now. Now’s the time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve been reading up on something lately and I thought you’d find it interesting.” Scott starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane puts his book down after dog earring the page and setting it aside on his nightstand. Giving Scott his full attention. “What have you been thinking about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to adopt your kids. It’s called co-parent adoption when one person's boyfriend or girlfriend wants to adopt the other person’s kids. Without being married first. I don’t care that we’re not married yet. Married or not, I want to adopt them. I’ve been taking care of looking after them with you since Paige was four. I’ve helped you with them ever since. Our oldest boys are born five days apart. We were meant to be together, be a family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane’s blinking back unshed tears already he can feel them. This is big news to him. “You...you’d adopt my kids?” Lane asks, voice thick with deep emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a heartbeat. Wouldn’t dream of not adopting them. I don’t care that we’re not married, I don’t want to wait, and I think if we asked the kids they wouldn’t want to wait either. I’ve wanted to adopt them since February when Laurie pulled her ‘I forgot what time it is I left the kids’ at school’ situation. The way they all hugged me. Like I’m just as important to them as you are. Like I mean that much to them...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do Scott, you really do, you're like a second dad to them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh I wasn’t done but thanks for that. Seeing Caleb cry into your shoulder and what he said about Laurie leaving them and not loving them. It broke my heart. I never want to see any of them cry like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want the same thing Scott. Getting to see your boys grow up, getting to see our oldest two grow up together and go through milestones together. I want to stand up with you at the girls’ weddings and give them away together with you. It scares me to death to think of them growing up like that. But it scares me even more to think...” Lane swallows thickly. “To think if something were to happen to me the only legal parent my kids’ would have is Laurie I don’t want that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t either. With my boys’ it’s easier, they're older three of them are adults in the eyes of the state, Wyatt and David can get emancipated if it were to come to that. If something happened to me. I’d feel more at ease if they had you by their sides like I’ve had you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had each other for a long time and I’d like to raise our kids together with you in this house. Be a family officially legally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that you giving me the okay? Will you adopt my boys too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, and you’ll adopt my kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I can get that number of that judge you like and see when he can fit us all in. It may not be for a few months, but I’ll make it happen.” Scott says sincerely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you will, it's why I love you. You’ll go to any lengths to make my kids and I happy.” Lane leans over and kisses his boyfriend tenderly on the cheek. “Now we should probably get some sleep. I'll set the alarm for 0600.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it 0545. I want to make sure we have time to pack and double check everything. It’s the weekend tomorrow we can even take Logan out for breakfast after he’s all moved in if he wants.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Lane agrees. “I love you Scott, good night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Lane.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now and forevermore and your kids too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>0830 Hours. 23 August 2020 - Sunday. Danny McGarrett-Williams’ 43rd Birthday. Honolulu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you please tell me where we’re going babe?” Danny tries asking his husband again. Who’s just smiling like a loon. This is a great start to Danny’s birthday. Lazy early morning birthday sex, their kids all gave Danny cards, as did his niece and nephews. Steve is determined to show Danny how much he’s loved today. How much their ohana cares about him. Still memories of the liver transplant four years ago and how Danny barely received not one card still nags at Steve sometimes. He knows Danny felt really down and dared he even say depressed then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What better way to show Danny that he’s loved than to do something for him, and solely for him alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope sorry Danno it’s a part of your birthday surprise. All the surprises have been so far right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm yes breakfast in bed, which I know you hate because of the mess it makes, amazing mind blowing sex at the stroke of midnight this morning. Why’s Eddie with us.” Danny turns around briefly to see Eddie strapped into his own doggie harness attached to the seatbelt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Steve can even get a reply in, Danny’s off ranting again. “Steven I swear to all that is holy if you’re taking me a dog park for my birthday or something to do with Edward...no sex no sex until </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>birthday next year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Danno you wound me so.” Steve turns down a street and pulls into a large expansive parking lot. Danny looks out of the window out of habit and can see a large open fence area to his right with dogs running agility like obstacle courses. Like the ones the K-9’s at HPD use. Eddie’s ears are even perked up; he knows where they are, what they’re here for. Steve told him so this morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny can’t even get the words out right now he’s mesmerized by the dogs they’re all running or jumping over or through hoops. Steve isn’t talking either, he too is just watching the dogs out in the exercise yard. Most of the actual training for the dogs happens inside. He’s never seen dogs so well disciplined, well except military working dogs. He suspects service dogs are a type of working dog and are just as disciplined, look at Jax he’s a prime example when he's vested and on leash even when he's off leash and doing training work sometimes in public. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Danny look at each other at the same time. “Steven, I told you Eddie was enough for me for the both of us.” Danny starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny, come on now we talked about this. This is good service dogs help all kinds of people with disabilities, those visible and not visible. Not everyone’s in a wheelchair or uses a cane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know I just this is new to me okay. I don’t want to...” Danny stops to try and find the right words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To what...Danny to label yourself as disabled. Scott doesn’t think you are. He doesn’t himself as disabled either. It’s just a word. I know this sounds bad and yeah probably is but those people at that rehab center I sent Scott to those were truly disabled people. You my handsome gorgeous husband are anything but, you just need a little more help now and again. And there’s nothing wrong with getting help now is there, from a furry four legged friend, right Eddie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie woofs and barks in barely contained excitement he knows he has to behave but he wants Steve to let him out already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay you’ve convinced me. Let’s go before Eddie here loses it in all his excitement.” Danny grabs his mask from the center console of the truck, a New York Jets mask and gets out of the truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve just smiles as he collects his own mask, putting it on his face as he unhooks Eddie from his harness and gets him out of the truck. Steve had Nahele and Grace who is back from college for the weekend to put all the new supplies in their rooms for the time being. So Steve’s truck bed is empty to avoid suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men and Eddie walk towards the front of the building where they’re greeted by a young looking man of polynesian descent. He’s wearing a gray polo that has three silhouettes of three breeds of dogs with the name of the center around the silhouettes. K-9’s for Heroes: Serving Those Who Served Our Country &amp; Community. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aloha gentlemen welcome to K-9’s for Heroes, where we serve those who have served our country and community. I’m Kekoa. We spoke on the phone yesterday. You must be Steve.” Kekoa looks at the taller of the two men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m Steve and this is my husband Danny and this our dog Eddie I told you about. He’s a very good boy and good around other service dogs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, shall we start the tour than, and we’ll end the tour in the exercise yard. Now Danny is there a specific breed of dog you're looking at or would prefer?” Kekoa asks as the three of them and Eddie start walking towards the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s mind drifts to a time long ago, colder weather all bundled up. He and his three siblings Matty, Bridget and Stella are playing a neighbor’s dog. The neighbor’s dog is owned by an elderly couple who’s son is away at college and the couple can’t properly take care of an energetic pup, like Hershey. So they pay the Williams’ kids split four ways to walk him, everyday after school, play with him. Give him treats. It’s like they have their own dog just, it doesn’t live with them and Clara and Eddie Williams can live with it as long as they’re kids are happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any chocolate labs?” Danny asks. He’s not sounding too hopeful he doesn’t want to get hyped up. He doesn’t even think he'll be leaving with a dog today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have to check the roster, we mostly have yellow labs, a few golden retrievers, a few labradoodles, an equal amount of german shepherds. It all depends on what the clients needs are.” Kekoa informs the men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later Kekoa, Danny, Steve and Eddie are finally outside in the warm August sun. Most of the dogs have gone inside now for training. Apparently they’re on a rotation schedule. Half the dogs do indoor training and the other half are out doing agility/guide work. Now the dogs are having their down time or their rest time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d like Steve, Eddie’s been a very good boy you can let him off leash and let him socialize a bit.” Kekoa offers a look from Steve to Eddie and the excited yet restrained energy Eddie seems to have right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that Eddie? You want to meet new friends?” Steve asks. ‘I not here to meet new friends Steveo I here for blondie on mission.’ Eddie thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d take that as a yes Steve.” Danny says as he watches Steve unclip Eddie’s leash, before Eddie runs off he stops and he looks back at Danny than to a group of dogs and than back at Danny, as if he’s saying, ‘no worries I gots you covered Danno’. Eddie runs off to a group of three dogs, and Danny can’t believe it he never believed in the whole animals can really understand humans thing or sense their feelings unless they were trained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie runs over to a younger dog, probably about two years old, his short brown glistening and shining in the sun. This dog looks just like Hershey the dog Danny ‘had’ as a kid. Right down to the warm brown eyes. This is his dog and this is the one he wants, and apparently Eddie and this dog know too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie goes straight up to the lab ignoring the shepherd and the labradoodle completely. Eddie and the younger pup twitch their eyebrows and Eddie looks back over at Danny. ‘What do you think?’ The pup looks over too at the shorter man. ‘We good he my person’ ‘Yeah tall one my person. We’re family.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie looks back over at Steve and Danny who are just watching the two of them with interest. Eddie woofs once a short soft bark, ‘he ours now let’s go home.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Danny I think Eddie’s found your dog for you.” Steve says looking over at the two dogs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s just looking onward at the two of them. “I think I have too, Steve.” Danny says through watery eyes as he turns away and hugs his taller husband. “Best birthday I could have asked for.” Danny feels a nudge at his pant leg and he looks down and sees the young chocolate lab at his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lab stands up on his hind legs like he’s hugging Danny and Danny just about melts right than and there. He wraps his arms around the lab’s back and strokes his fur soft brown fur, and yeah he’s tearing up but he doesn’t care. He’s found his dog or rather Eddie’s found his service dog. Point is he’s going home with his new four legged partner today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well looks like it’s a match made in heaven here. We don’t even need to test if Riley’s right for you. He clearly is.” Kekoa says with a happy smile on his face. He loves it when a dog and their prospective owner/handler are matched with such ease. When a working team is so clearly meant to be. He wishes all dogs and handlers were that easily matched. He loves his job regardless though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riley that’s a good name, handsome pupper too.” Danny says and Steve never in a million years heard Danny talk like this. It's a different voice from his Gracie or Charlie voice but still soft and tender like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley just preens at the praise from his new hooman. Riley gets down and back on all fours. The next thirty minutes Danny spends with Riley just doing some basic obedience commands, come, sit, stay, the basics. Steve just watches his husband with Riley and happy he is, his face just lit up like a child on Christmas when he first saw Riley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks back over at Riley and Danny running through the basic commands and than back at Eddie who’s sitting obediently by his side. Maybe Scott’s right maybe he could get Eddie trained and certified. Could they really be a two dog household were they ready for that. Two service dogs in one house, today’s not about him though it’s all about Danny. It is his birthday after all. He puts his own situation on hold for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about another twenty minutes of running Riley through commands, it’s about late morning now around 10:30. Danny can’t stop talking to Riley and saying what a good boy he is, and that is what Scott must have felt like when he first met Jax. He’ll really have to thank the other man later for making that call he knows he made to get them in here today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kekoa takes the two partners and their dogs back inside to get Riley’s paperwork all squared away and to get Riley all packed up from his kennel. Once the dogs reach two years old they live at the center full time and not with their volunteer puppy raisers anymore. Until they meet their perfect hooman partner, and have a forever home, and Riley’s just found his forever home today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A short while later Danny, Steve, Eddie and Riley are headed home both dogs hooked in and harnessed up in their seat belt harnesses. It is the safetiest way for dogs to travel after all. “I love you so much right now Steve.” Danny says with a kiss to Steve lips as Steve pulls out of the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Danny, and your welcome you know for earlier when you thanked me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think we can stop for puppuchinos at Starbucks on the way home for Riley and Eddie?” Danny asks. Eddie’s ears perk up at the fact that he loves puppuchinos and he knows Riley will too. All a puppuchino is an espresso cup filled with specially made whipped cream just for dogs, but Eddie and Jax both love them as a very rare treat if they’re out and about with their humans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure we can Danny.” Steve makes a quick detour to the nearest Starbucks drive thru. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s surprised again when they get home and Nahele Charlie and Grace have decorated the house for their Danno’s birthday. Also they’ve set out all of the new belongings for Riley, a new bed, some toys, his very own SD vest just like Jax’s. Riley’s vest has patches that say Medical Alert Dog on it. As well as a few other key important patches. SERVICE DOG do not pet. SERVICE DOG do not separate from handler. The vest is black with patches being black with a red trim and lettering on the patches is white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s turning out to be a great birthday so far. He has his husband and kids and brother in law to thank for that. Thirty minutes away in the Ewa Beach neighborhood a certain other family is having an all important Sunday family meeting.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1500 Hours. 23 August 2020 - Sunday. McGarrett Residence - Family Room. Ewa Beach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the kids are in the family room with Scott and Lane. Scott had called a family meeting, but he didn’t feel right just shutting out Aaron and Dylan. After they’d said hi’s and how are you’s to Jake, they’d excused themselves and went to watch TV in the living. Letting the family have their much needed talk it seemed important and they respected that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott had gotten his laptop and the FaceTime call for Jake so he could be a part of this all important conversation. He’s completed BUD/S and had his graduation ceremony just for the graduates and their instructors yesterday. He’s flying high you could say on adrenaline and pride of his accomplisment. Though he knows he’s only half way down. He’s still got SQT or SEAL qualification training to complete which starts tomorrow. That training is twenty six weeks long which is a month longer than BUD/s training. SQT is six months long, so he’ll likely finish SQT in January of next year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s up Dad, Laney?” Jake asks over FaceTime. He’s been kept up to date on the family happenings by Tristan and Cooper’s letters. That’s how he found the Montgomery boys their best friends weren’t actually moving off island and they were staying at their house for the duration of the start of this school year. Tyler would rent a house with his older brother Tommy once he was back on island and they’d live in that house together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Jake, Lane and I had a talk a few nights ago, and I brought up adoption that is adopting the Sullivan kids and Lane would adopt you and your brothers you know some everything’s all legal like in case anything happened. We’d be a family, officially I mean. How does that sound? Are you okay with that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake’s sitting back on his bed at the hotel he’s at. They’re moving barracks’ tomorrow into the one used for SQT. He had his dad send him his laptop express mail to get here within two days. This is greatest news he’s heard in a while, except for maybe when he was told his class had passed Hell Week, he’d actually made it through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jake did we lose you are still there?” Lane asks as he's sitting in the middle of the couch with Scott, they’re knees are touching their practically sitting in each other’s laps. The kids surrounding them on both sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I’m here. To answer what I think, I think it’s about time.” Jake chuckles to himself and than remembers his dad and Lane and his siblings can him. Siblings he’s gaining two other sisters officially and three brothers. “When is the wedding?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for a while yet, Jacob.” Scott smiles back at his son and than looks to Lane and squeezes his right hand. Running a thumb over one of Lane’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s a yes being adopted, Jake?” Lane asks just to be sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Laney. Do you want to be adopted TJ, Coop, smartie twins?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!!” Wyatt and David exclaim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the shoe fits guys.” Cooper says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you kids want to be adopted by me?” Scott asks the Sullivan kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be our Dad too get to come to school plays and stuff like that?” Julia asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I would be able and I’d have rights a stepparent wouldn’t have if anything were to happen to you kids to land yourselves or the hospital.” The older four knew that also meant if something happened to their Dad, they’d have a second parent and they wouldn’t have to go live with their mom. Legally Scott would be their parent too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two Daddies are better than one, Scottie.” Caleb asserts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with the little man, too Kane.” Logan tells Scott he’d driven back from UH to have Sunday night family dinner with them later this evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so that’s a yes from all of you guys, and girls.” Scott winks at Paige and Julia. He knows the girls like the company or hanging out with guys more than girls, well Paige has a few friends that are girls that she’s close to as does Julia. Mostly they’re boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to, do you want to wait until the wedding?” Scott asks the simply innocent question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOOOOOOOO!!!!” All the kids shout on either side of Scott and Lane, including Jake over the computer. Jake’s glad he’s alone in his room right now. Why make them wait longer, a wedding is at least two years away at this point Jake thinks. If they want to have everyone there or no COVID restrictions on wedding size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane sticks a finger in his ear playfully ringing it out. “Well way to blow out our eardrums kids.” Lane’s all smiles as he says this. “What do you think Scottie, as soon as possible we adopt all these kiddos.” Lane pulls David who’s the closest to him in for a hair ruffle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey watch the hair Laney.” David replies mildly and starts to smooth it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as possible, is the best idea I think you’re right Lane. I can call that judge you liked that did Laurie’s emergency hearing back in February.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great Scott.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else is happening back home? It’s Uncle Danny’s birthday today isn’t it?” Jake asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, he’s getting a special furry surprise of his own today.” Scott smiles. He’s yet to get a text or phone call from his brother in law which means his newly acquired service dog is doing his job and keeping him occupied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cool. What about name changes, are you guys’ gonna change your last name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ll keep our last name for now and wait until the wedding to decide what to do then?” Logan says and looks around and his brothers and sisters nod in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love our big happy family we’re going to need a bigger car Scott.” Lane says after Jake has said all his goodbyes and the kids have all but scattered to various rooms in the house for the afternoon until dinner later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott lifts his head up from his Lane shaped pillow where he’s lying in his boyfriends’ lap on the couch in the family room. Watching a show on Netflix that they’ve both seen numerous times. It’s just a lazy Sunday and they’re loving it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re NOT getting a minivan! I’m not a minivan guy, Lane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane chuckles at his boyfriends’ animated response. “I know, I know I’m not either. I was thinking of something cooler and more customizable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, I'm listening.” Scott looks up backwards tilting his head looking up at Lane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a guy in HPD who has a brother who owns a customized detailing auto shop in town. He can fully customize one of our SUV’s to fit our needs space wise. I’m thinking your Denali, since it’ll have DV plates and the SD decals that’ll go on both our vehicles, but yeah it should be your SUV that is customized, into a twelve seater. We only need one after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long would it take?” Scott asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About three weeks from start to finish. It’s like you’ve reminded me numerous times that Lane I won’t be driving I still can’t yet. So it’s not like we’ll need the converted SUV just yet. We fit perfectly fine in two SUVs right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so okay to me. Call the guy whoever it is to get an appointment for whenever he has the soonest opening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lane gets a smirk on his face smiling down at Scott. “Will that be all Mr. Stark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be all Mr. Rogers.” Scott leans up on his elbows and kisses Lane hard on the lips balancing over his boyfriends’ lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This’ll be an interesting Halloween in two months. I’ve got to start planning now if I’m going to pull my costume off. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scott thinks as the two end up intertwined on the couch making out like horny teenagers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve definitely got a buff blonde kink. Or maybe just a Lane kink. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned in for the next installment of the McGarrett Brothers series, in the next story: Life’s Journey Continues On.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>